


Twilight Forever

by Cindra



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 73
Words: 316,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindra/pseuds/Cindra
Summary: One year after Breaking Dawn. Bella, Edward, and their family get a taste of Caius' payback and Bella's faced with something that will either make her stronger or that will forever tear her apart.





	1. Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I have this on FF and wanted to archive it here as well. This is not Canon. I disagree with about half of the origins (Edward, Ben, Alice, for the most part) and the Quileute family trees. My take on names and such will be entirely different. The origins of some characters will be different. They will have siblings, two parents when I feel it fits the story line and in some cases a parent in canon that is alive with a minor character that is nonexistent in the books except in mentioning won't be in this story. I'll spin a reason why when they make their appearance again in the story. It's gonna be original. I don't do anything less.
> 
> Comments are always welcome but this is a finished story and nothing will change in it. If you like it Kudos are welcome.  
> Cin
> 
> :: or colons around dialog represents silent communication between characters otherwise known as telepathy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

It was nearing the first anniversary of when Bella had gotten her fondest wishes. That being forever with Edward, the birth of their daughter Renesmee, and successfully surviving the confrontation with the Volturi.

The men were all on an extended hunting trip in Alberta Canada in the Jasper National Forest. There was a bear infestation there and then they were personally going to invite their extended family to Forks for Nessie and Bella's first birthday party. Edward was slowly trying to wean Jake away from his constant need to be Nessie's shadow, so the women had the run of the house.

Well, mostly, as Jake refused to be that faraway from Nessie for any long length of time. He'd ditched the others as soon as they had reached their destination, a good three hundred or so miles away, and not even massive tranquilizers had any affect, so the experiment was a wash.

Edward wasn't any better being away from Bella and had volunteered to go drag him back. The bets were high that he'd just give in and head back home too. He and Bella had been inseparable and even Emmett could see that what the two of them shared wasn't even close to him and Rose or any of them for that matter.

They were just conservative as lovers went so there was very little destruction, unless one counted bedroom furniture, after all they had Ness sleeping downstairs and then there was Jake.

They'd all built him his own, 'Dog house' as Rose fondly called it. But it was more like a 'Den' clubhouse with all the bells and whistles that a teenager could want for him and his pack.

Leah was a matter altogether, one look at Nahuel and it had been imprint central. The two of them were down in South America preparing his sisters for their move up to the States. Sel and Pandora were more civilized than any of them had imagined and were only too happy to learn there was another way instead of feeding on humans.

That and Carlisle had made a breakthrough on his 'anti-venom' vaccine making the wolves almost immune and protected from any hostile visitors that might arrive in the future. The only symptoms would be an uncomfortable rash that would vanish in a minute or two. Carlisle was taking nothing to chance with their extended family.

Jake's bond with Ness was stronger than anyone ever imagined. Ness confided everything to Jake, including her nightmares, and what he had seen had him determined to keep watch over her always.

Bella and Edward were both puzzled about what was up with them, because Jake and Ness had both mastered blocking him out of things they didn't want Edward or Bella to know.

Ness was in all essence six in appearance and clearly one of the most intelligent minds on the planet. Her current hobby was studying veterinary medicine from books with her Daddy. She, Edward, and Carlisle were fascinated by the family 'spirit warriors'.

Edward had given in after Bella and Ness had refused to as much as step foot in the cottage if he didn't build Jake a room of his own. He could deny his girls nothing, so Ness's room was their old bedroom. Jake had his own den, they'd added a guest suite, kitchen, library/music room, and their 'Master Suite' consisted of the entire top floor. Ness had already conferred with her Nana Esme and it had taken no less than a week for the entire renovation to be completed.

* * *

None of them were even the slightest bit aware that Caius was not going to just let his defeat go by without sending the Cullens a defeat of their own. He was going to make Bella pay by taking away the one woman in her life that meant more than the world to her. Her mother.

It had been all carefully plotted down to the last detail.

All but one.

Unbeknownst to the Volturi the other nomads and covens loyal to the Cullens and many who Aro had gathered to 'witness' on their behalf that past winter, had plans of their own. Their blatant abuse of power all in the name of 'Vampire kind,' in an effort to thin out the Cullen Coven, and in turn acquire some of the strongest of them into their fold had been a game changer. All of them had been keeping a close watch on the activities of the Volturi in case of any attempts at retaliation by any of the brothers or their guard.

When word spread by Makeena and Charles, that Felix and Demetri had recently traveled to the United States with Jane and Alec with no clear reasons they'd traveled so faraway from home. Particularly, when there were no 'blatant outbreaks' damning enough to call for their presence…

The States were peaceful at least for the time being, even in the more volatile South. It sounded a quiet but swift alarm when their target was northern Florida, near Jacksonville.

Peter and Charlotte wasted no time journeying there to investigate and watch over Renee and Phil, as Maria was also living in Northern Florida this was beyond alarming news. Renee's home had been vacant, no sign of either of them, but there was signs of Maria. Also a very bad sign. They had followed the trail to a warehouse.

The sun had broken through the gloomy storm clouds so the two of them had to take shelter in an empty nearby warehouse. Near enough that they could see a black Mercedes sedan arrive and drive into the now open warehouse doors.

Their surveillance was interrupted several hours later by the former occupants of the warehouse, drug runners, but that had been easily taken care of. It took only a few minutes and as luck would have it Hurricane Isabella was just starting to come onshore so it was clear for them to continue and search the warehouse. Too late to see what the Volturi were up to, but in enough time to catch the scent of Renee and Phil outside in the darkened alley. The warehouse was in flames and the scent was pungent, they had cleaned up after themselves leaving no witnesses.

Peter, seeing the sprinkler system of the old warehouse had been activated, followed the scent of fresh blood, but there was no scent that any human had died in the fire. Their only clue was the strong scent still blowing in the wind. Felix and Jane. Fortunately for Peter and Charlotte one of the rare weaknesses of Felix was that he loathed being cooped up inside human cars and had chosen to leave his window down leaving them an easy trail to follow.

It ended at the Florida Everglades National Park and that is where the two of them began their search for what they feared were the bodies of Bella's mother and Stepfather. Peter received word that Jane and Felix had caught a plane West, barely ahead of the oncoming storm.

Alec and Demetri had not been among them.

Makeena had also sent word to Benjamin and Tia, who were on the way to join Carlisle's family. The two of them had made a side trip and had also followed the trail to the Everglades and had joined with Peter and Charlotte in their relentless search for any sign of Renee or Phil. Benjamin was able to tame the storm enough around them.

Charlotte, fearing the worst, made the call to Alice and Jasper. Unfortunately the storm was making communication impossible and none of them wished to delay the search long enough to go find an electronics specialty store and acquire a satellite phone. After hours of searching the men decided to send their mates off for one anyway, the storm was making finding any scents almost impossible. They needed reinforcements and time was running out.

They needed Alice.

* * *

Forks, Washington

Charlie had just received a mysterious letter. Sealed with an ancient wax seal used ions ago during a time when there had been nothing close to something as convenient as mail or even e-mail. It was addressed simply to Bella in distinct bold blood red script. What had spooked him the most was that it had been left in the front seat of his locked patrol car.

He wasn't an idiot. He knew what the 'need to know' meant, but then again his town was the safest small town in the continental US. He'd gotten accommodations and everything, so it did have its positive benefits even if deep down he thought he hadn't deserved it.

"Hey, Mark!" Charlie shouted for him to come outside.

"Yeah, Chief." Mark rushed outside to see what was up. "What's up?"

"Did you see anyone hanging around outside the office today?" Charlie had the letter safely tucked inside his leather jacket.

Mark's brow furrowed as if in deep thought, "Well, there was this young kid asking for directions to Longview of all places, really pale kid too probably from up North." He scrubbed at the back of his head with his hand.

Charlie's eyes widened as he listened intently to what Mark was saying.

"You know, the norm for this time of year, but man was his parents car a beauty. It was just like Doc Cullen's…And his eyes were deep purple like nothing I've seen...He must've been really into that Goth craze because he was wearing all black, even had a dark grey cloak."

The hair on the back of Charlie's neck stood straight up and his blood ran cold. Black cloaks, white skin, strange eyes, young, expensive car, dark windows… "Uh, thanks, Mark. I'm going to call it a day…" He cleared his throat trying to keep his tone neutral not giving away the turmoil that was raging inside his head.

Nessie had been having nightmares the last few times that he had watched her. Like mother like daughter she talked in her sleep. What was going on? Nessie tended to talk in detail in her sleep and Mark had just described one of the star players…she called them the Volturi.

"Sure, Chief, I'll watch the fort…" Mark frowned at him in concern. "Man, Charlie, you okay? You look like your head is gonna explode or something."

"Yeah, Mark. My head's been killing me for the last hour…that fender bender last weekend is turning into one hell of a migraine…I just got through with dealing with the fallout…"

"Well, why don't ya go take Ness to the park or something with Sue? That might cure it." Mark suggested.

"Uh, yeah, I might do that. Alice wants my take on what Bells will tolerate when it comes to planning a surprise party for her." Charlie managed a weak grin.

"I don't envy you on that assignment." Mark rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I know. Well, see you tomorrow. Call if anything major happens, I've got my cell…Can't believe I finally broke down and got one and a laptop too…that reminds me I have to ask Bells if she's heard form Renee or not. It's been too long since she's checked in…" Charlie muttered to himself.

It'd been a week since the last e-mail asking when Bells was going to be recovered enough to come see her in Florida or if she'll be able to attend Dartmouth this fall or not. Phil and her were planning on coming up to Forks to see her…something was off about her. She didn't know what and a year was her limit. Plus she wanted to meet her mysterious 'granddaughter of sorts'. That was gonna be dicey. One look at Ness and Renee was gonna go tilt.

"Something up?"

First it was Hurricane Edward that had ravaged the East Coast causing extensive damage and now it was Hurricane Isabella a Category four of all things thrashing them now. It was no wonder Renee wanted a break at least here our worst case was wild winds or a fierce thunderstorm. Nothing like two hundred mile plus winds sitting on top of your ass for hours on end. It was just grazing Jacksonville, but it was still gonna be a bitch of a clean up afterward.

"No, I'm just really on edge today. It's probably nothing…Most likely Phil and her are both holed up in a shelter riding out the storm." Charlie shrugged.

"I'll see if I can find out which shelter they went to. My Uncle Carl is used to me checking in on them anyway. It shouldn't be a problem having him send one of his deputies over to their place or the designated shelter. It'll make Bells fell a little better knowing that her and Phil are ok." Mark headed back inside.

* * *

Charlie pulled out the foreboding letter and scowled down at it. Had their peaceful existence just been shattered? He couldn't shake the feeling that nothing would ever be the same again.

He unlocked his car door and slid warily into the seat. "Now do I call Alice first to get her take on things or…" His mutterings were cut abruptly off by a familiar trilling voice.

"Or what?" Alice popped up from where she had been hiding in the backseat of his police cruiser.

Poor Charlie jumped a foot, hitting his head hard on the ceiling. "Geez, Alice!" He gasped clutching his chest, his eyes wide with surprise. "How? I mean, it was locked…twice in one day…" He rubbed at his aching temples.

She'd been holding her breath because his panicked cry had interrupted her hunting with the others. She hadn't caught the all too familiar stench of Alec and Demetri and it was fresh, not even an hour old. Her eyes widened and her guard was immediately up. Alec and Demetri this close to Charlie!

"Alice, honey, are you all right?" Charlie eyed her warily.

She swiftly got out of the car and opened the drivers side door. "You're a mess, Charlie. I'll drive you home."

"Alice? You, you, can't drive my cruiser…" His eyes widened as big as saucers. Alice was glowering at him with eyes the color of coal and her mouth had formed into a thin determined line.

"I'm family." She growled. "Now scoot over please and buckle-up."

Charlie wisely did as he was asked. Buckling his safety belt with trembling fingers, he took a deep shaky breath as she pulled swiftly out of the parking lot sending gravel flying in the car's wake. "Uh...Look, Alice honey…" He gasped as he was thrown back into his seat as soon as she was clear of the station, because she had pressed the gas pedal to the floor. "Alice!"

"It's fine, Charlie. Promise." She glanced over at him as she took a curve at nearly eighty miles per hour. "Now tell me about your visitor."

He'd never seen such driving skills. Her reflexes were amazing. He silently wondered if all of them, including his daughter, were able to handle a car as well as this. "Uh, Mark dealt with him. Young kid, pale, dark brown hair, strange purple eyes, wearing all black and a dark gray cloak. Mark assumed he was just a kid asking for directions to Longview and that his father was driving the Mercedes S class…"

It hadn't been even three minutes and they were now speeding down the long winding drive that lead to the her house.

"No." She narrowed her eyes turning to shoot him a piercing glare. "There's more. You panicked enough to alert me. Why if you weren't the one who dealt with him?" They screeched to a halt two feet from the front steps.

"Yeah, he left this on the front seat of my locked police cruiser." He quickly pulled out the letter and handed it to her. "It's addressed only with Bella's name."

Alice took a deep breath, closed her eyes, but got nothing. "Dammit all, Jacob! Not now!" She seethed, her teeth grinding in frustration. The mutt had escaped the others and it couldn't have been worse timing.

As if on cue Jake opened the front door and bounded down the front steps with a lazy grin. "Geez, Charlie. You never let me drive the cruiser…" He teased grinning down at him through the passenger door window. "You okay there, Charlie?" His took in his ashen complexion, his grin turning into a frown.

"Migraine from hell. Alice stopped by and offered to drive me home…" He croaked hoarsely, still shaking from the look that Alice had given him. "Bells home?"

"Nah, they all took off on a nature hike with Nessie." He shrugged also eyeing Alice with wary eyes. "I just got back early from my field trip of sorts."

"Jacob, take Charlie over to Sue's please. She'll have a remedy for his migraine. Edward will be here in less than ten minutes…" She growled at him through gritted teeth as she slammed out of the car and then jetted into the house with the letter still clutched in her hand.

"What's up with her?" Jake whistled low under his breath as he rounded the car, opened the drivers side door, reaching down to adjust the seat before sliding behind the wheel.

"I had a visitor today, of the 'need to know' variety, leave Bella a message in my car. My locked car. Renee has yet to return any e-mails and it's been a week. Phil and Renee's voicemail is full and has been for days." Charlie laid his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes. "Nessie talks in her sleep…who are the Volturi, Jake?" He opened one eye to glare at him.

"'Need to know', Charlie," He kept his tone neutral, his eyes on the road. "Trust me you don't wanna know."

"Yeah, I thought as much." He grumbled under his breath. "Ya, pissed off someone during that crazy month this past winter and they aren't taking it lying down are they?"

"Look, Charlie, there are good and evil forces in the 'Need to know'," Jake said quietly between his teeth, breathing evenly to keep himself in check. "This past winter power changed sides. We won. They lost. They're sore losers and don't play by the rules. They wanted to take out all of us over Nessie's existence because she's special. They don't like anything new, to them the unknown is the biggest threat to keeping their anonymity. We handled it and we will handle it again. We're the power now, not them…"

"Enough, kid." Charlie cut him off. "Do they know about Renee and Phil or not?"

"Unfortunately, yeah, they do. But as long as she's left out of the know…they can't touch them. The less you know the safer you are." Jake pulled into Sue's driveway.

"Do they monitor our messages? Our lives?" Charlie felt his blood run cold and was gripping the handle of his door in a death grip.

"Huh? No. They're all old school as far as I know. Why?" Jake frowned.

"Renee's patience is up. She knows that something is off with Bells. One year is her limit, since Bells has been seriously ill and all that. Phil and her are planning on visiting real soon. Like say her birthday soon."

"We'll have to leave for a while then. Renee can't handle this. She'll go postal. Bells eyes aren't freaky looking anymore, but still she'll lose it." Jake slammed out of the car, clearly disturbed by this new set of events.

"Leave! Where?" Charlie stalked after him. "It won't come to that. I'll head her off."

"Dartmouth probably…"

"New Hampshire?"

"Charlie, it's not a done deal. We'll still come back for yours and Sue's wedding. I've gotta go find Sam." He raced off into the forest.

"Charlie?" Sue stepped outside onto her porch.

"We've got trouble, Sue. Enough that it's got Jake and Alice beyond worried." He looked defeated, his eyes pained.

"Come inside, Charlie." She put her arm around his waist and lead him back inside. "I've got just the thing for your headache. And don't worry, our family is strong. Together we can face anything."

* * *

The Cullen house

Edward stalked into the house, instantly sensing that Jake wasn't there. "Fine. He has to come home sometime and then he and I are going to get some things settled." He growled, looking around for the others, finally spying Alice.

She was sitting on the bottom landing biting her lip. Trembling. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with horror.

Edward took in everything that she had seen and hissed in fury under his breath. "Are you sure that Caius sent them after Renee and Phil and that they used Maria…?"

"Alec left this in Charlie's police cruiser! Demetri was with him…" She handed him the brief note with trembling hands.

_The note read:_

_Dearest Bella,_

_I couldn't let yours and your daughter's first year go by without giving you something to remember it by. I was very impressed with your ability to shield those that you love. I wonder does that include your mother and her husband, so far from your protective fold. It does bear some investigating._

_Caius_

Edward scanned it then let out an ear piercing growl of rage.

"I've been focused on Aro! How could I have been so careless! Renee…Phil…Maria and her coven are no big loss, but this is going to devastate Bella and Charlie!" Alice got up to pace the front room.

"I can still feel them. They're not clear, but if Jane or Felix thought for a second that Maria was being watched. If Peter and Charlotte's scent was strong enough for them to notice. Maybe, just maybe, Jane and Felix got careless in their haste to cover their tracks. Maria bit them that much is clear…" Her eyes got cloudy once more.

"Hurricane Isabella's grounded all travel in the better part of that region. Is that a swamp that Peter, Charlotte, Benjamin, and Tia are searching?" He raced over to the computer.

"The Everglades. They tracked them to the park, but then the trail went cold so they're searching there first. Peter searched what was left of Maria's warehouse and found no sign that anyone had died. There was no death stench anywhere, only that of Maria and her coven. He thinks that they dumped Renee and Phil's bodies there before heading to Miami to get the last available flight out before the storm hit." She flitted anxiously to his side.

"How long?" Edward already knew the answer.

"Two days at least, since they were bitten. They looked…" Alice shivered. "Maria wasn't kind."

"They targeted our weakest link and left no witnesses to implicate them. Caius isn't as clear minded as Aro. He lets his emotions guide his actions. We humiliated him…Bella did…so he retaliated in kind by serving her with a devastating blow!" He felt like tearing the living room apart.

"I can still see them, if anything we will be able to watch over them when they're found." Her fingers raced across the keyboard, searching the weather site for an update on the storm.

Edward called up a satellite image of the Everglades National Park, which he wirelessly sent to the flat screen in the living room. "Focus on that while I call Carlisle."

"I did that as soon as I sent Jacob off with Charlie to Sue's. I sent Carlisle and Jasper that way. Emmett should be home in twenty minutes. They were already on the way back." She narrowed her eyes at the screen, her eyes unfocused once more. "They're in a shallow inlet, the Broad river is near there. They're trying to put out the inferno raging inside them by rolling in the muck. It's nearly over now though, so the curious alligators and crocodiles won't get their snack. The wind is so loud that it would be nearly impossible for even one of our kind to hear their agonizing cries."

"Benjamin's calming the storm around the entire area…" His phone rang, he flipped it open, not recognizing the number. "Edward Cullen…Tia, is that you? The reception is terrible…Yes, we know. Alec and Demetri left us a calling card. Alice sees them in a shallow inlet not far from the Broad River up on the Northwestern side of the park near the Gulf…Yes, it's almost over." His eyes hardened.

"As soon as the storm…Peter has experience with newborns, but Jasper and Carlisle are both en route. Alice has them both up to speed. I don't know, it's possible. She is Bella's mother, it could be genetic. Phil's strongest trait is his patience and determination…Whatever happens you can't let them feed on a human…Yes, instinct will make them hunt, but as they are in a park teeming with wildlife they'll most likely focus on the nearest gator or deer…Tia? Damn this blasted storm! It even cut off communication with a satellite phone!" He resisted the urge to crush his phone in his fist.

"Solar Flares…Really rotten timing too…" Alice rolled her eyes and then her face mirrored the panic from moments before. "Oh, no! She didn't! This day is just getting worse and worse!" She cried out in alarm then raced out the back door.

"Alice!" Edward chased after her, only to find himself with his daughter leaping into his arms. "Nessie? Sweetie?" She was clinging to him in fear, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks.

"Daddy! I didn't mean too!" She whimpered, burying her face in his shoulder, tears drenching his shirt.

He placed his hand gently against her cheek. "What is it? What happened, baby?" Nothing flew through his mind. She was blocking him out, just like Bella.

"I was dreaming…" She hiccupped. "Momma was holding me. I saw something terrible, Daddy. It was so real. Grandma Renee and Grandpa Phil. This evil woman hurting them really badly…then…then…the dark cloaked ones arrived…upset…burned everyone…took them somewhere far…put them in the trunk…" She stammered shakily squeezing her eyes shut. "They were in so much pain…like Momma was…then I saw more of them here by Grandpa Charlie's car…Just two, but the really bad ones that Momma doesn't like. I couldn't block her out, it was all so real!" She burrowed closer, her tiny fists clinging to his shirt.

"Shhh…you did nothing wrong, angel. Now, I need you to calm your mind for me so I can see…" His jaw locked, eyes darkened black with fury.

"Daddy?" Nessie's big brown eyes stared up at her father's face. "You're frightening me…" She placed her trembling hand on his face, replaying everything for him. Her eyes wide with fear.

Edward felt as if she had stabbed him through his silent heart. Could this day get any worse? He took several deep calming breaths forcing himself to place all the turmoil and rage inside him in check.

"I'm sorry, Nessie. Daddy's just having a lousy day. I'm not mad at you. Just those who are hurting our family." He crooned against her hair, rocking her in his arms.

Seth raced into the house, holding his arms out to take Nessie. "I've got Nessie. You have to get moving, Edward. They've caught Alec, Jane, Demetri, and Felix's scents. Jake, Sam, Paul, Embry, Jared, and Quil are backing up Esme, Alice, Rose, and man is Bella pissed! They can't keep up!"

Edward was torn, he couldn't just leave Ness not when she was this distraught, but then they were going to need him and fast. Bella was clearly not of her right mind enough to go after Aro's favorite four on her own. "All four?"

"Daddy. Momma's scary mad. I'll stay with Uncle Seth. You have to hurry! She's mad at my Jacob too!" She launched herself into Seth's arms.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Your Momma adores Jacob and is a force that's even a match for the Volturi elite. No one can or will be able to touch her…" He was focused now.

"Emmett might just get his chance at Felix…he's already on their scent. Seth, if Carlisle calls fill him in, tell him to focus on Florida. We'll handle our end here. Caius overstepped his bounds. Retribution is to be expected. They have to learn the old ways are no more. Our message will cement that…Love you, baby. Mind Seth. We'll be back as soon as it's done." He quickly brushed a kiss on top of her head and then in a blink of an eye he was gone out the back doors.

"What's going on, Ness?" Seth kissed the top of her head.

She showed him. Her eyes still pooled with tears. "Momma's in so much pain…"

"Shhh…It's gonna be all right, Nessie." He forced himself to smile reassuringly at her. "How about some ice-cream with the works?" He knew her weakness for sweets, particularly Chocolate.

"Sure, Uncle Seth, but with lots of Chocolate." She sniffled, rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists.

"You know the rules, kiddo. I have to add good stuff too." He chuckled.

"Fine. Strawberries, but that's it. No banana." She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Strawberries it is and then we'll play a game on the Wii or one of the other systems." He set her up onto his shoulders.

"I'll let you win this time."

 _"_ Thanks," He grinned, playfully reaching up to tug on her long waist length ponytail.

* * *

Bella pushed her body to go further than she'd ever had before. Faster! I need to go faster! They aren't going to be allowed to just leave for their fortress in Italy! No! They were gonna pay for everything! Renee and Phil were innocents! They had no right!

She was seeing everything through a red haze. Her senses on high alert. Her shield covering herself and her family, who were all trying like hell to keep pace with her.

Were they still in Washington or were they in Oregon now? Not that it mattered. The weather was on her side, a powerful storm was grounding all flights on the West Coast and the Ocean was no option either. The scent grew stronger like her quarry were now on foot, so they'd ditched the car.

Hunting were they, well, now they were the ones that were being hunted. Her nostrils flared. Not just Alec and Demetri, but Jane and Felix as well, perfect. She bared her teeth in anticipation.

:Bella! Dammit, wait for us!: Jake snarled in her head.

She'd mastered lowering her shield with Edward and Jake, so much so she could communicate with either of them no matter the distance. Not only that, but her shield was tangible now, easily able to physically protect herself and those around her from harm. It had been with Jasper's guidance that she'd learned to hone her abilities to the limit, which had included intensive combat training as well. She wasn't in the mood to chat, but include both packs in her protective fold as well.

:Bells, Edward will be beyond pissed. The weather's a bitch. They're stuck, so slow down!: Jake was now beside her.

:You've been lying to me, Jacob!: Her dark eyes shot him a furious glare.

:Bella…: He glanced over at her, his big black eyes widened in alarm.

:How long has she been having these dreams? Visions! Months! Weeks! I had a right to know, Jacob! She's mine! We could have prevented this! Been ready for them! Renee and Phil are gone! She saw it all! Every second of the horror! My baby saw everything!: Bella's tone was laced with agonizing pain and loss.

:No. Not gone, my love. Forever changed, yes. But not gone. Please slow down. We will face this together.: Edward pleaded with her. He had covered over a hundred miles in a matter of twenty minutes. Emmett was trailing him now.

:No! They didn't do anything wrong! No rules were broken! Why? Nessie saw Maria and then Jane and Felix…they looked dead! Abandoned in the swamp like trash! It's not right! It wasn't their choice…they won't…We have to help them!: Her eyes widened in agony.

:And we will. I promise you that. Now please stop. You can't fight if you aren't focused. Emmett and I are almost there.: Edward tried to reason with her.

She fell to her knees, the impact causing deep gouges on the soft mossy soil of the forest, and buried her face in her hands wishing desperately that she could cry. "NO! NO! NO! MOM!" She wailed in agony.

Jake skidded to a halt several feet in front of her then padded over to lie protectively beside her. :Bells, it's gonna be okay. Promise.: He whined, her pain was like his own.

She threw her arms around him, burying her face against the russet fur of his neck. "Charlie will blame me…" She sobbed her heart out. "Charlie…Mark…they could have…my fault…"

"No, sweetheart, it's not." Esme crooned, kneeling next to her, stroking her hair.

"The Volturi are sneaky vindictive bastards," Rose growled as she soothingly rubbed her back.

"I was the one who was careless. I was watching Aro, not Caius. I'm so sorry, Bella." Alice knelt in front of her.

Sam and the rest of the wolves formed a circle of protection around them.

"I can't let them get away with this! It's not right!" Bella looked up into Alice's miserable face. "All of us underestimated Caius. It's no ones fault. Is Charlie…?" She croaked hoarsely.

:He's fine, Bells. I drove him to Sue's myself. The rest of the packs are all on red alert. Seth's watching Nessie.: Jake answered before Alice could.

"Charlie's fine. I drove him to our place in his police cruiser. He was a mess. Alec left you Caius' calling card on his front seat. I felt his distress, because I was thinking about Charlie…" Alice took both of Bella's hands in her own. "He's tough, Bella. He wasn't mad at you. Worried, yes. Angry, no. Renee was planning a surprise trip, so he was focused on that."

:Leah and Nahuel are in Northern California with his sisters in tow. All of them have no problem with the 'vegetarian' lifestyle. All but one, she stayed back in South America with Huilen. The two of them have joined up with Zafrina's Coven. Man, we're close to Portland...we must be in Mt. Hood National Park. Edward's gonna be here any minute now. Geez, what was he doing mach five? Poor Emmett. The big guy doesn't even rate. He's barely keeping him in sight.: Jake gave Bella an update.

"We wait for Edward and Emmett." Bella pulled herself together. "Then we send Caius a message of our own. Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri crossed the line and will pay dearly for it.

* * *

Next

Chapter Two- An eye for an eye


	2. Eye for an eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

**Somewhere in the Mt. Hood National Forest**

Jane scowled in disgust as she finished off her meal. They'd discovered a campsite where four aspiring climbers had bunkered down to ride out the storm in a tent. "I loathe this wilderness. All the rain does is complicate everything." She tossed the drained corpse next to the fire.

"We're not savages, so it's natural for us to detest such barbaric surroundings." Alec tossed his dinner next to Jane's.

"Too bad we've only found four, because I'm in the mood for a feast." Felix disposed of his meal by throwing the body into the campfire, with Alec and Jane's.

Demetri was more intent on what he wasn't sensing than on draining his victim. "I don't like this. I can't track any of them." He snapped the neck of his struggling prey.

"Bella shields them or don't you remember that?" Felix rolled his eyes at him. "Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and even wolf boy are all on a hunting trip in Canada. I seriously doubt the women would stray far from home. Let alone come after us. We're in the clear."

"Bella's gift is similar to Renanta's, but still in the infantile stages." Alec shrugged.

"She's too reliant on Edward to ever challenge us. Now finish off your dinner, so we can devise a means of getting out of this wild and back home to Volterra." Jane was insulted that he was even thinking such nonsense.

"We underestimated them before," Demetri grumbled, focusing on his meal.

"Those mongrels allied with them, a temporary truce." Alec sneered.

"Filthy creatures," Jane wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I only wish we'd stayed and watched her mother get eaten by those gators." Felix sulked.

"Our task was complete and I was not going to be stranded in that wasteland." Jane narrowed her eyes.

"No one is saying otherwise, dearest." Alec put a soothing arm around her.

"I should have accompanied you instead of Felix. What if one of the Nomads caught your scent…" Demetri paced the campsite. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

"You worry too much. It was Maria's territory and all of them knew how insane she was." Felix growled.

"Still. I did pick up a familiar scent that's why I chose to leave them in the swamp." Jane glared up at the angry sky, it was raining buckets now.

"Peter and Charlotte rarely travel that far South and even if it was them…they couldn't know you were there. The gusts from the oncoming storm would have altered any scent." Alec put more fuel on the fire. "No. We're fine and the storm won't last forever."

* * *

**A few miles Northeast**

Edward rocketed by them, his speed so fast he could have broken the sound barrier.

Emmett skidded to a halt in front of Paul. "Maybe, he'll figure it our when he reaches Salem." He waited for Paul to let him inside the circle then saw red as he took in how devastated his baby sister was. "It's gonna be okay, baby sis. I'll make them pay that's a promise." He snarled.

"Emmett," Bella smiled weakly at him. "Was that streak Edward that just blurred by us?"

"Yeah, he's going full out. It takes him a few to slow down. He'll be here in a sec though."

 _Hey, Edward! Ya past us like a minute ago. Stop showing off. Bells needs you!_ Jake rolled his eyes, as if to say that figures.

 _Jacob? Why the bloody hell didn't you say something the second I overshot your location?_ Edward wheeled around heading back towards the others.  _Bella, love, I'm coming. Just hold on._

 _Em is here highly amused and ready for battle. The packs are in awe of your abilities. Seriously, 'The Flash', even the 'Man of Steel' have nothing on you._ She teased, sighing in relief when Sam stepped aside to allow him into the protective circle.

Edward pulled her to her feet and into his arms. "I'm so very sorry…"

"I'm fine." She buried her face against his shoulder.

He looked at the others, his eyes taking in the concern and fierce determination in all of their eyes. "The four of them are feeding in a camp West of us, so we're still downwind from them. Demetri is the only one on guard. The others are bored to death. Jane hates the environment, but their travel plans are on hold because of the storm. None of them realize that in their haste they made a grievous error…"

"Renee and Phil were alive and the inlet was sheltered enough to keep their bodies protected during the burning…" Alice finished where he left off. "No offense, boys, but I need to see." She gracefully sprang over Sam's massive head, dancing over to sit on a stump a full football field away.

"Benjamin and Peter have found them. They should be waking up in a little less than two hours. Tia and Charlotte were told to wait in an empty cabin until they gage the situation." She broke into a big smile. "Jazz is gonna love this. Renee's not unlike Bella. She doesn't wish to hurt innocents. She knows what's happened and had already figured it all out after seeing something that Charlie sent her about Nessie, a video I think. Anyway, she's been researching everything. Phil's patience has been modified into a sort of iron self-control, because the transformation had merged that with his unwavering determination…"

All eyes and ears were focused on Alice.

"He's so open-minded about everything and was ready to take our secret to the grave. He's been reining her in. Keeping her from doing anything rash. I don't think either are going to have any difficulty, but it's fortunate that Jazz and Carlisle will be there in a few short hours. They know them and trust them completely. The only focus in Renee's mind and it overrides even the thirst is getting to hold Bella. Holding her baby in her arms is all she wants."

Edward cupped Bella's face between his hands and looked deeply into her pained amber eyes. "Can you do this? I know that you're focusing your shield, but you don't have to fight them…" He tried desperately to gage her emotions. She wasn't sharing everything with him and it worried him beyond measure.

Bella shot him an exasperated look. "Do I have to just be our ultimate defensive weapon? Will it truly distract you if I'm the one who rips Jane limb from limb?" She sulked when his eyes mirrored the same emotional hell that she'd experienced not so long ago during Victoria and her newborn army's invasion.

"She graduated to grizzlies two months ago. She can even go toe-to-toe with you. Jasper calls her his prized student. She'll be fine, little brother. Her shield makes her…hell all of us, untouchable to even their strongest offense." Emmett ignored his brother's 'but the hell out' glare.

"It's a mental condition that he caught three years ago." Rose rolled her eyes. "He can't bare to see her in danger, even now when she's untouchable."

"Rosalie, Emmett," Esme shot them a dark look.

"Then just take out Demetri and Felix first. Leaving Alec for Rose and I and Jane for Bella." Alice's eyes danced wickedly. "Jack and Sam's packs can make sure no one escapes."

Sam and Jake grumbled followed by the rest of the wolves.

"Fine. We'll let you boys have a go at dismembering them after we've ripped their heads off." She rolled her eyes. "Jake can have fun with Bella tearing apart Jane. We need to leave their cloaks and pendants intact so our message to Caius is clear. Aro and Marcus are oblivious to his plan. In truth the three of them aren't on the best of terms and it's making their ranks uneasy."

"Aro wanted Benjamin just as much as he covets Alice. He wasn't pleased when he summoned Amun and Kebi, only to find that his prize had joined Carlisle's coven or that Amun had even thought to start his own powerful collection." Edward elaborated for the others all the while never breaking the stare down with his wife.

"Marcus feels that his brothers actions are childish and they deserve what's coming to them. Aro may just challenge Caius to a duel when all is said in done. Let's face it we're basically defanging their unstoppable Army. Marcus won't retaliate, as Caius was clearly the one who was in the wrong. Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri all gleefully volunteered to carry out his plan. Anything to make us all pay. Well, actually Bella for handing them their only defeat." Alice was clearly enjoying what she was being shown.

 _Don't be selfish, Edward. She'll be fine. Promise. The leeches hurt her Mom and Phil. This'll be like closure. The more we wait the more likely they'll bolt._  Jake nudged Edward's shoulder with his muzzle.

 _It's just the thought…I know that all of you are right, but._ He locked eyes with Jake.

 _Enough! I'll stay in the background keeping all of you safe. Then when Jane's in the clear, she's mine. I won't ever be in any danger. But, if we don't attack soon Leah, Nahuel and his two sisters are gonna beat us to them!_ Bella finally gave in and compromised. "I like Alice's plan, so let's do this before we miss all the fun. Leah, Nahuel, and his sisters are coming to join us. They were in Northern California like ten minutes ago."

"They'll have to bunk with Leah and Nahuel at their new place in La Push. Thanks to Pacific Northwest Trust and their more than generous endowment," Emmett shot Edward a sly glance. "The reservation has all that it needs for a much-needed face-lift and Esme gets to sink her teeth into a new project. It keeps us all busy and Billy can get around where ever he needs."

"Leah and Nahuel have more than enough room for his sisters. Benjamin and Tia have Edward's old room. Renee and Phil will be welcome as well. Edward purchased a private island off Vancouver Island that's teeming with wildlife. It's previous owners were quite well off and used it as a vacation getaway. They needed to sell for financial reasons, so it was the perfect choice as it has everything that we could ever ask. We shall bring Renee and Phil there away from temptation until they are ready acclimate into society." Esme smiled serenely even though Edward stared openmouthed that she had spoiled the surprise.

Bella's eyes widened looking from Edward to Esme. "That's where we were going to? What you've been working on while I was training with Jasper? An island?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Don't be cross with me. It's so you can always be close to Charlie, even when we have to leave. The deep-sea fishing boat that we got him for his Birthday is all that he needs to rich Isle Isabella." He eyed her warily.

"You bought me an island…Unreal…I love you so much!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him.  _Thank you for thinking of Charlie. Let's go send our message and then I have to hold Nessie. I really spooked her. Then we need to pack and go get mom and Phil. After that I promise you that I will show you exactly how much I love you for buying me that island._

 _Focus, Bells. Thank him later. How he kept it from you this long is beyond me. He lives to make you happy. The sooner you focus the faster you two can…well, you get the point._ Jake was making gagging noises.

That got Edward's back up.

 _You're grounded. That trip was part of your grade. It wasn't just a male bonding ritual, as you very well knew. Your education is important. There is more to life than granting my daughter's every whim. Your year off is over. Clearly you can't focus in a classroom, so I'm it. You want time with Nessie, then you play by my rules. She's fine with allowing you designated school hours. If Bella had to graduate then so do you. As incentive Rose has a project for you. It's what's hidden under the sheet in the garage. Do we have an understanding or not?_ Edward put his foot down with Jake while focusing on the situation at hand.

He ended the kiss and then took a few deep breaths to think clearly again. "Sam and the others will take defensive positions on all sides of the campsite. We will trap them from every angle. Bella will be using her shield only to protect us from any mental attacks, traces, and to disguise our scents. No sense making this too easy. Emmett would sulk for the next century. Remember Renee and Phil are priority, so there will be no playing with your target before ending their existence."

Sam and the others, minus Jake left to take position.

"Let's do this." Emmett cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

"The sooner we do the faster I can sink my teeth into my next rebuild." Rose actually winked at Jake. "It's of the Jaguar variety."

Jake was drooling.  _Fine. You win. I'll be good. A Jag…that's like something I've always wanted to…_

Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Edward, and Bella all grinned.

_My Jag! No frickin way!_

_Only if you earn it, but yes it's your eighteenth birthday incentive project._ Edward playfully punched his shoulder.

 _He's an expert at compromise. I should know. So hit the books. Pay attention and your dream car is yours._ Bella playfully tugged his ear.

 _Do not do anything, but shield us until I say otherwise. Demetri and Felix first. Alice and Rose will take Alec. Then Jane is all yours and Jacob's._ Edward shadowed Bella's side.

 _You worry too much. I'll stand by Esme like a good girl, unless Alec or Jane try something then it's game on._ Bella gritted her teeth in frustration. Was I ever this bad!

 _Humor me. Time is of the essence. Nessie needs us and then we make plans to bring home Phil and Renee._ He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before going to join Emmett, Rose, and Alice.

"It will be fine, sweetie." Esme ran beside her, as did Jake.

 _Sound familiar to ya, Bells? Now it's your turn to feel how he did when you asked him to sit out before. You're a mom now, let them handle the heavies. Jane's who ya want anyway, so humor him._ Jake wasn't going to let either of them out of his sight.

_I'll be tech support. They won't know it's not just a mental shield until it's too late. I see them pull out a flamethrower lighter and it's safety first. Emmett can sulk all he wants. No one gets a scratch on my watch._

* * *

"The female wolf, the hybrid Nahuel, and his half sisters are due South of us and moving swiftly in our direction. She might have caught our scent." Demetri narrowed his eyes.

"You're paranoid. This is her domain. Nahuel is curious about the Cullen brat child, as are his siblings. Neither has anything to do with the other." Jane was tiring of his paranoia.

"We'll change our path to the East. We've been idle long enough." Alec frowned when he caught movement outside the camp. "Impossible…"

Felix cracked his neck as if to loosen up and ready himself for combat. "We can take a bunch of oversized mongrels, easy."

"I didn't sense them!" Demetri was in a crouch, eyes wildly searching the clearing for any movement.

Jane bared her teeth. Her attack was useless. "That little bitch of Edward's is here!" She hissed through her teeth.

Alec got in front of his twin, a snarl ripping from his throat. "Hers is only a mental defense. We can take the women with out any difficulty."

Edward, Emmett, and Embry stepped out of the shadows on the East side of the clearing.

Rose, Alice, Jared, and Quil appeared from the west.

Bella, Esme, and Jake stood in the North.

Sam and Paul were covering their Southern exit.

"You were saying, Alec?" Edward was ready to attack at any second.

"Hey, Felix." Bella sneered at him. "I'd say you look good, but that'd be a lie. You look like a drowned parasite. Too bad Emmett is gonna rip your head off in a sec. No hard feelings, okay." Then she focused her fury on Jane. "Jane, I'm gonna enjoy tearing you apart."

"That leaves Alec for Rose and I." Alice was itching to get her claws into Alec.

"Demetri is mine." Edward snarled.

Felix and Emmett launched at each other. The sound was deafening as the two made contact. Emmett sent Felix flying into, then through, the trunk of a sequoia and right where Embry was waiting to tear Felix's leg off with a bite of his massive jaws.

Edward and Demetri circled each other, snarls ripping their throats and then Demetri sprang his attack unfortunately for him Edward moved like lightning, grabbed him be the neck, and sent him flying into a pile of granite boulders. Demetri splintered them on impact. Sam was there to rip his arm off.

Alec didn't stand a chance against Rose and Alice. Their teamwork had him headless in less than a minute. Jared and Quil were given the pleasure of ripping him to pieces.

Emmett and Embry were taking turns. He would pile drive Felix and Embry would tear off another piece.

Edward and Sam tag teamed as well. None of Demetri's counterstrikes were able to touch them, while theirs left him mortally wounded. He was minus an arm and leg. Half of his torso and the better part of his remaining hand and upper thigh. Before they took pity on him and finally tore his head off.

Jane was left face-to-face with Bella. "I win no matter if this is my end. Your mother and her pitiful husband are dead. I told Maria to torture them slowly. She had them for a week. She'd drained their bodies dry before we arrived. That was to be my pleasure. She died for her insolence with her stable of newborns. We left them in a swamp for the native wildlife to devour." She thought that she was playing her trump card, still going with the knowledge that Bella was ruled by her emotions. Bella's attack was mental, so she could easily take her. Centuries of watching previous battles made her the better fighter. She was wrong on all counts.

"You were sloppy, Jane." Bella sprang with such swiftness that Jane barely caught her movement. She grabbed her by the arm her strength had barely ebbed so she easily ripped it off Jane's body, and sent it flying at Jake's feet. "Renee and Phil weren't dead. Maria's venom was already racing through their veins. My mom is forever changed, as is Phil."

Jane screeched in fury, clawing her razor sharp talons across Bella's flawless face. They bent back, snapping off as they met an invisible wall of the strongest steel.

"The days when the Volturi can come, take, kill, and then go as they please are over." Bella sent her flying at Jake and he tore her apart until the torso and head were all that remained. "You killed innocents for the last time!" She ripped her head from her shoulders and then tossed that into the roaring campfire.

When it was done barely twenty minutes had gone by. They were tossing pieces into the fire. Their pendants, Jane's medallion, and robe were all that was left. Purple smoke rose high into the late afternoon sky and the strong incense of burning creature of the night permeated the air.

* * *

Next

Chapter Three- New Family


	3. New Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"I believe that you missed these." Nahuel stepped from the misty shadows with several fingers and a mangled hand in his own hands.

Leah had part of a mutilated leg in her mouth.  _Sorry we're late._

Two exotic eyed beauties stood behind them with wide eyes their mouths agape in awe. Watching the swift but deadly justice had been both frightening as well as an adrenaline rush to watch. Each held another part of their new family's rival in their trembling hands.

 _There wasn't enough to go around. We had to take turns. Are they okay? Just how much did you see, those two look stunned._ Jake eyed the two Teen Miss Universes curiously. Were any of them not goddesses? These two were tall and willowy, not unlike Alice, but could take Rose in the beauty category easy. She most definitely was not the fairest one of all anymore. He could just imagine her reaction when he saw these Amazon goddesses that looked like they came straight from Wonder Woman's 'Paradise Island'.

 _This is all new to them. We've been traveling nonstop most of the way, only stopping to hunt. Dora and Sel prefer animals to humans, so it's all good. Is it true about Renee and Phil? Oh, and you might wanna close your mouth you're drooling. It's embarrassing._ Leah padded over to the fire and spat her piece of leg into it.

 _Can't blame me for that, I mean, I am male, ya know_. Jake went back to scouring the site for pieces. Leah was on his tail.  _Yeah, Bells…Hell all of us are experiencing the angry stage of the grieving process, even though they aren't really gone, just forever changed. Alice says it's all good, so its wait and see._

Esme walked over, her smile welcoming, to Nahuel and his sisters. "Hello. I'm Esme Cullen. My children are a bit occupied with clean up, but will greet the two of you in a few minutes."

"Welcome home, Nahuel. I'm sorry it's under such grave circumstances." She gave him a loving hug.

"It is good to be home, Esme. I am sorry about Bella's mother and her husband. Is there any news?" Nahuel gently returned the embrace, before releasing her to introduce his sisters. "Esme, this is Selene and Pandora. Leona wished to stay with Aunt Huilen. Zafrina sends her love."

"Hello, Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you." Selene's voice was soft and angelic, her aquamarine eyes shone with gentlness.

"Yes, it's wonderful to meet you at last." Pandora beamed, her voice angelic like her sister's was fully of life and her emearld eyes were alight with wonder. "Nahuel raved about your whole family...He was really telling the truth, Sel. She really did survive, just like he said, and she's so amazing too." She stared at Bella in wonder.

Nahuel had walked over to greet Bella with a gentle embrace.

"Nahuel!" Bella happily hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry," He growled softly.

"They're both going to be fine, so it's not all doom and gloom." She glanced over his shoulder at his sisters. "Just the two, huh."

"Yes, Leto is the youngest, but also the wildest. Zafrina is the prefect mentor for her. My Aunt is content as well and understands why I choose this path." He put his arm aound her shoulders and took her to meet his sisters. "My Leah is my life and all of you are my family. My sisters are blessesd that you wish to welcome them as well."

Bella's eyes widened as she surmised the obvious. Twins. They had to be. The two young women were both tall, willowy, and as graceful as Alice. Raven back hair fell to their wand slim waists or it would have if the mass of incredible hair hadn't been fashioned into high genie style poneytails. Their features would make even Rose envious. They reminded her of the goddess Artemis. Their only difference was eye color, though equally striking, ones was aquamarine and the other the deepest emerald. Their skin would make a tanning enthusist weep with envy, it was the purest golden sunkist color. Alice would approve of their clothing, definitely not off-the-rack.

"Twins..." Was all that she could manage to say, as she gazed at the two of them in wonder. Giving thanks silently that Ness had been the only little nudger that she'd had to nurture. Twins would have been impossible.

"Yes, their mother was not a delicate flower, beautiful with out question, but very shall we say robust. She was a scholar of her people, gifted in many ways. Perfect for my father's needs. Their minds are able to take in endless amounts of knowledge. Either of them can master anything that they put their minds to in a short period of time, that is their gift." He proudly boasted about his younger siblings.

"Selene is gentle in nature, nurturing not unlike Esme, and her gift in the arts would make Leonardo, Raphel, Donatello, and Michelangelo weep with envy. In music she is what can only be called a virtuoso. Pandora is the opposite, always full of life ready for the next adventure. There isn't anything that she can't do and her ability to blend in to any situation is astouding."

"They'll have no problem blending in..." Bella tried to keep the shock out of her voice. They might even rival Edward and she didn't think that was even possible.

"So many 'Shape shifters'... Are all of them Leah's family?" Sel turned to ask Esme in wonder, eyeing one in partiular with gray fur and black spots, who was also intrigued by her.

"Yeah, they're a sight to behold all right. In a way yes, I suppose they are all her brothers, but her little brother Seth is her closest relation. He's back home watching my Nessie." Bella smiled, answering her question.

"Hi. I'm Bella Cullen. Welcome to our family. Sorry it's under these circumstances, but then Jake, Em, and Edward will just chalk it up to my unbelievable bad luck."

Nahuel smothered a chuckle, as to not hurt her feelings.

"Honey, they're only teasing. No harm is meant." Esme reached out to squeeze her hand.

"No, it's true. There's no denying that I'm a magnet for trouble." Bella sighed heavily.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella." Sel and Dora chimed wonderingly.

"Oh, sorry about that...I'm Dora and this is Sel." Dora beemed and Sel smiled shyly.

"My Nessie is excited to meet you..." Bella's brows rose in question. Leah was leading Embry over to them. "Hey, Leah. Something wrong with Embry? He looks bedazzled."

Embry was gazing longingly at one of the twins, his eyes alight with devotion.

Leah, rolled her eyes, calling Jake over to her.  _Embry just imprinted with Selene. So you might wanna get your tail over here._

 _Sure, sure...nice one..._ Jake didn't believe a word until he turned his massive russet head in their direction. It was obvious that Embry had only eyes for one of the exotic babes. He raced over to them.  _He what?! That leaves only Seth!_

Edward held his head from the backlash of Jake's mental shout.  _What now? I see, so that's three for three._ He looked over at where Bella was talking with the new arrivals.

"Em, Rose, finish up here. I'm needed over with the new arrivals." He tossed the remaing pieces of Demetri into the blazing fire pit, and then went to join his wife.

Rose smirked at Emmett. "I bet you a second honeymoon that Seth falls for the other one." Alec's foot went into the fire.

"That's a sucker's bet, babe, but you're on." He tossed the last of Felix into the fire and then pulled her to him for a long kiss.

Edward flashed a welcoming smile at Nahuel and his sisters. "Welcome home. Leah, Nahuel. This must be Selene and Pandora. I'm Edward Cullen, welcome to our family."

Embry was sitting beside Selene, his tail thumping happily, tongue lolling from the side of his muzzle. All because Selene was stroking his back.

"It's a pleasue to finall meet all of you. Are the wolves always so cordial? He's quite handsome too, as wolves go." Selene laughed when Embry licked her arm. "Yes, yes, I like you too."

Embry howled in delight, before bounding off into the forest.

"Sel, you've made a friend. I imagine he looks twice as appealing out of all of that fur." Dora teased her twin then added playfully to the others, "Does he have a brother or the like? From what I have heard about this impriniting process, my sister might be joining that all exclusive society."

Sel blushed under her golden skin. "Dora, he was just being..." Her voice trained off as Embry stepped into the clearing. "My he is something isn't he..." Her eyes met his.

"That boy is a died and gone to heaven miracle of male perfection..." Dora sighed in envy. It was obvious this one was all ready enamored with her twin.

Embry's eyes were alight with happiness as he walked towards them, eyes only for Selene. "Hi. This is easier. I'm Embry Call."

"Hello..." Sel got lost in his gentle deep brown eyes. "I'm Selene..."

"That's such a beautiful name..." Embry held out his hand to her. "Would you like to run home with me? I can show you the cool places on the way there."

"I'd like that very much." The moment that their hands had met it felt as if an electrical current of energy had shot up her arm.

"See you guys back at 'The Castle'" Embry barely noticed anyone but Sel.

"Have fun." Dora was highly amused, as the new lovebirds sprinted, eyes only for each other, out of the clearing.

 _He'll be useless for at least a week._ Jake rolled his brown-black eyes.

"A week. Try a month, That boy is gone." Bella giggled.

"All signs do point that way." Edward kissed Bella on top of her head.

 _My baby brother could do worse. Dora's exactly what he needs and Embry and Sel were made for each other. I guess all and all Bella's bad luck streak actually did some good._ Leah happily sat at her man's side.

"We shall see, my love." Nahuel murmured softly.

"Well, I think it's lovely that Embry and Selene have found each other like Nahuel and Leah did." Esme left them to survey the scene for anything that they might have missed.

She found everything satisfactory and turned to her other children. "Emmett, Rose, it's time to go home. Go collect Alice. She was getting one of her migraines again." She turned to Jake and Quil. "Jake, please tell Sam thank you for all of us."

"We take care of our own. We shall see you back home. Please keep us informed. We will help where we can. Travel with you to Florida if it is needed." Edward spoke for the Sam.

_Jake. I'm gonna go with Sam, unless you need me._

_Nah, Quil, go ahead. Embry's got you wanting to check on Clair. Like I wanna hold Ness._

_Thanks, Bro. We going to Florida?_ Quil seemed anxious _._

_Don't know. You'll probably stay home. You'd never last that far from Clair._

_You're one to talk. Skipping out on Science And Physics class. Got yourself grounded for it too. Nice going, boss._ Leah snickered.

 _I'll deal. I'm getting a Jag out of the deal, so it's all good_.

_He meant straight A's. You can barely keep a B average._

_Watch me._

_Can we join up too?_ Quil whined.

"Fine." Edward sighed in defeat rubbing his throbbing temple. "Wonderful, now I've got a migraine."

"You know that you love the challenge and it is one of your strongest quirks." Bella blew him a kiss and he pulled her into his arms.

"I'll aid you if you'd like." Nahuel offered him some support.

"Sel and I can help too." Dora loved a good challenge.

"We will all lend a hand. Now, let us return home so we can focus on Phil and Renee." Esme was more than ready to go home and ended the chat.

* * *

Next

Chapter Four- Reborn


	4. Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

**Florida Everglades**

"Renee?" Phil opened his eyes to an entirely new world.

Whoa?! Unreal…The burning fire in his throat wasn't pleasing, but he didn't feel like uncontrollable monster like the ones in psycho Maria's coven.

"Pal, you picked the wrong meal." He narrowed his eyes at the twenty foot croc trying to gnaw off his leg. Instinct kicked in and a half second later he was tasting his first kill and that he was underwater didn't bother him in the least.

Renee's eyes flashed open. "Phil?!" She sprang to her feet, body crouched in defensive stance, eyes taking in every movement around her. Her mind crystal clear for the first time ever in her life, making everything her mood, thirst, actions easier to control. "Must not hurt anyone…but this thirst in my throat is unbearable."

A few whitetail bucks were drinking not ten yards downwind from her, so they hadn't caught her scent yet. "Perfect. I'll quench my thirst and then find Phil…" She sprang, launching herself soundlessly at the biggest buck. He was no match for her newborn speed or strength.

* * *

Peter watched in amazement. "So this is what Jasper meant. Her bloodline can forgo the worst of the newborn madness." He whispered to Benjamin.

"Alice was right, even Phil is behaving rationally. Outstanding. Are they all natural vampires." Benjamin mused quietly.

"Let's watch for now. There are no humans for miles and you're keeping the storm stationary, so they'll all be hunkered inside." Peter settled back against the trunk of the massive mangrove they were sitting in.

"It's almost cruel. They've had a multitude of storms, all but one not named after one of us."

"Humans love to ignore the obvious, just to have no interruptions in their often mundane lives. So they often need warnings. Not that they do any good. They have such short attention spans."

"Very true, my friend. However, there are rare exceptions whom the two of us have been fortunate to meet and now call family." Benjamin focused on Renee. "Astounding, she's still focused."

"Phil's finished quenching his thirst for now. He's sensed us, but seems focused on finding Renee." Peter hissed.

* * *

"Phil!" Renee was crushed in her husband's protective embrace. "I was so worried that I was alone. We have to contact Bella. She'll think that they've killed us. She'll do something rash. They'll…they'll…." She whimpered at lightning speed.

"Shhh…easy, sweetheart. We'll figure this out. Swim there if we have to, from what I've experienced we don't have to breathe, and our speed is mega fast. I mean, we could probably run there in a few days. We just need to hold our breath around humans...Man that sounds freaky." He soothingly smoothed her hair. "And our voices sound like we're singing and our scent is unreal…" He tilted her chin up for a long kiss.

They broke off the kiss a long while later, because Renee finally came back to her senses. "Um…we need to stay focused, but that was…" She reluctantly stepped out of his arms, keeping her hand in his.

It was then that she caught Peter and Benjamin's scents. Her lip curled back and she instinctively got into a protective crouch. "Those creeps never left." A growl ripped from her throat.

"Or we're in someone else's territory." Phil mirrored his wife's stance, his keen eyes alert, ready to defend.

"Peace, friends. We're not here to harm either of you." Peter's voice echoed around them.

"We are family to your daughter, Bella. I am Benjamin, part of Carlisle's coven. Peter is Jasper's brother. We only wish to help you." Benjamin's tenor was soothing and not threatening.

"Bella? You know my baby?" Renee relaxed from her stance, but her eyes were still wary, guarded.

"What is our girl's little angel's nickname?" Phil wasn't as trusting. Maria knew a lot about their lives, so this could be a trick.

"Nessie. Bella tolerates it, but Renesmee Carlie is her given name. Jacob won that battle, besides Renesmee is quite a mouthful…no offense taken." Benjamin silently jumped down from his perch, his hands held up in submission.

"Jacob is lucky Edward is so tolerant. Then he is Bella's best man or so she calls him." Peter landed beside him.

"Ness owns the boy. He has no choice, but to bow to her every whim." Benjamin chuckled.

"Like Edward tends to do with Bella. An Island for their first anniversary…" Peter rolled his eyes at Benjamin then focused on Renee and Phil. "Well, ma'am do y'all believe us now?"

"Do you have a phone? I need to talk to my baby…before…"

"Yep, you're friends that's for sure." Phil had his arm around Renee's shoulders in a protective restraining hold. "Sorry, we're new to the rules."

"You both are anomalies, not unlike Bella was when she awakened after the birth of Renesmee. Normal newborns let the thirst rule their actions." Benjamin walked cautiously towards them.

"Jasper was marveled by her. Bella saved us all this past winter. We owe our very existence to her and are forever in her service." Peter took out his mobile and frowned down at it. "Still no service. The storm most likely took out a few towers."

"Tia and Charlotte might have the Satellite phone working." Benjamin arched a brow at Peter. "The two of them have fed. Both are rational, even tempered."

"I've never felt more centered in my life, now please take me to the phone. Bella could be in danger." Renee took deep calming breaths, reining in the urge to snarl or throttle them.

"We've met your enforcers. You've got some shady cops in your ranks." Phil narrowed his crimson eyes.

"The Volturi consider themselves royalty in our world. Their coven is well over twenty-five hundred years-old. Aro, Caius, and Marcus are the heads and their followers are loyal to the core, to the point of worshipping them mindlessly. Once we thought they were fair and just, or that is what we believed them to be. We were shown this past winter how wrong we were. The Volturi are nothing like how we believed them to be." Peter's eyes narrowed.

"They live to lord over us and their main goal or at least Aro's is to acquire power." Benjamin's eyes flashed, Aro had been not unlike his own creator had been. Becoming immortal had not been his choice or that of his mate's. "My creator sought a similar path. Aro thought otherwise and his life was forfeit because of it. His mate was the first to pay for Amun's greed."

"All the brothers were served their first loss in a few millenniums, that's if they've ever lost, during our showdown with them at the dawning of the New Year. The Cullen family were accused of an unforgivable crime. The creation of an immortal child. We were called by them to witness that Nessie was nothing of the sort, at the time she was growing at such an extraordinary rate, not fixed in time as we are now. Bella only survived the birth, because Edward stopped at nothing to save her. She and Ness are both flourishing, as if what came to pass was meant to be." Peter paced in front of them.

"Aro collects those of our kind with power. He covets it. Jane and Alec are his prize acquisitions, created when the twins were barely into their adolescence. Jane makes you feel like you are on fire, burning alive, in mind numbing pain. Alec makes you feel nothing at all. Demetri can track anyone, sans Bella, anywhere in the world."

"Bella is what we call a shield, able to keep out anyone, even Aro and Edward. The two most powerful thought-reader's of our world, out of her mind. She can also physically shield anyone who is under her protection."

"Alice can see what will be, but her visions are based on what the person of her focus decides and subject to change. Aro wants the three of them more than anything in the world."

"Jasper can calm or entice the tenor of a person or entire groupings of people. Nessie is the opposite of the mother, no one keeps her out. She entrances all that meet her with but a touch. There are more. I could go on…I myself have power over all the elements." Benjamin could see that he was overwhelming the two of them, so he stopped.

"Forgive us. To sum up. Bella handed them their first defeat. Caius furious bided his time until he thought we were unawares and struck like the vile viper that he is. You both got caught in the cross fire. We are so sorry about that. We were careless. You were thought safe. Aro touched Edward thus seeing his entire life history, so we should have known when he touched Caius that…"

"Ben. Peter. Please, fill us in later. Bella will…" Renee shouted in frustration, her voice a symphony of high soprano bells.

"Bella will be fine. Edward and Jake will see to that." Phil pulled her against him.

"Jake and his Quileute tribe members do provide quite the guarding capabilities, and Edward is as deadly as a Lion protecting his pride. But Bella is a force unto her own self. Nothing can touch her unless she deems it so. Her ability is quite unique and very rare. The ultimate shield both mental as well as corporeal. She is very safe that I can assure you." Benjamin said soothingly.

"Jake's tribe?" Renee frowned.

"Now that you are one of us, the supernatural is all for you to see. Jacob Black is a 'shape-shifter', as are many of the younger members of his tribe. They resemble another of the forever ones known as the werewolf. The Cullens' and Quileutes' have an unbreakable truce. You see, for not only had Nessie claimed Jacob, but Carlisle and his coven have vowed never to kill or bite a human. They hunt animals to satisfy their thirst. Carlisle has never taken a life since his creation over three hundred years ago…" Peter explained.

"Your eyes are burgundy and his are amber…" Phil frowned.

"I and my Charlotte chose a different path, but we feed only on the vile dregs of human society, rarely if ever on the innocent during our mature vampire existence." Peter explained. "Newborns are born with a similar color as mine, but the color changes depending on what the vampire feeds on. Animals eventually change the color to Amber-gold, not unlike Benjamin's."

"Come, we will join Tia and Charlotte and see if we can contact Edward and Bella. If not them Carlisle and Jasper, who are journeying here as we speak." Benjamin motioned for the two of them to follow.

"Did Alice see everything?"

"Not until Charlie was left a message on the front seat of his locked patrol cruiser for Bella from Caius. Caius sent Alec and Demetri to deliver the message. Two of our friends in Europe gave Charlotte and I notice that Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri were journeying to this State, not far from your residence. They contacted Benjamin and Tia as well. We went to intercede, but alas were far too late. Again, ma'am, we are so sorry…"

"For what? What happened, happened and it's over. We need to focus on the now!" Renee threw her hands up in frustration.

"In other words, it's all good. We're not angry. Confused as hell, yeah, but that's it. The burning from the inside out wasn't all that great, but the result we can more than live with. If that even relates to us anymore. We don't need to breathe." Phil let them off the hook, as they sped through the swamp at ludicrous speed. "This rocks! It's like we're our own land speeders! George Lucas eat your heart out!"

"Star Wars?" Peter narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"That's almost insulting." Benjamin growled.

"Boys, focus please!" Renee snapped.

"Sorry, ma'am…" Benjamin and Peter cringed, it was like being scolded by a presence they hadn't felt in forever, their mothers.

"Yes, dear…" Phil cringed from the look.

"Oh honestly, Bella first then you can go play all that you want." Renee gritted her teeth when he sulked at her.

"Wonderful, we've got a maternal tigress and a big adolescent on our hands." Benjamin muttered under his breath.

"Jazz should be here with Carlisle soon and as for the other Phil is a newborn irrational thought is the norm." Peter shrugged.

* * *

Next

Chapter Five- Her secret


	5. Her Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"Nessie, sweetie," Bella carefully slipped her out of Seth's arms. The poor boy looked exhausted sprawled out on the more comfortable custom-made couch, the perfect size for a growing teenage shape-shifter. His snores echoed off the ceiling.

"Momma," Nessie yawned blinking open sleepy lavender lids to gaze sleepily up at her. "You're back…" She curled up against her shoulder lifting her tiny hand to Bella's cheek.

Bella was given a replay of her and Seth's afternoon. The triple chocolate fudge ice-cream creation. Playing video games after. Letting Seth think he won. Grandpa Carlisle's call. Seth's replies and then she'd gotten sleepy. Dreaming vivid dreams, some good, others disturbing. Seeing that her other Grandparents were going to be able to meet her. She was excited, anxious about it. Worrying about if they'll like her. Another dream this one happy of them on the Island, sitting around a fire pit, encircled by cozy seating arrangements. Jake was trying to focus on his astronomy lesson. There was something curled up in her lap that she loved very much and was gentle with. Then Bella gently rousing her from sleep.

"Such vivid dreams for my little angel." Bella kissed the top of her head, as she soothingly rubbed her back. "I'm sorry I frightened you."

Nessie lifted her face to look at her, wide chocolate brown eyes pooled with tears. "My fault. Don't be cross with Jake. I didn't want to bother you and Daddy with my nightmare visions."

"Oh, Sweetie, we want you to come to us if you have any crazy visions. I can help. I used to have them too. I dreamed of your Daddy the night I left from Phoenix, but I didn't know what it meant." She rocked her soothingly, eyes on Alice and Edward scowling at her. Well, that secret was blown. Boy, am I gonna get an earful.

"Really?" Nessie sniffled.

Bella placed her tiny hand on her cheek, closed her eyes, and let her daughter see how much she understood about her dreams. It was like breathing to her now and the bond between mother and daughter made sharing thoughts effortless. Edward and Alice would grill her about it all later, so she included them as well. All the while making certain the dreams she was sharing were all G or PG rated.

 _Bells, I told ya ta come clean about that. Now he's gonna brood for a week that you didn't trust him and if he'd known could have helped you understand them. Man, Alice is really pissed. All this time and you could see things like her…not good, Loca._ Jake was sprawled in an easy chair, eyes closed, focused on his link with Ness, clearly enjoying the show.

 _I was an emotional basket case, back then. He already treated me like glass. The last thing I wanted or needed was him worried out of his mind for my sanity. To me they were vivid dreams, not visions, and it was a fluke that they all basically came to pass. Well, minus a few Sci-Fi B movie side trips. That and my little nudger was a baby girl and not the green-eyed baby boy I was seeing, so it's all in the past. My human past, where it belongs._ She was emotionally spent, all she wanted was to hold her baby through the night and not think about anything until morning.

Nessie kissed her cheek, "Thank you, Momma, that helps a lot. Daddy shouldn't have done that, but then you are just like Romeo and Juliet, only you get a happy ending and Paris belongs to me." She yawned sleepily.

"That's exactly right, baby. Paris is your willing slave forever and ever." Bella kissed her nose.

"Don't remind him, Bells. We're studying Shakespeare next and now he'll start with that…" Jake groaned, but then opened his eyes to wink at Ness. "Yeah, Nessie. I'm all yours."

"Give her to Jake. Alice wishes to try something." Edward growled in her ear.

"Why? It's not like I dream anymore that's over." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Humor me." Alice stood foot tapping, arms folded across her chest, eyes in a temper.

"Please…" Edward used his secret weapon and her resolve crumbled.

"Jake needs to hold me for a while. Please, Momma, I'm curious. For me…" Nessie mirrored her father's look and tone, Bella was putty in their hands.

"Very well, but I don't see the point." She walked over and set Ness in Jake's outstretched arms. "I want her back."

"Sure, sure, Chicken. Go see what they're up to." Jake teased.

The chicken crack got her temper up, but Edward resolved that by sweeping her into his arms, kissing her mindless, tossing her over his shoulder, and all in less than a minute.

 _Cheater!_  She sulked, blowing hair out of her eyes as he carried her outside.

"Oh, no, you don't! I do not wish to take a swim in the river!" She squirmed trying to wriggled out of his hold and for her efforts he slapped her none to gently on her rear.

"Behave or I just might." He easily leaped over the river and then started running through the forest.

"What part of I want to hold my baby tonight did you not understand. Didn't we travel enough for one day?"

"Be quiet, Bella. You should have confided in me. I would have helped." Alice was hurt by her lack of trust.

"All that time talking in your sleep and I never clued in…never fathomed that you were…" Edward now had her cradled in his arms, hurt shining in his eyes.  _And you never told me any of them, even when I pleaded with you to confide in me…No wonder you thought she was a boy…even before we were married…before we met…you saw me hunting!_

_I didn't see them as visions, just nightmares or vivid dreams. There was just so much going on during that time. I was so afraid that I would say something, do something, and you'd leave me. And then you did leave me…The dreams changed. I dreamed of you in so much pain that I wanted to scream for you to come back to me._

_Bella…_

_Then when I had you forever I did everything I could not to make any of you abandon me again. So, no, I didn't confide to you about my crazy, mixed up, emotional, wreck of a mind. You were there holding me and that's all that mattered. Alice was my best girlfriend in the world, who was already under so much pressure, so I just kept it inside under wraps and it all worked out. End of story._ Bella's breath hitched, it was all too much. She'd hurt them and hadn't a clue how she was ever gonna fix it.

Edward stopped in their meadow. "Sweetheart, all this means is that we've barely even tapped the power in that limitless, fascinating, all be that stubborn, mind of yours." He sat down with her settled comfortably in his lap.

"You owe me a girl's weekend. No arguments." Alice was cross-legged in front of them. "Now, let's try an exercise. Give me your hands."

She placed her hands in hers. "Fine, but I still say this is pointless. I only saw things in my dreams…"

"Quiet. Now close your eyes and focus on Renee." Alice growled out the instructions.

"Alice…"

"Focus!"

"Humor us, please. Unless you're afraid to see anything." Edward nuzzled her ear.

"Twice…that's twice in less than an hour that someone has called me chicken…Fine. I'll humor you." She closed her eyes, focusing on her mom. "Now what, guru?"

"Focus. Relax your mind. Your body is as light as air. We're safe whatever we see can't harm us. We're observing nothing more." Alice sang softly, her tone soothing, hypnotic. "Now what do you see?"

"A cabin…maybe a lodge. Mom's pacing outside, worried about something. Me. I think. There's a black hummer pulling up. It's Carlisle and Jasper. Yep, Mom's all calm now. Carlisle seemed relieved, but his face…I've rarely seen him that mad. Phil…hmm…where is he. Go figure, he's playing Tarzan in the mangroves, who's the big kid now, mom." Bella laughed.

Edward chuckled kissing the top of her head. "That we can handle…They both seem stable like you, my love."

"Something is wrong with the Satellite phone, good thing Jazz is there, he's a whiz at electronics. Mom's growling at Phil to act his age. She wants me. It's all that she can think about, like I was with Ness. They're asking about our hunt. Carlisle's saying justice was served…Peter and been seem troubled, but why I don't know. Drat! This isn't easy…the scene is fading…Damn, it's gone…"

"Momma, you can see just like Aunt Alice." Nessie raced into the meadow making a beeline for her father's back. He reached behind him and shifted her so she was cuddled on Bella's lap.

"Sorry, she wants Bella." Jake stepped into the meadow, a sheepish grin on his face.

"How long were you watching us?" Alice asked excitement in her voice.

"Since you snarled at Bells to focus. Why?"

"Because she was able to see with Bella." Edward was all smiles now. "Darling, you're the cure to Alice's blank visions. The two of you together cancel her little quirk."

"A vampire can meditate?" Bella shook her head in wonder. "Who knew?"

"You're new at it, but with practice we can take turns keeping us all safe." Alice was on a happy high.

"Can we go slow? That's not as easy as it looked, it's no wonder that you got headaches." Bella rubbed her temples.

"Wait till I tell Jazz!" She sprang to her feet, dancing out of the meadow. "Come with me, Jake. I'll make you something mouthwatering for dinner." She took his arm and dragged him with her, so the three of them could have some alone time.

* * *

"Alone at last. Shall we stay here for a while and gaze up at the stars or just lie here and relax?" Edward laid back against the dewy moon kissed flowers with his family safely cuddled in his arms.

"Either sounds good…" Bella snuggled closer. "I just want to stop if that's okay…"

Edward's phone rang. "Can you reach it? I've got my arms full at the moment."

Bella dug his phone out of his jeans pocket and flipped it open to answer it. "Bella Cullen…" Her face lit up with relief.

"Mom? Yes, it's me…" She laughed at her mother's reply. "It does take some getting used to. Yeah, the eyes are a freak show at first, so you'll have to wear contacts or sunglasses for a few months."

She bit down on her lip, "I'm so sorry. Oh, Mom, I miss you too. Yes, we have forever to make up for it. Yeah, Jazz hovers, but he's the expert on newborn vampires, and he's there to help you keep your moods in check. Really? No kidding…even Phil?" Her eyes widened in surprise. "Maybe, it's in our genes or we're the next evolution of vampires…"

"Nessie, wishes to say hello." Edward whispered softly.

"Mom. Nessie wants to talk to you…OK…OK…I'll put her on! Chill Mom!" Bella gave Ness the phone.

"Grandma, are you and Grandpa Phil really okay? I saw so much and it…My dreams are like Momma's. Jake chases them away, but Momma was holding me and saw everything…so they taught a lesson to naughty Caius to leave us alone…" Nessie was chattering at lightning speed.

"I can't wait to meet you too. Remember to hold your breath and it'll be fine around humans. I don't really have to worry about it, but that's what they told Momma when she woke up." Ness giggled, as she got to know her Gran and talk to her Grandpa Phil about how he can still play baseball, only on a much grander scale and that how he and her Uncle Emmett would get along famously.

"Ness, tell them both goodnight, so that I can speak with Grandpa Carlisle." Edward tugged gently on her waist length ponytail to get her attention. She'd been dancing around the meadow, as she happily chatted on his phone.

"Do I have to?" Her bow shaped mouth formed a pout, as she gazed soulfully up at her father.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, give your father the phone. It's been over an hour and we need to figure out if we need to fly there or wait for them to arrive here." She scooped her up into her arms.

"Oh," her eyes went wide. "Sorry, Grandpa Phil, but Daddy wants to talk to Grandpa Carlisle. I love you both too. Night…"

"Thank you, angel face." Edward kissed her nose, as he took back his phone. "Renee…Yes, she's our little miracle. Bella is my life, there was no way I couldn't not save her. No. Jacob told Charlie the following morning after Bella awakened. He and Nessie are forever intertwined, it's called imprinting. No. He can't bear to be any less than twenty miles from her. Yes, that's why he told Charlie about being a 'Shape-shifter'. We were going to leave. Charlie sees it all as 'need to know', but he has a good idea of what we are. Sue Clearwater helped him adjust nicely. He's a changed man and they love each other very much…You have a what?"

Edward listened to her plan on how to recover their things and bring them home. "You put all of your valuables, papers, and keepsakes in your new hermetically sealed storm shelter…True. Odds are that's all that is left, as the storm surge was very high, and you never did make it to a shelter…Yes, that's brilliant, Renee. Charlie may have to handle most of the legalities. We can't be seen in the sun…"

He threw his head back and roared with laughter. "No. Renee, we don't burn, we sparkle like millions of faceted diamonds…"

"Exactly. Now, can I please speak to my father? He's off on an errand with Tia? I see, yes, you do need some necessities. Jasper's chasing after Phil? Why in all that's holy is he…Phil's trying out his new abilities…wrestling alligators?" He rolled his eyes at Bella, who was rolling on the ground laughing with Ness crawling all over her saying she was being silly. "We shall see you soon…Love to all of you…"

"Night, Mom. Love you! See you soon!" Bella called into the phone right before they lost the connection. "Poor Jasper." She gasped between giggle fits. "Now, it's Phil who's the big kid and not my mom."

"Emmett and Phil are almost certainly going to get along famously." Edward put his phone away before eyeing his girls playfully. "So you have the giggles have you..." A wicked gleam lit his amber eyes.

"It was funny…" Bella opened her eyes, instantly scooting backwards. She knew that look. He wanted to play. "Edward that's not a good idea…" She squealed when he carefully pounced and started tickling them with both hands.

"No fair, Daddy!" Nessie squealed with laughter.

"Daddy doesn't ever fight fair." Bella gasped.

"Not when my girls are being so silly." He relentlessly kept on with the tickle torture. "Say you yield and I'll stop."

Ness wriggled away from his touch and pounced on his back. "I've got you, Daddy." Reaching her little arms around to his side and tickling him.

Bella reached up and gave as good as she got. "We've got him now, Nessie."

Edward playfully gave in, holding his hands up in surrender. "I yield to my queen and our princess."

Nessie jumped off his back and Bella pounced pinning him to the moonlit grass. "Momma's sneaky." She giggled.

"I grant my king leniency." She was crushed to him for a long hot kiss.

Nessie was lying on her stomach watching them being mushy, when she remembered what she hadn't shown her mother. "Grandpa Charlie told Uncle Seth that if you didn't call to check in by my bedtime that he was coming over…I kind of forgot to tell you, sorry."

Her parents rolled so they were looking at her. "Charlie called?"

"Uh-huh, while Uncle Seth was making me a sundae." She nodded her head.

Edward glanced at his watch, it was two hours past Nessie's bedtime. "He could be there by now." He sat up with Bella still in his arms.

"Let's go fill your Gramps in with all the details, well, most of them anyway." Bella held out her hand to her daughter and she scampered up onto her back. "Up you go, Spider Monkey."

"Oh, he won't mind there being a few less 'need to know' villains, but then this is your father, so simpler is better." He took Bella's hand in his own and they headed for home.

* * *

Next

Chapter Six- Doc Edward


	6. Doc Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Seth bolted upright when Charlie and Sue shook him awake. "Somethin…wrong?" He yawned hugely, blinking open sleepy eyes.

"Shhh, you'll wake…Huh?!" Wide-awake now, he sprang to his feet in alarm.

"Ness! She was out for the count in my arms…Oh, man, Jake's gonna…" He raked his fingers through his thick spiky black hair. "I lost. Edward's gonna…and Bella…Crap, Rosalie will have me for dinner!" He searched everywhere in the living room for his missing charge.

"Seth. Son, calm down. Esme, Emmett, and Rose are out in that hanger they call a garage, so she must be with Bell's, Edward, or Jake." Charlie had to shout to get his attention.

"I closed my eyes for a second. I was so tired all of a sudden…" He blinked at Charlie and his mom. "What're you two doing here this late?"

"Renee and Phil are officially missing. They never made it to a shelter and the storm surge took out their house. No one has heard from either of them, except that they were going to ride out the storm, because it had turned south…" Charlie's voice was pained, almost lifeless. "They went to check on them and they weren't in the shelter…never made it inside."

"Sit down, Charlie. You too, Mom." Seth was torn about how to approach this.

"Seth, what's going on. If you know anything tell Charlie." Sue narrowed her eyes at her son.

"Look, it's complicated. Volturi complicated, if you get my meaning." Seth focused on his mom and not Charlie's ashen face.

Sue's russet complexion paled visibly and her hand was trembling in Charlie's. "Seth, who would even try, after last winter? Why would they dare, after such a humiliating defeat?" She pulled Charlie with her to the couch and they sat down.

"Their only defeat, in say ever. Caius is a sore loser, if you know what I mean…"

"The letter…" Charlie's bloodshot eyes bulged, his hand were shaking, and his face blanched.

Jake whined at Alice as the two of them came in the back. "What's wrong with a triple cheeseburger?"

"I said out of this world, not greasy fast-food joint." Alice stopped, gasping upon seeing Sue and Charlie on the couch. "Oh Charlie…" She raced over to him.

"Seth, did you tell him?!" Jake barked sharply, also racing to his side.

"Mom gave me the evil eye and I caved!" Seth gulped, fearing for his life from the death looks that Alice and Jake were giving him.

"All of it?!" Alice and Jake cried in alarm.

"No, just cryptic stuff that only Mom would understand…"

"Are they both…" Charlie gasped. "Were they murdered by…" He panted trying to breathe. "The ones in Nessie's dreams?" He choked out.

"Breathe, Charlie. It's going to be all right. Promise." Jake pleaded with him to calm down. He was afraid that he was having a heart attack.

"DAD?!" Bella cried out in alarm.

"Daddy! Please help Gramps!" Nessie was clinging to her mother in fear for her Gramps.

Edward was already moving, "Alice, I'll need Carlisle's bag and some oxygen." He quietly barked out orders, as he took measure of the situation.

"Sue, you'll need to move. He needs to lie down. Jake, pillows and blankets." He could hear his erratic heart rhythm and wasn't liking his coloring or that at all.

Sue shot to her feet on shaky legs, all of her medical training as a nurse was useless she was terrified for her love. Thinking that she was going to lose Charlie that it was happening again. "Not my Charlie…please not again…"

"Edward, is he having a heart attack." Bella tried to keep calm, since Nessie was clinging to her in alarm.

"Trust me, Bella. I won't let anything happen to him. It's just early stages right now. I'll get him stabilized, just trust me." Edward was completely focused on Charlie.

"Pillows, blankets, and whatever Alice threw at me." Jake was loaded down with loads of high tech medical equipment.

Edward swiftly got Charlie set up on the couch.

"Edward!" Esme raced in with Alice.

"Here. Should I give him Aspirin?" Alice was at his side, with the medical bag, aspirin in hand.

"Yes. It's just a mild one by the looks of things." He eyed the monitor and the electrocardiogram. "Charlie, I need you to try to calm down. Everything is fine. We took care of the problem. Renee and Phil are both fine. Jasper, Carlisle, Benjamin, and Tia are all with them." He used his voice to try to calm him.

"Charlie, honey, please listen to him." Sue whimpered.

"Chest hurts…hard to breathe…" Charlie gasped, his eyes squeezed shut.

"I can remedy that, but first you need to calm down." Edward placed the aspirin in his mouth. "Can you swallow?"

"Water…"

Esme had raced to the kitchen and was back with a glass of water with a straw in it.

Alice took it from her, "Here you go, Charlie. That's it nice and slow." She crooned.

Rose raced down the stairs with an IV stand and Emmett carried anything they had missed. "Need these?"

Edward didn't even look up, as he growled precisely what he would need and administered it to Charlie. "That should get his heart rhythm stabilized in a bit… for now he needs calm. No more shocks. It can all wait. I've given him something to sleep." He kept his eyes on the screen, showing that Charlie was slowly stabilizing and his blood pressure was coming back down as well.

"Thank you…" Sue was crying silent tears, "Will he be…"

"I'll watch him, but he should be fine. We caught it as it was occurring and our house is a mobile hospital." Edward reassured her. "He's not going anywhere, not on my watch."

* * *

Bella was in shock at what she'd just witnessed. She'd held her baby like a lifeline as Edward worked on her father like he was a seasoned professional. Doc Edward? What couldn't he do?

"Momma?" Nessie placed her palm on her cheek.

Bella didn't answer.

"Bella?" Jake shook her gently.

No response, not even a blink.

"Baby sis, checked out for a while. Guess, little brother's still hiding stuff from her." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"She's seen the graduation caps on the staircase wall…didn't you brag even a little about what some of them were from?" Rose narrowed her eyes at her brother. Of all the idiots, the fool deserves what's coming to him.

"Yes, years ago when I first brought her up to the house. I just didn't say they weren't all from different High Schools." Edward looked up, eyes widening as he took in his catatonic wife clinging for dear life to their little girl.  _Easy, love, it's going to be fine. Charlie, Renee, Phil, everything. I had time to achieve over a dozen masters degrees, two happen to be in medicine…Bella, I need you to pull it together and focus. Nessie is worried about you. I can't focus on the two of you and Charlie right now. Charlie needs you to be strong._

 _When this is over, you will show me all of your diplomas and there will be no more secrets! You got me, Cullen! This trumps my nightmare visions by a mile!_ Bella blinked her eyes, as she slowly unfroze her body.

"I'm here, baby." She crooned, cuddling Ness against her shoulder, and Ness buried her face in her hair.

Rose put an arm around her shoulders and led her over to the love seat. "He's too modest for anyone to 's graduated from Harvard, Yale, Princeton…."

"Notre Dame, Purdue, Brown, Cambridge…" Emmett ignored his brother's glare.

"Rose, Em…that is more than enough." Edward snarled a warning.

"No more out of any of you. I will have quiet." Esme ordered, her tone left no room for arguments. "Charlie needs calm. Sue needs comforting. Bella need time to reflect."

* * *

"Are you hungry? I was just about to fix Jake his dinner." Alice, satisfied that Charlie was on the mend, managed a gentle smile.

"A drink would be lovely. I had dinner with Charlie." Sue was trying to comfort Bella. "He'll be fine, sweetie. Charlie is our rock."

Alice was back in a flash with a glass of Bordeaux. "This okay…if not we have water, soft drinks, juice, milk…"

"No, Alice, wine is fine. Thank you…" She took a healthy swallow of the burgundy drink, before she turning to her son. "Seth, could you call your sister…"

That wasn't necessary.

Leah raced into the room with Nahuel and Dora on her heels. "Is he?! Not like Dad!"

"Whoa, Leah, calm down." Jake got in her way.  _Charlie needs quiet and rest. Edward…No…Doc Edward took care of him. So calm down or he'll kick you out._

"Sorry…"She whimpered, clinging to Nahuel's arm.

"He's going to be fine, love." Nahuel cuddled her against his chest. "It's not good for you to get so upset…"

"Not again…bathroom…" Leah bolted from his arms.

All eyes turned to Nahuel, all except for Seth and Dora. He was entranced with Dora and she was enamored by him. Neither noticed Leah's bathroom run.

"Leah, is perfectly fine. Our son or daughter doesn't like her to get upset. Now, before any of you panic, you should know that I have as much medical knowledge as Edward. Leah, is flourishing, as is our child. She and the baby are genetically alike, so there are no complications, as there would be in a human. The rate of growth is also easier on Leah." Nahuel calmly reassured them.

Sue got up to see to her daughter.

"Dora?" Nahuel looked at the two newly imprinted lovebirds, then smirked at Jake. "It must be in the air…"

"Seth?" Jake groaned in frustration.  _All three…that's my whole pack!_ He stalked off towards the kitchen.

"Jake, don't even think of it." Edward called after him.

Alice put two and two together and shot after him. "You can't drink! You're under age and its for fixing food!" She hissed.

"Hi. I'm Seth Clearwater." Seth walked over, took Dora's hand in his, and brought it to his lips to kiss it. Like he's seen Edward do with Bella. "I have been dreaming about you my whole life." His eyes met hers and the imprint was sealed.

"I'm…Pandora…" Eyes wide with wonder and adoration she smiled at him. "I've been waiting for you forever…"

"I'm yours." Seth sighed adoringly.

"Happy Birthday a day early, little brother." Leah walked in with her mother. "That's both of us, Jake, and Embry all imprinted to hybrids. This has to be a record…"

"Oh dear, he's just sixteen…" Sue sighed. Her baby was growing up and her firstborn was carrying her first child.

"Sixteen. You look older than me and I'm forever seventeen or thereabouts." Dora, even at five eleven still only stared him in the chest and what an impressive sight it was.

"Well, I kinda grew a lot, cuz I'm a wolf and all that. I guess physically I'm like twenty-one, but actual age wise I turn sixteen tomorrow, and can finally drive." Seth flushed under his russet skin, a babe was staring at him, unreal! And she was his, even better! That she was a walking goddess didn't hurt either.

"Seth, why don't you go show Dora 'the den'. I'm sure she would be fascinated to see how you unwind." Leah couldn't help ribbing her little bro. "Warning. They're slobs for the most part, but it does have all the latest video game systems that any teenager could want, and a daily stocked pantry. They eat a lot."

"That sounds fascinating. Will you show me this den?" Dora smiled happily up at him.

"Yeah, sure…" He turned absently to the others. "Keep me in the loop. Mom, Bells, he's gonna be fine…Later."

"Don't have too much fun…" Leah teased.

"Seth, remember our agreement." Sue shot him 'the look'.

"Mom. I'm not Jared, so chill." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Clearwater. I'll look after him. I've been seventeen for a hundred years. I can keep him out of mischief." Dora winked at her and then in a blink they were gone.

* * *

"Mom, they imprinted. The boy is forever bewitched. He'll be fine."

"Those two are perfect for each other and Seth is such a great guy." Bella had her head on Esme's lap. Nessie was asleep in Rose's arms.

"Well, little brother, is Seth joining your class too? Because, his attention span went right out the back door." Emmett found all of this highly amusing.

"You don't think I can do it do you?" Edward was still focused on Charlie, so he didn't even spare him a glance.

Please, he can do anything. He's Mister Prefect. Teaching a pack of adolescent wolves should be a cinch." Bella snorted, her tone oozing of sarcasm.

"Edward is very reserved in nature. He doesn't like to boast about his quest to study everything he could, during his time waiting for you." Esme soothingly crooned as she smoothed Bella's hair. "So don't be cross with him."

"Well, he was pissed at her for holding out about her nightmare visions." Jake took a pull from the bottle in his hand.

"Jacob, that had better be Root beer." Edward narrowed his eyes at the realistic looking beer bottle.

"Nope, it's nonalcoholic Guinness. Alice caved and let me have the rest. This is way better than Vitamin R. Dad's let me drink a can or two of that crap. Didn't like the side effects and this is nothin like it." He finished off the bottle. "She's making beer battered jumbo shrimp and just to humor me I get fries…Bells still looks pissed…"

"Bella, I'm certain that in time, you also will be able to achieve many of the accomplishments that Edward has in his life's journey." Nahuel tried to pacify her.

"That isn't what's got me furious with him. It's the fact that he got pissed at me for not confiding my secret to him. Dragged me off with Alice when I wanted to hold my baby. So I could see if I could push myself further than before and see things too. Not the future, but real time. If he'd just waited that would have been nice. Could he do that, not in this lifetime. When I was human he had the patience of Job, but now that I'm like him that's history. I'm thrilled that I can help my sister with her blocks…But…Damn it! I am not some never-ending mental puzzle for him to unravel. I bet Mister Prefect Cullen has a degree in frickin Parapsychology too…" Bella got up, scooped Ness out of Rose's arms, and stalked out of the room by Jake towards the kitchen.

"She's beyond pissed at your sorry ass. It sucks to be you right now, big brother." Jake whistled low under his breath.

Edward gritted his teeth, pinching his nose, a sure sign that he was in one hell of a temper. "She's behaving irrationally. Throwing a snit about what I accomplished because of endless time on my hands waiting decades for her to be born. It's plain infantile to be furious at me for not elaborating about the graduation caps on the staircase wall." He voice was lethally low, to not waken Charlie, but no less furious.

"It's a good thing she didn't tell you about her dreams. You were already trying to make sense of her mind to the point of considering having her committed for her own well-being. Where the most skilled doctors in the world could treat her…" Rose winked at him when he snarled something not so nice in Spanish at her.

"Your journals are an interesting read." Emmett wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Really, little brother. You were clearly out of your mind. How else were we supposed to understand your obsession with her." Rose teased.

The back door slammed and then it wasn't funny anymore.

"Two guesses where she's headed and what she'll be reading while you're kicked out of bed."

"He can always run to Seattle and back. Like the good ole days, eh, little brother."

"Emmett, enough." Esme warned.

"Charlie is my priority. I'll deal with her immature tantrum soon enough." Edward muttered darkly. He felt like tearing something in half, she was completely locking him out again.

* * *

"Told ya it's better than your soaps." Leah whispered to Sue, from their spot on the other sofa, even Nahuel was watching the drama in fascination.

"You started it, so it's on you as much as Bells." Jake pointed out what Edward refused to admit. "You threw her over your shoulder, after losing it about her keeping her nightmare visions from your sorry ass."

"Bella's like Alice?" Rose, Em, and Esme were all ears. "How so?"

"I am not discussing this…"

"Too bad. I am." Jake narrowed his eyes at all of them.

"You wanted ta know about her nightmares, Edward. You get your wish. She gave all of you everything. Offered her very life on a platter. Kept your secret to the very end, until she had nearly given up, convinced that you were never coming back, then only then did she confide in me. You threw her away like Alice disposes of her daily wardrobe. Like she was dirt on the bottom of your shoes."

"No way to e-mail her 'Best Girlfriend' for a lifeline that she desperately needed. She was catatonic from the moment you abandoned her, because you couldn't handle the stress or guilt of what went down at her party…Not that she'd blame any of you, that's not her style. She defended you, even after all the hell that just thinking of you was doing to her. Stood up to Sam to defend your honor…"

Edward eyed him in horror, as did the guilty part in the room. The difference was that he was giving Edward a visual.

"She was a zombie for four months. Charlie and Renee nearly had her admitted to the hospital the first week after Sam carried her lifeless body out of the forest, where you abandoned her. She just stopped and if Charlie were awake he could show you…"

"Jake…" Alice had his dinner tray in her hands.

"I'm sorry, but as much as you loved her enough to up and abandon her for her own good. Because Jazz couldn't deal and Edward accidentally hurt her trying to protect her from him…it was wrong…you should have known better…you didn't know her at all…she's klutzy as hell, but under all of that is steel…"

"She screamed in her sleep every night…" Charlie croaked hoarsely. "She was in so much pain, like she was burning alive. Lifeless. Like her lifeline had been severed. For four months she went through the motions for me, but only so I wouldn't worry, but she was gone…My Bells was a walking zombie…"

"Charlie…" Edward was being roasted alive. Jane's power was nothing compared to this. How had she forgiven him at all. Her screaming, seeing her in that much pain devastated him.

Double teamed with Jake granting him his wish was even more devastating. She'd confided all of it to him. Their bond had been so strong, it was no wonder that her break from him had devastated her so badly. She was the third wife…or had been in another lifetime. It was so clear now. Though situations had changed their bond was still unbreakable. Forever the closest of friends, even Charlie had seen it.

He squeezed his eyes shut, balling his hands into fists, as the visions kept coming. Her daredevil bike ride. Laurent about to kill her. The pack arriving in time. Bella fearlessly staring Jake in the eye, before she knew it was him. Jake watching her dive off the cliff into the turbulent ocean. Frantically searching for her. Praying the he wasn't too late as he breathed life back into her body. "Jake…son…I understand…"

"You needed to see that. Bells mood has nothing to do with throwing a snit." Jake cleared his mind.

"She was protecting you. She's too selfless to ever cause you pain or Charlie and me. Hell, any of us in this room. That's Bella. She only asks that everyone be straight with her and if not then she claws back at the unlucky moron who triggers her temper…I've felt her wrath, but she's rarely if ever set it on you."

"When you came back she came alive again…" Charlie fixed him with a look. "Can you read minds?"

"Rest. Charlie. Both of you have given all of us a great deal to think about. It's time we were the selfless ones." Edward, reaching up to adjusted his IV, chose not to answer.

"So that's how you were always one step ahead of me…we're gonna talk later, son." Charlie muttered, his eyes drifting close.

* * *

"How can we be selfless when she despises any kind of special treatment like parties, shopping, presents?" Alice scowled.

"That's easy. We turn her birthday into a family celebration. Ness can still have her surprise birthday party. Bella can have a surprise family celebration and everyone makes something small. Not like the cottage, though that was a good start, but something made by hand. And no hand-me-downs that's cheating." Jake shot Edward a look, but other than that he was completely cool now.

"My music is hardly…" Edward stopped in mid-snarl. Bella was heading back to the main house. "She's coming back…" His brow furrowed. Nessie was whimpering his name. "Nessie wants me…"

Jake's eyes widened as he felt her distress. "No…Aw, man…Seth caved big time. Blowing Carlisle's special diet for her off the charts. Not one but three mega sundaes!" He raced back into the kitchen for a bucket or large bowl in case Ness needed it.

Bella, still in a temper, stalked into the living room. "Nessie needs her Doc Daddy…We're fresh out of Pepto-bismal at our place." She set Ness in his arms.

"Daddy. Momma's so mad at you and I can't help her because my tummy hurts." She sniffled miserably.

"Easy, baby, momma's having a…" He eyed his wife's furious face warily and immediately chose the wisest strategy that being surrender. "Esme, Rose, Emmett. Could you please show Bella the basement, what she's seeking is down there. While I get Nessie something to soothe her stomach. Seth should have followed the rules about her diet…"

"I made him do it…" Nessie whimpered miserably. "It's my fault, not Uncle Seth's."

"Oh, yes, that's right. Males can do no wrong. We're always the ones hiding things like protecting them from crazy dreams. The hell he put me through after he left me. Burning alive and being paralyzed because morphine does nothing to numb the pain, only increases it tenfold. While he can hide things like momentous achievements, a lifetime of journals, and even the basement. Because he doesn't think my inferiority complex can handle it!" Her eyes blazed with temper and she let it fly.

"I handled being burned alive for seven months, every night you were gone! I handled carrying, giving birth, and burning alive all over again! And didn't break my concentration not once, so I wouldn't hurt you just fine! I am not my former weakling human self! Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to read everything about you, all your darkest and deepest secrets, while you get a taste of what too much sweets do to our daughter. I hope that shirt is your favorite, because it won't be in a few seconds!" Bella seethed at him then turned her fury on Em, Rose, and Esme. "Show me the frickin basement now!"

The three of them wisely complied by escorting her out of the living room and down the hallway.

* * *

Edward fought past all the images she had shown him. The words that had felt like knives cutting him to pieces, and searched through Carlisle's bag for a remedy for Nessie's tummy.

Too late.

Nessie got sick all over the front of her Daddy. "Jake, I never want to eat human food again. I'm never sick after hunting." She moaned miserably when Jake sprinted back with a basin for her to get sick in only to turn a sickly shade of green himself.

Sue sprang into action, as Jake got sick in the bowl. It was clear that Edward was still stunned by all of what Bella had snarled at him, and Ness was on the verge again. "Up you go, sweet pea. Nana Sue will fix you right up." She scooped her out of Edward's arms and sprinted for the downstairs powder room. "Leah, check Carlisle's bag for some pepto and bring it to me when you find it."

Leah wrinkled her nose, held her stomach, and raced as fast as she could out the back door.

"I'll go see if we have any, um, ginger ale…" Alice raced back into the kitchen.

"Full-bloods have no stomach," Nahuel, Carlisle's bag in his hand, sprinted to the powder room to treat Nessie first.

"Welcome to the fatherhood/husband club…" Charlie chuckled softly. "It's not all roses and sunshine. Sometimes it sucks, but you'll live…" He drifted back to sleep.

"Here, Jake." Alice was back with ginger ale, cleaning supplies, and a damp clothe and towel for Edward. "Maybe you should go get some air, while I clean up here."

Jake took the glass downed it, looked at Edward, turned all green again, gingerly got to his feet, and stumbled his way outside.

"Alice, just leave me alone. I deserve this…no worse than this." Edward moaned in misery, brushing her hand away when she tried to clean off his face. "I will never be able to…How can I? She…she…burned in her dreams for seven months, Alice! Then…the…the…morphine…Oh gods…it made everything excruciating for her!"

"She's furious and past due for a temper meltdown. She'll be like none of this ever happened. Back to Bella again with a knew knowledge about whom you are…no more seeing you as godlike. It's going to be fine this will be good for both of you." She ignored him and deftly got him out of his ruined shirt.

"Just like you got a glimpse into how much she loves you to lock all of that away so she didn't hurt you. That takes strength, Edward. The two of you are perfectly matched."

"Alice…"

"Trust me. It'll be fine. Jake's idea was brilliant for her party. A selfless present. Homemade. I love a challenge." She was already plotting as she cleaned.

"Now, go home, clean up, and come back. I'll have this spotless and keep an eye on Charlie. Ness is going to boycott human food until Jazz and Carlisle get back. She's also able to mimic powers. She made Seth make those sundaes. She's tweaked Jazz and your abilities to fit her needs."

Edward was already out the back door. "Please, Alice, one crisis at a time…"

"Challenge, big brother. Not crisis. Challenge…" Alice called back.

* * *

Next

Chapter Seven- Tolerance


	7. Tolerance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"No fair, Blondie, that was my first rebuild!" Jake growled at Rose as she directed Emmett to back Bella's favorite truck into the garage.

"You did the rebuild on this relic? You've got a lot to learn, junior. This is my selfless gift to my baby sister." Rose ignored his snarls. "I'm going to make this old relic purr."

"I'm making baby sis a greenhouse with a Zen garden. All I'm waiting on are the designs that Esme is working up for me." Emmett loved to make him squirm, he knew that Jake had yet to come up with anything, and that it was beyond bugging him.

"That's small?" Jake eyed him in disbelief.

"Yeah, for us it is."

"You gave us a challenge, so let us answer it our way." Rose looked back at the house. "She come out yet?"

"No. Edward's waiting her out by dealing with Nessie's food protest and Charlie. Well, that and tackling my challenge." Jake shrugged. "The guy's on automatic, just like Bells was…"

"What's it today?" Emmett arched a brow. "Yesterday was crocheting and knitting. He wasn't satisfied with anything he made. Esme rescued his rejects to give to Bella anyway."

"Sue was beyond impressed, but nope one flaw and its outta here. Seriously, he drops one stitch, doesn't even see it until his project is a masterpiece, and its junk. An afghan, hats, scarves, slippers…all in one day." Jake snorted in disgust, rolling his eyes.

"He strives on achieving perfection it's his one annoying flaw. Bella's approval means everything to him." Rose and Em systematically set to work at lightning speed until all that was left was the chassis.

"Whoa…you're good." Jake was beyond impressed by their mad skills.

"I'm just getting started. Make yourself useful or go."

"Are you gonna send off for the parts to rebuild the engine…it's not like you can get them retail."

"Please." Rose rolled her eyes insulted. "My rebuild. My specs. It's going to make you weep when I'm finished. If Bella misses her old jalopy then I'm going to grant her wish, even Edward will approve of the final result." She pointed to the design on her whiteboard. "It'll be a fitting Cullen ride."

"Bella driving around in a hotrod classic. Nice." Jake was nearly drooling at her setup. "Count me in."

"Fine. You can help, but this is my project. You have to figure out another selfless gift for Bella. I'll even make this part of your grade."

"I got mine covered." Jake lied. He had no idea what to make her. Nessie was getting a charm bracelet with a homemade charm, but he'd already done that for Bells. He'd given her a dream catcher during her dark times, so that was out too. Well, he could always snag one of Edward's reject projects. I mean, it's what Embry, Seth, Quil, and Leah were all planning on doing. Not that it was going to work, Esme was keeping them safely hidden away somewhere in the castle.

"Yeah, sure ya do, kid. Don't worry you've got time." Emmett smirked.

Jake stalked back to the house.

"He's got nothin."

"How can he when Edward is fixated on the goal, not to mention all of us as well. Now let's get the engine out, so I can see if I can salvage anything off it."

They set back to work, anything to keep their minds off the nearly three day stalemate occurring inside.

* * *

The black Hummer pulled onto the hidden drive. Jasper narrowed his eyes, so much unease when there should be relief and joy, and the feeling of challenge and frustration was thick as well. What had happened to his emotional Zen? It was all but gone now and they'd only been gone a little under three days.

"Jasper, what is it, son? You seem tense." Carlisle was surprised by his body language. Usually turning into their drive set him completely at ease because of the positive emotions he felt there.

"I don't know. It's as if all or the better part of the mood has changed." Jazz answered quietly as they pulled up to the house.

No one rushed out to greet them.

"See. Odd."

"We haven't had much success with our phones do to the weather and solar flares. We didn't give them a time of arrival, so perhaps they're out hunting." Carlisle turned in his seat to smile at Renee and Phil. "Welcome home."

Benjamin and Tia pulled up behind them in their Landrover.

The front doors opened and Esme, Ness, Alice, and Edward all stepped outside to greet them. Jake was still brooding and remained standing in the doorway.

Rose and Emmett stood outside the garage with welcoming smiles on their faces.

The missing piece to the picture was Bella.

"Jazz! You're back!" Alice flew into his open arms.

"What's going on?" Jasper frowned over her head at Edward. "Where's Bella?"

"She's fine. Just completely absorbed in something for the moment." He answered him cryptically then focused on Renee, Phil, Benjamin, Tia, and his father. "Before you become upset, Bella is fine. A great deal happened in a short span of time and she needed time to herself for a while."

"Momma put Daddy in a time-out, it's been days, so he's grouchy." Nessie chimed her take on the situation, as she jumped into Phil's arms.

"She's brooding. My daughter is a champion brooder." Renee surmised, completely relaxed because she could feel her daughter nearby and the rollercoaster of emotions emanating from her. "She'll cool off. It must have been one hell of a fight for her to freeze you out like this."

"I'd say that's an understatement, try flames with words and visuals." Phil's eyes were dazed, as she greeted him in her special way. "Slow down, Babydoll. I wanna get to know you too, but we've got forever to get caught up." He kissed her nose.

"Sorry, I'm nervous…" Nessie smiled up at him and he was hers. "It's how I show how I'm feeling."

"A special gift for a special angel." Phil shot Edward a sympathetic grin. "Been there, son. It's hell being shut out, but she'll thaw and be herself again."

"I've got time." Edward muttered under his breath. He hated being the center of attention. "Between watching over Charlie, developing a lesson plan for the pack, my daughter, and Jacob's challenge. I've got more than enough to wait out her emotional meltdown."

"Edward, your keeping secret all of your academic achievements caused most of the problem." Esme gently reminded him.

"She kept secrets from me as well…" Edward grumbled.

"Doc Edward trumps her nightmare visions and you know it." Jake jogged down the front steps. "Welcome back Carlisle, Jazz, Ben, Tia. Welcome home, Renee, Phil." He grinned at the stunned couple. "Yep, it's me. All grown up and everything."

"Jacob? You're…so…so…big." Renee finally found her voice.

"Yeah, it's the wolf gene." He grinned even wider when he watched Edward grit his teeth, as if hearing something he didn't like.

"You were his competition and lost? I mean, look at you and then him." Renee eyed them both with a critical eye. "I suppose truelove does conquer all…"

Edward clamped his jaw shut saying nothing.

The others wisely kept their faces stoic.

Nessie was not amused. "Grandpa Phil, let Grandma Renee hold me. I need to show her some things."

"Sure, baby doll." Phil complied with her request, he was only too happy to temporarily shut Renee up. He set Ness in her arms and stepped back.

"Grandma Renee, you really need to think before you say anything. Momma and Daddy are Romeo and Juliet. My Jacob is Paris. Daddy is really stressed right now, so be nice to him." Ness lectured her grandma before reaching up to place both her hands on Renee's face. "I'll show you how wrong you are."

"Goodness me." Renee gasped as images played in her head. She resisted the urge to flinch back, but then Ness had her face firmly between her tiny hands. Ness was giving her all sides of the story before progressing to the happily ever after forever part.

"Sorry about that, son. She's sharp minded as all get out, not scatterbrained at all. But, she's still Renee and she'll speak her mind." Phil shrugged.

"I've had experience with her daughter, more so recently than ever in our relationship." Edward thawed his expression to that of resigned patience. "Having already heard what she was thinking, I was waiting for that. You see, reading minds does have its drawbacks."

"Son, are you in for a lot of headaches. Her mind never stops. She's always thinking." Phil shot him a sympathetic look.

"I can choose not to listen, so that does help." Edward changed the subject off himself to Phil's favorite pastime. "Emmett has been itching for a game of Baseball and now that Ben and Tia are home perhaps we can have one tonight."

"You're on, little brother. It'll take your mind off what you can't have." Emmett called back. "Anything is better than taking up knitting, crocheting, and today it's needlepoint. Pathetic if ya ask me." He taunted.

Carlisle looked stunned, as did a the new arrivals, all but Renee who was under Ness's spell, and Jazz who was being distracted by Alice's kiss.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you all about it. Emmett is being a brat. It's for our missing daughter. Jake gave us all a challenge with several conditions. The two of them had one hell of a quarrel complete with words and visuals." Esme whispered with lightning speed into Carlisle's ear.

"This challenge involves knitting…" Ben choked back barely controlling his laughter.

"I'm bonding with my daughter." Edward bit out through clenched teeth, narrowing his eyes, ready to beat the tar out of someone.

"I see." Tia was also smothering her laughter. "Perhaps painting would have been a better choice. Knitting will get you tormented by the guys for eternity."

"Are you any good at it." Jazz ended the kiss so he could rib him a little, barely controlling his own laugher. "Or did you lose a bet with Jake?"

"I challenged him, well, all of you to create…" Jake turned his head towards the house. "Is the basement soundproof, even to our ears?"

"Depends on if she's playing music or not, if so then yes it's safe to talk." Edward squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth as he concentrated on his love and got nothing. Nearly three days of silence was killing him like slow torture."

"Wait a sec. You don't know? She's blocked you completely. She's that furious with you over keeping your academic portfolio a secret or is there more to this than that?" Carlisle narrowed his eyes at his son.

"Alice?" Jasper could feel her guilt as well as Edward's.

"C'mon, Jazz. I'll tell you everything, just not here." She took his hand and they both raced into the forest.

"We were both keeping secrets and all of them were key parts of our lives. Hers shocked me to me core. Alice as well and we handled it clumsily." Edward's voice was pained as were his eyes.

"I said something out of sheer frustration and it's costing me dearly more than any of you could ever know. I got all of my wishes, all of the questions answered, and all in the matter of an hour. End of discussion." He stalked back into the house.

"Jacob, what is going on?" Carlisle growled, the boy looked guilty as hell, and his wife was saying nothing.

"She showed him everything. Charlie was set up on the couch and he added to the conversation. I got pissed about his infantile crack and gave him the rest. He got visuals. Everyone else got words." Jake eyed him warily.

"Go on."

"Then after it was over I came up with Project Selfless Gift. It's all I've ever given her, something made by hand. Or hands, as Em and Rose are set on a rebuild and build project."

"And so the new hobby?" Ben arched a brow.

"He's taking on the homemade challenge, not that it does any good. He's too much of a perfectionist, one tiny flaw, and he tosses the masterpiece. Nothing but perfection will do for his Juliet. Esme has his rejects stashed away in a trunk. There isn't anything he can't master, except his obsession with perfection." Jake paced in front of them.

"The guys are all begging to take his rejects, because they have ta meet my challenge too. It'll keep Embry and Seth grounded, as Nahuel's sisters are their soul mates and all they have on their minds. If I ever get that bad shoot me." He headed back into the house.

"Don't worry, Grandpa. I'll catch you up after I finish with Grandma Renee." Nessie turned to smile at him.

"I'm going to look in on Charlie first, precious. Then just you and me time. Promise." Carlisle winked at her.

"We've got him settled in your office. He should still be resting. Edward has the TV that we put up there on timer. It was the only way to keep him in bed." Esme wrapped her arm around his waist as they walked towards the house. "Sue's already handling the legalities in Florida. Billy, Sam, Emily, Nahuel, and Leah are helping with that. No stress for our Chief Swan. Edward's orders. He's just like his father."

"Did he run any tests?"

"That's part of the problem. He didn't like any of the results and has Charlie on indefinite leave."

"This is partly my fault. I have been trying to get him in for a complete physical, but he hates hospitals."

"Now he doesn't have a choice, it was either stay here or be admitted to the hospital. He chose here."

"Let me see about Charlie first and then I will see if I can coax our daughter out of the basement." Carlisle kissed the top of Esme's head.

"I'm so happy that you're home." She snuggled against his side.

* * *

"So how do we play baseball?" Phil asked Ben curiously.

Ben laughed, giving Tia a long kiss. "See you in a bit, my love."

"Go on. Em's biting at the bit to show Phil the lay of the land. I'll watch over Renee and see if I can soothe Bella." She kissed him back, before giving him a playful shove. She was happy to be home.

"Follow me, Phil. Em and I will catch you up." The two men jogged over to where Em was waiting and then took off around the house.

"Bring her here, Tia. Nessie is showing her everything, so it could take hours." Rose called from the garage.

"New project?" Tia led Renee over to a seating area in the garage and sat her down in one of the overstuffed chairs. "Seems ancient for your tastes."

"That's because it is ancient frame wise. This is baby sister's old truck, her first car. She loved it, so I'm rebuilding it as a surprise for her birthday. It's my selfless gift, but I was going to cave eventually. She only asks once every few weeks for me to rescue it." Rose grinned.

"So what happened. Tell me everything." Tia, also mechanically inclined, set to helping her dismantle the relic. "Starting with Caius' lesson…"

* * *

Next

Chapter Eight- Eyes open


	8. Eye-opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Bella paced the vast basement trying to get up the nerve to go face the music. She'd wanted to know everything. Holy crap, had she gotten her wish granted in spades. Now she didn't know how to face him. She'd beyond hurt him that much she knew. Knowing Jake he'd have gone all protective and shown him everything. Charlie, even sleeping, could have joined in just with his thoughts alone.

"Crap." She eyed her watch in alarm. "No way! Crap! There is no way that I've been down here nearly three days!" She bit down on her lip.

Ness! She'd never been apart from her this long, not since giving birth to her.

She and Edward had rarely if ever been apart for this long since they'd reunited in Volterra.

Mom. She'd be arriving any time now…crap, she could already be here.

"I've been so focused on his journals, learning what makes him Edward, seeing what he's gone through all his life."

Reading it, seeing it through his eyes had been her only focus. She'd blown through half of them, her drive fueled by her temper. All the while taking in every word and detail, memorizing it all.

His rebellion days had been riveting. How it was slowly eating him up inside, tearing him apart until he had to return to his family, and seek redemption. He'd honestly thought there was nothing left to redeem. A monster had been awakened in him and he wasn't sure that he'd ever be able to rein it in.

Returning to Carlisle and Esme, expecting the worst. Carlisle's disapproval was nothing like being forgiven of his sins, no questions asked. They were just relieved to have him back home.

He'd turned his focus on studying everything to live up to Carlisle and Esme's praise. Praise that he didn't believe he deserved. He was forever marked, nothing like they saw him as.

Three years later Rose had joined their family. He'd barely been able to stand her, it had been because of Rose that he'd been able to prefect his iron control over his temper. It was either that or throttle her daily. The woman was full of herself and didn't know when to back off.

Two years after Rose, came Emmett, a welcome relief, a brother at last. Someone to break into his mundane often tediously boring life. Emmett had been full of life and adventure, even if he was wild as their kind went. He'd sparked life back into him again. The only drawback was that he was Rose's soul mate. Their flagrant public displays were nauseating. Emmett bent over backwards to make his angel happy. How many weddings did two people need?! Just being around them made his stomach roll. His studies had been his sanity.

The year of the werewolves, that had been a tense time for all of them, but it was the one place where he felt like this was home. The white house in the forest was solitude for him. He'd resented that they'd eventually had to leave and blamed the wolves for it.

Fifteen years later Alice and Jasper joined their family. Finally. He had a sister, a kindred spirit that he could stand, even if she was a nosy little pixie that had kicked him out of his room. Alice understood everything that he was going through, because she also had a special gift that made her different from the others. They fit like long lost siblings separated at birth. Jasper was so beaten up psyche wise and helping him adjust to their way of life was a welcome challenge. That Alice and Jasper were soul mates was irritating, but relief that they didn't choose to flaunt their relationship like Rose and Em.

Moving from place to place and searching for something, but not knowing what…Years flying by, so many different lives. Stacking up degrees like they were pieces of paper. Still searching…

Moving to Denali in the late 90's. Fending off Tanya's obsession with him. He'd felt nothing for her, even when she'd undressed completely in front of him, in an attempt to seduce him with her flawless charms. Her feelings disturbed him and that he couldn't return them hurt her and made him feel like there was something seriously wrong with him.

He'd gone off in seclusion for months after that, a spirit quest. He'd read his old journals during that time, especially the ones of the late thirty's during his time in Forks. The wolves were a memory by now, so his fortress in the forest would be a haven again. It was calling him back, as if what he was searching for was waiting for him there. One thing was clear. He could not continue to live here in Denali…Tanya's actions had proven that.

He'd returned home to explain to his family, mostly to Carlisle his feelings about staying in Denali. It wasn't a choice for him, that he was leaving with or without them to Forks. Every second that he stayed there was mental slow torture for him. Tanya was not used to not getting her way and her thoughts made him cringe. Maybe he was broken, unable to feel anything, but friendship, and nothing else. It was his penance for his pervious deeds.

Carlisle had only been too happy to comply. They packed up in less than a week and were settled in the white house in a matter of a few days. He was home at last and if the Quellette tribe had a problem with it that was too damn bad. They had no choice but to honor their side of the treaty and as long as they abided it he would have no grievance with them.

High School was like having his teeth pulled out one at a time and then his fingernails and toenails following that. Another form of purgatory. The human females were annoying pests, particularly Jessica Stanely. The only joy was that this was home and he was happy spending endless hours composing on his piano, relaxing in his meadow, and the hunting was out of this world. The only setback was that Jazz hadn't been ready to leave Denali and keeping him from hunting humans was a daily battle.

He'd all but forgotten that he'd been drawn back here for a reason that what he had been searching for nearly all of his existence was somewhere there in Forks. Two years of feeling like he was free of the monster inside him, his control had never been better, none of the humans tempted him in the least.

It was during the second semester of Junior year when it had all been blown straight to hell with the arrival of his own personal demon, a chocolate brown-eyed, woman-child sent from hell to torment him out of his mind. Worse she had awakened the sleeping monster inside him and the thirst was unbearable. He had never wanted to taste someone's blood so much in his entire life. It was as if she sang to him to have her.

He'd fled back to Denali to think and rein the monster in again. Though Tanya thought he'd come back for other reasons. He'd stayed by himself for a few days until she convinced him that running wasn't the answer and he returned home determined to fight the battle with the monster inside him by facing his demon head on. His too observant woman-child who didn't seem the least bit afraid of him.

She had fascinated him to no end, for the first time he had to truly look at someone instead of picking their brains for the information. She was a challenge. Slowly falling in love for the first time ever in his life. Exploring those feelings, even though it was beyond against the rules of his world.

Then his take on rescuing her from getting smashed by Tyler's van…had been mind-blowing and the beginning of everything for the two of them, because his course was set. She was his and he was going to protect her no matter the cost, even if it meant going against his family.

Geez! Jasper and Rose wanted to murder her for a while there and just because he'd risked everything to save her…It's not she was ever going to tell anyone. I mean, a padded cell and straitjacket was not her idea of a joyous experience. No one in their right minds would have ever believed her anyway. It had been Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and even Emmett weren't all for killing her in cold blood. Alice had her vision…My had all of that been a fascinating read.

The first night he had snuck into her room and falling hopelessly forever in love with her after hearing her say his name in her sleep. His jealousy more than anything, really to think that Mike and Tyler were his rivals…his torment on getting up the nerve to court her without sending her running in terror. Rescuing her in Port Angeles, his reaction to her knowing what he was had made her roll her eyes, but then he did have a point. The meadow. My seeing him in the sun. The first kiss my reaction and his take on that. Taking me to meet his family. James…that had been another dark chapter in his memoirs. Afterwards...the prom…our first summer.

The darker times when he'd tried to be selfless and let her go. His emotional breakdown, dying inside slowly day after day, that they were apart. Rose's phone call, the devastating news and then hearing it collaborated from Jake. Nothing left to live for, he was dead. The entries stopped until they were reunited forever this time.

My wanting to be forever frustrated him to no end, but he was set on making me his wife. The very thought of our wedding day made his heart soar. My constant attempt to seal the deal without a ring had all but nearly weakened his resolve. Jake was clearly a threat and making me his was always in the back of his head, it was the gentleman side of him that won that battle.

Though his control neared the breaking point several times during the entire Victoria situation. His putting a bed in his room wasn't the greatest of ideas, it gave me ideas and weakened his resolve even more. Then I'd said yes and he was over the moon with happiness.

Jake's continued pursuit of me frustrated him to no end, even when he'd already won. My reaction to Jake's being hurt troubled him a great deal and then that night when I had broken it off with Jake had him second-guessing my decision to marry him. I'd been in so much pain and then seeing my face the forever love in my eyes. My determination to not just live in sin with him, but go through with the wedding. Asking him for the ring in our meadow. Him putting it on my finger had made him the happiest male on the planet. Dad's reaction thinking that I was pregnant had him silently wishing that it could be true. He wanted a tiny version of me more than anything, but that was a pipe dream.

Little did he know, but then that to me was his reward for beating back the monster within him. I was his and he was mine forever. The two of us were truly two halves of one whole and Ness was our miracle.

* * *

She'd stopped to lean back against the coffin set against a far wall. The discovery of it had stunned her a bit, but then she had gotten the nerve to open it and found that it was filled with money.

The entire basement was a treasure trove of various aspects of the lives that they had lived. She'd opened a massive steamer travel trunk and discovered what was clearly Emmett and Rosalie's during their, um, sadomasochistic phase of their relationship. That was too much information, she'd wisely left well enough alone and continued her exploration, discovering that this was one place that her Dad never need find out about. It wasn't exactly legal, try the exact opposite. Then again who knew what one was gonna need when you lived forever so the set up down in the basement made sense.

All in all her nearly three day time-out had been an enlightening all be that eye-opening experience. She understood her husband, her forever love completely now. It had also put her family in better perspective as well. That she had been the one to completely squash the monster within him made her heart soar.

Now she just needed to get up the courage to face him again. Had she done irreparable damage to their relationship, by breaking the one vow that she had sworn to herself to never hurt him again, by keeping what was in the past in the past.

She relaxed her mind and she felt so much love envelop her that she fell to her knees. The love by far outweighed all the worry that she felt coming from him. Then a sense of relief as if his entrance into hell had been reprieved and he was able to live again.  _Edward, I need you…_

* * *

Edward having instantaneously felt her return to him, hadn't even excused himself from his latest selfless gift therapy session, with Ness, Jake, Renee, and Tia.

His tapestry had been long finished, but he wasn't happy with it. The pictorial of them in their meadow didn't capture that moment in time. He'd been thinking about tearing it to shreds when she'd called to him.

He sprang to his feet and raced out of the living room, down the hall, and nearly tore off the door to a normal looking closet. He stepped inside shutting it behind him. Knelt down and had the two ton hidden trapdoor to the basement open in less than a second, that done he stealthily dropped down the twenty foot drop landing soundlessly only a stones throw away from his love. Automatically he touched a hidden panel on the wall beside him and the heavy door above soundlessly closed.

"Bella…" He called softly to her.

She turned around to look at him, her face alight with sheer joy. "Edward…" She sprang to her feet, flying into his open arms.

"I'm so sorry…I was…" He crushed her to him, burying his face in her hair.

"Completely right. We both were at fault. Let's never fight like this again." She burrowed her face against his shoulder inhaling the scent of him, reveling in having him hold her again. It seemed like an eternity had gone by not just a few days.

"Never. I couldn't survive having you shut me out like that ever again. I was going slowly out of my mind. Waiting for you to come back to me. Praying that what you sought wouldn't change how you saw me." He sighed in relief when she burrowed even closer to him.

"I'm hardly the perfect male you've always thought me to be. I'm as hopelessly flawed as anyone. I'm just proficient at hiding them. I've had nearly ninety years of practice perfecting it." He framed her face in his hands, his eyes searching her own, finding so much love shining in them.

The feelings she was sharing with him. Their first kiss. Their every kiss. All of her love for him pouring into him and what they shared was stronger than ever before. Alice had been right. This had been good for them and they were stronger for it.

"Forever and even that isn't long enough for us. We are one, you and I. Two halves of one whole. Nothing. No fight. Secret. Force of any kind can tear us apart. It only makes us stronger." She threw her arms around his neck, diving her fingers in his hair, crushing her lips to his own in a never-ending vow of love.

A kiss that he answered by sweeping her up into his arms, not breaking the kiss, deepening it as he swiftly moved to a corner of the basement. No a room she hadn't even noticed. The wall slid away with just a touch revealing what had to be his private lair.

Books a built in wall with nothing but books. Impossibly, another wall held built in shelves filled with even more music and DVD's. Housed below those shelves was a state of the art entertainment system. The room was the size of a master bedroom. There was a spinet in one corner, piles of sheet music sat on top of it. There was even a computer area. The center of attention was the king-sized futon, pilled with pillows, covered with golden colored silk sheets. It perfectly matched the golden plush carpeting and the golden fabric covering the walls. The ceiling was like staring up at a sunrise. The whole effect made the room give a feeling of warmth.

The two of them fell onto the feather soft futon, lost in each other, as if their separation had been years and they had an eternity to make up for.

* * *

Next

Chapter Nine – Said too much


	9. Said too much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify this story deals a little with Rose and Em's obsession for each other and the repercussions of that obsession.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Nessie happily wandered over to her daddy's piano, climbed onto the benched, and started to play the melody dancing in her head.

"Nessie is composing a song," Esme gasped in delight. "Oh, Carlisle, it's a happy one, a love song."

"Edward and Bella are on the mend, so she's happy again." Carlisle paused on the bottom landing, his arms around her waist.

"The boys are going to be sorely disappointed being minus a key player and it was his idea too." Tia was working on preliminary sketches for a portrait that she was making for Bella.

"Nah, it'll be even since Leah'll be sitting out too." Jake stabbed his finger with the needle again. The pillow that he was working on, depicting an image of his wolf form being hugged by Ness, wasn't a masterpiece like Edward's, but it was better than his attempts at knitting or crochet.

He listened to the music come to life as her fingers flew over the keys, a tune that Ness had been humming to herself for the better part of a week. He wasn't much for the classical music, but this was so poignant that it brought tears to his eyes. She was composing a song for her parents about her love for them.

"Does she often compose her own music?" Renee set her own needlework down to go watch her play.

"Yeah, but it's mostly when she's plays with Edward." Jake answered softly.

The song was softer now, such a feeling of joy was toned down to a feeling of complete contentment, and so much love it made a person wish to be the center of it.

"I want Momma and Daddy to feel how happy I am and since the two of them are having alone time. This is a way to do that, and not, um…" Ness felt the change of mood in the room and warily looked up at her family. Perhaps she'd said a bit too much. She tried to soothe them with her lullaby that her Daddy often sung her to sleep too.

Renee kissed the top of her head. "That's very sweet of you, baby. Could you play something else it's magic to hear you play."

"Did I say something wrong?" Ness bit down on her lip with her teeth. The feeling from the others was that of shock, utter stunned silence.

"Nah, we just forget that you're five going on fifty. Just humor us, sprite. We're just trying ta keep up." Jake cleared his throat, praying silently that her Dad was focused on Bella.

"It's a touchy subject with your father." Carlisle finally found his voice again, as he led Esme over to the love seat across from the piano.

"Why it's just life. Procreation is why I'm sitting on this piano bench. It's why all of us are here in the first place." Ness narrowed her darkened chocolate brown eyes in frustration. "Uncle Em and Auntie Rosy aren't touchy about it what's the deal with Daddy?"

"Angel, you're still a little girl and have all the time in the world to ponder such things when you're older. Don't rush yourself, okay." Esme crooned soothingly going over to give her a hug.

"I don't have much of a choice. My mind and body can't keep pace with the other. It just doesn't work that way. Just because I know things shouldn't threaten Daddy. It's just knowledge. I'm still a kid, it means nothing to me at least not now." Ness vented her frustration through her music.

"It's one of life's greatest mysteries, sweetie. Fathers are just overly protective and paranoid about their baby girls. You just have to humor him about it." Renee whispered in her ear.

"I guess." Ness sighed heavily, changing the tone of her music to a song she'd been working on in her head when she thought of her Jacob. Carefree, fun loving, Jake. Her Paris. Forever hers.

 _Please, angel face, my life depends on it._ Jake used their link to try to do some damage control.

It backfired badly.

 _I don't think of you that way at all, so there's no problem. I mean, you're mine and everything, but more like my big brother. I can't even imagine being all mushy with you. You're my lovable, fun, carefree, wolfe. That I love to cuddle up to and chases away my bad dreams. Being mushy complicates everything and I can't risk ruining us ever!_ She scooted off the bench and raced out of the room in tears. "I won't risk it ever!"

 _Ness, that's not what I meant! I just needed you to change the subject off something that your dad would skin me alive for even bring up. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you, sprite. I'm your forever Paris._ Jake gave chase, but Carlisle stopped him. "It's a big misunderstanding…"

"I'll go. You might wish to lie low for a while. Perhaps La Push would be safer…"

"No way! She's confused as hell, because we panicked. She's not just a little girl, no matter how any of us want her to be. Ness sees everything and Em and Rose obviously don't care if she sees them or not. She reads the classics. She aced the ACT, SAT, and Mensa tests that you gave her. And in case you missed it, she can tweak anyone's special abilities to suit her own needs." Jake stood his ground, more concerned for Ness than his own well-being.

"I've suspected as much. It's how she manipulates Seth to do her every whim." Carlisle arched a brow, thoughtfully scratching his chin.

"She combines Edward's and Jasper's gifts, but then Seth's a big marshmallow." Jake nodded. "It backfired on her a few days ago and that's why she's on a food strike. Seth made her three mega sundaes, but her tummy went postal. She's blaming it on the food, not her manipulating Seth." He knew exactly where Ness had run off to brood. Her treetop crows nest. So he got Carlisle up to speed on all of her antics while he was away.

"Three mega sundaes…no wonder her stomach revolted. Her constitution can't process that many preservatives." His eyebrows rose in alarm and his mouth set in a thin disapproving line. "The rules for her diet are posted plainly on the kitchen white board, refrigerator, freezers, and on the pantry."

"Seth knows better than that." Esme frowned.

"She made him believe he'd only fixed her one sundae. They were playing the Wii. She burns off calories like a hummingbird…they both do…" Jake eyed the two of them warily, not used to seeing either in a temper, they were both even tempered people.

"Her passion for all things sweet got the best of her and with none of us here to supervise. Our little pixie took full advantage of the situation and his easily distracted mind." Carlisle sighed, not pleased that their angel had started her rebelling phase.

"Yep, pretty much. Now it won't be easy for her though, cuz Seth imprinted with Pandora an hour or so after Embry imprinted with Selene. All after we served the Pain-in-our-ass-four their justice." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Neither of them are any good to me, all they can think of are their very own goddesses. Blondie ain't got nothin on the twins. We're talking Miss Universe here. Nahuel's cool with it though, cuz he's got a pregnant Leah to deal with, an impossible task that. I've benched her, but she's sneaky that and I'm a sucker for tears." He kept his eyes on the hallway expecting the closet door to fly open any second now, but still nothing.

"Twins?!" Tia, Renee, and Carlisle gasped.

"Yeah, it shocked Bells too. Their mom was, uh, beautiful, brilliant, and full figured, so mad scientist bloodsucker tried for two instead of one. Sel and Dora already have Paul, Jared, even Sam wrapped around their little fingers, so it's all cool. The twins like human food and prefer hunting animals to humans. Their only targets human wise were the scum of South America, so no innocent blood was spilled for them either." He watched Alice, a bundle in her arms, open the hall closet. Ah-ha, so that's where the door to the basement is. He thought as she closed the door.

A minute later she was standing in the Entryway, her pixie face troubled.

"Jake, Jazz is sitting up with Nessie in her tree. Why is she so upset and what does it have to do with Em and Rose? Hurry, I can't help you if I'm in the dark and he's down there destroying trunks full of…" Alice worried her lower lip. "Well, even you're too young to know."

"Oh, I can imagine just fine knowing those two…" Jake snorted, rolling his eyes. "I'm not that sheltered, Alice."

"Alice, you don't mean…" Esme narrowed her eyes when she nodded. "Not in my house! You mean to tell me that they kept it all?! After swearing to me that they destroyed it!" Her expression thunderous, voice a high soprano.

"Bella's been down there for nearly three days. She was bound to be curious and thought it was another wardrobe trunk filled with antique clothes…" Alice gulped. Esme was scary mad.

"It had all better be still in that trunk. You don't think Ness stumbled upon them…" Esme locked eyes with her husband.

"Ness saw Rose and Em…" Alice gasped in horror.

"Look, from what we can tell, yeah, but chalks-it-all-up to life or was it procreation?" Renee finally spoke up. "Rose and Emmett obviously are very open about it. Edward not so much, which confused her to no end. Her little body can't keep up with her limitless mind. She doesn't feel like a little kid and doesn't wish anything to change between her and Jacob. The very thought of it terrifies her, so she ran off to brood somewhere in private."

"Em and Rose should be more discrete. There is an innocent child in the house now who need not be exposed to their spontaneous coupling." Tia was appalled as Esme was.

* * *

"Emmett and Rosalie don't think about anyone but themselves and that was fine before we had Ness, but it ends now. If not Bella, Ness, Jacob, Renee, Phil, and I are leaving for Isle Isabella as soon as Charlie is well." Edward stood in the entryway, his arm around Bella's waist, eyes blazing with fury.

"Son."

"They lied to all of us, Carlisle! Try three trunks of filth, as if one wasn't damming enough! Her dominating days are over! We're having a bonfire, burning it all too make the message clear!" He snarled.

He took a deep calming breath so he could speak civilly to Renee and Tia. "I assure you that Rosalie and Emmett are the only sick minded masochists in this family. It sickens me that they brought their habit into this house. If Renesmee saw them acting out their sick addiction I will be hard-pressed not to geld Emmett."

"One of the footlockers wasn't exactly collecting dust, so he's connecting the dots. Well, both of us did after Ness blurted out that part about Em and Rose not…and then I let it slip that I'd found something eye-opening and it wasn't the casket full of money either. He beyond lost it. Now as for the other if she saw what I'm fairly certain she saw I'll make Rosalie bald the hard way and I'm positive that it would take years for it to grow back to her liking." Bella growled softly.

"Seriously? No way! A coffin full of money?!" Jake gaped openmouthed at her.

"Focus, Jacob, a coffin is better than a vault. I mean, who would even think to look in one. Now spill! What did Ness stumble across." Bella narrowed her eyes at him.

"That one stunned me too. Ask anyone here. She tweaks abilities. Odds are that she shielded that part in her mind where even I can't get too and we're linked." Jake held both of his hands up in submission. "She's spooked about the whole thing, that's why she bolted for her treetop. Change terrifies her security, so moving might make things worse and not better. Rose and Em adore her ta pieces. They'll go along with the rules. Hell, I bet they freak when you face them with this."

"Rose and Emmett are up to their old habits again?" Jasper appeared beside Alice, eyes widened in revulsion that Ness might have seen that. "Ness saw them?! Is that why she's in her tree and won't come down? I can't even budge her and that ain't possible."

"I told you Nessie tweaks powers, even yours, Jazz. That's not the point. Edward is ready to pack up and move to Isle Isabella if we can't solve this and soon. As it is he's going to geld Em and Bella is going to rip Rose's hair out till she's bald." Alice pulled on the sleeve of his polo shirt.

"Bella was like that when she was little. Change spooked her, but she never let me see it. It was only when she slept that she'd whimper about it in her dreams. Nessie's very much like her mother in that way. She hides what she's feeling, so it doesn't affect any of you. Jake is linked with her, so he can't help but feel her emotions or it's harder for her to keep him out. She's also like me. She'll freely speak her mind, as she did a little while ago. She's stubborn like Charlie and as intuitive as Edward. All of that is a lot for her to handle and I'm not even counting her gifts. That just adds to it all." Renee calmly began playing Debussy on the piano.

"Mom. I'm so happy you're here." Bella raced over and threw her arms around her. "I've missed you soooo much."

"Very well, we'll stay for now. I don't wish to traumatize Nessie any more than she already is. You and Esme will talk to Em and Rose. I can't promise that I won't geld him on sight. You have to talk to them tonight." Edward forced himself to speak civilly to his parents.

"We will fix this. Nessie will be safe here. That I promise you." Carlisle vowed.

"We'll have them light the bonfire afterwards. I'll have none of that in my home. They will answer for their actions. You have my word on that. Ness should not have been exposed to any of this." Esme's tone was steel.

"Good. Bella and I are going to take Renee home. Jake, see if you can lure Ness down from her perch. It's going to storm and I want her down before it hits." Edward seemed satisfied for the moment, but he wished to go home.

"Baseball?" Jazz and Jake asked in unison.

"Is on hold, but Ben's already set the stage." He answered quietly.

"Got it. See you at home." Jake wisely left to see about coaxing Ness down from her tree.

"Humiliation is good for the soul." Alice smiled serenely after seeing what was to be. "Begging forgiveness is good too."

"Celibacy for a decade is suitable punishment for now." Edward walked over to Bella and Renee. "Shall we go? Renee, if you wish to play we have a piano at home."

"Nessie showed me quite a bit, but I'm dying to see it in person." Renee smiled.

"You'll love it. It's like Snow White's cottage only on a grander scale." Bella smiled at her Mom.

"See, all of you later. Esme, I would like digital video proof of the entire confrontation. It'll be good therapy for them and a reminder should they stray." She smirked at her surrogate parents. "This time it wasn't me. Welcome home Carlisle, Jazz, Tia. Sorry it's still and emotional mess."

"I'll remedy that soon enough, baby sister. Go reunite with your mother." Jazz drawled in his thick Texas twang. "Then there's a certain message to Caius that we have to deliver, but leashing Rose and Em comes first. Little Bit doesn't need scarred for life."

"Caius has told his brothers that he sent Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri off on werewolf reconnaissance, as one had been recently spotted in Turkey. Much too close for his piece of mind. Aro isn't pleased, it leaves them all open to surprise visitors. Marcus knows the truth and has told Caius that he can't stall forever that their surprise visitors would be on their doorstep before they knew it or thereabouts." Alice set them all at ease.

"It seems that Marcus would much rather live in peace, well, that and he favors Carlisle and what Edward and Bella have should be protected. His love for her and hers for him and what that bond between them created heartens and fascinates him. Not once in all his years has he found anything like it. He got a taste of it full force in January and it changed him. He's on our side now. He tipped off Charles and Mekenna."

"That's welcome news indeed. We shall deal with that soon enough, but for now our focus is here. Our family comes first, anything else can wait." Carlisle felt some of the worry lift from his shoulders. His family was safe, yet still on the verge of being torn apart. His work was far from finished.

He sighed heavily, as his son led his own family out of the room. If he had to choose who would go, if it came to that he would always choose Edward. He prayed that it would never come to that.

* * *

Next

Chapter Ten – Dendro-Acrophobia


	10. Dendro-Acrophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all of you who have a fear of anything heights, bees, what have you. This is for you…If all of you Jake fans thought that he was fearless…hehehe you were soooo wrong. The title of the chapter says it all.
> 
>  Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Jake gritted his teeth and started the climb up Ole Glory the oldest and tallest tree in the Olympia National forest that just happened to be a stones throw from the cottage.

He didn't have many weaknesses to speak of, just one heights. He tolerated them just fine on a climb as a wolf or in human form. That was no big, but a towering tree hundreds of feet up with no safety rope of any kind bothered him more than he'd ever admit.

His sprite lived for climbing trees like a monkey, so he'd gotten used to it. Ness had more than earned her nickname 'Spider Monkey', but usually there wasn't a bitch of a storm brewing when she climbed. It was against the rules. These trees were lightning rods waiting to happen.

 _Can you at least meet me halfway?_ He pleaded hopefully.

 _I ruin everything! I'm worse than Momma's bad luck! I said that about Auntie Rosy and Uncle Em and now Daddy's so scary mad that he wants to move us all away!_ She wailed back.

 _Nessie, what you did or didn't see or how much isn't the issue here. It's that you could be exposed to it that's the problem. Rose and Em have a sickness, it's not, uh, normal. They broke the rules and have to face the consequences. You did nothing wrong and we're not moving away, unless we have to. Isle Isabella isn't the other side of the country. We'd still be close to everyone._ Jake continued his climb with the wind howling around him. They needed to get down and time was about up.

 _It confused me that Uncle Em would ever behave like that, as if he were Auntie Rosy's pet. So what they were doing wasn't normal, but naughty? That's why everyone is so scary mad at them and it's not my fault?_ She uncurled from the ball that she had curled herself up in finally realizing there was a storm coming and a bad one at that. The wind was making her tree lookout sway violently and thunder boomed in the distance.

Cripes! Climbing up had nearly exhausted her and that never happened. Climbing down was going to be worse. It was clear that she wasn't fully recovered from her food poisoning yet and so her body hadn't regained its full strength.

Jake hated heights a fact she knew all too well even if he tried to act like he did. And he was climbing up the tree in a wicked fierce storm to get her! He could get hurt if she didn't start down now.

She scrambled down the tree growling that she had to stop every so many feet to catch her breath. Cripes, what was wrong with her! She was trying not to panic that her weakness for sweets and not good food might have broken her somehow. It was because of her lack of focus and she was wearing Mary Janes instead of her sneakers, that she lost her footing.

"Jake! Help me! I'm scared!" She screamed as she tumbled violently down the massive tree, her small body crashing through the branches.

"Ness!" Jake risked his neck racing across a bough, ignoring its violent swaying to catch her in his arms.

 _Easy, baby, I've got you. Did you hurt yourself? How did you lose your balance? Oh, angel face, you're trembling._ He cuddled her close. "Just hang onto to me. I'll get us down and then take you to see Carlisle." He got them safely against the tree trunk.

 _No. He'll be mad at me about tricking Seth into ruining my special diet. I'm already suffering for it. My body's all messed up now._ Ness clung to him in misery. "I'm broken…" She whimpered against his chest.

Edward was climbing up at max speed after hearing her scream for Jake. "Jake! What happened?! Did she fall!?" He shouted up at them _. Is she injured badly?! What the hell did she mean by broken?!_

Jake looked down at Edward and instant terror overcame him, as well as vertigo. He could see all the way down where Bella and Renee were staring worriedly up into the tree. They looked like tiny little people. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to control his breathing. Last thing he wanted was to phase. God, why won't it stop moving!

"Give me a sec, sprite. Heights and me not a good combo." He panted, teeth gritted in concentration, his left hand digging into the bark as if it were a lifeline.

"Jacob? Wolfe? Daddy, something's terribly wrong with Jake!" Nessie reached up and placed her trembling hand on Jake's pale cheek. Terror. He hated being up this high. He'd fallen out of a tree when he was ten and broken his arm. Yet, he'd climbed with her all the time. He'd climbed up to get her in this awful storm, where he raced across a bough to catch her. Now he was terrified out of his mind, because he'd looked down at her Daddy.

Edward climbed up the rest of the way, and took in the situation. "I'm here, baby. Are you hurt? What happened did you fall?" He kept his tone hypnotically soothing. She looked in better condition than Jake.

Jake's eyes were squeezed shut, his breathing and heart rate were highly accelerated, and the way he was digging into the tree clearly showed that he was suffering from some form of vertigo or acute phobia.

Both of trees and heights…hmmm. Perhaps a new phobia Dendro-Acrophobia, fear of trees and heights. Fascinating. He'd bravely hid his fear, following Ness like a retriever regardless of it. The boy had nerves of steel, but fear had won this round. He was plastered to the tree trunk, immobilized. Nessie was priority. Jake he'd deal with after. It would take more than just himself to coax someone that phobic down if it was possible at all.

"Help, wolfe, first. I can wait." Nessie whimpered.

Wolfe? So she'd decided on another pet name for him besides Paris? Bella would be amused. Edward arched a brow at Jake.

"Get Nessie down. I'm good right here." Jake croaked out. "Couldn't move if my life depended on it. I caught her… she's what matters. Get her down." He panted.

Thunder boomed overhead. The wind was gale force now and the rain had started falling in sheets. Ben's storm had arrived in force.

"I'm not leaving, Jake. He's terrified, Daddy. It's my fault. I'm a selfish, selfish, brat. Jake first." Nessie stubbornly clung to Jake's neck when her Daddy tried to take her.

"I'm fine, Nessie. Go to your dad. Please, just go to him. I need you to do this. Okay." Jake forced himself to speak calmly.

"If you are lying to me Jacob Black, I shall be really cross." Ness glared up at him. "You are just as important to me as I am to you." She reluctantly let her father take her from his arms.

"Me lie? Nah, I'll be right behind ya. Promise." Jake forced himself not to turn around and cling to the trunk for dear life.

 _She fell a quarter of the way from her look out. I don't know if she's fine or just being brave. I just need a minute to get it together. Get her down before this bitch of a tempest gets any worse._ He locked eyes with Edward and he nodded.

* * *

Edward pulled his jacket around her, securely zipping it up so she was snug against his chest. "I'll have you down in a minute." He headed down the tree.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." She sniffled miserably.

_I haven't been me since I tricked Seth and got sick. I broke myself being sneaky. I knew I wasn't up to climbing my tree, but I needed to think. Jake climbed up to get me, even though he hates climbing really high trees. All this time just for me and he's been soooo scared._

_You aren't supposed to run off alone nor are you allowed to climb to your look out without one of us with you. Jake could have lost his balance, both of you would have fallen, and gotten seriously injured._ Edward was impressed by her complete honesty, but she'd scared him and Bella out of their minds when they'd heard her scream, then Jake's panicked cry, as they stepped outside to see what was keeping the two of them. She'd also broken the rules, meaning punishment, a first as she was such a good child.

"You're in trouble, Renesmee Carlie, how much remains to be seen. You scared the life out of me and that's a feat in itself." He landed softly in front of Bella and Renee.

"I called Carlisle just in case, not that you can't see to her, but I needed something to do, and it was taking forever." Bella waited patiently for him to unzip his jacket so she could hold her baby in her arms.

"Edward, where is Jacob?" Renee looked up into the tree for any sign of him.

"Is Jake all right?" Bella reached for her daughter, but he had other ideas. He was already carrying her into the house.

 _Edward, what's going on?_ Bella gave chase.

"Oh dear, he's phobic isn't he?" Renee followed them.

"Phobic? Jake? No way!" She frowned at Renee as they shadowed Edward to Nessie's bathroom. "He cliff dives for fun and that's seventy feet easy. I know." She ignored Edward's glare at the mention of that particular stunt that she'd pulled during her dark days.

"He's climbed higher than that carrying me up a mountain, not once did he ever show any sign that he was acrophobic."

"He's more Dendro-Acrophobic. He's not tree friendly and he hates high trees. He fell from a big tree when he was little and hurt himself." Ness focused on Jake and not her Daddy was checking her over. "I had a fright that's all. I'm fine. Not one broken bone. Promise."

"Any contusions or abrasions are hardly visible, but for you to even have them tells me the velocity that you were falling and what it took for Jake to catch you, let alone stay balanced on that bough. Yet he's clearly phobic about climbing trees." He gently bathed her face, arms, and legs with a warm washcloth.

"He's frozen in terror in the tree!" Bella cried out in alarm. "It's a tempest Ben style outside! He'll get fried!" She took out her phone and dialed Jasper.

"Jazz, Bells. No. She's a little banged up, but fine. Edward's tending to her. I'm calling about Jake…He won't come down from the tree." She bit down on her lip to keep from laughing.

"Jazz? You still there? No, I'm not joshing with you! He's frozen in terror halfway up the tree. I don't know everything about him. He fell from a tree when he was a kid. Yeah, what can I say, he's her willing slave. Jazz, are you still at Ranier field? No. So you're all on your way back. Carlisle was on his way to check on Charlie. Rose and Em are on probation, well, they should feel like that. No, mom's fine. Calm and everything. She figured out about Jake before I did." She heard two sets of running feet approaching the cottage.

"That's Esme and Carlisle. See you in a few and try not to enjoy this so much. Yeah, I know he'll never live it down. Bye, Jazz." She put her phone away and left Ness's room to greet her in-laws, as they rushed into the house.

"How far did she fall? Where's Jacob is he injured as well?" Carlisle fired off questions at her.

"Is she hurt?" Esme wrung her hands with worry. "Is Jake?"

"Um, Jake caught her. She was climbing down from her look out and lost her footing. It's no wonder Mary Janes aren't her sneakers. Jake caught her from his spot a little more than halfway up the tree. We walked outside and that's when we heard her cry in terror for Jake. Edward was already moving, as he's the Flash…Anyway, something triggered Jake's Dendro-Acrophobia and now he's clinging to the tree like a lifeline." Bella gathered her thoughts. "Edward is cleaning her up in her bathroom. Mom's with him. Nessie's worried more about Jake than any of scrapes or bruises that seem to be already healing as fast as he finds them, all that you can see are fading red marks.

"Jacob won't come down from Ole Glory?" Esme turned to eye the tempest raging outside.

"Dendro-Acrophobia, eh? Fear of trees and heights?" Carlisle arched, a brow a werewolf who'd have thought.

"Bella, call the boys. This is going to take some careful finessing, if his phobia is that acute." He walked down the hallway with Esme on his heels. They both wanted to check on Ness first. Jake was going to take all-night to get down.

"If they were all at Ranier field they'd be away from the den…" Bella frowned as she dialed the number for 'the den'. "Seth. Bella. Yeah, sorry about having to postpone the game. Something's happened. It's Jake…Seth? Hello, Seth?" She tucked her phone back in the pocket of her sundress. "Damn, he hung up before I could explain anything."

Howls echoed throughout the forest.

"Well, that works too."

"Goodness me! That's some set of lungs those boys have." Renee stepped wide-eyed out of Ness's room.

"Yeah, it's their means of getting the word out. Seth answered and he's kind of high-strung. I didn't get to explain anything, so he's freaking out." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Sweetheart, perhaps you should have called Sam first." Edward walked out with Ness cuddled against his shoulder, but dressed to go outside in her mackintosh and galoshes. "He's not helping matters any by jumping to conclusions."

"Carlisle said boys. I called 'the den' where the boys live. It's not my fault Seth answered." Bella winced as the howling increased. "That's Sam and Paul."

"And Embry and Seth. Quil is baby-sitting Claire. Jared decided since Baseball was a wash that he and Kim would take in a movie in Port Angeles." Edward listened to Sam. "Jazz is catching Sam up. Em and Rose are hiding out in the garage. Alice can't take being around this many wolves without a migraine, so she's watching Charlie. Ben and Tia are hunting. He's in a mood that his storm was a complete waste of time. Phil is watching the game with Charlie. Nahuel drove Billy and Sue up to see Charlie, since Leah is home napping. Sel and Dora are with Embry and Seth."

"How in the world do you keep track?" Renee asked amazed.

"Total recall and reading minds does come in handy." Edward opened the door for Nahuel.

"Need any help? I hear your oldest is stuck in a tree and refuses to come down." He couldn't help but notice the red marks on Ness's face and hands.

She buried her face against her Daddy's shoulder.

"Lost her balance did she? Not surprising after what she put herself through by overloading on sugar. It takes time to get our systems back in order. It effects balance, reflexes, stamina, and strength. It's vital for her well-being and growth that she get a proper balance between food and blood. We're sort of like diabetics in that sugar is not our friends. Too much sugar can be harmful to us. Thus, the balance between human food and blood is necessary. Preferably organic and not processed food is best."

"We'll discuss this all later. Jake has an extreme case of Dendro-Acrophobia and is frozen in fear a little further than the halfway up Ole Glory. If he gets frustrated or angry he'll phase. Getting him down is not going to be an easy task." Carlisle focused on the latest problem that being Jake. Ness was sleeping in Bella's arms. Edward had gone outside to powwow with everyone gathered at the base of the ancient tree.

"Jake has full control over his phasing, so that won't happen." She carefully handed Ness to Esme. "Please put her to bed. I'm going up to get Jake."

She dashed upstairs to change into jeans, a cashmere sweatshirt, and tossed her sandals for her sneakers. That finished she neatly braided her long mane into a plait that fell down to her waist. It took her less than a minute and she was downstairs for a last check on Ness.

Ness was not about to go down without a fight, not tonight. Jake was her focus, as she fussed about being put to bed early. "I'm not sleepy. Wolfe needs me…" She weakly tried to escape, but Nahuel scooped her back up and set her back on her bed.

Esme patiently stripped her out of her outdoor clothes revealing even more owies just about healed on her little chest. These were a brighter red than her other marks.

"You've had quite a day. Leave rescuing Jacob to us. I'll get him down, but you need to sleep." Bella knelt down next to Ness's princess canopy bed.

"Momma, I'm worried. He's so scared and they'll make him fall. He'll get broken." She was too exhausted to fight off a quadruple play, so she gave in and let them dress her for bed.

"You stay put and be good for your grandmothers and I'll see about Jake. I think you need to eat something. Your food strike isn't helping you get better you know." Bella looked over at Nahuel and Carlisle.

"Yes, some broth will help give you the fuel you need to get better faster. You should eat, Ness. It's why you feel so weak." Carlisle said soothingly.

"Broth?" She wrinkled her pert little nose. Thinking about her last experience with food and being stuck to the bathroom afterwards. But broth usually tasted good and she was hungry.

"I shall fix it myself. I know just what you need." Nahuel eyed Bella questioningly. "The main house or was there a kitchen added when you renovated?"

"You kidding? We've got Jake. It's straight down the hall past the entryway. Can't miss it." Bella was once again focused on Ness. "Be good. Being sick is no fun. I've been there, but you'll only make yourself worse if you don't eat." She tucked her in.

"Fine. I don't like feeing broken. It was my fault that I got sick anyway. Lesson learned." Nessie sighed heavily, resigned to her body's needs.

"That's my girl. Now be good for your grandmothers and Uncle Nahuel, while Grandpa and I go lure down your Wolfe." She kissed the top of her head.

"Hurry. Knowing my Uncles they'll push him off the bough and try to catch him." Ness whimpered.

"No one is hurting Jake or I hurt them. That's a promise." Bella left to rescue her best man.

* * *

Next

Chapter Eleven – Family secrets


	11. Family Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Jake's dilemma and the surprising revelations because of it. I don't follow time-lines to the T and this story isn't going to be any different.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Jasper climbed down the tree perplexed. Jake was so terrified mentally that he was unable to move, even after he'd calmed him down or tried to. "He's extremely stubborn and scared out of his mind. This is going to take a while."

"He fell out of a tree when he was a kid. He was lucky he only broke his arm. Trees have been his thing since then, but not for lack of trying to conquer his fear of climbing them. The kid's tough, nothing hardly ever gets to him." Sam explained.

"Yeah, he tried again when we were twelve, because other heights didn't bother him." Embry grinned wickedly at Sam.

"Wouldn't come down for anything. Paul and I had to go up and get him." Sam chuckled.

"That tree wasn't near this tall and he wasn't an alpha wolf neither." Paul rolled his eyes. "This is gonna be a bitch. We can't risk him phasing and he will if we piss him off."

"Jasper, you and Seth go get the climbing gear. We'll get him down that way. I promised Ness no one would break him and she would feel his pain if we did." Edward turned around to narrow his eyes at his love. "Going somewhere, Dearest?"

"Up to coax down Jake." She locked eyes with him. "You aren't having any luck. Ness is worried that you'll break him. The storm is fierce up there, so rescue by rope would take too long. I can sit up there and shield him is it comes to that, but I am going up."

"He might listen to Bells. It's worth a shot." Sam liked her plan.

Lightning flashed and a second later thunder boomed around them.

"I'll go up when they bring the equipment." Dora eyed the tree. "I've climbed Everest, this is nothing."

"She's great isn't she." Seth grinned when she blew him a kiss.

"We've both had experience climbing, but phobic's act irrationally during a rescue. Bella's plan is best. If she fails then we'll try getting him down with the riggings." Sel stared up into the tree, even a rope rescue would be tricky with that massive of a tree. It was dicey on a calm day and this was during a tempest.

"Too bad our phones are down then Ben could calm this bitch of a storm." Embry growled.

"Be nice. Ben created the storm, so you could play baseball, and he hasn't even been home for a day yet. All this mind you after he had to control Hurricane Isabella and then the weather all the way back home, so leave him be or he'll fry you just for spite." Bella narrowed her eyes at Embry.

"Be careful." Edward pulled her to him for a kiss.

"You worry too much." She rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue at him, a second later she was flying up the tree.

"Like mother so much like daughter." Edward turned to talk to his father who'd come out to join them. Though the face that she'd made at him had him feeling anything but calm and clear minded.  _Love, that wasn't very wise of you. You're lucky that we have so many witnesses or I'd seriously discipline you for you sassiness. I had no clue that you doing that would cause such an affect on my eros …sticking your tongue at me makes me wish toss you over my shoulder and…._

She chose wisely not to answer.

Jasper eyed Edward and the looked up the tree. The feeling he was getting from his brother was hardly what he'd expect when Jake was stuck and Ness was sick in bed.  _What the hell caused that or do I even want to know?_

The storm raging above them barely got any of them soaked because the canopy of Ole Glory and her sisters kept them all sheltered.

"Nahuel is getting Ness to eat. Any luck?" Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder. He was too tense.  _Son. She's going to fine…or did something else happen in the last second or two?_

Edward chose to not answer either of them, as he forced himself to think of the situation at hand and not what he couldn't have. All of him was screaming to drag her back down from the tree and then lock the two of them in their room for a week. All because she'd stuck her tongue at him, it seemed the wicked side of him that had once craved her blood now craved her and her sassy action had triggered him.

"Jazz. Dad. It's personal and leave it at that. Now about us having any luck, no. The tree's swaying too much for him to even think of moving and he's glued to the trunk like a piece of its own bark…" He followed Bella's progress up the tree.

There appeared to be a peculiar glow emitting from the trunk and leaves. The whole tree seemed to be glowing. Wherever Bella touched left a golden trail, a heat signature, which wasn't physically possible. He shook his head, blinking his eyes. It was still there, not only that but the glow was getting brighter by the second.

 _Edward, are you seeing this or am I hallucinating?_ Jazz thought, not wishing to voice his observation aloud. Not possible. It couldn't be. There wasn't a mystical ring in the area. The tree was ancient, but why now? Why them?

"Yes, I'm see this, but what in all that's holy is going on? Are Bella and Jake in peril?" He felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "Carlisle, what's going on?"

"Calm yourself, son. It's all right." Carlisle gazed up into the tree in fascination. "It hadn't occurred to me that they could have a home here. Ole Glory is ancient, but why now. Could it have been Bella. It started the second she touched the bark of the tree. Was Maggie right? But for her to activate such a tree the person would have to be...Renee or Charlie. Renee…"

"Fay? It's a fairy tree here in our forest? This is brilliant." Pandora raced over to hug her twin. "Sel, an actual Fairy home! We've traveled everywhere searching for one and its right here."

"We hunted humans then not innocents, but they were human. Now we don't. Perhaps one has to be untainted to see it. Our choices have given us a second chance, redeemed out inner souls." Sel smiled, to see this was a honor. She felt lighter, free of her past deeds no matter how justified.

"Fairies? As in tiny winged people…?" Embry frowned.

"No, as in the high-archy of all immortals. Brownies, dwarfs, gnomes, leprechauns, pooka, sprites, and the like are the little people. Then there are Sirens, Banshees none of which you ever wish to meet. Mere are shy and peaceful, unless their territory is threatened then they retaliate in kind." Sel explained patiently.

"Pixies and fairies clash for obvious reasons. Cain the King of the Pixies and Oberon the King of the Fairies are kin-brothers but, complete opposites. Pixies take life and Fairies cherish it. One kiss from a pixie will either kill you or take half of your soul. The transformation is not unlike our burning. They also hunt. Both factions are as old as time, even our kind. My theory is a bit bizarre but…"

"Sel, believes the Pixies created the first vampire and in retaliation the Fairies created the Were to protect and defend the humans for their deadliest predator. The Pixies caught a Were in this case in wolf form, tainting it, creating the first viral werewolf. The Fairies were furious that their protector was now a dark creature, so they cursed their creation. Anyone suffering from the disease would only be able to transform during the full moon, only then would his or her blood burn and the urge to hunt rage." Dora cut in the usual twin way and Sel rolled her eyes.

"Were aren't always wolves. They are shape-shifters not unlike you. They come in various animal forms eagles, bears, big cats, wolves. Many first nation tribes regard them as sacred animals…" Sel flushed under her golden skin, all the guys were gaping at her.

"Sorry, I just get so impassioned about my work. I'm as puzzled as you about what triggered the reaction in the tree, this is a first for me."

Renee stalked out of the house glowering at the golden tree. "Damn it, who the hell woke him up!" She was fuming mad. "It's served him right to get his ancient ass cursed by my Great-Gran! It's because of him and his ancient obsessed brother that Bella was cursed to be forever clumsy and accident-prone! That I had to constantly pull up roots and move! None of you can take leave us the hell alone for an answer! Well, you listen to me you old relic! Bella and Nessie are off-limits to both of you! They will not be part of your constant tug-of-war!"

She stalked up to the ancient tree and kicked it, causing sparks to fly in golden cascades. "Damned old fart thinks he's all that because he's the almighty King Oberon! Mom fell in love with Dad and he wasn't pleased that she chose a human over their own kind, but Gran made sure that he behaved and left us alone. I found out the truth on my fourteenth birthday, it's when I met Charlie. That's another story, the point here is that Charlie and I got married and then were blessed with Bella. Cain, that would be Charlie's grandfather, appears in the backyard. Oberon panics that his brother is going to steal her away and jinxes my perfect little angel to be forever clumsy and accident-prone!" She continued to kick and punch the tree. Despite her newborn strength the damage was minimal, as if the tree was protecting itself.

"The stone dance is gone, so he can't appear here. That's fine by me, but where did it go? I used to walk here when I was younger and the cottage was nothing but rubble." She turned around to focus on the area around her, here keen eyes zeroing in on what she was searching for.

"The cottage is made from the stones that made up the ring, well, he can't port here without one. He'll have to find one in North America if there are any left and Ireland is out because Grams is the one who banished him to the tree." Renee sprinted over to the little hidden garden with its small round pond to check her theory.

Ness was kneeling by the mini-ocean in her baby doll pj's. "Why are you so mad at my friend? He sings to me at night in a strange tongue. It soothes me when my wolfe is off patrolling or Momma and Daddy are resting. He's like Daddy/Grandpa handsome with gentle ice blue eyes and snowy white hair."

Nahuel and Esme were staring wide-eyed down at the water. There staring up at them was the image of Oberon.

"What do you want, Grandfather?" Renee glowered down at him, her crimson eyes full of simmering rage. "Things have changed. Phil and I were victims of the Volturi. Caius exacted his form of payback and this is the result. It just happened recently, so I'm not in the mood for any of your magical crap tonight."

Oberon's image became thunderous.

"Oh, like I really care if this angers you or not. Bella is up in your prison trying to coax Jacob Black, her best friend, and Renesmee's imprintee down because he's afraid of falling out of trees. So do not aggravate this situation by intensifying this storm!" She folded her arms across her chest, matching his glare.

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed.

"You're an ancient stop behaving like a toddler.

"Please, Great-Great-Grandpa. He's my wolfe. Help momma help him come down. I don't understand why you're trapped in the pool or the tree. I'm too weak to help him and Momma's upset about Fairies and Pixies and lies to even begin to focus on getting him down." Ness pleaded, tears spilled from her eyes and dripped into the pool. "Please, make peace. My head hurts. There are too many emotions from everyone and its making it hurt."

Edward was there in a split second gathering his daughter into his arms. "Enough. I don't care if you are Zeus himself. It ends now. Ness is hurting and Bella's beyond furious. If you wish to vent go to Italy and focus on the Volturi. We just want our peace back and Bella's bad luck lifted. That was dirty pool to jinx her like that, even if you thought it was for her own safety. If you wish an audience with Renee or any of us come for a visit, but only if you wish to reconnect with your estranged granddaughters. There's a stone dance in Alaska near Denali. The journey should cool your temper. Frankly, I don't give a damn what you do, My focus is on my family and two of the most important people in my life are up in your tree. Help us and we might find away to build you a new stone dance. If not go away. You are causing more harm than good."

_Very well, Great-Grandson. You are worthy of Isabella. I can see that all of you are a noble addition to the immortals and are under my protection from this moment on. All who dare wish to harm what's mine will face my wrath. Those who follow a similar path as yours will be under my protection as well. I shall aid you in persuading my Great-Granddaughter and the noble wolf out of my home._

_Thank you, that would be greatly appreciated._

_I've been sleeping going on two decades, as penance for finding a way to protect what's mine. The only way I could. I had no choice it was not out of spite. They came for Isabella. She was such an amazing little miracle, excelling at an amazing pace, a beacon for any immortal to find. Renee was letting her twirl around on the grass, not even nine months and already so graceful. I enjoyed watching over her, such vivid dreams too._

_Go on._

_Renee turned ghostly white as an intruder stepped out of the forest. Bella was so trusting and fearless and the man garbed in huntsman attire was calling her name. Cain had come for his Great-Granddaughter. I reacted instinctively appearing in front of her so I could scoop her up into my arms and out of danger. Renee was stunned speechless. Cain and I had words. His threat gave me no choice. She couldn't be a beacon, so I enchanted her to be forever clumsy and accident-prone. No Pixie would ever find or want her, they strive for perfection in their bloodline. Her other gifts remained. Tatiana accused me of being cruel, banished me for my actions. Renee had taken Bella and left Charlie. Ti has always thought my quarrel with Cain was ludicrous. Charlie was Cain's mortal biological grandson and he deserved happiness, a chance to protect what was his himself. I had crushed any hope of that by not allowing him to face off with Cain. I was never to interfere again, until either Bella or her child touched the tree or my guidance was needed. Until then would I remain in my slumber._ Oberon sighed heavily.

"Pixies wanted my Bella. I had to leave Charlie. I didn't want to hurt him, but Forks was a threat to my baby. He was heartbroken, but he understood in the end.I moved the two of us to California. Mom was there. It was safe. I needed the sun. When Bella was older I made Charlie promise to keep her out of the woods during his time with her. It wasn't until Bella's late teenage years that Phil and I met. She wanted to go live with Charlie. I needed the time with Phil. It was a risk sending her back there to live, but she'd always been such an old soul, wiser than her years. I decided to let fate take its course." Renee smiled warmly at Edward. "I sent her to her soul mate. Her forever love."

"Daddy, he's sorry. Gran, he's sorry. Momma and Wolfe need you to work together, because she's gone bye-bye again and Wolfe is not really able to climb back down. Up is fine to where Momma's sitting in my treetop, but down not so much." Ness yawned sleepily.

 _Sleep, little one. I shall see to your mother and consort. My home can provide a means for him to return safely to the ground. Bella has heard too much for her mind to grasp. Her week has been a turbulent one, but she will have peace and time to reflect on all that she has learned. Edward you are her perfect match two old souls reunited at last. Ness is proof of that._ Then he was gone and the water was clear again.

* * *

"All of them? The higher-archy of immortals. Renee, Bella, Charlie all related to them and we never even guessed." Esme gasped.

"Charlie is Cain's grandson. He was born mortal, human, powerless. His mother fearing for his life, in a realm where power and perfection are everything, gave him to the Swan's to raise. The Swan's legally adopted him and he was never the wiser until he turned eighteen when his mother revealed to him that he was adopted."

"He took off into the forest to think and that's when Cain appeared before him revealing the truth about who he really was. Charlie couldn't handle it. He and I met because he was researching his family in the library. I was fourteen. Mom had revealed her side of the family tree and I was there researching them. We clicked. He went off to study criminal law and law enforcement. I finished High School, but we remained close friends. It wasn't until my Senior year the two of us became more than that."

"Mom and I had lost dad. I was so lost and heartsick and Charlie was safe. I needed that and didn't care if mom approved or even listened to my grandfather's warnings. I freaked when she sold our house and was going to move us down to California. I was a legal adult and wasn't going to leave Charlie."

"We ran off to get married after I graduated. I wanted a baby, someone to love that could fill the void left by the loss of my dad. I was captivated by Charlie. He was my best friend. I did love him, just not as deeply as he loved me. I was needy. I got pregnant with Bella not long after we were married. He was focused on caring for his ailing parents and his job as a police officer. There had been a Swan on the force for generations. When Bella was born, she filled the void that Dad's death had left in my heart. She was such a beautiful baby. Charlie and I were happy, until Cain appeared. I hurt him…us to protect her." Renee sighed heavily.

"Grandfather and Cain are bitter rivals. Light and Dark. One preserves life while the other feeds off it. I fled because our families endangered our child. All of it freaked me out, the Pixie King wanted my baby. The Fairy King handicapped her for her own well-being. Charlie was losing his parents. It was killing him. He couldn't deal with my hysterics, so I bolted to my mother's in California, and that was the end of Charlie and I."

"He was selfish for not pulling up roots and following me. Not me, I was right. That's a headache for another time. Needless to say sun was my friend. Anywhere dry the hotter the better, everything I'd read told me that Pixies and Fairies preferred cool forests, so that is where I put down roots. Now, it's all out in the open and everything is one big mess."

* * *

"I'll make it all better, Gran. Everyone loves me." Ness smiled in her sleep, her face burrowed against her Dad's shoulder.

"Yes, princess, who could ever resist your never-ending capacity to love." Edward carried her back into her room and tucked her back into bed.

"You and Bella are truly the embodiment of Romeo and Juliet." Nahuel grinned at Edward. "Night, Munchkin. Sweet dreams." He bent to kiss the top of her head.

"Dream of rainbows and unicorns." Renee was next to say goodnight.

"Night, precious one." Esme set her plush russet furred wolf in her arms and Ness cuddled it, sighing the word mine in her sleep.

"Love you, angel face." Edward kissed her forehead and they left her room to discuss how to deal with Jake and Bella in the living room.

"Carlisle will be in research bliss for months, to think rivals all untied because of Charlie, Renee, Edward, and Bella." Esme smiled at her son. "Love conquers all it would seem."

"Mom, it's not all rainbows and sunshine. This is going to be one hell of a migraine to sort out. Bella isn't going to be forgiving, not at first." He paced in front of the fireplace.

"She despises lies. Renee isn't her favorite person at the moment. She's not nearly as cross with Charlie, just you. It's why she bypassed Jake to the top of Ole Glory and rooted herself there. She's Jakes main focus now, well, that and 'The freak ass glowing tree.' He thinks she's causing the anomaly, because none of the weather is touching them or anywhere around the tree." He turned as the front door opened, Sam and Jasper walked inside.

"Bella is shielding the tree making it impossible to climb up and get them with climbing gear. The bark is as slippery as a greased flagpole." Sam growled softly, knowing Ness was asleep. "Paul and Embry are climbing the tree on the left and Seth and Dora are taking the tree on the right, but it doesn't look promising. The Doc and Sel are in deep thought, so we came to see what was up with you guys."

"Ness is tucked in for the night, so I can focus on her mother and her Wolfe." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"She's off the scales right now, it's no wonder she has her defenses up." Jasper rubbed his temples with his fingertips. "Jake's back to normal, because baby sister is in extremes. Protective little brother Jake's kicked in. She's not furious with you, so in theory she might let you climb up to them."

"She's feeling like most of us did after we changed, so this may take hours. It took Jake a week to cool off and this is a hell of a lot worse. Charlie denied his blood, but Renee knew all of it, and kept her in the dark." Sam narrowed his eyes at Renee. "Oberon enchanted Bells, or jinxed her since it wasn't all good, to keep her safely hidden from Cain. I'm curious, Renee. Were you ever going to tell her or just keep her in the dark for eternity?"

"I promised my mom I would when she turned eighteen, but…"

"That got shot to hell by me." Jasper bowed his head in shame.

"We all made errors in judgment, Jasper. All of us never even asked Bella what she wanted. We chose for her and she suffered terribly for it. We can never forgive ourselves, but we can shower her with all the love and support we can muster." Esme said softly, her gentle eyes troubled.

"I more than any of you nearly destroyed her by giving in to my cowardice and leaving her vulnerable…in so much pain. We both suffered, but Jacob had his part to play in our modern day play and all of us became stronger for it." Edward raked his fingers through his bronze hair, in frustration. "So very much like Romeo, Juliet, and Paris…it boggles the mind." He muttered to himself.

"After nearly losing her again, I couldn't risk it. She was glowing with so much love for you and at peace, well, as much as she could be. She was happy, clearly with her soul mate. The two of you seemed to complete each other. You'd move and she'd cuddle closer, as if a puzzle piece in a puzzle. I couldn't risk shattering that happiness, her psyche was so frail still so very much on the mend." Renee worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"It's all in my things back in Florida. There's an ancient trunk, a family heirloom. I put all of my keepsakes inside it, you see the trunk is magic. Grandmother gave it to mom as a wedding present when she married my Dad. It has a false bottom where Gran left mom everything she would need to one day show her children where she once called home. And keepsakes to remind her that she would always be in their hearts no matter the distance and where she could still find them if there ever was a need."

"Beautiful paintings, sketches, tapestries…Stories. Oh the stories and history. You could spend days and not read it all. The trunk's like the magic carpetbag from the Disney movie. I even have things from Princess Kira, Charlie's mother. They just appeared on Bella's ninth birthday, another trunk not unlike the one mom had treasured. It was so beautiful, but it spooked me so we left California for Arizona. Desert seemed safest and it wasn't the same there with Mom gone."

Edward's eyes narrowed. "For the love of all that's holy! When is it going to end!" He raced out the door. Cain was near he'd swear it.

"Edward!" The others gave chase.

* * *

Next

Chapter Twelve – Cain


	12. Cain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"Bells, this ain't the time to zone out! The tree is glowing! Hell, you're frickin lit up too! What the hell is going on, Loca?! I'm goin out of my mind here!" Jake stopped pacing the crows nest to sit down in front of her.

Ness's look out was surprisingly roomy like an entire small house could fit up there. That was something he'd think about later. Ness might like a tree house. He'd get with the other guys and make it happen for her birthday.

He took her hands in his own. "I was too freaked to catch most of it, but even if it's true you're a vampire now, so it shouldn't matter."

"She lied about Charlie, all this time filling my head with lie after lie. The town was suffocating me, Bells. I had to bolt while I could. Charlie sucked as a husband. Married too young. Blah, blah, blah." Bella muttered darkly.

"Gran, my Gran, was and she never said not once. The stories were all true, not just bedtime tales spun out of her love to tell them. Her dad was Oberon the frickin King of the Fairies! Dad was adopted that's news! The son of a frickin Pixie Princess completely mind-blowing! Given up because he was born mortal with no powers kinda sucks and only because he wouldn't have been allowed to survive…no defects in Pixieland! That's way harsh! If you ask me this Cain guy bites! Then all of it brought my parents together, only to have it torn apart because Cain wanted me, but Oberon jinxed me for my own frickin good!" She seethed in fury.

"Bells, it got you Edward, it can't be all bad. It made you approachable, endearing even. Otherwise they'd have been too chicken to even ask a babe like you out. It's not like you were a wallflower. You shined like the moon both inside and out. Even more so now, but that's just a spotlight on what was already there." He got up to sit beside her so he could put his arm around her. "You even smell like a fairy garden, not sickening sweet at all, just 100% Bella."

"I never saw myself like that ever." She shrugged, sighing deeply. "I thought they were all making bets on who could date me first, because I was the new Girl. But Edward heard them everyday at school. It nearly drove him over the edge. Especially, Mike. God, did he wanna dismember Mike. Tyler came in a close second. Edward set Angela up with Ben for unknowingly helping him get a glimpse of what makes me tick, being a true friend to me. Not like Jess, the back stabbing bitch. Ang clued him in that I was in trouble during my first trip to Port Angeles. Jess could have cared less."

"Mike and Tyler are douches and Jess and Lauren are uber bitches. The four of them are mega losers. I wanted to rip him to shreds that night at the movies." Jake chuckled, setting his chin on top of her head like old times. "I nearly did."

"Well, Edward nearly let me loose on them during my first time hunting. Mike and Tyler were the scents I smelled that day. I took down my mountain lion then sulked about mule deer not smelling good. He suggested we circle back that the hikers wouldn't mind, after seeing me they'd think they'd died and gone to heaven."

"Mike and Tyler would have dropped their souls at your feet." Jake snorted.

"I'm really mad at my mom, Jake." She wished desperately that she could cry. It would have relived the pressure building up in her chest. "It's the ultimate betrayal. I mean, was I that frail even after Edward and I came back from Italy?"

"Yeah, Bells, you were still pretty much a mess, full of stitches that hadn't yet healed. You would've lost your mind if she'd told you. I doubt if Edward could have reached you, let alone me." Jake was dead honest. "Are you calming down now?"

"Yeah, it's almost like this tree is trying to soothe me." She sighed. "Sounds crazy, but it's the only way I can describe it."

"No, it's not crazy at all. It calmed me too. I'm not afraid to climb down anymore. This isn't Jazz. He isn't nearly this strong. It's the tree. It kinda sings to you in your head."

"Yeah, like the most beautiful symphony I've ever heard. I'm still angry with Mom, but I can't seem to not want to forgive her for trying to keep me safe as best she could." Bella took in the golden tree. "It's so beautiful, no wonder Ness loves it so much."

"She says it helps her think, makes her feel good inside. It's never glowed like this, but then we're only up here during the day." Jake's keen eyes zeroed in on Embry and Paul and he gave them a sign showing he was fine. They weren't paying any attention to him, they were staring at something above him.

A tall figure in dark green huntsman clothing was hovering above them, as if he were standing just above the golden shield. The hood was over his head, but he had snow-white skin, dark as midnight eyes, and long brown-black hair. His scent reeked of power and some of the most beautiful yet poisonous no touch flowers.

It made Jake's hair stand on end, a low growl emitted from his throat.

"Jake, what's the matter?" She looked up and gasped. "I know him. The scent is the same. He was my Great-Grandfather?! No way…"

"Bells, we have to climb down that is not a good guy." Jake tried to pull her up to her feet, but she wouldn't budge.

"Cain protected me. All those near misses. The wow glad that appeared, who was that guy, that's a weird place for an animal to be...him all that time. The crossing guard who picked me up when I'd tripped in the middle of the street. The police officer that always checked on me when I was alone. I thought he was just a kind neighbor…him the whole time." She felt in no danger whatsoever from him and was in no hurry to leave. The symphony was urgent now in her head, but she ignored it.

"He won't hurt me, Jake." She got to her feet.

"Bella, any immortal able to just hover like that dressed in a huntsman getup complete with quiver full of arrows and a bow is bad news. Hell, even the tree is agreeing with me." He hissed in her ear.

"The prisoner in the tree is his brother. There's bad blood between them…" Bella closed her eyes. "He won't hurt me. He's waiting for me to lower my shield. I have to invite him here. He can't just use power to break into it."

"Isabella, weren't you ever taught not to talk to strangers, even before I was ever a wolf I would have stayed clear. Hell, better than that I'd have run in terror. He's way creeper than even the deadliest bloodsuckers." He paced the lookout.

"Please, Loca, I'm begging you here, let's go down to Edward and the rest of our family. Think about Ness…" Brown black eyes locked with black as midnight. Cain was staring at him. His blood ran cold and he shivered. Nothing made him cold, but this immortal did.

 _:Hey, big brother! Get the hell up here! Bella's gonna let wicked evil Cain in her shield._   _I've got the chills and that ain't possible! She's being fearless again!:_ Jake shouted at Edward.

 _:Shit! I'll have to climb the tree next to yours. Did she say he won't hurt her yet? She's trying to distract me, so I didn't catch all of it.:_ Swearing fluently in twelve different dialects he flashed to the tree on the left, but Alice beat him to it.

Alice?! She's supposed to be watching Charlie. He had no choice, but to take the tree on the right.

 _:Yeah, this guy has been stalk-saving her all her life. Sound familiar? The stalk-saving? He's bad news_ with quiver full of arrows and a bow _. Like the huntsman waiting patiently for his quarry to let down their guard. Whoa, Alice just took a leap of faith! Good thing Bella instinctively lets her in. You next?:_ Jake eyed where Edward was standing at the top of the other tree, next to Seth and Dora.

 _:That's the plan. I trust her to trust me, so here goes.:_ He leaped to the top of Ole Glory, easily going through the golden shield, landing in front of Bella. "So that's Cain is it. I've smelled his scent off and on all my life. Most recently since Bella…" He fearlessly locked eyes with Cain.

 _:Everything is so clear now. I can even see the dogs. He won't hurt her or any of us. He was her protector, has been all of her life. She's his. He protects his own. He loves Bella. She's changed him for the better.:_ Alice was completely at ease.

"He's been keeping her safe since she was nine months-old. Oberon panicked over nothing. He only wished to meet her. It was only fair, she was his Great-Granddaughter as well."

"He won't hurt me. He hasn't since as long as I can remember. Why would he wish to hurt me now. He kept me safe until I found you." Bella put her hand on Edward's tense shoulder.

"We're with her. Embry and Paul are beside us on the left. Seth and Dora are on the right. Plus, Sam, Jazz, Carlisle, Nahuel, Sel, Esme, and Renee. We've got this covered. If Alice is sure, let her invite him. Oh, yeah, this is Oberon's tree that has to mean something too." Jake locked eyes with Cain.

The immortal threw his head back and roared with laughter. The hood fell back revealing a wild mane of brown nearly black hair that fell just passed his shoulders, a carved marble perfect face, as if Michelangelo had sculpted it himself. Fathomless black eyes. His face was white as the purest snow and you couldn't miss the killer set of perfect teeth, now smirking at them.

"Jake, he's one of the immortal elite. He could smite us just by snapping his fingers. We're no threat to him." Alice rolled her eyes. "Clearly we'll have to add myth, lore, and what's true to your class load. You've got so much to learn."

"Yeah, can't wait." Jake stuck his tongue at her.

"You're just itching for a term paper on immortals, pup." Alice growled.

"Bring it." Jake arched a brow.

"Oh I will, dog."

Edward groaned, rolling his eyes.

Bella kissed his cheek.

"Children. I tire of this useless bantering. Perhaps, I shall go look in on Renesmee Carlie. Such a bright little ray of sunshine, so much potential." Cain growled softly. "Such vivid dreams."

"Ness?!" Edward and Jake snarled.

"Yes. You see, I've been watching over her since the dawning of the new year, not unlike how I watched over Bella. She isn't plagued by my brother's curse like Bella was, but one can never be too careful. She's a fast little pixie. I first watched over her in an animal form an Elk…"

Jake snorted, rolling his eyes. "Nice move."

"Jake!" Bella and Alice hissed.

"No, Jake's right. You were lucky not to be her dinner." Edward kept him talking, less focused on Ness. Clearly he and Bella had been negligent in not teaching her not to talk to strangers or in this case strange shape- shifters.

"I phased into a raven just before she pounced. Then gave chase, as she was curious that I could phase like her Wolfe. I phased from creature to creature until I was certain that she was no longer interested in having me for a snack. Eventually settling on a harmless black long-eared bunny. She scooped me up in her little arms and carried me home." Cain chuckled.

"That was you?! Edward, he's been everywhere. He was her constant companion for months. Em built him a hutch, not that she ever put him in it. Shit! He's even been up in this tree! He's just playing with us!" Jake was tempted to phase, but there was no room and he hated being in traction, even if it was for a few days.

"I wouldn't recommend it, mongrel. I'll just have to flex my little finger and you don't want me to do that. It's been far too long since I've truly used my power."

Lightning flashed from the sky and he caught it in his bare hand. Juggling it back and forth between his hands like a snowball, only this was a ball of pure energy.

"Nessie and Jake are imprinted. Hurt him you hurt my daughter. Hurt either of them I hurt you. Then again I can shield him even from you, so be nice, Grandfather." Bella folded her arms across her chest, glowering up at him, as if to say your move. "My daughter is very trusting like me."

"I will play nice if they will." The ball of energy was thrown back into the clouds.

"As I said watching over Bella for nearly two decades changed me. I had no inkling how much of a challenge keeping you out of peril was going to be. Ian, my firstborn, finally got his wish. I chose Bella over my kingdom. After all, Charlie was Ian's youngest son, so he had her best interest in mind as well. Kira and Ian are a fine King and Queen, even if they have made peace with the Fairies. You see, with Oberon and I no longer clashing, the younger generations changed everything." He sighed heavily.

"Change is good for the soul." Edward was finding the Old King's mutterings enlightening. "Peace is also far better than constant quarreling. Perhaps, your son and his wife saw that."

"My son blamed me and my ancient archaic ways for the loss of his youngest son. Kira was convinced that he couldn't survive under my rule or he'd be used as a chess piece in the war with my brother. It made me step back and reflect, form a temporary truce. Oberon had his own problems with his youngest daughter marrying a mortal scholar…"

"Would you just get down here already, staring down at us is rude!" Bella shouted up at him.

"As you wish," Cain vanished in a flash of green light, only to appear behind her. "Let us take this down to where the young pup feels safest. No. I meant, where Wolfe feels secure." He chuckled when Jake flushed crimson under his russet skin.

"What?!" The four of them gasped before they were ported out of the tree and appeared at the base of it in front of the others.

"Yes, that's much better. Now my brother can't growl at me for defiling his precious tree and Wolfe looks more at ease." Cain ignored Jake's low growl.

"Nice to see that you're back to normal, Wolfe." Sam, Nahuel, and Jasper snickered.

"Cut it out that's personal." Jake narrowed his eyes in warning. "You're one to talk Snuggle Bear."

Sam's eyes went black with fury. "That was need to know!"

"Boys, there will be no fighting or I will end it!" Cain narrowed his eyes at the two of them and lightning struck at their feet.

They wisely cooled it.

"That's better, now we're missing a few aren't we. No matter, easily taken care of." He snapped his fingers.

Embry, Paul, Seth, and Dora all appeared in front of Jasper.

"How the hell did we?! Oh him…" Paul eyed Cain with cautious eyes.

"What a rush." Embry and Seth high-fived each other.

"Brilliant, Dora, you just experienced interdimensional instant teleportation!" Sel's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I know it was abso-bloody-lutely amazing!" Dora ran over to her twin.

"Our means of travel does have its advantages." Cain put his arm around Bella's waist. "Here or in the council room at the White Castle. Your choice."

"Nessie is sleeping. I can't just leave her alone, so we can discuss terms." Bella turned to face him.

"No we can't leave our daughter, so think of something else." Edward forced himself to keep still and not reach out to pull her away from Cain.

"Well said. Renee would have left Bella alone." Cain arched a black brow at his Great-niece. "Or your former self would have. You tended to leave her with Marie and when she passed it was always with a trusted sitter." His face changed, his hair, finally his whole appearance was a kindly old gentleman with gentle ice blue eyes.

"You!?" Renee gasped in shock.

"Me." He was a crossing guard, a neighborly off duty police sergeant, dozens of aliases flashed before them until he saw that his point was made.

"I protected her when you couldn't, were off to a class, or another cause. None of which you ever completed. It was shocking that you ever graduated from college and earned a teaching degree. I was there when she became parent and you the child. Watched her worry over monthly expenses that a young girl shouldn't have to. Watched her shop for food and prepare meals for her selfish, scatterbrained, half-arse mother."

"You didn't deserve such an endearingly clumsy, loving, selfless daughter. It was clear that you needed a keeper, someone who could focus on you, and let Bella have some normalcy. Phil Dwyer was already half in love with you and being half-Fay, the perfect match. He had the patience and determination to handle your flighty ways. Besides, you were playing hard to get because he was too young for you."

"It was not coincidence that your car's tire went flat in front of the facility where he practiced hitting balls. I tell you what is the point of hitting a ball with a bat and chasing after it? Humans and their silly sports, especially when it comes to anything round. They like round things." Cain shrugged.

"It's fun, ya old fart." Jake muttered under his breath.

"Sit!" Cain ordered and Jake was slammed face first into the ground.

"Shit! Mental note, no one piss this guy off!" Embry winced.

"No kidding. That looked like it hurt." Seth nodded.

"The little piss ante deserved it." Sam smirked.

"Now, I can't have an Alpha insult another Alpha, when he's the true head dog. Sit!" Cain growled.

Sam got a taste of the ground.

"Shit! No problem here, I'm good!" Paul held up his hands in submission.

"Gramps!" Bella raced over to check on Jake. "You okay, Wolfe?"

"Wolfe!?" Paul, Seth, and Embry all burst out with laughter.

"It's my Ness's pet name for him. I'd watch it or you'll be eating dirt like those two." Bella growled.

"I've got to learn how he does that." Edward arched a brow at Cain then at the two immobile Alphas.

"I can't move." Jake groaned.

"Neither can I." Sam grunted.

"Gramps!"

"It's rude to interrupt someone when they are talking." Cain narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry!" Jake whimpered. "I won't do it again. Promise!"

"It's a wolf thing, no offense meant, honest!" Sam groaned.

"Very well, but watch yourself." He let them up.

Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Nahuel, and Esme wisely said nothing.

Renee was too devastated by his words to even say anything.

"Now where was I? Ah, yes, the rest fell into place quite nicely. I had to get you settled, so Bella would want to move to Forks and Charlie. The other key players were already in place. But for a few major near misses, and a bonehead who didn't know what he was giving up until he lost her or thought he had. It all turned out nicely. Dicey, yes, a nail-biter for certain, but it all worked out in the end. Nessie is living proof, a wish granted." Cain closed his eyes and focused on Ness. In a blink she was sleeping soundly in his arms, still snuggled in her comforter, clutching her wolfe. "Shall we?"

He snapped his fingers and they were all ported to the main house.

* * *

Next

Chapter Thirteen – Visions by Day


	13. Visions by day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Charlie's turn.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Bella got Charlie settled in the common room of her home. "Dad, you have to take it easy and this is a change of scene."

"Bells, whatever that drink was has me feeling like a twenty year-old again." Charlie felt that she was hiding things from him and it was big enough to cause a rift between Renee and Bella.

"It was a healing elixir from a family friend." Bella handed him the fancy remote.

Charlie sniffed the air, narrowing his eyes. "My grandfather is up to his old tricks again. I smell his cologne."

"Dad. He's the family friend who provided us with your healing drink. Its, um, actually from your mother. She's a Master Healer." She got settled against the couch.

"She gave me to the Swan's. Why would she care what happens to me now?" Charlie turned on the flat screen and flipped to the Mariners game.

"Dad, you don't know the facts…"

"I was left at the sheriffs station where Dad found me and that's all I need to know."

"You were born mortal in an immortal world, during a time when conflict was raging between two brothers. It wasn't safe for you to grow up where power and perfection are big in the need to know." Bella explained.

"Then my father didn't want me enough to change her mind."

"She never told him until it was far too late to change what she had already set in motion. Fearing for your life, she fled with you after realizing that you were mortal. But that's all changed now. We changed it by being born."

"Bells, you were perfect until my misfit genes kicked in. Renee wasn't gonna be happy with me, it was a case of two best friends marrying for selfish reasons, but being blessed with you was worth all the that. Our estranged grandfathers only sped up what was gonna happen sooner or later. I was a means to give her you. She needed to fill the void left from the loss of her dad. I was so in love with her, I'd have given her anything and with what was happening with my folks. Losing both with nothing to do but watch them slowly fade away, I needed whatever sunshine Renee would allow." Charlie reluctantly took a drink of his 'Power Juice and gagged. "What's in this crap…"

"Your daily dose of fruits and veggies and it's not that bad. Nessie drinks it too. It's the only way to get you healthy again, since you're being stubborn about your new diet." Bella tried to remain patient with him, it was like looking after a five-year-old.

"So go ahead ask."

"What?"

"Why I didn't fight for you."

"Dad, I know…"

"No that's just it, Bells, you don't know. I was too messed up with Renee and then my parents to even think of your needs." Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes, reclining against the pillows.

"Dad, let's do this later when you're stronger. Carlisle and Edward said no stress."

"Cain gave me weekly in-depth reports and for the first eight years or so it wasn't all that bad. Renee had Marie to help keep her focused. You were still able to be a kid and make friends."

"I was happy with Gran. She understood me, so much more than Mom. Renee was never focused, but she loved me. You always balked at getting to know me, like I was fragile glass, or just a responsibility you had to take because of a custody agreement. Like you didn't want me."

"I didn't want you to hate me more than you already did. I only knew that you were so quiet, sensitive, and your klutzy, accident-proneness made me look graceful. So breakable and there wasn't much to do in Forks except for fishing, swimming, hiking was out even though I new otherwise. You terrified and amazed me at how mature you were, even at such a young age. How you'd read books years beyond grade level and then ask me my opinion on Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Virginia Woolf, or any number of the classic authors. You were eight, so shy that I thought being around Billy's daughters would be good for you."

"Dad, you were so quiet all the time, it was like you were mad at me. I got seasick easy. I always got caught by the fishing tackle, even when I wasn't trying to. I fell out of Harry Clearwater's boat more often than I was in it. Couldn't cast a line without getting it hopelessly tangled. It was just like any other activity that I tried. Swimming I could do, well, enough so I wouldn't drown. Anything else gymnastics, self-defense, ballet were all just painfully frustrating and I always ended up in the emergency room or my sparing partner did." She smiled when he started stroking her hair with his hand.

"Yeah, those home movies are in the process of being put on one of those DVD's. Sue found them and wants to preserve it all. We spent hours going through all of it when you were carrying Ness and I couldn't even see you…" His voice got a little hoarse, as he thought of how close he'd come to losing her.

"Dad…"

"We got off track. Let's see, after Marie died Renee packed you both up and moved to Phoenix, I didn't know what to think. Renee called me up and acted as if moving you without letting me know anything about it wasn't that big of a deal. She'd needed a change and here's where I want you to send the child support check. She'd had a teaching gig all lined up, so it was fine. You'd be fine, even though she'd taken you out of school in the middle of the school year. It didn't matter if it was fourth grade. You were so selfless even then, not one complaint when I talked to you on the phone. So, I waited for Grandfather's weekly reports. Shocked when they became daily ones and none of them were promising either…"

"Dad, she was lost without an anchor. Gran's death hit her hard. She needed me…"

"You were nine, Bells, and balancing her checkbook and it got progressively worse. You were making sure the bills got paid, then it was shopping lists so there was food, reminding her to put gas in the car. Giving her directions over the phone because she couldn't navigate her way if her life depended on it. All of this before you were twelve." Charlie continued to stroke her hair as he spoke, as if that soothed him. She was there it had all worked out.

"But every summer you seemed fine, not the least bit stressed. Just even more quiet and engrossed in your books…"

"I've never been a kid. I didn't mind taking care of Renee. I was good at it. I liked being good at something, besides school. I couldn't play sports without killing myself or the other players. I didn't fit in with the other kids but I was good at taking care of Renee." Bella turned to look at him. "If you were so freaked why didn't you confront mom?"

"I did."

"What? When?"

"Before you turned thirteen when you fell down the stairs and Renee chalked it up to it being just routine. You were resilient, a broken arm and sprained ankle were the norm with you. I flew down there, while you were still in the hospital under observation, it looked bad, Bells. It took me the better part of the first few hours that I got there to keep you out of child services. Renee and I came to an understanding that and being looked at as a bad mom shook her up. We came to an understanding. It was not a normal thing for you to end up in the ER all the time. She had to get it together or you were going to be staying with me."

Bella stared at him in surprise. "That's when you came for that surprise visit. I was going to be taken away from mom, because I couldn't walk a straight line without tripping if my life depended on it? It did get her to stop signing me up for activity after activity that helped a lot. You were really going to take me from her?"

"I would have easily won primary custody. I was the newly appointed Chief of Police. I used that when I presented her with all the evidence that I had compiled over the years, ER visits, hospital stays, and those are just some of them. Cain was very through with his reports. I needed to wake her up and it worked. The month that I had you with me she met Phil and he was exactly what she needed."

"Yeah, and I hit full-blown rebellion. No more Forks. Hello sunshine. You still fished, but I loved the beach, so it was all good." Bella grinned when he tweaked her nose. "Thanks, Dad, your talk helped keep her in some kind of focus. It got me thinking that after she was all settled with Phil that I could focus on you. Chalk another one up to Grandpa Cain. He was the one who convinced me to go to Forks."

"I trusted him completely. Mr. Kane Hunter took Renee and I under his wing when we first moved to Scottsdale. He owned the house we were leasing and came over to watch me all the time. To think he was my grandfather the whole time and I hadn't a clue. He took me to the ER when I crashed my bike. Gave me so many of my books. He was always so helpful to me. If I was stressing out he would talk me down. He suggested that you might need fixing too that it wasn't fair to shine all of my light on Renee when you rarely saw sunshine at all." She kissed his cheek.

"That sneaky old conniver was playing all of us like a chessboard. Damn, I'm gonna have to thank him now. Really not looking forward to that conversation." Charlie muttered under his breath.

"I love you so much, Dad. I can't live without you in my life. Losing Renee made me angry, but seeing you lying there gasping for breath devastated me."

"Ditto, Bells. I love you more than my life. The first time I thought I was gonna lose you nearly made me lose my mind. When you left for three days I was a maniac until Carlisle called me explaining his take of what was going on. The man spins tales like a champion, but then he's had a few centuries to get good at it. I wanted to haul Edward in on kidnapping charges, but you were my Bells again, so I played warden instead." He rolled his eyes.

"Lot good that did. Sneaky bastard climbed into your window every night and was reading my mind to boot. "

Bella laid her head on his chest listening to his strong heartbeat. "Love you, Daddy. If it makes you feel any better Edward was as innocent as I was on our honeymoon, so I was never in any danger of being compromised."

"You are my life never forget that." He kissed the top of her head. "Well, he was from 1918 so that does make sense, they made gentleman in those days."

* * *

"So now that we've talked what are all of them up to anyway?" She got up, kissed him on the forehead, and went to curl up in one of the easy chair with a book on Pixie and Fairy Lore that Cain had given her to read.

Charlie reluctantly downed the rest of his drink instead of answering her. "Medicine tastes better than this and I'm talking the gross syrupy home remedy kind." He choked out.

"Nessie looks up to her Gramps, so suck it up and drink." She tossed the book onto the coffee table and headed to the kitchen to start on Charlie's lunch. What gives even her Dad was under a gag order.

"What's for lunch? Rabbit food or do I get to eat meat for a change?" Charlie sulked.

"Broiled Salmon with steamed asparagus, as your side. I'm sneaking you sinfully chocolate mousse for dessert. That's if you spill and tell me what's up with everyone." She called back from the kitchen.

"It's nothing bad if that's what you're worried about." Charlie really wanted that dessert.

"I figured as much since Nessie is in on it too."

"It's, uh…"

"Sinfully chocolate mousse, Dad."

"Crap."

"Just one tiny little hint and it's yours."

"It's Art class, all right. Jake is, uh, self-conscious about his work and wants to surprise you when he's done." Charlie grumbled under his breath. "Crap. There goes any meat in my future…It's his payback for…"

"Dad. The reason we had to use the elixir was so you wouldn't have to have a triple bypass. So be nice. No one is trying to torture you." Bella flitted over to him with his dessert presented in a fancy parfait dessert glass. "Enjoy."

Charlie dug in with his spoon and took the first bite. Chocolate exploded on his tongue, he closed his eyes in bliss. "I'm in taste bud heaven."

"All of them are supporting the boys and I can't because Jake's self-conscious that his projects suck? That's soooo not fair!" Bella sulked.

"Renee's at the house too and you aren't speaking to her. Look at it this way, Bells. It's a class. The boys need to be able to concentrate and that ain't possible with you glaring murderously at your mom for keeping something from you that you couldn't possibly have handled." Charlie slowly savored each bite.

"She spun crap about you. About men in general. About marriage. Stole me when you were most vulnerable. Then made me think you didn't care and gave me to her willingly. That all you ever wanted was one month with me in the summer! It was all a bunch of tripe! She lied, Dad!" She expertly prepared the fish for the oven.

"I was happy in California! I had real friends! She finds a surprise present for me on my birthday and bolts for the desert, which I grew to love…but never once gave me the gift or what Gran left for me in her will! I might have been a kid, but I could have handled the truth then!" Bella slammed the door to the restaurant style convection wall oven and set the fish to broil.

"Now its all guarded by red tape. Safe mind you, but until they officially declare them both lost or I go there to collect all of their belongings in sunny Florida during the day! I'm shit out of luck! Grams and Great-Grams trunks so close yet miles away!" She took the asparagus out of the fridge's vegetable crisper and slammed the bundle onto the butcher block.

"Mine! Not hers! Mine! Gramps can't snap his fingers and poof them here either, because it'd cause a situation!" She knew that she sounded like a toddler, but she didn't care she was beyond frustrated. And venting didn't get in the way of fixing her Dad his lunch.

"She had your best interest at heart, sweetie. For once it wasn't all about her needs. Your safety was priority. She didn't have the slightest clue that Grandfather was already making himself an integral part of your life." Charlie risked speaking up for his ex.

"You don't get it, Dad! I can see things now! What could have been had she gotten back to her senses. If the grandfathers hadn't appeared and it's frustrating as hell. Since the two of them decided to pop back into my life its gotten weird for me. I can't dream, but when I relax just to close my eyes…I see things like I used to. Past things…what if things. Mostly because I've got this beef with mom and I was focused on it." She put the asparagus into the steamer, all the while finally getting everything that had been eating her up inside for the past week off her chest.

"The past not the future, well, that's just plain weird." Charlie arched a brow.

"Tell me about it! I get frustrated with Cain and close my eyes and see what would have happened if he hadn't appeared that day when I was a baby…" She shivered, it had not been a good vision.

"Bells, maybe talking about them will help."

"You asked for it," She took a deep breath and began. "You, mom, my brothers, Jake's tribe…the whole town of Forks…"

Her breath hitched as the images flashed before her eyes.

"My brothers and I weren't even close to normal kids. Me more so than them. James hunts a particular quarry any human with pixie or fairy blood. It was his thing and why he wanted Alice… He'd caught my scent in Florida, we'd just gotten back from a family spring break vacation. He'd hooked up with Victoria and her stable of newborn vampires. They were hell-bent on the hunt and didn't care the carnage that it would cause."

"We were sheep to them, even the wrath of the Volturi was worth it if he got what he was hunting for. They arrived here in full force targeting the town. It was horrific. You and Mom were at the school there was a championship game the whole town was there. The boys were freshman and on the basketball team. I had a paper due and was at home working on it. I had the radio on listening to the game when the vampires attacked in force…" Bella's breath caught.

"The whole town would have been at an event like that…boys, huh."

"Angela, Ben, Mike, Tyler, Jessica…all of them screaming with nowhere to run. The sick bastard let the radio audience hear all of it and then after all of my friends, my family, all the innocents were slaughtered. He picks up the mike and talks directly to me that he'd hunted me all the way from Florida…I'm horrified that everyone died because this thing thought I would taste good, so I did the only thing that I could. I ran." She paused to collect her thoughts and to check on the oven. The salmon was nearly done.

"Sounds like you were stuck in a B Movie Sci-Fi flick from hell. Wasn't there any hero? Edward had to have been there somewhere. I mean, he's your white knight. I can't not see him saving you in any scenario." Charlie frowned.

"The Cullens' hadn't arrived yet, and the white house was where I went to think when I wanted to be alone. I was playing cat and mouse with James. It was like he was toying with me, but he and Victoria had other problems. The Volturi had finally shown up to take down the group that had caused chaos across the country and they were there in full force. I've never seen so many and it took them only a matter of minutes to go through all the newborns. They were in the forests all over Forks and James was still eluding them."

"So I ran for my safe haven, the white Victorian in the forest. James is waiting for me on the path and I know that I'm dead. Then out of nowhere this blur streaks out of the forest, scoops me up, and races me away from the danger. I'm hysterical, pretty much a mess, but he knows a secret about the White Castle. We drop down into this cavern, it's the basement and he tells me to stay there he'll be right back."

"See what did I tell ya Edward to the rescue."

"I'm like great, here I am entombed in this dark dank place. And believe you me it was pitch-black, because he'd sealed the entrance when he'd left. I curled up in the furthest corner trying not to think of the creepy crawly things down in this place and waited. I didn't know if I was gonna be a snack or what he was wearing the same clothing the ones taking out all the vamps were, and they clearly weren't vegetarians."

"Get out! Edward was a Volturi! Geez, Bells, what'd ya do eat a tainted elk or something for dinner!?" Charlie nearly choked on his last bite of dessert.

"Dad! You wanted me to tell you this so let me tell you!"

"Okay, okay, that just took me for a loop is all…"

"He had golden eyes, so he was like Carlisle, now let me finish this please." Bella growled, as she squeezed fresh lemon juice over the salmon and slid it back under the broiler.

"It took forever for him to return and he acted as if he was trying to approach a wild animal. I was curled up in a ball, staring wild-eyed at him, so I guess that would be about right. He'd taken off his cloak, carefully draped it over my trembling body, and knelt down in front of me. His golden eyes gentle."

"Telling me that it was all right now, he'd taken care of the bad man, but they had to leave quickly for his former coven mates would be searching for him soon. I scooted back from him in fear. Go with him? My whole family, all my friends, for all I knew the whole town were dead. He didn't have the shocking red eyes like the others, but he was wearing their uniform."

"Then he sat down and patiently started talking to me in that soothing voice that lulls anyone into a calming peace. Alice was waiting for him. They didn't have much time. He wasn't a Volturi anymore. He and Alice had escaped years ago with Carlisle, but this was the easiest way to come rescue her. He'd been waiting for me all his life. Sorry that he got there late, but he was there now and nothing was ever going to hurt me again. He reaches down and scoops me up into his arms, and then the movie ends..."

"Good. See, even your visions have happy endings…" Charlie wasn't the least bit surprised when Edward rushed through the door. "Yep, right on time."

"You should have told me." He was holding her in his arms.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just weird and they always turn out the same with you coming to my rescue. It's like B Movie Sci-fi daydreams from hell complete with the sappy ending. Others are just impossible, so I don't even think about them…" She buried her face against his chest.

"Sweetheart, your sleeping ability has awakened full force and you need time to learn how to rein it in." He kissed the top of her head.

"I agree." Cain appeared in one of the arm chairs in the living room.

"Gramps, if you are causing her to go whacky then you and I have got a problem." Charlie shot Cain a dark look.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort, her emotions are causing her gift to go awry. She's not trained and because of this her mind is going helter-skelter. I'm not proficient at it, but Oberon is. The two of us are like polar opposites. Twins. I'm the dark, he's the light. It's not unlike the yin yang or in theory anyway. My Fiona, your grandmother, is quite the seer as well. Though in all my days I have rarely, if ever heard of someone being able to see what could have been, so once again Bella has excelled beyond the norm."

"Oh that's just wonderful, my brain really does have a short circuit!" Bella grumbled darkly.

"Isabella, you never listen do you. The visions are triggered by emotions. Your temper is your worst foe. If you calm your mind then the visions will in all essence go away as well. Forgive and you will be at peace again."

"Easier said than done, grandpa."

"One is always learning, Bella, that never ends. You love your mother and she you. Forgive her and you will be at peace again. Now that I have checked on you I can go direct young Emmett on how to build a Stone Dance."

"Garret and Kate didn't mean any harm. To the two of them it was a useless ring of mismatched stones."

"Ingrates…and they call themselves immortals…have all of you gone so lax on your immortal lore to not recognize such a hallowed place…"

"Or they didn't want any surprise visitors." Bella closed her eyes for a second and this time was treated with something wonderful. She was too emotionally drained to distract Edward from seeing the one dream that she wished could be and she let her dad see as well.

"Bella…" Edward and Charlie's eyes widened in shock.

"I see…" Cain's brow furrowed.

* * *

Bella's good vision

Two bronzed haired angels with shocking green eyes were playing hide-in-seek with their cousins. There were three a little golden haired replica of Carlisle, he had the bluest eyes, a little replica of Esme with striking hazel eyes, and a raven haired violet eyed little miniature Alice. The five of them were clearly enjoying their game. Ness looked about ten and she was quietly reading while Jake napped in a hammock with her in his arms.

Bella steps out of the house with her hand in Edwards. Both of them look not unlike Ness or the little ones. Their little guys race over to the them and they each catch a giggling little boy in their arms.

* * *

 _Sweetheart, is this what you've repeatedly been seeing?_ Edward gasped, it was so real like one of Alice's visions. Bella was being plagued by the impossible, no wonder she had been so distraught as of late.

 _It changes, but when my mood is light I see that and when its dark I get to see nightmare what if visions._ She focused on getting her dad his lunch and not with what she continually saw. "It doesn't matter. I'm happy with you, Ness, and me. The rest can just stay fantasy."

"One never knows. You and Nessie being here proves that." Cain vanished.

"Well, that never changes, he's still as cryptic as ever." Charlie kept Edward's focus on her and not on the contraband dessert dish that he was hiding, not an easy task as the man had eyes like a hawk. "Bells, it never hurts to dream and that vision was pure happiness."

"Dessert first, Charlie?" He arched a brow at Charlie's guilty expression.

"We were bonding, so I gave him a treat." Bella took the salmon out of the oven and set it on the island, while Edward got out a plate and tray for Charlie's lunch.

"You tried to bribe him didn't you, sweet." He artfully arranged the salmon and asparagus on the plate so it resembled something that one would find in a five-star restaurant.

"Jake's paranoid. I should be able to be in on Art class too." Bella rebelliously set another dessert on Charlie's tray, with a tall glass of iced green tea.

"Renee is also teaching the boys and you refuse to forgive her. She's a very skilled teacher and tries to make learning enjoyable for the boys." He chose his words wisely as he addressed her little rant. "Jacob was self-conscious about your charm and Nessie's bracelet. Now he has all of us around while he's working on a project and it irks him." He brushed a kiss across her cheek. "Please, indulge him, beloved. No harm was meant."

Bella added fresh strawberries and a dollop of whipped topping to her Dad's second dessert. "But it's not fair! All of you are teaching him and I have to sit out!"

"Bells, there's always focusing on your own education, even the major universities are on-line these days and with Carlisle's pull he can easily arrange for you to do your work through correspondence." Charlie suggested, not taking his eyes off the game, so as not to look her in the eyes.

"There is that indeed, my angel. I shall talk with Dad this afternoon. It was a major in English Lit and a minor in…" Edward jumped at Charlie's suggestion, it would keep her occupied during their selfless wish therapy sessions.

Bella's eyes narrowed, sensing that this was a means of keeping her busy again. "I never decided. It was a toss up between Psychology, Humanities, or Computer sciences. It changes." She took the tray over to Charlie.

"Any of them would challenge you." Charlie took the tray and set it in his lap.

"You did promise me, darling. It was part of our compromise and you do seem to be unhappy with your routine as of late. Starting school will give you a much needed new focus." He was ready to shoot down any argument should she try to get out of their compromise.

"Bells, if you're sulking about not getting in on Art class, you need a new focus. You're still decades. No a century or three younger than the faculty up at the main house. However you wanna spin it teaching wise they trump you." Charlie pointed out between bites of salmon.

"He does make a valid point, sweetheart. I would teach you myself if the boys weren't in dire need of proper schooling. Any of us will be happy to help you with any of your classes if you needed it."

"You sneaky, sneaky, Lion!" Bella stalked over to him poking her finger against his chest denim covered paint splattered chest . "Both of you are such sneaky brats! I can't not start school now, not when you've implied that I'll need tutoring just to pass!" She fumed.

"Bells, he wasn't calling you stupid, just not as…" He shook his head at his son-in-law. "Well, damn, son. It does sound like ya called her that. Sucks ta be you, kid." He laid back and waited for the sparks to fly.

"I did no such thing. I merely suggested without going into detail that we are all more efficient information wise when it comes to anything academic. Not once did I call you unintelligent. You are just dragging your feet because you don't wish anything to interfere with your search to ferret out what you think all of us are trying to hide from you. Charlie has already buckled under and gotten two treats for his weakness." Edward calmly defended himself.

"Hey!"

"You made the dessert this morning. It's not like I'm slipping him contraband. You used a sugar substitute to make them." Bella pouted.

"If that's sugar free then from now on I'm gonna like dessert."

"Isabella Marie, it's not good for you to become idle. Our minds are our sharpest instruments and need to be challenged to keep them that way. You are still a newborn and need to challenge your mind more than any of us. It's what keeps us all focused. Ness, can take the courses too, it'll be a good activity for the two of you." He tilted her chin with his finger so she was looking at him. "Please, you need this."

"But…"

"Please, my Bella, for me."

"You cheat. You do know that don't you." She sulked.

"Please…"

"Fine. You win." She stepped out of his arms before sassily making a face at him. "You're still a big cheater though!"

He reacted instinctively. First, flashing over to the door before she could open it and then tossed her over his shoulder.  _You asked for it, brat._

"Enjoy the game, Charlie. There are four double-headers today and more than enough healthy snacks to keep you satisfied in the fridge. If we're not down by then just put the prepared meals in the freezer in the oven to warm. Sue should be coming over after her shift at the hospital. Feel free to take Ness and Sue for a drive in the Vanquish…" He was halfway up the stairs.

"I'll be fine, so that's your trigger, huh?" He kept his eyes on the game and not on the two of them. "Well, she'll learn sometime when to be and not to be a brat."

"Dad!" Bella wriggled to get free, reaching up to pull on Edward's hair.  _Let me go you, beast! You can't seriously be thinking that with Dad in the house! All I did was make a face at you and you wanna pounce?_

"Be nice or I will retaliate in kind." Edward warned as they disappeared up the stairs.  _Making faces at me like that brings out the beast in me, as you were well aware from my reaction a few days previous. The only thing that saved you then was the situation._

"Play nice, kids." Was Charlie's chuckled reply. Bella hadn't clue one why Edward had gone primal with her. Poor kid she tended to make sassy faces a lot, she'd learn eventually.

* * *

Next

Chapter Fourteen – Benched


	14. Oberon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

**Outside Edward and Bella's home**

"It's quite simple to build a stone dance, one simply needs the proper location and the correct size and type of stones." Cain stood beside Emmett, Ben, and Jazz.

"The cottage is ringed by trees and there needs to be two rings, is that correct?" Jazz had one of the old texts on immortal lore in his hands.

"The stones that I sized for the main structure points of the cottage are the size of us. Four of them and between those were stones half that size." Emmett clearly remembered the circle of stones that had once ringed the cottage.

"Precisely, four keystones representing North, South, East, and West." Cain nodded.

"So a stone dance is to some extent similar to a compass, as one is always built on a flux or lay line." Ben arched a brow.

"It also represents Air, Fire, Earth, and Water. The four elements. Aye, young Benjamin, a compass is one of its uses. Stone dances are anchors during spirit walks, sources of energy for others of a magical nature, and they have other enumerable uses as well."

"So we ring the house with the stones, because obviously the cottage was the focal point of the ring. It'll be like it was before…" Emmett frowned up at the house scrubbing at the back of his neck as if something was off with the whole plan. "Won't Oberon appear inside the house?"

"That all depends on how weak his slumber has made him. Our kind loses power if they become sedentary." Cain turned to study Ole Glory. "Oberon is happiest in the Isles. The green, sky, and sea empower him, where as here the sun rarely shines at all, weakening him. Though, the activation of the tree and his appearing in the pool is promising, my brother is still unable to breakout of his prison."

Cain conjured a big juicy apple out of thin air and bit into it. "Aye, lad, it's likely that he'll appear in the largest space of our granddaughter's dwelling." He chewed thoughtfully.

"Wouldn't that be their master suite, it is the entire top floor." Ben frowned.

"The closet is the biggest room." Jazz pondered the second floor.

"There's Nessie's playroom where their old closet used to be." Emmett sketched out the stone dance on his sketch pad, calculating the shape, size, and number of the stones he would need.

"What will be, will be, my lads. All we can do meantime is focus on the task at hand." Cain eyed Em's sketch. "Well, done, lad. Granite is best. Let us search for what is needed elsewhere."

"The three of us can carry them back, but it'll take time." Ben's eyes widened, eyeing sketch.

"We have to find and then carve them out first, Ben." Jazz frowned.

"I can easily port the stones after they've been found." Cain snapped his fingers and they vanished.

* * *

The White Castle

Jake and his pack weren't enjoying their first week of school. Jake especially would think twice about challenging Alice or any of them for that matter.

Alice wanted a paper no fewer than a thousand words on Werewolves, banshees, and sirens due at the end of the following week. He'd had a fascination for the supernatural, myths, and lore. The old stories of their tribe had gotten him hooked at a young age.

Edward wanted an essay on Midsummer Nights Dream preferably tomorrow. He even had to work on his penmanship. He knew his handwriting sucked, but no one had complained about it at the rez school. It was a good thing that he was a closet bookworm and well-read on all the classics, but what Edward didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Ben was giving a trig test on Friday, plus he had twenty problems to solve for tomorrow. He was a mechanic and loved building things with his hands, math was a cinch for him.

Jazz wanted a paper on the Civil War and why the South lost and they had until next Friday to get that one finished.

Esme was having them translate an entire English conversation into Spanish. The conversation was a few pages long. Language wasn't that difficult, he'd had to learn his tribal language at a young age and that was more difficult than any foreign language.

Carlisle had been called to the hospital for an emergency and had assigned the chapter on matter to read. He couldn't wait until they got to do the experiments.

Rose's class was easy, he loved working on rebuilds.

Emmett was their Shop teacher. He loved to build things.

Phil handled gym, today it was going for a run.

Renee rounded out the day with the arts and there was also the Selfless therapy session.

All of them were whiz's on the computer, so that was one class none of them needed to take.

"Hell. We're in hell, Bros'." Embry groaned like his backpack weighed a ton.

"We skipped two years of school, Embry. What'd ya expect a free pass?" Quil rolled his eyes.

"It's not all bad and we do have to finish High School. It's not like any of the classes are boring." Seth wasn't seeing the problem. He liked school.

"Aw, man! You have to be kidding me!" Jake groaned.

Ness and Tia were watching over a cub of the big cat variety.

"I don't need this. I can't handle an animal crisis right now!"

"Bro, that's a mountain lion cub. Where'd she score that? They were only gone for an hour." Embry couldn't believe his eyes.

"Are you sure it ain't Cain?" Quil narrowed his eyes.

"Not possible. He's with Em, Jazz, and Ben rebuilding the stone dance." Seth could clearly see the little cub was hurt. "Boss, those poachers are getting on my nerves." He growled.

Jake saw it too. "Ness must have used the Doc's stuff to patch it up. That's just wrong to torture a baby like that and then leave it to die." He snarled darkly.

"This is getting way out of hand. Sam is gonna want payback." Embry was itching to go hunting.

"Guys. Homework is gonna have to wait, we're going hunting tonight." Jake had his mind set.

The other three nodded.

"Boys, you have homework. Leave the trash to us." Alice stepped outside, a knowing look in her eyes.

"Alice…" The boys groaned.

"No patrolling on a school night. Sam, Paul and Jared will take care of it. Nahuel, Sel, and Dora can easily lend a hand if needed." Alice danced over to them. "You just missed Sam. He was with Ness and Tia when they found the baby kitty. He'd been tracking the trash. He helped Ness patch the little darling while you were working on Rose's rebuild. Ness's smitten with her too."

"Yeah, we can see that, so if we try to patrol…"

"I'll know," Alice smiled serenely.

"We're benched?" Embry and Quil sulked.

"That's correct, on school nights you are human bound." She stood back and waited for the tantrums to start.

"We're not kids, Alice! Protecting the forest is our job and what we were born to do!" Jake gritted his teeth in frustration.

"I know that, Jacob, but if you ever wish to date Ness when she's older. Let's say in four years or so, you need to play by the rules. High School and excellent grades add up to quality time with Ness in the future." Alice replied gravely.

"Bro, you are so benched. No leashed. There is no way you wanna screw that up." Quil whistled low under his breath, that was cold, but he had to admit effective.

"Boys, Sel and Dora aren't going to reward you for slacking off, so you are just as leashed as he is. Quil needs to set a good example for Claire, so he's leashed as well." She blew each of them a kiss, before dancing over to see the baby kitty.

"Damn, she's good." Seth knew when to quit. "So, we studying at our place or what?"

"Yeah, might as well get it over with." Embry moaned.

"Hours of homework…" Quil sulked.

 _:You guys got it easy. None of you live with Edward…:_  Jake was still reeling over Alice's announcement.

_:Hey, boss, you can always move back to the den…:_

_:Nessie would be heartbroken, nah, I've got all the incentive I need to keep my focus. But, right now I'm gonna go see her new little friend.:_  He left them to jog across the lawn.

 _:Later, boss.:_ The boys took off for home.

* * *

"Hey, Sprite, whatcha got there." Jake sat down beside Ness.

"She's a baby mountain lion. Sam and Nana Sue helped me patch her up." She tearfully crawled into his lap and he cuddled her close. : _They left her to die, Wolfe.:_

"Shhh, baby…you saved her and Sam, Jared, and Paul are gonna make the poachers stop." He rocked her in his arms, crooning softly against her hair.

 _:We never hunt the momma lions, ever. Humans can be so cruel. She only has one eye now and the trap got her tail. She's so trusting, even after all that she'd been through, she knew we were there to help her.:_ Nessie sobbed against his shoulder.

"I really wanna hurt them, Jacob! I know I'm not supposed to, but they don't deserve to live if they do despicable things like that to little babies!"

"Sweetie, humans can be monsters, but killing them gives them the easy path. Letting them live to pay for their crimes is much better." Tia reached out and gently stroked her hair.

"Trapped by their own beastly devices will do nicely." Alice cuddled the sleeping cub on her lap. "Hmmm… I believe there will be an even larger hunting party tonight. These men are never going to poach again."

"They made Nessie cry. I need in on this, Alice. I'm an Alpha, it is my duty to protect…" The hell with homework he wanted blood.

"Yes, you are an Alpha and need to study hard so you can help lead your people one day. School is important, Jacob. All of us had to go the first time around. You've such a brilliant mind, so why let it go to waste?" Alice tried to reason with him.

 _:Wolfe, let them deal with the monsters. We can work on your homework together. Daddy and Grandpa Charlie tricked Momma into starting college.:_ She rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists and looked up into frustrated brown-black eyes. "Don't go. I need you, Wolfe. Daddy will be cross and he'll only add to your workload. He's sneaky that way."

 _:Nah, Sprite, I've got it covered, but thanks for offering. College, huh? Did Charlie buckle or is there something else going on?:_ Jake hugged her close, gently kissing the top of her head.

"You win, Sprite. I'll stay on the sidelines for now, unless I'm needed. I've got so much homework that I'll be at it until midnight as it is."

"Twenty problems, translating a conversation, an essay, and reading a chapter isn't the end of the world." Alice rolled her eyes. "Jazz and my papers aren't due until end of next week. None of this is difficult for you, so stop over-dramatizing it."

"Sure, Sure, so I'm smart and you guys make it interesting and fun in class. It's just hard getting back into routine again. The wolf in me likes to run." Jake shrugged.

 _:Gramps calls it Art Class, that you're being self-conscious about your work, and don't want Momma to see it until its completed. Momma was sulking about it, so Daddy did his usual with Gramps help. She's seeing such dreadful things all the time now, because she won't make nice with Gran Renee. She's also seeing wonderful things when she's happy, but they only depress her. So, Daddy and Gramps suggested that she needed a new focus. Momma was caught after that…Daddy said that he would help her with her classes if she needed it. Momma got all bristly with Daddy, since he did call her stupid in a way, so she has to start school too and I'm gonna take classes with her.:_ Nessie chattered a mile a minute using their link all the while keeping the conversation aloud.

"Wolfe, you went running already. Let them catch the baddies."

 _:Me! Edward is the self-conscious one! Sure, sure, I guess that works, but still she'll be steamed at me and that sucks. College, well, at least we'll suffer together. Bella I mean. Not you, Sprite. You beyond take after your Daddy there. Bells and I are smart, but it's like you absorbed all of it, like through osmosis or something.:_ Jake eyed the baby cub in Alice's lap.

"She's a little Misfit, isn't she? It's like she's a cross between two of the rarer big cats, you can see it in her coloring. If I'm right and she's a hybrid then these punks broke a shit load of federal laws."

"Sam contacted acting Chief Mark about his findings and he is contacting the Department of Fish and Wildlife. The poaching has escalated since Charlie has been on sick leave and since Edward won't let Charlie even check in with him, Mark called in the big guns. Sam has worked with them before, as has Carlisle, so it's being handled." Tia got him caught up on what was already in the works.

"If she is a hybrid are we even gonna be able to keep her?" Jake frowned, knowing what that would do to Ness.

"That's also in the works. Carlisle is handling those details even as we speak. Esme went to tell him what was up and the two of them were going to drive to a friend of theirs for some baby kitty supplies." Alice cuddled the cub against her shoulder, gently patting her back as if she were an infant. "She's ours now. Yes, she is. No one is going to hurt her again." She crooned.

"Em's gonna love this." Jake smirked.

"Emmett is on probation. He has no say. He's lucky Edward didn't castrate him." Alice growled.

"Misfit is a baby. Mommies and babies are never food. Uncle Em knows that." Nessie scowled at Jake.

"Easy there, Sprite. No one is gonna hurt Misfit that's a promise. We still have to tell Bells and Edward about her though." He kissed her nose.

Renee stepped outside calling over to them. "Jake, Nessie! You're having dinner here tonight. Charlie and Sue are going out on a date. The boys are building the stone dance and Bella and Edward are currently occupied."

"Yeah, I figured as much when he didn't come back after going to check on her." Jake rolled his eyes. "Charlie's taking the Vanquish too right?"

"Yeah, pretty much. He's a free man for tonight anyway." Phil stepped out next to his wife. "I've never heard of the likes of it. She makes a face and he goes primal on her." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Jazz says he's never felt anything like it. He went from calm to primal in less than a second after she made the face at him." Alice grinned.

"Daytime is my time. Momma didn't mean it and Daddy did trick her to get her to start school again. Dinner is family time or I don't eat." Ness narrowed her eyes, focusing on her parents minds. : _Daddy! Leave momma alone! Daytime is my time!:_

"Uh, Nessie, that's not a good idea. Let's just stick around here. There's a good chance that I'll need the library for my homework, so this is fine for now." His eyes widened at her change of mood, now was not the time for her to act her age.

* * *

 _:Nessie, I will make it up to you. I promise. Charlie and Sue are taking you out for a drive tonight.:_ Edward groaned in frustration, he had Bella cornered in their shower, and wasn't nearly finished enjoying himself yet.

 _:Daddy's being a brat tonight, baby. I'll be there in a bit, just let me ditch him.:_  Bella was still peeved at him.

 _:I don't wanna go for a drive! I wanna show momma something, so leave her be, Daddy! I want Momma!:_ Ness growled back.

"Nessie, now is not the time for a tantrum. You need him in a good mood before you spring Misfit on him." Jake tried to reason with her.

 _:Renesmee Carlie, we will be with you in a little while. Whatever it is that you wish to show Bella will wait until then.:_ Edward remained stern yet patient with her, but his hands fell to his sides in fists as if his temper was on the rise giving Bella the out that she needed to escape.

 _:Show Jake, sweetie. Daddy is being difficult, because I made a silly face at him. Dark Daddy is out and he's selfish. He doesn't want to share me right now, but I figured out a way to ditch him.:_ She streaked out of the shower, grabbed a towel, and dove into their closet.

"Now, darling, we need to teach her that she can't always get what she wants all the time." Edward sulked as he watched her dress in jeans and a cotton t-shirt.

"Neither can her Daddy. Seriously, Cullen, you ditched your teaching duties because my making a face at you triggered Dark Edward. It's been hours! I want my prince back!" Bella tossed him some shorts.

 _:Well said, Granddaughter. Shall I solve your problem for you? I've been working on a means for you to be with Renesmee, even during the sunniest of days. You love the sun and it's my way of making amends. My best intentions caused you so much strife and I am sorry for it.:_ Oberon appeared in the closet, garbed in his royal finery. He was well over six feet tall. The mirror image of Cain, but for his straight silver blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"By the gods, are all of these necessary? You've enough to clothe a dozen females in here. No matter first things first. In a few moments you will be able to blend in with any of the humans." He focused on the two of them, his eyes turning a silver blue.

A bright golden light radiated around them.

Edward fell to his knees gasping, as did Bella.

Warmth a healing energy raced through their veins, not flames as was the last time, but liquid energy.

Their snow-white skin took on a healthy golden hue. Eyes returned to their human state. Organs long dormant were new once more. Blood replaced venom and something more to insure immortality. Then with a jolt through their systems two silent hearts began beating once more, fast as hummingbird's as any hybrid vampires should.

They were reborn once again with all the benefits of being an immortal. Their speed, strength, agility, sight, reflexes, senses, gifts, all still very much that of an immortal, minus the thirst for human blood. The two of them were vegetarians forever more.

"Grandfather, are we hybrids now? Is this why I keep seeing my vision? Our boys can become a reality now…" Bella stared wide-eyed at her reflection in her floor to ceiling mirror. "My eyes are chocolate brown again…this is so unreal. I've got ivory golden skin and…" She blushed. Edward was standing behind her.

"Oh, how I have missed that and your eyes as well…" His shocking chromatic green eyes tinged with amber, took in her new appearance paying no attention to his own. "Our hearts beat once again. Oberon has granted us a miracle."

"I shall see about the rest of our family while you finish dressing. Nessie has a furry little Misfit for you to meet. The evening meal is fast approaching, one you can now share with your daughter." Oberon vanished in a flash of ice blue lightning.

Bella turned to look up into his chromatic green eyes. "I love your eyes. Your golden skin tone, hmmm…five o'clock shadow that one's new." She reached up to feel his chiseled jaw line, as he traced a finger down her cheek. "I feel pretty much the same, but I'm craving an apple so much that I can almost taste it."

"Shaving?" Edward arched a bronze brow, the golden flecks in his green eyes sparkled with wicked curiosity, not all of Dark Edward was reined in.

"Has anything else changed?" He cradled her face between his hands, bent his head down, and kissed her until both of them were mindless and gasping for air. "No, that's even more intense than before…" His hands were shaking and his breathing was ragged.

"Ness first. We have all-night for us." Bella rained kisses across his chest.

"I may just postpone school until September. We're all going to need to get acclimated to our new bodies. We can go anywhere we wish without being exposed by the sun, plus we can eat food again. All of this is going to make our lives less complicated around the humans. Yet challenging until we acclimate to our bodies needs. Right now ravishing you, as delightful as that would be, is being overruled by this foreign craving for food. My stomach is growling for it." He kissed her fiercely once more before reluctantly releasing her to dress in jeans, a polo jersey, and his Eastland's.

"1918 had nothing on the new millennium. What do you wanna try first?" Bella fashioned her hair into a high ponytail that cascaded down her back to her waist.

"Peanut butter. I have always wanted to try it…" Edward wound the long silky tail around his hand and gently tugged her back into his arms.

 _:Come here again…:_  He crushed his mouth to her own and she dove her fingers through his thick unruly mane of red-gold hair.

"Ness…" She matched him kiss for kiss. : _Wants us to see her like yesterday...:_

 _:I'm finding that impossible…your taste, scent, just looking at you makes me…:_ He swept her up into his arms.

* * *

 _:Guys, Ness has a hybrid mountain lion female cub that she and Tia rescued this afternoon. I've already witnessed Tia, Alice, Renee, and Phil's metamorphosis. Carlisle, Esme, and Rose are in progress. Jazz and Alice. Ben and Tia. Renee and Phil are all lip locked. Em is seeking out Rose, since they can still kiss. Family dinner is inevitable. At the moment I'm feeding Misfit her bottle, Ness thinks we need to bond. Poor little thing is still able to chug down the formula Carlisle prepared for her. It's either the two of you come back here willingly or Doc and Esme will drag you here regardless. I'd choose willingly.:_ Jake growled in their heads.

 _:Did you just say Ness rescued a mountain lion cub?:_ That cooled the two of them down and they went downstairs in search of food.

_:Yep, pretty much. She's more a cross between a lynx and a mountain lion though. She was caught in a poachers trap. Bastards tortured her. Sam and Sue patched her up. She's lost an eye and what the trap got of her tail. Everyone's pretty much smitten with her. Em's on the fence, as she's food and all that. You'll be goners too. She's just, well, like Nessie. Her blue eye sucks you right in. Misfit's a few months if that. Oh and Nessie is over the moon with happiness now that you're the same as she is. Guess the treaty needs rewritten or thrown out, since none of you are venomous anymore. Nahuel is next on Oberon's list.:_

_:Daddy, Momma, I wanna see you. Auntie Alice has really pretty violet eyes. Uncle Jazz's look like the ocean. Aunt Tia and Uncle Ben's are brown like mine. Gran Renee and Grandpa Phil's are blue-gray. Uncle Em's got blue-green and Aunt Rosy has blue eyes like the sky. Grandpa Carlisle has such amazing sapphire blue eyes and Gran Esme's are hazel green. Everyone is being all mushy and happy and the two of you are missing everything!:_ Nessie sulked as she was scooped up and hugged by Carlisle.

 _:Be right with you, baby. Daddy's raiding the pantry. He's never had a chance to taste any of our modern day food. Peanut butter and graham crackers are his first picks. Charlie and Sue are highly amused and delighted by our new selves. So Misfit's her name? I'll bet she's adorable just like in your dreams. Daddy's found the chocolate in the back of the fridge…Jake's stash is history. Me, I'm snacking on an apple like a good girl. I don't need nor do I want a bellyache. Now it's the power juice, nope didn't think so, he just spit it out into the sink. He's decided on milk instead._ Bella gave her daughter a play-by-play.:

 _:Angel face, I'll make another juice besides the Power one.:_ Edward finished off the milk, as he eyed inside the fridge. "We'll need to go shopping. There's so much I wish to try." He opened a container of finger food, in this case veggies, and selected a few to try.

 _:Daddy, moderation is best. You don't want a tummy ache. Those are the worst. If you eat anymore you'll spoil dinner. The Aunties and Gran Esme are cooking up a feast.:_ Nessie lectured her father.

 _:Be right there, baby.:_ Edward sighed, closing the refrigerator doors. "We're having a feast up at the main house. Esme and our sisters are the chefs. It might have to be after we hunt those poachers though, even Emmett wants retribution for what they did to Misfit."

"That's my collar. I've been working on it with Fish and Wildlife for months. We're talking a West Coast ring of illegal trappers." Charlie hit mute on the remote and then levered himself up to his feet.

"Mark can handle it. You are on indefinite sick leave." Sue took his arm and pulled him back down to the couch.

"Sue, I'll be fine. Mark can't handle this. It's way over his head." Charlie searched his pockets for his blackberry. "Bells, how is my phone gonna hurt me?" He scowled at his daughter.

"There will be no phone, Mark, nothing during your recovery. Mark isn't alone. Sam and his pack, Nahuel and his sisters are backing him up, so Mark should be fine. If Alice has anything to say about it we'll be out hunting them as well. The little cub has any family member that has set eyes on her up in arms." Edward stopped Charlie's rant.

"Yeah, Sue's filled me in about her patient that's gonna bring FWL on their sorry asses. Misfit looks like a cross between a lynx and a mountain lion, meaning her momma must've escaped some wildlife reserve. It's very possible since they've got quite a few in the neighboring states. Trying to save the species and all that is big now a days." He handed the two of them the photos that Sue had taken of the cub being treated by her and Sam.

"Sam's being thorough. He wants them to have as much evidence as they need to take down these monsters." Sue growled.

"She looks like ocelot…perhaps a lynx blended with a mountain lion." Edward studied the pictures, his mouth set in a grim line, as he took in the injuries to the baby cub.

"Nessie is so good with her." Bella held up the picture of Ness carefully cradling the cub. "Was she a good assistant, Sue?"

"She's a natural at caring for things and Misfit was no exception. She knew precisely what to do even before Sam arrived. She saved the little cub's life, we just finished patching her up." Sue beamed with pride.

"Carlisle's got a theory about that and Jake's in agreement with it too. Ness is like a sponge, not unlike Aro, only she utilizes what she learns, compartmentalizes all of it in her mind for future use. Not unlike the hard drive of a computer. It's quite fascinating how she can tweak anyone's abilities to suite her own needs. She in all essence has all of our knowledge and calls on it when she has a use for it." Edward thoughtfully scratched his chin.

"Yes, well, are you two crazy kids gonna take the Vanquish and hit the town?" Bella changed topic.

"We were, but with the situation…I wanna be here if Mark needs advice."

"We're going to watch the sunset, have dinner in Port Angeles, and see a movie after." Sue shot down his plans to stay home.

"I really think…"

"Sue, that's perfect. He needs a little freedom. You can keep him out as late as you want. Go crazy and stay at a B & B, just be gentle with him." Bella winked at Sue, grinning wickedly at her father who was flushing a nice shade of red.

"Bells!" He choked.

"I shall call ahead. The two of you can have a twilight picnic on the beach. We'll handle things here, you two enjoy." Edward grinned, took out his phone, and walked outside.

"We'll let you get ready. Dad's stuff is in the Guestroom. Sweats won't make the dress code tonight. Alice updated your wardrobe and left some choices for Sue as well." Bella called as she left the house.

* * *

The two of them got their first look at their new stone circle fence. Each granite stone had intricate designs carved on them.

"You can't say we're not protected. I can feel the energy, its making my whole body all tingly." Bella raised her arms up into the air, closing her eyes as if soaking it in.

"It's in your blood, so it's natural for you to feel the energy of the stone dance, even I can feel it. The lay line here is three times stronger than the one Alice and I found in Denali." Edward chuckled when she started twirling around.

"Are you casting an enchantment on me, my lovely bewitching wife?"

Bella's eyes opened, her shining brown eyes glowing with happiness. "I enchanted you from day one, maybe that's what made my blood sing for you. You have as much power as I do, darling. You had me with one golden smolder eyed look. We both weaved a spell around the other. Angela is really into all of this…" Her expression changed to a longing to see her friend.

"Sweetness, you can see Angela now, but aren't Ben and Angela taking a summer field study in Yellowstone. They may not be home yet." He pulled her into his arms, setting his chin on her head.

"She hasn't kept in touch with me lately. I can't shake this feeling that something is wrong…" Bella snuggled into his shoulder, loving the feel of his arms around her.

"Field studies make keeping contact a challenge, but Angela has been diligent in her correspondence with you. Yes, I agree that is odd." Edward kissed the top of her head.

"I just hope her or Ben didn't have to tangle with a bear or bison." Bella muttered against this shirt.

"There are worse scenarios, but even so if something had happened it would have been all over town." In the blink of an eye he had her up in his arms, deciding that he'd carry her instead of the two of them walking to the main house.

"You're right. I'm just thinking about her a lot lately. She loved ancient myth and lore about as much as her camera. My quip about her being a witch wasn't necessarily a rant. She's into stone dances, fairies, pixies, elves, all of it. It's why she was so comfortable or able to adapt around you and Alice." She smiled the memories were much clearer now and this wasn't exactly a bad one.

"She got a snap of Jake's tattoo and it took me a few days to convince her he wasn't a member of a tribal cult that worshiped wolves."

Edward chuckled. "That does sound like Angela."

"She's that into it. Especially when the wolves were everywhere. She saw Sam and thought he was a bear and that I saw all five of them in our meadow didn't help matters any either. Angela tended to investigate anything weird."

"I know how curious she is. She has always been the one who we paid the closest attention to us until you arrived. It seemed as if you were far more interesting than we were. The pack had her wondering if myths could be true. Jake made her far more nervous than I ever did. His eyes reminded her of the bear."He leaped across the river, landing soundlessly on the back lawn.

* * *

_:I'll look into it, darling. Meantime, we have a new family member to meet.:_

_:Would you? I'm afraid of what I'll see.:_  Bella kept her arms around his neck as he set her down on her feet.

She hugged him close, closing her eyes to calm her emotions. "Just give me a sec to get it together and then we'll see what Nessie rescued."

"Darling, it's only natural to worry about her. She's one of your closest friends. Alice can look if you want her to, she's quite fond of the two of them." He soothingly crooned in her ear.

"Daddy, is momma sad because she's like me now?" Nessie raced over to them, eyes wide with concern.

Bella took a few calming breaths before turning in his arms to smile weakly down at her daughter. "No, angel face, I love the new me. I'm just feeling a little worried about a friend." She scooped her up into her arms and rubbed noses with her.

"Have a look if it'll make you feel better." She set Nessie's palm on her cheek.

"Momma, I'd like to meet her. She seems so nice." Nessie's eyes lit up with happiness, because she and her mother shared the same eyes. "Momma, we have the same eyes. Daddy, your eyes are like beautiful emeralds with golden flecks in them."

"Yes, I know we have the same eyes. I agree as well that Daddy's are gorgeous and I want you to meet Angela too. Right now she's taking a fieldwork class, but she's been dying to meet you when she comes home." Bella kissed her hand.

"So, princess, where's your little familiar?" Edward playfully tugged on her pigtail.

"She's a baby kitty, Daddy. Jake has her. They hurt her and left her to die." Ness sniffled, eyes pooling with tears.

"Daddy will make them pay for their cruelty, angel. Misfit is special, so they're in major trouble with the Feds." Bella crooned soothingly, as she cuddled her against her shoulder.

"We'll get them locked away in a tiny cell with no windows, angel. After we catch them I shall see to it personally that they never see the light of day again for an extreme length of time." Edward took in the sight of Jake cradling the cub like a baby, as the three of them walked over to him.

"This is Misfit." Jake chuckled when she climbed up his chest to lounge across his shoulders. "She's a flirt."

"No. You just happen to be a safe perch and Nessie adores you so that makes you hers as well." Edward chuckled. "She's quite alert for being so injured."

He let go of his girls to get acquainted with the cub. "Come here, little one. I'm Nessie's father and I have no wish to harm you." He crooned soothingly, holding out his arms.

Misfit studied him, with her piercing china blue eye, for a long moment. Her tail twitching as if deciding if she could trust him or not. Then her decision made the cub leaped off Jake's shoulder and into his arms.

"Easy, you aren't ready for jumping off perches just yet. Your tail didn't like being bent either did it, little one." He soothingly stroked her fur until her whimpers quieted down to a soft purr, eyes closed in bliss.

"Misfit's fierce she doesn't let any weakness bother her, until her tail tells her otherwise." Jake arched a brow at Edward. The guy looked even more intimidating now than he did as a vamp. "So, what's it like to see your natural eye color again, Big brother? Not to mention food after eighty-odd years?"

"I was overjoyed to see Bella's eyes again, as for mine it will take some getting used to. Food, now that is going to be a fascinating process of discovery, so far Peanut Butter, graham crackers, chocolate, and milk are high on my list of likes. Power Juice high on the list of dislikes." Edward answered softly.

"I hear you on the power juice. It tastes like crap." Jake grimaced.

"Nessie got her sweet tooth from him. All I wanted was an apple." Bella was scratching Misfit's ears. "I love his eyes and it's fascinating to watch him discover food."

"Daddy, you'll get a tummy ache if you're not careful and they are the worst." Nessie was happy that her Daddy was taking to the cub. She'd been worried about that.

"I'm quite a bit older than you are, angel face. But, yes, I shall be careful not to overdo. Where are the others?" Edward surveyed the empty lawn.

"The guys are in the garage in Em's shop building something for Misfit to sleep in and other cat needs. The ladies are cooking up a feast. Renee and Phil are researching about raising big cats and trying to get an idea about what two cats were crossed to create her. Carlisle is on the phone with his friend at Fish and Wildlife getting us permission to keep Misfit. We're talking miles of red tape and he's cutting through it in record time. They owe you guys tons of favors for helping them keep the population controlled in the parks." Jake shrugged, eyeing Edward's watch, he'd put it off long enough.

"I'll be doing time in the library. Call me when dinner's ready or just set a tray in front of the doors. I'll get to it eventually." Jake kissed Ness on the cheek and then took off for the house.

* * *

"I was never this bad about homework." Bella rolled her eyes.

"You didn't take a two year sabbatical from school either. It takes time to get back to routine again. They are also used to special treatment from the tribal elders, where as we focus on educating their minds." Edward now had the cub lounging across his shoulders.

"I wish to see what my Uncles are making for Misfit and then I want to go check on Jake." Ness tried to wriggle out of her mother's arms.

"Ness, you wanted family time. Shall we go for our walk, read a book, or perhaps we can research all that Misfit is going to need to take care of her. She's a big responsibility and not your ordinary house cat. She's going to require a great deal of care." He couldn't help, but smirk when Ness mirrored her mother's trademark pout.

"She's new to all of us, baby. Our family is used to going and fixing overpopulation problems in parks. Not bringing one home to raise." Bella kissed her nose.

"It's a first for all of us and we rarely experience firsts," Edward nodded. "Until recently it has been one surprise after another going on three years."

"Jake needs company…"

"Jacob needs to do his own work. He was top of his class in the tribal school and scored high marks on all of his aptitude tests. This is not torture for him, Renesmee." Edward countered, he had to give her credit, she was persistent. "You, my darling girl, soak everything up like a sponge. It's your gift. Now if you were to help him in writing his paper, I would instantly know. Your gift is far beyond anything Aro can do. You can call up your gifts when you feel the need to use them. My knowledge, to be precise, any mind you've touched is yours to use at your leisure.

"Daddy, must you think so lowly of me?" Nessie's mouth was agape with shock at his remarks.

"Nessie, you aren't shielding your mind from me, so reading you isn't very difficult." He arched a brow at her. "So you can easily copy his work can you, that's most certainly need to know."

"How did you do that!" Nessie bristled. "I was blocking you and you got through my strongest shields! That's never happened before, usually you only hear what I want you to!" She was having quite the tantrum.

"Things have change and your little snit will not make me change my mind. Jake is more than capable of the work he was assigned." Edward said quietly, eyes grave.

"Nessie. Jake has to do this on his own or a few years from now he won't be able to spend any quality time with you." Bella said softly.

"That's not fair! It's emotional blackmail and unethical too!" Ness glowered at them.

"It is incentive to focus and not slack off. Imprintee or not. No dunderhead is going to court you. You wouldn't respect him if he were and he wouldn't have a prayer keeping pace with you." He decreed.

 _:When I'm older it will be my choice and I will pursue what's mine whether you approve or not.:_ Nessie growled, eyes darkening to deep chocolate a sign that her temper was on slow boil.

"I know that Jake can do the work, but there is no rule saying that I can't help him if he needs it or proofread his work before you do. It's what you did with Momma, so live with it!" She wriggle out of her mother's arms and made a beeline for the house.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, come here now!" Bella ordered sharply, her own temper on slow boil. "You will apologize to your father. That was unnecessary and like it or not what we say goes."

Nessie wheeled around to glare at her parents. "Daddy is being overly paranoid over something I can't even fathom right now. I like helping others. I mean, what's the point of having all of this knowledge if I can't use it to benefit those around me? Jake matters to me. His feelings matter and affect me. If he is frustrated then so am I. We are linked. He is mine, as I am his. He's big brother to me right now, but when that changes you will live with it. I'm still little, but when it comes to any rivalries between you and Jacob over me in the future or now I am neutral territory. I love both of you, but I will choose Jacob, just as Mom chose you." She looked like her mother had when she'd dealt with the situation, only in miniature.

 _:Nessie, you are blowing this completely out of proportion. Neither of us mentioned that you had to choose between Jake or your father. Nor would we ever think of doing so. I have been there and would never subject my daughter or best friend to that.:_ Bella knelt down in front of her, so they were at eye level.

"Has he asked you to help him or are you being selfish because you want him to focus on you instead of his homework?" She asked soothingly.

"No, he hasn't, but what good is being so bloody smart if I can't use it to help my Wolfe." Nessie stared down at her Sketchers in shame. She'd sassed her Daddy and he wasn't one that tolerated being sassed.

"Renesmee, good intentions aside, all of us had to endure High School. Earning one's diploma is a right of passage. Jake wants you to be proud of him. There is no honor in having someone else do the work for him, only shame. All of us are here to guide the boys and help when needed. It's what we are here for. He needs focus. All the boys do and their hearts are in essence what drives them." He carefully reached behind his shoulders to hand Misfit gently to Bella. He wanted his little girl's complete attention, so he scooped her up, tilting her chin with his finger so she was looking at him.

"I love Jacob like a son and only wish what is best for him. You are his world, so he always focuses on your needs first. I needed to change his focus to his studies by giving him incentive, in this case, being able to date you in the future. No cruel intentions were meant. I would never make you choose. I know he would win and I can never lose you, ever. I will be fine with his courting you when the time comes, as long as he obeys certain rules."

Nessie placed her hand against his cheek, her eyes grave. "I'm sorry. I didn't understand, but it makes perfect sense to me now. I need a new focus too. My taking classes with Momma is what is needed. What we both need, even though now her vision about my brothers isn't an impossible dream, it's best if she center herself first. School will do us both a world of good. I do have one tiny little question though. I'm a child. Won't it be challenging for me to enroll in college?"

 _:You tested out of grammar and secondary school this spring. Remember the diplomas that your Grandpa Carlisle and I showed you?:_ Edward kissed the top of her head.

Bella couldn't help but giggle when Misfit climbed up her shirt and then lounged across her shoulders, eyeing him longingly. "He's taken, little one."

"Daddy's a Chick magnet that's what Uncle Em says anyway." Nessie squealed when he swung her upside down by her ankles. "Daddy!"

"Chick magnet is it," He held her easily with one hand while the other relentlessly ticked her. "Well, your momma is a guy magnet, so we're perfectly matched."

"You're the best Daddy in the universe!" Nessie gasped between fits of giggles.

 _:Remind me to up Emmett's probation. Chick magnet I most certainly am not.:_  Edward growled at his giggling wife, all the while righting Nessie in his arms. "You are our miracle and the love of our lives. We love you more than all the stars in the cosmos." He cuddled her close.

 _:You were a Chick magnet by no fault of your own. That was then and this is now. You are mine now and forever, so those panting hussies will just have to live with their fantasies. I will never share you. I'm selfish that way.:_ Bella winked at him and then smiled lovingly at their miracle. "More than my life, my Nessie. Forever and ever."

* * *

Next

Chapter Fifteen

Vision


	15. Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"I've never seen anything like it. Not one leftover. All of it gone. Turkey, Ham, Chicken, Seafood…all devoured in record time." Bella babbled, loading the dishwasher in a daze.

"Faster than even The Pack and I didn't even think that was even possible. I'm gonna have to fix Jake a sandwich that's if we have any food left. Its all gone."

"Dearest, this is all new to us." Edward opened the restaurant sized stainless steel fridge, it was barren.

"Hmmm… not promising." His brow furrowed.

"I'll call out for pizza. He'll deal." Bella took stock of the entire kitchen. "Shopping tonight while all of you are off hunting the baddies is a must. Seattle maybe…it's early yet, only a little after seven."

"Momma, did you even get to eat anything other than the salad?" Nessie asked softly.

"I'm fine, sweetie. I know when not to venture into hostile territory. I found it more entertaining to step back and watch all of them discover the joys of modern day food. Clearly our feral instincts are still as acute as when hunting live game. Everyone had their territory and defended it." She hit the button to start the wash.

"Darling, it wasn't like we behaved like The Pack…" Edward scowled.

"No worse. They at least try to share. Their actions have a sense of normalcy. Tonight's dinner was a free-for-all. None of you have shared a meal in decades, in some cases centuries. You need to work on that, especially now that you'll be eating in public." She took out her phone and dialed the pizza place.

"Hi, Joey. It's Bella. Yes, Dad's taking it easy and on the mend. How's business tonight? Dead…well not anymore. I need ten of everything that you have on the menu. What can I say they're all family and I can't just let them starve now can I. You have no idea. We're in no hurry and for all of your trouble I'm adding a three-hundred dollar tip. Yeah, thought you'd like that. No, Edward won't mind. They're going out with Mark to see if they can track down the poachers. Yeah, Sam, Paul, and Jared are going along as well. I'll be sending Selena and Dora to pick it all up for me. Cash okay? No, I promise I won't be getting into any trouble with my husband. He's always growling that I don't spend enough of his money anyway. Besides this isn't just for the teens. They never show it in public, but my family is ravenous. No really you have no idea…Love to your family. Bye Joey." She tucked her phone back in her pocket.

"Bella, did you have to confide all of that to him and why such a large order?"

"Previsions. Joey uses only organic ingredients. We have no food in the house. You're going hunting and will have burned off all of those calories, making you guys ravenous again."

"Show him the video, Momma. He still thinks that you are being facetious." Nessie blurted out, instantly regretting it he looked cross.  _Sorry, Momma._

Edward had her cornered by the sink. "What is she talking about?" He put his hands on either side of her, boxing her in. "Isabella Marie, that was entirely unnecessary."

"Edward Anthony, it was to necessary. No one would have believed me. The cool collected Cullens' engaging in an everyone for themselves feeding frenzy. I'm shocked all of you still have all of your digits intact." Bella lifted her chin, staring defiantly into his fathomless green eyes.

"You are being absurd." He growled.

She shoved him hard in the chest sending him stumbling back from her. "Back off, Cullen. I'm still hungry because I liked my fingers intact. You focused on the food and Nessie making sure that she had a meal. I stayed out of harms way!" Her eyes had darkened to the color of dark Cognac. She stalked out of the kitchen and over to the computers.

"We are not a pack of wild animals. Just because you weren't hungry and we were is no cause to insult…" Edward stalked after her.

"Eat crow, Cullen!" She called up the video on the flat screen in the living room.

"Oh my word…she's right we were very much out of control." Tia gasped.

"Savages is more the term." Ben winced.

"This is most disconcerting." Carlisle buried his face in his hands.

"Well, at least we focused on one another's mates, unlike Edward. He ignored Bella completely." Rose wrinkled her nose at him in disgust.

"Nessie was given most of his attention, but then none of us paid any attention to anything but the food on the table." Alice frowned.

"Sweetie, did you eat anything at all?" Renee asked, brow furrowed.

"Bells honey, a salad is not enough to keep you going." Phil said in concern.

"Yes, well, I don't respond well when my family snarls at me for trying to reach for anything on the table. Dark Edward was focused more on his stomach than anything else. I'm shocked that he realized that Ness was even sitting there next to him. So of course he didn't have clue one when I got up to record the chaos." Bella lit into all of them.

"The unreal lunacy of all of you completely off-the-chain. My husband forgot I even existed, a 180 from hours before when he pounced because I made a silly face at him! The Pack has nothing on all of you! In fact, all of you owe them an apology because their manners far exceed your own tonight!"

"Mom, Phi, and Ness are the only ones that acted civilized! Sure you used flatware, but other than that it was barbaric! Work on that because I refuse to eat around complete savages!" She picked her purse, the Hummer car keys, and Ness.

Jake came down the stairs with Misfit in his arms. "I'm done with my homework, all that's left is reading…What's up? Bells looks pissed." He eyed the others, some looked mortified, others stunned. Edward was eyeing Bella like she'd just ripped him to shreds.

"Good. We're going shopping in Seattle. Call it an Economics lesson." Bella growled softly at Jake. "Mom can cub sit while we're out."

"Shopping now…it's going on seven…"

"They ate all the food in the house, so a supply run is necessary. I'll tell you the rest in the car." She stalked off to the garage.

"Boy did you step in it. She's back to you being on her shit list again." Jake handed Misfit to Renee. His eyes zeroing in on the flat screen. "Holy Shit and I thought we were…No wonder she's pissed. You broke your promise. You guys really need to work on your table manners, cuz that won't fly in a public place."

No one said a word.

"Seriously, all the food in one night? Moderation, people. That's like a few weeks worth of food." Jake couldn't believe the Cullens' had gone bat-shit crazy over food.

Still silence.

"Yeah, well, I'd be ashamed too. Happy hunting. You need to go run off all the calories." He went after Bella and Ness.

* * *

 

"She has every right to be furious. We behaved atrociously and it will not happen again." Esme's eyes narrowed in disgust.

"We acted like savages." Jasper groaned.

"I broke my promise…" Edward collapsed into an easy chair, burying his face in his hands.

"All these years taking care of her and I lose my mind over a blasted meal! I chose that over my soul mate! It's a wonder that I even thought of Ness! She then selflessly, as is her nature, clears the table of the dishes, loads the dishwasher, orders takeout for later, and the after giving us a dressing-down goes shopping so we won't suffer hunger pains in the morning!"

"We who don't deserve any of that because we snarled at her for reaching for a bloody drumstick! Our miraculous transformation. The reason our hearts beat is because of Bella. Oberon wished for her to be able to enjoy walking in the sun again. We are all able to have children, taste food, all of that because she earned the gift her grandfather bestowed on her. We should be ashamed of our actions." He muttered darkly.

Nahuel cleared his throat to alert them of his arrival. "Sam, Jared, and Paul are tracking the poachers with Acting Chief Mark. I told them we'd meet up with them…Is something wrong? Where are Bella, Ness, and Jake?"

"Shopping. We emptied the cupboards like ravenous barbarians." Edward got to his feet. "It's all there on the screen. Carlisle, come with us. There is no doubt in my mind that when we find them these felons will be in need of medical assistance."

"Something is bothering baby sister and it isn't our eating habits." Rose got up to stop the video. "She's only bitchy when worried about someone."

"You did lose your minds over dinner, but Bella is very forgiving." Nahuel nodded agreeing.

"Son, is she worried about someone that was not like our Bella at all." Carlisle arched a golden blonde brow at him.

"Bella lashes out when she's worried. Is one of her old friends on her mind?" Renee worried her lower lip with her teeth.

"Mike, Tyler, and Jessica aren't worth a second thought. Ben and Angela still correspond with her…" Alice locked eyes with her brother.

"Not now, Alice."

"She's worried about Angela. He's being a stubborn ass…." She gasped as a vision hit, causing her darkened purple eyes to go opaque.

"Alice…" Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"No, no, no! Ben, Angela, run that's not a bear. What is that an animal? Such fierce eyes. Pain. Such pain and regret for what it is compelled to do. The fire burning in its veins…The urge to kill is so intense. They took a wrong trail back to camp. Too many trails…they all look the same and she wanted to follow…" She rubbed at her temples.

"My vision has never been so clear. I can feel what they're feeling…" She fell back into Jasper's arms. "Wolves. She's so fascinated by them, since she saw Sam…" Tears streamed down her cheeks, she really liked those two.

"Alice, did one of our kind kill Ben and Angela. Is that what you saw, darling?" Jasper rocked her in his arms.

"No…not a vampire. It looked more like a Sasquatch, but they aren't nearly this violent. Sasquatch are shy creatures. This is bipedal, well over seven feet, dark black fur. The eyes aren't animal, but the fury behind them is. Razor sharp teeth on a humanoid head, shaped like that of a canine. A rabid beast know to us as the Werewolf, as deadly and viral as any vampire. That is what Alice just saw and what Ben and Angela are facing tonight or soon." Edward paced the plush oriental carpet.

"Bella won't be able to handle this and Alice didn't see who or if either of them live. Ben was yelling at Angela to run, but she's like my angel. The girl is prepared for anything bear spray, a bullhorn, taser, even signal flares are all in her backpack."

"Ang was loaded-for-bear. Too bad it wasn't one. She's gonna need a miracle. Man, I liked those two." Emmett sighed in admiration, those two had spunk.

"Werewolves are nearly extinct. Five if that are left. Yet you both have described one in detail. They hunt us or the viral species of our kind." Carlisle couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Alice, was either of them carrying anything familiar to you?"

"The same backpack they used in High School…"

"Our scent…In the name of all that's holy! Its following our scent isn't it!? They've been around Alice and I! I've killed my wife's best friend! She'll never speak to me again!" Edward lost it.

"Bella loves you." Esme got up to soothe him.

"Edward, I didn't see Angela cut to ribbons, just Ben." Alice wriggled free of Jazz to go over and slap her brother silly.

"Angela survives intact. In need of therapy, in shock, but from what I saw not even a scratch. Torn clothing, but no skin breakage. That would be bad. I like her and Ben was a good human too."

"One cannot escape ones fate. We need to focus on the now and deal with what will come when it occurs." Nahuel said gravely.

"Bella must have seen it too." Tia said sadly.

"What are the odds that your friends would take a wrong turn and on it would be a Werewolf?" Ben muttered in disbelief.

"That jinx is so powerful, not even Oberon can lift it or it's just fate." Rose shrugged her shoulders, it was out of their hands.

"They made such a lovely couple too." Renee sighed. "Bella had a feeling, so she won't blame you, Edward. She'll blame Cain for tampering with the Weres."

"Or both for their rivalry." Phil nodded.

"I don't believe that Bella will accuse anyone. Werewolves suffer from a disease. They hunt because they are in pain, so much pain that it drives them into an insane frenzy." Carlisle was thinking of all the possibilities if Angela did become infected.

"Some poor soul could have become infected while abroad then returned home clueless of their fate." Esme blinked back tears of sorrow.

"Yellowstone is vast, it would be a fitting hiding place." Jazz ever the tactician brainstormed every possibility.

Turquoise eyes narrowed, brow furrowing, he voiced the worse case scenario to them. "If Angela were to become infected we would have to use the basement for more than just storage during those few days when the moon is full. If a Werewolf can't see the moon it can't transform. It's a theory as I've never met one in the flesh, a rabid one that is."

"I have two hundred years ago, in a remote area of Eastern Europe." Carlisle said quietly, his darkened sapphire eyes pained. "An imprinted pair. Chantal and Raul."

"Dad, Raul was venomous, but Chantal couldn't spread the curse to anyone. Logan was born into it, but he's different like us…" It hadn't been since the wedding that he'd thought about him. The one immortal not of their kind that was his Best Friend and brother. It had pained him that he hadn't been able to track him down so he could see him marry Bella. Logan was a nomad, a jack of all trades, and was nearly impossible to pin down.

"Logan Van Hellsing. Man, we haven't seen him since Denali." Emmett thought of the good ole days. "He'd chosen to be a Mountie this time."

"North America is neutral territory. The Volturi consider all of Europe and the surrounding area as their own. We couldn't even track him down for Edward's wedding to Bella, odds are he's lying low again, since the Volturi have made an appearance three times running in the last two years." Jasper had Alice cuddled in his lap.

"Caius, in his vendetta to rid the world of his mortal enemy, slaughtered Logan's family. He was eighteen when he watched his parents burn during the Volturi raids on their villages." Carlisle did not like going down that memory lane.

"Logan was the Werewolf who nearly ripped Caius' head from his shoulders. That was two hundred years-ago. I first met him during my rebellious years. He convinced me that family trumps everything, regardless if one is blood relation or not. Carlisle was like no one on the planet. I was lucky he chose me to be his son." Edward reminisced. "He was investigating the city's vigilante. God, did he beat the tar out of me, but then I was an ass so I deserved it."

"He's a good man." Esme smiled warmly. "Carlisle was the one who helped him escape and he's forever in his debt for that."

"Logan is a brilliant man and Caius' vendetta is insanity at its worst. His parents were only dangerous when their people were targeted for a meal. They protected the surrounding villages from our kind. At times the Volturi's need for complete secrecy meant entire villages being wiped out. I couldn't stomach it anymore, so I left not long after Caius' almost demise. I found Logan and got him to America. We parted ways after that, but he's kept in touch with me over the years."

"He's been any number of goody-goodies. Lawyer. Cop. Soldier. Fighter pilot. Mountie. His next thing was going to be Park Ranger, because he missed the tranquility of nature." Rose snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Well, he can be any number of creatures and he hated being in cities, They made him feel caged." Alice closed her eyes to focus on Logan and gasped. "Yellowstone…He's there…"

"Angela was following Logan and Ben was following her. She got hopelessly turned around, but the full moon gave enough light and her GPS could easily get them both back to their cabins…Alice, you're focusing on both…This is incredible..." Edward's eyes widened in astonishment. Not that the vision was good, it wasn't not for Ben anyway.

"It's like seeing in split screen. Logan went off to brood on his own because of an attraction for one of the college coed's. A taken twenty-year-old, barely if that, with such a thirst for investigating anything. Her face haunts him. Her scent drives him mad. She's a kid. This is insanity. He's there because he'd tracked an immortal of the deadliest kind across the country and the trail had gone cold in Yellowstone. He's a troubleshooter, but he works for more than just the government. He's there until the problem is resolved and then…"

"He's being assigned to Olympic National Park to investigate the wolf sightings, illegal trapping, and drop by to be a pain in my ass for a while. He didn't get to kiss the bride and I broke our eternal bachelor pact." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Get over it, Edward. Now that you're half human the two of you could pass for brothers easy." Emmett grinned.

"He hears Angela screaming. She tried to get the rabid creature away from Ben's lifeless body. The Bear spray had little effect. It crushed the air horn. The taser temporarily stunned it, but not before it sent her flying into a tree. She's barely conscious…she fears the end because a giant grizzly is fighting the Werewolf. She's going to be laid up like Bella was after surviving James." Alice rubbed her temples. "That's gruesome, even for me and I've seen…Logan is out of control, like Edward was over Bella being in mortal peril."

"That answers if Angela's in good hands or not. Although, Logan in a rage is troubling." Esme eyed Carlisle worriedly.

"His control is unparalleled, but like Edward his emotions are controlling his actions. Logan and Edward are like Kin-brothers, both seem to have been waiting for a soul mate and have found her under strained circumstances." Carlisle eyed Edward.

"I met Logan ten years before we first moved to Forks, a reason I was sorely disappointed when I first faced the Quileute tribe. They weren't open-minded like Logan, just stubborn and set in their ways." Edward took out his phone and hit the number for Sam.

"Sam. Edward. Yes, sorry for the delay. Alice had a vision. No, friends of ours out of state, it wasn't good news. You'll hear about it soon enough. Two were University of Washington students. Angela Weber and Ben Cheney. No. Bella wasn't here. Her, Jacob, and Ness are out right now. On a supply run. Yes, it'll take some time to adjust…We'll meet you there in twenty minutes. Bye, Sam." He tucked his phone back in his pocket and eyed the others.

"Collin and Brady nearly fell victim to a snare and a bear trap. Sam wants their hides. They've found one of their camps. We focus on this and handle the rest later. Our goal now is to make our forests safe again that could have been Ness." He growled softly, eyes fierce.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Sixteen

Charge It!


	16. Charge it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

_Bells, cut them some slack, all of them are new to eating human food. Chalk it up to one of those days._ Jake shadowed her in a department store appliance area.

She selected six of their largest chest freezers and three of their biggest uprights.  _I'm here aren't I. Restocking the food supply in the house. Scheduling deliveries every two weeks to keep everyone happily fed._

She signed her name on the digital pad. "Delivery no later than noon tomorrow." She focused on the salesperson.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Good."

"Have a nice evening." She handed Bella her receipt.

Bella took the receipt and slipped it into her purse. "Let's go, little brother." She nodded at Jake. He had Ness in his arms.  _I should have kept her home. She's had a long day._

"Sure, sure, sis. Where to next? We've hit Fisherman's Warf. The best butcher in the city. And arranged for fresh produce to be delivered weekly. All of them are still drooling over the tip and monthly retainer for their businesses." He trailed after her.

She'd paused in front of the TV's.

"Bells?"

CNN was blaring on all of them with a breaking news story out of Yellowstone. Grizzly bear attack killing one, injuring another. Two University of Washington students, but the names were being kept quiet until their next of kin were contacted. A Fish and Wildlife Officer investigating the bear attacks had come to the students aid. Too late to save one, but in time to save the other. Officer Logan Van Hellsing had suffered minor injuries and the victim was being treated at a local private hospital.

"Angela…Ben…" She whimpered shakily, tears burning in her eyes.

"Bells, you don't know that it's them." Jake put an arm around her.

"I know, Jake. I've had this feeling all week…It never stops does it?" She said bitterly.

_These things happen. It's just life. Yellowstone is massive, filled with all kinds of deadly creatures. Accidents like this happen. This had nothing to do with you. People die. It sucks, but life ain't fair._

_Angela survived. Ben didn't stand a chance against it. A bear saved Ang from anyone's worst nightmare, what I kept calling you, a Werewolf._

Bella turned her focus on their laptop computers. She was going back to school, so why the hell not. "Hi. Richard is it? I would like six of these, please." She smiled at a hovering sales associate.

"At once, Miss, will that be cash or charge and would you like them delivered to your home?"

"I wish to have two of them right now. The other four can be delivered with my other order. I'll need all the accessories for them as well." Some new Wii games caught her eye and she named off the ones she wished for from the list on the counter and the cases behind him. "I'll take these Wii games. This particular one especially, my little girl and her Daddy play music together." She handed him her black credit card.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen. Will there be anything else this evening?" The man was nearly salivating thinking of the commission he would be getting for this sale.

"Jake, do you see anything that you want or is this it?"

"Uh, other than the latest update to the controllers, the Wii fit, and the battery charger…nope ya got it covered." Jake had never seen her on a spending spree, not since her darker days, and now she had access to unlimited funds.

"Those as well. Three sets will do nicely. One set is coming home with me tonight. Hmmm…I also wish to buy your best Nikon with all the accessories." She waited for him to finish ringing up her order and then signed the digital screen and accepted the receipt.

"Your purchases will be packaged and waiting for you in the customer pick up area in twenty minutes. Have a wonderful evening." The associate practically danced off to personally complete her order.

"Twenty minutes that gives me time to see if my friend has arranged for the truck I asked for. Jake, go buy the jacket you were drooling at it'll match your new ride." Bella took out her phone to call Mr. J.

* * *

 

"Momma's having fun." Nessie yawned hugely. "Wolfe, let's keep her happy and shop for stuff for you."

"Sure, sure, Sprite. I mean, who doesn't need a thousand dollar designer biker jacket by Sean John. I need new jeans anyway." Jake wisely left to do as he was asked.

The bikes were kick ass sweet. She'd gotten one for all the Cullens', the Pack, and four sidecars for four of the bikes. She'd thought of everything. The sales guy had nearly wept with joy.

 _She can have my brothers now, so perhaps this is the monthly curse I've heard about?_ Ness snuggled into his shoulder.

 _Sprite, it this is PMS your Daddy is in for a world of hurt._ He sprinted out of the Store into the main Mall. The Drugstore had exactly what he was looking for. He had sisters. He knew what supplies to get.

Five minutes later he'd dropped off the supplies in the Hummer and driven it to Customer Pick up. Then was back in Men's wear buying bike gear for all the guys. Jeans, whatever Ness took a liking to and it was also going to be delivered out to the car. Minus the jacket, he was wearing that.

"Nice, Jake." Bella was wearing a jacket similar to his own.

"Well?" Jake arched a brow.

"It's sitting at Coscos. Keys, title, plates, all in your name. Jacob Wolfe." She winked at him.

"Good thing I know how to drive one, huh." Jake grinned. "Your guy really is the best."

"He likes me. I'm not a bully like Jazz."

"Momma, be nice." Nessie yawned.

"Sorry, baby. I'll need to pick up some female necessities or I might end up killing your Daddy." Bella frowned, that had been one thing that she hadn't missed, her monthly curse.

"Already handled that mission while you were sweet-talking Mr. J. I've got sisters, dealt with Leah, I know the signs." Jake shrugged when she gaped at him.

"Thanks, sorry you had to embarrass yourself though."

"Nah, I've been errand boy for my sisters loads of times. Besides, who would dare. I picked your brain for the brand, other than that it was no big."

"Wolfe says you need something called Midol in the worst way or you'll hurt Daddy." Nessie blinked sleepily at her mom.

"Wolfe is correct, angel face." Bella stepped out into the delivery area. The Hummer was loaded up and ready to go.

"Next stop Coscos. We'll see about Whole Foods. I need to get you home and tucked into bed." She got Ness settled in her child seat. They'd gotten her a squishy pillow and soft microfiber blanket in case she fell asleep.

"I'm fine, Momma. I like being held by my Wolfe." She snuggled into the pillow, her eyes heavy, and drifted off to sleep.

"I wonder how Edward is doing?"

"Knowing them, Jake, the bad guys don't stand a chance." She glanced at her phone. Edward hadn't even text her about her shopping spree, so she assumed that he was off hunting.

* * *

 

Olympic National Forest

Edward's cell had been meticulously alerting him of every purchase Bella had been making. After the tenth alert he put his phone on vibrate, so he could focus on the situation at hand.

"Em, you corral those two back here towards their own snares. It's time they got a taste of their own devices." He hissed as softly as a whisper.

"Jazz, Ben, Nahuel. You do the same with the other three we've been shadowing. Mark, Sam and the boys have the stragglers already in custody. These aren't the ringleaders though, no, they left their men to fend for themselves."

"There will be no killing. Injuries by their own their own devices. Scarring them witless is fine. They aren't worth killing. It's too easy of an end for them." Carlisle set the ground rules.

"I promised Ness that they'd be locked up in a windowless cell and I am going to keep that promise." His phone alerted him again. "As it is we need to finish this so we can focus on the barrage of deliveries my angel is sending our way. She knows about Angela and Ben and if that isn't hard enough on her, she's suffering from an acute case of what she often referred to as 'the curse'. And that more than explains her temper fit this evening."

"Yes, well, all of our wives will be experiencing their monthly cycles, so I suggest all of us grit our teeth and endure." Carlisle nodded, his eyes understanding.

"She's like this after just a year? Our Babes have gone half a century plus without that…we're toast." Em groaned.

"Tia was never moody during those days. Hopefully that remains the same." Ben's brow furrowed, that many females meant hell for them.

"We will deal with it when it arises." Jazz shrugged. "So far it's gotten us new wheels and biker gear." Jazz and Ben headed off after their prey.

"Just give her space. Pamper her and be understanding. Then get down on your knees and thank the maker that you don't have to endure that cycle for a lifetime, as we're eternal." Nahuel gave them some sage advice and then vanished.

Edward took his phone out to see what was next on Bella's shopping list and what he was reading on the screen raised his eyebrows. "J set her up with a delivery truck. It's under Jake's name, so he's legal to drive it. They're finished at Coscos." Bella was more than living up to the phrase 'shop till you drop'.

"You've nagged her constantly about indulging herself, well, now she is." Emmett cracked his knuckles one by one. "Let's do this. They're stench is getting on my nerves."

"I hardly call arranging deliveries so are cupboards and what have you remain full, indulging herself." Carlisle frowned at his son.

"No, as usual she's being selfless. Instead of selfishly buying an expensive bauble, a new wardrobe, or even a car that she'll actually drive. She goes and considers all of us as well." Edward muttered under his breath.

 _You are beyond pathetic, little bro. Bells is perfect. She takes all of your moods. Saves your sorry pathetic ass by offering her own life. Married you. Died giving you the greatest miracle that all of us only dreamed of having. Then worked her ass off training with all of us, because you didn't have the balls to teach her yourself._   _Then saved all of our asses going toe-to-toe with the Volturi and won._ Emmett stalked off to corner their prey, but his thoughts were loud and clear.

_Grow up, Edward. She's still unsure of it all, hell, all of us can see that why can't you? She hardly ever crosses any of us because she's afraid we'll all run off on her again. The last few weeks have been a relief for all of us, because she was finally loosening up. Rose and me were in the wrong and she called us on it. She fried your ass not once, but three times. This is all good, little bro. Let her find her niche. If it's being selfless, if that's her thing then let her be._

_Son, some of us just don't appreciate being spoiled. Bella is one of those rare individuals that would rather give than receive._ Carlisle shadowed Edward.

"I like spoiling her and Ness. It's my favorite pastime. The two of them are my world, Dad. I wish she'd let me take care of her for a change." Edward's voice was pained, though his focus was on the fiends coming his way.

_Compromise, son. It's all about compromise._

* * *

 

Forks., Bram Stoker Drive.

Bella pulled up to the private drive and smirked. "The Cullens'. 1897 Bram Stoker Drive…Hmmm…I was wondering what B. S. stood for, and we're not hiding anymore, so why not."

There was a fancy sign, lit up by solar spotlights, erected by the drive.

_Bells, that's really creepy. What are the delivery guys gonna think when they see that?_

_Who cares I think it's fitting._

She started to pull onto the drive, but Edward appeared at her window.

 _Welcome home, darling. I'll drive the two of you home. And Jake, I really don't give a damn what anyone thinks anymore._ He opened her door, easily settling her in the passenger seat.

 _Just saying. I mean, it's just weird. Then again my road is called Great Wolf Road. So I see your point._ Jake yawned hugely as he followed them towards home.

Bella laid her head back on the headrest and close her eyes. She was bone tired.  _How'd your hunting go? Is the forest safe again._

 _We apprehended their henchman, many of them are laid up in hospital beds. The others are in jail. The ringleaders are lying low. They'll be back. We defused half our part of the forest._ Keeping Jake in his rearview mirror _,_ he slowly made his way down the drive. "Jake is just full of surprises. Piloting that size of truck takes skill."

 _Jake's got mad skills when it comes to anything on wheels. I'm sorry the head baddies got away._ She was asleep, but that didn't mean that she couldn't still chat with him. "Sorry…I was such a bitch…love you…Lion…" She sighed in her sleep.

He glanced over at her sleeping face and sighed. She looked so exhausted.  _We deserved it. Sorry, I've been a thoughtless, selfish, bonehead. Thank you for taking care of us, even when we don't deserve it, angel mine._

 _I'm not following you, Lion._ Bella frowned in her sleep.

_I've been acting like such a fool as of late…_

_Family takes care of family. Yes, you've been boneheaded at times, but thoughtless or selfish, hardly. Granted, Dark Edward has a selfish streak, but he's someone whom I've loved for as long as we've known each other, as he's you. I needed an outlet to distract me from my foreboding thoughts. You and dropping an obscene amount of cash provided that for me._

_I'm looking forward to going riding with you and the sidecar was the perfect addition, so we can include Ness._

_That was the idea…Anyway, I called Yellowstone and talked to Logan Van Hellsing. He says Hi Eddie. Apparently he should have been your best man at our wedding? He rescued Ang. Ben died instantly. The Werewolf was merciful, one swipe snapped his neck. Ang freaked out. It retaliated in kind out of instinct, as she'd maced it. Sounded an air horn in its ears. Then tased it. She's got a concussion, broken leg, arm, plus a few ribs. It swiped at her front, sending her flying into an unforgiving tree trunk and some not so nice boulders. Gotta admit, it does bring back some not so nice memories. She's gonna need serious therapy. Logan seems as protective of Ang as you were with me. It's no wonder he calls you his baby brother._

Edward pulled into the garage.

Bella's 'baby' was finished. Rose was painting her a cherry red metallic.

"Oh, you are so wanting yours and Em's probation to be half a century." His eyes narrowed to slits.

Bella's truck here all this time and he'd been clueless. Heartsick, after being told that it had been sold for scrap. He had very nearly given into the urge to kill the owner of the scrap yard. He'd arranged for it to be safe by paying a hefty monthly retainer and all along Rose had smuggled it here.

Em opened the left passenger door, carefully unbuckling Ness from her child seat, and scooped her up pillow, blanket, and all.  _Yeah, you've been stressed about your own projects that you never clued in on my Babe's._

 _Top that, little brother. She's a masterpiece from the inside out._ Rose smirked under her mask.

He ignored them, focusing on seeing to his wife. "I'll get them both settled at home, just set Ness in Bella's arms." He whispered softly, Bella was snuggling into his shoulder.

"No problem, little bro. We've got this." Em grinned, as Jake stumbled sleepily over to them, tossing Em the keys. "It's bedtime for you, kiddo. Sure you can make it home?"

Jake blinked bleary eyes at him, as he opened the right side door to get a bag out of the backseat. "I'll make it." He yawned, owlishly eyeing the finished truck. "That looks sweet, Rose."

"Yours is next, now go before you drop." She pulled off her mask, her eyes pleased with the finished product.

 _Come along, Jake. You can see it in the morning._ Edward left the garage.

 _Sure, sure…all I want right now is bed and twelve hours of uninterrupted sleep._ He slept walked after him.

Alice, Jazz, Ben, Tia, and Esme were already unloading the truck.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Seventeen

Rude awakening


	17. Rude awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pack can talk to one another mentally in or out of wolf form. It takes practice, but if you can do one then logically you can do the other.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Nessie awakened snuggled between her parents in their big comfy bed. Her Momma was gently smoothing her hair in soft gentle strokes as she contently watched the two of them sleep. "Momma, did holding me help keep the bad dreams away?" She smiled sleepily up into Bella's loving gaze.

"Holding you is like capturing a ray of sunshine." She kissed her tousled cap of red-gold curls. Yes, baby, I had lovely dreams. Are you hungry? We can let Daddy sleep while the two of us fix him a yummy breakfast, and then surprise him with it in bed.

Or the three of us can make breakfast together. Edward opened his eyes, snuggling the two of them closer. "Morning, my angels. Are we ready to face the day?" He smiled.

"I guess it's time for me to face the aftermath of my shopping spree." Bella tilted her face up for a kiss.

Alice has it all taken care of, my heart. We have the day all to ourselves. Jake's going to sleep till noon. The boys have the rest of the week off. Edward kissed her until their daughter started giggling, as he'd been kissing her for five minutes.

"Feeling left out are we, angel face?" He kissed her noisily on the cheek.

Ness kissed the two of them just as noisily on their cheeks and then scrambled off the bed. "You and Momma be mushy all you wish."

A yowl was coming from downstairs.

"Missy needs me to feed her." She flitted, like a hummingbird, out their door.

The yowling was increasing in decibels.

"The baby is hungry, darling." Bella rolled on top of him, placing kisses across his chest.

"The Fridge is fully stocked and Carlisle showed Nessie how to prepare Misfit's bottle." He rolled so she was underneath him and began raining kisses down her throat. "Happy first anniversary, my darling."

"It is isn't it…" Bella's eyes widened. With everything that had happen their anniversary had completely slipped her mind. "Oops…"

"It's no wonder you forgot. These past few weeks have been one trial after another." He framed her face with his hands, kissing her fiercely.

"I'm so sorry, but I did get you something last night…" She said between kisses. "It's not an island…"

"Bella, you are all I need. You and Ness are worth more to me than all the presents in the world." He sat up with her in his arms, carrying her into their master bathroom.

"I love you so much…a shower sounds heavenly, but Nessie's awake…"

Nessie?

Yes, Daddy.

Do you need our help or are you going to be all right for a little while?

I'll be fine. Grandpa showed me how to feed her and then I'm going to try the new Wii game Momma bought last night.

We'll be down in a bit, sweetie.

Okay. I'll eat a yogurt until you and momma come down. Then we'll fix breakfast together.

Love you.

Love you more. Wanna go to the beach today? It's your day, since you got married a whole year ago, so whatever you wanna do is fine by me.

I'll ask your momma, but the beach sounds like a plan to me. Here or down south where it's warmer?

Here's fine, but it's up to momma. Tell momma, I'm fine and you being mushy doesn't bother me at all.

Uh, thanks, sweetie. Edward chuckled. Bella was the color of a ripe tomato and hiding her face against his chest.

"Darling, don't be embarrassed. She's five going on fifty. All she thinks is that we like to kiss and snuggle with each other." He reached inside the shower, turning the taps to the ideal temperature, and stepped inside with the two of them still in their nightclothes. Her in his silk pajama top and him in the matching bottoms. Then slid her down his body till they were both lip locked and all thoughts except each other left their minds.

Castle Cullen

Alice was in her element directing the morning deliveries like a drill sergeant. "Just set them all on the front drive. We'll handle moving them where they need to go."

"Miss, are you sure about that?" A twenty something delivery guy named Chad was only too happy to show off for her.

"Yeah, it's part of the service." Crosby, the other guy, grinned.

"Darlin, sorry it took so long. Emmett was trying for a new pressing record in the weight room." Jasper walked over from the garage with the other guys, Rose, and Tia. He wrapped a possessive arm around her waist, locking eyes with the two men.

The men took a few steps back as soon as they caught sight of Em. Jazz and Ben seemed docile compared to him. Though, Jazz's intense gaze was signal enough. Mine in all capital letters. Their matching wedding bands gleamed in the early morning sunlight.

"Yeah, I tapped out at seven hundred, so those toys won't be a problem." Em cracked his knuckles as if to prove his point. "You boys weren't half bad tapping out at three fifty.

"My heart wasn't in it. I had my mind focused elsewhere." Jazz shrugged.

Alice stood on tiptoe kissing his cheek.

"Tia was distracting me or I would have benched four fifty at least  
Ben playfully pulled Tia to him for a kiss.

"My man's training for The World's Strongest Man." Rose playfully goosed Em. "And the three of you are also thinking of entering the Mixed Martial Arts cage match series."

The two young men gulped, eyes as big as saucers. These babes were way out of their leagues.

"We'll, uh, unload all of it on the driveway." Chad walked up the ramp and into the back of the truck.

"Whoa, World's Strongest, huh? You could probably pull this van easy." Crosby tried to appear nonchalant, but his shaky voice gave him away.

"I practice on fire trucks, so, yeah, easy." Em flexed his right bicep. The Rock would have been envious.

"Awe, hell, Crosby! Where's the hand truck!" Chad growled from inside the truck.

"How the hell would I know! We just drive and deliver. Why is it gone?" He stalked up the ramp and into the truck.

"Yep, Eugene screwed us over again! I told ya not to date his ex! Now he's out to destroy us!"

"That isn't necessarily a problem. My brothers and husband will unload everything." She called into the back of the truck.

"Yeah, that's child's play." Em shrugged.

The two men weren't entirely sure, as this was against company policy.

"It's not really company…" Crosby started to decline, but Alice shut him up.

"Everything inside that truck is mine and I am on a tight schedule. Now move your sorry asses out-of-the-way!" She ordered softly, but her eyes meant business.

"Fellas, no one here is gonna nark on ya, so just stand over on the side and watch." Jazz jogged up the ramp with Em and Ben on his heels.

The two men wisely let them unload all of their stuff.

"So what do you need all of them for anyway?" Chad asked curiously.

"Why else would we need them, for storing food of course. Each is for a specific food group. Meat. Poultry. Seafood and so forth." Alice checked each freezer off her list as it was unloaded.

"Hey, is Jake up yet?" Embry, Seth, and Quil jogged over from the forest path on the side of the house.

"Nope. He didn't get in till late. Make yourselves useful." Alice pointed to the freezers.

"Sure, sure, where do ya want them?" Embry chose an upright, easily lifting it in his massive arms.

"Basement. Tia and Rosy will show you where."

"No problem." Seth and Quil also chose uprights.

"This way, boys." Tia and Rose led them off to the right side of the house.

"You grow them big up here don't ya." Crosby croaked.

"Yes, teenagers take a lot of food in order to grow. Thus, the need for all the new freezers." Alice nodded absently, her eyes on her list.

"They all yours?" Chad arched a brow.

"Yes, they're our extended family and those three are nothing. You should see Jake." Alice smirked, eyes twinkling.

"All set, boys." Em, Jazz, and Ben walked out of the back of the truck with the last of it. Those they carefully stacked beside Alice, as she checked her list off one by one.

"Baby sister was busy." Jazz held one of the boxes containing one of the laptops in his arms.

"Those are for the boys." Alice tapped the box with her pen. "But a set of the games and accessories are for the main house. Your toys are arriving in a few hours, after the food deliveries."

"I've wanted one since E3." Jazz sulked.

"Whine at Bella not me." She rolled her eyes, as she took two crisp hundred dollar bills from her planner. "Here, boys. Drive safe." She handed one to each young man.

"Thanks, but we didn't…"

"You drove all the way from Seattle and arrived on schedule. Job well done."

Crosby locked up the back of the truck and the pocketed the bill. "Good luck on your training. Thanks for the assist."

"Yeah, good luck and thanks." The two men got the hell out of dodge and in minutes the truck was disappearing down the drive.

"Bros, your basement is da bomb." Quil grinned.

"It goes on forever." Embry chose a chest freezer next.

"Yeah, it's come in handy a few times." Em hefted a freezer.

"I'll go set them all up." Jazz kissed her softly and then was gone.

"I love it when everything stays on schedule, at this rate we'll be able to set the party up on the beach and still have time for some fun."

Renee paced the kitchen while Esme frosted cakes for Edward and Bella's first anniversary beach party. "Is it selfish to want to go back to Florida, at least for now?"

"You and Phil were happy there. Oberon's miracle has given that life back to you." Esme piped raspberry filling into the first round cake. "No, it's not selfish. Bella needs time to herself. A lot has happened and the two of you need to take a step back."

Renee chose a ripe strawberry to nibble on. "She's changed so much, grown into her own woman this last year. I know I should have told her but…"

Esme was focused on the next cake. This one was getting Bavarian custard filling.

"She couldn't have handled the shock to her system, even she knows that. However…" She pointed the pastry tip at her. "You could have sent her birthright to her for her nineteenth birthday, even as a get well present."

"Charlie thinks it's best that I give her some space. This way I get my sunshine. Phil gets his baseball. And Bella gets her space."

"Renee, you've already made the arrangements. I've found you and Phil the perfect home by the beach. We've set up a monthly stipend for the two of you, so you can live comfortably, travel, or do whatever your hearts desire. You're family, we take care of our own. It's not forever, just for now. Phil will run the Suns, Edward's minor league baseball team. It'll be a change for him and you can focus on something you've always wanted to do as well." Esme her tone soothing, filled the next one with Chocolate mousse.

"She loves me, it's just that she can't be around me…" Renee, her breath hitching, brushed away a tear. "You'll make sure she visits and send me daily reports…"

"Renee, she can visit you whenever she wishes, as you can come visit her. Nessie will make certain of that, as she wishes to explore all the wondrous amusement parks that Florida has to offer." She filled the last one with peanut butter mousse. "As to the other, yes, I promise to keep you well informed of the goings on here and send you photos and videos as well."

"I talked to Sheriff Andrews already and he's sending word that we're no longer missing. The spin is that we rented a motor coach and had taken our time traveling here to see Bella. As is my habit I left our phones back at the house, but the two of us are terribly sorry for any trouble that us being missing might have caused. He was just relieved that we were still among the living. And assured us that even though our house was a total loss our belongings were safely in storage, as Sue Clearwater had arranged for them to be, and awaiting where we wish it all to be sent. Phil is out with Carlisle buying a Motor coach so our story holds true."

"Sue's a lifesaver in more ways than one." Esme smiled, as she iced the cakes in preparation for the fondant.

"She's perfect for Charlie and he's over the moon in love with her." Renee smiled. "Like I am for my Phil."

"He was her strength when Harry died and she was his when Bella was ill and after he transitioned back into the need to know." She covered the largest round cake with Chocolate fondant, her own special formula using only natural sugars.

"Charlie is a changed man, so much more alive than I've ever seen him. Bella and Nessie are his world. I was selfish with Bella and I'm sorry for it. It's the main rift between us. I lied for her own safety, but in truth because she was mine, and I didn't want anyone to threaten that bond between us." Renee sighed heavily.

"I'm a bad mother. She was more adult than I ever was and I used that to my advantage every chance I got."

Esme remained silent, as she smoothed the next piece of fondant, this one white chocolate, in place.

"Your silence says it all, but I have eternity to make up for my sins."

"Our children's happiness should always come before our own that's the way it's supposed to work." She rolled out another piece of chocolate fondant.

"But it never does. Mothers are selfish creatures. Our children are our own. Our worlds revolve around them, along with our happiness. So we pull on their heartstrings until they see things our way or we cling to them like a lifeline. Going along with their wishes no matter how foolishly wrong or who it's going to destroy because of the child's foolishness. Even if it means devastating someone whom you've come to love and see as your own." She whispered in a shaky voice, tears burned in her eyes.

"Edward is your world as Bella is mine." Renee was once again focused on creating sugar flowers for the cake. There were over seventy already molded and ready to airbrush on a large tray on the kitchen isle.

"And we are their world as well," Esme smiled. "Those are beautiful, Renee. You have a talent for decorating."

"I can create delicate sugar flowers easy. It's just baking or cooking that I'm horrible at. I took a class last year to keep my mind off Bells being so sick." She grinned.

"You have all the time in the world to fix that. Try taking a culinary class, perhaps a course on pastry arts." Esme encouraged her. "Use this new lot on life to explore new fields like cooking."

"My focus is crystal clear now, so it's worth a try." She needed a new focus, why not the bane of her existence, the kitchen. She'd master it.

Esme set down her frosting knife and zipped out of the kitchen. "Be right back."

Renee focused on her flowers, exact replicas of Bella's wedding bouquet. "I'll just focus on the flowers. Esme this is going to be glorious."

Esme was back in a heartbeat with a thick folder in her arms. "Alice gave me a little incite and I took a chance. I hope you won't be cross with me, but…"

"Esme, you're the sister I never had, so whatever it is that you've arranged will be fine." Renee eyed the gold lettering on the folder. The American Culinary Institute, Florida branch. "For me?"

"You're all signed up for Fall. Alice has your school uniforms, everything you require all packed for you, and we both want you to go for this. We know you can tackle this new challenge head on." Esme nodded, setting the folder on the barstool beside Renee.

"I'm all thumbs in the kitchen…"

"Your knife skills are excellent and your decorating skills are brilliant beyond means. Pastry arts is what we have you majoring in, so the other is just part of your schooling." Esme countered.

"I'll do it and this time follow through to the end. I could even open my own little bakery. Show my love for art through my creations." Renee beamed.

"Now that's a goal worth achieving. I love catering as much as I love designing. Now I can focus on both. It's so lovely to be able to freely interact with everyone again." Esme expertly set the tiers into place.

"Alice is a brilliant event planner. She'd have them lining up just to have her plan their weddings, parties, skies the limit." Renee airbrushed her flowers.

"Oberon and Cain have cast a glamour spell over all of us, so humans see us as aging gradually. Nessie's growth spurts won't cause a stir with them either."

"I was worried about that."

"As was I, but they've fixed everything so we don't have to move unless we wish to." Esme carried the cake into her cake freezer to set until they were ready for the decorations.

"It's a new beginning for all of us." She set the trays of sugar flowers on the shelves of the freezer.

"You and I are going to prepare lunch and then the barbecue as well." Esme cleaned up her space, putting everything back in its place.

"Are you sure about that, Esme."

"Renee, most of your problem is nerves, thinking that you are going to fail before you start. You had a short attention span as a human, now you don't. All you need is confidence and the proper instruction." She gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"You're right. I can do this. Where do we start?"

"That's the spirit."

Nessie had the volume up, complete immersed in the new game. Wii Orchestra was like having your own symphony. She was playing a popular pop song. Seth, Embry, and Quil were playing along as well.

Jake stumbled out of his room and down the hall. To investigate the surround sound symphony blaring so loudly that it had the windowpanes and floor of his room vibrating. "Hey, trouble. What's our sprite up to." He reached down to scoop up Misfit.

"Do try to keep up, Quil. You're the percussion section." Ness critiqued.

"Sorry, this is harder than it looks." Quil frowned in concentration.

"Tell me about it, but it's a blast to play." Embry was the Brass section.

"This beats music appreciation any day." Seth was tackling the strings.

"Morning, Jake. Want some peanut butter waffles with fresh strawberry syrup?"

Bella and Edward had made breakfast for the troops.

"So that's Wii Orchestra, huh?" He walked over, bending to kiss Ness on the top of her head. Sounds awesome, sprite. Could ya dial it down to less than ear shattering, my head is keeping time with the music.

Oops. Sorry, it's just so much fun. Ness picked up the remote and turned down the volume. "Wanna play, Wolfe?" She hugged his legs.

"Maybe later, sprite. We'll try it with your mom and dad. I just need to down some aspirin first." He arched a brow at his Pack brothers, jamming to the music.

Guys, why aren't you up at the castle helping Alice?

"It's all good, Boss. The only delivery left isn't till later.

Yeah, she won't tell us what it is.

About time you woke up. Little pixie wants ta go to the beach.

Sunshine. The perfect foil to keep Bells distracted while they set up for their first anniversary deal.

Nah, she knows all about that. Ness just wants to play in the sand, build castles, and all that jazz.

Edward hasn't been to a beach in the sunshine in almost a century. Nessie wants him to let loose and have fun.

Seth, I'm all for going to the beach. Just let me down some aspirin and fuel up. Your musical concert gave me a migraine.

Sure, sure, Boss. Edward upped the volume to wake ya up. It's going on eleven.

"Bro, we're burning sunlight. Edward's gonna surf. We're doing the whole barbecue bit at the beach.

Surf? Big brother hanging ten. I'd pay to see that. Sam says Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley have been haunting First Beach. Imagine their faces when Edward hands them their ass. Jake downed two pain pills with some orange juice and took a seat at the breakfast bar. "First Beach, huh?"

"That's the plan. Nessie wants a day in the sun." Bella set a plate of waffles drowned in strawberry goodness in front of him.

"You'll need wet suits. The waters low sixties at best, high fifties farther out." Jake dug into his breakfast.

"Wet suits are hardly necessary, but we have them, if only for show." Edward set a plate with sausages, bacon, and whole wheat toast in front of him.

"This is heaven on a plate…" Jake closed his eyes in bliss.

"Thanks, but all I cooked was the bacon, sausage, and toast. Edward conjured your waffle heaven." Bella laughed when Ness tugged on her t-shirt. "Yes, baby. I'll play with you. I just had to feed Jake first."

"There's plenty left if you boys want seconds." Edward let Ness tug the two of them to the center of the living room.

Embry and Quil bolted for the kitchen.

Seth was having too much fun.

"Angel face, just a little more time with the Wii, then we need to go get ready for the beach." Edward took a controller as did Bella.

"Are you gonna surf too, Momma?"

"Yeah, Bells, you can easily handle a board or you and Edward can tandem surf together." Jake grinned.

"We'll see. I was gonna go for a swim and then build sandcastles on the beach with Ness."

"I'm an excellent swimmer. Uncle Jazz says so, but the ocean is not like Grandpa Carlisle's pool. It has riptides that can suck you out to sea." Ness chose to just keep time with the music her Daddy was tinkering with on the screen.

"You and I are gonna keep close to the shore. First Beach can get dicey at times, but even a strong current can catch you off guard." Jake spelled Seth, joining in on the musical fun.

"Nessie, there's always body boarding. Claire-bear and me do that all the time." Quil called over to her from were he was standing in the open doorway.

"See ya at the beach." The three of them headed out the door.

"Momma. Daddy…"

"We'll see. It depends on the surf." They answered together.

"I plan on sticking with Ness and taking it easy. My headache is boarding on becoming a major migraine." Jake gave up playing, his head already had a full percussion section going on inside it. He threw himself down on the couch.

"Jake, a migraine will only intensify under the sun's glare." Edward eyed him like a concerned Doc/father.

"Nah, with me it's just noise that sets off intense pain. I'll wear my shades, the polarized lenses will negate the glare, so it's all good."

"All finished." Ness shut off the TV and the game system. Sorry, Wolfe.

Bella scooped her up and carried her to her room. "Let's get you ready for the beach."

Edward put the controllers back on their chargers and went over to stare down at Jake. "Liar."

"She's set on the beach. I'll be fine. Sunglasses do help keep the glare effect down to a dull ache." Jake closed his eyes.

"Two aspirin won't even dent a headache like yours."

"No, but the meds that do, knock me out all day."

"Jake, are your meds here or at Billy's?"

"I'm out right now. I haven't had one in months, so I didn't bother getting them refilled."

Edward took out his phone and called his father. "Dad, are you familiar with Jake's medical history? He's suffering from a migraine. Thanks, Dad. We'll see you in a little while. Yes, I love my anniversary present and so does Ness. Ah, I see, you could hear it up at the house. Yes, next time I'll wake him up the civilized way. Bye, Dad."

"Man, now I'll be a zombie." Jake groaned.

"Dad has a nondrowsy medication, so you won't miss anything. It's better than watching you vomit all over First Beach."

"Sure, sure, whatever," Jake moaned into the pillows. Misfit was getting comfortable on his back. "Sheesh, cat. I'm not your personal scratching post."

Edward scooped her up. "You, little girl, are going to go for a ride in your carrier."

"The pet corral that we picked up last night will more than come in handy at the beach."

"Carlisle has a long lead and harness the Wildlife officer gave him for Misfit, with the formula, bottles, and other necessities." Edward got some dark chocolate out of the fridge. "Try some of that. It'll ease some of the symptoms until we can get some medicine in you."

Jake gladly took the chocolate bar. "Thanks, it's one reason I always have a chocolate stash." He gingerly laid back down on the couch.

"Jacob, I'm only humoring you because we'll have a cabana set up on the beach."

"I'm fine."

You are not fine. Migraines are severe debilitating headaches. And if you don't take the signs seriously, you could very well be laid up in bed for a few days.

I know. Been there, all right. I just can't let Ness down. I'll take my meds. Rest in the fancy tent Alice'll set up and that'll have to be enough. Jake gingerly sprang to his feet on shaky legs, holding his head in agony, and went back to his room.

"Foolish boy. Though having been there myself, I understand completely."

Next

Chapter Eighteen

First Beach


	18. First Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pack can talk to one another mentally in or out of wolf form. It takes practice, but if you can do one then logically you can do the other.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

**First Beach, La Push, Reservation**

Mike, Tyler, Jessica, and Lauren sat on the driftwood logs watching as a group of Quileute teens set up a cabana on a stretch of the beach, while others were preparing for a beach bash of some kind.

"What's with that?" Tyler waxed his board.

"Not a clue, but they're celebrating something today. I mean, look at that set up." Mike eyed the activity with a furrowed brow.

"I told you there was something posted on the sign." Jess hissed at Mike.

"Jess, it's a public beach, so we have every right to be here." Lauren zipped up her bodyglove wet suit.

"The surf is ideal today. They'll have to deal with us hitting the surf." Tyler stood, board under his arm.

"It belongs to the reservation, but they've never minded us surfing before." Mike got up next to Tyler.

The two of them jogged off to hit the water.

"They're all freaks anyway. I mean, seriously, look how tall and buff half their teenagers are. It's disturbing." Lauren sneered.

"I don't mind the view…They never wear shirts." Jess winked at Lauren.

"Jess, doesn't it disturb you that all of them are so freakishly gorgeous or as tall as giants?" Lauren hissed, grabbing her board.

"You kidding? It's why I come here with Mike. I enjoy ogling the eye candy." Jess's eyes danced wickedly.

"You just miss drooling at Edward Cullen. How Isabella Swan landed him still boggles my mind."

"Lauren, Bella had looks like Snow White. She just never played them up like we did. She looked amazing at her wedding and he had eyes only for her. Just like when they first locked eyes in the cafeteria. The two of them are soul mates."

"Speaking of Bella. Has she kept in touch?"

"No. I can't understand why either. We were friends or so I thought." Jess whined. "She's kept in touch with Ang though."

"Mother said she was seriously ill for week and had to be quarantined, because of some rare tropical disease she'd caught on her honeymoon. No one could visit, not even her Dad. Then she's miraculously healed and healthier than anyone has ever seen her. Not only that her and Edward adopted his little niece, so she's a mom. The Quileutes' and Cullens' are one big happy family too, which has the entire town talking. Jacob Black even lives with them now." Lauren chattered like a magpie.

"Edward and Jacob?" Jess's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's really weird. They've even given the Quileute tribe a face-lift, by awarding them a grant from one of their foundations. It's why this place doesn't look like trashy rundown fishing shacks anymore."

"Lauren, they can hear you."

"Please. We're over here and the surf is drowning us out." Lauren snorted.

"Geez, Lauren, you can be such a bitch sometimes." Jess rolled her eyes.

"It just annoys me how the Cullens' focus on the less fortunate instead of sticking with their own class."

"You're just bent because we're stuck with Mike and Tyler, while Bella landed herself a prince."

"Speaking of the devil, look who's here." Lauren narrowed her eyes.

The Hummer. Emmett's Jeep. Bella's truck and two motorcycles parked nearby.

"No way. It's taboo. They never come here and I've never seen any of them in the sun." Jess's jaw hit the ground. Was it possible for them to look even more perfect? They even had healthy skin tones now.

"There goes the beach." Lauren growled. "My, my, she's quite the mommy now isn't she."

Bella unbuckled Ness from her child seat and emerged from the passenger side of her 'baby' with Ness in her arms.

Edward in electric-blue Speedo racing trunks, got out to speak with someone riding in the back.

A snarled, "Go away. I'll move when I feel like it," came from the bed of the truck.

Edward's answer was too soft for the two of them to make out, but then their minds were on sensory overload. Carlisle, Esme, Renee, and Phil got out of the Hummer.

Followed by Emmett, Rose, Ben, and Tia exiting the Jeep.

Jazz and Alice dismounted their rides like supermodels posing for a magazine spread.

"Angela is gonna die. She's off hiking in the wilderness with Ben and we're enjoying a view that she'd kill to capture on film." Jessica waved at Bella.

* * *

 

Bella didn't wave back or even notice the two of them. Edward had playfully swept her and Ness up in his arms and was racing towards the ocean.

"Cullen! I'll get used to it at my own pace!" Bella's musical squeal echoed around them. "I'm still in my cover up and sandals, Idiot!"

"Daddy! Let's get Momma wet!" Nessie's musical laughter caused Jake to sit up and look around.

"No mercy for my angels. It's best to just jump in." Laughing he raced into the water, oblivious to their squeals.

"Emmett, don't you dare!" Rose tried to dodge him, but he tossed her over his shoulder.

"Can't hear ya, Babe. Let's get wet." Em, clad in red Speedo racing trunks, laughed wickedly, as he barreled towards the water.

Ben and Tia were already hitting the waves.

Jazz followed his brothers leads and Alice was also getting wet.

"Play nice, kids." Carlisle and Esme called out.

"This is an amazing spot." Renee turned her face up into the sunshine.

"Look at that surf. Do ya need me to haul stuff over first or can I get wet?" Phil was itching to hit the water.

"We'll recruit Sam, Paul, and Jared." Esme waved at them.

"Go play with the kids." Renee kissed Phil's cheek.

"Thanks, baby." He pulled her to him for a kiss and then bolted for the surf. "

* * *

 

"Is it all in these two or is there more in Bella's sweet new ride?" Sam jogged over to them.

"Only the boards and beach necessities are in the back of the truck with Jake. The rest is in the Jeep and Hummer." Carlisle was heading over to check on his patient.

"Jake's laid up in the truck bed?" Sam frowned.

"Baby brother's got a migraine." Paul opened the back of the Jeep.

"Nah, Paul, they lay him flat and he can't take the sun." Jared opened the back of the Hummer.

"Not if Ness wanted him to come with him, then he'd have ta suffer." Paul hauled out a cooler.

"Imprinting does have its drawbacks." Jared hauled out an even larger cooler.

"Go away! Let me die in peace!" Jake snarled at his tormentors.

"Not happening, little brother. You are downing your pills, even if I have to cram them down your throat. And then I'm hauling your sorry pathetic ass off to Billy's. You can sleep off your migraine and still wake up in time for the party." Sam easily had him up over his shoulder. "Pills?" He asked Carlisle.

Carlisle stared at him stunned, "He's already taken them. It'll take a half hour or so for the medication to fully take affect."

"Sam! I'm so gonna kick your ass!" Jake roared in fury a mistake, he held his head in agony. "Shit! God fucking! Damn it! Jessica and Lauren! The uber bitches of Forks and their Jock itch, asshole boyfriends are here! Nice going dumbass! So much for a private, fucking, day at the beach!"

"Those assholes can't read. I closed the beach this morning. Billy can handle it while I get you tucked in for an afternoon nap."

_Dad? But you're the Chief…_

_Call it a miracle. Billy's up and around on crutches. Oberon and Cain gave him a tonic last night. Not only that, he can phase making him Chief and me his second._ Sam shrugged.

_Where's Dad now!? Sam! Put me down, damn it!_

"Sam, why're ya lugging my kid around like a sack of potatoes?" Billy came to investigate his son's profane snarls.  _Jacob Ephraim Black, cool it with the language. There are kids and ladies around._ Billy growled.

Jake instantly shut up.  _Damn it, to Hell! No! He can even override my Alpha authority! Shit this is so fucking not fair!_

"I'm putting him to bed until his migraine has run its course. He's being stubborn because Nessie wants to play on the beach." Sam kept an iron hold on Jake's legs.  _Them's the breaks, kid. Live with it. You're the heir, but he's the Chief. He trumps all of us._

"Doc, he take his pills?" Billy focused on Carlisle and not on his son's mental tantrum.

"Yes, it's a new prescription. He should be fine in an hour or so, It's a nondrowsy formula, but he needs to relax or else he'll burn through the medicine before it can take affect." Carlisle smiled at Billy. "You look well, my friend. Those stem cell treatments have done wonders for you and your new healthy regimen has taken twenty years off your appearance." He spoke loudly enough for the two gossipmongers standing nearby.

"You were right, Doc. The treatments healed the nerve damage and the diet, even though I hated it at first, has made me feel like a new man. The crutches are a pain, but it's only till I get full strength back in my legs again." Billy grinned, well aware of the two girls listening to their every word. "Sam, put him down. He'll listen to reason, that and Nessie isn't happy that you're hurting him."

"Put him down right this minute, Uncle Sammy! He doesn't feel well!" Nessie streaked over to protect her Paris.

"Easy, pixie. I was just gonna put him to bed. He needs to sleep off his headache or he'll be laid up for a few days." Sam eyed his 'niece' warily.

"Put him down, please. I'll hand this. He'll got to bed. Won't you, Wolfe." Nessie said quietly, as not to be overheard.

"Ness, I'm fine." Jake groaned, leaning against Sam because his balance was off. "Or not…Major head rush…"

 _You are not fine and have been indulging me, which is not fine with me. If you're sick and can't function then tell me no. You have to tell me these things._ She whimpered. "Go take a nap for a bit. We'll make a castle after your headache is better."

"You win, sprite. I'll be good." Jake knelt down in front of her and she gave him a gentle hug. "Go play. I'll see you in an hour or so."

"Be nice." She glared up at Sam, then focused on Billy her eyes grave. "Uncle Billy, now that you can walk. You can come teach the boys all about tribal traditions. Jake needs his daddy, even if he says he doesn't."

"I was thinking the same thing, princess. You and me can take a shot at building a sandcastle. Just let me take care of something first." Billy adored the little munchkin.

* * *

 

"Oh, them…" Nessie zeroed in on Jess and Lauren, her pert little nose wrinkled in disgust. "Momma says they're backstabbing user, snobbish, witches. And that their boyfriends are perverted male jerks, who only act like they like a person to get lucky. Daddy loathes the four of them a lot. Their minds are a sick needy mess and they deserve a good thrashing."

The two girls were fuming mad, but floored as she'd described them to a T.

"Truer words were never spoken." Sam grinned.

"I'll say. She got them dead-on." Jake smirked.

"Up you go, angel. Let's go find the perfect spot for that castle." Carlisle scooped her up and carried her over to where they were setting up on the beach.

"They can't read either, but she's right they are all that and more." Billy narrowed his eyes at the two girls.

"Dad. I'll take care of it."

"Go lie down. I've got this." Billy ordered. His tenor absolute.

"Sure, sure, Dad." He jogged off towards his childhood home.  _Later, sprite._

"The beach is now officially closed for a private family celebration. Go get your boyfriends. Pack it up and leave." Billy gimped over to the girls on nearly steady legs.

"This is a public beach. We'll leave when we feel like it and not before." Lauren snapped.

"This is not a public beach, little girl. You are on reservation land. Tonight the beach is closed while we celebrate the first anniversary of my goddaughter Isabella and her husband Edward Cullen. Which I posted on the sign the four of you chose to ignore or are you too illiterate to read." Billy narrowed his eyes at her tone.

"Um, Mike and I were at their wedding." Jess tried to do some damage control.

"Yeah, I remember you being there, but this one isn't ringing any bells. The fact is, sure you scored an invite to the wedding of the year. Alice took pity on you and Newton thinking that you were true friends and all that." Billy said quietly, eyes grave.

"We graduated with them, Mr. Black…We were close friends with Bella Swan…"

"Angela Weber and Ben Cheney are her true friends. I have eyes Miss Stanley and ears. I was standing on the other side of that rock while you were running your mouth off, Miss Mallory. I have it on good authority, as my son is best friends with both Edward and Bella, that Newton and Crowley ain't on his invite list and neither are you or Miss Mallory. You have an hour, then I want the four of you off my beach, understood. Fight me on this and I'll have the four of you arrested for trespassing."

"Who made you Chief…" Lauren growled.

"Don't push it, little girl, or you will be calling up your parents to bail you out of jail."

"Uncle Billy, is there a problem here?" Bella joined him, her eyes narrowed at the two girls.

"Crashing my party, sorry not happening. Angela and Ben are welcome, you four forget it. My eyes are wide open. You're perfect for one another. So go leash your guys and go. It's my day and you are so not casting a dark cloud over it." She casually rang her waist length hair of seawater, as she told them off. She knew she looked like a goddess next to them, in her electric blue bikini, and felt empowered by it.

"Bella, how can you say that…" Jess gasped.

"Bella. I see the shy kitten has grown into a lioness with claws." Lauren locked eyes with her.

"You aren't all that, Mallory. You never were. The only reason Jessica even talked to me is because Edward chose me. Shy little Bella, over snotty bitch and girl in heat. Angela and Ben were the only two who stuck by me after everything and Mike only wanted a chance to get into my pants. Bedding the Chief's daughter was a challenge. I preferred more civilized guys that respected a girl for who they are, not how they looked, or if they were easy. Edward is my soul mate and Jacob Black is my best man. Mike and Tyler never had a chance in hell, as it is my husband is seriously tempted to physically toss the two of them into Mike's suburban for leering at me." Bella casually dried herself off with her towel. The diamond heart and her new sapphire heart charm sparkled with every movement, as did her rings.

"Who needs this beach anyway. It's surrounded by savage peasants." Lauren sneered.

"Don't push your luck or Mike won't have an inheritance and neither will you. These people. This tribe are more human than any of you snobby upper-class prats. My family can buy and sell all of you a million times over, none of your families wish to cross them, but you just crossed the line, Mallory!" Bella's darkened chocolate eyes flashed with barely leashed temper.

"It would be my pleasure, my angel. I have been longing to teach them all a lesson for years. But you were still on speaking terms at the time, so I let it go." Edward came up behind her, pulling her back against him, his arms wrapping possessively around her waist.

"Wait. No one wishes any trouble…" Jessica found her voice again. Edward's piercing emerald gold eyes gave her the chills.

"You're bluffing." Lauren hissed.

"Am I. Your father, the Mayor, is doing shady deals with questionable clients, not to mention that he's dipping into town funding for his personal pleasure. Newton's parents are catering to illegal trappers. Jessica's father, the investment banker, is embezzling money from his clients. Need I say more. No, Lauren. I'm not bluffing. I don't bluff, unless I intend to decimate my opponent. I always win, it's an annoying trait of mine." He turned Bella around in his arms, bending to kiss her nose. "Isn't that right, my darling."

"Yes, and I still love you anyway." She purred up at him. "Then again there is always compromise. Though the game isn't nearly as fun." She wrapped her arms around his neck, stood on her toes, and kissed him.

"Jess, the waves are killer. What's holding you two…" Mikes eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Bella, you look…"

"Mike, we need to pack up and leave. Chief Black closed the beach for a private family party. We're trespassing. He's given us an hour to finish surfing, but Lauren ran her mouth off as usual, and now it's all a mess." Jessica felt lower than ever. Was she really that way? Was Mike? Lauren sure, but she didn't want to be like her.

Bella had freaked her out during her mental breakdown. Status kept you out of the boring in Forks. But she couldn't be that shallow…Jealous as hell, yes, but not as cruel or shallow as Lauren. Mike had learned his lesson rather quickly at the University and that had humbled him. His jock status meant nothing in California. Tyler was harmless, just a follower, and he was crazy about Lauren. Mike was his best friend. Lauren's friends had left town as soon as graduation was over. Mike, Tyler, and Jessica were her only choice. She knew that. Jess thought.

"Peace, Cullen. I'm with Jess." Mike after one look from Edward held his hand up in submission. "I'm male and she's always been beautiful, but now she stops traffic." He pulled Jess into his arms, as if to prove his point.

"Hey, Cullen. Bella, man, are you smokin hot. Marriage life and being a mom look fantastic on you." Tyler jogged up to them. "Jazz, Em, and Ben are so da bomb. They showed Mike and me how to bodysurf. It's like they defrosted or something. Bella was like their personal greenhouse effect."

"Tyler, we have to go. There's a party tonight and we aren't invited." Lauren was beyond annoyed.

"Aw, man! We were gonna have a surfing contest!" Tyler sulked.

"The only one not invited is Lauren. She ran her bitchy little mouth off and spewed racist garbage about my extended family. The three of you can stay. Call it a new beginning. Lauren is the one not welcome. She's always been an uppity, I'm to good for you, Daddy's little princess, snob."

"Well, Daddy doesn't rule the town anymore. The Cullens are here to stay. Next election he might even have competition for Mayor and the city council that's a given too. You have a choice, Lauren. Try to learn how to be a nice human being or live a lonely existence with only shallow friends at your side."

"The Quileutes' are far from savage peasants. La Push is full rich traditions and it deserves to be saved, so tourist can learn about their amazing culture. You are the pathetic needy one, Mallory. You. No one else. Your kingdom will fall, but will you be able to survive to pick up the pieces." Bella turned in her husband's arms to address her former classmates. Jessica's mental turmoil had her feeling forgiving towards three of them. Lauren not a chance in hell.

Tyler turned on Lauren. "You got us banned from First Beach!?"

"Tyler, I wish to leave. Mike, Jessica, let's go."

"No. If you wanna go that's fine, but I'm staying. I have no problem with the Cullens' or the Quileutes'. Never really have, except that they freaked me out. A mistake because all of them are really cool." Tyler narrowed his eyes.

"What Tyler said. They're all right. We were just jerks because they were different. I got my own taste of that at College. It sucked." Mike shrugged.

"Jessica?"

"I'm staying. I miss Bella and Angela. It's too much work being your friend. I feel embarrassed most of the time, because of your attitude towards anyone who doesn't meet your standards." Jessica said quietly.

"Someone has to take me home! Tyler, you are my boyfriend, now let's go!" Lauren ordered, her face scarlet red with temper.

"Call your father. We're done." Tyler headed back towards the water, as if to say see ya.

"Mother and Daddy are off on vacation!"

"Your problem. You can always walk home." Mike kissed Jessica before heading after his friend. "Come join us the water is great!"

"I'll call Deputy Stan. He can come get you." Billy took out his phone.

"Stan. Billy…Yeah, Mayor's daughter needs a ride. He did, did he, well, then you know the situation. Yeah, see you soon."

"Good plan, Uncle Billy." Bella grinned.

"A police cruiser! What will the neighbors think! Daddy's the mayor!" Lauren shrieked.

"That you needed a ride. No one cares, Lauren. It's Forks, not Bellaire." Jessica rolled her eyes then pleaded with Bella and Edward. "I'm sorry for everything. Can we start over?"

"Sure, Jess. I did sort of freak you out Senior year, so call us even." Bella let her off the hook.

"A new beginning." Edward ever so reluctantly nodded.

"Momma. Gramps and I are building a castle…" Nessie raced over to them, "Oh, you're still here." She narrowed her eyes at Lauren.

"Renesmee Carlie, be nice. Jessica Stanley is my friend. Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley are friends too. They took the wrong path because no one offered them another choice." Bella scooped her up into her arms and as was the norm took her tiny hand and placed it on her cheek.

"Oh," Nessie's big brown eyes widened in understanding. "Sorry, but she's still naughty and needs to leave." She pointed at Lauren.

"Uncle Stan is coming to get her, angel face." Edward smirked.

"Good." Nessie focused on Jessica. "Hello. I'm Nessie. Are you really sorry, because my Daddy rarely gives anyone second chances."

"Yes, I'm sorry." Jessica couldn't help but smile. She was adorable, anyone who wasn't the wiser would have sworn she was their biological child. The resemblance was stunning.

The patrol car pulled up. "Get in, Miss Mallory." Stan got out and opened the back passenger door. "Hey, everyone. Is the boss enjoying his vacation?" He turned to smile at the others.

"He and Sue are off on a romantic getaway, but he's on the mend." Edward's smile reached his eyes, as he watched Lauren stalk over and get in the back of the patrol car.

"Sorry, Stan. Come back for barbecue after that's if you can." Billy grinned.

"Billy, wow, it's true! You really are walking! That's fantastic news!" Stan was all smiles. "Yeah, save me some or take pity on me and drop some by the station. I've got a full house until the Feds arrive to take them, so I gotta head back. Happy Anniversary, Kids. Man, Ness is growing like a weed isn't she."

He got back in his patrol car. "Edward, Billy. Tell everyone Mark says thanks for the assist last night."

"Will do." Billy nodded.

"I will." Edward waved as he drove off.

"Can you build sand castles?" Nessie asked Jess, already knowing the answer.

"I'm an amazing castle builder." Jessica held out her arms. She was itching to hold her. "Can I hold you?"

Nessie nodded. "Everyone does, but I don't mind. It makes them feel good." She smiled as she took in the tenor of her mother's friend. This one needed friends like her momma and Aunts, so this truce was a good thing.

* * *

 

Edward paddled out with Bella lying in front of him on the surfboard. "This is a fools wager, but then he's going on how you were in High School."

"He's good for it. Besides, this is my idea of surfing." Bella giggled when he playfully nipped her shoulder.

"There is that, my dove." He nuzzled her neck.

"Quit stalling. Those waves were choice." Mike grinned when Edward growled at him.

"It's cool if Bella chickened out. We'd more than understand." Tyler teased.

"It's easy, Bella. Watch me." Jessica chose a wave and then expertly rode the it to shore.

"Let's try cliff diving it's safer." Bella gripped the board as if in terror.

"Surfing first, my love. Baby steps. Remember the last time you tried cliff diving." Edward crooned soothingly, trying not to laugh. The three of them were in for a quite a shock.

He paddled out in front of a wave and had them both up and balanced in less than a second. His hands barely touching her waist, though every instinct screamed at him to keep a safe hold on her.

"Baby steps, hell! This is fun!" Bella stepped out of his reach, keeping her balance on the front of the board.

"Baby sis is hanging ten." Em grinned at Jazz.

"Yeah, and little brother looks torn about letting her fly on her own." Jazz smirked. "Well done, baby sister!"

"Thanks, Jazz! I wanna go again!" Bella called back from the shore.

"No way!" Mike wiped out, followed by Tyler.

"She just shredded on her first go!" Tyler clung to his board.

"You go, girl! That was fantastic for your first try!" Jessica hugged her.

"My angel is just full of surprises." Edward beamed with pride.

"Gimme." Bella reached for the board.

"You sure?" He arched a brow.

"Gimme. I wanna go solo."

"All right, but once is hardly enough practice." He sighed, handing her the board.

"Say Cheese!" Jake was up and around taking pictures with Bella's new Nikon. "You were great, Bells. These'll be a nice addition to your memory book."

"Momma, you and Daddy were brilliant." Nessie beamed.

"Thanks, baby. Now watch while Momma catches a wave." Bella headed back into the surf.

 _You look pained, big brother._ Jake said, keeping Bella in frame.

 _No. It's just part of the act. Though seeing this is difficult for me. My instinct is to protect her._ Edward kept a close eye on his wife. "She has to fly sometime, it's just difficult letting go."

Ness climbed up his back, until she was perched on her father's shoulders. "She's truly amazing, Daddy. Look how she's mirroring Uncle Jazz."

"Mike and Tyler look shell-shocked." Jake chuckled. "But Jess, Jazz, and Em look impressed. I mean, Bells is a natural at surfing. Who knew."

"Son, how are you going to spin that? She's hardly our adorable klutzy Bella anymore." Carlisle was enjoying the show and capturing it on his digital camcorder.

"Hypnosis. I took her to the best hypnotherapist in the country and she cured of her clumsiness by boosting her confidence as a countermeasure." Edward said smoothly.

_That's a good one, big brother. All bull shit, but that one is by far one of your best._

_I've had nearly a century of practice, little brother. That and those three aren't the sharpest of humans. They'll believe anything as long as it makes them feel better._ Edward waded into the surf with Ness. "Shall we try body boarding, sweetie?" He reached up and swung her into his arms.

"Uncle Quil and Claire were having so much fun a little while ago and I really do wish to try." She nodded. "Wolfe is still on the mend, so please, please…" Her eyes mirrored the same doe-eyed look of her mother.

"Let me acquire a board and we shall endeavor to master the art of body boarding." Edward chuckled. Ness was so very much like her mother and he was hard-pressed not to give in to her every whim.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Nineteen

Truce, Marriage, and Misunderstandings


	19. Truce, Marriage, and Misunderstandings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Bella lay in the double lounger next to her mother's, closing her eyes, enjoying the sun. "When are you and Phil leaving? I couldn't help but notice the motor mansion parked near the garage."

"Bella, its for the best. My being here is causing you pain and I can't have that." Renee said quietly.

"I'm trying, Mom. I really am, but it comes down to you lying to me all of my life. I know you had good reason, with Grandfather being a threat at least in your eyes. But Dad deserved to know me a hell of a lot more than one month every summer. He needed me too, Mother."

"I'm sorry. I was selfish, needy, and it was wrong. I didn't want anyone threatening the bond between us."

"Charlie is my father. He gave a damn enough to use Cain as his means of keeping tabs on me. He came to get me when I was a tween, because you shrugged off my accidents like they were normal. He's the reason you weren't locked away for child endangerment and neglect. And all that time, you kept filling my head with how he wasn't capable of being a full-time father because he was selfish, set in his ways, and married to his career." Bella turned in her lounge to glower at her mother.

"You're never going to be able to forgive me are you?" Renee's eyes filled with tears.

"I love you, Mom. I just can't let bygones be bygones, not with this. I'll get past this in time, but it'll be a while before I can start trusting you again." Bella blinked back tears of her own.

"I love you so much, Bella. I'm going to prove to you that you can trust me again. My old self made such a mess of things, but that's not who I am anymore. Lunch was all me, with Esme's guidance, and I'm going to be attending Culinary school this fall."

Bella's eyes widened.

"I want you to be proud of me when I follow through and accomplish my new goal. Phil gets his dream job running the Suns. Esme found us a beautiful home on the beach, but with a seawall to protect it. It's all furnished and there's plenty of room for you when you come and visit. We're by all the parks…"

"Wow, Mom. Lunch was great. If that's what your dream is then go for it. You need a new focus and that's one hell of a challenge. Phil will be in baseball heaven running the Suns. Was that already in the works?"

"No, that would be me seeing an asset and putting him to excellent use. My former manager wasn't working out, so I being the owner of the team made a change." Edward joined her on the double lounge. "It's one of the our many holdings."

"So did you know who Phil was when I spilled everything about myself Junior year or were you just happy to let someone else handle all the details?" Bella arched a brow at him, already knowing the answer.

"I'm kept apprised of all our holdings. Baseball is a love of mine and the team was a new acquisition. I like taking chances on underdogs and Albert sent me video on Phil. He had heart and that's key in baseball." Edward brushed away a tear on her cheek.

 _Forgive her as you forgave me. That was another life. Charlie feels the same. Harboring this grudge against your mother isn't healthy. You are giving the trio a second chance. Renee is your mother, who all though handled matters selfishly had your best interests at heart. Please, darling, she's been your best friend all of your life. You can't let her leave with this chasm between the two of you. You'll both be miserable. Believe me I know._ Edward pleaded with her in her mind.

"What's baseball without heart." Phil joined Renee on her lounger. "You two still on the rocks, huh." He also brushed away tears.

"No, I'm being juvenile about this whole situation and it stops now. I'm a mom and I would do anything to protect Nessie. I very nearly did this past winter. I don't think you keeping me from Dad was right, but then I've seen every possible 'What if scenario' and it always ends like a B movie horror flick." She shuddered.

"I lied to you about everything here in Forks for the same reasons you lied to me. I forgive you, Mom. Like you forgave me for my own lies. I'll miss you, but you love Florida and we can visit each other a lot." She reached out and took her mother's hand. "I love you so much, Mom. I'm sorry for pushing you away."

Renee squeezed her hand. "Sweetie, it's all part of growing up and you've had a lot to handle, so I understood. Your greatest gift is your compassion and ability to forgive those around you. Never forget that."

Bella got up to hug her mom and Phil moved so the two of them could bond.

"Let's leave them be for awhile. I'm itching to go jump off a cliff. You game?" He challenged his son-in-law with a look.

"You're on. I was cliff diving when you weren't even an idea." Edward grinned, eyes alight with anticipation.

They left their wives to reconnect in peace.

* * *

 

Charlie and Sue arrived a few hours later with matching wedding bands and guilty smiles on their radiant faces.

"Dad, Sue, the two of you only had a few months until your wedding." Bella hugged them both.

"And we're still gonna have Alice's big shindig. I'll be moving in with Sue, now that the renovations are finished. Us eloping is much better than living in sin. We've got Nessie to think about and have to set a good example." Charlie hugged her fiercely.

"How're ya doing, hon. I got the call about Ben and Angela. Officer Hellsing said you called about her last night. Did ya have a vision, baby?" He held her closer when she nodded.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. No one should ever have to see that. Grizzly bear attacks are gruesome to investigate, but seeing one would be hell." He crooned soothingly against her hair.

"Bella honey, Angela is going to be fine. I talked to the head nurse myself with rest and TLC she'll be Angela again." Sue soothingly patted her back.

"It wasn't a Grizzly bear at all and it was following a scent that was on her backpack. A need to know scent, for it also was a need to know…" Bella sobbed against her father's shoulder.

"A wolf of the venomous kind attacked Angela and killed Ben?" Charlie pulled her a little ways from him, so he could look into her tear filled eyes.

"Officer Logan Van Hellsing was the Grizzly bear. He's a Were of many talents." She nodded, wiping away her tears. "He's Carlisle's honorary son and Edward's best friend/kin brother. He's a troubleshooter that handles situations such as this one. His next post is right here in the Olympic National Forest."

"Van Hellsing. I should have known. The guy is legendary, so it makes sense."

"Are we in his crosshairs?" Sue bit down on her lip.

"He's curious, but then he's a shape-shifter of many creatures, so he knows about the boys. He's coming here to keep official prying eyes out of this area. He's smitten with Ang, so it's going to be fine. Logan's head over heals, not unlike my Eddie was with me, minus the dark effects." Bella was smiling wickedly now.

"Bells, don't go getting any ideas. Edward ain't a pet name or nickname kind of guy. He'll retaliate in kind." Charlie warned.

"Sweetie, he pounced on you for sticking out your tongue at him. Imagine what he'll do if you start calling him Eddie."

"It's still his name. He's acting like an Eddie. They've been cliff diving for hours now." Bella rolled her eyes. "Dinners nearly ready and they could care less."

"Now, now, little sister. Don't pout. They'll come to their senses soon." Alice danced over to them.

"Good. Now you two can enjoy your wedding day and I have more time to plan. Valentines Day. The day of love." She mused.

"That sounds lovely, Alice." Sue beamed.

"Valentines Day it is."

"I may just pull off the wedding of the century. We could all renew our vows…" Alice was already seeing it in her minds eye.

"Even Rose and Em?" Bella asked.

"No. They're still on probation."

"Just checking."

"Bella, Nessie and Jake have claimed your Nikon, but I got you one for your Anniversary so it's fine."

"Thanks, Alice. I want to major in Graphic Arts."

"I know, as I also know the Culinary arts is Renee's new passion." Alice wrinkled her nose, her violet eyes troubled. "Not a good idea, Bella."

"What?"

"He gets testy when anyone calls him anything but Edward. You and only you can call him Lion or any endearments, but he'll retaliate if you call him Eddie. The only reason Logan can is because he's more than a match for him in battle. Even then he grits his teeth and tolerates it."

"You worry too much, Alice."

"Worry has nothing to do with it, Bella. He's like my twin. I know him almost as well, if not better than even you. You haven't even begun to discover all of his little pet peeves."

"He can call Nessie by her nickname, but no one can call him Eddie? That's not right. He isn't His Royal Highness Prince Edward." Bella sulked.

"Sweetie, he is. You are a princess, therefore he's a prince that hates nicknames like the two of us hate our given ones." Charlie wasn't used to this new side of his daughter. Her wicked playfully daring side. "You really do like pulling the alpha lion by his tail."

"I can't focus on being calm, cool, serene Bella right now. If I do that I'll start thinking of yet another loved one being hurt or killed because of me and that will very likely drive me into a crying jag that might never end." She eyed Alice's bike. She needed to fly and if Edward thought it too reckless who cared. He wasn't exactly paying attention to her at their anniversary bash, so why the hell not.

"Bella."

"Bells, not in the crazy mood you're in right now. You'll do something reckless." Charlie growled.

"Bella, why don't we go find Ness." Sue suggested.

"Ness is with Jake. I'm a big girl. All grown up and everything." In a blink she was gone. Seconds later the quiet roar of a motorcycle engine echoed across the beach. Then with a spray of sand and gravel she was gone.

* * *

 

"Did she just…" Charlie gapped at Alice in disbelief.

"Boosted my bike that would be correct. I'm a bad influence on her." Alice sighed. "No matter, she'll be fine even if she does crash it. I liked that bike. She just got it for me yesterday."

"You aren't the same anymore. Half-human means you can get hurt. Look what happened to Jake…" Charlie's heart monitor started beeping.

"Calm down, Charlie. She'll be fine. If a shark can't bite through our skin, I doubt pavement will even scratch it. Our reflexes are too sharp to crash anyway." Alice took both of his hands, her eyes widening in alarm.

"Honey, she just needs space." Sue kept calm, but the monitor beeping worried her.

"My heart is fine. I more than proved that last night and this morning. This thing is annoying, of course my heart rate changed! My baby just took off on a bike!"

"Bells just boosted Alice's ride? Who set her off this time?" Jake jogged over with Ness on his back.

"Daddy's being a big kid and Momma wanted to play too. But he thought cliff diving was scary dangerous, so Momma focused on helping out with the food. They told her that it was her day enjoy it and she did for a while with me. Then Grandpa Charlie and Nana Sue arrived with good news and bad. She doesn't wanna dwell on that, so she chose to go riding instead." Ness hissed in his ear.

"She wants the adrenaline rush of riding to drown out Yellowstone. Got it, sprite." Jake nodded, his expression grave. "It's how she deals with mental anguish. She goes for extreme distractions."

"It's not really Grand theft Auto. She's just borrowing it for a while…" Alice narrowed her eyes. "I can always ride home with Jazz. She went home to change into travel attire, but she's taking her own bike to Yellowstone…"

"Momma's furious with Daddy, so that does make sense."

"Is she at least wearing a helmet?" Charlie growled.

"She's wearing her new leather biker gear and yes a helmet too. Honestly, she has more mood swings than Edward does on his moodiest days." She blew her bangs out of her eyes in frustration.

"I say we go eat and let him figure it out on his own." Jake was steering clear of this one.

"Good idea, kid. I'm starving."

"Yes, the food smells wonderful."

"If anyone asks we know nothing and around him think distracting thoughts."

"Momma's blocking him again, so he'll figure it out eventually."

They all left the scene of the crime.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Twenty

Road Trip


	20. Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Bella listened to Green Day on her mp3 player. Music drowned out any voices growling at her to turn around and go home. She had her wallet, an obscene wad of cash, and whatever she thought necessary for a trip to Yellowstone in the leather pack on her back.

She'd left no note. Nessie and Alice would already know and they were in her corner. Edward would just have to deal without her for a while. She would ignore the increasing ache, as the miles between them added up to physical withdrawal.

"I can do this. I need to face this myself. Angela needs me." She chanted, she was in the middle of Idaho under a brilliant starlit sky and a breathtaking full moon. She had the highway all to herself and not an officer for miles and miles.

 _Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen! What the hell do you think you are doing!_ Edward roared in her head.

"Crap!" She looked out her rearview, but the road behind her was empty.

_Ignoring me will only infuriate me beyond reason when I finally catch up with you! Leaving the party on Alice's bike is one thing! Skipping town without so much as a note telling me where you are going is inexcusable!_

"Who ignored who first." Bella muttered.

_I'm new at being able to, as they say, 'hang out' with any males other than my brothers. So I let loose and had some fun for a while and neglected you longer than I should have. That was also inexcusable and I am sorry for that. Nevertheless, that was no reason for you to pack up and go like this!"_

"It's not always about you." Bella stopped at a service station to fill up, grab a candy bar, and a Coke.

_You're hurting about Ben and Angela. I know this is tearing you apart inside, but you aren't thinking clearly enough to handle a tristate motorcycle ride alone._

"Oh yeah, Cullen. Watch me." She finished her pit stop in record time and was speeding down the empty highway once more.

_You have half the family worried out of their minds. Charlie more than anyone, because you chose a motorcycle to go barreling off in a temper fit to Yellowstone of all places. But then you didn't think of Charlie did you, Isabella Marie._

"Damn, you would pull the Charlie card. Sneaky Bastard. No. Charlie is fine. Eddie's playing dirty." Bella gritted her teeth.

_Please, slow down. We'll go together. Did you even think for one second that you could be carrying our sons. Fate has a way of doing that to us and Ness keeps talking about wanting her baby brothers._

"Yep, dirty pool that one was low, way below the belt." Bella instinctively slowed her speed down to the speed limit.

She'd been thinking a lot about her boys and Edward wasn't exactly shooting blanks either. Ness was beyond proof of that. "Damn, he's good. I can't take the risk and he knows it. Sneaky Lion."

_We're half-human now, so it's possible that you are nurturing our sons. Cain knew about your vision, odds are so did Oberon. He was feeling very giving when he changed us and you all but wished for our boys._

* * *

 

"Crap. I'm in the middle of nowheresville. Possibly pregnant with twin boys. My husband is gonna paddle my behind for sure this time. All of my parents, one of whom has a heart condition, are worried out of their minds, as I've clearly gone bonkers again and over nothing. He hasn't hung out with human guys in nearly a century."

It was just like the previous night's dinner feeding frenzy. She was being selfishagain. Jealous because he was thinking of other more important details when he'd forbidden her from cliff diving. Their boys. Had Nessie seen something?

She stopped. Idling in front of a General store, she took stock of the sleepy town. It consisted of one motel, the store she was stopped in front of, a tiny post office, café, bank, and service station.

"Well, boys, at least we can wait in some comfort for your Daddy." She headed towards the adorable Destiny Motel. It looked clean and well-kept. She'd slept in worse on vacations with Renee. Half the time Renee forgot to book a hotel and most if everything was booked up when they got to their destination. This motel looked classy compared to those.

_For the love of all that's Holy, Isabella Marie! Talk to me before I go out of my mind and scratch your baby because my concentration has been shot to hell! I've nearly gotten pulled over five times. Good thing Charlie took pity on me and informed the patrollers that I'm the safest speeder bar none. Currently chasing after my fuming wife, who may or may not be with child. So, I'm clear all the way through to Yellowstone._

He was stopped at the same service station filling up. Loading up on suppliesthat he put in a cooler in the back of the truck, beside their bags that Alice had packed them and put in the truck bed, as he'd been a raving madman at the time. After corroborating that she had been there only twenty-minutes or so ago…Got back into what he now fondly thought of as 'Grease Lightning' and continued on to catch up with his obviously mentally unbalanced wife.

* * *

 

Bella eyed her watch, it was just past midnight. Everything in twon was closed, but for the motel office, and she was suddenly ravenous.

"Daddy will be bringing us dinner, so right now let's check in and settle in a room while Mommy awaits her not so nice, but oh so earned paddling." She lovingly patted her flat tummy, as she walked briskly up to the office door.

A bored young woman was leafing through a gossip magazine. The television in front of her on low, Jimmy Kimble was talking to Clay Aiken about his music.

The pixie faced blonde looked up, at the sound of the bell on the door, eyes wide as if a movie star had just walked in. "Can I help you?" She managed to find her voice.

Bella smiled warmly, "Your sign says vacancy. I'd like a room if you have one available. I'm traveling ahead of my husband. We're visiting friends of ours near Yellowstone and this looked like a nice place to stop for the night.

The girl nodded still thinking that a supermodel or star was standing before her.

"Wonderful. We won't be any trouble. Promise." Bella took her wallet out of a zippered pocket of her jacket. "Do you need an ID?"

The girl shook her head, pushing the sign in ledger towards her. "We're pretty casual in these parts. Yellowstone, huh? Be careful there's been a lot of Grizzly attacks this summer."

Bella signed the ledger with her information. "My family are Grizzly bear and big cat experts, so we'll be fine." She'd signed it Eddie and Izzy Cullen on impulse, then slid it back to her.

"Izzy Cullen. Nice name. I'm Lizzie Kramer." She relaxed now that she knew that Bella was a normal person like herself and not a big star.

"You look about ready to drop. I'll get you settled in a room. Gran keeps this place spotless, as its her baby and all that. Just renovated the rooms last spring. Gramps and Daddy indulge her, as our spread does fine money wise." She chose a key from a hook and came around the desk to join her.

"It sounds like you have a lovely family." Bella followed her outside, her tummy announcing that she was starving. She grinned a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I skipped dinner, so my tummy is telling me about it."

"Well, everything is closed sides here, but I've got some pop, snacks, and the like in the kitchen in back of the office." Lizzie offered when Bella's stomach growled again.

"I don't want to impose…"

"It's all good, besides I'd like the company." She smiled motioning for Bella to follow her back inside. "Don't mind Fred. He's a big couch potato. Aren't you, boy." She swung up the flap on the desk and Fred a massive pile of shaggy russet fur lifted his enormous head.

He sniffed the air for a moment, then wagged his tail in welcome. His big brown eyes alight with greeting, tongue lolling out the side of his muzzle, not unlike Jake in his wolf form. It was clear as day that this dog was half wolf. The likeness to The Pack was just too uncanny of a coincidence.

"He's gorgeous." Bella knelt down to give him a rubdown.

"He's my baby."

"What breed is this handsome devil?"

"Well, Daddy thinks he's a cross between a collie and maybe a red wolf as his coat is russet in color. But we don't really know for sure. We found him during a family camping trip half starving, not even a month old."

"Poor baby. My daughter Nessie, recently rescued a baby mountain lion, not even a month old, from a bear trap back home." Bella laughed when Fred slobber kissed her face. "Hello to you too, gorgeous."

"Forks, Washington. The safest small town in America has poachers?" Lizzie remembered seeing a bit on the news about the sleepy Cascade town. That and her Uncle Terry went fishing with the town's Chief of Police every summer.

"My Dad's on medical leave, so his deputies are in charge. My husband, his father, brothers, and our extended family took care of it though. So the forest is once again safe for all creatures." Bella scratched Fred's ears.

"Your Daddy's Chief Swan?"

"Yep. Guilty."

"My Uncle Terry, the Sheriff in these parts, fishes with him every summer. He loves his fishing." Lizzie popped a Hot Pocket in the microwave and punched a button.

"The Sheriff's Convention, as Dad fondly calls it. Nessie went out with them on Dad's pride and joy." Bella rolled her eyes. "I'm more of a surfer girl myself, but Nessie loved it."

"Yeah, fishin's not my thing either. Me. I'm a rodeo girl. Get me up on a horse and I'm in heaven." She took the paper plate out of the microwave and set it on the kitchen counter. She added some Doritos on the side and got a can of Sprite out of the Fridge. "Caffeine makes me edgy. Sprite okay?"

"Sprite's fine. Caffeine and I aren't friends either." Bella's keen hearing easily picked up the quiet growl of her truck entering the other side of town and she sighed.

"Well, come take a load off, before you drop." Lizzie, taking one of the two chairs, set the plate on a postage stamp sized table.

"Thanks, Lizzie. This looks wonderful." Bella skirted Fred to take the other seat.

"You really are starving." She giggled, her baby blue eyes dancing with humor. "Then again food is food."

"Nonstop from Forks, not counting service station stops and the occasional Snickers bar downed with a shot of Coke. So believe me this looks amazing." She bit into the ham and cheese Hot pocket, just as Edward pulled in next to her bike.

"Nice ride, even hunkier driver. He your guy?" Lizzie arched a brow at her.

"Guilty again. My big sis rebuilt my first car for my early Birthday present. It's her maiden voyage. That grouchy lion trying to tamp the urge to run over my bike is my Eddie. He's a bit overprotective about my safety, other than that he's perfect. And I do mean perfect. There isn't anything he can't master, that and he makes Brad Pitt look like the winner of an Ugly contest. But he's all mine. All six foot two grouchy inches of him. Yesterday, was our First Wedding Anniversary. The party went south. Never have a beach bash, if you want your guy to know you're alive."

"Uh-huh, so you ditched without telling the Viking out there where you were taking off to?" Lizzie gasped, as Edward easily lifted Bella's bike into the back of the truck, where he then secured it in its stand. "Girl, he looks beyond pissed at you." She whistled low under her breath, he was one hunk of male perfection.

"Oh, he is. All he'll do is roar at me and ground me from my bike. He's truly not violent at all, just overprotective." She polished off her meal, only a few chips were left. "My Eddie is a bit old fashioned, but other than that perfect."

* * *

 

Edward, satisfied the bike was locked down as tight as Fort Knox, turned his scorching chromatic gaze towards the office. His eyes narrowed to slits, as he heard her calling him Eddie for the seventh time. "Eddie is it. We'll see about that Izzy Cullen." He stalked, not unlike a lion, up to the motel office door, and opened it.

Lizzie popped up to her feet, a welcoming smile on her face. God was he something to look at. "May I help you, Mister?"

"Why yes you can," Edward's soft melodic growl alerted Bella how much trouble she was in.

"I believe that you just fed my lovely treasure a snack. Now that she's finished the two of us are going to adjourn to our room for the night." He slid a crisp hundred dollar bill over to her. "Thank you, ever so much for seeing to her needs. Consider that a bonus for taking her under you wing." Two more bills joined the first.

"See. What did I tell you, Lizzie. I married a bronzed haired Bruce Wayne." Bella reluctantly got to her feet. "Hello, Eddie. Longtime no see."

Edward's eyes flashed, but he kept up his casual demeanor. "Hello, darling. Did you enjoy your ride?" He flipped up the desk flap sending Fred cowering behind his mistress.

"Don't worry, Fred. His bark is so much worse than his bite." Bella crooned soothingly, kneeling down to pet the giant dog.

"Isabella Marie." Edward growled softly.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming. You didn't have to spook poor Fred. You big grouchy Lion. So, I went riding. It's not like you even noticed, as you were cliff diving with the guys. Alice and Nessie knew where I went. I needed to go see Angela. Sorry if I worried you."

"Angela Weber. The girl who survived the bear attack?" Lizzie blurted out, eyes wide. "That's right she was from Forks too. No wonder you're so stressed out."

"She's one of my closest friends. My Dad gave me the news and I just needed to see her." Bella nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh Sweetie, of course you did." Lizzie, putting her arms around Bella. Glaring up at Edward. "You be nice, Eddie, or I call my Uncle. He's Sheriff of this County and he'll give you a nice cell where you can sleep off your mad."

"Bella is pregnant. I have every right to be a little upset that she took off on road trip without saying a word. The Hummer I don't mind. Em's Jeep. The Volvo. Her Ferrari or even my Vanquish are far more suitable than barreling down the highway in the middle of the night on her brand-new toy." He defended himself in his distinct clipped tenor.

"Handsome Eddie, that's what we females fondly call a mood swing. My big sister once boosted my brother-in-law's favorite truck and took off for Vegas. All because he banned her from riding until her baby was born. When he caught up with her they decided to take a second honeymoon. The two of them hit on one of the big machines twice. They came home with two million and a new Hummer." Lizzie got a bag of Oreos out of the cupboard. "Here you go, Sweetie. You sure you wanna go with him?"

Edward couldn't help but smirk. This girl had mettle standing up to him like this. "Here, I'll prove to you that I'm only here to join my wife while the rest of the family patiently awaits my call." He took out his phone and dialed Carlisle.

"Dad. Yes, she's here with me. Where are we? Just a second." He arched a red-gold brow at Lizzie.

"Destiny."

"Destiny, Idaho. Yes, I'm actually standing in the only motel for miles. Bella made an ally waiting for my arrival, a regular lioness." He his lips twitched. "She's going to sick her Uncle the Sheriff on me if I don't be nice to Bella. Yes, I know that Dad. It's the reason Bella decided to stop for the night. Yes, the bike is locked up in the truck bed. Thank Rose will you that bike rack addition fit perfectly. Alice?" Edward chuckled.

"I should have known. Dad the reason I'm calling is that Lizzie won't relinquish my wife." He took the phone away from his ear, glaring at it, as Carlisle was roaring with laughter on the other end.

"It's not funny. She scared me out of my mind. She's never handled a motorcycle of that size before. She could have…" He was glaring at the phone again. "I'm not taking that chance with her carrying precious cargo. Yes, that would be why I'm calling." He handed Lizzie his phone.

Lizzie put the phone to her ear an instant smile lit up her face. "Hello. Oh Hi there, sweetie. Is this Nessie? Yes, I can see how that would worry him. Really? He sounds like a really nice Daddy. You're where?" Her eyes widened and she was staring at Edward, who merely shrugged.

"Wow, flying to Yellowstone in a fancy plane sounds like quite an adventure and with your kitty too. Well, thank you very much for the heads up. Here's your Mommy. Bye, Sweetie pie." Lizzie handed Bella the phone.

"You really are like Bruce Wayne."

"So I've been told. Mostly it's Clark Kent, as I'm a bit of a Boy scout, but I suppose Bruce Wayne fits as well." Edward smiled, eyes warm and friendly. "I'm Edward Cullen, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Lizzie Kramer." She giggled when he took her hand and kissed it. "You are a handsome devil. Bella's a lucky girl to catch you."

Bella rolled her eyes, as she chatted with Ness.

"Actually, Lizzie, I caught her. It was quite the challenge too. She's trouble times ten, but I wouldn't have her any other way." He looked at Bella with so much love and affection that it made Lizzie's heartache.

"Oh, that's so sweet." She sighed dreamily.

Fred was making noises that he wanted to go out.

"Fred. I'll let you out in a minute." She wasn't sure if Edward liked dogs.

Fred waited for Bella to flatten herself against the wall before lumbering into view. All one-hundred-twenty-five pounds of him, measured the new Alpha male in his domain.

"Fred's a wolf." Edward held out his hand for him to sniff and the dog happily decided the he needed a doggie hug.

His massive paws reached Edward's shoulders, but didn't so much as cause him to flinch. "Hey there, boy. You know that I won't hurt you, don't you. I've got four much larger than you at home. We have a wolf sanctuary and you'd fit right in." He laughed when Fred barked, giving him kisses, body wriggling with glee, because Edward was scratching his back.

"This is perfect. Ness wants pictures of Fred." Bella was enjoying the show.

"Fred's mate just had puppies a few weeks back. They've got vet approval. My Sis is the best vet in the county. They're also weaned and housebroken. All but one is spoken for. She's the tiniest of them, nearly died at birth, but she's just gorgeous. We named her Lady, cuz she's such a good little girl." Lizzie called up a video of Lady on her laptop. "See. That's our Lady."

Bella took one look and it was love. "Please! Please! She's so adorable and we've more than enough room at home. Please, Edward!" Her poignant chocolate brown eyes pleaded with him and her lip was out in a full pout. He was lost before the first please.

"Darling, it's passed midnight. Lizzie can't awaken her family and we don't have any provisions. She needs a leash, food, license…" He tried to reason with her.

"Daddy's stayin up all-night anyways. One of our mares is colicky. Uncle Terry will stop by and get her, as you're Charlie's girl and all. He's on patrol tonight. He could use the action, nothing ever happens around here. I'll call Daddy. He'll set you up with what you need to start out. Fred's already said yes. Now, you two go on and get settled while I arrange everything." Lizzie was already one step ahead of him. She handed him the room key, as she gently pushed the two of them out the door.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Twenty-one

America's Clumsiest Teenager


	21. America's Clumsiest Teenager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"A mountain lion cub and half-wolf puppy in the span of two days." Edward put his arm around her waist leading her towards their room. "Lady is in for quite a surprise."

He opened the door to room number one, expecting old-fashioned and garish, but was shocked to find it invitingly charming and large. An antique queen sized four-poster bed with furniture to match, a full bath with modern fixtures and jet tub, not the expected closet sized shower at all.

"Nice, someone put a great deal of work into this room." He opened an antique armoire, finding a flat screen with entertainment system inside.

"Lizzie says it's her Gran's baby, so her grandfather and Dad indulge her. She just finished remolding this Spring." Bella fell back against the ultra- comfy bed. "It's heaven. I love this little town."

"The Circle K Ranch. She's that Kramer. No wonder they can indulge her Gran, her family owns the biggest spread in Idaho and one in Montana. Carlisle knows her grandfather. Talk about a small world, they sent us the tea service for a wedding gift."

"Oh, I love that set and so does Ness. We have tea parties all the time." Bella sat up, eyes shining. "Will he recognize your name?"

"That's a big possibility. We own the Double C ranch in Wyoming. An old friend of Carlisle's runs it for him. We bought it as a tax shelter, but in truth all of us enjoying ride, and it's teaming with wildlife.

"This friend is he a…"

"Vampire? Hardly, immortal to be certain, but of the Pixie variety. He left to get away from the turmoil that was home. Aiden's always looking for places for us to lie low. This one he fell in love with. The owners had to sell. The spread is one of the biggest in Wyoming. We bought him out, paid off the back taxes, and let Aiden hire the best to run it. All immortal of course, he wouldn't take anything less."

"So that's where they're going to the Double C?"

"Correct. We have our own landing strip, as well as our own Lear jet."

"Yet we fly first-class on a commercial jetliner?"

"When necessary, yes we do."

"So do we own a manor too?"

"Bella, one acquires a great deal of real estate over nearly a century of life."

"So that's a yes to the manor. Does it have a moat?"

"Not the one in England…"

"England?"

"We own a small manor in Sussex."

"How big is small?"

"Only forty rooms or so."

"Go on, your lordship, this is fascinating."

"Only on my mother's side of the family tree…" Edward muttered under his breath.

"It shows. So what about France."

"A Chalet in the French Alps."

"Makes sense, anymore?"

"Bella, it's not a big deal."

"To you it's not, but for me it's eye-opening information."

"Look, I'll sit you down and we'll go over all of our holdings when we are back home. For now I'm going to go get our things out of the truck, and get you settled for then night." Edward placed a finger on her lips to shush her and she nipped him.

"Be nice, lioness. I'm still not happy with you, so behave." He tipped her chin up with his finger, kissing her hard on the mouth, before leaving to go unload the truck.

"Damn, he's in one of those moods. No matter, Lady will make the perfect buffer." Bella hugged a pillow to her middle, as he set an ice cooler on the tile floor of the bathroom. "Food?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course, my treasure." He took out a bottle of milk, tossed it to her. "For you and our sons. Caffeine isn't good for you."

"Good thing I love milk." Bella uncapped the bottle, taking a healthy swallow. "Anything else?"

"Patience, my angel. Let me get our bags and then I will fix you a sandwich. The service station was surprisingly well stocked, though their prices were armed robbery." He blew her a kiss before leaving to retrieve their bags.

"Perfect and he's all mine." She finished her milk.

"Sheriff Terry isn't perchance part of your Dad's annual Sheriff Convention is he?" He set their bags on the antique upholstered hope chest at the foot of the bed.

"Guess so," She unzipped the bags, flipping them open. "Pinch me."

"Why what's the matter? Did Alice pack badly again?" Edward called back, as he was in the bathroom fixing her dinner.

"No that's just it. I see jeans, shorts, camisole's, t-shirts, only two sundresses. I'm in bliss."

"Yellowstone isn't much for cocktail parties and designer dresses."

"This is Alice we're talking about. She'd find an event and crash it."

"True. Then again Alice is Alice."

Eyes dancing, she held up a sheer icy blue nighty. "I do like her taste in Lingerie. It's like the black one on Isle Esme."

"So it is," Edward grinned wickedly. "I bought controlling interest in the company. Anyone who can created those is worth the investment."

"You spoil me," Bella set the nighty aside to focus on the sandwich that he set in front of her.

"If only that were true. You rarely let me indulge myself in showering you with presents. Seriously, darling. Giving you jewelry is nearly impossible. You act as if I robbed Fort Knox, when they are simply heirlooms that I inherited from my mother." Edward said sulkily, between bites of his own sandwich.

"I love my charms." She jangled her bracelet, creating a rainbow of sparkles as they caught the light.

"The jewelry armoires in our closet are filled with dazzling sparklies, as Nessie fondly calls them. Yet all you wear are your charm bracelet and rings."

"I feel so not like me when I wear jewels. Every outfit in that closet comes with the accessories to match and that's intimidating enough, but these aren't just fancy baubles. They're special, your last link to your mom. I'm afraid I'll break one." Bella decided to confide her fears to him about why she didn't want to wear the hand-me-downs.

"Darling, jewelry back then was created to last, craftsmanship was everything back then. If a piece were to break then I'd simply have it repaired. Alice has the best of the best on speed dial. Please, at least try to wear some of it." Edward kissed the top of her head.

"I'll try. I do love it all. I mean, who wouldn't. It's so surreal knowing it's all mine." She curiously eyed the jewel case in his bags. "That one looks new."

"It's just something I've had running around in my head that Alice took the liberty of having a jeweler bring to fruition." He picked up the case.

"Gimme." She reached for it.

"You sure, because it's very sparkly." Edward held it out of reach.

"Edward, let me see it." She dove for it.

He held it up out of her reach and she landed sprawled across his lap.

"I should tan your behind is what I should do." He easily held her still with one arm across her legs. "You scared the life out of me."

"I was mad at you for ignoring me and then Dad arrived bring Ang into focus again. I had to clear my head, riding seemed the best way to do that. Then I had to see for myself that she was on the mend. I walked Alice's bike stealthy down our drive to the garage. Sprinted home to change and pack what I needed. Waited out our moms. The cake looked amazing when they loaded it into the hummer…"

"It still is."

"Really?" Bella asked confused. "You guys did eat didn't you?"

"Finish your story."

"Fine," She sulked. "You don't have to get testy. It was just a question…"

"Bella, everyone ate apart from me. I was searching the reservation for you. After an hour and a quiet conversation with five guilty looking family members, I went to the house in 'Grease Lightning," he paused his mind on the truck. "She's an amazing piece of machinery. Rose out did herself, the reservation to the garage in less than five minutes."

Bella tried to wriggle in his arms so she could gawk at him, but he had a firm hold on her.

"I then, seeing your bike missing, proceeded to go berserk." His palm rested on her denim clad derriere.

"Go ahead. I deserve it. I was a selfish brat for not telling you where I was going. I was just so pissed at you for banning me from diving."

"I know. Before you stalked off in a snit, you pushed me off the cliff."

"Oops…" She'd conveniently let that little factor slip her mind.

"You're darn right oops, even half-human that hurt. I gave you space, so I wouldn't give into the urge to paddle your behind. Contrary to what you thought, I'd only dove twice before you threw your tantrum. It took nearly two hours for the stinging sensation and redness to fade, as I landed face first in the water." He gave her five swats to the rear, before righting her in his arms. Hugging her fiercely, sending the jewelers case flying to the floor.

"Never take off on me like that again," He growled hoarsely, burying his face in her hair.

Bella peeked over his shoulder, tears instantly pooling in her eyes. He'd created a medallion 'The Lion King' Edward style. A bejeweled golden sapphire lion with alexandrite eyes was protecting his lioness and their cub. Those were done in shades of Cinnamon, cognac and champagne fancy diamonds with chocolate diamonds for their eyes. The jeweler had inlayed Australian Fire Opal for the sunset. There were demantoid and chocolate diamond trees and the lion family was lying on a bejeweled floral meadow.

"It's beautiful…this must've taken months…"

"A year…the jeweler in France wanted to hang me by my toes, as I was always sending it back, only perfection for my lioness. She's working on a charm bracelet, ring, and earrings to match. She's studied the art of Fabergé and is enchanted by this concept. I'd expect an egg for Christmas."

"She wriggled in his arms, trying to get to her sparkly. "Maybe, a locket for Nessie. Medallions for you and Jake…a wolf for him, a lion for you."

"Alice is one step ahead of you, my dove." He reached down to scoop up the box and medallion. "You truly like it?"

"I love it and you so much. This is from your heart." She rained kisses all over his face.

"You're so very welcome, darling." He put the medallion on her. "I'm over the moon that you like it." He chuckled when she made it sparkle in the light.

There was a light knock on their door.

"Sparkly. Has Nessie seen it yet?" She got up and danced happily to the door.

"Yes, she wants one too." Edward smiled, finally he'd given jewelry that she was ecstatically happy about.

* * *

 

"Wow, sugar, that's gorgeous." Lizzie, seeing her new medallion, squealed in delight. "Daddy was more than happy to give you Lady. Grandpa knows your hunky lion's Daddy, real close like. You didn't tell me Eddie's family owns the Double C Ranch."

"Yep, he's just full of surprises. All of his assets never really mattered to me, so I never asked." Bella shrugged.

"I knew it was truelove by the way you look at each other. It's so rare too. Like Romeo and Juliet."

"Terry's had to listen to a few of my Dad's rants, huh."

"Oh yeah, and then some." She nodded. "This summer he was totally on your lion's side, so Uncle Terry's willing to bring over Lady. I think he's itching to see Eddie myself." Lizzie winked at Edward.

"Charlie and I have bonded over this past year. I'd like to think we're friends now." He went into the bathroom to fix Lizzie a sandwich. Hot Pockets for a meal made his stomach roll.

"He went fishing with Dad to christen the new boat that we got him for his birthday. After that Dad was on Team Edward. He's the expert Sportsman. Aren't you, Lion." Bella teased.

"I've had years of practice with my brothers. Though, hunting big game is my specialty. Particularly, big cats. Though only where there are population explosions of course." He walked out of the bathroom with an 'Edward special' on a paper plate and a bottle of orange juice. "Much better than a Hot pocket."

"Thanks, Eddie…"

"Edward, please. Eddie makes me grind my teeth and you are very welcome." He handed her the food.

"Sorry. She's right. You are perfect." She took a bite of sandwich, closing her eyes in bliss.

"Hardly. She's just biased." Edward pulled Bella back against him, wrapping his arms around her, palms protectively over her tummy.

"Oh, I hope I find a guy like him." She sighed dreamily.

"You'll find your guy, Lizzie. Who knows you might know him already." Bella saw a handsome young man with striking blue eyes and a killer smile.

"Billy doesn't know I'm alive. He and my brother are always riding herd or practicing for the rodeo." She sulked.

"You'd be surprised. Trust me. I should know. You're also his best friend's sister, so that might be why he's staying clear." Bella gave her some food for thought.

"I was wary of Bella at first. She's so selfless and giving, and I wasn't until I found her." Edward hugged her closer, setting his chin on her head.

"Believe it or not, men aren't always forth coming around women that make them nervous or trigger a strong attraction in them. Especially when we know the woman is out of our league. But we do eventually weaken when they don't give up or confronts us."

"Really, cuz I've been in love with Billy since forever."

"He's living proof. You see, with us it was love at first smoldering glare across the high school cafeteria, so anything is possible."

"She was fearless while everyone else was terrified of me and she needed a protector in the worst way. This one is a regular trouble magnet." He playfully nuzzled her neck.

* * *

 

A sheriff's SUV pulled into the parking lot, in front of their room. Sheriff Terry was a blonde replica of Charlie.

"Oh that Terry," Bella's frowned. "He used to join Charlie in California, during my time with him. He's so much like Dad, it's scary."

"I know. I've seen the fishing videos." Lizzie smirked.

"Oh God…" Bella groaned.

"Uh-huh. He dubbed you the most accident prone teen in America."

"Well, at the time she was. Now the duckling is a graceful swan." Terry grinned, tipping his hat at Bella. "Hello, Bella, so this is the infamous Edward Cullen. Yeah, I can see how Charlie would call you trouble. Regular badass James Dean by the looks of you."

He offered his hand, "Terry Kramer. It's nice ta finally meet the kid who had Charlie pulling his hair bald."

"It's nice to meet you." Edward shook his hand firmly, but not enough to hurt him. "Nessie truly enjoyed her outing with you and Charlie. You have a way with kids, Sheriff Kramer."

The kid had one hell of a grip and impeccable manners. No wonder Charlie was outgunned. Darn kid was Prince Charming and James Dean rolled into one.

"Call me Terry, Edward." He grinned. "Nessie is one amazing little wonder. The two of you were given a miracle with her."

"Thank you, Terry. Yes, she's our little miracle in more ways than you will ever know." Edward smiled warmly.

"She's our ray of sunshine." Bella wasn't all smiles with Terry. He'd teased her when she'd have a klutz or shy attack. Vacation had been so overcrowded with Charlie's buddies that she'd given up vying for his attention. This man had been the bane of her summer.

"Uncle Terry submitted one of those fishing trip vacation videos to America's Funniest Videos and won the grand prize." Lizzie chimed in before leaving to go let out Fred.

"Oh he did, did he? Did you send Charlie a piece of the pie?" Bella's eyes narrowed to slits.

"We won twice and split the winnings towards our kids college funds. Didn't you know?" Terry wisely took a step back.

"No. It never came up. I thought he meant dipping into his retirement fund. Besides, my boyfriend was Bruce Wayne. And since he was going to marry me, already had my tuition covered."

She had the urge to strangle her father and his buddy was also on her hit list.

"Dad's loaded and he never said a word to me, not once about even appearing on that show. Let alone winning it twice."

"Now, darling, he had your best interest at heart." Edward kept a firm hold around her.  _Calm down. It's in the past. No harm was meant. Killing Terry would mean killing Lizzie. Besides, we can't harm humans anymore, so behave. All that trying to hurt him will do is give you a migraine from hell. I know. I very nearly strangled you father, but an instant headache had me thinking calmer thoughts._

"Dad can make a scholarship fund for underprivileged kids at Forks High." Bella had her mind set.

* * *

 

A sharp yip came from the SUV that had Fred pawing at the back passenger door. Lady wanted to meet the newcomers.

"Our little girl is anxious to meet her new Momma." Terry, tossing the keys to Lizzie, wisely changed the subject to a safer topic.

"Calm down, little lady. I'll let you out." Lizzie tried pushing the wall of fur out of her way, but was having no luck. "Fred, move so I can open the door."

"Allow me. Fred, come." Edward ordered in a quiet commanding tone.

Fred had no choice than to obey the tenor of an Alpha superior and obeyed.

"Sit." He pointed next to his side.

Fred sat.

"Good boy." Bella scratched his ears.

"Not bad, Edward." Terry was impressed.

"It's all in the tenor of ones voice." Edward absently scratched Fred's head, his other arm still firmly around his wife.

"That's incredible is what that was." Lizzie let Lady out, after clipping the lead to her collar. "Let's go meet your new parents."

Lady eagerly tried to run over to her Daddy, but her cumbersome paws were too much of a nuisance and she tumbled more than ran.

She was beyond adorable with soulful brown black eyes, a snout too big for a face that had yet to keep up with her body. Ears that were pointed, yet not strong enough to stand on their own and glorious russet brown fur to complement a lush awkward too big for her tail.

Edward let Bella go, so she could go greet her new baby.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay. I know just how you feel." Bella reached down and scooped her up into her arms. "But you are going to be gorgeous, yes you are, Little Lady." She was rewarded with puppy kisses.

"The rest of her gear is in the back. Trey set you up with just about everything." Terry handed him the papers in his back pocket. "Vet bill of health and what you'll need for her license, as she's got wolf in her. Then that's right up your alley, eh, son."

"You could say that. Fred, heel." Edward ordered and Fred meekly obeyed like an eager minion. "Sit and Stay." He eyed the back of the SUV loaded with supplies. He had everything efficiently unloaded and organized in a matter of a few minutes.

"Well, Bella, say hello to Charlie for me. Nice meeting you, Edward. You two drive safe in the morning. She loves riding in cars, so you'll do all right." He rounded the SUV to the drivers side door.

"Thanks for everything. We will."

"Tell Travis Carlisle says Hello."

"He was on the phone with him when I left, so that's a given. Lizzie. Billy Carson was asking for you. Trey took the message. The kid finally wised up, unless you don't wanna go to the Country Fair with him. Night all." Terry drove off.

"See. Right in front of your nose." Bella rubbed noses with her baby puppy.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Twenty-two

Logan


	22. Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

**Double C Ranch**

Edward pulled up to a private entrance, punching a code into a flat gray metallic pad. The panel slid down, revealing a voice recognition lock that he spoke into and the giant gate opened like Jurassic park. The twelve foot fence that it was attached to was the longest fence that she'd ever seen.

"We've had problems with poachers on this side of the property, so Aiden changed the fence." Edward pulled forward continuing up the gravel drive, the gate closing ominously behind them.

"Must be some poacher. T-Rex perhaps, because that's straight out of Jurassic Park." Bella, eyes wide as saucers, cuddled Lady in her lap.

"One can never be too careful." He shrugged.

"There's careful and the there's paranoia. What was he keeping out a Werewolf?" Bella was in awe taking in the endless vistas.

His grip tightened on the steering wheel. "Something along those lines." His jaw set in a grim line.

"Or was he trying to keep one in…" Bella kept her eyes on his face. The jaw was a dead giveaway. "He was wasn't he and you can't fence in a force of nature."

"As always, my angel. You are very intuitive. Aiden's sanctuary is an immortal rehab for those who are out of control and a safe haven for those who have nowhere else to go. A sanctuary as long as you can follow a specific list of rules. Aiden is both Pixie and Fairy, so he's sympathetic to Weres of all kinds. Particularly, juveniles in need of guidance."

"I see."

"The rules are quite basic. Never phase in public. Never hunt endangered species. Never attack your own kind, unless a dire situation calls for it. Never kiss a human, unless he or she is trying to kill you, even then wound them if entirely possible. The livestock are never food. Learn to interact peacefully with humans. Show compassion, not hatred to all gods creatures, and they will show compassion to you when you need it most. Answer a call for help, no one deserves to suffer. Pitch in and do your share, the ranch doesn't run itself. Lastly, you are there to learn to control what you are, so pay attention and respect your elders."

"Aiden sounds like good people to me." Bella smiled, eyes wide when they stopped for a herd of buffalo.

"He's one of a kind, who loathes conflict, and avoids it whenever possible. It's one reason our ranch has the largest wild herd populations bar none of any private spread in the country. Double C is a wildlife sanctuary, but a good part of it is a working ranch as well. Mostly horses, sheep, lamas, and cattle. They have their own pastures, but the rest is open range as far as the eye can see." Edward explained with pride.

"This place is amazing, there's something breathtaking everywhere you look."

"I know that's part of its charm in the Spring, Summer, and Fall. Winter up here can be hell. Aiden and his crew love challenges, that and weather doesn't effect us temperature wise like it does humans." He reached over to scratch Lady's ears. The puppy was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

"Poor baby's never seen so many big bushy dogs in her life. Have you, baby girl." Bella crooned soothingly.

"Big bushy dogs?" Edward glanced at her, brow raised.

"Well, to us they have names like buffalo, elk, mule deer, white tail, and so on. But to a baby puppy they look like giant dogs with strange features on them." She explained her theory to him.

"Yes, I can see where that…" He stopped again this time something caught his eye. "Show off." He muttered darkly rolling his eyes.

The biggest eagle that Bella has ever seen was soaring in the sky's in front of them. "Is that…"

"Logan?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

"He's gorgeous." Bella gasped in awe.

"He's a pain in the ass."

"No, really…that is the most majestic creature I have ever seen."

The eagle buzzed the truck, as if pleased by her compliment.

"Don't encourage him. His ego is big enough as it is. Van's a bit of a flirt. Though, no one until Angela, has ever been worth a second glance." He impatiently drummed his fingers against the steering wheel.

The Giant Golden eagle was sitting in the middle of the drive, staring at them with piercing golden eyes.

"Don't think I won't." Edward revved the engine in warning.

The eagle didn't budge. His eyes daring him to try.

"No. We have a new addition with us, so Bella's not getting out to see your glorious plumage." He growled, eyes flashing with temper.

"Hold Lady." Bella set the pup in his lap and was out of the truck in a heartbeat.

"Damn it! Next time I take the public way in." He put the truck in park and shut off the engine. "You need to stretch your legs anyway." He snapped the lead on her collar, with her securely tucked under his arm, opened the door, and got out of the truck.

"I think my lion's a bit jealous." Bella smirked, standing beside the Eagle. "Hello, Logan. It's nice to finally meet Edward's big brother."

The eagle let out a piercing cry and poor Lady had an accident on Edward's white t-shirt and favorite jeans.

 _You did that on purpose, you featherbrained menace!_ Edward carefully set the pup down, her needs came first, his clothes would have to wait.

The eagle smirked. His eyes sparkling with wicked humor.

Could an eagle smirk, a Were could it fascinated her even more.

"Oh, Lion, she didn't mean it." She reached out to pluck out one of Logan's golden feathers. "You be nice. Lady is a twelve week-old baby. That was not called for."

The eagle looked ashamed, as if she'd beaten him with a stick.  _Christ, that hurt! You're lioness has some mighty sharp claws and the strength to match!_

Edward was the one smirking now.  _She'll be a year September 13_ _th_ _. You do the math. Serves you right for being a smart ass. Lady will be scarred for life now, because a giant featherbrained bonehead scared her whit less._

_She had better not be or I'll pluck you bald! Bella yanked off another feather, this time on his massive head._

Logan phased into a wolf, it was safer than being scalped. He had gold bronze fur, golden eyes, and was larger than Sam or Jake.

 _Little brother, you've more than met your match with this one._ Logan winced, his head was throbbing from where she'd plucked the feather.

 _This one can more than hold her own with the big bad immortals. So enough with the showing off. You scared my baby. I could care less if you changed into a dragon, Pegasus, or Unicorn! She stalked over to her truck. Opening Edward's bag, under his meticulously folded clothes, she found a pair of sweats and a note from Alice, 'stating in case of Were encounter use these'._ She took those out, as well as a fresh change of clothes for Edward.

 _She's also very likely pregnant with our sons, so I'd watch myself if I were you._ Edward gave Logan fair warning.

She'd gone behind some tall bushes and put the sweats there for Logan, before zipping over beside him.

"I'll be right back, love. Try not to kill him while I'm gone." He handed her the lead, kissing her until her toes curled. He then took the clothing out of her limp hands, got his toiletry bag and a towel out of his luggage, then in a blink he was gone.

"Change." She ordered, her finger pointed to the bushes. "I'm going to walk Lady." Chin up in the air, she and her pup set off for a short walk.

* * *

 

Logan wisely did as he was told, while she focused on her puppy. He picked up the clothes and padded off to where Edward had run off to. The pristine lake where one could swim, get a good workout, and not have to bother with clothing at all.

Edward was washing off in shoulder deep water. "I should clean your clock for setting her off again. She was fine until your sorry arse soared into view." He didn't bother to even look at him.

"You work fast, little brother." Logan dove cleanly into the crystal clear water. "You just became a hybrid two days ago."

"I'd shut up now, if you value your life." Edward growled, reaching out to forcibly dunk Logan's head underwater.

"Unless the two of you were…" Logan easily evaded this reach, his red-gold brows rising when Edward glowered darkly at him.

"Eddie, you two can't be as bad as Rosy and Em. You've got Nessie to think about, unless something triggered your 'don't give a rats ass persona'…"

Edward bared his teeth in warning.

"I get it, so when Oberon changed the two of you, your boys were already in progress." Logan grinned when Edward tossed the herbal bar of soap onto the shore beside his things, and then dove under the water. His face flushing the slightest tinge of red.

 _Eddie, has Alice seen you boys?_ Logan swam the lake twice, before Edward came up for air.

 _No, Van, it wasn't Alice who saw our boys._ He swore under his breath. Bella was standing on the shore with Lady sitting at her side.

"Not to be a party crasher or anything, Van Hellsing. But, he's my lion, every last inch of him and I don't share!" Bella called out to the two men skinny-dipping in the center of the large glacial lake. She'd been shooting them with her camera for nearly five minutes now.

"Isabella Marie!" Edward was not amused with her sassy comment, his face flushing scarlet now.

Logan threw his head back roaring with laughter.

"Really, boys. What else was I supposed to think. Edward said be right back, meaning five minutes. Twenty minutes go by, neither of you make an appearance. And here I find you both naked as the day you were born, frolicking in the lake!" She put the camera back up to her eye, so she could get even more candid shots. Her Lion was blushing, it was good to know she wasn't the only one who turned scarlet.

"Aw, look, Baby. Daddy's blushing." She cooed down at her puppy.

 _I was washing off. He was the one who dove in. I couldn't just change clothes after she tinkled all over me._ Edward swam to shore. "Stay there, Van. If you so much as move before we leave I will geld you."

"Oh please, Lion. I've seen the male anatomy before. Nothing and no one will ever compare to you." Bella snorted, rolling her eyes.

"It's just the principle of the matter, dearest." He rose out of the water in front of her.

Her eyes darkened to a deep luminous chocolate brown, as she drank in the sight of him.

_Keep staring at me like that and Van can take Lady and the truck to the main house. We'll continue this in our private hot spring. It's only a mile or so from here._

"Kids, Renesme is eagerly waiting for her new puppy, so focus. Nessie trumps your fun. I know all about your rules. Rules that you set because Ness comes first." Logan had Edward in a headlock and was wrestling him back into the water. "Follow the road, Bella. We'll catch up, a run will cool his ardor."

Bella got an excellent view of both of them as they wrestled in the water. "Play nice…" She forced herself to scoop up Lady and go back to her truck.

"It's like watching two Greek Gods come to life. Lady, those two are so perfect it blows the mind." She set her down and used the zoom on her camera to get some choice shots.

 _Isabella Marie, move your sassy derriere and go see Ness. If I see that camera lens flash in the bushes one more time. I will paddle your tush until you can't sit down for two days._ Edward easily spied her in the bushes fifty yards away.

"Crap!" She scooped up her pup and bolted for her truck.

_Sorry, Lion, but it isn't everyday that a girl gets to see two Greek Gods in their altogether wrestling playfully in the water. My logical mind shut down and the artistic side of me itched to shoot it on film._

_If I don't hear that truck engine start in two minutes a paddling will commence._ Edward was dressed and toweling his hair dry.

* * *

 

"She's showing me her rebellious sassy side more and more now that she's sure that we're forever. It's going to take some getting used to."

"She has a lot of time to make up for now that she's no longer 'America's Clumsiest Teenager'." Logan caught the towel when Edward threw it at him and briskly dried himself off.

"And you know this how exactly?"

The soft purr of the engine as the truck took off down the road towards the main house meant it was safe for them to talk freely.

"You never once Googled her on the net?" Logan gaped at him in disbelief, throwing him back the towel.

"I happen to be a gentleman and at the time I was focused on not killing her more than snooping." He rolled up his clothes in the towel.

"She's big on Youtube. Her videos are the highest rated episodes in the shows run. She even has her own fan club and websites in her honor. I'm shocked she made it to Seventeen. Her Mom wasn't exactly mother of the year." Logan frowned, raking his fingers through his thick bronze mane.

"They should have chosen Charlie. He was far more worthy of immortality than Renee. He kept her out of jail and Bella with her mother. If her Ex had been anyone else they'd have taken Bella into protective custody after her tenth ER visit. Cain did his magic, so many times I'm surprised he isn't completely tapped. Oberon was cursed to his tree, so he got to sit out of all the fun." Logan shrugged, as if confiding what he already knew about his little brother wasn't earth-shattering news.

Edward was staring at him in disbelief. There was no way in hell that he could know any of this, unless…

"I work for a higher authority, Little brother. I know all."

Edward's eyes widened in alarm. "Humans or immortals?"

"Let's just say it's a joint operation that's broken up into many levels of authority. IRIS, Majestic, MIB, to name a few." He rang the water out of his shoulder length lions mane. "Immortal Reconnaissance Intelligence Sector. We keep all of you off CNN, MSNBC, BBC, ITV those news organizations. Lately, in the past few years my life have been pretty hectic. More so than when I was assigned to shadow Cain, after their sibling rivalry caused an innocent babe to be cursed for all her human life. They crossed the line on that one and it was noticed."

"You know Bella?"

"Since she was less than a year-old until Renee hooked up with Dwyer. Then I got a break. Between the Were explosion in Canada and keeping Bella out of harms way, the past eighteen or so years has been on hell of a ride." He narrowed his golden eyes, hot with leashed temper. "Then you finally find who you've been searching for and proceed to fuck it all up to hell!"

"Me! You left us all to fend for ourselves against Victoria and her Newborns! Newborns, hell, you watched as we faced-off with the Volturi twice!" Edward hauled off and punched him in the jaw.

Logan didn't even flinch. "Your mess to clean up! You sniveling coward! You left to fend for herself in the forest! Venerable! Broken! Dead inside! All of you destroyed her over Jasper breaking his tether!" He punched him back.

"Like you could have done any better, Flint! I was new at it, not to mention she believed all of the bull shit that I told her the day I left! That she would believe it destroyed me! I lived off vermin, in utter squalor for seven months wishing I were dead!" He launched himself at Logan.

They went crashing to the rocky shoreline, trading blows as they pummeled each other.

"Well, you deserved it! I didn't phase into stray domestic animals watching over her. Just to have you take the greatest gift the powers have ever bestowed on your sorry arse! And throw her away because you were afraid that Jazz was gonna hurt her! The Pack were better company than all of you were! And don't get me started about those juvenile show-offs! I've got hours of film and photos on them!" He flipped him off sending Edward flying back into the lake.

"James nearly killed her, was that fun to sit back and watch! How about the times before that, Van?! Me out of my mind because her blood sang for me until I thought I was going to lose my mind and give into the monster within me! Tyler's van that I prevented from squashing her flat! The serial killer and his rape gang that nearly got their hands on her! I'd never been in love, ever in my endless existence! I was a monster, yet she was fearless. Selfless and so sure about me not killing her! She longed to be a monster like I was! Alice saw it constantly! You know why I left, she needed to be able to live a normal life!" He launched himself at him sending them crashing into the trees.

"Victoria and James were liabilities! One you took care of the other you decided to let run loose to ravage the West Coast! Not only that half the South! Those places where no one gives a damn, were her personal food supply!

"I didn't know!"

"You didn't give a shit, because you are a selfish bastard!

The Pack at least tried to stop her, while you curled up into a pathetic ball feeling sorry for yourself and the others got settled all nice and cozy like in Upstate New York! Wallowing in guilt and self-pity because they helped destroy the best thing that ever happened to all of you in decades! Jake was her lifeline! Jake put her back together again! Jake stayed by her side, even though he also was fighting like hell to rein in the monster within! Then she goes and takes pity on your sorry ass and takes you back! You caused that slaughter in Seattle not Bella! All of you did by sitting on your hands and doing nothing!" Logan's punch sent him sprawling down the rocky shoreline.

"I know all of this! When she tried to kill herself, jumped off that cliff to hear my voice…Rose called me saying she died! I died! That was it for me, so I went to the Volturi. Those greedy bastards said no! I didn't care, she was dead, I wanted to join her. I was going to walk out in the sun on St. Marcus Day at high noon."

"Alice brought Bella to Italy to save me. She comes running through the square like an avenging angel and pushes me back into the shadows and I was able to feel again! There was no burning urge to take her life, she was in my arms, and I was never going leave her or let anything happen to her again. Then we were summoned in front of Aro. She offers her life to save Alice and mine…I was helpless to do anything, just when he's about to take her life, Alice announces that she'll be one of our kind, showing him what she saw…"

"I'm crying a river, poor baby brother…his soul mate was willing to die for him. She should have made you crawl!" Logan snarled. "No not Bella she goes and takes you back as if nothing happened. Happily ever after with one little problem you were in such a Bella high, all of you that Victoria was an afterthought!" Logan punched him in the jaw.

"I know all of this! Do you think it didn't sicken me when all the pieces fell into place! It did, but Bella was my focus! My soul mate, keeping her alive, even if it meant losing some of my family or The Pack was my only goal!" He slammed a kick into Logan's side.

"She is my reason for living! Her and her alone!" Edward wiped blood from his split lip and bleeding nose." You fucking bastard! I'm bleeding!" He spit blood on the ground in disgust.

"Same here, ya, Pansy! Aw, did your designer Dockers get all torn too!" Logan sneered darkly.

"Screw you, big brother! Watching is a hell of a lot easier than being a part of all of that hell! You're the weak one! You sat on your hands! If anyone is the coward here it's you!" Edward's eyes flashed with fury.

"Yeah, well you didn't see your entire family! An entire village! Slaughtered before your eyes!" Logan collapsed on the rocky shore. "I knew all about the Volturi incidents. Marcus loathes his brothers. You put down roots in Forks! The Quileute Pack of juvenile shape-shifters were also firmly rooted there, having been the first and all of that Bull Shit! You had to learn to coexist for Bella's sake! Call it a life lesson, it had to be done!"

"Yes, well, perhaps we were in need of that…" Edward collapsed beside him.

Both battered, bruised, bleeding, and breathing heavily from their exhausting brawl.

"Jake was my main rival, being her best man, her being the reincarnation of the third wife, and clouded my judgment…."

"You married her, nearly lost because you can't tell her no and bend to her every whim. You stopped at nothing to save her after she gave you Ness. Then it was wedded bliss, until Irina screwed that to hell. How's that going for you Jake and Ness, I mean?" Logan opened one swollen eye to look at him.

"I will cross that bridge when it comes, for now he's like a little brother and son." Edward tried to move and groaned.

"The Volturi arrive en mass and because Bella is like her Gran you call lived to survive another day."

"So it is from that side of her family tree? I thought as much in theory…"

"Your family tree as well, big brain. Thanks, for taking out the quartet. Those four were a constant pain in my ass." Logan tried sitting up, yelping in pain. "Nope, didn't think so…" He panted, gritting his teeth in pain.

"It was my pleasure. Caius went too far. Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec sealed their own fates by setting Maria after Renee and Phil. After she'd had her fun, Felix and Jane arrived to clean up their mess, took my in-laws thinking they were dead, and left them for dead in the everglades. The circumstance that caused their demise was that Alec and Demetri left a calling card for Bella from Caius in Charlie's front seat. We retaliated in kind. Marcus has wiped his hands of them and Caius is desperately trying to cover his tracks by telling Aro that he sent the four of them to investigate a Werewolf sighting in Turkey. We'll eventually go and deliver a personal message of our own, but for now we have other pressing matters." Edward was next to try to get up, but to no avail. Moving caused him agonizing pain.

_Shit! Being half-human bites! Bella's going to roast me alive for brawling with you and Mom…_

_You! She's gonna pluck me bald for hurting her precious Lion! Shit! I wasn't thinking about Esme's wrath…Nice pet name it actually fits._

_Yeah, it's new that and calling me Eddie._ Edward slowly took inventory, nothing appeared to be broken.

 _Yeah, sorry about that, Baby brother. When she called it took me for a loop, as none of the details had been released, and she knew everything. So Bella has the sight, as well also like her grandmother very interesting. She's taken after both Queens._ Logan wiggled his throbbing jaw. It hurt like hell, but it wasn't broken.

_So it seems. Can we call it a truce, as Bella can clearly more than take care of herself. And we're merely along for the ride. She's mine. Angela evidently for you, as Jake is for my Ness._

_Truce. You're my baby brother, even if I wanted to kill ya and believe me I have. I couldn't. Carlisle saved my hide risking his own. I owe him for eternity, it's the only reason I do what I have to ta cover your asses when you fuck up. Kid when I see you it's like looking at myself. Our only differences. I'm bronze in complexion, where you're paler. And my eyes are amber with green and yours are green with amber. Hell, you're even talker than before, so height isn't all that different either._ He agreed.

_It's either we're brothers or you could pass for my kid. I prefer seeing you as my baby brother. Not ready for the whole dad thing, even after two centuries. It'll change, as I've met my soul mate, but right now I'll stick with spoiling my niece. Nessie is a great kid. You both deserve your little miracle._

_She's our little ray of sunshine._ Edward smiled, groaning the movement caused hot searing pain. His face, hell, his body was one big ache.  _Alice calls us kin brothers, but yes our resemblance to each other is uncanny. You also saved my life all those decades ago by making me see reason. You've been my best friend and big brother since. It's good to have you back, Van..._

_Yeah, baby brother, I missed you too._

The two of them passed out, succumbing to the beating that they'd given to each other. Eventually, Bella would have mercy on them and send Carlisle and Aiden or they would come searching. Either way the two of them were down for the count.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Twenty-three

Grounded


	23. Grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"Idiots. So what if each of them has prior claim, the hell with that crap I'm me."

They were fighting over her as if she was their possession. Technically when it came down to it she'd loved Logan first.

Logan had been every stray that she'd secretly snuck food to and sometimes hid in the garage when the weather was scorching hot. Scruffy had been their names, as each stray always looked like a raggedy pile of fur. She'd felt obligated, as they'd prevented her from getting killed during many of her klutz attacks. A shaggy golden retriever, golden collie, and what had to have been a red-gold coyote was the last Scruffy. He'd appear off and on after Renee married Phil.

Sure, she'd killed her goldfish, but Scruffy wisely made himself scarce once she was safe and sound again. Logan had patiently stayed with her until her mom came home. She'd loved those dogs and had worried about them.

"Boys will be boys. Let them get their aggravation towards each other out of their systems." Cain appeared in the passenger seat of her truck.

Lady yelped in terror crawling into Bella's lap.

"Grandfather, you spooked her." Bella growled, one hand on the steering wheel while the other soothed Lady. "Shhh…baby, it's only my grandpa. He won't hurt you."

"She's a skittish little thing." Cain reached over and picked her up. "Get used to the unusual, little girl. And know this no one is going to harm you or they answer to all of us." He held her up so they were nose to nose and she puppy kissed him.

"You're lucky, Gramps. She tinkled all of Edward after Logan scared her to death."

"Logan's a fine lad. He mentored Edward during a dark time in his young immortal life. Edward was wild and out of control, it's quite common in young immortals. He had a severe case of god syndrome. He wasn't discreet during his dark vigilante days. He was losing himself to his darker side. Logan was sent to investigate. Edward's scent told him all that he needed to know, so he contacted Carlisle. The fact that Carlisle was his creator saved his life."

"Gramps, was Logan sent to kill Edward?"

"Yes, Chicago was a major human metropolis. His actions were being investigated, even in the early twentieth century police still could follow a lead."

"He went back home, but wasn't there a death certificate?"

"No. Carlisle took care of that, so he would still be able to inherit his parents estate. It's complicated, but ingenious when one thinks about it. The Masen Estate was out in the countryside, private, no other house for miles. Young Edward was able to hide in his childhood home during the day and fight crime at night."

"Gramps, are the Cullens' fascinating to you or have you been picking everyone's brains?"

"There is very little that I don't know. Carlisle has always been a fascinating anomaly. I made it a point to observe this new evolution of my creation." Cain absently stroked Lady's head.

"Didn't it annoy you at all?"

" see, after eternity any change is a breath of fresh air."

"Logan convinced Edward to return to Carlisle by talking or brawling with him?"

"Both. After he bested young Edward, the boy had no choice but to listen to his life story and how Carlisle had saved his own life by risking his own. Edward listened and returned to his creator."

"So beating each other senseless is how they say hello or work things out? Men can be such idiots." She pulled to a stop in front of a three-story log home. "Unreal that's even bigger than the castle back home."

"Are you better now or would you like for me to stay?" Cain was itching to go check on the battle worn brothers.

"Thanks, Gramps, for the insight. I'll be fine, but could you go see to the idiots, at least make sure they're still in one piece, or that the forest is still standing." Bella leaned over and kissed his cheek.

He brushed a kiss on her forehead. "Blessed be, angel. I'll go see about the lads." He set Lady in her lap, winked, and was gone.

* * *

 

Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jazz, Jake, and Ness with Misfit in her arms all came out to greet her.

Who had to be Aiden opened the door to her truck, a welcoming smile on his rakishly handsome face. His gentle blue eyes made her feel instantly welcome. "You must be Bella. It's a pleasure to finally meet Edward's match. I'm Aiden and who might this little girl be?" He scooped Lady up into his arms.

"This is our Lady and it's so nice to meet you. Edward has told me so much about you." Bella got out of the truck, closing the door.

"Bella, she's exquisite." Alice cooed over the new puppy.

"Momma, she adorable." Ness beamed. "Look, Missy, a new friend for you."

"Bella, no wonder you couldn't resist her, she's so darling." Esme scratched Lady's ears.

"She's quite the beauty our Lady." Carlisle also scratched her ears.

"She's cute, Bells. Where's Edward and Logan?" Jake grinned.

"Bonding as men often do." Bella shrugged, filling them all in. "He was showing off. Edward got annoyed. I got out to meet Logan in golden eagle form. Edward got out to let Lady do her business. Logan spooked Lady, who then tinkled all over Edward. I made him pay by plucking out his feathers." She held out two golden feathers as evidence. "I was tried of his game, so I got the sweats out of Edward's luggage. Thanks, Alice. They came in handy."

"Oh, I knew they would. So are they hosing the lake with testosterone?" She grinned, violet eyes twinkling.

"More like the two of the are beating each other senseless. It's how they bond." Jazz smirked. "She's gonna fit right it, little sister."

"I'll go see about the boys. Will I be needing the truck or can they walk on their own?" Aiden set Lady in Alice's arms.

"It was a draw, so it wouldn't hurt. Turns out Logan's an old friend of mine, not unlike Grandpa Cain was when I was little. Edward's not happy about it. Logan feels the same about him." Bella acted not the least bit concerned. "If it were me I'd leave them to crawl home by themselves. I did get some choice shots of them at play though…" She winked at Alice.

"The truck it is then," Aiden wisely left to go get the boys.

"They cancel each other out when they spar with each other. You've had quite the adventure for one day, young lady. Esme has your rooms all prepared why don't you go on in and rest." Carlisle pulled her into his arms for a hug.

"I'm fine, Carlisle. It's Edward that's in need of a medic. I know that what I did was crazy, but it all turned out fine." She looked up at him with innocent doe eyes.

"Come with me, sweetie. A nap won't hurt." Esme put her arm around her shoulders.

"I'm grounded aren't I." Bella sighed, pouting.

"That would be correct, angel." Esme kissed the top of her head.

"Bella, communication is key in this family. Otherwise there's utter chaos. We don't run from our problems, it gets us nowhere. We face them together as a family." He kissed her forehead. "Now, indulge me and go take a nap."

"I don't even know if I'm carrying the boys yet, but I'll go nap." She and Esme headed up the porch steps and into the house.

"Well, someone's in denial." Alice smirked.

"Sweetness, baby sister has a lot on her mind. The idea that she might be expecting again is most likely too overwhelming for her mind to take in right now." Jazz was studying the pup, trying the figure out if she was more wolf than wolfhound. "She's a miniature version of you Jake."

"Yeah, I can see that her father must've been full-blooded wolf." Jake nodded.

"I've seen you and Grams just like Aunt Leah too, so don't think it's just Momma, Auntie Alice." Ness set Misfit down on the grass.

"So, I can easily handle two miniature me's." Alice set Lady down by Misfit.

The two babies sniffled at each other and with one friendly lick from Lady became instant friends.

"When it happens, we will welcome the babies with all the love and care we can muster." Carlisle took the news in stride.

"So that's what you were smiling about and wouldn't tell me." Jazz pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Let's just say that Castle Cullen is going to be full of little angels starting around Valentines Day through Easter." She kissed him back.

"Hmmm…that puts it around a six-month gestation period. Meaning Leah will be due around Christmas. Esme will be over the moon. We'll have to add on to the main house or do some major renovations." Carlisle was already planning for the babies.

 

* * *

Next

 

Chapter Twenty-four

Eli Weber


	24. Minister Eli Weber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named Angela's Dad before the guide came out or I saw the name on the cast list for Breaking Dawn…Toshiro doesn't fit to me it makes me think of a character in Bleach and this is an AU story so Eli is going to stay her Dad's name.
> 
> :: or colons around dialog represents silent communication between characters otherwise known as telepathy or a heartlink something original that I created many moons ago in my first fanfic.
> 
> * * around dialog are the characters personal thoughts.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Edward awoke in bed with Bella propped up on her elbow watching him sleep. Everything from the roots of his hair to his toenails hurt. He was one massive ache. "How did I get here?" He asked hoarsely, throat dry as a bone.

"Carlisle put you to bed after he patched you up. Aiden found the two of you unconscious by the lakeshore and brought you here to get looked at and settled in bed to sleep off your battle wounds." Bella sat up to pour him a glass of water, so he could down the two pain pills that Carlisle had left for him.

"Why are you in bed?" He gingerly sat up so he could take the pills.

"I'm resting like a good girl. Jake and Ness are out riding with Jazz and Alice. The babies are taking an afternoon snooze together. No problem there, they instantly clicked. Logan's like you, stuck in bed. Carlisle and Esme left hours ago to go check on Angela." She settled back against the mound of feather soft pillows. Deciding not to tell him her other news.

After her nap Carlisle had given her a check-up where he'd run a few tests, one in particular had come up positive. She was expecting again, but only in the early stages. It had been enough of a shock for her to go crawling back into bed with Edward.

The image of their boys happily playing with their cousins had been clear as day in her mind, with a few exceptions. She was holding a third little bundle of energy in her arms. This one the spitting image of herself with her Daddy's shocking green-gold eyes. The little pixie the image of her mother with Jazz's eyes, peeking out from behind where Jake and Nessie were taking a nap, with Lady, Misfit, and a silver gray Irish wolfhound pup snoozing around them.

"Dad grounded you, huh." Edward tried to smirk, but that made his tender mouth and jaw start throbbing again.

 _:So, love of my life, was I jumping the gun? Are we expecting a new addition times two or is it still early stages yet?:_ He placed his palm on her flat tummy.

She smiled, placing her hand over his. "Early stages to tell if there's more than one, but I've got another little miracle that I'm nurturing inside me."

Edward ignored his body's scream of protest, settling her in his arms. Her head was pillowed against his chest with his arms protectively around her.  _:But you're, all right? It's not a danger to you…:_

"I'm fine. Dad sees no accelerated fetal growth like last time with Ness. My body has gone through this before, so it's already adapting to their needs. Alice gave him a time table of how long these little ones will wait to be born." She rained gentle kisses across the flat planes of his chest, where the bruising had faded to faint red blotches. He healed faster than Jake.

Edward groaned, even injured his body instantly responded to her, as she kissed every bruise on his torso. : _Angel, are you trying to kill me? I'm not quite up to that yet. Though, I'm more than willing to give it a go.:_ She was letting her hands wander as well.

 _:Oops. Sorry, it's just that you look a hundred times better than when I saw you a few hours ago. So I thought that a little loving wouldn't hurt you.:_ She continued to administer her healing kisses, as his breathing changed to ragged, and his body shuddered beneath her touch.

He lost all of his control when she playfully nipped his neck and retaliated in kind.

* * *

A private Wyoming hospital

Logan wasn't about to let aches and a few hundred faded bruises keep him from seeing Angela. He'd bought her a new camera, as hers had been damaged during the attack. He figured that was a far better gift than flowers, seeing as he'd rarely seen her without it.

Mr. Weber had been so grateful to him for saving his daughter's life and was more than happy to let him visit her. Plus, Angela seemed calmer when he was there.

"Logan, what happened to you? Did you get into an accident?" Mr. Weber was just coming out of Angela's private room. His brows raised in concern.

"Tried to break a stallion back at the ranch. My family owns the Double C and this particular stallion was copping an attitude, so I took it upon myself to break him in." Logan spun a suitable tale for Angela's dad.

Eli Weber finally came out and said what was on his mind. "Your family wouldn't be the Cullens would it. Your resemblance to Edward is uncanny."

Logan scratched at the back of his neck, grinning. "Eddie's my baby brother. After our parents died the three of us were split up. We just lost Tony the middle one of us and his wife Tori last year. I was out of the country at the time and didn't hear about it until a few months ago, now add that I missed Eddie's wedding to Bella, and all of that was more than was enough to set him off. That I wasn't there when he needed me was inexcusable in his eyes. Edward and Tony had lost touch, so Nessie was quite a shock, but she's his world now."

"So in short the stallion that you were trying to break, the one that was copping an attitude was your baby brother." Eli surmised, filling in the blanks.

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm still standing, all be that by sheer determination, while he's flat on his back in bed. I needed to check on Angela." Logan shrugged, wincing because the movement caused him pain.

"She's been asking for you, but I told her you would be back." Eli could see the bond forming between his daughter and her rescuer. It was much more than concern.

She'd confided to him about everything. How she had felt the instant her eyes had met Logan's, described it as being struck by lightning, for her the Earth had moved. She and Ben had been over since before spring semester ended, but he had followed her to try and get her back. She'd shadowed Logan, badgering him with questions on wolves, as he tended to avoid her whenever possible. Something had happened between her and Logan the last few days before the incident, but she wasn't ready to talk about that with him yet. It had all gone to pot after she'd gotten it into her mind to go confront her destiny head on. Ben, worried about her irrational behavior, had gone after her. Now he was dead and she was miserably conflicted by it all.

Logan easily read his thoughts. Part of him was over the moon that she had imprinted the same instant he had, but she was hurting over Cheney. No matter if they had parted months before, he had still been her first love so the loss of him had been great, and that pained him. "Bella's resting right now, as she's expecting a little one."

"Carlisle was here this morning. Did she honestly leave her anniversary party to ride cross-country to be with my daughter?"

"He caught up with her in Destiny, Idaho. Her moods are off the scales these days, but my baby brother has the patience of Job." Logan nodded.

"She's banned from her bike, but she has a new pup to make up for it. Turns out the motel they were spending the night at was owned by The Circle K ranch. She hit it off with Lizzie Kramer, who showed Bella a video of Lady and it was love. So now they have Misfit, the hybrid lion cub Nessie rescued, and Lady an Irish wolfhound, red wolf cross."

"Carlisle showed us some of the pictures and a video of Misfit. She's a cutie. I can just imagine Lady." Eli eyed his watch. "I've got to go check in with the camp. The twins are anxious to hear about how Ang is doing. She's been in and out all morning, because of the pain medicine. She's upset beyond measure about Ben. And I had to tell her that she lost her camera, it was a gift from her mother. We lost Tamara five years-ago today to a drunk driver."

"I've got her camera. I recovered it at the scene. It's banged up, but I've got just the guy to fix it. If anyone can fix it Jazz can. Meantime, I hope this will do until I can get her baby back to her again." Logan held open the gift bag to show Eli what was inside.

"Son, Angela told me about the sparks that fly between the two of you. She likens it to Bella's courtship with your little brother. Ben was her first love, but something happened when she saw you. It's like that in our family. I saw my Tammy and she was it for me. We both had gypsy blood running through our veins. I was raised to believe in kismet." Eli talked straight with him. He wanted his baby to be happy and she had her heart set on winning over this man.

"Sir, I believe in fate, as much as you do. However, Angela was already with Ben Cheney. He was a nice guy and she seemed happy with him. Kismet or not, Soul mate or not, I don't poach on another guy's girl when he clearly loves her."

"I can see your dilemma. You and your brother are throwbacks from another era. Any other man would have cared less about Ben and gone after what he wanted."

"Yeah, we're both ancient relics with an actual set of scruples, in a time when they seem to have become nonexistent. It's why the world is going to hell in a hand basket these days." Logan shrugged.

"She's an amazing young woman, very inquisitive, as well as breathtakingly beautiful inside and out. Always full of questions, mainly about wolves. She's pretty obsessed with wolves and I happened to be the animal expert who's specialty was wolves." Logan arched a brow, as if to ask why.

"Our town's had a recent wolf population explosion, but then I'm sure you're aware of that. Angela and Ben came across a large bear sized wolf. Her Great-Grandmother and Grandmother on Tammy's side of the family tree taught her all about ancient myth and lore. They're strong in ancient tradition, feeling that a person should be prepared in case they should ever face a forever one. I became a minister, so that I could help people. I am true to my faith, but my eyes are wide open to those around me. It's just something imbedded in our genes."

"How long have you known?" Logan was dead serious now, wondering if damage control was even possible. This man knew far too much.

"About the Cullens, since day one. A little research provided me with all the information that I needed to know. Carlisle posses the purest soul I've ever known, as does Esme. His family are on the side of good, once that was a given, I embraced them with open arms." Eli said quietly.

"And the Quileute tribe?"

"Until Angela got a picture of one of them, I was none the wiser. They also are for the greater good."

"Angela has photos of them?" Logan couldn't believe he was hearing this. Those juveniles weren't even trying to keep their secret.

"Yes, she's like a master spy with a camera. She becomes one with her surroundings. It's what makes her a very proficient Cub reporter." Eli boasted like a proud father.

"My story has to stick. Will she corroborate the report that I'm sending to my supervisors?" He asked quietly.

"She knows that what attacked her wasn't a bear and that a grizzly bear saved her. Being a friend of Bella, Edward, and Alice nothing fazes her for very long. Weres are protectors, she knows that as well."

"She has my blood running through her veins. They needed her blood type, I matched. I've never risked that before, it's too dangerous. Then again it might dial down any ill effects the attack had on her body." Logan paced in front of Eli.

"Carlisle is already analyzing a sample of her blood. It surprised me how the staff here isn't being difficult and bends to his every wish. He's taken over as her primary doctor and the staff couldn't be happier."

"Carlisle's the best in any field of medicine. She's in excellent hands. It's a relief that you're so opened minded Mr. Weber. Most ministers aren't."

"Call me Eli. I'm not most ministers. Everyone needs guidance and something to believe in, even those who are forever among us. Angela is my baby girl, nothing will ever change that. She was so timid and shy before leaving for UW. She's shed her protective shell, blossomed, and it's a joy to see that. Bella was a good influence on her. Their friendship has worked miracles on my angel."

Logan eyed him is disbelief. Angela shy? Not the young woman who'd been a shadow at his side, since she'd stepped foot in Yellowstone. No, she wasn't shy in the least.

"Bella is the best thing that ever happened to my family, so I can see how her influence would rub off on Angela. The Ang I know won't take no for an answer and is determined as hell to find all the pieces to a puzzle and put them in place." Logan still couldn't believe that his Angel was ever shy.

"Angela is just like her mother. Tamara was the Editor of The Forks Gazette. She was also a freelance wildlife photographer and reporter for National Geographic."

"Wait…Tamara Davania, was your wife, Angela's mom? I knew her when she was working full-time for National Geographic."

"We met when she was in Forks doing a piece on Olympic National Park. It was love at first collision." He chuckled, remembering how he first met his wife.

"We ran into each other when she got distracted by a bald eagle, instead of the turn she was making. I was late for my first appointment to meet with a newly engaged couple. I was still an associate minister, fresh out of college. Nervous as all get out and this preoccupied gorgeous gypsy sends me into a ditch. I went to see if she was all right. We looked at each other and it was love at first sight. We were married six months later. The two of us had eighteen wonderful years and three children together…"

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It hits me now and again, but I have my boys and Angela. I think of our legacy and the ache fades." He sighed heavily. "These past few days… The phone call about Angela's attack brought it all crashing back. I'm fine now that she's on the mend. Thank you, for saving her…"

"How could I not. She's my world now, as much as she is yours. Hearing her scream made my blood run cold. I prayed I'd be there in time. Seeing Ben lying there lifeless, watching Angela go flying, then crumple like a lifeless rag doll, nearly ended me. My control snapped, all I could think of was avenging her death. It had taken her away from me before I had a chance to tell her my true feelings. I was in a berserker rage, completely out of it then Angela moved."

"She was barely conscious, but seriously hurt and that brought me back to my senses. I phased back oblivious to anything but getting to her. Lily Greywolf, my partner, examined the scene and took control of the situation. I'm a bit of a rebel, so you could say that she's my handler, well more like my Mom to be honest." He grinned sheepishly.

"She's one hell of a woman though, treated Angela on the spot while I pulled myself together. Lily's ready for any situation, a good thing as I'd shredded my uniform the second I phased. I made my appearance look like I survived a tangle with a bear, gathered her into my arms and sprinted five miles to our base of operations. They were waiting for us. Lily had already radioed ahead."

"Did you…"

"Kill her attacker? Yeah…I was out of control. Poor kid didn't stand a chance. Aiden had been trying to work with him, but he kept getting loose. This time he killed an innocent and nearly my Angel. Silver spoon or not. Blue blood or not. She was my focus, not subduing him alive." Logan shrugged.

"Will they reprimand you?"

"They can try, but I'm their best troubleshooter. I'm ready to hang up my career though. Forks seems as good a place as any to retire. My family's there and my new project is gonna be the Quileute teenagers and reining them all in." Logan instantly sensed that Angela was having a nightmare. "I'll watch over her. You go check in with your boys."

"I'll do just that. Logan, I'm glad we had this talk. Angela has a man that loves, respects, and understands her. That's more than any father could ever wish for."

"I've got a lot to make up for. I wasn't exactly the nicest of blokes, as she was taken and all that. Being around her drove me nearly mad, so we'll see." Logan paused, his hand on her door.

"She's very forgiving, but I see your point." Eli found it hard to believe that he was nervous about going in there to see his daughter. "I'll be back to check on her, after a while. Carlisle and Esme insisted that I stay at the Double C instead of staying at my hotel. I think I'll take them up on the offer."

"Please, do. The ranch is great stress relief and far better than any hotel room. You need the support of a family and we more than fit that bill. Don't worry about Angela she's in good hands." Logan grinned, waiting for Eli to leave before pushing open the door to her room.

* * *

Next

Chapter Twenty-five

Angela


	25. Angela

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took my own take on Angela's background, so she's the only AU character as her mom is still evidently alive, but never seen in the books. I like the way I'm doing her character it gives her life and purpose…
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Angela was whimpering in her sleep and he went to soothe her. "Easy, Angel. You're safe. No one here is going to hurt you." He crooned soothingly. Sitting down next to her bed, taking her hand in his.

Angela slowly blinked open her eyes, squeezing his hand as if it were a lifeline. "You came back…" Tears spilled down her cheeks. "You weren't here when I woke up…"

"Shhh…I know, angel. I'm sorry that I left you, but my family arrived and I had to go see them." He brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Alice were here…Bella's coming. Wait. Are they your family? Edward… you look so much…"

"I should he's my baby brother. Yes, Angel. Bella's here at the family ranch. We own the Double C. She's resting right now, but she'll be here to see you soon."

Angela's eyes widened in alarm. "Is she sick again? Like last time with Ness? Carlisle didn't mention it to me, neither did Alice. They look amazing now that their free of their illness and I love their eyes."

"So you did know all along…"

Ang rolled her eyes, "I'm not blind nor am I an idiot. They stayed to themselves until Bella arrived. The two of us became close friends and that was when I got to know Alice and Edward. They're great people. I mean, sure he made that boneheaded mistake, and I wanted to hurt them for nearly destroying her, but it all worked out. They're so perfect together and Jacob has Ness."

"You are one amazing dame, you know that…" Logan brought her good hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Oh, so now you're being friendly." Her eyes narrowed.

"Angela, you were with Ben…" He eyed her in alarm.

"Yes, I was and I loved him," She squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath to gather the courage to say what she needed to say to him. "When I saw you. The second our eyes met, something changed. It was like you were the only guy in the lodge. I was so drawn to you. You became an obsession, a kind of fix for me."

"It's all right, Angela. You aren't going to send me bolting by telling me how you feel."

"Bella tried to explain it to me. This instant connection that she had when she first saw Edward, but I had no idea until I saw you. It was like I had to be around you. See you at least a few times a day. The need got worse and I had to see if you were avoiding me because you felt the same way I did…" Her eyes pooled with tears. "Ben wasn't suppose to follow me…it all got so messed up…"

"You were following me, even though the area was flagged as Grizzly bear territory? Risked your neck to see if I'd been avoiding you because being around you drove me out of my mind. That you were taken made me want to tear Ben apart, because you were mine. It took every ounce of my control not to do just that. I couldn't take being around you knowing you'd never be mine…" He yelped in agony when she reached up with her good hand, grabbed a fistful of his hair, and yanked his head closer to her own.

"Ben would still be alive if you'd had the balls to come clean with me!" She growled, teeth bared, eyes flashing with temper. "I wasn't following you around like a groupie because I was doing a blasted paper on Wolves! I wanted to be around you, damn it!" The machines around her started reacting to her temper.

"Angel, I know I screwed up, but I'd never felt anything like this for anyone in my life." He reached up to pry her fingers from his hair, before she scalped him bald.

"I don't want any excuses! I want Ben back! I want that boy, who was in so much pain to be alive again too! I want you to hold me, damn it! I'm not made of glass…" She broke down into uncontrollable sobs, everything was hitting her all at once.

"I'm here, baby doll. I'm sorry all of this happened to you. I was late. It won't ever happen again." He carefully eased in beside her, taking care not to detach a wire or tube on her fragile form, and gathered her into his arms.

She buried her face against his chest. "I was so scared…"

"I know, but it's over now." He kissed the top of her head.

"He was going after me again then you…I knew it was you, came to protect me. I was in and out of it and then you changed back…" Her cheeks grew hot, as she thought about the view of him without a stitch of clothing. He'd look like a bronzed Greek God come to life.

"I was wondering if you saw me phase back. Your eyes were closed when I raced over to you." Logan eased back from her to look down at her flushed face. "Sweetheart, you're blushing." He bent his head to kiss away her tears.

Her heart stopped then started beating again.

"I thought I was dreaming that I was seeing things. But, there you were kneeling next to me. I very nearly forgot to breath when you carefully cradled my face in your hands. Then Lily was there and I blacked out." She closed her eyes when he kissed her so gently, as not to hurt her. She brought her good hand up and pulled him closer, answering the kiss with all her heart.

The machines beeped. Alerting the nurses station of her erratic vital signs.

"Angela, are you in pain? Do you need another dose of medicine?" A soothing voice filtered out of the nurse/patient pager device.

"Shoot…These devices are tattle-tales." Angela sulked when Logan eased back, breaking off the kiss.

"Neither one of us is in any condition for anything other than cuddling." Wincing he reached across her to pick up the nurse/patient pager, and pushed the call button. "She's just reacting to the present I brought her. Sorry, if it caused the machines to go helter-skelter."

"Logan, try to keep her relaxed, okay. It must have been some present, it sent all of her vitals spiking." Nurse Nancy answered back amused.

"Oh, it was. I'll try to keep her all docile like from now on. Promise."

"You do that, sugar. Angela, don't be shy. I'm here whenever you need me. Okay, sweetie." She crooned soothingly then signed off.

"This floor is so quiet. It's like I'm their only patient." Angela squinted to get a better look at Logan's face. "You weren't that beaten-up last night. Are you hiding something from me? What do you mean by not being in any shape? Who hurt you? How could they…?"

"One question at a time." Logan put a finger to her lips to shush her. "Give me a sec while my brain comes back online that kiss blew my mind."

She settled back into his arms and waited for him to answer her questions.

"You are the only patient on this floor. I'm in no shape, because baby brother and I had a row. Eddie is more than capable of causing me bodily harm in a brawl. He's in bed, sleeping off the hurt with Bella. Ignored it and came to be with you. I'm one massive ache, but I did bring you a present." He gingerly twisted his body, so he could reach down and pick up the gift bag.

"I need my glasses." Angela was eyeing him with loving concern, as he'd broken out in a cold sweat.

"Just a sec, Angel. I'll get them for you." Gritting his teeth, he reached over to get her glasses from the bedside table. "Here you go, love."

Angela slipped on her glasses, taking in his battered appearance. Faint redness marred his entire face and arms. She grew more and more concerned, so she took hold of the bottom of his t-shirt. Ignoring his yelp of pain she pulled it up to see if there were even more bruised there. He was one big walking bruise. "Logan, is holding me hurting you?" She worried her bottom lip with her front teeth.

"I'll live. Just please stop checking me for injuries." He panted, teeth gritted in pain, that and his body was reacting to her touch, as well as their kiss.

"I'm sorry." She carefully eased his t-shirt back down. Her broken arm wasn't causing her pain nor was her leg, so she carefully cuddled against him.

* * *

 

Logan couldn't help, but notice the cuts and bruises on her face were gone and her movements weren't causing her pain. He hit the intercom button again. "Nancy. Please page Carlisle. Angela's healing factor has kicked in, so all of these contraptions aren't necessary."

"He just arrived with your brother, sister-in-law, and the most adorable little angel. He seems surprised that you're here visiting Angela. Are you hurt, Logan honey? Your voice sounds pained."

I'll live. Baby brother and I got into it this morning. I've had worse. Can't remember when in nearly a century, but I've had worse."

"He's bringing you some pain medicine."

"Thanks, Nance. Has Lil been in or is she still handling clean-up?"

"Lil was by to check on her this morning. She got called away, most likely to handle something about the incident. The overseas branch isn't pleased about the outcome. Cain himself is backing you up, so I'd say no worries for you. He's flexing his muscles again after two decades, as is Oberon. Wonder what caused it?"

"Nancy, your guess is as good as mine. Though, my baby brother did marry their Great-Granddaughter, and they have recently reunited with her, so that could be what got them going again."

"Oh, so that explains Oberon's miracle...well, page me if you need me." Nancy signed off.

"Well, she asked." Logan closed his eyes and relaxed.

"I have a healing factor now?" Angela chose not to comment on the rest.

"It's part of the change your body is undergoing. The Werewolf infected you, but my blood countered any ill effects, making you a Were of the benign kind. I'm two hundred and eight and you are the first female that's ever touched my heart. Forever changing me. It belongs to you now." He was completely honest with her.

"You really mean it?" Angela's heart soared. He loved her.

"It's called imprinting. Weres choose a mate for life. When our eyes met, you became my world, as I became yours. My primary goal in life is to make you happy for eternity. Being away from you makes my heartache." He cuddled her close to him, her head tucked under his chin.

"I thought I was going crazy. That it was just me who felt the Earth move when we locked eyes. I feel all those things for you and so much more. I can face anything if I have you for eternity." Angela sighed happily. "I love you, Logan."

"I love you, Angela. Be my forever. I've been lost without you." Logan kissed the top of her head.

"We'll date first. I need to mourn Ben. Alice can take her time planning our wedding. We have forever and I have school. I think I'll drag Bella with me this Fall…" Angela happily opened the gift bag and peered inside.

"You bought me a new camera!" Tears of happiness pooled then spilled down her cheeks, as she took the case out of the bag.

"I'm having yours fixed, but this one is state of the art…" Logan was confused and alarmed by her tears. Had he screwed up? Should he have bought her flowers? Balloons?

"You are? I thought it was lost forever. My Mom gave me that for my thirteenth birthday…but this that you thought of my love for photography means the world to me." She continued to cry happy tears.

"Then why in the name of Fin are you crying?"

"Because she's happy, Big brother." Bella stood in the doorway with Nessie in her arms.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Twenty-six

Healing


	26. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"Bella!" Angela cried in delight. "You're here and you brought Nessie!"

"Dad and Edward are in the lab checking results. Jake was drooling at someone's ride in the parking lot, some rare street rod. Boys and their fixation with cars." Bella rolled her eyes.

"My car is a classic and we drool at cars like some women drool at shoes. What's with you dames and shoes?" Logan bristled.

"Shoes are the most important part of any outfit. You need shoes on your feet, but you don't need some souped up hotrod. Now, behave or bald you will be." Bella narrowed her eyes at Logan.

Logan visibly blanched. "Easy, lioness. No harm no foul."

"Logan, Edward's idea of a nineteenth birthday present was a Ferrari F430 and all she wanted was her 1953 Chevy Pickup Truck repaired." Angela also rolled her eyes.

"Well, Rose more than fulfilled that wish, she's a beauty, and a hotrod that Bella seems have no problem driving. Isn't that right, baby sister?" He arched a brow.

"I loved my truck when it was slow, but now she's as Edward has dubbed her, 'Grease Lightning." Bella shrugged, changing the subject.

The sneaky bastard was just like his brother. He'd more than won that verbal sparring match. "Angela, this is my Renesmee Carlie, our Nessie. Nessie this is one of my best friends in the world, Angela Weber."

"Hello. Uncle Logan doesn't wish to share you right now, but you can hold me in a little while. I'm good medicine." Nessie smiled, her eyes focusing on her Uncle.

_Uncle Logan, if you wish to know the answer to your question about shoes. I suggest that you talk with Auntie Alice. If anyone knows the answer, she does._

"What it comes down to is this. Daddy wished to share his love for cars with Momma and she humors him, it's called a compromise. It's far better than the Mercedes Guardian that he had on loan for her, as the Grandpa's cursed Momma. Honestly, I think he was being overly paranoid, but then one can never be careful with the ones you love."

_Point taken, munchkin. I value my life, so I'll just leave well enough alone._

"A Mercedes Guardian you say? Bloody hell, baby sister, what did you do to scare him out of his noggin like that, to borrow a bloomin tank?" He stared gobsmacked, as what Ness had said sunk in.

"Victoria was after me. James was her mate. He hunted me. It went badly. I ended up pretty much like Ang, only with no healing factor, and Edward sucked out all the venom from the bite that James inflicted to my hand. The newborns that entire army after one target, me. Before that was the teenage spirit-wolf, explosion and I befriended his mortal enemies as if they were just normal teens. Who cared that Paul tried to attack me, because I guessed what Jake was, and that was taboo. They embraced me with open arms and I had the answers to what was up with Victoria. Then I flew all the way to Italy to face off with the Volturi and saved my man. I think he had good reason to be a little overprotective don't you." Bella patiently gave him the cliff notes reasons Edward had been so paranoid.

"I agree the Guardian was a lot over-the-top, but if it made him feel better then I could deal with the stares and the men dying for a photo op with the car. Compromise. It's all about that and it got me Ness." Bella cuddled her daughter close.  _Enough picking on me, Scruffy. I'm a Newborn yet, just imagine the damage I can do to your baby-sitting out in the parking lot._

That shut Logan up.

"I'm Momma and Daddy's little angel." Nessie kissed her mother's cheek.

"I'm sure you are, Nessie." Angela wisely steered clear of the entire topic until she felt well enough to join in. Her focus now was Nessie. She was so gorgeous and that face. She itched to capture it with her camera. Not only Ness, Bella looked like a fairytale come to life. The Princess holding her happily ever after in her arms.

"Bella, she's beautiful, like her mother. I've missed you so much." Happy tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Ang, I wanted to see you so many times, but my hands-were-tied. I'm so sorry about Ben…that you were almost killed…" Tears spilled down Bella's cheeks. Her voice broke, as everything hit her all at once. Seeing Angela with all the medical equipment attached to her did her in. She sat down in the couch along the wall and bawled.

"In Merlin's name, not you too." Logan groaned.

"What's going on Logan?" Angela demanded. Bella was hurting over something and she wanted answers. "Why does she feel that any of what happened to me was her fault?"

"It was following a scent…" Bella sobbed out.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault or anyone's for that matter. Lyle was out of control, unreachable. He'd have been put down after the fifth victim, but his family was gentry. Aiden's sanctuary was his last chance. I saw the signs. He liked hunting. Got high off it. He was an addict as a human; it carried over after he was bitten by one of the ancient ones." Logan was being torn apart by her sobbing.  _In the name of Fin, Trouble! Enough with the waterworks! You're killing me here!_

"By scent do you mean vampire?" Angela was slowly putting the pieces together.

Bella nodded, hugging Nessie close.

Ness had her palm on her mother's cheek. Having seen why her mother was so sad filled her eyes with tears as well.  _It's sad what happened, but Auntie Angela isn't cross with you, Momma. Just confused and Uncle Logan is at a loss, because we're all crying and he's helpless to do anything about it. He hates feeling helpless, just like Daddy does._ She crooned soothingly to her mother.

"Christ Jesus, now the little pixie is spilling out tears! I can't take it! I'll go out of my mind!" Logan felt like pulling his hair out. He hated not knowing how to fix something and they were clearly broken.

"The backpack we used in school had Edward and Alice's scents?"

Again, Bella nodded sobbing uncontrollably now.

Three more visitors stepped into her hospital room. Edward, Carlisle, and Jake.

"Told ya she'd burst if she went in alone. Look, all of them are leaking and Logan looks ready to bolt." Jake walked over and took Ness out of Bella's arms.

"Nothing could have prevented her from checking on Angela." Edward sat down beside Bella.

She threw herself into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably against his chest.

His arms went around her; he began to rock, as he soothingly smoothed her hair.  _Shhh…Baby, it's all right. She's going to be better than fine. Van's blood negated any ill effects. They're a perfect match, as are we. She's Were now just like Van, only it's not a new element in her genetic make. It's always been there lying dormant. She's going to be fine. She has all us and Logan. Mr. Weber is a very wise and opened minded man, more so than even I was aware of, so she'll have her own family as well._

"Let her be, tears cleanse the soul." Carlisle was checking Angela over. The injuries were nearly completely healed on her face. Her eyes were clear; no sign of head trauma, and the angry gash on her head was now only a bright red mark. "You're doing wonderful, Angela. We can take all of this off you now."

In less than a minute he had her all unattached and able to move freely again. He replaced the two bulky casts with braces, as her arm and leg still needed a day or so to heal. The IV's were also unnecessary, only the vital signs monitor on her finger was left.

"Please, tell me that there's more to Bella's crying jag than me getting hurt or Ben dying. I'm not angry, just worried about Bella." Angela's eyes pleaded with him to answer her question.

"Bella is highly emotional for reasons other than what happened here in Yellowstone." Carlisle eyed her vitals on the screen, all of them were normal readings for a Were.

"She's carrying my baby brothers." Nessie announced.

"Oh, that's wonderful news." Angel hugged Logan.

He winced in pain. She didn't know her own strength, he'd have to work with her on that, or she'd break someone. Most likely him. "Angel, gently. You have superhuman strength now and I'm a walking bruise.

"Sorry, I didn't know…" She whimpered.

"It's all right, Angela. All of this is new for you. Wait until you get your full strength back then all of your other abilities will fully awaken. I doubt you'll even need your glasses, unless it's just for show."

"Abilities?" She stared at them, her topaz eyes wide with confusion.

"It's similar to that of a vampire. Speed, sight, reflexes, your mind is able to multitask, latent talents also immerge, acute senses, healing factor, and nearly limitless energy." Edward explained.

"That's only the tip of the iceberg. She'll be able to phase into multiple creatures and most likely be able to talk using her mind." Logan added.

"Wow…" Her eyes were as big as saucers.

"Not to worry, Angel. I'm an excellent teacher. It's not as if you're going to be alone. I've got a full class load of teenagers that need trained." He narrowed his eyes at Jake.

"Great. Can't wait. Edward and the others are already my teachers. What's one more?" Jake groaned.

 _Boyo, you ain't ever fathomed the training I'm going to inflict upon you and your Pack. When I'm done with you, you'll be crawling home to lick your wounds. But, ya can't because you'll be starting your day of schooling with my Baby brother._ Logan gave him fair warning.

 _Sure, sure, early morning boot camp. Can't wait._ Jake wisely didn't give him any lip. He'd beaten the tar out of Edward that was more than enough proof that he was lethal. "Gym's out." He growled softly to Edward.

 _Very intelligent of you, little brother. He'd have made your lives a living hell, if you'd thrown a tantrum. Just grit your teeth, nod, and for god's sake pay attention. The man has two-hundred years on you, and all of you have a lot to learn._ Edward gave Jake a little insight on his Big Brother. "Agreed." He nodded.

* * *

 

"Enough, with the serious talk. I want to know more about Bella. None of you look worried out of your minds and she looks radiant, so this is wonderful news." Angela blinked back happy tears.

"Yes, it's joyous news indeed." Carlisle smiled, his blue eyes mirroring his happiness.

"It's all so new still…" Bella sniffled.

"But yes, we're thrilled about our next little miracles." Edward kissed the top of Bella's head.

"Congrats, kids." Logan grinned, cuddling Angela against his chest. "I'd get up and give Trouble a hug, but my body's telling me I'm fine right where I am."

"Trouble?" Jake and Carlisle arched a brow at the nickname.

"He saw her first…" Edward grumbled. "Isn't that right, Scruffy?"

"Scruffy?" All eyes sans, Bella and Edward were on Logan.

Bella smirked. "Uh-huh, he was my Scruffy when I was younger and I didn't kill him either like my Goldfish."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't daft and you were an honor to watch over." Logan couldn't help but chuckle. "All be that a pain in the ass, as you never really were afraid of anything."

"I never had reason to be afraid with you and Grandpa watching over me." Bella yawned, snuggling against Edward's shoulder.

"Yes, well, we sent you to your destiny, so it all turned out as it was meant." He shrugged, wincing when the movement caused him pain. "I must be getting old. Baby brother bounced back faster than I did. I'm one big ache and he's up and around like we never got into it." Logan sulked, downing the meds that Carlisle had handed.

"I stayed in bed, big brother. You battled on against your body's protest to come be with Angela and now it's making you pay." Edward shrugged, but couldn't hide the wince of pain that just moving his shoulder caused.

"I saw that. You liar. You're just as stubborn as I am. Bella trumps your aches and pains, so here you are because this is where she wants to be."  
Logan called him on his yarn.

* * *

 

"Man, it's like seeing double." Jake was fascinated by how alike the two of them were. "Hi Angela. Sorry, I've been rude, but these two are fascinating." He shrugged. "Anyway, sorry about Ben, but I'm glad to see that you're on the mend."

"Jake, I have to know. Well, the thing is, I already have some idea. You see, I have photos of all of you. Are you, um, the russet wolf with gentle intelligent eyes, or the proud black one?" Angela asked timidly, not knowing how Jake would react.

"Uh, you've got pictures of us…" Jake gulped, eyeing Logan.

"Her mom was a wildlife journalist for National Geographic, kid. My Angel's got adventure in her genes." Logan kissed the top of her head.

"I've got one better though. Our field cameras and video surveillance devices scattered throughout the forest and mountain range. Not counting our satellite images have given me plenty to watch. Reason one why I'm your new warden now and assigned there on a permanent basis." He was now scowling at Jake.

"That explains why the two of you quarreled." Carlisle's brows rose, his blue eyes alarmed. How much damage was there to mend between Logan and them? "Were you that angry with us for leaving Bella vulnerable or was there more."

"My hands were tied. It was your mess to fix." Logan couldn't bear the look of betrayal in his eyes.

"I see…"

"No you don't see, Dad. The higher-ups weren't happy that all of you sat on your hands and let Victoria wreak havoc across the country. The loss of innocent lives wasn't just here on the West Coast…" Logan's voice was tense; he hadn't wanted to get into this with Carlisle, not if he could help it.

"We will discuss this more in-depth later." Carlisle said quietly.

"So, all of you made massive errors in judgment. The past is the past. What matters is that all of us are alive, well, and better for it. The Volturi have been neutralized. The Pack is our family, just as it should be. My Great-Grandfathers gave us back our lives. We're able to live freely among everyone now, so no more looking back and getting all broody." Bella's mood changed to a darker one. Her tears ended and temper flashed in her eyes.

"Easy, Lioness. Message received. No more doom and gloom. Promise." Logan eyed her warily. "Right, Carlisle?"

"Yes, there has been more than enough heartache to last a thousand lifetimes." Carlisle agreed, also wary of her temper.

"Jacob, let Ang hold Ness. Before I give into the urge to scalp Logan bald for opening a Pandora's box that should have remained firmly closed." Bella growled.

"Uh, sure, sure, Bells." Jake quickly set Ness in Angela's arms. "I'm the russet intelligent one, uh; could I see those pictures sometime? I've never seen myself before."

"Cripes! Baby brother; get her a cookie or something!"

"Be right back. I'll go hunt down some sweets!" Jake bolted from the room.

 _Coward._ Edward turned Bella in his arms, framed her face between his hands, and kissed her. Praying that it would counter her mood.

It worked she contently kissed him back.

"Well, there's that too", Logan smirked.

"You both need to see and then you will understand." Nessie placed a palm on each of their faces and let the mental show begin.

Angela gasped eyes wide, shocked at what she was seeing, but didn't flinch away. "This is amazing…"

Logan closed his eyes and let her show him what needed to be shown. Her gift was like none other, as unique as its wielder.

"This may take a while. She's giving them a glimpse or nearly everything." Edward looked up, catching bits and pieces on what his baby girl was showing them. He could relax, now that Bella was napping in his arms. "Dad, she's worn herself out."

"It's all right, son. She'll be able to sleep now that she knows Angela is on the mend and taking it all in stride." Carlisle covered her with a blanket.

"This pregnancy is nothing like her first and thank the Maker for that. I'll take a minefield of mood swings I can handle those. Just not having her life on the line again." Edward closed his eyes and got them comfortable on the couch.

"Yes, six months is far better than one. Alice sees quite a bit of diaper changing in all of our futures. Sans, Rose and Emmett, so you won't be in this alone. Valentines Day thru Easter is her time frame for our new arrivals, with Leah giving birth around Christmas." Carlisle nodded agreeing, all the while updating Angela's chart.

"I know. I've seen them. Bella's dreams are a joy to share with her. We have much to look forward to in the coming year." Edward smiled. He opened one eye. Jake was back. "That was fast."

"I got a little of everything for her…" He poked his head in the room to see if it was safe, carrying a basket full of goodies in his hand.

"She's asleep and Ness is showing the two of them what they need to see." Carlisle whispered.

Jake quietly took a seat. Ang's room was a suite, so there were several to choose from. "A tall raven haired Indian Princess stopped me, even knew my name. She looked familiar too, but I'm drawing a blank. She knows Dad and my sisters…"

_We're in a private clinic, Jake. One that specializes in treating immortals. This is the Were floor. Angela is the only patient right now._

"You just partially described Lilly Greywolf. Logan's handler. She's well over three-hundred years-old." Carlisle replaced Angela's chart, his focus now on Jake. "She's a Were of the highest order."

Jake racked his brain for where he'd seen her before and then it hit him. "Mom's funeral. She was there. Dad knew her; all the tribal council highly respected her as if she were, like I said a princess. I was angry at the world for taking mom away…I ran off. Got hopelessly lost and…"

Lilly stood in the doorway; her features mirrored what one would see in a First Nation Indian Princess. Her eyes were the color of the ocean on a stormy day. The only contrast to the image was that she had her hair styled short in an easy to care for pageboy. "I found you curled up in a cottage, ringed by a Stone Dance, crying your heart out for your mother."

"I was eleven, crying was for babies, a great wolf curled up next to me and kept me warm. I woke up in my bed thinking it was all on big crazy dream. No one gave me any indication that it wasn't." Jake smiled now that he knew who she was. "Thanks."

"You are very welcome, Jacob Black. The little prince with a fiery spirit and gentle heart has finally grown into a man worthy of his birthright. I was worried that you would be one of the few who left humanity to the wind and became one with your animal spirit within. There was so much that I saw in your future that it could have been your path, but I see that you chose wisely." She smiled, her eyes warm, and old as time.

"You have found happiness by embracing your destiny to bridge the gap between once mortal enemies and because of this now where there was such turmoil we have peace." She looked over at Bella her smile reaching her eyes.

"Just as the birth of one little princess heralded a lasting peace between all the immortals. By that I mean, the ruling houses of the Pixies and Fairies. As well as that of the Vampire and the Were. Those who choose a different path, as is there choice, I'm sorry to say will never find peace in their lives. But that is the cycle of life and not all choose wisely." Lilly, wise as the Earth is Old, contently took a seat beside Angela's bedside.

"I had a best friend that wouldn't give up on me. Edward and Bella, their love for each other against all odds gave us all a little miracle to love. If anyone ended the wars between the forever ones, it's them. Nessie is my world beyond question, but Bella is the key to it all." Jake reclined the chair, closing his eyes that was more than enough soul-searching for one afternoon.

"And that thinking, young prince is what will make you a fine Chief of your people one day." Lilly turned her focus on Carlisle. "Hello, Carlisle. So the sleeping lioness in Edward's arms is Bella and the little miracle between Angela and Logan is Renesmee."

"Hello, Lilly. It's been too long. Has my son been a constant thorn in your side or has he mellowed with time?" He sat on the arm of the couch, blue eyes twinkling with mirth.

"I prefer the term maverick, Dad." Logan grumbled. "Hell, no, I haven't mellowed. Where's the bloomin fun in that?"

"Being his handler keeps me young. He challenges every rule and I have to find ways of getting his fur out of the fire." Lilly winked at Carlisle.

"I don't know, Lilly. Scruffy sounds mellow to me. Then again keeping Bella out of harms way, as a human, very nearly did me in and that was only for less than two years. Van had to watch her nearly all her life and had to shadow Cain to boot. He needs mellow. He's more than earned it." Edward grinned wickedly, his eyes playful.

"Hello, Lilly. Just so, you know Cain and Oberon pop in daily, so now big brother has to behave. For instance just this morning, we've already gotten our ears lectured off by Cain, while we waited for Aiden to come take pity on us. He seemed to think that we'd gotten our just deserts."

"Lecture or no lecture all of you boys will get into trouble times ten regardless of whom is keeping score. No matter, I'm up for the challenge. We have a generation of Weres to keep on the right path; it should more than keep him busy for a few decades at least." Lily smirked.

"I'm a father and a husband now, my trouble days are over and I have no complaints. They both challenge me and keep me on my toes. As do all of my brothers, particularly those who howl at the moon."

"Hey, I can't help it if a full moon brings out the wolf in me." Jake yawned hugely. "Challenge keeps life interesting, as do Art projects, eh, Big brother?"

"Keep it up, little brother, and there will be a research paper on Yellowstone in your very near future…"

"Bring it…"

"Boys." Carlisle growled his tenor stern.

"Sorry, Doc."

"Sorry, Dad."

"That's better. Lilly, would you care for some tea while the children nap. I could use a nice cup of Green tea myself." Carlisle asked softly.

All of them. Logan and Ang, with Ness between them. Bella. Edward and Jake were asleep or nearly.

"I'd love some tea. We have a great deal of catching up to do."

They left them to their afternoon snooze.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Twenty-seven

Hell Hath No Fury


	27. Hell Hath No Fury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Edward frowned at Bella. She'd been antsy since they'd left the hospital. "Dad says she's recovering at an accelerated rate. She'll be out of the hospital and recuperating at the ranch, most likely tomorrow."

"I'm not worried about Angela." Bella stared out the window.

"Then what's the matter? Did you wish to see the sights with the others? Is that why you're being so melancholy?"

"No. I'm fine with going back to the ranch. I'm not really in the mood to explore the park. Lilly and Carlisle can have fun keeping up with Nessie and Jake." Bella sighed heavily, laying her head back against the headrest. "Then again Jake needs all the information on the park that he can get for that impromptu paper that you threatened to sock him with."

"Carlisle and Lilly will most likely make their visit to the park entertaining, as well as educational, and the paper is still pending. It all depends on his attitude during our family vacation." Edward stopped at the front gates. "Esme, Jazz, and Alice were joining them there as well. The five of them can easily keep pace with the kids. Now enough brooding what's the matter."

"I'm hungry and I know you'll only let me hunt herbivores now." She grumbled, as they proceeded up the long drive.

"You would be correct." He furrowed his brow, eyes still focused on the winding drive in front of them. "Are you craving a particular variety of game and can't have it?" He was taken aback by this latest quirk in her pregnancy; it had never mattered to her before.

"Not human blood…like with Ness…" He turned to look at her.

"That's disgusting, Edward!" She wrinkled her nose in revulsion. "Carnivores, yes…the other, just thinking about the taste makes my stomach roll."

"Just checking…" He felt the same regarding human blood, but one never knew with cravings. "I'll bring one to you, dearheart."

"Where's the fun in that?" Bella whined. "I wanna hunt my own food…Please, lion…"

"Take it or leave it, Isabella. Big game carnivores are off your radar until after the babies are born." He remained firm on his decision, even though she was pouring on the look that melted his resolve. "It's not going to work. I'm immune from those looks or that tone for the duration of your pregnancy."

"Fine! I'll just to be happy hunting Elk, Deer, or maybe a Bison." Glaring out the window, she folded her arms across her chest.

"Bison…No, I don't think so, too unpredictable." He shot down that idea straightaway. Deer are plentiful, stick with them. I can hunt for you. You can quench your thirst and satisfy your craving at the same time."

"Just because I'm carrying triplets is no reason to treat me like I'm made of glass again!" She burst into tears.

"Triplets!" He screeched to a halt in front of the main house, eyes widening in alarm.

"Crap…" She whimpered, not even daring to look over at him.

"You can't carry triplets! It's too dangerous for you! You're too tiny!" He put the truck in park, shut off the engine, and turned to glower at her.

"Stop glaring at me!"

"Did you or did you not have another vision?" He demanded.

"Yes, but…."

"But nothing, Isabella Marie! Hiding something this vital! This crucial to your wellbeing by only thinking of the boys is bad form!" He accused, eyes narrowed, jaw locked in a scowl.

"Yeah, maybe, when I was carrying Ness that would have been true, but I've changed. I'm not the fragile human anymore, Edward. I'm a vampire-hybrid, with Pixie and Fairy blood to add to the mix!" She snarled back in her defense.

"I'm far from tiny. I got a little added height during my second rebirth. You'll find that nearly all of us did. You're nearly as tall as Jake now. We didn't notice the change, because Alice switched out our clothes in order to adjust for our growth spurts. Everything fit so none of us were any the wiser. I clued in because I was taller than Sue and the two of us had been the same height before."

"I worry. I can't lose you." He growled hoarsely, eyes pained.

"I know you do. Nothing is going to happen to me. We're forever you and I." She slid closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I wasn't used to the reality of it all yet. That's the only reason I didn't tell you about our second little girl."

"A girl…" His voice shook with emotion; she was letting him see the latest addition to her vision. "She's the image of you with my eyes."

"I know and shy like I was too." She sighed.

"She looks sleepy. Tuckered out from playing with her brothers and cousins. I don't blame her for wanting to snuggle in your arms." Peace settled over him once more. "Was it me or were there three balls of fur snoozing around Jake and Ness?" He got out of the truck with her in his arms.

 _No, I saw that too. Misfit, Lady, and a mystery puppy. Any ideas?_ She snuggled her face into his shoulder.

 _Open your eyes, darling. The answer is sitting in front of us on the lawn._  Edward was grinning at Molly, Aiden's Irish wolfhound female and Arthur her mate. Both were meticulously giving Lady and Misfit a bath. Their four-month-old pups Draco, Weasley, Radcliff, and Mione intently watched as their new siblings got a bath. "Sorry to break it to you, but those two are both coming home with us when we leave."

"Oh, look that little guy is taken with our Lady." She pointed to the silver grey puppy.

* * *

 

"That would be our Radcliff. He's usually the shy one." Tanya smiled at them, her violet eyes shining with welcome. "Hello, Bella. Edward. I was in the horse barn when you arrived this morning and then you were both in bed."

"Tanya?" Edward smiled, "This is a surprise and a welcome one at that."

"Tanya, you look well. Grandfather's miracle looks good on you." Bella was feeling possessive. She was a former rival, so her welcome was a cool one.

She looked gorgeous with all her strawberry blonde hair cascading down her back, her skin flawless peaches and cream, eyes like violets, and the perfect face and body. This woman had tried to seduce her husband that rubbed her wrong.

"Be nice," he growled in her ear.  _She's family. You won, so behave._

"Oberon's miracle is spreading like wildfire and many of our friends and allies are choosing our way of life. It's the dawning of a new age for our kind and we owe it all to you and Edward." Tanya put her hands out in an offering of peace.

"I came here looking for a sanctuary to reflect on what path I wished to follow, as my family was happily paired off with their lifemates. Aiden was whom I've been searching for, my soul mate. I've never been happier or more content than these past months with Aiden. I love it here. I have a purpose; all of my experiences in my endless life led me here to Aiden. My prince of the underdogs." Her eyes grew somber, as she thought of the past few days.

"He tries to help everyone, but Lyle Bowles was one of the unreachable. This summer has been especially hard on him, as my Aiden never gives up on anyone. Every failure hits him hard, Lyle is no exception." She reached down to pick up Rad; her golden wedding band glittered in sunlight.

"Kate never said anything about you getting married, leaving Denali, none of it. Did you have a falling out?" Edward was shocked by these turn of events.

"Edward, she's happy. Aiden's a wonderful guy. Stop overdramatizing it." Bella hissed. "Congratulations on your wedding, Tanya." She managed to give her a cool smile.

"They don't even know do they?" His eyes flashed with temper, when she said nothing. "Tanya, did they not approve of Aiden? If so, that's rubbish. He's been Carlisle's friend for centuries. Your match doesn't have to be one of our own kind. Nahuel and Leah. Seth and Dora. Embry and Sel. Jake and Ness all prove otherwise." He set Bella down on her feet, so that he could pace in front of them.

"Leave it be, Edward." Tanya said quietly.

"That's not right." Bella snorted in disgust. "All of them can be happily coupled off, but you can't because Aiden's not a vampire? Sounds like they need to join the present and stop living in the past."

"The Volturi saw the upper gentry as their watchers. Eleazar, Carmen, and Garrett have felt their wrath. Kate and I know the stories of vampires dying at the hands of their watchers. Aiden is a watcher, a retired one, who chose peace over ancient quarrels. Because of this bias towards Aiden, my family have been denied Oberon's miracle." Tanya sighed deeply.

"All of us would have come to your wedding." Edward growled softly.

"Logan and Lilly witnessed for us. Besides, you had the Volturi Quartet to contend with. Renee and Phil's rebirth. Charlie's heart attack. Bella's three-day timeout from you. Rose and Em's horrendous lack of good judgement involving Ness. Cain's big reveal…need I go on? Logan left very little out, as a watcher, he is very thorough. However, I would think, as he's an expert in every thing electronic makes it easier on him…"

"Logan bugged our houses…" Edward narrowed his eyes at her. "And you know this how? Did he give you all of you a show?"

"Crap, he was just calming down too…" Bella rolled her eyes.

"No, you know better than that he'd never do anything to be intrusive, that's not his way. He does it so that he can keep touch with all of you. He didn't go into extreme protector mode, until just after you left Bella. He keeps your bedrooms and bathrooms off limits, unless you count Jake and Ness's bedrooms. He didn't believe that Em and Rose could cool it around her when they were watching her so; he monitored them more than he monitored anyone else. The Den is completely under his watch, as is the reservation, Charlie's house, and your usual haunts. Your vehicles. It's all just him keeping watch over his family." Tanya hastily set Rad in Edward's arms, to try to defuse his temper. "Hold Rad, before you blow a fuse."

"No wonder he knows absolutely everything, but yes I understand why he would go to that extreme…a watcher can never interfere unless told otherwise." He absently petted the docile pup in his arms.

"He's big brother, so in a way it does make sense that he'd go overboard like this. I mean, the two of you are so alike that it's scary." Bella tried to defuse the situation.

"Look, I'm sorry that my sister and coven feel the way they do. It's difficult for them to accept change. It might take time for them to see the light, but that is up to them. I've found my forever and that's all that matters to me."

"None of this surprises me in the least. Your family is as fickle as they come. Laurent tries to kill me, not even close to being vegetarian. The Pack rescues me and because of that, all of you turned your back on us when we were up against Victoria and her Newborns. Then you come to my wedding as if nothing happened, because clearly we're a force unto ourselves gotta stay on our good side and all that." Bella's mood shifted to a darker one.

"Bella, that's quite enough. Tanya more than understands your take on the situation." Edward growled softly.

"Frankly, Edward Anthony, I don't give a rat's ass what her feelings are. She tried to seduce you into her bed countless times. Disrobed in front of you twice, paraded naked around you until you had to leave Carlisle, Esme, and the family for her to take the hint. She sent you running to me twice, but other than that she was spoiled and used to getting her way!" Bella let her pent up emotions towards Tanya fly.

Tanya paled at her sharp words, but wisely said nothing.

"None of you can take no for an answer or have this asinine idea that they can always get their ways all the time! Well, that's not how it works! Loved ones pay the price for such selfish actions! I should know I've been on both the giving and receiving ends! Being selfish comes back to bite you in the ass!" Bella glowered at both of them.

"You are but an infant, so you've yet to fully understand the pull immortality has on ones soul. Humans are toys compared to us. Trivial nothings easily disposed of when their uses have ended. After over a millennia of selfish tendencies, it's difficult for one to take no as anything but a challenge. I was perfect. He was perfection personified. In my eyes a match, but he was broken, emotionally sterile to a woman's touch. I was relieved when he left; all he was to me was a reminder of my failure, of his rejection." Tanya locked eyes with Bella.

"You bitch! You were going to let them all die because he chose me, a nothing human, a toy! Over you, Little Miss Strawberry Fields Forever! You used Laurent as an excuse! I should rip your hair out by the roots! You ate crow watching me marry Edward. Then I had the audacity to have his baby and survive to become one hell of a force in my family. No, I go and skip being a newborn altogether, add to that the startling revelation that as an immortal I make you look plain!"

"That really must have frosted your cookies! Mousy Bella had transformed into Snow White! We'd already defeated the newborns with our Pack family backing us up. You had no choice but to stay and witness…The Cullens' were emerging as the new power base, not the Volturi! So solidarity was needed! Time to kiss Carlisle's ass, beg for forgiveness, take one for the team! Warning us that Irina was half insane with grief would have been nice! But, then that wasn't your problem, as she wasn't blaming all of you was it!"

Edward had rarely seen her let loose like this and wisely waited her mood swing out.

"I saved all of your selfish asses for only one reason, my family and their safety means everything to me! I went after the quartet for the same reason; no one messes with what's mine! Caius needed a wakeup call. I'm not going to tolerate any more immortal power trip bullshit against what's mine! Period! My shield has evolved! No one can enter or break through it unless I want them too! I am Isabella Marie Masen Cullen, Great-Granddaughter of Cain and Oberon, and I will have peace for my kids…" Her rant finished, Bella fainted.

Edward gave Tanya the pup, so that he could catch his wife before she hit the ground.  _Well said, Angel. You pinned our ears back and then some. Nevertheless, was bawling Tanya out worth upsetting the babies?_

"I deserved all of that and more." Tanya set Rad down to focus on Bella's needs. "Shall I get some water? I had no wish to cause her such distress. Is it twins this time?" She knelt beside them, gently patting Bella's hand.

 _Drat. She's really changed for the better. Now I feel terrible. She's concerned for me, not her feelings. Damn, now I have to eat crow. This bites. She's patting my hand too. I'm grouchy more or less, because I'm hungry and seeing her triggered my mood again._ Bella answered sulkily, not ready to open her eyes and apologize yet.

"She's still early stages yet, but she's seen three. Our boys and a miniature Bella. Bella's visions are not unlike Alice's, only she sees real time, future, even what could have been when she's troubled or quarreling with someone she loves. She's still not used to them, as it's new in her eyes. Yet, she's had dream visions all her life. She inherited her gifts from her Grandmothers the two reining Fairy and Pixie Queens. Be happy she chose words. Jazz calls her his master student; she took Jane apart in less than a minute." He cradled her protectively in his arms, waiting out her spell.

"She truly is your match. To think Cain and Oberon's Granddaughter and none of us even had clue one." Tanya gently smoothed Bella's hair. "Is she truly all right? I could go get the smelling salts from the infirmary."

"She's fine. My angel is hungry, seeing you sidelined her meal. You are someone she's wanted to confront, as she's read all of my journals…" Edward kissed the top of Bella's head.

Tanya's eyes widened, "Well, then I should consider myself lucky she only used verbal combat to spar with me. Those journals are your deepest thoughts…you hold nothing back in them…"

Bella's eyes snapped open glaring murderously at her. "Now I'm not sorry for flaming your ass! Let me go! She and I are going rounds! I'll be fine, so will the babies, as I have my shield to protect us! She's gonna need intensive care!" She struggled in his arms, but he was stronger. Either that or he'd felt the change and braced for her reaction.  _Let me go! She knows about your deepest secrets! I'm gonna make her suffer for it too!_

 _Isabella Marie, it's common knowledge that when one writes in a journal, it is quite often about ones deepest most personal thoughts. Behave yourself or we're going home! Tanya married Aiden. I married you. The past is the past! This jealousy is so unlike you and completely unbecoming of whom you are! There was never anyone but you. You are it for me. I got over my jealousy about you and Jake. You will get over your jealousy of Tanya. Nothing ever happened between her and I, but you and Jake weren't exactly acting like brother and sister, now were you!_ He scolded her, as he kept a firm hold on her arms, pinning her against him.

"Bella is sorry about her actions. She's been prone to erratic lunacy as of late. My journals haven't helped matters, as my thoughts are often thorough. However, this jealousy that she has over you is entirely absurd…" His apology was cutoff by a right cross to his jaw, followed by a left to his already tender ribcage. Bella had broken free and retaliated in kind, on him not Tanya.

He was seeing stars and buckled over, gasping in pain.

Bella was on her feet and spitting mad.

"You clueless idiot! You're mine! I was defending your honor! My territory, just like you acted with Jake! Ugh, you make me so mad sometimes! She paraded naked continually in front of you! Blatantly tried to seduce you a dozen times! Lip-locked with you too! Damn right, I'm jealous! Past or not! You belong to me! You clueless moronic, Lion!" She seethed in fury at him.

"I love you, but I can't stand to be around you, until I calm down enough not to want to strangle you!"

Edward's flushed face mirrored the simmering temper, and hurt in his darkened chromatic green eyes. "You aren't going hunting in that mood. Forget it." He grabbed her arm.

She retaliated by making him S.I.N.G. Nailing him in the solar plexus with her elbow. Stomping down on his instep. Punching him in the nose with. Ending with a knee to his groin.

He went down for the count.

"Don't touch me! Talk to me! Come near me! You can't understand anything! Everything has to be logical! Well, it's not! You can't control me or how I feel and you sure as hell can't apologize for me, when she deserved every word! You are emotionally retarded and it's beyond frustrating! Ugh! I can't even stand to see you right now! Jake is better at this than you ever were! Yeah, he was sneaky, but at least he got it and knew when to just shut the hell up and stay clear! You really need to work on that or we're gonna need couples therapy!" She screamed down at him before running down one of the paths in tears.

"You truly are a clueless, tactless, brain-dead idiot, when it comes to dealing with your other half." Tanya glowered down at him.

"She defended what was hers. You should be flattered, not furious with her. You have much to learn about relationships, a woman's feelings, or treating your soul mate and mother of your children. I shall watch over her. You would only make matters worse that and she'd most likely put you in the hospital." Tanya left him writhing around on the ground in pain.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Twenty-eight

Lesson learned


	28. Lesson learned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Aiden stepped out of the shadows. "Are you out of your ever-lovin mind, kid? You never add fire to the flame. She wanted to be left alone; you should have let her be for a while." He knelt down beside Edward.

Lady was already trying to kiss his bloody nose and make it better. Misfit was nuzzling his arm.

"She's lost her mind, Aiden. That wasn't my Bella…that was Dark Isabella. I don't know who she was…" Edward moaned in pain, the pups were crawling all over him now. "What does that mean? What's mine? She doesn't have an Alpha bone in her body. She's a mom for god's sake. She should leave the defending and hunting to me until she's had the babies. The carnivores are much too dangerous for a pregnant momma-to-be."

"Boyo, where the hell did you figure she ain't an Alpha female?" Aiden found the idea highly amusing. "She's a mom and a good one at that. She takes charge of situations. Fearlessly takes care of her own. Sounds like an Alpha female to me. You just don't wish to see it."

"I'm just supposed to stand back and watch her tear apart Tanya over this insane jealousy she has over situations where nothing happened. Tanya made a spectacle of herself repeatedly for nothing. All it did was make me uncomfortable and sorry for her. Bella thinks Tanya refused to help us with the newborns mainly because I chose her instead of Tanya. A lowly human pet, over one of my own kind. That's basically how Bella spun it after Tanya's ill-timed lecture on being forever." Edward expertly reset his nose, for the second time that day, so that it was straight again. His ribcage was bruised, but not broken as his body had instinctively braced for impact. His foot, now that she might have cracked. In addition, his groin was beyond tender, but nothing a few icepacks wouldn't cure. His body was screaming for a long soak in the hotsprings.

"She'd be right in assuming that because it's true. Rose kept her constantly in the know. Tanya was not Bella's biggest fan, not even close. She resented her influence over you, likened it to witchcraft, as did Rose. You left yet you still couldn't move on, choosing to live in squalor. Not even clueing in that Logan was talking himself out of killing you daily, for destroying his charge, throwing her away like an unwanted toy." Aiden moved the chat up to the front porch where Edward could recuperate on the deck furniture. He whistled for the dogs and their kids to follow, but they were content to stay on the lawn.

Edward collapsed on an outdoor couch. "I was dying without her and she had Jake to sew her back together again…"

"Aye, after four moths of being a zombie the lad did spark some life into her again." Aiden treated this like an impromptu session.

"She was risking her life taking arsine chances just to hear me growl at her not to even think about it, or to tell her no. Walking up to complete strangers at a bar. Rescues two motorcycles and gets Jake to fix them up for her. Lovesick idiot follows her every whim and she gets her second hit of me growling at her, resulting in her cracking her skull open on a rock." Edward vented out old hurts still left festering.

"You never left her, son. Your link, all be that a subconscious one, triggered when she was in danger. She was desperate for any contact with you and willing to die or risk dying to achieve that goal."

"Our meadow…Laurent…Quileute wolves…facing off with Jake, then Paul, all the time showing hardly any fear. Cliff diving, drowning, dying even for a second. Jake rescuing her…Rose's call…"

"Aye, the call that changed your life forever. Rose'd been bitching to my lassie when Alice had her vision…" Aiden revealed more of the missing pieces to the puzzle.

"Tanya told Rose to call me? She despised me that much for rejecting her?" Edward sat up in alarm, bordering on fury.

"Afraid so, Lad. They figured you'd need closure to come to your senses. It backfired on both of them, as Romeo cannot live without his Juliet. Just as Juliet will stop at nothing to save her Romeo, even if it means facing off with the Volturi, offering her very life to save whom she loves." Aiden sighed deeply.

"I don't know how to fix this…Bella was right. I am emotionally, and relationship retarded! I muddled everything up, by giving Tanya the benefit of the doubt, thinking no one would do that to ones family. God in heaven, she had every right to want to clean my clock or whatever that self-defense move she preformed flawlessly was…" He buried his face in his hands.

"It's called making you S.I.N.G. Solar plexus, instep, nose, groin. It's how a female puts us down when they aren't taking to being touched." Aiden waited for him to compose himself to continue the session. "She'll cool off; if anything you provided the perfect atmosphere for Tanya and Bella to bury the hatchet. Yes, Tanya fought dirty in her pursuit of you…But then you took no chances winning Bella back from Jake, even though she'd already chosen you."

Edward was examining his wounded foot. "Bloody hell, she broke it! I thought a crack at the most, but she broke my foot!"

"The infirmary is a mini-hospital; we can treat it here, unless you want Logan to…"

"Here is fine no need to make my life anymore of a hell than it already is. He'll smash my face in for making his 'Trouble' cry and then torment the hell out of me for getting taken down by my furious wife."

"Let's go fix your foot, and then you can help me with the feeding. My crew is off on special duty, so we're a bit shorthanded, and the work will clear your head."

"Your kids. Aiden, we're keeping you from the one thing that you look forward to, working with your kids." Edward wanted to kick himself for forgetting about the ranch being turned into a Summer Camp for sick, special needs, and troubled and forgotten kids. He'd been doing it since they'd bought the ranch in the late forties. He'd spent every summer for twenty years working with the kids and helping on the ranch. He'd considered it penance for his dark days. It was during those months that he'd gotten to reconnect with Logan again.

"No, I'm spending quality time with my family, something that I haven't gotten to do in quite a while. Jonah and Cila have it handled. The kids are having their final two weeks being adventurers. Logan and I set up a pioneer village, a stones throw from Cain's retreat. They're having a thrill being cowboys, cowgirls, prospectors, and pioneers. Setting it all up was half the fun."

"We got the kids for two weeks, off and on, as there was Lyle to deal with. He was fine around them, which gave me hope that he was gonna make the change, but he kept breaking his tether. The blood and his addiction sang too hot in his veins." Aiden helped Edward gimp to the infirmary building while getting some of his own grief off his chest.

"You can't save everyone. The odds were stacked against you before you even started." Edward limped into the portable x-ray room.

"Not every immortal can change or do penance every summer for twenty years." Aiden focused on x-raying his foot. "Logan still manages it, as does Lilly."

"Aiden, Jazz took all of my time. Keeping him on our diet was a constant battle. His and Em's slips meant we had to be constantly on the move. Denali was our best choice. The human population was few and far between and it was teeming with wildlife. Everyone relied on me. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, I couldn't let them down. Leaving for any extended length of time was far too risky; if I could have risked it, I would have been here in a heartbeat, anything to get away from Tanya. Then we moved to Forks. The one home I called mine. Jazz was still a challenge, but I was home. I finally had some kind of peace; I had my lair in the basement, where I could go when the lovebirds were drawing on my last nerve…" He had missed his summers on the ranch, until he'd met Bella and she had become his world.

"You lucked out, it's a clean set of breaks, and as luck would have it I'm well stocked in what your foot's gonna need to mend." Aiden studied the x-ray, not commenting on the rest. He'd already known that answers and all he'd wanted Edward to do was get it all out of his system. "You heal faster than a Were, but that's a multiple fracture."

"Wrap it, cast it, either will work."

"If we have to set it can I volunteer?" Logan stood in the doorway.

"Why aren't you with Angela?" Edward limped past him into the treatment room.

"Ben's parents came to visit Ang. Mr. Weber was with them. She's in good hands and the look in the Cheney's eyes all but did me in. Why Angela and not their son too. She'd been sleeping in my arms when they walked in, so it was awkward to say the least. Her dad will call me with the all clear, and then I'll be with her in a blink." Logan eyed the x-ray, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Who broke you? What the hell happened to your face, it was nearly healed; now it's worked over again."

"Bella made him S.I.N.G. for being a clueless dunderhead over her reaction to seeing my Tanya. He's in denial over Bella being an Alpha female to his Alpha male." Aiden skillfully set and wrapped his foot in a walking cast.

"Was Trouble gonna go rounds with Tanya over her notorious list of past misdeeds regarding baby brother's choosing her instead of Tanya?" Logan grinned when Aiden nodded and Edward glowered at him. "You owe me ten large, mate. Not only did she call her on her crap, little brother went all noble taking the highroad instead of backing Bella up. Add her laying him flat and I win the wager across the board."

"Aye that you did. I'll put your winnings towards our kids."

"A little warning would have been nice or did you wish to see Tanya in an ICU. My Bella is capable of that and more. She's untouchable; her shield makes it so she doesn't receive so much as a scratch in battle. Tanya wouldn't have stood a chance against her." Edward snarled in disgust at the two men.

"You would have been a widower and it would have been no ones fault but your own. Bella hasn't had one slip since becoming an immortal, as her control is that of the eldest of our kind, and not of one barely a year old. She only slips, when a loved one is in peril. In cases like Jake imprinting with Ness at not even an hour old, or having the nerve to give her baby a nickname after the Loch Ness monster, but that's it. She has temper fits now and again, but never violent ones. Unless they've wronged her family, threatened Nessie's wellbeing, or lied that's a big one with her."

"Not one slip, not even when hunting for the first time?" Aiden found that hard to believe.

"She caught scent of two men, but stopped herself, and took off running downwind. She growled at me, but was mortified; it's what snapped her out of it. After that she caught her first mountain lion." Edward grinned.

"You seriously don't like those two boys. She would have taken out two of her former classmates and that would have been just hunky-dory with you, eh, baby brother." Logan read his brother's mind like an open book.

"I had my reasons. Now the two of them are tolerable and Jessica has more than learned who her true friends are." Edward shrugged, wincing as the pain killers were beginning to wear off.

"Men are dogs, especially hormone crazed teenagers. They always lust or fantasize over what they can't have." Logan understood exactly what he was getting at. "Those months being around them at school must've been hell on your control."

"A living hell on earth and Bella was clueless about the male entourage that lusted after her. Completely oblivious to any of it, choosing to give them motherly advice, letting them down easy, never harshly that's not Bella. Oh, she plotted Crowley's demise for not taking the hint and assuming he was taking her to Prom. She has a very devious mind, my Bella. No killing that's not her style, but incapacitating someone or plotting the destruction of a car is fair game." He reminisced about those first months with Bella, while he waited for the cast to dry.

"She was able to keep you out, for once in your life you were blind to what someone was thinking, feeling, and she was your match. Must've been one hell of a shock to your system, baby brother." Logan arched a brow.

"She sang to me, Logan. Her blood, wanting to taste it, savor every last drop like a fine wine, very nearly drove me mad." He closed his eyes, grimacing at the memories of those dark days.

"You fled all the way back to Denali, because you weren't gonna let the monster within you win."

"Tanya kicked me back into play. Back to my forever. My selfless, stubborn, fearless, intelligent, accident prone, adorably clumsy, beautiful, love of my existence, my Isabella Marie Swan."

"The human who's destiny was to always become a forever one and bring peace to us all." Aiden handed him two pain pills.

* * *

 

"Yes, nephew that would be correct, but it was their wish for Ness that was a key part as well." Oberon appeared in a chair.

"Uncle Oberon, you look well. Have you patched things up with Aunt Ti yet?" Aiden greeted his mother's brother warmly.

"Aiden, you've hardly changed still cordial, yet straight to the point. As it so happens I've just left my wife, Ti sent me here to check on Bella. Cain is enjoying his retreat and your kids, and seems content to leave Tanya and Bella to bond. I left her contently feeding on the grizzly bear that she'd chosen for her meal and Tanya was watching over her." He arched a brow when Edward tried to bolt off the exam table, but Logan held him in place.

"She's carrying triplets! Carnivores are off limits! She knows this!" He roared, beyond furious with his rebellious wife.

"She's using her shield, Grandson. The only one in danger was her prey that Tanya led her to after the bison wasn't to her taste. It was a bear with a lame leg; she was putting it out of its misery." Oberon decided that the young prince needed to sleep off his injuries, so he put him to sleep, and then ported him off to bed. "The boy is too high strung, so I put him to bed where he can sleep off his anger and his body can mend itself."

"I'm with him on her hunting big game while pregnant. Triplets, baby brother, sure ain't shooting blanks. No wonder he's going mental, Ness gave her enough trouble, but three…" Logan narrowed his eyes at Oberon.

"Son, Bella is Vampire, Pixie, Fairy, and Human. The first three far exceed the last. She's in no danger, as she was carrying while human. I would never put her in danger ever again." Oberon bristled at the idea that Logan would even think that he would allow harm to come to her ever again.

"Uncle, after protecting her all her life, he has a right to be a little paranoid. I myself having watched her when Logan was needed elsewhere can also see why the Logan and Edward are being overly protective of her. She's Edward's existence, so tread lightly around him. He worked tirelessly going above and beyond to bring her back after Nessie's birth, so this pregnancy is bound to panic him now and again, until he's sure she'll be right as rain." Aiden tried to play mediator.

"Understood, nephew. I shall keep that in mind. Now, I shall assist in your evening chores, as I've put to bed one of your helpers." Oberon ended the subject to one more to his liking. "You'll find all of the stalls are cleaned and the horses are all waiting to be fed."

Logan eyed the stormy sky, as they stepped outside. "If you could make the storm pass over the kids tonight that would be much appreciated."

"Logan, do not to worry about your kids, Jude and Del are watching over your flock." Oberon had ported them instantly to the horse barn. He eyed the feeding chart on the wall and magically every horse in the barn was being fed their evening meal.

"In a hurry are we?" Aiden preferred manual labor to magic to him it was cheating.

Thunder boomed in the distance and rain was just beginning to fall.

"Nephew, magic has its place in everything. Giving one more time to focus on ones visiting family. Your kids are camping, no one will be any the wiser that you bent your rules." Oberon rolled his eyes.

"It's the principle of the matter and you're showing off. You've been high and dry magic wise for nearly twenty years and want to flex your powers every chance you get." Aiden growled, annoyed with the lecture.

Lightning flashed in the sky, as they stepped outside.

"Temper, temper, buddy. No need for a tempest tonight. Jude and Del aside, our kids won't appreciate it." Logan growled.

"That's what the cabin is for is it not? Boys, you have every contingency, covered. Relax your kids are safe. I've done your chores for you. Mabel is cooking up a lovely feast, giving us plenty of time to sit back and watch the storm, come in." Oberon walked briskly up the porch steps with the pets on his heels, and settled himself in a rocker with Misfit curled in his lap.

Logan was standing on the steps eyeing the empty driveway. "Where'd Bella's truck and my car go?"

"The garage where they belong. You children need to learn how to take care of your toys, unless you wished for your precious to get its upholstery soiled by the rain?" Oberon arched a silver brow, his hand raised.

"No, I'm good. Being lazy and watching the storm roll in sounds good, but I'm gonna go roundup Trouble and Tanya. Bella doesn't like storms, well the girl I watched over didn't care for them. She's very skilled at being brave, but I've pulled her out of flash floods, fierce sandstorms, all of them had fierce wind and lightning, and she was terrified of them. We're prone to tempests in these parts and the river's high this year, as are the creek beds, so I'm taking nothing to chance." That said Logan was gone before either of them could even blink.

"I'm afraid my power is limited to menial tasks until I can fully recharge them again. I over did it offering the choice to those who aided Bella during her darkest hour. The Denali coven was a disappointment. Tanya was most certainly not bewitched by anyone, unless one counts fate as the wielder." Oberon closed his eyes, exhausted, drained, and relished just sitting there relaxing on the porch.

"Uncle, I was a watcher, there's bound to be hard feelings."

"Eleazar is one to judge, once of the Volturi elite. How many covens did he partake in culling out of existence to fulfill Aro's need for power or Caius's lust for supremacy?" Oberon snorted in disgust. "Countless deaths caused by the lot of them. They have no right to judge anyone. Tanya's match is a Prince of Avalon. They're nothing, but upstarts."

"Uncle, trust takes time and let's leave it at that…" Aiden was cut off by the arrival of the others screeching to a halt in the driveway. "Now, that can't be good…"

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Twenty-nine

Selfless act


	29. Selfless act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Bella scowled up at the sky, as it boomed overhead. "That doesn't look promising."

"Not in the least and we're miles away from the main house." Tanya smelled the air whipping around them. The camp was nearby.

"I wasn't thinking about the return trip or weather, T. I was hunting particular prey." She hated storms. Forks had rain and the occasional thunderstorm or wind. This was a super cell, kick ass and take names, storm. Capable of flash floods, another thing she didn't like. She put the hood up on her windbreaker, not that the light jacket was going to help against the tempest about to let loose around them.

Crap, was Edward gonna be pissed at her. It shocked her that he'd yet to make an appearance, and worried her that maybe she'd hurt him worse than she'd thought.

"I was afraid the storm was going to change direction, the forecast said it might. The kids are in for one hell of a ride. I hope Jonah and Cilia have them all tucked inside the cabin. Tents wouldn't last in a storm this fierce." Tanya worriedly took off towards the camp.

"Tanya, what do you mean by kids? Who are Jonah and Cilia?" Bella gave chase, her clothes plastered to her skin. The rain was coming down in torrential sheets, coupled with the howling wind, making it a challenge to run even with their abilities. "Feel free to talk with your mind if it's easier."

 _Aiden, Logan, and his crew host a camp here every summer for kids. In June, it's terminally ill little ones for two weeks, followed by the blind and hearing impaired. July is all special needs kids. In August, he takes in orphan, foster, the underprivileged, kids who fall through the cracks, and does magic with them all month long. This year they're being pioneers for the last two weeks of their stay. Cilia and Jonah are the head councilors. Willa and Ambry are junior councilors. Dirk and Louis, our freshman councilors, are still learning the ropes, but good kids all the same._ Tanya explained, as she navigated their way to the camp. She skidded to a halt when she got to the riverbank, it was swollen and on the verge of spilling over its banks. _Damn, this storm is coming from the north, so the runoff is rushing down from the mountains._

"How far is camp from the river?" Bella recognized the signs of a flash flood in the making.

 _The camp is lower, but Cain's retreat is overlooking it. They'll have them hunkered down inside there._ Tanya narrowed her eyes, flashlights were flaring everywhere on the other side of the river.  _Damn it to hell, someone's missing! The rivers twice its size, it's too risky to cross here, even for us. We'll have to find a way across further down stream._

Bella spied a tangle of wet raven black hair bobbing in the raging water and instinctively dove in.

"Bella! No!" Tanya cried out in terror, running along side the river at nearly full speed. She spied who she had dived in after, the little girl who had reminded her so much of Bella that it was fitting that she be the one to rescue her.

"T!" Jonah, Dirk, and Louis shouted over at her. They were keeping pace on the other side of the river. More than prepared to aid in the rescue for they had all of the rescue gear with them.

Jonah leaped across the river, landing beside her with the other end of a rope that Dirk was holding. "T, Lori got frustrated and stalked off to brood. She slipped and tumbled down the bank, just as Cilia caught up with her."

"She's in good hands; now all we need to do is find a means of fishing them out. Bella can keep them both shielded. Baby sister has a talent for that, but this river is too wild, even for the most skilled of our kind." Tanya forced herself to remain calm, Bella had the tween in her arms, but this was far from over.

"Bella?" Jonah's silver eyes widened in alarm. "Van's trouble magnet? Edward's wife? Cain and Oberon's granddaughter is the babe that dove in to get Lori?"

"Yes, to all of the above, only she's pregnant and Oberon cured her of the trouble part." She focused on a solution. "The rope isn't going to work."

"I know, but the rest of the crew, including Cain, are dealing with the animals and keeping the kids calm." He narrowed his eyes, "She's pregnant and dove in after Lori?"

"She's like that; it's just what she does. Bella's selfless to a fault, but her shield is physical in nature. She can project it around anyone she wishes to protect." They were ahead of them now; thankfully, someone was easing up the storm.

"Cain knows."

"So does Van." Tanya sighed in relief, as a wolf dove into the waters in front of them, easily battling the current towards Bella and Lori.

"I've got a plan." She eyed a massive tree. "We'll build them a bridge."

"It's worth a shot." Jonah nodded.

The two of them easily caused the tree to tumble across the raging water, forming a natural bridge.

"Now we use the rope." Jonah signaled to Dirk and Louis and they tightened their end.

"No, it won't work." She tied his end of the rope around her waist, jumped in, and used the tree bridge as her anchor. "Dirk, Louis, keep a firm hold on the rope. Jonah, be ready to pull us out."

The three men nodded.

Logan had Bella and Lori safely on his massive back. Upon seeing the tree bridge and Tanya, he dug his paws into the sediment to slow down, and not crash into her or the tree. Bella was shielding them, but there was no sense taking chances.  _We're almost home free, Trouble. Promise._

 _Logan, how did you know?_ Bella had never tried to use her shield against an element like raging water, so she was nearly tapped out. Logan had dove under them, resurfacing so they were both safely between his massive shoulder blades.

 _The storm and that familiar feeling, so I went with that._ Logan let Tanya climb up his shoulder, so that she could take Lori from Bella.

Bella snuggled down into his warm fur.

_Your next, baby sister. I've gotta phase back._

Bella was sound asleep.

_Or not, you've got a death grip on my fur, and the right bank looks to be an easy climb. We'll just let you snooze until we can get you some place dry and warm._

"Careful, Van. She might fall…" Tanya wasn't all for his plan.

Ears flat, growling low in his throat, eyes narrowed to slits, he proceeded over to the bank.

"Van says otherwise, T." Jonah pulled her out of the water and up onto the log bridge.

"I wouldn't have dropped her. We're sisters now." Tanya sulked.

"Hey, T. No one is saying you would have. Van's just being protective, as it's his Trouble and all that. He's been her shadow since she could walk, so this doesn't surprise me at all." Jonah frowned at the tears shining in Tanya's eyes.

* * *

 

Carlisle, Jazz, and Jake appeared beside Dirk and Louis, who were both tending to Lori.

Logan was eye to eye with Jake, who reached up to get Bella, as he was halfway up the bank. He growled a warning for Jake to back off.

 _Let me get Bells off your back first and then we'll go-rounds. You're third rung on the ladder, pal. So deal._ Jake now had Bella in his arms and she instinctively snuggled into the warmth of his shoulder.

"I've got you, baby. Jazz has a nice warm blanket to wrap you up in too." He kissed the top of her head, eyes still on Logan. Alpha to Alpha, signaling him to back off.

"Kid, you are way out of your weight class. Give me baby sister then if you're still feeling territorial be my guest, go one-on-one with Van." Jazz wrapped her up in a warm thermal blanket, carrying her over to Carlisle, a good hundred yards from the two Alpha wolves. "That's why Alice added an extra set of clothes…the little piss ante is gonna get his paws handed to him by Van."

"Those two are the least of my worries, getting this little one, and my daughter out of the elements takes priority over Jake's need to prove himself to Van." Carlisle was in full doctor mode. "Cain, I could use a little magic to get us…" All of them, minus Logan and Jake, vanished. Leaving behind a rucksack with changes of clothing and weather gear for the two of them.

* * *

 

Jake continued to stare down Logan, as he kicked off his shoes.

"I'm the next generation, Old Timer. The Alpha of my Pack. Heir to my ancestors' legacy. Trained by Jazz, Em, and Edward. More than a match for your geriatric hide." As if to prove his prowess, he stripped before he phased.

Two ginormous alpha wolves squared off against each other, one a quarter of the size of his opponent.

Jake made the first move, attacking him head-on. Logan easily sent him flying with a swipe of his massive paw to Jake's chest.

Jake tried a side attack, but Logan was faster and once again, he went flying, only this time he righted himself landing on all fours.

Logan didn't give him time to regroup, launching at Jake, pinning him on his back, his teeth on Jake's throat.  _I own you, junior. Yield or I leave you with a scar to remember your arrogance by._

Jake had never witnessed such speed or control in one of his kind before, and wisely submitted to his teacher.  _I am way out of my league. I yield to the Master Alpha. Sorry about the insults…You are as Quil would say 'The Big Bad Dog'._

 _I've got centuries on you, junior. You have a hell of a lot to learn..._ Logan caught sight of the new arrivals as Edward leaped effortlessly over to their side of the river.  _Ah, shit! Eddie's awake and he's got Ness with him. This looks beyond bad. Cripes, does he look pissed! He heals faster than even me!_

_Nah, Nessie knows I was being a smartass. It's big brother that can't fathom how why we're roughhousing while Bells is sleeping off her latest adventure. Yeah, Oberon called it mind over matter. His need to get to Bells forced his body to up his healing process. Ness was trying to calm him down when we left, but Edward can't be stopped if his Juliet needs him._

The two wolves eyed the two of them with wary eyes.

"Van, would you kindly remove your teeth from my son's throat or we'll go rounds again. This time I promise you will be keeping company with Angela as a patient on the Were floor of the hospital, only you'll be in the ICU." Edward, cool as ice, eyes hard as steel and dark as the deepest emerald glowing with licks of amber gold fire, dared him to defy his request.

Nessie peeked over her Daddy's shoulder, big brown eyes wide with concern, even though she knew Jake's attitude had been the catalyst that triggered the lesson in respect, and it looked frightfully bad. "Wolfe's sorry, Uncle Logan. He's like that about Momma because she's a part of him from long, long, ago. Just like, he's a part of her. Daddy understands, but I can understand why it would frustrate you." She whimpered shakily.

Logan eased back from Jake and in less time than it takes to blink, the two wolves were lying down in front of Edward, their heads between their paws looking forlornly up at Ness.

Ness took something from the pocket of her mackintosh, a new weatherproof camera, to capture the moment in time. It made her itch to sketch it. "You two look like brothers who were caught for being very naughty."

"Van, get up it's embarrassing. You weren't in the wrong to pin his ears back. Jake needed an attitude adjustment." Edward ignored Jake's snort and rolling of the eyes at his remarks.

 _He didn't want me to take Bells. He growled at me for reaching to take her from his back and it irked me, okay. I'm not used to that look from anyone but you._ Jake pled his case to deaf ears.

"You were on an adrenalin high from rescuing our trouble magnet and the child that she dove in to save. It's understandable that you would wish to put Jacob in this place for running his mouth off like an arrogant piss ante." Edward nodded in understanding, his temper cooling.

"Daddy, momma isn't cursed anymore, so the trouble magnet comment was uncalled-for. She was rescuing the girl and Uncle Logan dove in to assist her. Wolfe's sulking because he wasn't able to help, as you're peeved that Momma's moved on to being the hero instead of the damsel-in-distress. Jake's clashing with Uncle Logan, because he's the Master Alpha of all the Weres, and it's ingrained in him to rebel against authority." Nessie correct him.

Jake whined.

"Point taken, angel face." Edward kissed her tiny hand, before continuing his conversation with Logan.

 _Jacob, because of circumstances out of his control, had to grow up long before his time. His mother died when he was eleven and his father was stricken with MS. Therefore, he rebels against any authority, but he steps up when needed without any hesitation. He became an Alpha at barely seventeen. Embraced his birthright, so that I could save Bella's life and not cause a war between our tribes. You, see sacrifice is something both of you have in common, taking one for those you love. Jake's a good man, a little brother, and son to me. I need the two of you to coincide peacefully. Bella and Nessie need it. Can you make this work for our girls? Their needs trump ours. Bella is mine for eternity, but Jake will always share a piece of her heart, as the two of them were soul mates a very long time ago. He does rank higher than you that wasn't just him running his mouth off, it's fact. Bella was who his people refer to as 'the third wife'. Perhaps, the essence of her lost soul is now in our Ness and why the two of them are a perfect match. I know it's reaching theory wise, but then again the imprinting process is fascinating to me._ Edward calmly explained the facts to Logan.

 _Lilly knew 'The third wife', so anything's possible, it does make sense though. Yeah, little brother, I can easily make it work. Jacob and I understand each other now. What you both walked in on was my proving a point to my student. Earning his respect, setting up the ground rules. I wasn't going to hurt him much, merely leave him a mark remember his arrogance by. I'm the Master Alpha of our kind. He has no choice but to accept that._ Logan got up and padded over to pick the rucksack up with his teeth. It was time to phase back to their human personas. One growl from him had Jake following him into the forest.

* * *

 

"Nessie sweetie, how much did you capture with your new camera?" Edward swung her around so that she was cuddled in his arms.

"I only got video of their wolf battle. You wouldn't let me see my Wolfe phase, so I missed that first part completely." Nessie sulked up at her father.

"That's right, baby, and you'll never see him phase like he did until you're thirty." Edward kissed her forehead.

"Thirty?" Nessie narrowed her eyes. "What's the big deal about him phasing that has you in parental mode major? And why do they have to make themselves scarce when they turn back?"

"Because, little pixie, we either have to strip down to nothing or shred our clothing when we phase." Logan stepped out of the forest, followed by Jake his face flushed a few shades of red under his russet skin. "Your Daddy isn't ready for you to see your Wolfe in his altogether yet."

"Oh", Her eyes as big as saucers for a moment as the words sunk in, but then changed thoughtful and serene. "That does make things clearer about his actions, but as for my being thirty, well, that's not gonna happen. Daddy can dream though." She smiled serenely at Jake.

Edward growled, narrowing his eyes at Jake.

Logan threw his head back roaring with laughter.

Jake wisely had no comment, aside from, "Can we go now? Bella needs us."

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Thirty

Revelations


	30. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Bella awoke with Nessie snuggled in her arms.

She spied Angela sitting on the loveseat reading a book on Weres. She looked completely healed, the picture of good health.

How long had she been sleeping? The bedside clock read three in the afternoon. Her head ached and it hurt to open her eyes. She had rescued the girl, but had her selflessness caused harm to her precious cargo? If that were so then Edward would never be able to forgive her. Was that why he wasn't with her? She'd lost her babies and now he couldn't stand the sight of her anymore?

Tears burned in her eyes. Had her need to be her own woman sabotaged her entire existence?

Nessie blinked open her eyes, as her mother's silent tears rained down on her sleeping face. "Momma, whatever is the matter? Does your head hurt? Daddy and the Grandpas' thought it might. The babies made you sleep forever, but then you did save Lorelei from drowning, so you more than earned your rest. Auntie Angela was released from the hospital yesterday. She and I have been watching over you when Daddy has to go growl at Grandpa that you aren't waking up. It's been nearly two days, but then the elder grandpas' said you needed to recharge again. Sleep is the best medicine for someone who tapped out their powers like you did rescuing Lori. He can't hear you either, so that has him climbing the walls. Grandpa Carlisle and Daddy went to take the pups and Missy for a walk, so we're here watching over you."

She placed her palm on Bella's damp cheek. "No, Momma. The babies are fine. Daddy's not here because he's worried out of his mind, not because he's cross at you for acting like a rebellious newborn and breaking him when he wouldn't leave you alone." She crooned in her soothing melodic voice.

"Bella!" Angela looked up from her book, eyes shining with relief. She set the book down beside her and in a blink; she was standing beside the bed.

"Thank goodness, you're finally awake. I've been so worried about you." She poured her a glass of water and gave her the medicine that Carlisle had left for her when she woke up. "Carlisle said for you to take these. They're for your headache."

Bella sat up and her stomach started to instantly revolt. "Nessie baby, I need to use the bathroom…" She wheezed the nausea was getting worse.

"Momma…" Ness immediately let her go and Bella bolted for the bathroom.

"Morning sickness," Angela surmised from hearing her retching in the bathroom. "It's common during the first trimester. I'll fix her a cool cloth for her heard. Nessie sweetie, would you be a love and go get her some tea and crackers to munch on."

"The babies make her sick? Like I made her sick?" Ness bit down on her lip, her big brown eyes wide with worry.  _Daddy! Momma's sick! Auntie Angela says she needs tea and crackers for her tummy! She's in the bathroom retching and sounds miserable!_

"Nessie, it's nothing to worry about." Angela scooped her up for a hug. The poor baby was trembling like a leaf. "My mom had it when she was carrying my brothers. It really is common during the early stages of pregnancy."

"I want my lion…" Bella croaked miserably, stumbling out of the bathroom.

"I'm here, angel." Edward rushed into the bedroom with half the family on his heels. He went to sweep her up into his arms, but she turned and bolted for the bathroom again with him chasing after her.

"I'll go get her some tea that should soothe her tummy." Esme had just the remedy for morning sickness soothing peppermint tea and toast. She breezed back to the kitchen.

"I'll go get her some crackers to nibble on…" Alice didn't even wish to think that it could soon be her with morning sickness. Bella sounded miserable and just the thought of it made her bolt out the door after her mother.

"Expectant mothers are often plagued with bouts of nausea particularly when they first awaken in the morning. Tea, toast, or crackers are often the solution to what will calm her stomach again." Carlisle said calmly, though it pained him to hear her miserable.

"They're not making her sick like I did, are they Grandpa?" Nessie sniffled, eyes pooled with tears.

"No, sweetie, she's not in any danger and as difficult as it is to watch, this is perfectly normal during the first trimester." He took her from Angela and cuddled her against his shoulder.

"I hurt her so much! I killed her Grandpa! Having me killed her and I don't want that to happen to her ever again!" She sobbed against his shoulder.

"Renesmee, you did not kill your mother. She was human, but strong enough to fight for you every second of the day. Nothing could have stopped her from having you and your Daddy stopped at nothing to save you both. Her days as a human were numbered long before you were even an idea. She made her choice the second that she and my son locked eyes. Bella is the strongest immortal that I have ever known. She was also the strongest willed human, a one of a kind miracle just like you." Carlisle crooned soothingly, as he rocked her in his arms.

"Ness, you are our miracle…" Bella croaked weakly, her head lying on Edward's shoulder, as he carried her back to bed.  _You didn't hurt me. You were my 'little nudger' and nothing was going to stop me from having you. I gave my life to have you and I'd do it again. These three are going to be so lucky to have a big sister like you. I'm fine, minus my run to the bathroom, and a headache. I'm great. I panicked when I first awoke and sat up too quickly, the babies didn't like it. A little tea, toast, a saltine cracker or two and I'll be all better. Promise._

"Renesmee, you are our gift from heaven. You amaze us everyday. You were an innocent babe; you had no control over anything while Bella was nurturing you inside her. I realize that you might think that because of my terror of the unknown or losing Bella made me go quite mad. I was selfishly thinking of myself during that time. What I wanted and not of the impossible wish that the Powers had granted us. Then you touched my mind and nothing and no one was going to stop me from saving you both." Edward said softly. Hearing her words had nearly undone him.

"I heard everything, felt all of your emotions. I wanted you to love me like Momma did. I couldn't use that to talk to Jake and his thoughts…" Nessie's voice broke, tears streamed down her cheeks.

"How he felt made me determined to help Momma, so he wouldn't hurt anymore. He was in so much pain, had sacrificed so much, and he hated me as much as I loved him. I felt the power of the hatred, him plotting my death, up until the second our eyes met. I'd killed Bella was being chanted repeatedly in his head. Then our eyes met and hate changed to such love, joy, and peacefulness. It made me smile and then the feeling of relief as Momma's heart started beating again. Everything was going to be alright, but now we all had to wait for her to wake up again." Nessie said softly, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Ness, you have to tell us when you're hurting. We are stronger than you think. Letting this fester inside isn't healthy for you or your mental wellbeing." Edward felt like a fool for not cluing in on how traumatized their little girl actually was or how she'd hidden her feelings from all of them all so she wouldn't upset the balance.

"I didn't think that you might need therapy after all that you've been through…" Bella had her snuggled in her arms. "I'm so sorry that I was so caught up in my own happiness to have seen that you were hiding so much pain inside."

"You were such a well adjusted, happy, little girl that none of us saw it and I out all of us should have." Carlisle growled hoarsely eyes pained.

"None of it bothered me until now, so there wasn't anything for you to pick up on." Nessie whimpered. "I can usually lock all of it away, as it's in the past, but with Momma and Daddy at odd with each other lately it's been difficult to not dwell on it all. I'm old enough to understand why you felt the way you did, but now that Momma's carrying my siblings it's hard not to feel conflicted about it all."

"You need to talk to Aiden." Angela finally found her voice again. "I did this morning and I felt so much better. He's magic, just like your grandfathers. His is a healing magic which is exactly what you need."

"He helped Daddy understand Momma and he's teaching me how to tune in to Lady, Missy, and Rad's needs, as the three of them are a trio now. Focusing on them has made things easier when everything starts to weigh on me again." Ness wasn't against the idea, she loved her Uncle Aiden.

"He's an empath of the highest order, always in tune to everything around him. It's the main reason he retired from being a watcher, his mind couldn't handle the conflict and needed peace." Carlisle smiled at Angela. "That was thoughtful of you, Angela. Thank you, for suggesting the perfect solution to set Ness right again."

* * *

 

"I know what it feels like to think that you killed your mom. I was the reason Mom was in the SUV that horrible afternoon. Lauren was throwing a pool party and I didn't want to be left out, everyone was going to be there. Mom was working on a piece for National Geographic on the Quileute tribe. Dad was away camping with the twins and their Cub Scout troop. I was supposed to be working on the food and clothing drive for the food pantry, but the party was more important in my eyes. I threw a snit until Mom agreed to take me." Angela walked over to stare out the French doors leading out to the deck.

"I didn't want to sit up front with her, as she'd lectured me on why it was important to give back to the community that the food and clothing drive that I'd been working on before Jess had called took precedence over Lauren's party. I'd wanted to go swimming, so I closed my eyes zoning her out, listening to the music blasting in my ears…Then everything…my whole world shattered…" Her voice trembled, as those old hurts panged in her heart once more.

"There was this horrendous crash, such an awful squealing of metal being crushed as the truck slammed into Mom's driver's side door. I had my seatbelt on, but I still suffered cuts, abrasions, and broken bones. The impact had sent our Landrover rolling at least three times until it righted itself again. I blacked out. The fire department had to pry open the SUV to get to me. Mom died on impact, it was a miracle that I only suffered minor injuries."

"I was never the same after that. It took me months to talk to anyone. I'd just sit staring out the window of my room. I went through the motions at school. Did what everyone expected of me to get them to leave me be. I didn't dream, but then that was my minds way of protecting itself. Then one day something in me broke. I started screaming at my brothers. I couldn't stop crying. Dad had been waiting patiently for me to finally breakdown, all the while dying inside as he watched me suffer over mom's death. He called Eric's mom at the Mental Wellness Center. She came over and waited me out until I finally started talking. Dad and the twins were already seeing her to help deal with losing mom."

"I thought it was healed. The hurt, guilt, all of it, but then it happened again with Ben. Bringing it all back to the surface again…I was selfish, not thinking about anyone but my feelings…" She turned back to look at them, tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

 

"Ang, I…you always acted like your mom was alive. I was so caught up in my situation that I never questioned it. She was always gone or off somewhere, even on the day of the wedding…" Bella's heart bled for her.

Edward and Carlisle were speechless.

"I regress sometimes during important occasions. It's easier that way and no one minds it when I do. It's why Ben, Jess, all of them humor me. You weren't even close to being back to yourself again, so you didn't ask questions, and did whatever was asked of you to get Charlie to leave you be. You were stressed out of your mind. I came very close to confronting Edward and Alice about it too. Ben thought it better to stay out of it. You were at least talking, trying to get back to routine again, and so blissfully in love with Edward that much was clear. He wasn't the threat, but Jacob Black seemed to be, at least in my eyes." Angela sat down on the edge of the bed.

Nessie sprang out of Bella's arms to hug Angela. "Auntie Ang, will you sit with me when I talk to Uncle Aiden?" She asked softly.

"I'd be happy to, sweetie. Would you like to go find him now or wait a little while?" She cuddled her close.

Looking over Angela's shoulder at her parents it was clear that they were troubled and her momma needed calm. "Now would be best, unless Momma still needs me." Nessie sighed heavily, as if the weight of the world were on her tiny shoulders.

"Nessie, your needs come first. I'll be fine. Your Daddy needs to hold me and you need to go see Aiden." Bella smiled weakly, all she wanted to do was curl up against Edward and have a good cry. Two of her loved ones were hurting and she felt helpless because she couldn't make the hurt go away.

"I'm not letting your mother out of my sight, angel face. Go talk to Aiden. He has a magic way of fixing what's broken in ones very soul or getting you to think clearer again when your life's turned upside-down." Edward reached out to touch Nessie's cheek.

"I'll watch over them, precious. Aiden is in the Solarium catching up on paper work. He'll more than welcome the break." Carlisle smiled.

"Then all of us will bake some sweets." Esme was standing quietly in the doorway with the tray of tea, toast, and crackers for Bella in her hands.

"Peanut butter Monster cookies?" Nessie perked up a little at the thought of biting into a gooey cookie.

"Skies the limit." Esme smiled. "Alice took Lori with her into town for a mini makeover. Poor baby, no wonder she's so clumsy. She's a Were and her body can't keep up with her growth spurts."

"Thirteen is usually the magic number and she had no one to tell her what was happening." Carlisle sighed heavily.

"She's an orphan?" Bella asked softly, eyes pained.

"Lorelei has never had to want for anything. Aiden is the founder and benefactor of children's homes all over the country. He staffs them all with people who will surround the children with love, guidance, and protection. Nearly all of the homes are for mortal children, sans one. Haven Ranch deals mainly with orphans whose parent's were anything but human. Half, a quarter perhaps, but not entirely human. Their children often never get to be raised by their parents, as the darker of our kind find hunting Pixie, Fairy, and Were half-breeds a challenge. Lori's parents were killed by the darkest of our kind." Carlisle explained gravely.

"James and Victoria killed her family didn't they?" Bella whispered shakily.

"Yes, it's one of the reasons Logan was so furious at us. James' favorite meals were half- breeds, particularly Pixie. It's why he hunted Alice as a human and you being Pixie and Fairy, well, you were the ultimate prize." Edward said bitterly.

"All of Aiden's lost ones are special in his heart, but Lori is by far his favorite, as he's been a part of her life since she was born. Haven is an hour's drive by car or ten minutes if you run. It's the safest place bar none for children like Lori. It's protected by the upper-gentry, as are all of Aiden's kids."

"Bella, our family is flawed in so many ways; mostly we're very selfish creatures. And we try to make up for it with our charities, foundations, and causes. Our family comes first above all else or that's how we were until you came into our lives. You changed us all for the better." Esme sighed heavily, setting the tray on the nightstand.

"Staying out of the eyes of the Volturi isn't selfish, that's survival. Aro wanted Edward and Alice in the worst way. I've seen every outcome; none of them is any I wish to relive. Yes, I get Edward, but I lose everyone else. I'll take your being selfish to that any day." Bella corrected her.

"I'm always the prize catch, nothing ever changes. James, Victoria, and their newborns cull most of the town and Reservation hunting me. The Volturi clean up the mess and any witnesses are easily disposed of. Edward rescues me. He's always in a Volturi uniform, but with golden eyes. You see, my childhood safe haven is always the white Victorian in the forest. I run there to hide, but James is waiting for me…"

"Sweetheart, we understand. There's no need to do this to yourself. The past is the past. We will all look forward to the bright future ahead of us." Edward cuddled her close, as Bella was trembling.

Carlisle, Esme, and Ang were shown all of her dark visions. The three of them were stunned at how strong Bella was to have to endure seeing what could have been on a reoccurring basis.

"Momma, calm your mind or the Elder Grandpas' are going to…"

"See what the devil set her off to thinking doom and gloom thoughts again." Cain appeared in a flash of fire.

"She needs calm after her act of heroism, not turmoil." Oberon appeared beside him in a flash of lightning.

"I needed answers and got them, so no harm done…" Bella bristled at being treated like glass again. "I'm fine, grandfathers…" She winced; her head was starting to pound.

"Angela, Renesmee. Aiden is waiting for you in the Solarium." Cain motioned with his hand and they vanished.

"Carlisle. Logan and Jasper are both in need of your medical expertise. Jacob reacted badly to hearing Nessie's confession and went berserk because of it. Logan finally got the result he was after, Jake can phase into something other than a wolf. Unfortunately neither of them was ready for him to phase into an angry polar bear, then a tiger, and then after they finally got him in hand flew off to brood as an eagle." Oberon snapped his fingers and he was gone.

"Esme, Tanya is looking for you." She also vanished, leaving them alone with Edward and Bella.

* * *

 

"Edward stays. I want my lion." Bella growled, narrowing her eyes at her grandfathers daring them to take him from her.

"I'm not going anywhere, angel. They just cleared our room, because you were getting upset, and are still suffering from the after effects of your heroism." Edward took the tea from the tray on the nightstand and handed it to her.

"I saved her. I have a right to know about the girl I rescued." Bella sulked, as she sipped her tea.

"Lorelei is your cousin. My granddaughter Aurora was her mother." Cain settled himself on the loveseat.

"That would mean that she's Dad's niece and not an orphan at all…" Bella choked on her tea, her grandfather's announcement floored her.

"Aurora fell in love with Michael Exavior, a Were, one of Aiden's lost ones. They married and settled here on the ranch. Michael was Logan's best friend and like a son to Aiden." Cain continued.

"Grandpa, why didn't Aiden take her then and how did James and Victoria…" She wheezed, her stomach was rolling again, and she gladly bit down on the saltine cracker Edward fed her.

"Isabella Marie, Cain is trying to tell you what you wish to know, but only if you lie there quietly and listen." Oberon conjured a cool cloth and set it on her forehead and then a tonic to soothe her tummy and aching head.

"What's in it?" Bella wrinkled her nose at the brew that he was trying to get her to drink.

"Drink it. You need this for you and your little ones. Plus, it will soothe your morning sickness and cure any after effects that your body is suffering from." Oberon ordered softly.

"Bella, drink it. It can't be any worse than the Power Juice. Please, for me, my love." Edward used the magic word and she was sunk.

"Bella, please drink your tonic. Charlie needs to see that you are in wonderful health. He's had more than his share of shocks these past few days and he needs to know that you're on the mend when he arrives here this evening." Cain played his ace.

Bella reluctantly drank every drop and it tasted like the best chocolate mint shake that she had ever had in her life. "It looked so weird, but that was really good. I'll be good. Please, finish your story."

"Logan was away in Canada. Aiden was off doing a favor for a friend and that was why James and Victoria were able to seek out their prey. Lori was only a few days old. Her parents were no match for a double attack. Aiden returned the next day to find Michael and Aurora dead. James and Victoria had displayed them out on the front porch."

"Victoria had spared Lori. They found her in her bassinet. The rest of his crew had been on the far side of the ranch taking care of the two miles fencing that Victoria and James had destroyed and were none the wiser until they returned that morning to find their boss and Logan half out of their mind with rage. Logan vowed to hunt them down and make them pay for their crimes. Lori was an innocent human newborn. She showed no signs of her lineage and it was decided that the safest place for her would be Haven Ranch. Logan and Aiden are her honorary Uncles; it wasn't until just recently on her thirteenth birthday that she showed any signs of being an immortal. It's the only reason why no one even tried to explain to her what her parents were. She only knows that they gave their very lives to save her."

"Aiden was off watching over me, wasn't he?" Bella blinked back tears. "That curse was able to hurt so many innocents and cause so much pain. Lori isn't an orphan. She's my cousin and therefore she belongs with us. She looks so much like me that we could easily pass for sisters. We can turn the Guest Room at the cottage into her bedroom or just add another floor. Emmett wanted to when we renovated it last time, and the castle design does fit us to a T. She deserves to know her family. Logan is going to be living in Forks, as he's the Master Alpha. Lilly is going to be there as well so it's just what she needs."

"Bella, Charlie, and Sue are well aware of the situation and have already made plans to bring Lori back with them to Forks. Alice is also quite fond of her Great-Niece, so we shall see which of the three of you she chooses." Cain waited for her to demand answers, but she was calm in her reply.

"Alice is my Great-Aunt? She's yours and you haven't told her yet? Does she even know?" It made sense, as James liked to hunt Pixies, so she calmly took the news in stride. "How did she get taken from you?"

"Alicia was stolen from us by the accoucheuse attending my Fiona, she didn't utter a sound when she was born, and we were told that she had been stillborn. The accoucheuse had planned the abduction for weeks and we were too distraught to question the stillborn newborn that was shown to us. Alicia was taken from us, gone…"

"Oh Grandpa…"

"Fiona never once believed the newborn baby girl that they had shown us was hers, Alicia was alone, and unable to see or hear, locked away in a dark room. The years passed by like leaves falling from the trees. The accoucheuse, fearing her soul was damned, came to us begging for leniency, as her family was plagued by misfortune. Alicia had been born deaf, blind, and human, so her crime hadn't been a crime at all, for our Princess had been far from perfect. She had switched Alicia with a baby that had died. She'd cast an enchantment on the doctor and nurses to forget, so no one was ever the wiser."

"Fiona was furious, as was I. We stripped all of her family of their immortality, and sentenced them all to live out their remaining years with the mortals. I immediately ordered a search for her, but to no avail. That is until some years later Logan reported to me that he had two more siblings, as Carlisle had adopted two more into his coven. Logan had lost touch with them over the years and had finally caught up with them again in Denali, just before the move to Forks. Lilly had seen her and knew instantly that she was my missing daughter. Alice Cullen's scent seemed more Pixie than vampire, her mannerisms were regal, and she was the mirror image of my Fiona. Alice was also gifted with the sight, also like her mother. The key to the puzzle that only I knew was that everything was new to her, as if she had never experienced interacting with other humans before she was changed." Cain sighed deeply.

"No wonder you're so fascinated with Carlisle's family. Alice was there, but she was happily settled, so you focused on me instead. I was a fourteen-year-old accident challenged teenager and needed you far more than Alice did. I'm sorry that it's taken this long to finally meet your daughter." Bella got out of bed to go comfort her grandfather. "I'm sorry that must have been so difficult on you, not being able to tell her…"

"All I wanted was her happiness, as did Fiona. She was more than happy with Jasper and her adopted family. You were never a choice Isabella. I vowed to keep you safe and watch over you until you were also safely, where you belonged. After you moved to Forks and everything was set into motion all I could do was watch as your destiny unfolded before you." Cain kissed the top of her head, as she curled up beside him.

"I'm curious did Grandma Fiona make you only a watcher or did Charlie ask you to take care of Edward being in my life?

"Fiona and Kira both stepped in when Charlie asked me to handle Edward. Little did he know that I arranged for the two of you to meet. I informed him that he had to trust you or risk losing you, not that he heeded my warning Charlie is as stubborn as his father. His plan was for Jacob to win you over, particularly after the two of you bonded during Edward's voluntary exile from your life."

"I was a novice at relationships. I was trying to track Victoria…" Edward muttered in his defense.

Cain ignored his mutterings and continued with his take on the whole situation. "I thought differently, as the pup was so love sick that he was blinded to what you were doing to yourself. Even Charlie turned a blind eye on your accidents or rash actions, because Jacob could do no wrong in his eyes. That was until he changed and you were broken yet again. After that he didn't feel that either of them were worthy of you."

"That's because Charlie was in denial of everything around him. What he chose to dismiss was all around him and Bella was in the center of it all." Oberon opened up the French doors to let in some fresh air that and he had a feeling that Tatiana's patience had worn thin and her arrival was imminent.

Edward picked up the remote on the nightstand, turned on the flat screen, and pressed the play button. "Enough with whether Charlie tried to have me killed, none of that matter. I would much rather focus on the good than the bad, like say our three little miracles that Bella is nurturing inside her."

* * *

 

Edward had frowned at Carlisle's decision to have Logan bring him a 4-D ultrasound machine from the hospital. They'd never had any luck using ultrasound with Ness. He'd humored Carlisle and was stunned speechless by the images that the highly advanced machine was able to show them about the developing embryos thriving inside his wife. He could clearly distinguish three distinct little beings a week into their creation, yet already the equivalent of three-week-old embryos. Carlisle was so pleased with the results that he had ordered one be delivered to the house back home.

The DVD that he had made for him of the babies had kept him sane during the endless nights of holding Bella while she slept like the dead in his arms. The only reassurance that she was on the mend was when she would sigh three names in her sleep. Michael, Anthony, and Aurora were fine names; it made him ponder what their middle names might eventually be. They appeared so tiny on the big screen, yet with his keen eyesight he could easily make out every detail that was forming on their tiny tadpole like forms. The three of them were right on schedule and there was no sign of the accelerated growth as had been with Ness. True they were ahead of schedule by human standards, but then the three of them would make their appearance in a little over twenty weeks from now.

"They're so tiny and wonderful!" Bella cried out in delight, eyes filling with tears. She looked over at Edward. He seemed mesmerized by the images on the screen. "Did Carlisle have reason to worry or were you driving him insane because I wasn't waking up?"

"Carlisle needed a means of reassuring him, and it also gave him peace of mind. Mortal medical technology is nearly as intriguing as Avalonian medicine…" Oberon's retort was cut short by the flashy entrance of four new arrivals on the outside deck.

"Father, you have been watching over all of them long enough. It is our turn to see to their needs." Ian growled softly.

Standing beside him on his left was Kira and Fiona and to his right Tatiana.

Bella and Edward smiled in welcome, but were unable to find their voices. Their arrival had been quite a shock to them both.

Ian was the image of his father, but Bella could clearly see Charlie's features in him as well. Ian unlike his father and Uncle was dressed in jeans, denim shirt, and soft kid leather boots. His deep brown eyes gazed lovingly at Bella and his brow rose as he took in what the three of them were watching. "Uncle's miracle has provided the two of you with a blessing times three."

"Ian, the three little ones will be a welcome addition to our family. I will see to it that our Bella is given what she needs to insure a safe and uneventful birth…" Kira's golden eyes darkened to amber as she saw what was to be. "On St. Valentines Day…the perfect gift for two such deserving as our Bella and Edward…St. Patrick's Day for our Alice and then the vernal equinox for our Esme…Seven little miracles in seven months time, they will be very gifted little babies as that is quite the magical of numbers." She smiled happily wrapping her arm around Ian's waist and laying her head against his strong shoulder.

Kira was the very image of Bella, but her eyes were more golden brown in color. She like her husband was dressed casually in jeans, a blue silk blouse, and soft leather boots.

"There is much happiness for all of us to look forward to." Fiona glided over to sit on the arm of the loveseat. "Cain, is it so difficult for you still to ask for help? I had hoped that you had learned humility during your time watching over her."

"I am a stubborn fool, heart of mine. But thanks to Bella and Nessie I am learning to change my ways." Cain took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Between the four of us we should be able to find a counter incantation to my husband's jinx on our Bella. He's apt at the elements, healing, and rudimentary magic, anything complex and he does more harm than good. No matter, what he cast on her can be reversed in time and as Orion and Kara, Cameron and Celestra are watching over the kingdoms we have endless time in which to figure out the solution and to get to know all of our family here on Earth." Titania breezed over to Oberon and he pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

"My magic is weak from my long slumber, but it's true that you far exceed me in magic wielding, my flame." He reluctantly broke off the kiss when Ian cleared his throat reminding him that they were far from alone.

Fiona and Titania were sisters. Two of three, they were triplets. Their sister Allana was Aiden's mother. The three of them were practically identical except for their hair color and eyes. Fiona's was raven black with shocking violet blue eyes. Titania's was fiery red-gold with eyes the color of the finest emeralds. Allana's was golden blonde with deep azure blue eyes. They had chosen to wear iridescent silk dresses. Radiant red for Fi and deep emerald green for Ti.

"I prevented your son from ending Logan and Jasper. Renesmee's confession caused him emotional strife. The lad forgot himself for a bit, and let his emotions control his actions." Ian causally informed Bella and Edward.

"Renesmee is his life that she knew what he was thinking, feeling, during a time when many of us were feeling conflicted about the situation has completely thrown him for a loop. He'll brood for a while and then come seek out Bella for guidance and support." Edward sighed deeply. "Jake hasn't let loose emotion wise for months, it seems that he too was in need of some therapy."

"Poor Jake…" Bella blinked back fresh tears.

 _Jake must be devastated to lose it like that. I don't understand why it was surprising news for him when he was the one to tell me that he and Ness were bonded even while I was carrying her. He had to realize that if she could talk to you then odds were that she could hear what everyone was saying, thinking, and feeling around me before she was born... Come on, this is so not fair! I'm a highly emotional person and it upsets the babies. I can't help it that I'm Emo right now and they want peaceful serenity._ Bella's emotions brought about another bout of nausea and she bolted for the bathroom.

"She's going to be miserable for the next six months, if the babies are going to make her sick every time she gets upset." Edward went to tend to Bella.  _Jake was in denial. We all were to a point; it's harder on him because the two of them are soul bonded. Please, baby, relax your mind, calm your emotions, and the nausea will pass. The babies are reacting to your emotions. I haven't a clue how, as they're still in the embryonic stages of their creations, but it's the only thing that makes any sense._

"Not even four weeks into their creation and already having their say." Ian eyed the flat screen.

"Bella is a highly emotional Lass and has been all of her life. She's sensitive and empathic to everyone around her. She's selfless and focuses on other loved ones needs above her own." Cain pulled Fiona down onto his lap, it had been forever since he'd held her.

"Dad, these past two decades have done wonders with you and Uncle Oberon. Your task of watching over Bella and Charlie as well taught you patience, selflessness, and caring. Uncle Oberon was sentenced to sleep by Aunt Ti, but since Nessie awakened him has learned the same lessons by watching from his tree and the viewing pool." Kira sighed eyeing the bathroom door.

"Cain finally put his own selfish wants behind him. Oberon's sleep cured him of their juvenile rivalry. Cain was left with no choice Bella was an innocent lamb caught between two rival lions." Fi's eyes shone with loving forgiveness, she turned in his arms so that she could kiss him.

"Oberon caused the mess by jumping to conclusions. Cain was over their rivalry when Alicia was stolen, as Oberon aided in the search. Cain interacted more with the tellurians, where as my husband preferred to observe them. Bethany's defection to the English Lord irritated him and then centuries later Maria falls for an American schoolteacher no less. Edward and Renee are both selfish needy creatures, even Charlie had to have his own ways. Bella was a ray of sunshine, a glimmer of hope that change for the better was on the horizon." Ti arched a brow at the wolf lying forlornly on the deck.  _Darling, conjure some clothing fit for a teenager, young Jacob needs to return to normal._

Oberon had already conjured clothing for Jake in his arms. "The Lad has had a rough couple of days, as he's been just as worried about Bella as Edward and Nessie's confession caused something inside him to break." He walked out onto the deck and set the clothing in front of the forlorn wolf.

"There now, Wolfe. No one is cross with you; all of us have had our share of emotional meltdowns. You're seventeen, it happens." He watched the wolf sigh heavily.

"Bella is already emotionally distraught. She needs Zen, so you are going to have to suck it up and deal with the fact that Nessie forgave you even before your eyes met. She loved you before she even met you and you gave up your tribe to protect her. You broke off from Sam's Pack. Embraced your birthright. Shook off your prejudice towards Edward and his family to protect Bella and Ness. Nessie doesn't blame you for having conflicting feelings towards her while she was being nurtured inside Bella. You were terrified of losing your best friend and helpless to do anything about it. Edward was much the same, until Nessie touched his mind, had you touched Bella's belly then Renesmee would have been able to cement the link between the two of you before you gazed in each other's eyes. You ran feeling betrayed by Edward falling in love with his daughter, not wanting to think that maybe the baby might just be something other than a monster killing your best friend." Cain left Fiona to go set things straight with Jake.

Jake picked the clothes up with his teeth, and gimped off to phase back to his human self.

"Nice going, Dad. Kick the poor kid while he's already feeling like horseshit. You haven't changed that much after all, still the hard ass." Ian narrowed his eyes at his father in disgust.

"Bella is my priority not coddling a pup, because he was blind to what his soul mate was truly feeling and thinking during a time when everything around her was chaos. Nessie's feelings matter more, as it was her he was feeling negative towards and acting like a lion with a sore paw because his feelings were hurt. He needs to put the past away and focus on the now. Bella needs a calm and tranquil environment and she's going to have it. Charlie and Renee are both do to arrive in a few hours time that will be stressful enough for her, as he suffers from abandonment issues. Renee is another problem, she'll hover, and Bella can't take hovering." Cain turned as soon as the door to the bathroom opened.

"Bella needs a remedy for her morning sickness. She needs nourishment, as it's been two days since she's had anything other than blood to eat." Edward, eyes pained at what his love was going through, carried Bella back to bed.

"Not even Grandpa Oberon's green-minty-goodness stayed down. Zen isn't possible for me. I'm a highly emotional immortal. Jake needs comfort. My big brothers are most likely in traction. Dad and Mom are both coming, which is dicey enough, no offence Grandpa Ian and Grandma Kira you're not high on his welcome list. My Lion refuses to leave me and he hasn't hunted or eaten and needs nourishment as much as I do. Ness and Ang are an emotional mess and Lori's also on my mind. Zen is not possible." Bella downed another glass of minty goodness hopefully that would stay down.

"Two sons and a daughter will make one beyond miserable. The boys react to your emotions and the girl is content to leave her Da be for the time being, but that will also change. You will not be miserable for long, this passes for you, as the babies rely on you for nourishment and protection. Edward isn't as crucial for their development so he'll bare the brunt of their reactions to Bella's emotions." Fiona reassured her that not all was lost.

"Well, lion, you get your wish after all. You are going to be able to take this misery away from me and it'll be me who will be tending to you." Bella couldn't help but smirk at the thought of her perfect prince worshiping the toilet and munching on crackers.

"I would rather be the one miserable and am more than willing to endure whatever I have to if it means insuring that you and our babies are healthy during your pregnancy." Edward wasn't looking forward to that at all, but Bella was his main concern. His comfort and needs were second to that.

"Well, said Grandson. Oberon, Cain, and Ian were big babies during the times when their children were making them miserable. "It's clear that you have evolved beyond that and for that I am proud of you." Ti smiled warmly at him.

"Yes, well, we shall see just how much he's evolved when his children start making him miserable for upsetting their mother or just to spite him for not letting them have what they wish. Ian was notorious for that all he wanted was sweets and Fiona needed more than just dessert to eat." Cain muttered under his breath.

"Bethany wanted sweets as well and made me miserable until I made sure that Ti had more than her share of decadent desserts." Oberon rolled his eyes.

"Charlie had Kira constantly craving seafood, but I rarely suffered like two of you did during any of Kira's pregnancy's, because I was focused on Kira and not on a senseless rivalry with my brother." Ian knew how to shut the two of them up.

"Enough, we don't know if the little ones are going to make him miserable or not. Bella's nausea will soon pass and that is all that matters for the moment." Fiona ended this discussion.

"Bells?" Jake stood in the doorway, eyes pained, brow furrowed with worry. "Is it okay if I crash on the chaise in the corner for a while? I won't upset you or anything…" He eyed the four new elder grandparents warily. Ian had made him freeze to get him under control and his entire body was aching because of it.

Fiona breezed over to him, tenderly took him by the arm, and helped him over to the chaise. "No one here is going to harm you, young one. You need tending as much as anyone else, as you appear to be one big bruise."

"I'll live…" He gingerly lay down on the chaise and closed his eyes.

"Jake, you need to let Edward or Carlisle look you over…" Bella could clearly see the tale-tale signs of his battle with Logan and Jazz on his arms, legs, face, and chest seeing as all he was wearing were a pair of his cut off shorts. Angry red marks covered his russet skin. He looked miserable and completely defeated.

"Jake, the marks on your skin aren't just for show…" Edward narrowed his eyes, taking in just how badly he might be hurt, and his defeatist attitude worried him.

"Nothings broken, just sore as hell… Jazz and Logan got the worst of it…" Jake opened one eye to look at Ian. "And I thought sit was bad…" He reluctantly drank the brew Fiona had given him. "Not bad tastes like a chocolate fudge sundae..."

"Not all medicine has to taste ghastly. It's formulated to taste like your favorite treat that way you'll take it without any trouble." Fiona smiled brushing the bangs out of his eyes. "My son Ian's bite is often worse than his bark, but he had your best interest at heart. You were hurting and knew not what you were doing to your older brothers. They were trying their best not to hurt you as well and that is why they were injured as badly as they were."

"You were out of control, telling your mind to freeze seemed like the best strategy at the time. Sit would have been useless to use on a Were in a berserker rage, so I chose a command that would end your tantrum and save my brother-in-law and cousin in the process." Ian eyed the boy, who in all essence should be sleeping off his injuries like Jazz and Logan.

"Ya know what at this point nothing surprises me anymore and it more than makes sense as Alice thinks of her self as royalty. Logan doesn't look anything like a gypsy and it would more than explain why he and Edward resemble the Queen of the Fairies. I figure that if you're born with a rare gift that kinda makes you Pixie, Fairy, or both." Jake yawned hugely the medicine was putting him to sleep.

"He's bright your son." Ti smiled at Edward and Bella. "Your theory is correct in many ways. Logan and Edward are Oberon and my many great grandsons. Both of them are decedents of our daughter Bethany. Vampires killed Logan's parents while they were visiting family in Europe. Raul and Chantal saved him and raised him as their son. He was never a werewolf, but very much a shape-shifter like his adopted parents..."

 _I bet it was Vladimir and Stefan that killed his parents, it sounds like something he would do. Carlisle was with the Volturi and would have mentioned something if it had been that group…I kinda like it that you and I are distant cousins it makes our bond even tighter._  Bella laid her head against Edward's chest and he soothingly stroked her head.

 _I'm finding this all very enlightening and it does ring true that those two could have been the vampires that did the deed, but then again there were nomads that are as dark as James and Volturi. Forever and that isn't long enough for me…_  Edward kissed the top of her head.

 _Cousins…that figures…not that it's a bad thing or anything…it just explains why I never had a chance in hell at winning you and why the two of you are star-crossed._ Jake was nearly asleep, but awake enough to tune into their little chat.

"Edward's mother was the heir to her family's estate in England and a descendent of our daughter. Elizabeth was able to see Carlisle's true self, because she had Fay blood running through her veins. She was also a good judge of character and knew that Carlisle would do well by her son. She like her son could read his thoughts and knew that he would love Edward and treat him like his own son, something that her husband had been unable to give him."

_I'm sorry your dad was non-existent while you were growing up…I'm happy that Carlisle saved you so that you could see what it's like to have a father that cares for you and gives a damn if you screw up your life or not. I can understand why you seemed so used to getting your own way all the time. Edward Sr. made certain that you had the best of the best or whatever you wished as long as you didn't cause a scandal or do anything to shine the family in a bad light, all to provide him with the perfect heir to the family empire. Only to lose everything to the Spanish influenza._

_My father was a hard ass. His empire was everything to him and everything else was just window-dressing to make certain that his good name was always seen in the perfect light. Mother was a sheltered daughter of an English Lord that fell in love with him during one of his overseas trips to England. They met at one of her parents lavish parties and fell in love. She was raised to be a proper wife to someone of his caliber and he did love her, but not as much as he, loved running the Empire that had been in his family for generations. The Civil War had made them millions. The two of them had been reared by governesses, so that was how I was raised as well. Though, mother did manage to spend an allotted amount of time with me and Senior saw me only as his heir. He wanted me to be just like he was and showing affection was a form of weakness. He was the one that brought home the plague that ended up killing us all and still he was more focused on his empire than his own family…_ Edward growled softly.

 _Carlisle is your Dad in every way that counts and is the type of father that you are with Ness. That's all that matters so toss the other guy aside, he isn't worth it..._ Jake managed before finally falling into a deep sleep.

"Angela's family are decedents of what was left of Logan's adopted gypsy tribe that scattered to the four winds, as a means of survival and to carry on the gypsy way. None of them ever forgot the travesty that their ancestors had to endure and they pass down those stories to the young ones to this day." Ti finished her lesson into their ancestry.

"Full circle even for Van, no wonder we're so much alike. We're related by blood." Edward was still trying to take everything that they'd been told in. "Bella and I truly are the epitome of Romeo and Juliet. It didn't workout for Renee and Charlie, but Bella and I were meant to fall in love and end the strife between the immortals by having Nessie, our miracle of miracles. Moreover, Charlie and Renee were destined to have Bella, the key to unlocking my frozen heart." He framed her face between his hands and kissed with all the love in his heart.

Bella, touched beyond measure by his words, kissed him back with all her heart.

"And on that note we shall leave the two of them alone. Jacob needs tucked in his own bed as well." Ti snapped her fingers and sent Jake to his room.

"Yes, all is well here with these two and young Jacob needs the comfort of a proper bed in order to heal properly. Let us go look in on our two injured warriors, Nessie, and Angela." Fiona smiled in complete agreement with her sister.

"Nessie first as I am dying to meet this little ray of sunshine." Ian smiled, as the six of them vanished from the room.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Thirty-one

Understanding


	31. Understanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Alice arrived back at the ranch with a bewildered Lori who she'd transformed from a tomboy into a proper young lady.

Gone were the pigtails, tank, cut off jeans, and sneakers. Lori's nearly waist length mahogany hair cascaded down her back in sleek natural waves, tamed by a chic headband. Her newly pierced ears sported peridot stud earrings in the delicate lobes. Shell-pink polish graced her finger and toenails, as a mani/pedicure had been part of her makeover. A peachy gloss on her lips was her only make-up, as her flawless ivory and roses skin tone needed no embellishments.

Her shell-pink mini-sundress and sandals finished her look. The only other jewelry was a bracelet signifying that she was under the Cullens protection and a member of their family.

"Aunt Alice, I'm never gonna be able to wear all of this. Not that I'm not happy with getting a new wardrobe, it's just that I've never much cared for dressing up…" Lori fidgeted in her seat, as they pulled up to the main house, violet eyes wide with apprehension.

"Nonsense, this is only your starter wardrobe. Wyoming has only the tiniest selection of high-end boutiques." Alice winked at her. "But, I'll take care of that when we get home. Seattle, Vancouver, Los Angeles, San Francisco are all an easy drive from Forks." She eyed the late summer's eve party set up on the front lawn. A tent sheltered a long elegantly set table with glorious candlelit centerpieces of orange-blossoms, lilacs, freesia, and roses. While another tent sheltered another table that was to be the buffet.

"I'm not very good at parties. I'm really shy around people. I usually find a corner and try to blend into the shadows." Lori's worried her front lip with her teeth.

"I cured Bella, it shouldn't be difficult to get you out of your shell as well." Alice drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Where was everyone and why did she suddenly feels achy all over?

Edward appeared beside Lori's door and opened it for her. "Welcome back. I trust your shopping was a learning experience, as my sister is never less than through with her makeovers." He easily lifted her of the Hummer and set her down on her feet.

 _Edward, stop commenting about my form of female bonding and compliment her on how she looks._ Alice growled.

"I'm a blank canvas, so she had plenty of me to work with." Lori said shyly, staring down at her toes.

"You are so very much like my Bella. Thinking of yourself as the ugly duckling when in truth you are a beautiful swan." He tilted her chin up with his finger. "You were lovely before, now you look enchantingly beautiful."

Lori blushed, as no one had ever called her anything like that before, unless you counted her Uncles. Looking into Edward's chromatic eyes told her that he meant every word. "Is, um, Bella awake yet? I mean, you're all smiles now, so it's all good right?" She babbled nervously.

"Bella is in glorious health, as are our babies. She's with Angela, Ness, and Kira in the hydroponic gardens selecting what Esme, Fiona, and Tatiana requested for preparing dinner tonight. Carlisle, Oberon, and Cain are inside tending to Jake, Van, and Jazz. The training session ended badly after Nessie confided to all of us what she's kept hidden inside, even from Jake."

"Ian and Aiden are working the grills. Tanya took the babies for a walk to keep them from getting underfoot and we're all awaiting Charlie, Sue, Renee, and Phil's arrival. Thus, the elaborate set up out here on the lawn." He opened the back passenger door to find it loaded with their spoils and enough Chinese takeout to feed an army.

"Bella had a craving for Chinese a little while ago. We were going to wing it and make some for her tonight, but this works." He gathered the sacks into his arms.

"Who cares about cravings! My Jazz is in bed recuperating from his battle with Jake!" Alice raced into the house, her mind on her fallen hubby.

* * *

 

"Is Uncle Logan hurt?" Lori whimpered, eyes wide with worry.

"Logan is very resilient, as are my brothers. They'll be up and around by dinnertime." Edward bent down to kiss the top of her head. "Calm thoughts, baby doll or you'll phase and Alice will be sulking because all of her efforts would be for naught."

"I know that I'm supposed to be calm, but I'm Emo to the bone and cry about nearly everything! I'm a teenager! My hormones are off the charts! There is no way I can be calm about all of this! I was fine being normal! This! All of this is too much for me to handle. I knew the other kids were different, gifted, and all that…but I was klutzy, accident-prone me. The poster child on what not to be as a Were…" She paced in front of him, not noticing that he'd flashed into the house with his armload and returned in a blink.

"What's the use! All of you are perfect, so none of you could ever understand!" She yelped when he tossed a chopstick at her, which she instinctively caught between her fingers. "Hey! That could've poked my eye out!"

"To paraphrase the humans cliché B movie Sci-Fi vampire show. So what you caught it without klutzing out." He threw another with pinpoint accuracy. This time at her arm.

"Cut it out! This isn't Buffy the Vampire Slayer! Those are wooden darts and I hate needles, stitches, and blood spilling out anything makes me cringe!" She caught it again between her hands.

"Cringe is far better than fainting from the smell of it and that's twice that you've caught a projectile going as fast as a bullet." Edward rolled the next chop between his fingers, eyes fixing on the next target. Her feet would be a challenge to her reflexes.

"Beginners luck. Let's not try for three…"

"Lori, you can't run from your birthright. Your father was a Were and your mother a Pixie Princess. Both of them combined make up who you are. Those genetics will cancel out your awkwardness, allowing for you to be graceful as a swan with the speed and reflexes of a mongoose as it duels with the stealthiest cobra. All you need is confidence in yourself and the proper guidance." He shot a chop that he's split in half at both her feet. "Talk to me and I'll stop."

She caught them with ease.

"All the other kids tease me because I'm a coward at heart. I have such vivid dreams lately about all of you and of a silver-grey wolf and running through the forest until we reach a cliff overlooking the ocean. It's so beautiful. I feel like I belong there…three ginormous wolves, one golden red like your hair, the other a more russet brown, and a sleeker black as midnight wolf sit on the nearby cliffs watching over us."

"Go on…"

"Nessie's on the russet brown one, so I'm guessing that's Jake. The other two, well, now that I know everything that's easy. Uncle Logan and Aunt Angela. The silver-grey is still a mystery, but he's my best friend or will be." Lori was on the verge of tears.

"Cowards don't go shopping with or stare down Vampire-hybrids nor do they go running out into a tempest because someone upset them. You naturally interact with us because you instinctively sense we're not predators or any threat to you."

"You're just being nice…"

"Little cousin, you have been dreaming of the Olympic National Forest and the view is what one would see in La Push. The wolf you described and what I saw in your mind is a young boy your age. I'll leave the rest for you to discover on your own. The other three were Angela, Logan, and Jake. It sounds to me like you needed a chaperone." He playfully tweaked her nose.

"Can we take this whole Were deal in baby steps? I mean, it's all so overwhelming right now. I've got no problem with any of you, it's like I've known all of you forever. Uncle Logan has a fantastic collection at his cabin from all of his adventures along with volumes of photos and journals. When I'm here I go there a lot to think. Knowing all about vampires, Weres, Pixies, and Fairies is one thing. Being one is an altogether different matter. I've seen boys go through it and they have to leave Haven Ranch because they're dangerous…" Lori finally let the tears fall.

"I don't wanna be dangerous, Edward." She sobbed, breath hitching. "I just found all of you and I don't wanna have to leave like those boys…"

He pulled her into his arms to soothe her. "Those boys were taken here to work with Aiden, no harm ever came to them under his guidance." He crooned, as he soothingly stroked her hair. "We have a Were sanctuary of our own back home in Forks. A few miles away from the house are quite a few Weres your age, some younger that are anything but running wild. They are all nice boys whose only trouble is getting into mischief. Our home is in the forest, so you'll have plenty room to explore, but not alone until you acclimate yourself to the area."

"I'm really going home with all of you? You really want me…" Lori pulled back to look up at him, her eyes feverishly bright.

"All of us want you in our lives. The only question is where you wish to live. You'll have a bedroom at all of our places that's no question, but you need stability as well. Charlie and Sue have a place at the La Push Indian Reservation…"

"The Quileute Indian tribe?" Lori blinked up at him.

He nodded.

"This is so cool! My hobby is languages. Native American languages fascinate me. Aunt Lil knows all of them and taught me all about the First Nations. The Quileute stories fascinated me the most. The treaty you made between them speaks volumes about how trustworthy your coven is." Lori fanned her face. She was roasting, which was worrisome as she was wearing a light as air sundress.

"I'm so hot right now, maybe I shouldn't have gone shopping and stayed here…" Her eyes zeroed in on the boy standing next to the driver of the Motor Coach that had just pulled up behind the Hummer.

Charlie, Sue, Renee, Phil, Billy, and Brady had all arrived.

* * *

 

Brady was the first out the door, even at thirteen he was six foot two and his body was as ripped as his other Pack brothers. Shinning hazel brown eyes took in the vast ranch with excitement and a mischievous grin lit up his face. "Uncle Billy, this place is da bomb! It's wicked cool! They've got everything!"

"Brady, you're here to earn your probation and learn something in too." Billy grabbed him by his belt loop.

"Aw, Uncle Billy, Collin's the one that put sugar in the gas tank of the Poacher guy. All I did was deflate his tires for parking on our beach." Brady sulked.

"I didn't hear a thing, not one blessed word. Nope, the bastard was caught, case closed." Charlie's eyes zeroed in on Edward and Lori. "She's a copy of Bells…"

"Charlie, she's lovely and by the worried expression on Edward's face and the way she's fanning herself when it's in the low seventies can only mean that her Were blood is kicking in." Sue breezed past him to see if she could help.

"Who's that, Uncle Billy?" Brady gazed dazedly at Lori. "She's beautiful…"

"Oh, come on! I haven't even met her yet and Brady's got that she's my soul mate look." Charlie grumbled under his breath.

"That's Lorelei Xavier. Charlie's niece and you did not just imprint with her." Billy rolled his eyes heavenward that was all they needed.

"Who imprinted with whom?" Renee stepped down out of the Motor Coach, eyes surveying the scene. "My goodness does she look like our Bella."

"You said it, Babe. She's nearly the spitting image of Bells at that age." Phil's brows rose, eyes going from Brady to Lori. "So still think that imprinting is rare, Billy? Charlie begs to differ about that."

Brady walked trance like towards Lori. "Lori, huh, nice name…"

"Um, Edward, that's him. The boy in my dreams…" Lori only had eyes for Brady.

"That's Brady. He's here to help you in your transition to becoming a Were. He was barely twelve when he first phased into a wolf. I'm Sue Swan and you must be Lorelei, it's a pleasure to meet you and welcome you to our family." She smiled, trying to get her attention, but Lori was fixated on Brady.

"What'd he do this time?" Edward kept a careful eye on Lori and Brady. "Sorry, Sue, it's been one of those weeks. Welcome to the ranch. Lori's spiking a temp, but so far Brady's arrival has kept her in check."

"It's all right, Edward. I've had my share of stressful weeks, so I completely understand." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh, there's more. We've got surprise guests, so the tension is far from over tonight." Edward smirked as he caught some of Sue's thoughts on Brady's latest antics. "That'll teach those felons from being brash. Sugar in the gas tank and deflating his tires, not bad Collin and Brady."

"Billy and Mark didn't think so at the time, but Sam and the boys treated them with time in 'The Den'." Sue continued to watch the teens now face-to-face with each other.

"Hi, I'm Brady Storm." Brady grinned, scrubbing the back of his neck with his hand, trying to act cool when he was nervous as hell that she wouldn't like him.

"Hi, Brady. You're even cuter than my dreams…" Lori blurted out what she was thinking.

"Dreams?" Brady's grin widened, his eyes lighting up in delight.

Lori blushed crimson. "I'm Lori Xavier. It's nice to finally meet you Brady." She said, eyeing her sandals, not daring to look at him.

"Lori, all I can do is phase into a wolf and if I really focus I can talk and listen with my mind in either form. Being able to see stuff, even in dreams is wicked cool. None of us Weres can do that, not even Jake." He tried to get her to look at him to see if what he was feeling was mutual or just a one-sided instant crush.

Lori timidly looked up into gentle hazel brown eyes and lost the ability to think, let alone speak. There was this instant link between them, an unbreakable bond of friendship and love for Brady. He was her world now.  _Best friends first. I'm not ready for anything except that yet…_ She thought before fainting.

Brady easily caught her and knelt down on the ground with her in his arms.  _Best friends is fine with me. The parental units would freak about anything else and we've got more than our share of chaperones. Geez, Lori! You're burning up. We've gotta get you cooled down or you'll phase. Trust me that first time sends everyone into a freaked out mess. Not that it hurts, it doesn't. The growth spurts hurt worse, it's just that we're the youngest so they worry about everything we do twice as much._

He looked up at their audience. "Alice is gonna be pissed. Lori's party dress is gonna be shredded." She was trembling in his arms, another bad sign.

"Why'd she faint?" Charlie asked, helpless to do anything but watch.

"Emotional overload. She was already nervous about meeting you and imprinting with Brady was too much too fast, so her mind chose to regroup." Edward knelt beside Brady, eyes intent on Lori's fidgeting form.

"Leah phased in bed, as did Seth when their shifting happened the first time." Sue slipped off her sandals, headband, and jewelry.

"She's gonna be a wolf, look at her eyes." Billy noticed the change in shape.

Lilly Greywolf appeared out of nowhere and took her from Brady. "The first change needs privacy, but all will be well, as she's even tempered and as gentle as a lamb." She reassured all of them before, sprinting off.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Thirty-two

Tension


	32. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"I'm not just gonna stay here and wait. She's…" Brady vaulted to his feet, intent on going after them.

"Brady, Lily knows what she's doing. No one, above all, her soul mate is going to see her sky clad now settle down." Edward had a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Will they be all right? Do I need to go get Alice or Esme to help her?" Renee asked worriedly it had been like watching Bella in pain.

"Lily Greywolf is the oldest of our kind. Her abilities far exceed any of our own. Lori is in good hands." Billy said quietly.

"She'll be fine, Babe." Phil had his arms around his waist.

"Like seeing an old flame, eh, Billy?" Charlie arched a brow at him, completely at ease now that Lily was in control of the matter.

"That was a longtime ago. She's out of my league, always has been. Nothings changed. I loved Di and what we had was as real as it gets." Billy turned to focus on Edward. "Jake around or are he and Ness off exploring?"

"Jake's sleeping off his training session with Logan and Jazz. Nessie is with Bella and Angela." Edward turned Brady towards the Hummer. "You can help me unload, as it's all Lori's spoils from Alice's makeover."

"Sure, sure, anything to get my mind off what's happening with Lori." He loaded himself up with bags and headed towards the house.

"Brady, you don't even know where you're going." Charlie called after him.

"I'd know her scent from a hundred miles away, finding her room is easy." Brady sprinted up the stairs, as Jake opened the front door. "Hey, big brother, you look like shit."

"Yeah, well, I feel like it. How did you…" Jake zeroed in on his dad. "Well, that explains it. Who are those for anyway?"

"My Lori. Later, Bro." Brady headed up the stairs and the wing where Lori's bedroom was.

"His Lori?" Jake was confused. "Since when does he have anyone to call his anything?"

"Since he and Lori imprinted all of five minutes ago." Edward had his arms loaded with packages. "Lily took her someplace private for her first phase, so Brady's helping me unload the Hummer."

"Brady's sneaky, big brother. He'll ditch unloading and go check on her first chance he gets." Jake frowned.

"Not if I told him no he won't." Billy growled. "Son, you look like hell. Go back to bed. We'll catch up in a while and you can explain to me what went down, all right."

"I'm fine." Jake took some of the packages from him. "What'd he do now that has you breaking up 'Double Trouble'?"

"The two of them are on probation until I say otherwise. He's here to help Lori transition into our world. So far it's been interesting…" Billy followed him up the stairs.

"At least they targeted the trappers and not an annoying tourist." Jake shrugged.

"It's still bad behavior and needs to be corrected now…" Charlie was right behind them.

"Collin and Brady aren't juvenile delinquents, Charlie. They just think they need to prove themselves. They hate sitting out of all the fun…" Jake stopped at Lori's open doorway.

Brady was staring at her art. Lori had done most of it with him as her main focus. "She really did dream about me…"

"It runs in the family." Edward set his load down on the bed. "Though, Bella never expressed her dreams like this. These are astounding works of art."

"Bells was under the stress of being pulled two different ways. Lori isn't in that situation, so her focus is always on Brady." Jake dropped his arm full next to Edward's.

"Why draw you when you stuck by each other like glue." Charlie took in his niece's room.

They'd moved all of her things from Haven Ranch, using Oberon and Cain's method of porting it all at once, so her new room looked as if she'd lived in it all her life.

She had a collection of dream catchers above her bed and a plushy replica of Brady's wolf form guarding over it. Built in book shelves lined one wall. Her entertainment system and music another. She was musical as well as artistic, a harp and violin had their own place of honor beside an ancient chest with stacks of sheet music sitting on it. Shelves with her collection of dolls and figurines Logan and Aiden had given her were displayed above them on glass enclosed shelves that ringed her room. Her art was displayed everywhere and a sign stating Lori's studio graced a closed door with a watercolor of Brady keeping guard over it.

* * *

 

Brady walked over to the french doors leading out to the deck and opened them. Lori was near he'd swear by it.

She was padding up the stairs leading up to the top deck. Lori was a glorious violet eyed white wolf with butterscotch highlights streaking her fur.

"Lori?" He asked softly. "You okay?"

She eyed him mischievously.

He knew instinctively that she was about to pounce.  _Think you can send me on my ass do ya, baby? Well, bring it._ He grinned, feet braced apart.

In one graceful spring Brady was flat on his back with her playfully pinning him there with her front paws.  _Brady, never dare me. You'll lose. I'm graceful now, it's so great!_ She playfully licked his cheek.

 _Two can play at this game, baby._ He reached out to tickle her under her front leg.

Lori scooted back out of his reach.  _Play nice, Brady._

_You started it, Princess. Drat an audience._

Jake, Edward, Billy, Phil, Renee, Sue, and Charlie were all watching from the doorway.

"Brady, why don't you go change into something more wolf. Lori has to get used to her new form." Billy couldn't help but chuckle when the boy jumped to his feet and off the deck to the ground below.

"Lori, be back by dinner." Charlie walked over to her. They were eye to eye and she was sitting.

"I'm Charlie Swan. Bella's dad and your Uncle. My Mom gave me up when I was a baby, so I never knew any of my siblings, otherwise I would have taken you in a heartbeat. Sue and I would love it if you come home to live with us. Brady's house is next door, so that's a plus. Edward and Bella live only fifteen miles away, as do Carlisle and the others. They were just finishing off Logan's place when we left. Lily has a place there, so she's set too."

Lori responded by licking his face, happily wagging her tail.

"She's more than happy with those arrangements and will be back in time for dinner." Edward grinned, her mind was a joy to read.

"Hey! Uncle Billy said I could! We're just going for a run!" Brady yelped from below them.

"I'm grouchy, kid. I went rounds with a berserker Jacob this afternoon and you are a long way from La Push. Meaning, Charlie and Billy must have let you tagalong for Lori's benefit as you're both the same age." Logan had him in a neck lock, eyes narrowed as he read his thoughts. "You imprinted with my china doll and you've only been here less than an hour. Wonderful, my day is complete."

"Van, let him go. Charlie said she could go for a run with Brady. She needs to acclimate to her new form." Edward called down to him.

"Logan Van Hellsing, the boy is Lori's valon. Let him go this instant." Lily appeared beside him, reaching up to grab his ear lobe and pinch down hard.

"Lil's! I'm already one big bruise, ease off on the ear!" Logan yelped, letting go of Brady. "She's mine too, Lil's. I've been a part of her life since nearly day one…" His eyes widened as Lori padded down the deck steps and over to sit beside Brady.

"She's gorgeous and stable temperament wise. She's a natural like Bella was after she awoke to her new life."

"I know, it's like in her genes or something." Brady grinned. "I'm Brady Storm and you're as badass as the guys are saying you are."

"The infamous half of 'Double Trouble'. Did Collin stay home or was it a forced separation?" Logan playfully ruffled his shaggy black hair.

"I'm on probation for catching a big bad. I deflated the tires of his Hummer. Collin put sugar in his gas tank. The guys thought it was cool, but Uncle Billy, Sam, and Mark have ta be the law and all that." Brady shrugged.

"Next time alert the Pack with your mind, it's easier than being hauled off to Juvenile Court. Were you seen or did you confess?" Logan frowned. He was a Watcher this wasn't excusable behavior.

"No one saw us. Billy and Sam caught our scents and we haven't mastered talking with our link in this form yet." Brady eyed him soulfully. "Jake's the best at that. Him and his Pack…I mean. It's not like there was an instruction manual or anything. We just follow Sam's guidance and he's learned it all hands on.

"Yeah, I know. I've been lax about all of you and I'm sorry about that, but I'm going to fix that straight away as soon as we get back to Forks." Logan zeroed in on Jake. "Good, you're up. Join these two on their run. We'll talk about what happened after dinner."

"I had a mental breakdown over nothing. Sorry, I tried to kill you and Jazz. I haven't even seen Ness yet." Jake glared down at him.

"Ness is with Bella, Angela, and by the maker all four of them are here! I can't be in that much trouble over Lyle…" Logan eyed Lily with troubled eyes.

"No, Logan. They are here to see their family. The Lyle matter has been closed and you were given commendation for your act of bravery. None of the tribunal were aware that Angela was your valon, after that was put before them your actions were more than warranted." Lily reassured him in a motherly tone. Her eyes looked up to meet Billy's. "We sacrifice all for our soul mates, even when doing so means a piece of you is lost forever."

"Lil's, are you saying that you and…" Logan easily understood her meaning. She and Billy Black had come full circle.

 _Ancient history, a part of my life that was never meant to be. Sarah was exactly what he needed. I had my path he had his. In the end it's all about choice and fate. I have no regrets for my choices and neither does he._ Lily saw such pain in Billy's eyes and such stunned confusion in his son's.

"Let us go, children. Brady, go change. Lori and I will be taking this path. I believe you will enjoy the hot springs. It's a natural marvel and what you enjoy studying is everything geological."

"Hot springs, really? Wicked cool." Brady sprinted off to find a private place to phase.

"That sounds like heaven, sure I'll chaperone them." Jake headed down the deck to his room.

 _Lily, if you need I can more than make Jake stay here. Blood relation or not he is my son. He does listen to me._ Edward offered his support.

_No, Edward. Jacob is walking a tightrope of emotions as it is. Preventing him from doing as Logan asked him to would only cause more tension in his mind. He's very high-strung, a thoroughbred among Weres. Balance is needed and one finds balance through knowledge. I am not ashamed of what Billy and I shared it was enlightening. Brief, but life altering even for one as old as time like myself._

_Lil's…_

_I've been watching over Jacob all of his life. The girls were not born to rekindle their legacy, but Jake was. Many of the children, some like Sam and Paul, were intended to be sent to Aiden for guidance. But the council of Elders prejudice and paranoia towards the forever ones ran deep, so they were left under watch until the circle of fate was upon them once more. Yours and the arrival of the darker ones and Bella's decision were the catalyst. Logan's fury towards you over how you treated his charge prevented me from returning to help guide them, as we were meant to do. It took all of my influence to keep him from ending you, that and Bella would have died without her heart. Jake wouldn't have been able to fill that void. What you and Bella share happens once in a lifetime of lifetimes. Nothing, not even two lost souls yearning for each other from a life long past, can break your bond, it is a never-ending love that will never die._ Lily soothingly stroked Lori's head as she silently chatted with him in a somber tone.

"Lily…." Logan saw her as his other momma, seeing her in emotional pain was killing him. He locked eyes with Billy. The pain was also mirrored on his own face, as if it hurt to see her.

 _I'll be fine, son. Jacob is a listener and I need to have him trust me if I am to help guide him. You need to be here to help keep the peace when Charlie finally meets his parents._ Lily started off with Lori at her side. Brady was patiently sitting next to Jake by the path

In moments the four of them were gone.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Thirty-three

Face to face


	33. Face to Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"You need to deal with your reactions, Black or we'll go rounds and your miracle will be short-lived. Lilly is my mom whatever beef you have or unresolved issue is in the past. She deserves respect, not glares from an old flame who in my eyes wasn't worthy of her time, let alone love. She is the matriarch of our kind and you are a half-arse father who thought it fine that his sixteen-year-old son roam free in the North, because he was a grown man. Being a Were, even though it ages ones body a decade in years, does not mean one who is a boy is suddenly a man or responsible adult. That takes years of guidance and training, as the responsibility is great for a young eternal. None of you or the tribal elders have clue one what you are doing and I intend to correct that personally." Logan easily jumped over the railing and onto the top deck, where he glowered down at him.

"What's between Lilly and me is private. You haven't a clue what went down between us, so back off, Van Hellsing. I'm well aware of who she is and how out of her class I am. I'm not father of the year. But in my defense a man in a wheelchair has little chance of reining in a full-grown son, whose temperament was shaky at best and was able to phase into a wolf in an instant. Jake is older than his seventeen years, as he's had to step up and help take care of me. My girls didn't want the responsibility and it killed them to see me in a chair. Jake was too young to leave the nest when MS made my legs useless. He's a good man, responsible in nature, and needed to leave for obvious reasons. His heart had been ripped out of his chest and he'd lost his best friend forever. So, yeah, I let him roam for a few months until he was able to handle the situation." Billy went toe-to-toe with Logan. "He stepped up while you sat on your ass and watched it all play out."

"I had my orders." Logan turned his back on him to stare off at the barns. "But I was ready to intervene if it went dicey."

"Who outranks Lilly Greywolf, First Nation Princess, and one of the first shape shifters?" Billy didn't believe a word.

"You've met Cain and Oberon have you not?"

"Yeah, what about them."

"They aren't the power center, haven't been for two decades. My orders come from…"

"That would be the four of us." Ian, Kira, Fiona, and Ti appeared in front of them.

"I was wondering when the four of you would finally show up." Charlie locked eyes with his father. "Curious to see how the misfit turned out after you abandoned me like an unwanted mistake?"

"Charlie, Kira feared for your life. She was under the impression that a human infant could not live in the turmoil that was our world. I was unaware of her plans to give you to the Swans, as I was trying to change the thinking of my people into realizing that our archaic laws were in need of change. All of our children flawed or perfect deserved to live and have the same rank and privileges of their parents. Belonged with their parents, not be given to a human couple to raise as their own. Two days for my world is six months here on Earth. I returned triumphant. My parents were in full agreement to my idea, but alas it was too late. Kira had carried out her plan to give you to the Swans." Ian winced at his son's words, but explained his side of things.

"I was lost to you, but happy and safe with my surrogate parents. Yeah, I know the rules about not being able to interfere. Gramps waited until I was nineteen to interfere and become a pain in my ass. Told me all about the two of you, so both versions add up." Charlie narrowed his eyes.

"What I wanna know is why now after all of these years. Is it because of Bells and Ness? If that's the case, go back to Avalon. I ain't gonna share them with you. If its because you finally wish to get to know me then I'll think about it. You don't just get to pop in and its all forgiven that you have to earn."

"Believe what you wish, but know this giving you up nearly destroyed me and put a rift between us that has taken more than four decades to mend. You were loved and wanted more than you can ever dream possible…" Kira said softly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I was not going to risk your livelihood on what to me was my husband's impossible dream of peace between the two Kings. Ian was a dreamer. I couldn't stake your life on a dream. You deserved a chance to be raised in a normal healthy environment. I chose a place where you would be able to thrive, as human or not your pixie blood would crave the outdoors. The Swans were the perfect choice, a loving couple unable to have children of their own. That his occupation was one that would always keep you safe or that she was a natural mother was all the better."

"I watched them for a month before I gave you to them. Their anguish over never being able to have a child of their own broke my heart, even more than it already was. Then on the night before I made my choice I saw what was to be. Never had a vision been so clear or far-reaching. I gave you to the Swans knowing that by doing so my Ian might never trust me again. Yours and your future daughter and granddaughter's futures were well worth the risk of losing my prince's favor for all eternity."

"Gran, that was so beautiful…" Bella stood behind Kira, sobbing with Ness in her arms.

"Yes, a decision like that must've been so heart wrenching…" Angela was moved to tears as she captured all of it with her camera.

"Gramps, you have to forgive them. Look how much you gained, it far outweighs the losses." Nessie had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Honey, you can't not forgive them. Kira had your best interest at heart and Ian was unable to do anything but watch over you from afar." Sue reached up to cup Charlie's face in her hands, her tear-filled eyes pleading with him to forgive his parents.

"Renee did something along those lines, only she kept Bella with her. There was no way anyone was going to take her baby from her, so she fled, leaving me to pick up the pieces while dealing with losing both my parents. Cain said I was your youngest son…" Charlie sighed in defeat, as the females were going to tear him a hole if he continued to be a hard ass about this.

"Dad lied. You have several sisters, but you are our only son." Ian corrected him. "I went head-to-head with all of them because there was no way human or not that I was giving you to anyone. I waited centuries for you and lost you because Kira didn't have faith in my ability to protect what was mine."

"Sounds like we have a lot in common after all, except that you and mother stayed together and made it work." Charlie knew exactly how his father had felt.

* * *

 

"There is no such thing as divorce or annulling a pairing, for they are forever. You humans take for granted the vows you make, for all can be fixed by signing a piece of paper. You don't ever think that part of being two is weathering all the storms that one will face in life. You don't even try to work to mend your marriages. No, that's not your way at all. You give up, take what you wish, and leave not caring who your actions effect in the end." Ti narrowed her eyes at Renee.

"There is such a thing as a separation where we take time away from each other until we can live amicably once more. Soul mates can't live without the other. No matter how cross they feel towards the other, the bond between them is too strong to ignore." Fiona explained what Ti had left out.

"Humans rarely if ever find their other half and settle for companionship. Best friends aren't always suited for each other and when paired often cannot stay together." Kira nodded agreeing.

"Or soul mates meet, but at the wrong time in their lives, so they suffer a fate far worse than separation. They make the choice to dissolve the bond between them and in doing so lose a part of their souls in the process. For no soul bond can ever truly be broken and there is a price to pay for trying to undo what was never meant to be undone." Ian watched as Billy's eyes widened and jaw tightened in response to his words.

"Then there comes a pairing above no other. Two hearts battling against impossible odds to unite as one for all eternity. Battling against their own kind, defying all those around them who seek to keep them apart. Fate tests their love, but they meet those challenges head on and are stronger for it. Mistakes are made and the pain of separation is for both unimaginable. Jacob… the old soul inside him awakened by a meddling old fool, calls to his sleeping mate, but nothing can break the soul bonding that has already begun. Two souls war within Bella vying for control, but she yearns only for her lost love. Going to drastic measures, risking her very life to force a connection no matter how far he is and by doing so one last time she nearly drowns." Ti put her arm around Bella.

"Two who care for him for selfish reasons hear news of this by my own Alicia, for from me was the gift of sight passed to her. They send him word that his reason for living is dead. Distraught beyond measure after her death is confirmed by his rival, as Jake is bitter with hate and jealousy caring not what he says. Edward goes to those who can end his life. Alicia sees her brother's plans and tells Bella and they race to save him before he ends his own life to join her in the beyond." Fiona continued.

"Reunited at last, but in mortal danger for the darkest of their kind hunger for power and yearn to have Alicia and Edward under their control. Bella is his only focus, protect her at all costs, but she who is blocked to even him her soul mate is also immune to his captures kinds of sorcery. One of the three decrees that she knows too much, all is lost or is it. Bella offers her life in exchange for Edward and Alicia's, her family whom she loves beyond measure. They accept her offer. Edward is distraught, helpless, until Alicia shows that she will be one of the forever ones before the summer ends. They approve of this and silently vow to make the three of them theirs before the year ends. Their greatest test behind them they return home to heal the hurts caused by Edward's attempt at selflessness. Edward is torn by her decision to be frozen in time like him, but she is determined to share eternity with him. Jacob selfishly endeavors to win back his soul mate from long ago, but they are never to be anything more than forever friends." Laying her head on Ian's shoulder, Kira continued the love story that they all had watched unfold, helpless to do anything but send Bella strength through her dreams.

"But the fates clearly aren't done. Mistakes were made, countless lives lost because of his family's blindness to what was happening around them, that and the hate between the warring tribes had to end. Add to that a father trying to break them apart by siding with Jake. Edward's declaration of marriage and Bella's reluctance to accept, as Renee had issues with pairing so young. Edward remains firm on his decision, marriage first then he will make her his forever love. Bella is torn, both souls inside her are battling for control. She longs for her friend, but Jake wants more than friendship. Edward tries to give her what she wants though it pains him and then one of their kind launches an all-out war on their domain."

"Both tribes ban together as one to defeat Victoria and her newborns. Bella is desperate to keep Edward safe no matter the cost. She cannot exist without him anymore than he without her. Bella's plea is answered and his wish for her to accept his compromise is answered as well. Jake can't accept this and before going off to battle tries one last time to change her mind. The third wife awakens for only a few moments, but is lost to Bella's longing to be forever with her Lion. This slip in her loyalty for him pains Bella beyond measure. Edward is understanding which frustrates her to no end. She wants him to fight for her and just when the two of them are of one mind their enemy arrives. Edward protects what is his, fighting to the death to end this threat to his beloved. In the end he is victorious. Jake has fallen in battle, but has finally realized that a union with Bella can never be. Bella suffers heart wrenching pain as the lost soul inside her mourns and finally goes silent. She vows never to hurt her Lion again and they return to their meadow where a ring is placed on her finger. Jake can't take hearing about their upcoming nuptials and flees home to find peace in his heart. Preferring to be a wolf rather than a human, as the latter doesn't have to endure the pain of his shattered heart." Ian sighed heavily.

"Rejoice the two are wed at last, but even that bliss is tested once more. A silent wish is answered with a miracle that they have created with their love. Bella is over the moon with happiness. Edward is terrified that she will die and that fear overrides any feelings of joy. The family are all helpless as mother and child struggle to survive. Bella protects her daughter by enlisting Rosalie's protection. Jake hearing the news, fearing the change has happened goes to her. He, on seeing Bella's condition, vows to kill him if she dies. Edward agrees, as he can't live without her."

"The neighboring tribe fearing the worst, vows to end the lives of Bella and her unborn baby. Jake thinks differently. He loves Bella and the baby is innocent. Jake, vowing to protect Bella, starts a tribe of his own, as unbeknownst to him the child is his destiny. The carrying period is brief and soon the battle to save both is in Jake and Edward's hands. Through unending determination both mother and child are saved and all Edward can do is wait for Bella to awaken to her new life of forever with him. Irony above all irony, after all that he has had to overcome, Edward has also gained a son in the process. His newborn baby girl and former rival are forever intertwined. The lost soul and old soul reunited at last. This is troubling, but beneficial as their bond has forever sealed the rift between the tribes." Ti smiled.

* * *

 

"Look, the rest is all well-known and doesn't need any repeating. We won. Enough said. I don't like thinking of almost losing everything I fought so hard for." Bella had heard more than enough and by the looks on several faces they had more than made their point.

"Nessie has shown all of them in detail nearly all of what you just described about our love story. The other is somewhat new." Edward walked over to gather his girls into his arms. "We prefer to look ahead to the future, rather than mull over what's past."

"That's how it should be, but Charlie got their backs up and they had to prove to him how much they were watching over all of you." Cain appeared beside Fiona.

"That and Billy needed to realize that even Lilly and Logan, two of the most decorated of their kind, still have to follow rules and orders. No matter the circumstances, even if it means hiding ones identity from ones soul mate, as was in her case, or let fate run it's course as was Logan's. Their tasks are never easy, but then watching over the immortals and reining them in when necessary is not for the faint hearted." Oberon casually lounged on a deck chair reading someone's private journal. "Are we finished? Jasper needs calm to heal. Alice is ready to scalp the lot of you, starting with Edward for triggering Lori…"

"She was borderline already, all I did was make her see that she was a Were and not a clumsy teenager. No harm was meant. It was just a quick lesson on reflexes. Brady's arrival was the trigger. Her emotions weren't ready for the imprinting, even if her dreams were." Edward didn't recognize the journal, but the handwriting was very familiar.

"Grandpa, where did you get that? I trashed those ages ago…" Bella bit down on her lip, she had never shown her journals to anyone. Her human life, those years of confusion and a rollercoaster of emotions. Strange visions, her deepest darkest thoughts. She'd burned them all in effigy before her wedding. Hidden them in the pantry away from even Edward's keen eyes. Yet, Oberon was reading one and Cain held the rest in his arms.

"Ones personal memoirs should be preserved not incinerated. I rescued them and put them away where they would not come to harm." Cain shrugged.

"So there are still secrets between us. That's not fair. I gave you access to my journals and here you wrote a set of your own." Edward ignored her sputters of protest. Releasing her to collect what he'd been kept in the dark from while she was still human, her inner darkest most personal thoughts.

"But! All it is are the ramblings, and confused workings of a teenage mind! Not well thought out memoirs that could easily pass for a novel! Gramps! I left those with Mom! She promised to destroy them!" She gaped at the collection in Cain's arms. Crap… those were from Arizona years before she moved to Forks, each thick volume represented a year in her life as a teenager when the weird dreams first started about a beautiful boy and his adventures.

"I couldn't destroy them, sweetie. They are a part of you and something you could reflect on one day." Renee hated the look of betrayal that Bella was giving her.

"Momma, it's only fair. You did throw a three-day snit about Daddy's journals and secret. You can't expect him not to be curious too, as those are your human thoughts during a time when your mind was blocked to him." Nessie put her hand on her mother's cheek in an attempt to try to understand why she was reacting this way.

 _Oh, I see…those are even before you met Daddy and one is even a dream book. You dreamed of him even then…Hmmm…it must be thirteen that triggers our latent immortal genes._ Eyes wide she nodded in understanding.

 _I took a dream course with Mom. She was freaked about some of my dreams, but I wasn't a shrink loving teenager and they were private. Mom's fix for everything was a class or new age books on crystals. It was enlightening, as Professor Aaron Cloud-dancer was a Hopi Indian shaman who saw great challenges and triumphs in my future. The powers watched over me, as a great curse was cast on me as a baby, but all of my trials would end in forever happiness. That part he had mixed feelings about. The lion and the wolf were key symbols to the path of happiness and a choice in my life. I was thirteen, so I nodded and humored the man. The class opened my mind to a lot of things and my dreams seemed less scary because I could decipher some of what they meant. I had long talks with Grandpa about them and that helped too._ Bella warily eyed Edward as he leafed through the one from when she first moved to Forks. She hadn't been kind in her words.

 _Stuck up, tight ass, obnoxious, holier-than-thou, too perfect to be real, jerk?_ He grinned at her, eyes dancing with wicked humor. "Why, darling, I'm touched that you worried where I'd disappeared to. Your list of what you wanted to do to me and my silver minus is fascinating as well. Though Forks doesn't to my knowledge own a S.W.A.T. tank, so borrowing it from your father would have been for naught and your caricatures are spot on for the mood you were in."

 _You treated me like I had the plague for weeks, it was very disconcerting to have you ignore me, yet glower at me during lunch like you were trying to read my mind._ Bella rolled her eyes. "You were like this annoying, obnoxious, confusing, bad boy whose mood shifted if I blinked wrong. Always trying to get a reaction out of me and when you did it darkened your mood even more. I thought tormenting me with your silent brooding glares or rude observations was a new hobby for you."

"Then you saved me from Tyler's van and your reaction to that day. Your clipped I'm better than you attitude. The gall of you to swear me to secrecy and then explain nothing irked me beyond rational thought. Like I was an annoyance that you could just put aside or you regretted saving me. Then the boys started asking me out, which amused you as much as it frustrated me. I had been fixated on one boy. You. Anyone else was not even on my radar. You blocking my truck with your Volvo, so Tyler could ask me out had me plotting its and your demise. Then you asked me out. That confused me, as did you saying that we could be friends but it's not a good idea. I couldn't believe how fascinated you seemed to be about plain, klutzy, quiet me…I knew that you were warning me off, but trying to figure out why nearly had me pulling my hair out."

 _Please, let me read them. These are like gifts to me, as they're a window into your mind._ He poured on his secret weapon, the eyes and sulky look that always undid her resolve. "Please, Bella. These are worth more to me than all the cars in the world." His tenor was that of a little boy pleading for dessert before dinner.

"Yeah, whatever, knock yourself out." Bella didn't think her writing was that great, but he looked so pathetic, so she gave in. "I want chocolate." She set Ness down and flashed off to the kitchens.

"I'll go with you." Angela gave chase in case she needed to talk.

* * *

 

"She's a closet writer. No one gets to read her scribbles." Renee arched a brow at Edward. "Bella hates chocolate."

Edward was lounging in a deck chair, reading with Ness in his arms. "The babies like it and she's flustered."

"Babies?" A chorus of five exclaimed in delight.

"Yep. Three little miracles all in perfect health, as is Bella." Logan nodded, already the proud Uncle.

"It's common in mixed pairings to have at least one set of three." Ti smiled at the stunned future grandparents.

"Though twins are the norm." Fiona added serenely.

"Carlisle and Esme made everyone copies of Bella's first 4-D sonogram. There's one in the DVD player in entertainment room." Edward said absently, his focus on what he was reading.

"I'll show you where that is, since baby brother isn't gonna budge from that lounge anytime soon." Logan motioned for them to follow him.

Charlie had other things on his mind. "You go ahead. I'll see it with Bells."

The women left with Logan and the men stayed put.

"You okay, buddy?" Billy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I will be. What about you?"

"I'll live. She's been on my mind a lot lately. I wasn't a match for her then. My eyes and mind were closed. I've lived, gone through hell and back, watched my son grow up long before his time. I've grown in knowledge, let go of the paranoia and hate." Billy raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm able to accept the truth now. Those feelings, thoughts, and oneness that scared the shit out of me at nineteen aren't at all scary to me now."

"That is entirely up to her and her alone." Oberon growled.

"You willingly chose to reject the soul bond, to settle for a normal human existence. She accepted your decision as one that was never to be reversed. The choice to accept you again is hers." Cain seconded his brother's decree.

"One can never dissolve a soul bond for it's an everlasting bonding of two souls. However, with everything there is a choice. You shunned her. It is understandable that she will not wish to open herself up to suffering the pain of being hurt by the one meant to be her mate again." Ian conjured several sets of fishing gear beside him.

"Dinner is lacking your favorite food. I prefer fresh to frozen. Would you care to go fishing with me?" He decided to use Charlie's love for fishing to begin to forge a bond between the two of them.

"I could go for unwinding for an hour or two." Charlie eyed the gear longingly, it had been a hell of a week. "You up to it, Billy?"

"I'll go, Grandpa. I like to fish too." Nessie thought he needed her support more than she needed to read her mom's innermost thoughts.

She kissed her daddy on the cheek and ran over to Charlie and Billy. "She still loves you that hasn't changed, Uncle Billy. It's your silence that has her thinking you aren't of the same mind and why she's avoiding you." She eyed him solemnly.

"That and she doesn't want to upset the balance between you and Jake." Edward glanced up at them, eyeing the fishing tackle beside Ian.

Drat. Charlie and Billy needed support and the tentative peace between Ian and Charlie had to be firmly established. He reluctantly closed the book in his hand, as her thoughts were far from scatterbrained rambles and more like reading a well thought out book. He set it on top of the stack on the table beside him.

 _Grandfather, would you please conjure me a proper means to carry those with me, as they are national treasures and need to be properly protected from the elements._ He asked Oberon and a pack appeared in his lap. "Thank you, Grandfather, this will do nicely." He carefully stowed them away.

"That good of a read, huh?" Charlie smirked.

"Better than even reading the greats…" Edward stood, slinging the pack over his shoulder. "Aiden's doing ribs for dinner. We've got a few hours to kill and it just so happens that I'm fond of fish."

"I could go for a few hours of fishing. It helps me think." Billy took a pole.

"Count me in. I just left them all cooing over the screen. Esme, Angela, and Tanya are soothing Bells. Carlisle is watching over Alice and Jazz. He's sore as hell and Alice wants to scalp you over Lori. She's pouring over a stack of hairstyle magazines and researching on the net." Logan had Missy across his shoulders and Lady and Rad on their leads.

"Your hair is a bit on the wild side." Cain smirked.

"Yes, your pet name is starting to fit your appearance." Oberon chuckled when Edward glared at him.

"A haircut isn't the end of the world, son." Charlie handed him a pole.

"Baby brother hasn't had a haircut since 1918. Let alone a shave. This is alien territory for him. He's been so focused on Bells that he hasn't took the time to look in the mirror. He needed a shave three days ago. Then again he might be wanting a beard, it'd be another first." Logan ribbed him.

"Bella loves my hair. I don't cut it unless she approves. She gets upset easily for obvious reasons and that makes her sick. I can't have that, so the hair stays unless she says otherwise." Edward took two poles, as Logan had his hands full with the babies.

"I think he looks like a dashing Musketeer or a pirate just like in the Disney movie." Nessie eyed her father thoughtfully.

"It can't be that bad…" Edward eyed his refection in the window hardly recognizing himself. Well-groomed he was not. "I look absolutely horrid. This won't do at all. Why the hell didn't you tell me to shower, shave, and change my clothes?"

"You were focused on Bella and if we tried to talk to you we got snarled at, so we left you be." Logan chuckled. Edward was anal about his appearance. He only slacked on his grooming when depressed, frustrated, furious, or worried out of his mind.

"Ten minutes. We're going to raid the kitchen for some provisions first, and then head to the best fishing hole on the ranch with or without you." Charlie laughed, as did the others, as Edward made a beeline for his and Bella's room.

* * *

 

Alice and Bella were waiting for him when he stepped out of the bathroom in his favorite pair of vintage decades old faded jeans, barefooted, shirtless, drying his hair with a towel. He'd felt much better until he spied the two of them sitting on the bed and Alice had a barber kit on her lap.

"No time. Perhaps later. I'm going fishing with the guys and Ness." He eyed them warily, as he walked over to get a t-shirt and socks out of the dresser.

"You'll catch up." Alice's fingernail tapped the barber kit. "You know what seeing a look in disarray does to me and your hair is a shaggy tousled mess of waves and unruliness." Her violet eyes narrowed to slits, mouth set in a firm determined line.

Bella reached behind her for the pack containing her private journals. "I won't let her scalp you, but you are looking like a beach bum lately. Granted it's my fault, but that you let it go for this long has me concerned."

"It's called not giving a damn about my appearance because my reason for living refused to wake up. Because our unborn triplets forced her to slumber like sleeping beauty, so they and you would be completely well again after your swim in a raging river rescuing Lori." His jaw was also set, eyes flashing with temper and hurt as the beach bum remark stung.

"Look, let's not the two of you row. The point is that our hair follicles can grow now and the men in our family can sport five o'clock shadow too. The women can have long a hair too if they wish it, but that's all, thank the maker. The rest is still dormant so shaving and waxing is not in our futures." Alice's musical voice was toned to soothe.

"Lion, you're as meticulous about your appearance as Alice. I know your unruly mane is driving you crazy, just let her do her magic. It'll still be bad boy/James Dean, just not as old fashioned." Bella went over to him reaching up to run her fingers through his damp wavy mane.

Her touching his hair drove him crazy, which she knew.  _What do I get in return?_ He ran his hands down her sides, pulling her flush against him, eyes smoldering with instant need, mouth lowering to her own.

 _Later. Promise. Besides, you already have what you begged me for, my innermost thoughts as a human._ She molded herself even closer to him, crushing her mouth against his own until both of their minds nearly shut down, and then broke off the kiss.

"Please, Lion. I promise you it won't be Emmett short." She said breathlessly, as he trailed his lips along the nape of her neck. "Trust me."

 _Esme's worried. Bella's fine and awake yet you still haven't cared about your appearance. Carlisle thinks Logan might have caused you mental damage._  Alice patiently waited them out.

"Bella could use a new look. Long hair is so last season." She eyed Bella's waist length tresses thoughtfully.

Edward's focus changed to her in an instant. "Isle Isabella has plenty of room for Bella, Ness, Jake, myself, and our little furry charges." Fire lit his eyes, as he spoke each word in a clipped precise growl. "Touch one strand of her glorious tresses and I'll make that a reality."

"Alice, just show him your plans for his new look before he starts packing. I like my hair as it is, so that tactic was doomed from the start. I love his hair too. The beard not so much, but he shaved so it's all good. But, as much as I adore being able to run my fingers through his longer sexy mane, it's just not my Lion at all. He's the classic prince charming type, not at all marauder material." Bella held out her hand for the sketches that Alice had made of him with his new look.

"He fits Dark Edward to a T, but you're right it's just not him." Alice gave her the sketch pad. "I wasn't going to change his rumpled just out of bed hair, just bring it to a more modern style."

Edward flipped through her sketches and to his chagrin he liked her idea. Less maintenance, as the sides and back were closely shaved, but the top and signature sideburns remained. His unruly hair looked tamed or a tamed as naturally wavy hair could. The top of his head looked a little shorter, like it was trimmed up with sheers, but his hair feathered back into place.

It also had the favor of all the women in the family, including a note from Esme declaring how dashing he'll look in the new haircut. Carlisle's note declared that change was good for the soul and it would be less hair for him to pull out during the months ahead. Logan's decreed that having a twin wouldn't be all that bad, so keep his current look.

 _You like this too?_ Edward locked eyes with his wife.

 _I love it. It's so you. Dashing, sexy, and bad boy all rolled into one. Win, win, across-the-board._ Bella was all smiles as she led him back into the bathroom and had him sit down in front of her dressing table.

 _I would give you the moon and the stars to make you happy, my Bella._ Edward kept his her hand in his own, touching her soothed him, and he was far from relaxed about Alice expertly styling his hair.

 _I've got you, our children, and our family forever, so I'm beyond happy. Isle Bella can be our weekend getaway when we need it._ Bella rubbed her cheek against his hand, eyes only for him as she looked at his reflection in the mirrors.

Alice was nearly done and he looked even hotter than before. The style made him look drop-dead gorgeous.

"I've done the impossible…" Alice surveyed her masterpiece.

"I know." Bella nodded, drinking in her prince's devastating new look. "And he's all mine."

"I thought it might enhance his face, eyes…But this takes his appearance to an entirely new level." Alice efficiently cleaned up around him, as she chattered in dazed amazement.

"It's different." Edward eyed his reflection. He looked lethal. Charming, angelic those didn't apply. He looked like a modern day bad boy/James Dean. He liked that the new look had Bella focused entirely on him. He exuded the feeling that he was a dangerous predator, like a hybrid-vampire should. All the warning signals were back in full force. He could pass for twenty-one easy and that was more than fine with him.

"You're lethal now, even I would think twice before approaching you. Your pet name fits you to a T. Well, I'm going to go check on Jazz and maybe hide from the rest of the family, because I think I might have made the biggest goof of my life. There is no way you can just blend in, it's just not possible. Play nice…" Alice kissed him on the cheek, gathered her barber kit, winked at Bella then in a blink they were alone.

"Still set on going fishing or can I persuade you to change your mind?" Bella straddled his lap, running her hands up his chest, and then up into his hair. "I have a craving…" She purred, her teeth nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Your needs far exceed Charlie's need for support…" He rained kisses along her collar bone.

Bella rewarded him with long heart melting kisses.  _You were going fishing for Dad? Lion, that was so sweet of you to think of his needs above your own. He seemed relaxed around Grandpa Ian when I saw him in the kitchen. And took the elixir that Grandma Kira gave him, after she spied the heart monitor on his belt._

 _He's in good hands. Logan and Ness can keep the peace…_ Edward focused entirely on Bella's craving, her wish was his command.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Thirty-four

Insight


	34. Insight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Jake relaxed in the healing warmth of the hot springs. Eyes closed he still kept track of Brady and Lori exploring nearby. "Before or after Dad was promised to my mom?

Lily sat on the swing on the porch of the retreat. This was intended as a place to reflect and think or when one needed time to heal both mentally and physically.

"Billy wasn't for arranged marriages whether it be for the good of the tribe or not. Di believed in choice as well. She was fiercely independent, but her extensive knowledge of Quileute traditions, history, lore, and mastery of the language made her a valuable member of the tribe and the perfect match for the future Chief. She was also Billy's best gal pal, easily fitting in with all of his friends."

"Mom once told me and my sisters a story about a visiting First Nation princess and a rebel First Nation prince. How they both were star-crossed, but their love was never meant to be. They each gave up their chance at everlasting happiness for the good of their people. The princess left without a word, leaving the prince bitter and heartbroken." Jake said quietly, eyes still closed. "I was eight so it's been a while, but that was part of the story…"

"Billy was nineteen when we met. I was standing very close to the cliffs edge gathering my thoughts for the tribal council meeting that night. He thought I was going to jump and I was occupying his thinking spot. He wanted to brood about his father's decree that he focus on his peoples needs over his own."

"Dad never forgave Grandpa for crushing his dream of becoming a cop like Charlie. They never made up after that…He had a degree that he'd earned in criminal justice, but it was useless because he had to do what was best for the tribe, and his body wasn't physically capable of being a cop. Fishing was his second love, so he focused on that instead. Mom taught at the school…"

"Your mother was a brilliant young woman. Beautiful inside and out with a loving heart that knew no bounds. She was a dear friend of mine and I mourn her loss to this day…"

"So, Dad thought you were gonna jump, huh. Did he growl at you or physically try to pull you away from the edge?" Jake cleared his throat, tears stung his eyes, so he changed the subject back to her and his Dad.

"He lectured me on how suicide wasn't the answer, until I started giggling for that to me was amusing. He wasn't amused by my laughter, so I stood up and turned to see who was muttering that I was an escaped loon from the crazy ward. Then nothing was humorous anymore. My eyes met his and in that moment my life changed forever. I had seen it happen hundreds of times, but never once had it ever dawned on me that I would fall victim to it as well. Billy was just as stunned, but I chose to focus on my mission and not on the impossible. I fled the scene as fast as possible and in a blink I was gone." Lily closed her eyes, as she thought of everything she'd read from his eyes less than an hour ago.

Billy was older, wiser, healed of his crippling disease, and a Were. She still didn't know how she felt about that, but there was time enough for her to ponder that later. Jake needed to understand, he was her focus.

"You imprinted with Dad and were able to fight it? I didn't think that was even possible." Jake turned in the water to eye her in disbelief. "Sam couldn't…and nearly destroyed Leah."

"It's always there in the shadows of your soul. One can't simply will it away. I have unparalleled resolve, my path was set, as was his own. He lacked what I needed in a life mate. Compassion, understanding, forgiveness, and most importantly the resolve to see through what is beyond ones appearance. I was there to see if your people had gotten beyond the fear and hate of what you saw as your mortal enemies. The lack of seeing beyond ones outer self costed your tribe three generations, as Ephraim and his Pack were also stripped of their power to shift forms. I was there to see if you had earned the right to your birthright once more…" Lily waited for Jake to protest her observations, but he was taking in all that she was saying in a calm adult manner.

"So the theory that the Cullens arrival in Forks triggered all of our inner wolves is that off base, huh?"

"My decision was the fourth generation of the direct bloodline would be given a chance to prove that they were worthy of their birthrights. What triggers the change varies. Temperament or stress all can lead towards the first phase. Sam's home life and relationship with his father, the stress of that and how angry it made him feel. Paul's temper. Jared's arrogance."

"You, Embry, and Quil were going to phase whether the Cullens came back or not. Leah, Seth, Brady, and Collin also were destined to be Weres. The threat to your people from outside forces, other than the Cullens were a factor to all of your transformations, but were not the catalyst. The tribal elders were lax in their teachings, as I sent word on the day of your first year the decree on your tribe had been lifted. All of you had been given a symbol of your future wolf selves in the form of a plush child's toy on your first birthdays."

"I still have that…I gave it to Ness as it's one of the most cherished things from my childhood. Mom gave it to me and told me to take good care of it, because it was my own guardian wolf sent to guard me in my dreams. I think Quil gave his to Claire." Jake grinned. "Unreal, did Dad clue in or was he in denial?"

"Most likely from the way he and the tribal elders handled your transformations I would have to say they were all in denial. When I arrived for your mother's wake, I could clearly see that you already had so much of the fierce inner spirit of the wolf inside you. You were angry with the world, heartbroken from the loss of your mother…"

"Yeah, being told that I had to be strong for my Dad and big sisters, as they needed me more than I needed to go somewhere and yell at the sky how angry I was for taking away the one person that held our family together. Well, that didn't go over well with me at all. I was just as devastated as all of them, but I needed to be the anchor, cuz my sisters were useless. Dad's illness, coupled with his grief, made him a zombie. I was all there was left, so I stepped up determined to be strong for my family and made a vow to myself to always protect those that I loved no matter what."

"Jacob, all you need to know is that over that one summer Billy and I became close. How could we not, as he was my liaison during my stay at La Push. I stayed with your mother. She mediated between your father and I many a time, as we were polar opposites and clashed often. He was stubborn and set in his ways, as were the tribal elders. Sarah could see all sides of the ancient rivalry and was not as close minded as her people. Her Great-Grandfather had been Ephraim Black's best friend and helped draw up the treaty between the Cullens and your tribe. He wrote in great detail about that time and created a guide to future generations if ever their ability to shape shift was awakened again. The manuscripts were written all in your native tongue, which by Sarah's generation was rarely taught and then only as a second language. She found the ancient texts in an old trunk and made it her mission to be able to read, write, and speak as many First Nation dialects as she could master in her lifetime. Then pass down her knowledge to the next generation."

"Yeah, I could pretty much read, write, and speak it fluently by the time I was nine, all three of us could. Manuscripts, huh? I'll have to seek those out when I get home. Old Quil must be keeping them somewhere." Jake liked being able to talk about his mom, it made him feel like she was there with them smiling in approval.

"There is much for you to learn, Jacob Black. I shall enjoy teaching you and your brothers and sisters in the years ahead." Lily smiled.

"I look forward to your teachings. Logan's not so much…"

"Logan was worried about Bella, so his focus was not on his student. He can teach you so many things, all you need is to listen." Lily stood up, tossing him the towel next to her.

"And no, young one, as he was my friend's childhood love, Billy and I were no more than close friends, not even a kiss shared between us, but our bond remained. He confided to me about his troubles. I listened and gave guidance when he needed it. Allowed him to show me his world through his eyes, but alas he couldn't listen or trust me." She sighed heavily.

"Dad's not really big on trust…He's a very suspicious person, so any outsider would have him on his guard."

"The Stone dance and the elegant white Victorian in the forest were my haven, a place where I could phase or gather my thoughts in peace. Billy followed me, saw me use the Stone dance to render my findings, and then watched me visit with my son at the vacant white house. Heard him catch me up on what the family was up to, particularly Alice and Edward and his thoughts on what her true identity might be. Logan, sensing that we were being watched, went back into the house, as he was not meant to be seen by anyone. I knew that it was Billy and braced for our final confrontation."

"My guess is he went ape shit on you if the name Cullen was mentioned." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Not before I phased before his eyes, sending a clear signal to him that I was an Alpha female and he was nothing but an ordinary, flawed human. We had words, as our link was a permanent one of the mind, as much as the soul. I remained in my wolf form, while he accused me of being a traitor to my own kind. The cold ones were blood sucking murderers, never to be trusted, and so forth…" Lily closed her eyes, reliving the memory in her mind as if it had happened yesterday.

"Well, that explains why he was so determined to get Bella and I together. He wanted to take something precious away from them. Fueled my anger with all that ancient Bull Shit about the cold ones. I was a product of my father's hate of them. They caused the transformation, took Bella, were a threat, my mortal enemies. All of it fueled my jealously."

"Truth be told, if the Cullens had wanted to harm your tribe they would have ended you during their first meeting with your Great-Grandfather." Lily eyed the sky. The sun was beginning to set in the west. "Dinner will be ready soon, so get dressed while I go round up the kids."

"I was just waiting for you to leave before…"

"Child, I'm celebrating my three thousandth year on the fall solstice. I am also a Were, therefore nudity doesn't bother me in the least." She chided him.

"Uh, yeah, but I'm not comfortable going naked around my Dad's soul mate. He's changed so much in the last year, so I know the two of you will be able to make it work this time round. Dad's an Alpha too, so let's just not take anything for granted." Jake sank further under the water, as she was staring down at him, his face flushed crimson.

"Adorable. I didn't take you for the shy or easily embarrassed kind of boy." Lily chuckled, kneeling down to kiss the top of his head. "I've been watching over you all of your life. I'll let you dress in peace, young prince." She flashed off to get the kids.

"I'm not a bad ass that was just to impress Bells." He waited a full minute before rising from the water, hastily drying himself off with the towel, before phasing back to a wolf. He'd get dressed back at the main house.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Thirty-five

Transformation


	35. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Edward awoke to a moonlit bedroom with Bella sound asleep in his arms. They'd missed dinner, as it was going on one in the morning. He was starving and needed to check on Ness. He carefully eased out of bed, as not to awaken his love.

She snuggled into his pillow, sighing his name contently in her sleep.

"Sleep well, my darling. I'm off to check on Ness and then raid the fridge, as we both missed dinner." He tucked her in, brushing a kiss across her forehead.

She blinked open her eyes. "Hmmm…go hunting you need to feed…dark emerald eyes might be sexy to me, but…" She reached up to run her fingers through his hair and he turned him face to kiss her palm. "Dark Edward to the others…"

"I've had other things on my mind. Hunting was the least of them." He leaned down to kiss her, his nose rubbing against her own.

"We could go hunting together and then raid the kitchen for an early morning snack." She felt energized, not the least bit sleepy, and all it had taken was his touch.

"This is new. With Ness you slept twelve hours straight." He arched a brow.

"I feel jazzed, full of energy, not the least bit sleepy." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him until they were breathless.

"As much as I want to feast on you again…" He growled between kisses.

"I'm starving too, but the babies need tending. Meaning food of both sorts and we need to look in on Ness." Bella reluctantly let him go, eyes dark chocolate with desire.

"Shower…" Edward forced himself to leave their bed.

Bella threw back the covers, stretching like a content feline, eyes drinking in her mate. "That sounds heavenly…" She purred, getting up to slink against him.

"At this rate we're never leaving this room. We'll both starve…" He groaned, burying his face in her hair. Arms instinctively pulling her tight against him.

"Shower first…" She rained kisses across his chest. "Then Ness, as she's sleeping soundly in her room. Then hunting and afterwards a first light picnic by the hot springs, maybe even a hot steamy soak after would be nice." She turned her face meet his kiss, before he swept her up into his arms, and carried her into the bathroom.

* * *

Sometime later…

The two of them silently opened Nessie's door and stepped inside to check on her. Jake was sound asleep with her snuggled against his massive chest, his arm protectively around her.

"Be right back." Bella zipped off to get her camera.

"One of these days this isn't going to be so adorable." Edward gritted his teeth.

"The Grans got her ready for bed while the lad sat through his lecture on his lack of control that afternoon. After that he needed to hold his Sprite and guard over her while she slumbered." Ian growled softly from the rocking chair in the corner of her room. He was feeding Misfit her morning bottle.

 _Ian, he's like a son to me. It's the principle of the matter that gets my back up, seeing them like this makes me wary to think of how she'll be when she's older._ Edward raked his fingers through his hair, before fisting both hands at his sides, willing his body not to give in and throw Jake out the window.

 _You're a father, Lad. She's your baby girl, always will be, it's natural for you to want to give him a thrashing for sleeping with her in his arms innocent or not._  Ian nodded in understanding.

_Jake couldn't help but lose it yesterday. It wasn't intentional that he let loose on Van and Jazz…_

_Aye, that'd be true and all that… nevertheless, he can't lose control like that ever again. It's one rule that can't be bent. Weres in a berserker rage can hurt and kill innocents. Control is key in keeping balance with his animal spirit._ Ian cuddled Misfit against his shoulder like a newborn babe.

 _Jake knows about the rules, one only has to see Emily to see the aftermath of a Were berserker rage. Jake vowed that he would never lose it like that and he's infuriated with himself that he did._ Edward knelt down to greet Lady and Rad. The two pups had left their puppy bed to see him.

"Hello, kids, do you have to go out?" He chuckled softly, when they licked him in the face, wagging their awkward tails in happy greeting. "My new look doesn't scare you at all does it."

 _You're their master. They trust and love you unconditionally, as does this little girl._ Ian set Missy down and she made a beeline for Edward.

"Good thing you're nearly impervious to harm or your back would be scratched to ribbons." He chuckled when Missy got settled across Edward's shoulders.

"Yes, well, after these three do their business, it's back to bed for them. Bella and I are going hunting and the babies can't come along." He reached up to scratch her under the chin. Missy purred with contentment.

"Good thinking, my boy. Your new look does bring out the darker image of you and your darkened irises are a sure sign that you haven't hunted in over a fortnight." Ian thoughtfully scratched his chin, eyes serious. "Balance is key."

"My prince is having one of those months, Grandpa. Be nice." Bella had both her Digital Video Camcorder and her Nikon capturing the moment.

"He doesn't look nearly as menacing now that he's…" Jake growled softly opening his eyes to take in whom was in Ness's room, all his senses instantly flared in warning.

"Now that I'm what, son?" Edward arched an inquiring brow.

"It's amazing what a change in appearance can do isn't it, kiddo?" Ian chuckled, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Whoa…uh, nice haircut…" Jake's eyes widened with apprehension. There was more than just Vampire in his veins and his Were side was beginning to show. "I needed to hold Ness…"

"Yes, Alice outdid herself with my new look." Edward kept his tone low and unthreatening, as not to awaken Ness, all the while locking eyes with him trying not to laugh, as his thoughts were highly amusing. "And after undergoing the third-degree from your elders, I can more than understand your need to hold Renesmee."

"Yeah, that one strike policy bites…" Jake rolled his eyes.

"I agree that three strikes seem fairer, but ancient bylaws rarely change." Edward nodded waiting for Jake's thoughts to calm enough for him to speak his mind or if he were brave enough to.

"Jake hasn't even had one strike yet, because what happened yesterday was not him throwing a tantrum like Sam did with Emily. Jake was having a mental breakdown. Our baby girl finally confided to us about her feelings, instead of just with Jasper during their afternoon walks." Bella's eyes narrowed at her grandfather.

"I was there, sweetie. It was very much a tantrum at being kept in the dark by his Sprite. Aye, there was emotional strife to be sure, but it was a blending of the two. Which is why he only received a warning and is on probation. Breaking probation earns him a stay here at the ranch where he will learn control over his temper." Ian countered in a soothing tone.

"I was out of line. They called me on it." Jake's brow rose this time as he listened to Edward's thoughts. "Ness is as safe with me as Bella was with you. That won't change when she's older. You have my word on that. I was an ass when I was pursuing Bella, so I get your concerns, but that wasn't me. I was just trying to compete with you. Half the time I felt like I was possessed or something and blamed it on being a Were."

"Uncle was on the fence about Edward after he abandoned her, so he chose Jake as a suitable mate for her. In doing so he awakened the sleeping soul of his ancestor inside him. So in truth you were somewhat possessed." Ian nodded.

"I blamed it on Sam, Jared, and Paul. Paul mostly, as he acted like a badass jerk most of the time. Though, since Ness you've been the Jake I know and love." Bella framed a shot of Jake and Ness with her camera.

"I'm not worried about your intentions, Jacob. Ness is my main concern and how much she's like her mother when she sets her mind on something that she wants." Edward shot Bella a knowing look.

Bella flushed crimson, "You sang to me too, but in a human way. We were always so close to being torn apart, so I took matters into my own hands."

"Aye, the Lad here has a will of iron, as his lady fair was quite the handful." Ian kissed Bella on top of her head.

Jake wisely chose not to comment on that instead he remained firm on his previous vow. "You have nothing to worry about anything serious happening between me and Ness until years from now when it's our wedding night. Anything else you'll have to deal, just like Charlie did when you were dating Bells. That's like still years away, so just see this for what it is, me protecting my Sprite. Okay."

"I know that I'm being worrisome over things far on the horizon, it's just that I haven't hunted in three weeks. I've been stressed out of my mind half that duration and it's all starting to wear on me…" Edward started to apologize when his phone started to vibrated in his jeans pocket.

* * *

"For the love of all that's Holy, what now? Is home burning to the ground? It had better be to call here at one in the morning." He snarled under his breath, eyes darkening to near black as he took out his phone and answered it.

"This had better be an emergency call." He snarled into the phone.

"Bells driving you insane, huh? Need reinforcements? I can be there in a few hours, just say the word, little Bro." Emmett chuckled in response.

"What part of no family privileges until Carlisle and Esme say otherwise did the two of you not understand?" He felt like crushing his phone.

"Awe, come on, Edward! It's not fair! This baby-sitting the pups detail bites! It was fine for the first few days, but then Billy left with Brady. Now they're all sulking because he's there with Jake having all the fun while they're stuck back here in Forks. The twins are teaching at the school and looking after Leah, so they're no help either. I've tried every sport, no dice, they miss Jake. Ben and Tia went up north with Rosalie. It's just me and the pups. Quil's beyond bummed because Claire's staying with her Grandparents and won't be back until Ness and Bella's birthdays. We're talking majorly bummed wolves here." Em pleaded his case.

"Rose, Ben, and Tia went to Denali? Why? Who sent for them?" Edward ignored his whining and focused on that one detail instead.

"Garrett said Kate's had a falling out with Tanya. She packed up and left their coven and shacked up with a Watcher dude that they swear is the reason all of them aren't hybrids yet. Rosalie went to go see what's what. Ben and Tia wanted to climb Denali. They called Carlisle's phone, but he hasn't returned any of their calls. None of you have. What's up with that?"

"Tanya married Aiden. They refuse to accept their union, calling her a traitor to her own kind, as Aiden is a former Watcher and a Prince of Avalon. That prejudice is the only reason Oberon has not changed them yet. There is far more to this than that, but I'm not in the mood to reminisce about old times. They are in the wrong. We're backing Tanya and Aiden and that's why we haven't returned their calls." Edward paced on the deck outside, so he wouldn't awaken his baby girl.

"Tanya married Aiden? Ya know a little heads up would have been nice!"

"You haven't been home when we've called and I refuse to leave a message about that part of our lives on voice mail!"

"I had to drive to Seattle with the supply truck…"

"What the bloody hell for?"

"Rosalie and I had a fight and she left me. Then after that Ben and Tia took off after her to go climbing. I had to feed the pups…my attempt at that went south…"

"Emmett, did you burn down the house!" Edward's eyes widened in alarm, all but shouting the question into his phone.

"Not exactly no…I mean, how was I supposed to know the microwave was gonna blow up and shoot flames?"

"You blew up the microwave?"

"Yeah, I didn't think about metal and microwaves not…"

"Emmett! Any fool with a brain knows not to put any metal in a microwave oven!"

"I'm new at this! The oven catching on fire and the oil fire on the stove were flukes too…"

"Answer the question yes or no? Did you nearly burn down the house or not!"

"Not exactly…"

"Yes or no, Emmett!"

"Christ, baby brother, you're in one hell of a mood. Did baby sis kick you out of bed…"

"Emmett! I haven't hunted in three weeks! It's been one bloody situation after another! My stress level is off the charts! And no Bella did not kick me out of our bedroom! Did you or did you not set fire to Mom's kitchen several times? There by, nearly burning down the house!" His entire body was quaking with fury.

"Well, yeah, when ya put it that way. But it's all fixed. Mom's kitchen is better than new. I read all the instruction manuals, so I know what not to do and haven't had a firefighter here since. I even made me and the pups spaghetti…"

"Firefighters! It was bad enough to call the Fire Department?" His whole body was shaking uncontrollably now and Misfit wisely jumped off his shoulders to cower behind Bella's legs.

The phone went flying into her hands, as he couldn't hold on to it with hands that were transforming into massive paws.

Ian raced outside getting between Bella and Edward. "Bella, go back inside." He ordered sharply.

"No. He won't harm me, Grandpa. He's just furious at Emmett for trying to burn the house down." Bella put the phone back to her ear. "I'll call you back, Emmett. Your call pushed my lion over the edge and now he's…Gorgeous. Like beyond anything I've ever seen. He's a lion, not a wolf, bear, tiger, or eagle…a regal African king of the jungle lion…I've gotta go…" She the phone fell from her hand onto the deck.

"Bella! What the hell did you mean by that? Is Edward a Were now too? Hello? Damn it! What's going on? The hell with it, I'll be there in two hours!" Em hung up.

Jake raced out with Ness still asleep in his arms. The pups cowering behind his legs. "Well, that trumps me completely, a frickin lion, not just any lion…He makes Aslan from the story books look like a kitten."

Yawning hugely, Ness blinked open her eyes. "Wolfe, my dream wasn't crazy after all. Daddy's a lion just like on Momma's medallion."

"I can see that, Sprite. He's just like your drawings." Jake eyed the ginormous lion sitting two feet in front of him with curious eyes.  _Easy, big brother, we're family not a midnight snack._

Edward sat motionless, his chromatic green eyes wide with shock.

Carlisle, Logan, and Aiden stumbled out of their rooms to see what all the commotion was about.

"Holy hell, that's a lion!" Aiden eyed Edward in alarm.

"Aiden, that's Edward." Logan bent down to pick up the wedding band that was by his feet and there were shredded pieces of clothing everywhere. "What was it that triggered him?"

"Temper usually seems to be the catalyst, but who set him off?" Carlisle gauged his son's mood. He seemed in control of his Were lion form, but in shock from the sudden change.

"He's amazing, darling. Is that really our son?" Esme eyed Edward in wonder.

"We do call him 'The Lion Hunter', so this form makes perfect sense to me." Tanya eyed him thoughtfully.

Angela was capturing everything with her camera. "Wow, Bella, he's gorgeous. That is so Edward."

"Emmett, you're not making any sense. Baby brother is not a Were, he's a Hybrid-vampire. Are you experimenting with recreational drugs? Are the boys with you? How could you be so stupid! Dad's gonna kill you! Mom's going to dismember you and Edward, well, there won't be any pieces left to burn…" Jasper walked outside onto the deck. Alice was sleeping and he didn't want her awakened by Em's delusional early morning phone call. He was sore as hell, but felt a million times better than he had hours before when he could barely move. Fiona's elixir had done wonders.

He found the veranda unusually crowded for this time of the morning and there was a lion sitting in the middle of his family members. "Uh, Em…I'll have to call you back…" He hung up, eyes fixated on the lion with his little brother's eyes. "Dad, Mom, is that Edward?"

"Both Van and Edward are direct descendents to Lady Bethany and Lord Anthony Walker. Lady Bethany was the daughter of Oberon and Titania and as such none of her descendents are ever truly mortal. All are born with special gifts, some more so than others." Carlisle calmly explained, smiling as he watched Bella hug her lion and he was purring his contentment as he lovingly lowered his massive head next to hers.

"So, it's not part of our new selves?" Jazz sulked.

"Jazz, you're married to Alice. Cain and Fiona's daughter. The two of you are soul mates, so anything is possible." Logan shrugged, as usual his baby brother was able to more than control his Were side.

"Jasper, you and my baby sister called to each other, meaning you are her equal, a perfect match. Your hunting skills, ability to influence the mind, brilliance at devising battle plans, and natural fighting abilities are all what father calls fine Pixie traits. Shifting is indeed a possibility, as Pixie are in truth a branch of the Fairy line. Many of the families fled Avalon and settled with the Tellurians in the South. We like hot humid environments. The hotter the better is usually preferred among most of our kind. Though, some prefer more desert climates. Texas was one of those key areas where those families settled." Ian rolled his eyes, his granddaughter was as fearless and headstrong as his father, nothing seemed to phase her. Jazz's question was a welcome distraction.

"Wolfe, put me down. I wish to see Daddy." Ness kissed his cheek.

"Sprite, Em tried to burn the white castle down a few times and your Daddy's been near breakdown for a while now. That just drove him over the edge." Jake kissed her nose before setting her down on her feet.

"Uncle Em is lost without all of us. It's no wonder things went awry back at home. He's spoiled and not used to fending for himself. Hunting is one thing, but cooking a meal was bound to have disastrous results." Nessie danced over to her parents. "Daddy, I want to touch you."

Edward laid down, so she could touch his face.

Nessie kissed his muzzle.  _I love you, Daddy. That will never change. I needed Jake, just as much as he needed to hold me._

 _I had a dream that took me for a loop and seeing Jake holding you had me thinking of it again. Then when I was explaining myself to him, Emmett called and that was the final straw._ Edward sighed, as Nessie climbed up onto his back and settled herself between his massive shoulders.

"You're like snuggling into a warm velvety soft blanket." She snuggled against his fur.

"Nessie. Daddy's not a plushy that you can snooze on. He's going to have to change back soon, so we can go hunting." Bella smothered a giggle when Edward shot her an insulted glare with an expressive green-gold eye.

_Sorry, Lion, but you are soft and cuddly like a giant plush toy and to her you are the ultimate security blanket. I'd love to snuggle down into your fur, but we're hungry and you need to hunt too._

_I'm working on it, dearest. It's not as easy as Jake and Logan make it look. Need I add that I'll be flashing our family, as I'll be naked when I revert to normal again. Nessie's sleeping too, but you're right I do need to hunt, and you and the babies need sustenance too._ Edward looked over at Jake.  _Jake, Ness needs her own bed. Please, watch over her for us while we're off hunting._

Jake had Ness back in his arms in a flash.  _It's easier if you phase in private the first couple of times. Bells can meet you with your clothes. Tell ya the truth a lion ain't gonna fly back home, so I hope this isn't your only form or it's gonna get complicated._ Jake carried Ness back to bed.

 _He's right, little brother, an African lion won't work in North America. Focus on something indigenous to the Pacific Northwest like a wolf, eagle, bear, or even a mountain lion._ Logan entered their chat.

 _Fine. I shall endeavor to change into another form._ Edward closed his eyes and changed into something more familiar to everyone, a wolf with dark red-gold fur and green-gold eyes.

"Nice, little brother, as usual you're a natural even at shape-shifting." Logan grinned.

"He's brilliant at whatever he sets his mind to." Esme beamed with pride.

Edward shot his father a pleading look.

"I understand, son. We'll go back to bed so you can have some privacy. I need to call Rose, while Jasper calls Emmett. He meant well in his efforts to feed the boys, but cooking is simply not his forte." Carlisle yawned, it had been a long week and his body was worn out.

"I'll handle the calling, Dad. You and Mom go back to bed. Alice, now that she's carrying our miracles, can sleep through anything it seems. I can just imagine how sulky she'll be that she missed all the excitement." Jazz, having rested all afternoon and evening, was wide-awake.

"It's natural for Alice to sleep so soundly. The babies are taking most of her energy and this is her first pregnancy." Esme reassured him.

"Good night, everyone. Happy hunting, kids. We shall see you in the morning." Carlisle and Esme went back to their room.

"We'll see you in the morning," Aiden and Tanya went back to bed.

"Night, you two." Angela winked at Bella before disappearing back into her room.

"Come along, little ones. We'll go for a stroll." Ian and the babies vanished in a blink.

"Bells, catch." Logan tossed her Edward's wedding band.

She easily caught it. "Thanks, Big brother. I would think after all these millenniums that a way of transfiguring jewelry such as a ring, bracelet, or necklace into a collar or something so the shape-shifter wouldn't have to keep losing their valuables when they phased." She fingered the medallion around her neck.

"This was easy to find compared to that medallion. That little bauble was like finding a needle in a haystack during a tornado." Logan shrugged, glaring at Jazz when he slugged him in the arm. "What it was…"

Bella's eyes widened in alarm, as she focused on Edward's mind getting a firsthand idea of all the trouble and danger that they'd gone through to recover her medallion.

Edward bared his teeth, eyes narrowing to slits, a growl ripped deep from his throat.  _Bella, it's not a big deal. None of us were ever in danger. We knew what losing it would do to you. It wasn't damaged, the chain slipped over your head. So no blood, no foul. We found it, no one was hurt in the retrieval, it's back with you, that's the end of it. Van has a big mouth and shouldn't have said anything._

"Baby sis, it's all good. All of us were happy to find your treasure. We've experienced worse. Raging rapids are a piece of cake compared to swimming in the ocean." Jazz crooned soothingly, using his influence to calm her turbulent emotions. "Van tends to run his mouth off when he's nervous. Tonight is no exception."

Bella turned on her heel, racing down the deck, and back to her and Edward's room.  _All of you matter more to me than all the treasure on the planet. Edward Anthony, that was stupid, dangerous, and reckless! I would have seen the loss of my medallion as a willing price to pay for rescuing Lori! If you ever risk your life over something as trivial as a piece of jewelry! I will…Crap! I hate getting sick! I hate you! This is your fault!_

"Sorry, baby brother, she'll cool off. Bella isn't one to hold a grudge…" Logan eyed Edward warily.

Edward closed his eyes, in a blink he was human again. "Van, what part of Bella can never know did you not comprehend! She's getting sick again because you opened your blooming mouth! She was fine with everything and now I'm in the shit because of you! She said she hates me! She's never said that to me ever! I have to calm her and the babies, so the two of us can go hunting!" He seethed in fury, oblivious to his nakedness.

"Eddie, I'm…"

"Save it, Logan! Just go to bed and stay the hell away from me! It's bad enough that Bella is beyond steamed at me, but does it stop there…No! Emmett is barreling his way here to the ranch with the boys!" He stalked off to his room, muttering darkly about destroying his favorite pair of vintage jeans and his favorite loafers.

* * *

"Mood swing?" Logan arched a red-gold brow at Jazz.

"Sympathetic Pregnancy Syndrome?" His eyes danced with wicked humor. "Hmmm…it was unlike him to roar like that even in a full-blown temper. This is gonna be one hell of an interesting few months."

"There is no way in hell that I'm going hunting with you!" Bella stalked out onto the deck, Edward gave chase clad only in a pair of electric blue silk boxers.

"The hell you aren't! I'm not letting you out of my sight! Hell, with your luck you'll find yourself neck deep in quicksand or worse! Now, you will wait here while I finish getting dressed!" He snarled down at her.

Her faced flushed bright crimson with temper. "There is no way that we are going hunting with you! I can take care of us just fine and my bad luck is not the cause of every disaster that comes up!" She easily jumped gracefully over the deck railing and down to the ground below. Then she was gone.

Edward started to give chase, but his stomach told him otherwise. He had to race back into their room, barely making it to the toilet before he lost what little he had in his stomach.

Jazz and Logan grinned at each other. He was doomed. It was clear that he was indeed suffering from a form of Pregnancy Male Syndrome.

Edward disheveled, pale, but dressed remerged from his room clearly unsettled from his first taste of PMS. "Not one word. Which direction did the brat go?" He glowered at his highly amused big brothers.

"Towards my place, but it's all good not a patch or bog of quicksand to be found. She'll be fine. Fred's harmless and keeps to himself. He's only been on the ranch since February, but because his unusual talent Aiden thought it best to have him stay at my cabin. The kids all adore him. He's brilliant. He figured out how to be a vegan vampire all on his own. The kid's had it rough this past year or so. You knew his creator, as you ripped her head off for trying to kill Bells."

"Victoria? Jazz, we've finally found him! Logan has to be talking about Bree's Freaky Fred." Edward's mood lifted a bit at the news. "At last we can finally grant her last wish…"

"Bree?"

"Jane had her killed thinking that by doing so all of her knowledge about their collaboration with Victoria would die with her. Bree knew all about my ability to read minds. She was happy to tell me everything. You see, Riley and Victoria had grievously tortured then murdered Diego, her mate of only a few days, for clueing in to all of their lies. Her final request was for us to treat Fred nicely if ever we came across him." Edward explained.

"I found him in Alberta and brought him here to the ranch where he could safely live in peace and learn the ins and outs of being an immortal. He's virtually untouchable when he turns on his gift, well, deterrent is what it is…no one would want to touch him, let alone fight the guy. It's like he's invisible because our senses can't take the signals that he emits for his protection, like Bella's shield." Logan grinned.

"Astounding, a sensory deterrent, so pungent that it renders him invisible to our kind. It was fortunate that he chose not to fight or the outcome would have changed dramatically." Edward vaulted over the railing and went after his furious wife.

* * *

Next

Chapter Thirty-six

You're where?


	36. You're where?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Jazz's phone rang. He took it out and looked at the number. "This is Jasper Hale is there something that I can do for you Sheriff?" He answered in a calm monotone.

"Em must have been already on the road when he called Eddie. Destiny, Idaho is a hell of a ways from Forks and even if Rose did pimp your rides there is no way he made it there in less than a half hour." Logan read Jazz's thoughts as he chatted with Sheriff Terry Kramer.

"A hundred miles an hour through town? Yes, I can see why you're unhappy with my brother and his three teenage biker buddies." Jazz raked his fingers through his tousled blonde locks trying to keep his emotions in check.

_Seventy-five miles over the speed limit times four. None of them were wearing helmets. Three teenagers without the proper motorcycle license, as they left their wallets at home. It gets worse. Emmett tried to pay off the Deputy, that being Sheriff Kramer's son, to let it slide! All of this after a fifty mile police chase! I should let him rot and just spring the boys! But he's obviously distraught over baby brother's new ability and Rose did leave him, so he does have a valid excuse for being an idiot._

"Seventy-five miles! Fifty mile police chase! A bribing attempt! No helmets! Three minors with no license and one's barely sixteen! Christ Jesus, is Emmett beyond dead! We're talking court hearing followed by jail time!" Logan paced the deck. "There is no way in hell that I can get him out of this mess. The boys maybe, but Em's looking at hard time."

Jazz ignored him and focused on damage control. "Yes, baby brother is trying to stay sane. Triplets. We just found out this week. Charlie is one proud Grandpa-to-be, all right." Jazz chuckled at Terry's response.

"He just arrived here on the ranch last night. Lady is flourishing, all of us adore her. She's become smitten with one of Aiden's pups. I'll tell Bella that Lizzie says hello and to check her e-mail. No. I agree. One night won't hurt them and I can vouch for his story. Edward is an emotional basket cast and needs all the brotherly support he can get. My Alice is expecting twins, but she's not nearly the trouble magnet that Baby sis is. So I'm not nearly as stressed. No. The klutziness is gone, so she's not 'The Klutziest Teenager in America'. How did she get that nickname anyway…really…twice…so that's how Charlie came into all of that cash that Carlisle had me invest for him. Fascinating…" Jazz chuckled.

"He's that Terry? Maybe, Bells bad luck streak is ending…" Logan saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"I'll give you Charlie's cell, but he's on leave until Carlisle says otherwise. He had a mild heart attack a few weeks back. Yep. No stress and a heart healthy diet are Carlisle's orders. Sue keeps him in line. The two of them got hitched just about a week ago in Vegas. No, the wedding is still on. Mark your calendar for Valentines Day. No, you didn't wake me. I was already awake, trying to mediate between Edward and Bella. It's quite humorous the way baby brother is sharing in her pregnancy. I call it Pregnancy Male Syndrome as he's experiencing the mood swings and nausea whenever she says the word we." Jazz grinned.

"Say hello to the family for us. I will. Oh, and do me a favor don't let him call Dad just yet. I need to talk to him first. Is there any programs in Destiny or thereabouts that need funding? I'd be more than happy to provide the funds. Those are fine causes…I'll wire you it first thing in the morning. Night, Sheriff. Give me an hour and then let him call. Bye, now."

"Charlie's best fishing buddy…Em's one lucky bastard that and fully funding their kids programs and other worthy causes can't hurt." Logan rubbed at his temples, all of this was giving him a migraine. "Jazz, you are hands down the master at spin…shit…Dad's awake…"

"Boys, Rose called. Seth used his phone call to call her. They were already en route to the ranch. She wants us to let Em stew in jail for one night." Carlisle growled softly from behind them. "What happened?"

Jazz relayed everything that he had been told by Sheriff Terry.

"I see. Well, isn't this one big mess…" He sighed heavily. "Perhaps, this will teach all of you a valuable lesson to slow down within city limits. A police chase followed by bribing the officer is insanity. He deserves one night in jail. The boys, however do not. Seth is sixteen. Quil and Embry are barely eighteen and never get into any mischief. All three are good boys. Em's a bad influence on them."

Charlie, used to the early morning phone calls, walked out onto the deck.

"Terry, I know that kids these days are speed demons, but the four of them are by far some of the safest drivers in the country. The others are all members of my family. Emmett was focused on Edward. It's been pretty tense here with Bella diving into a raging river to rescue her cousin and then sleeping nearly two days. It's why I caught a ride with Renee and Phil. That and to meet Lori Xavier, my niece, and bring her back home with us. She's been living at Haven Ranch since she was a baby. I hadn't clue one, because I didn't know anything about my birth family. Yeah, I know what are the odds that my Bells would rescue her cousin on a ranch that her husband's family has owned for generations. She's so much like my Bells…Looks, mannerisms, everything…"

"Kent's doing what? Well, Emmett and the Wolf Pack are claustrophobic and regular escape artists, so them playing poker with your kid makes perfect sense to me. They're all harmless that's unless you endanger their families then it's on. Yeah, that's their, uh, club at the tribe. Jake's their leader and he's here at the ranch with the family. Yeah, they're Billy's boys. I know they sure do grow up fast don't they." He chuckled.

"Nah, I'm nearly back to a hundred percent again. The family are just overcautious. Thanks, Sue and I are great. Bella's wonderful and pregnant with triplets. Nessie is over the moon about it too. Edward's a little stunned, but still a proud father-to-be. Yeah, ya got that right, my girl keeps him on his toes."

"Charlie might just solve this mess for us, yet." Carlisle arched a brow at his boys.

"Looks like, which is good since Em and the boys aren't cell friendly. Sounds to me like they've turned the station into poker night." Logan was eavesdropping on more than the phone conversation.

"Em would only tolerate incarceration for a night, but if one of the boys was frightened he'd have them out in a heartbeat. My guess is Seth was freaking out and Em solved the matter swiftly. I handled it before Charlie got his call, but this works too." Jasper shrugged, listening to the ongoing phone conversation. "Ah, I knew that Rose wouldn't let the boys suffer."

"That would be Rose that just walked into your station. Yeah, she's a looker all right and Emmett's wife. The other ones? Most likely Ben and Tia Khamen, if they look like Egyptian royalty. The other blonde and her pirate?" Charlie's eyebrows rose, so floored was he by the new arrivals that he had to sit down on one of the deck chairs. "Uh, not sure, but that could be Rose's cousin Kate and her husband Garrett…I think was his name. They're from Denali, Alaska. No. I wasn't kidding when I said all of Edward's family are all lookers."

"Dad, looks like we're having one hell of a family reunion." Jazz felt like pulling his hair out.

"Seth's the youngest of the Pack. Yeah, the high-strung sensitive one. He was crying so Em reacted as any big brother should and got him out of the cell…Yeah, he and Leah are all mine now and she's expecting twins. Pray for me… The other two are Embry Call and Quil Ateara. Never had a blemish on their records in their lives. Go ahead run the names. Emmett's clean too. The bikes were gifts from Bells. Yeah, real beauties. Kent's what? Yeah, Rose has that affect on men." Charlie laughed shaking his head, the boy was putty in her hands.

"Rose and Emmett may be rowing, but she adores the boys. Seth is one of her favorites. Perhaps what's needed is a new focus for our Rose. I'll have to talk with Edward and Bella about lifting their probation." Carlisle was at a loss, as Rose and Emmett had never rowed a day in their lives.

"She's always wanted a baby, it might just settle her down." Jazz nodded in agreement.

"Em's her slave, so what went down before was most likely her doing. She's like Lola from Damn Yankees, but a baby or two, one never knows, should give her a new direction besides dominating poor Emmett to do her bidding." Logan thoughtfully scratched his chin.

"She was wonderful with Ness. Motherhood could be the answer to reining in her selfish habits." Carlisle's mind was set.

"Leaving Em to fend for himself with the boys is pretty damn selfish. We're lucky we have a home to go back to."

"Nah, Em's too good at rebuilding things, none of you would have been any the wiser." Logan smirked.

"I told you they were good kids. Yeah, Terry, Rose makes a fierce lawyer. Temporary Insanity sounds about right…" Charlie finally noticed that he had company.

"Hold on a sec, Terry. I need to talk to Carlisle about what's up. Who's that crying? Seth? He's that worked up over all of this? Give him the phone…Seth. Calm down, son. Everything is going to be fine. Sue's sleeping, so are Jake and Billy. I'm taking care of it. No. You're not going to jail. I can't say you're not losing your driving privileges for the rest of the year, but other than that and being grounded until your graduation you're in the clear. It's our fault for not taking you with us. You're still a kid, no matter how mature you act, all of your are. Bringing Brady and leaving you three behind was wrong. The Pack needs one another like Emmett needs his family around him. We were all focusing on Bella and Lori. You've got two new Pack members. Brady bonded with Lori after we arrived. She's a real wolf lover like all of you and came face-to-face with a beauty of a female here on the ranch. No. She's a natural like my Bells. You okay now, kiddo? I know that you were trying to be brave, but jail is a scary place. It's meant to be that way so you never wish to visit again."

"Mom and Billy are coming back from their midnight stroll…from the sounds of things Sam just called Billy." Logan gave them the heads up on what they were about to hear.

"This ought to be interesting." Carlisle buried his face in his hands.

"Leah, would take great pleasure in getting the three of them into trouble. What better time than when her baby brother and his buddies land themselves in jail." Jazz reminded them, just as Billy's voice echoed into the night.

"Sam, calm down. You're not making sense. No, I haven't been keeping tabs on Jake's Pack." Billy growled into the phone, annoyed that it had ruined his alone time with Lily. "They're where? What the hell happened? Who the hell told you…Leah? That figures she'd be the one to nark on her brothers. I should have ordered them to stay put and taken Seth with us. Poor kid must be freaking out."

"Billy, children do foolish things and learn from their experiences. The boys and Emmett will think twice before barreling through towns in the dead of night at ungodly speeds. It's clear to me that they are lost without their leader. All will be well again once they see Jake." Lily calmly accessed the situation.

"Yeah, Lil's. I see your point. We should have brought them with us. Quil is lost without Claire and the twins are too busy to pay attention to Embry and Seth." Billy took a deep calming breath.

"What? I was talking to Lily Greywolf. My future wife, if she'll have me. Fast. Nah, not really. We imprinted when I was nineteen, so it's called making up for lost time. She reached out to me after Di died, but I was too hardheaded to listen. I'll take care of it. Go back to sleep, Sam. Tell Dora and Sel the boys will be fine. Terry is an old friend of Charlie and I. Night, Sam, try not to worry so much. Knowing the Cullens it's probably all handled already." He tucked the phone back into the pocket of his denim shirt.

"To answer your question. Yes, I'll have you as my life mate. I would love to be your wife. Logan and I are retiring from our Watcher duties. I can't think of a better place to put down roots than La Push." Lily smiled up at him.

"I wasn't worthy before. My eyes, heart, and mind were closed. My eyes are wide open now and my heart and mind are clear of the hate. After the Newborn crushed one whole side of Jake, Carlisle patched him up. Edward helped take care of him too, talked me down when I thought I might lose him. Even after all the crap Jake pulled they took him in as family. Seth and Leah too. I called off Sam, but the damage had already been done. Our tribe was split. Nessie's birth made us all see how wrong we were about the Cullens and how good they actually were. They reined in the vampires, keeping all of us off their radar. Jake could even live in their house among them without any threat to his life and this went on for weeks. He was part of the family, a son to Edward. They are good people and I consider all of them members of my tribe." Billy laid his forehead against her own.

"I am so sorry that I hurt you. I promise to cherish you all of our lives. I know exactly how Bella felt when Jake and Edward were trying to win her hand. They both had her heart. Edward being her forever. Jake being her calm in the chaos around them. Bella was already imprinted to Edward, like Sam imprinted to Emily. Leah couldn't fight against that strong of a bond, and Jake didn't have a chance in hell of breaking the everlasting bond between Bella and her Lion. Edward wasn't going to give her up without a fight, she was his life and he hers. His resolve reinforced their bond to the point where nothing and no one could break it. Yet, he would have stepped aside if she had chosen my son. Just like you stepped aside, giving me what I needed at the time, even though I didn't know what I wanted. What I had with Sarah was wonderful and then it was gone. I had to go from hell and back to realize the error of my ways…."

"Yeah, we get it! You were an ass and now you aren't! Kiss her already!" Logan leaned over the deck railing, grinning down at the two of them. "At least there's some good news that's come out of this disaster of a morning. I say we go back to bed before something else hits the fan."

"Bella strikes again or worse?" Billy arched a brow at him.

"A little of both," Logan gave the two of them a quick play-by-play.

"Bella's not at fault for any of that and it's rude of you to keep blaming her bad luck curse on anything that goes wrong. Things happen in life and we deal with them." Lily glowered at her son.

"Lil's, it's just that the hits keep coming and coming and that ain't normal. Oberon's curse is real and he did say forever, so it's a good bet now that she's half-human again the curse is back in full force. No one's blaming Bells in the least, we just deal with each situation as it comes like always. I've dealt with them nearly all of her life and everyone else has had more than enough practice in the last few years. Right now Rose is taking care of the situation that Jasper and Charlie had already rectified. Edward and Bella are off hunting. The two of them will be able to work out their tiff by the time they return, so all we can do is get some sleep and deal with the rest in the morning." Logan pleaded his case, the last thing he wanted was his Mom mad at him. He did the wise thing and flashed off to his room.

"It's all taken care of." Charlie finally hung up the phone. "They're going to stay at the Destiny motel for the night and then arrive here sometime late tomorrow morning. No one is going to have a record, as they've never broken the law before this time. Terry saw what's up between Rose and Em and chalks it up to a lovers quarrel and having met Edward can understand why he was in a hurry to see what was up with his brother. I don't know about all of you, but I'm going back to bed. Congrats, Billy, Lily, on the engagement. Night. I'll see you in the morning." He went back to bed, praying that Sue was still asleep.

"Well, then I'm going back to bed. Lily, Billy, Esme will be thrilled to hear your happy news. Night, everyone." Carlisle went back to bed.

"Billy, Lily, I wish you all the happiness in the world on your engagement." Jazz looked down at the two of them. "Alice will no doubt endeavor in giving the two of you a magical day. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go raid the kitchen for an early morning snack." He winked at them and in a flash he was gone.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Thirty-six

Fred


	37. Fred's story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Bella was on her second white-tail when she sensed another of her kind. The scent wasn't familiar to her at all, so her instincts to protect her babies kicked into overdrive. Crouching down into fighting position she dropped the half drained carcass, ready to spring at the first sign of movement. Eyes scanning the meadow, her bottom lip curling into a low growl, she looked for any sign of a vampire nearby.

The dark shadows of the night didn't matter, with her night vision she could clearly make out everything around her. Spotting the large shadow in the tree five hundred yards away was a cinch. Her target made she realized the vampire male could have easily challenged her if he'd wished, as his size and build was similar to Emmett's. Shocking azure eyes watched her cautiously, yet sparked with curiosity.

Perched high up in a tree, dressed in cut off jeans, sneakers, and a Muse t-shirt, he reminded her of modern day Tarzan with his tousled golden blonde mane and striking good looks.

She heard the one thing that set her mind at ease. This vampire had an inhumanly rapid heartbeat, so whoever he was had earned her Gramps cure. Meaning that he was a welcome resident of the ranch and in truth she was intruding on his hunting grounds.

"Sorry, if I fed on your early morning snack. I didn't know there were any other of my kind here, other than my family." She sang out in a friendly voice, her high soprano echoing around her.

The man in the tree cautiously sprang silently to the ground, still unsure of his visitor's intentions or how she could even see him. His deterrent was on full, yet the young woman was completely oblivious to it. Her scent also had a familiar tone, but he'd only smelt it once before and the sweet scent had belonged to a human. Yet here he was yards away from a young woman, clearly of his kind, and she smelt like Shalimar mixed with hints of the most decadent desserts. The golden jeweled wedding band glistened in the moonlight, as did the charm bracelet with its bejeweled charms, and the medallion that she wore around her neck. The charm that gave him a clue about what coven she hailed from had him lowering his shield.

Logan's home had that crest on his front door, not only that his journals and photo albums were filled with stories and pictures of all the Cullen coven. The strange yellow eyed ones that Fred's creator had intended for him to kill. He'd read Logan's writings on that morning. It had broken his heart knowing that his timid little mouse was no more, by the hands of the Volturi. The Cullens had wanted to take her into their care, but the dark robed ones were there only to punish, not to grant leniency.

This young woman was who Logan referred to quite often as Trouble in his journals, as she'd been his charge to protect since she was a baby. Isabella Marie Swan Cullen?

Astounding that a human would choose to willingly marry a vampire, but here she was watching him curiously. She'd wanted to be changed, endured the hell of the burning to be with Logan's little brother, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. The mind reader, not unlike his brother, only Logan was a Were which was another ironic twist of fate.

He felt no ill will over those who had wiped out his former coven. Riley had spun a web of lies. They had been the evil villains, not the Cullens. They were the heroes, all the chaos had been centered around the young woman watching him from his meadow.

"It's okay. This is my family's ranch. I have no intention of hurting you. I'm Bella Cullen. Do you know Logan, my brother-in-law, or Aiden? You were given my Grandfather's cure, so I know that you're a good vampire…" Bella called softly, as not to spook the gentle giant.

His scent was woodsy with just the slightest hint of gingerbread cookies drowned with sweet icing. She now knew who this man was, only one vampire had ever had that particular scent. Victoria. This gentle giant was Bree's friend 'Freaky Fred'. The only newborn still alive, as he'd gone off on his own before the main showdown. Though she didn't see how the name fit him. He seemed fine to her.

"Here on the ranch there's plenty of game for everyone, so feel free to finish your meal." Fred's baritone drifted into the meadow. "I wasn't expecting visitors, your appearance put me on my guard. I'm Alfred Powers, but I go by Fred."

"Are you by any chance Bree's…Fred? She told Edward all about you, though your nickname doesn't make sense to me. You are far from a freak." Bella remained sitting in the middle of the meadow.

"Yes, that," Fred grinned, scrubbing at the back of his neck. "It's because of my special talent. Deterrent, really. A shield of sorts, as it repels, making me invisible to anyone around me. Vampire, Weres, humans, Pixies, Fairies, doesn't matter it works on all creatures."

"I easily spotted and sensed you, but then my shield makes me immune from most unusual gifts." Bella was comfortable enough to finish her meal.

"God in heaven! Someone wash the mongrel with that eye watering stench! Aiden has rules, one of them is proper hygiene! Bloody Hell! Bigfoot doesn't reek this badly! I'm gonna be sick and I finally fed ten minutes ago! If that's you Fred! I come in peace! All I wish is to collect my pregnant wife! I have no quarrel with you, so your deterrent is far from necessary…!" Edward choked out, willing his stomach to settle, but the odor was so pungent. His eyes were spilling tears and his lungs burned as if they'd been cut off from the air around him.

Bella easily extended her shield to include him.  _No sense wasting a grizzly, and two bucks. Is that better, darling?_ She crooned, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

Edward was crawling on his knees taking in big gulps of air, as if he'd been suffocating or the breath had been knocked out of him.

"Sorry, I was simply testing Bella's shield. It's impervious to even my most powerful deterrent. You'll be fine in a minute or two. It takes time for the effect to wear off." Fred apologized, not wishing to start a conflict with her mate.

"You wouldn't be the first to try. That's quite a talent you have, Fred. Attacking the senses until your opponent is rendered powerless to do anything but flee the surrounding area." Edward said hoarsely, stopping beside his silently giggling wife.

"It can't be that bad, maybe it's your newly heightened sense of smell that made Fred's repellent so pungent." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Lower your shield around just you and then we'll see who's being melodramatic." Edward narrowed his eyes down at her.

"I'll prove to you that you're being a drama queen. It can't be that bad. I mean, it made even you powerless and you're a Werevamp." She lowered the shield around her face.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't wanna cause you distress, since you're in a delicate condition and all that." Fred eyed them gravely.

"Just give her a quick taste and then shut it off. No sense traumatizing our triplets with more than that…" Edward gave him permission to teach his love a lesson.

 _Seriously, Edward Anthony…you are being a big_ … She started to chide him when the full force of Fred's repellent attacked her senses.

"Oh, God…it's like a wet dog's rolled around in the entrails of a kill already at the highest peak of decay…!" Bella gasped, eyes instantly streaming with tears. It felt like her nose was on fire and it hurt to even breathe. Add the acute nausea and she was in sensory hell. Then it was over, as she instinctively threw up her shield to make it stop.

"I'm sorry…" She gulped in air, as if deprived of it for minutes instead of seconds.  _He's lethal. Let's sic him on Caius and Aro. They'll never bother us again. I mean, if he can render you powerless then they wouldn't stand a chance. Without the terrible quartet as their first line of defense, they've got nothing to defend against it._

"No one sees me unless I want them to and you are the only exception that I have ever found." Fred casually munched on an apple that he'd taken from his pocket. "Wet dog rolling around in the entrails of a decaying carcass, huh? Logan says it smells like a dead human covered with rotting deer hides and if he looks at me sees a living dead person straight out of a video game or cheap B-Movie Sci-Fi flick."

"That's because the mind wants to visualize what it's smelling. Weres can't take the smell of a rotting human corpse, their senses are too acute to withstand such a pungent odor. Vampires can't stand the stench of a Werewolf and that coupled with the smell of a rotting corpse is enough to render one powerless." Edward explained his theory on Fred's powers, as he soothingly rubbed Bella's back. She had her nose burrowed against his chest and was curled as close as she could possibly get.

 _Next time you'll think before questioning what you see. I may be a bit melodramatic at times, but I never fake being in extremes for others amusement. As for the other, well, that is entirely up to Fred._ He set his chin on her head. She wrapped her arms around him, contently inhaling his sent to soothe the burning in her nose.

"Yes, that's my theory too. I haven't had to use it as often, because it's so peaceful here. Lyle being the exception. It came in quite handy when dealing with an out of control Werewolf. I kept guard over the campers during the full moon. None of them were any the wiser. I've learned to project only at my opponents and not those I'm protecting." Fred jogged over to them.

"Is she okay? Perhaps she should lie down for a while. I've plenty of room at the cabin and food if you're hungry. It's Logan's place, so you might find his collections of keepsakes and memorabilia quite fascinating."

Edward rose with his sleeping princess cuddled in his arms. "It's been a quarter of a century since I've stepped foot in one of my big brother's lairs. It will be interesting to see how his collection has grown. Bella's in her first trimester. She'll sleep soundly for a few hours and I could do with a bite to eat."

"Lair sounds about right." Fred led the way to Logan's retreat. "Logan calls it his little palace of Zen. If this is his idea of little, I'd like to know what he thinks a big place should be."

"My brother is over two hundred years-old. During that time he, like most intelligent immortals, has amassed a great deal of wealth. A necessity if one wishes to blend in with society or acquire new identities, as the humans around you age and die while you remain forever frozen in time. One acquires a lot of stuff over the centuries and real-estate is a sound way of investing ones wealth."

Edward assumed that Logan had built something to match the main house's rustic style. What he was seeing in front of him was a Frank Lloyd Wright original, a masterpiece of architectural wonder. Four stories of aged wood, stone, and floor to ceiling windows graced each floor. With decks, so any room had a breathtaking view of the Wyoming wild. It bordered Lake Chantal, a large natural spring fed lake and the largest body of water on the ranch. Logan's haven also had its own private hot spring. Carved First Nation Chief statues guarded the front doors. Substantial howling wolf and majestic eagle carvings guarded each side of the front porch, while a carved grizzly watched over the stone steps leading from the lake up to the house.

"It's as astounding inside as it is out here. Logan and Lily's studio is in the cabin just a half mile North of here on the other side of the lake. The bear is his latest and the Chiefs are statues of Lily's father and grandfather. She finished those this winter like she was celebrating something major. Logan too, until Lyle was brought here from the UK. Then they were all business, focusing on him." Fred jogged up the steps onto the porch and opened the front doors.

"We had something to celebrate this winter. It's good to see them focusing on their love for art again." Edward stepped into the foyer where a pair of knights guarded each side of the highly polished grand staircase.

There were treasures everywhere you turned. Priceless artwork, statues, a curio cabinet of Fabergé eggs in the Great Room. Next to other glass enclosed displays of Chinese Imperial Jade, Egyptian, Greek, Roman, Babylonian, the list was endless. Three thousand years of treasure collected over time were preserved and in mint condition. It was an archeologist's wet dream around every corner. The sunken central area by the giant granite stone fireplace and floor to ceiling windows were the focal points of the room.

"They moved the collection from the vaults. I wonder if it's all here? They set up roots here to be close to Billy and Bella. I was too caught up with reining in Jasper and then meeting Bella turned my word upside-down. She was my only focus. I could have been robbed blind and not given a whit about it…" Edward arched a red-gold brow at Fred.

"This place is a fortress with several underground levels. The second sublevel is a vault and then there are tunnels, escape I believe, that exit to several locations. The studio, main house, garage, and airstrip. This place is a well thought-out masterpiece. Completely energy efficient with hydro, solar, and geothermal technologies making it completely off the grid." Fred led him up to the third floor. "There are four bedroom suites on this floor. We'll get her tucked into one of them."

"My god…" Edward couldn't believe the size of Logan's Lair. "Just how many bedrooms are there…" He waited as Fred opened the doors to the Phoenix Suite. His eyes taking in the ambiance of the room. The warm colors of the desert sunset were everywhere in the lavish bed linens, ceiling, walls, even the lush carpet was the color of twilight desert sand. This room had been made with Bella in mind.

"Eight total counting the third and fourth floors. Then there's also the entire living quarters and emergency supplies down in the underground subterranean areas. He and Lily planned for every contingency. This compound is a fortress with heat signature security systems calculated specifically to detect our kind. The alarm alerted me about Bella. I was immersed in Grey's Anatomy, studying for my exam and not expecting guests."

"She wasn't aware there were any other of our kind here, so in her defense there was no one to intrude upon." Edward tucked her into the queen-sized hand crafted sleigh bed.

On the walls were framed photo's of Bella at various ages. Starting from barely a year old to her late teens. Some with her cuddling several types of whom she had named scruffy. The look of utter devotion and love shined in Logan's eyes and she had been just as besotted with him.

It made him itch to read the journals sitting on their bed, as the earliest ones were during her tween to early teen years. Had Logan been planning to bring her here after he had nearly destroyed her? All of this had him seriously thinking so.

"She'll be fine in here, since this is her room and all. Logan designed it as a sanctuary for her after she showed no signs of coming out of her catatonia. He'd been helpless to do anything but watch from a distance. It wasn't till months of watching her waste away that he was going to set in motion his plan to have her brought here to the ranch under Aiden's care while he dragged you back here. The plan was to force you to face your fears and stop running from your destiny. It was either that or kill you. He was on the fence about that for months." Fred had left him to go get Logan's journals of the past three or so years.

"It's all here in these. I needed to understand why. Logan provided me with his side of it by allowing me access to his journals."

"Mine are in my sanctum back home in Forks. However, I can give you a summation of my side of it." He gave him the cliff notes version of it all. Towards the end he pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily, closing his eyes as the past flashed once more before his eyes.

"No more needs to be said. That you have basically been through hell and back several times sums it up all quite nicely. The kitchen's fully stocked. I've found that keeping a steady balance between hunting and human food keeps our hybrid bodies in top form." Fred led the way back to the second floor kitchen fit for a gourmet chef.

"I can't forget anything, total recall is both a blessing and a curse. Talking about my courtship with my Bella brings every minutia detail back clear as day in my mind. It's why I prefer to focus on the now and what lies ahead." Edward opened the fridge, searching the contents before selecting all the ingredients for a Hero sandwich, which he then set down on the marble counter of the kitchen island.

"Is she truly as much of a trouble magnet as Logan writes in his journals?" Fred watched in fascination as he meticulously built a sandwich that even Dagwood himself would have been in awe of.

Edward filled him in on the curse. Going as far as mentioning Bella being dubbed 'The klutziest teenager in America'. All the while putting away all his unused ingredients exactly where he had found them before raiding the pantry for his favorite idea of dessert.

"She's a vampire now, so I assume all that's left of Oberon's jinx is the bad luck…"

Edward nodded.

"No wonder he came up with his miracle best of both worlds cure. It's a wonder he dared showed his face again, casting a jinx on a baby like that, his own Great-granddaughter too." Fred growled his disapproval.

"He was banished to sleep until Bella or her child touched his prison. Ole Glory is only a stones throw away from our house. Cain was charged with watching over his Great-Granddaughter until it was time for her to meet her soul mate. Handing over that responsibility to me." He took out the large jars of homemade peanut butter and set them on the counter. Hunted for the items he would need in the cupboards. Then it was back to the fridge for the chocolate.

"And Logan was given the task of watching Cain as well as protecting Bella?" Fred asked curiously while Edward proceeded to make peanut butter squares from scratch and with no mess to be found. Unlike Logan who was by far the messiest gourmet chef on the planet. "Was Cain going to take Bella? Is that why Oberon cast the jinx on her?"

He slid four trays of treats into the blast freezer to properly set up and then proceeded to give Fred a rundown of the story of Oberon and Cain and how they all fit in both his and Bella's genealogy.

"So now that they've made peace, shouldn't they be able to figure out something to counter the jinx?" Fred's brows rose when Edward set half of his sandwich in front of him. "Uh, thanks."

"So far that's not happening, but they are working on it," Edward smirked, eyes dancing with mirth. "Did you honestly believe I was going to devour that by myself?"

Fred shrugged.

"Emmett or Logan could eat this in one sitting, but I try not to overindulge. There's that and mother would box my ears for rudely eating in front of someone without offering to share."

"I'm boning up on everything so I'm prepared for my comprehensives before applying for an internship in a few weeks. This hits the spot, so again thanks." Fred was nearly finished with his sandwich.

"Fred? Do you have any relatives that are searching for you? If so then your identity has to change." Edward paused in mid-bite, brow furrowed.

"My parents died when I was fifteen. It was only me and Gran after that…" Fred sighed heavily, azure eyes pained.

"That vile witch…" Edward snarled darkly, reading the rest from Fred's mind. "Making your first kill…"

"Gran was terminally ill. I'd come back just after graduating from Harvard med school to take care of her. She was in so much pain…the cancer had spread throughout her body…I'd gone into Seattle to pick up supplies for the hospice nurse…Riley and a woman were in the back of my car…all I remember is pain after that… "

"You were a newborn, your only instinct was to quench the thirst, it wasn't your fault, Fred." Edward sighed deeply.

"I murdered my Gran, her hospice nurse, and the mail carrier before the thirst ebbed. There was only Riley and Diego then and they cleaned up my mess by burning my home to the ground and all my human memories with it. I'm legally dead. Powers was my mother's maiden name."

"So when you left to go off on your own…"

"I'd been a vampire for nearly ten months. I kept to myself. My deterrent and size made that easy. I paid little attention to the others until Bree. After getting her arm torn off she started curling up by me. I had someone to protect, unlike the others she wasn't afraid of me. I was the calm corner amidst the chaos. A week before the attack she got up the courage to talk to me and we became friends of sorts. I had planned on taking her with me, but she had her mind set on finding on Diego. They'd bonded on a previous hunting trip and unbeknownst to me were now a pair. I knew the odds were great that he had been killed by our creator, but there was light not fear in her eyes and I couldn't take that hope away for her. Riley was a selfish monster and there was no way that he would willingly share Her with Diego, even if he was his best friend."

"Victoria was a siren. Riley was nothing more than an easy means of carrying out her bidding while she remained safely in the shadows. She gave the Volturi an excuse to come check on my family. Her plan was a means of thinning out our coven without getting their hands dirty. Diego and Bree followed Riley to Victoria's lair and witnessed their meeting with them. Diego didn't have a chance in hell once he confided what he knew to his best mate. Bree, on the other hand, was close to you so she was spared the same fate as her mate." Edward got up to put their empty plates in the sink.

"Was it quick or did they torture her badly?" Fred asked, his voice grave.

"Jane liked to toy with her prey and had the ability to make them relive the hell of burning alive over and over again. Bree told me everything she knew in detail before Jane had Felix end her life in an instant. Apart from Jane, her death was quick. The Volturi excel in swift justice." Edward took a tray out of the freezer and brought it over to the counter.

"You said liked. Is this Jane no longer with us?"

"The Volturi went too far this Summer. We ended Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri. And without them they are but toothless dragons. Still their masters live, ancient relics sitting on their thrones, but their days of terrorizing and lording over our kind are over." He bit into a chocolate peanut butter square, closing his eyes in bliss, the flavors exploding on his tongue. "Enough doom and gloom. You really must try one. They are actually quite good."

Fred helped himself to a square. "Just one more question and I'm done…"

"James is the answer to your question. He was hunting Bella. My family and I ended him for very nearly taking her life. Vampires mate for life. Victoria wanted revenge for his death. None of us believed her to be a threat. It was a grievous error on our part, but in the end her vendetta was the key to making peace with the Weres. All of whom are family to us now." He eyed Fred's face for any reaction to his words.

"No wonder Logan was so pissed at you in his journals. James and Victoria were responsible for the murders of two of his closest friends." His eyes widened even more as it all fell into place."

"A fact I was not aware of until just recently because Logan and I haven't seen each other since the late eighties, early nineties before our move to Denali. He's incredibly difficult to keep in touch with. My main focus at the time was on reining in Jasper. He was having a time of it adjusting to our way of life and because of that we were constantly on the move." Edward got up to pace.

"You never clued in that he was watching all of you?"

"Bella was my focus. Keeping her safe at all costs blinded me to anyone, even my brother. Whom when last I saw was playing the part of a Canadian Mountie. Never once did it dawn on me that he was or had always been a Watcher." He growled in frustration.

"Isn't that the whole point of being one? The nondisclosure to even ones immediate family?" Fred picked up the stack of journals on the island and walked over to him. "Read them and you'll see how hard it was for him to do nothing, but stay on the sidelines while you took on his role as Bella's protector."

"I think it best if I start with when he first became her protector and go from there." Edward hunted up a container for his favorite treat and put them away in the fridge.

"Logan's den is down the hall to your left. Thanks again for the meal and the talk."

"You're very welcome. Oh and Fred, consider us your family now that's if you'd like to return with us to Forks. Carlisle, my father, can always arrange for you to intern at the County Hospital. He's the head surgeon there."

"I'd like to be a part of a family unit again. First, wouldn't it be best to ask before offering the invitation?"

"Not in the least and you'll understand when you meet Esme tomorrow. Bree's final wish was for us to find you and bring you into our fold and I intend to grant it. We've been searching for you and now that we've finally found you all is complete." He gave him a big brotherly look. "I'll let you get back to the books while I immerse myself in my brother's most private thoughts. It's only fair as he's been privy to mine for years."

Fred went to hit the books again. Perhaps he'd see about an internship in Forks. He rather liked the idea of joining the Cullen coven and he did miss home.

* * *

Next Chapter 38

Memory lane


	38. Memory lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"I can't do it. I can't just immerse myself in his innermost private memories without asking. It's just wrong." Edward reached for the phone on the counter and dialed Logan's cell.

"God in heaven! Christ Jesus! In Grandfather's name! What the hell is it now! Emmett and the boys being jailed was bad enough…" Logan's grouchy snarl answered in Edward's ear.

Edward stalked over to the bar, poured himself a straight shot of Logan's prized whiskey, downing it in one swallow. The fire of the ancient booze burning down his throat had him coughing uncontrollably and caused his eyes to stream tears. He'd never taken a drink in his life and after tasting that vile brew never would again. It was even worse than the burning of the thirst and he didn't think that was even possible.

"Jailed…" He choked out, gasping for air. "Em and the boys…" He started coughing again.

"Eddie? You sound like you're choking…"

"I downed a shot of whiskey…" He could barely speak. "Just answer the question Van…"

"Drinking won't solve anything, besides it's not vampire friendly. Are you at my place? Did Bella drive you to drink?" Logan yawned hugely, still barely awake. "Do ya wanna talk about it? Fred's a good listener, but I can see how you need to confide…"

"Bella is sleeping in her room, so no she most certainly did not drive me to drink. Fred and I just finished our chat over a meal…" Edward felt his stomach beginning to revolt. He raced to the pantry, ripping open a box of crackers, praying that they would work.

"Eddie?"

"Damn it to hell! I just fed! Had a meal and now my stomach wants to revolt because hearing that Emmett and the boys landed in jail drove me to take my first shot of whiskey! I just wanted your bloody permission to read your journals…" He dropped the phone and raced for the nearest bathroom.

"Eddie? Baby Bro? You still there? Shit! So much for me getting any shut-eye this morning." Logan grumbled, getting out of bed to go check on his baby brother.

* * *

Bella found Edward lying on the cool mosaic tile floor of the second floor bathroom. His face was vampire white and he was breathing heavily.

"Edward? Baby, are you sick? Do I need to get Carlisle? Is it from something that you ate?" She knelt down in front of him.

He sat up enough so his head was pillowed in her lap. "I called Logan and Em somehow got…He and the boys incarcerated…I poured myself a drink. I can't stomach hard liquor…" He sat up and got sick again.

Bella got a cool cloth to bathe his face with. "How much did you drink?" She crooned soothingly.

"One shot of Logan's prized whisky. God that crap is vile." He croaked hoarsely, collapsing back into her arms. "I feel terrible. All I wanted was his permission to read his journals…" He closed his eyes. The cool cloth felt good on the heated skin of his face.

"Second time tonight I've gotten sick…" he moaned.

"I don't follow you, baby. When was that?" Bella frowned in concern.

"After you left me…"

"You got sick after our fight?" She blinked down at him.

"Logan and Jazz were highly amused."

"I see and what triggered your nausea this time?" She asked softly.

"I got upset with Logan…Oh…cripes…you don't think…" He sat up and got sick again.

"It only triggers when you get upset. The babies don't like it and we do share a link where we feel each others emotions…" She bit down on her lip to keep from giggling.

"Oh, baby. It's sweet that you're sharing in my pregnancy. Are you experiencing mood swings and weird cravings too?"

"Pregnancy Male Syndrome…" Edward moaned miserably. "Jazz and Van were thinking about that…"

Bella soothingly rubbed his back. "We're a team, Edward. We'll get through this together. Promise."

 _I need to be able to at least keep down some nourishment or I'll be too weak to take care of you, Ness, and our babies. The blood stayed down, but everything else didn't._ He closed his eyes, willing his body to right itself.

"You said you hated me…" He moaned weakly.

 _I hate being sick to my stomach or that you feel like I'm a fragile piece of blown glass again. It frustrates me like crazy, but I don't hate you. I needed to vent. If I ever say that in anger, misery, or during the triplets birth know that it's just angry or frustrated words. I love you. Forever and ever. And even that's not long enough for me._ Bella had rarely, if ever, seen him this vulnerable and it tore at her heart _._

"Let's get you to bed. I'll see if I can't hunt up some peppermint tea and make you some soothing broth."

"My brothers are never going to let me live this down. I'll be teased for eternity." He got up on shaky legs, leaning on her for support.

_I can't help that it's ingrained in me to protect you from pain, misery, peril, and what have you. I live for cherishing you and our children. It tears me apart when you cry or are going through strife of any kind. I love you with every fiber of my being and will until the end of time._

"I'll protect you." Bella crooned.

_Though Jazz won't be laughing when his girls do the same to him. Em sounds like he needs a fatherly responsibility too. Rose might become less selfish and needy if she had a baby or two of her own. I bet that's the reason the two of them are fighting._

* * *

They were heading up the staircase when Logan threw open the front doors.

"I should have brought dad." He worriedly took in how weak Edward was, not to mention that he was corpse white, and took action. "I'll take it from here, Bells. Pregnant Momma-to-be's shouldn't be lifting deadweight."

She ignored him and continued up the stairs. "He's not deadweight. Make yourself useful and go fix him some peppermint tea and broth to soothe his stomach."

"Go away, Van. Let me be miserable in peace." Edward croaked hoarsely.

"That wasn't a request, Isabella." Logan had Edward up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry in less time than it takes to blink. "I'll tuck you both in and then see about that broth and tea."

"I'm not going to bed until I see to my lion's needs." She flashed off to the kitchen.

"You first then I'll go see about Bella." Logan continued up to the third floor and down the hall to the Phoenix suite.

* * *

"Van, it's bad enough that you love my wife. Must you parade around her in your underwear as well." Edward grumbled when Logan dropped him down onto the bed.

"Yeah, I love Bells, but only in a brotherly capacity. I'm not dressed because I was worried about your sorry arse. I know all about your allergy to alcohol as a human. I figured 1849 whiskey was bound to have ill effects on you. Immortal or not, you are still half-human." He efficiently stripped him down to his boxers and then threw the bedclothes over him.

"How could you know about that…" Edward buried his face in a pillow.

"I just do…" Logan got him a glass of water. "Here, see if you can keep this down."

"You were my dog?" Edward caught that much before Logan started thinking of his next project to block him out. "The one Senior was given by the authorities to protect me?" He gladly drank the water and let it soothe his parched throat.

"You were my first big assignment. I'd always wanted a kid brother, so I didn't mind in the least. You were a good kid. It was a dream assignment. Then you had one hell of a row with your old man about joining the Army instead of going to College as planned. I thought that if anything would have triggered you, but Elizabeth was there and had a calming influence on you."

"Then all of you came down with the Spanish Influenza and never returned to the manor. Lily arrived with news that your parents had died, but that Carlisle had saved you. The news of it shocked me to the core, because he'd never bitten a human in his life. I wasn't angry at him for saving your life. I was grateful to him, but made it my mission in life to keep an eye on you through him." Logan sat down on the edge of the bed, eyes fixed on a painting of the desert, as he confided everything to him.

"Thanks for being my big brother, Van. And Bella's too. Now would you at least put on a pair of sweats before you go check on my wife." Edward now had the final piece of the puzzle that had been nagging at the back of his head for nearly eighty years. How Logan had know so much about him or why his scent had been familiar.

"Sure, baby bro. Why so insecure all of a sudden?" He arched a brow in puzzlement.

"This room for one." Edward stared up at the ceiling. "Much love went into this room and not entirely brotherly in nature."

"Yes, I love Bella. Having watched over her since she was a tot, it was impossible not to. I kept her alive for sixteen odd years. She's my Trouble, always will be and I was bringing her here to heal what your cowardice broke. Her shattered heart." Logan hauled him back to his feet, half dragging him to the suite across the hall.

"Van, I'm being a jealous idiot…" Edward clung to his arm just to stay standing. "Just forget it, all right."

Logan opened the door to the Virtuoso suite and hit the light switch on the wall. "Take a look, Eddie. I can assure you there are just as many mementos and photos of you here, as there are of Bella in her room. Yours focus more on your milestones in both your mortal and immortal lives. Your love for books, music, learning. All displayed for you to see that you were not the soulless monster. Elizabeth would have boxed your ears for running away from the one girl who was your match. I had it all planned, then the pup threw a wrench into the works and shot my plan to hell."

"Logan, that's my first piano. Mom's favorite photos of her and I. All of my trophies…Esme had to have helped you or Carlisle. I shoved my degrees in a trunk, but the rest...I don't know what to say…" Edward blinked back tears, as he stared at the photos of him and his mother, it was a wall of childhood memories thought long gone.

Nessie had her nose and similar mannerisms. Her need to be the peacemaker was so much like his mother had been during those constant arguments with Edward Sr.

"I was going to drag your arse back here and make you want to fight for the love of your life again. It would have worked too with Bella just across the hall. The two of you were not even living without the other and I couldn't stand back and watch anymore."

"She wouldn't have gone willingly and locked herself away where no one would have been able to reach her. I would have gotten down on my knees begging her to take me back and reprieve me from my dark void of nothingness. But then she didn't believe that she was worthy of me to begin with, it's why she willingly let me go. Why she didn't fight for us. It destroyed me, Logan. I was an empty shell. Without her in my life I was nothing. No focus. No will to exist. A pathetic nothing." Edward sat down on the king-sized antique Victorian four-poster that had once been his bed in another life and buried his face in his hands.

Logan sat down beside him and put his arm around his shoulders. "You have your forever now. It was hell at times for both of you, but that's all behind you now. Kira once showed me Bella's future and you were her everything, not me, Jake, or anyone else. You. It's why I had no problem sending her to Forks to live with Charlie."

"You knew how I was going to react to her and sent her anyway?" Edward lifted his head to goggle at him in alarm.

"That her blood would sing for you like a drug for an addict, not really no. That was troubling at first, but I knew that your resolve wouldn't allow you to break your vow to never feed off a mortal again. The soul bond wouldn't have let you harm her. Your only instinct is to protect what's yours at all costs. It makes you make insane decisions like you leaving Bells for her own wellbeing or for me willingly giving up your destiny because she seemed happily in love with her boyfriend. The truth is that you have to trust in the soul bond or all hell breaks loose, because you dared defy the path the powers have chosen for you." Logan left him to sit down at the piano. He began playing the sheet music in front of him.

"That's the composition that I wrote for…" He couldn't finish, the words clogged in his throat. He'd written that for his mother to remember him by in case he didn't come home from the war. It was a hauntingly beautiful piece and his love for her shined through in every note.

"It's a masterpiece. You were her world. It's why she asked Carlisle what she did. She wanted you to have a chance, to have a life." Logan sighed heavily.

"Did she know about you?" Edward asked hoarsely.

"Not at first, but she was one smart dame, your mom. She caught me sneaking off to meet Lily. She knew of the Weres so the news didn't faze her a bit. She was relived to have someone guarding over you and after that I was in steak heaven." Logan grinned.

"Senior used to grumble about that, but then he loved mother and always let her have her way. He'd mutter about you being more human than dog, like you could read his mind. Your eyes disturbed him to no end. He was jealous of anyone or thing that took her attention from him. He saw me as the heir, not his son. The continuation of the family empire. God, I hated that bastard, but he was good to mother. She loved him. He only had enough love in his heart for one, my mother." Edward eyed the photos of him and Einstein.

"However did mother convince that old bastard to let me keep you and then make it possible for you to be my shadow even during school hours and events?"

"Your old man had a bucketload of enemies. My boss, that would be Oberon, personally handled that. Hell, when he was finished with Senior the man was convinced that you were a target and my joining the family was a cinch. I had impeccable manners, so no one had any complaints. Your teams, instructors, and coaches thought of me as an honorary mascot. So it was all good." Logan grinned wickedly.

"Van, you were by far the most intelligent dog any of them had every seen and it's true that you became a sort of good luck charm. Add that you were a ham around all the females and it's win-win all around." Edward smirked.

"You must have been bored to tears, lying about at my feet while Professor Brooke droned on endlessly in class…"

"Not really, mostly I caught up on my sleep. I patrolled at night, so those boring lectures were like a sedative to me. Now, Professor Tyler was by far your finest instructor his lectures always kept my attention." Logan shrugged.

* * *

"I knew it!" Bella stood in the doorway with the tray for Edward in her hands.

 _Putting down Mike and Tyler for being jocks when you were one as a human._ She set the tray down on the nightstand, so she could get a closer look at the memory wall and the trophies displayed beside photos of Edward in team uniforms with his arms around a German Shepard.

"Bells, Eddie was an athlete of the highest caliber with the intelligence to match. Newton and Crowley aren't even close to being Harvard first-string material. Eddie was Captain of all he surveyed on every team he ever played on, whether it be academic or athletic. Newton and Crowley went from star players to fourth and third string benchwarmers who will never see a minute of play." Logan spoke up because Edward had dove for the peppermint tea, as his stomach was on the verge of revolting again.

 _Down, Scruffy. I wasn't attacking him, just making a point._ Bella picked up a photo of Edward hugging his mother, the ever present Shepard licking his face. He took after his mother. Elizabeth had been the mirror image of their Grandmother Titania. "You guarded over him too?"

 _Eddie was my first big assignment. I was Einstein in his eyes, a loyal friend and companion since he was ten. I watched over him long before that. His old man was a real bastard. Eddie was a means of continuing his empire, nothing more than that. He sent him to the best private boys academy at six, where he wouldn't be underfoot, or take Elizabeth's attention away from him._ Logan motioned to the trophy wall.

 _Eddie did all of that to get his father's attention. Became the best at everything, strived above and beyond to earn one word of praise from the bastard. Never once did Senior acknowledge his son's achievements. By ten he was done with it, but his mother was so proud of him, so he continued to win at everything for her. Music and books were his escape. He was cool as ice with his schoolmates, as he preferred to be alone. Our Grandparents thought differently and I was sent in to fill that void._ Logan was hugged fiercely by Bella and he gently hugged her back.

Bella bit down on her lip, tears pooling in her eyes. "Thank you for being a big brother to both of us and for being there again when he'd lost his way." She sniffled against his chest, as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. Tears for her love, as she could feel what seeing all of these memories was doing to him.

 _He was my kid brother. I loved him too much to see him destroy himself. I sure as hell wasn't going to let Caius or Aro get their claws on him. I had less than a week to get him back to Dad and make myself scarce again._ Logan set his chin on top of her head, grinning at Edward as he silently watched the interaction between them. His eyes and jaw signaling that he was on slow boil and jealous as hell that he was holding Bella.

"I'm sorry that I never gave you a warm place to stay like Edward did or that I was so much trouble to watch over." She sobbed against his chest, to her he felt as safe and warm as Jake when he held her.

"Van has a survival instinct and most likely didn't wish to end up like your goldfish." Edward couldn't take it anymore and got up to break up their touching little moment. "May I please have my wife back now. I'll take it from here while you go put some sweats on." He hissed through his teeth.

 _Eddie's jealous as hell that I'm holding you and ready to rip my arms off if I don't comply._ Logan kissed the top of her head, eyes locked with Edward's as he released her.

"Easy, baby brother. She's all yours. If you need me I'll be down in the kitchen fixing a light meal, you both missed dinner and the babies need more than just blood."

"An omelet would be lovely, big brother. Maybe some strawberries and orange juice too." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek.

"Coming right up, princess." Logan couldn't resist pushing his luck and kissed her full on the mouth before flashing out of the room.

* * *

Bella's eyes widened when Edward snarled something profane after him. He was so tense, as he'd been around Jake. "You can't possibly be jealous. There's nothing to be jealous about. Logan is harmless and just being Logan. He gave me answers while you sat there brooding and I reacted to what he told me…" She burst into tears.

Edward pulled her into his arms, sighing heavily. "I'm sorry for being a prat. It's just that Jake hasn't loved you nearly all of your life and Logan has. Big brother or not he got to watch you grow up into who you are today."

_Your Alpha persona is making you crazy jealous over nothing. Logan is our big brother and he guarded over both of us when we were kids. I love you and he loves Angela. It's like my meltdown lioness stance around Tanya, only she deserved every word. Logan was always on our side, our rooms in his sanctuary prove beyond measure that he loves us equally like an older sibling should._

Bella wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close. "Are you going to share half the pain during delivery too, so far the only thing you can't share in is carrying our triplets."

"I just may at that…" He kissed the top of her head.

_So the near catfight with Tanya was the inner lioness staking her claim…hmmm…it's fortunate for her the triplets were on the way or you would have phased._

Bella smiled against his chest. "I would have had Tanya spilling out all her misdeeds with one piercing look and flash of teeth. Then Aiden, Logan, and the Grandfathers would have ended all my fun."

"Saw it did you." He sat down at the piano, settling her on his lap.

 _You stare at me in wonder, all the while trying to soothe me into not eating Tanya. It's all really funny until you phase because of Tanya's confession, which sends in the Calvary. I woke up before the rest played out. I felt that you needed me. Two minutes later I found you in the downstairs bathroom._ Bella laid her head on his shoulder while he played what he had titled Remember Me on the piano.

"You loved her very much. Is it so hard for you to remember her even now that our human memories aren't cloudy anymore?"

"She would have adored you and our Ness. She was selfless, fearless, with an endless capacity to love. She was so much like you in so many ways, you would have gotten along famously…" He smiled sadly, his tears fell silently down onto the ivory keys.

"The week that Senior brought home the plaque, killing us all. Mother, Einstein, and I were all packed for England where we would be safe from the disease crippling the nation. The bastard wanted us safe. His precious English rose and the heir to his empire…" he muttered darkly. There was no love for his birth father, the tears continued to fall. "Like he gave a damn about us. The family business, after providing the weapons for the North, took on rebuilding both it and the South. Raking in pots of money filling the family coffers…."

"I turned his blood money into a philanthropic empire in my mother's honor. The manor has been converted into one of Aiden's havens for children. I never wished to go back after my rebellious vigilante stage and wanted to make up for my misdeeds…"

"It's no wonder you lost your way. You weren't able to handle having a true father in your life. One that loved you unconditionally, gave a damn about you, praised you for your achievements. Add Esme to the mix, giving you two loving parents willing to give you the moon and stars if you asked them and your mind went tilt." Bella kissed away his tears.

"You were so used to being ignored. Ordered about by Senior and held so much rage towards him that when you and Carlisle argued about no killing humans, even the worst of the worst in the world…You rebelled against him and lost your way."

Tears streaming down her cheeks. Her voice hoarse from crying. Bella straddled his waist so she could wrap her arms around him to console him as he mourned for his birth mom for the first time in eighty years.

"I miss her so much," Edward broke down, sobbing against her neck. "This room. All the memories…I loved her, would have done anything for her. It hurt far too much to think of her, so I locked it all away…Aiden, Lily, Logan, Carlisle, Esme…they saved it all."

He lifted his head to survey the room. His journals lined a bookshelf. Below them were his mother's memoirs, all kept behind protective museum glass. The portrait he'd done of his mother hung over the hearth. She was smiling at him and he could still feel the love radiating from it.

On either side of her portrait were two framed works of whom at the time had just been a girl from his dreams. Bella in their meadow and a portrait of Bella smiling at him, twisting a lock of her hair.

"How could I have forgotten…" He stood up on shaky legs with Bella still in his arms, and walked over to the hearth.

"What's wrong?" Bella stared into his eyes, worried out of her mind from the pain she could see mirrored in them. "Edward, talk to me. I can't take seeing you in so much pain."

"I had such vivid dreams as a child, more so after I turned thirteen. A face haunted them so much so I used to sketch her. Mother encouraged me to recreate what I saw using art as a medium. Senior wasn't pleased at first, until mother pointed out that enrichment of the arts looked good on a Harvard college application." He set her on her feet, turning her so she could see the hearth.

"Though she preferred Oxford to any of the Ivy league Yank institutions, she knew what strings to pull to keep him off my back while allowing me to expand my horizons beyond my athletic activities."

"That's…" Bella gasped, eyes as big as saucers.

"You. I know. It's no wonder my heart was frozen until you came into my life. It's always been you." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him.

"I dreamed of you in another time. Wrote about it in my dream journal. They started when I was thirteen. I wish Logan would have brought us here. It would have prevented so much pain…I would have been safe while the two of you hunted Victoria…" She bit down on her lip, tears spilling down her cheeks. He'd loved her even before she had been born.

"Postponed, perhaps, but not prevented it. Jake would have still pursued you that much I am certain…" he set his chin on top of her head.

"No. Events happened as they were meant to, but all of this would have cemented our soul bond to the point where nothing could have touched it. Jake would have been your best friend, nothing more than that." Edward was emotionally spent, as was Bella.

"Shall we choose where to sleep for what's left of the morning. My human adolescent bedroom or your healing sunroom?" He yawned.

"This is a replica of the room that you grew up in?" Bella took in the organized shelves in front of her with their collections of priceless memories all protected behind protective glass like in a library or museum. "It's all so cold and sterile like a museum…"

"Senior was a Misophobic about his home. It was always spotless even my rooms, where he rarely ventured, had to pass the white glove test. Logan wasn't going for reminding me of him. This is all to preserve the memories, as it's all a century old or some of it anyway. It's not cold. Not really with all the photos and artwork radiating love of the past and forever." He got them both settled in bed.

The luxurious linens felt heavenly on his skin, as did the ultracomfortable mattress, a new addition that he wasn't complaining about in the least. "We may have to move this back home…" He closed his eyes, as she snuggled against him.

"We're bringing all of it back home. We'll use the Phoenix room for Lori's bedroom when she stays with us. This bed kept you safe for the better part of your life, it deserves to replace ours back home. All of this deserves a place of honor, maybe part of the studio that I want Esme to design for me. Well, us really as we're all artistically inclined. It'll boost Jakes confidence if he can work on his projects without the guys ribbing him about them. I think he's a wonderful artist, but everyone has their own quirks…I guess…" She propped herself of her elbow to see if he was listening. He was sound asleep.

* * *

Next Chapter 39

Gap Year


	39. Gap year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"Poor Lion. It's been a long couple of days. You sleep while I explore your room." She carefully eased out of his arms. Tiptoeing into the room sized closet where she discovered more artwork on the walls, more shelves full of treasure, and his sports uniforms and other old favorites meticulously hanging in protective garment bags near the back.

She chose a jersey to wear instead of her jeans and t-shirt. The top fell past her knees like a sleep shirt. Wanting a little more coverage, she chose a pair of track shorts from another garment bag. He'd played every sport of that era. All the uniforms were still in pristine condition and surprisingly comfortable against her skin. Perfect for her to sleep in after she finished her late night meal.

She crept silently over to the glass enclosed bookcases, eyeing the thick volume dated 1914 with his initials on the binding. Seeing no way to open the case, she went in search of her big brother for the key.

Two steps out the door into the hallway came a pained howl echoing from downstairs followed by cries of what died from members of her family. The howl wasn't familiar, but reminded her of Leah's. Angela must have phased. The other two were Jazz and Esme. Followed by Logan growling at Fred that they were family, all the while complimenting Ang on how gorgeous she was as wolf.

Bella zipped back to check on Edward to see if the noise had woken him or not, but he was still dead to the world. Then flashed into her room in search of something suitable for Ang to wear.  _Be right there, Ang. Fred's harmless. He just spooks easily. His effect wears off after a minute or two, but my shield will help ease the side effects._

 _He's got one doozy of a gift that was so crippling to the senses. I woke up from a nightmare, but Logan was gone. He's usually holding me and that calms me down. He wasn't there and I phased in bed…I destroyed his furniture and it's like at least a century old. All the sheets and things all got shredded because I panicked at least at first…_ Angela padded up the stairs in search of Bella with Esme on her heels. As per their norm the men were to into discussing Fred's talent to even notice.

 _Ang, he came to check on Edward. He's sharing in the pregnancy and because of it did something not so smart…It panicked Logan enough to leave you. He wanted to ask him permission to read his journals and something Van said sent my Lion running for the nearest bathroom._ Bella found the room sized closet filled with her old favorites. T's, jeans, sweats, leggings, cami's, and shorts all off the rack, just like old times. "Heaven. Hello old friends, it's been so long…"

Angela padded into her room while Esme went to look in on Edward.

 _Wow. He made you your own piece of Phoenix and the photos of you are adorable. Is that Logan?_ She scanned the room, noting how much love and care had gone into it. Hmm…so he'd loved Bella first, no matter. He was hers just as Edward was Bella's.

Bella stepped out of the walk in closet taking in Angela's wolf persona. She was taller than Leah, streamlined, with sleek midnight black fur. "Ang, you're gorgeous." She impulsively hugged her.

Um…I'm not sure about the size, so hopefully these fit." She held up a t-shirt and shorts.

 _They should. I wasn't thinking about changing back. Thanks, this makes it a whole lot easier._ Ang focused on her human form, shimmering back to normal. She took the clothes and bolted into the bathroom.

"This was all for me during my zombie days. Edward's room is right across the hall. He watched over him first." Bella explored her room while Angela got dressed.

Logan had that same look as Scruffy as Jake had before. It was no wonder that Edward had been jealous of him. Truth be told she'd loved Logan first, not really knowing how to take that she sat down on the bed.

"Talk about coming full circle. How did Edward handle Logan's big reveal? This room had to have triggered his jealous side." Angela sat down beside her.

"I'm not kidding when I say he's sharing in my pregnancy. He has the emotional mood swings and when he gets upset has to bolt for the bathroom…"

"How's he handling the news and his sympathetic symptoms?" Angela grinned.

"Which news? Em and the boys being locked up sent him running for the bottle. His first drink had him also worshipping the porcelain god. Seeing this room brought out the green-eyed monster big time. Van showed him the room across the hall and confided everything to him. He was Einstein for him like he was Scruffy for me. He recreated Edward's childhood bedroom and filled it with memories long since forgotten. Their talk gave him closure and finally after all these years, he was able to mourn for his mother." Bella sighed heavily.

"Van's such a sweetie. So, are they all good now or is there still a jealous haze?" Angela gave Bella's shoulders a squeeze.

"I sorted him out, so it's all good now. He's sleeping. My poor Lion's emotionally and physically spent. Van's highly amused, not the least bit bothered that Edward wanted to rip his arms off for holding me. Then the three of you arrived and here we are." Her tummy growled.

"Someone's hungry. C'mon, I'll fix us both a snack."

"The babies are hungry. I skipped dinner for other cravings." She winked, grinning wickedly at her.

"What brought that on? Does it have anything to do with why Alice skipped dinner too? C'mon, girl, I want details!" She arched a brow at her, as they headed out into the hall. "Bella?"

* * *

Bella was staring into the room across the hall. Esme, holding a photo of Edward as a little boy in her hands, was quietly sobbing. "Mom, are you ok?" She called softly into the room.

"It wasn't fair. I couldn't let him die when he had such a brilliant future ahead of him. I didn't know how hard it was going to be on him or that it would take nearly a century for him to find you." It wasn't Esme's soft musical voice that answered, more like a soft British lilt instead. She turned to look at her, but her eyes were the same as Edward's.

"Elizabeth?" Bella gasped in shock at what she was experiencing again, a lost soul was hitching a ride with someone she loved. "Where's Esme?"

"I studied this in my Parapsychology class." Angela's eyes were nearly bugging out. "We…um…need to help her crossover."

"Esme is fine. The two of us have shared a common goal for over seventy years." Esme/Elizabeth set down the photo and quietly glided over to them.

"Edward…"

"Yes, child, Edward. Our son and his wellbeing. She was at a loss about what to do about his rebellious actions. I couldn't stand by and do nothing while he destroyed himself, so we formed a mutual partnership to save him." Esme/Elizabeth sighed deeply. "Not just him, all of them, were in desperate need of guidance and motherly love."

"Possession is hardly ever mutual, but what you say makes sense. It's no wonder Edward's your favorite. He's yours." Bella wasn't completely convinced. "Why now? Is it because of this room? Has it drawn you out?"

 _Bella, this way over our heads! I'm gonna get Logan!_ Angela hurried off to get help.

"I'm not a threat to anyone, but yes this room brings back so many memories. Thought long destroyed during one of his temper fits. Logan, that darling boy, saved it all for him." She smiled serenely, the lilt in her tone set to soothe.

"Logan loves both of us like his own siblings, but Edward is his baby brother in every way that matters. My Lion is delicate right now. I've put him through so much these past few weeks, during my own sort of rebellion, that it's finally taken its toll on him." Bella's breath hitched, as she spilled out her woes to her.

"He has exactly what he wants to do planned out nearly every morning and is teaching the boys, while I'm bored to tears. He doesn't even think me capable of helping with anything, not even art class. They say it's because Jake's self-conscious about his work. I think it's because I'm still the baby of the family, even my Nessie is allowed to help. Not that it surprises me any, she's uber smart like her Daddy."

"Sweetie, after everything you've had to endure these past two years, we've been giving you a Gap year, which you so richly deserved." Esme/Elizabeth took her in her arms. "No one thinks that of you, Bella. We were just waiting for you to find your niche, by letting you go at your own pace. Edward was firm on that, no pressure. You were to find your own path."

"What? After two years of steering me around, he just ups and gives me back full rein? My path! My pace! No pressure! Find my own niche! Gap year!" Bella exclaimed in fury.

"I've been bored to tears! I tried to be domestic! Not like there was anything for me to do with Mr. Obsessive-compulsive disorder and being Mom to the most brilliant/independent kid on the planet! I mean, seriously, how am I supposed to be a wife if he does everything!" She stalked over to the bed.

Glowering darkly down at her sleeping husband, she grabbed a pillow.

"Bella, he just wishes for you to be happy…" Esme/Elizabeth eyed her in alarm.

Bella whopped Edward's head with the pillow. "I'm happy being part of everything! I feel hurt because all of you! My lion most of all! Are keeping secrets from me! And I hate it!" She thrashed him again with the pillow, awakening her not so happy husband.

He tore the pillow to shreds, sending feathers flying everywhere. "Isabella Marie! Have you lost your mind! What the bloody hell did you bash me with the pillows for! You were fine a while ago what set you off this time!" Edward sat up, chromatic eyes blazing with barely leashed temper as the blizzard of downy white feathers flew all around him.

"Find my niche! Path! No pressure! My own pace is it! Gap year!" She grabbed another pillow and let it fly. "Poor fragile Bella! Mustn't ask her to help with the pack! She'll crack under the pressure! I could throttle you, Edward Anthony! You give orders and they meekly go along!"

"Who the hell cracked?" Edward knew the situation was way beyond salvageable. Had he talked in his sleep? Given it all away?

 _Enough, this tantrum ends now, before you make yourself sick! You needed some downtime! Not once have I heard you complain about it until just recently! You're peeved at me because I gave a damn about your mental wellbeing! Well, that's too damn bad, Isabella! I love you and you are still a newborn! Amazing as hell or not, you need order or you can lose it completely like now for instance!_ He tore the other pillow in half to keep from getting slammed full on in the face again.

"Your mother spilled all because I was feeling guilty about everything I've put you through lately! I came clean about my feelings, and she tried to cheer me up!" She seethed down at him, her chocolate brown eyes darkened near black with fury.

"Mom? She'd never crack like that. She knows that it would cause you to…" He sensed that they had unwanted company. "Brilliant…an audience." He muttered darkly.

I'm sorry. No harm was meant. I just believe in being honest and she was so distraught." Esme/Elizabeth bit down on her lip, her accent rang clear because of her emotional distress.

"Ang wasn't joshing!" Logan exclaimed in disbelief. "That's Edward's birth mom and she's in Mom!"

That explains so much, but now it's time for me to save baby brother's skin. She's off the charts and we can't have her killing him now can we. Jasper thought before slipping into the fray.

 _She's finally venting all of her frustrations. Two years is a longtime to hold it all in._ Angela wisely peaked over Van's shoulder.

 _She's an Alpha. Baby brother's in denial. Let's hope she doesn't kill him._ Logan kept a close eye on the situation."I could go get my tranq gun, but Eddie would kill me for shooting her. Nope. It's all in Jazz's hands now."

Edward, after hearing his mother's voice after eighty years, was in shock. "No…this isn't possible…"

 _If Jake and I can be taken over by souls then so can Esme, only she willingly shares her body with Elizabeth. All for your sorry controlling ass. They made a pact after you went all Dark Edward on them and skipped town._ Bella snarled.

"I'm an Alpha female and you are an Alpha male. We are equal partners in this relationship. I don't wish or need to be coddled! I'm not glass, Edward! I'm steel and all of this freedom has me bored out of my mind with nothing to do while everyone else gets to focus on teaching the boys! Ness even gets to help and that's so not fair! I was advanced placement back in Phoenix! I may not be a frickin genius, but I'm smart…"

"Edward isn't to blame, Bella. I am." Jasper cut into her rant with a low growl.

"Jazz?" Edward spit out feathers.

"Jasper, if you are trying to…"

"You were still a newborn, walking a tightrope emotion wise. After everything that happened I thought it best if you were allowed to acclimate to your new life at your own pace. I'm the mental wellness expert, so it was my call. No stress. Find your niche at your pace. I felt that a Gap year was needed, even from continuing your education. You came to me and asked me to train you. And I did. Never once did I force you into honing you gifts and skills that was your choice and yours alone."

"Your recent emotional meltdowns had me concerned, so that is why you aren't lending a hand with the pack. My call, not Edwards. I'm the expert on Newborns and knowing that you hadn't yet vented your pent up anger was troubling me. It wasn't until these past few weeks that you've slowly let it all out in a healthy manner by telling us all off. Releasing all of that tension in less violent ways, minus a few understandable lapses in control. Then again baby brother can drive one over the edge at times, even his soul mate." Jasper's demeanor was that of patience and disapproval over her outburst.

"You're paranoid. I'm fine." Bella grumbled, glaring up at him through the flurry of feathers.

"I beg to differ, darlin. This ain't fine and until I feel differently you are still sitting out and stuck being domestic." Jazz countered gently, before turning his focus on Edward. "You alright there, baby brother?"

"Besides choking to death on flying feather down, I'm fine. You were right, Jasper. She's still very much a newborn and prone to spontaneous tantrums, more so now because of the babies." Edward growled in a clipped displeased tenor, his eyes narrowing at his wife. "After this snit I am seriously thinking of extending her Gap year, clearly she's not emotionally stable enough to take on a full class load or interacting with strangers. No. Her actions as of late prove otherwise."

"A correspondence course or two won't hurt, but I agree the campus is out. Perhaps a course or two at PCC would suffice." Jazz ignored her gasp of protest, complete with an outburst of tears.

"That's fine by me. I'm not ready to go back to UW, too many memories." Angela, now that the situation was defused, ventured into the room to see about her friend.

"C'mon, Bella. Let's go find some Rocky Road while the guys clean up this mess." She put her arm around her waist, leading her out of the room.

"We'll have to defeather you first, but then ice-cream, maybe a pint. Have fun, guys. See you in a few that might take you a while to clean up." She blew a kiss at Logan as they passed.

* * *

"She was in tears, clearly worried about you. Blaming herself for everything, so I tried to sort her out as best as I could." Esme/Elizabeth blinked back tears of her own. "Oh, I muddled things up but good between you and I am truly sorry for that…"

"Mom…" Edward jumped out of bed to pull her into his arms.

"Yes, it's me, my darling boy. I'm sorry if Bella's cross with you over what I said. I was only trying to help." She hugged him back.

"But…how is this even possible? Aren't there rules?" He pulled back to stare worriedly down into eyes exactly like his own.

"Esme wished for help. I'd been watching over you, helpless to do anything. The powers answered both our wishes to help our son. I'm not entirely certain about the legalities, but I was granted permission and appeared before her. She pleaded with me to help her help you. I was at a loss to how, when we were both given a choice by Titania herself. We both agreed and for the most part I'm content to let Esme be Esme. This room, coupled with that horrid shock to our system, let me out for a bit. I tried to help, but now it's all one big muddled up mess." She eyed all the feathers around them in exasperation.

"Does Dad know?" Jasper arched a brow.

"Certainly, there are no secrets between them or us as it were. I'm a part of Esme now as she's a part of me. This rarely happens, only when the two of us disagree or if circumstances allow like now. You needed me, called out for me, so here I am." She explained as best she could.

"So you merged with each other from the beginning or just recently?" Logan needed more than that.

"Recently, after Oberon's Miracle to be precise. Neither of us realized until I tried to leave our body to go shadow Bella and couldn't. It's all very disconcerting being able to feel again after seventy years of numbness. Her hazel green eyes were our first sign. Esme had brown eyes as a human, nowhere near the shade they are now, and our voices are one too. I suspect the process takes time and after tonight we will be completely one and not two as before." Esme/Elizabeth paced the feather strewn oriental carpet from days gone by.

_She's as new to this as you are, Edward. Patience and trust are key in any relationship. She also sees you as vulnerable…No. Delicate was the term she used…_

_Delicate. Vulnerable. She said that about me? Pulling my hair out by the roots. Dealing with her rebellious nature and moods is trying at best on me. Add that I'm sharing in her pregnancy and it's stressful all around. Trust is difficult too. My Bella is prone to making crazy spontaneous decisions and from her snit a few moments ago, it's clear that she's still not confident that she has a place in the family. Operation Selfless Gift is turning into one hell of a migraine for me. I hate lying to her, even if it is for a good cause. I just know it's all going to come back and bite me in the ass. She hates surprises, especially birthday ones. Last year was the first enjoyable birthday that she's had in countless years._ Edward shook his head, trying to get the feathers out of his hair. "This is worse than the last time this happened to me…"

"Last time?" Logan and Jazz eyed him with avid curiosity.

"Not a chance in hell, that's between me and my wife." He ignored them focusing solely on his mom. "Is being able to read and communicate silently with your mind new or have you been keeping that quiet as well?"

"A little of both, I suppose. Telepathy is my natural ability, as is my link with you. Esme hasn't been able to use that with anyone, but you and only on the weakest of levels. Now that we've merged she'll have full access to all of my gifts."

"Females seem to hit the jackpot gift wise while the male hybrids inherit one." Jasper drawled.

"Our Were ability is natural and not considered a gift. Powers of the mind such as Telepathy, Telekinesis, Remote Viewers all rank up there in the gift category. Elementals and Magic wielders are in a category all their own. One has to have a pure bloodline for the talents to be noticeable. Direct descendants to the hierarchy are the most heavily gifted." Logan added more to Jasper's theory, all the while brainstorming how to clean up the mess that was now Edward's room.

"Brilliant as always, Logan. That's precisely right. Now, I shall leave you boys to clean up this mess while I go see about soothing the girls." Esme/Elizabeth plucked feathers out of her hair as she took in her son's new look.

"Edward, no one accept Bella would ever look at you as you are now and see vulnerable. Your new look has just the right hint of dashing rebel prince and dangerous predator for anyone to ever wish to tangle with you. Poor Tyler and Mike won't know how to approach you now." She left him to ponder those words.

 _Bella likes it. It's why we missed dinner. I can always slick it back to lessen the effect like I did as a boy for prep school._ He started stuffing a trash can with feathers. "Go pamper, my Bella. As it is this is going to take a while, even for us."

* * *

"It's a good thing that every room has a built in vacuum…" Logan sneezed repeatedly, while opening up a panel on the wall where the hose and tools were kept, and flipped the switch.

"I did my duty covering your ass. This is all yours, baby brother. Enjoy." Jazz flashed from the room in a flurry of feathers.

"I'll have mercy on you. It'll keep my mind off throttling Em and the boys." Logan attacked the feathers with the hose.

"Another vacuum would speed this up immensely." Edward sneezed, batting feathers out of his face. He chose to ignore Logan's remark about Em and the boys. Just the thought of it gave him a migraine as the gist of it flashed in his mind.

 _Look, one mess at a time. We'll deal with the other when they arrive at the ranch tomorrow._ He commandeered the vacuum hose.

"Be right back. I'll go get the shop back from my studio." Logan vanished.  _Look at it this way. By the time we clean this all up Mom will have defused Bells temper and yours will have burned off enough for you both to get some sleep._

 _I'm not angry, just frustrated over her sudden violent mood swings, the majority of which are targeted at me. Her newborn strength has barely ebbed. My ears are still ringing from the blows to my head. Pillow or not, she put all of her might into each blow._ Edward sighed in defeat, it seemed that he couldn't do anything right by her these days.

"Need help?" Fred was armed with a shop vac, eyes taking in the feather explosion.

"Yes, Fred, help would be greatly appreciated."

"Who won?"

"Won?" Edward frowned at him in confusion.

"This is clearly the aftermath of a pillow fight. So who won?" He plugged in his vac and got to work.

"I'd call it a one-sided match, as I was deeply asleep when she instigated the first blow." He couldn't fathom why two people would battle each other with pillows for fun.

"Count yourself lucky that she didn't choose the bat or one of the many less volatile objects in the room to take her frustrations out on you." Fred pointed out.

"Our Grandparents brought up our past in minute detail last night and it stirred Bella's insecurities again. We're soul mates and Alpha ones at that. Our prime directive is to protect, nurture, and love what's ours and each other for the rest of our lives."

"That's understandable, but Bella is also trying to live up to everything that's expected of her while trying to prove that she's capable of keeping pace with you." Fred had overheard her growling at Angela in the kitchen over being handled like she was still her old self. When she was far from fragile and capable of handling anything or anyone herself.

"How can I be failing so dreadfully at this. I made a vow to her and have kept it. Yet now she seems to have this arsine idea that by not pressuring her and letting her go her own pace means I have no confidence in her or think the less of her for it." He took his frustrations out on the feathers attacking them with the vac.

"Yeah, well, now we're both in the shit, so find someway to fix this. Angela's growling about my treating her like glass too. Since when did cherishing what's yours become that?" Logan grumbled from the doorway.

"That would be the Women's Liberation Movement a few decades ago when the gentler sex decided being in a males shadow was over. They were equal to men, more so because they could handle everything that was thrown at them. They choose us, not the other way around. You can cherish your mates all you wish, just don't expect them to meekly fall in line." Fred shrugged, his tone neutral.

"Fred, I'm not a male chauvinist prat. If anything I've treated Bella like a Princess Royal." Edward growled, jaw locked, eyes narrowed to slits.

"Easy, little Bro. Fred's just making a point. Our loves are beautiful, independent, strong willed, dames…with major self-esteem issues. Angela thinks she's a wallflower and if that's not bad enough. She's got it into her head that the only reason I love her is because we imprinted, leaving me no choice. Where the hell did she get that idea? I've dreamed about her all my life and loved her just as long." Logan vented out his own woes.

"The two of you emit an aura of confidence that can be intimidating to someone who lacked that as a human. You have lived countless lives, experienced far more than either of them can even hope to dream, as they're newborns and you aren't. It can be overwhelming trying to keep up with someone ten years their senior. Now someone centuries older or nearly that, well, it's nearly beyond comprehension even for two as strong willed and brilliant as Bella and Angela." Fred continued to counsel them while still attacking the mess.

"We're frauds. Master liars. Nothing more than two brilliant actors. The confidence is our shield. Underneath that we're just as flawed, vulnerable, and far from perfect as anyone else." Edward used the hose to get the feathers out of his hair. He'd wash it later. The spiky red-gold mess would have to suffice for now.

"I'm just as self-conscious as the next person particularly when it pertains to my wife. Jake challenged us all to make a Selfless Gift for Bella's Birthday. It's why she's been kept away from the house, not because we don't want her around. And so far nothing I've created is worthy of her…"

Bella stood in the doorway, eyes wide, near tears again. "Art class is for me? All of you are creating gifts from the heart for my Birthday? My truck is only the beginning?"

"We love you so much. After your first breakthrough, Jake pinned our ears back, giving us what for. Pointed out how you've always been selfless, while we've been selfish, cowardly, and undeserving after those horrid eight months that all of us not just Edward, put you through. That it was our turn to give back. Show you how much you meant to us by giving you a Selfless Gift surprise party where we would shower you with gifts made from our hearts." Esme said softly, her arm around Bella's waist.

"So that's what OSG means. Operation Selfless Gift. Here I thought it was short for some new video game…" Bella sniffled, bursting into tears. "I've ruined everything!"

"No, Bella. All you have to do is act surprised on your Birthday." Angela crooned.

"Princess, the whole point of it being a Selfless party is for your happiness. No one will be mad at Eddie that you overheard him spilling his guts to Fred and me. They'll all just have to deal, that's if they find out. I for one don't plan on saying anything." Logan nudged Edward's shoulder. "Right, Eddie."

Edward was torn between soothing her and racing to the bathroom. "Right… only her happiness…" He gasped, his stomach won. He flashed into the bathroom, getting violently sick to his stomach for the third time that morning.

 _I'm sorry! I've had all the vomiting I can take for one morning! Please, I beg of you! Talk to our babies before I'm hospital bound with an IV stuck into my arm, that's if something like that is even possible, just to get the vital nutrients my body needs to function!_ Edward sprawled out face first against the mosaic tile. His body reveling in the coolness it provided to his hot skin. The Spanish Influenza at least had been a swift executioner. This was slow excruciating torture with no end in sight. For his wife was prone to a flurry of mood swings at all hours of the day and their babies blamed him and made him pay dearly for it.

 _Logan, Fred, go fix him some more broth and tea. Not one snicker out of you, Big brother or bald you will be. You'll get yours when Angela's pregnant and your kids revolt on you for making her upset._ Edward's condition had Bella in lioness mode, so she paid little attention to Logan or Angela's startled and flushed faces.

"Mom, please find some fresh linens and pillows to replace the ones that were destroyed. Preferably lightweight summer, it's warm tonight and he's miserably hot."

Esme was already off to the task, as were Logan and Fred.

"Angela, call the main house. He might need Dad…"

"No need, angel. Jasper explained everything to me. Ian assured me that as soon as you both calm your emotions his ordeal will subside." Carlisle walked over to gently kiss the top of her head, before going to see about his son.

"It's ingrained in our mates to protect us, even if we can more than protect ourselves and what's ours." Angela gave her a hug. "Sometimes we can't see what's needed for our own good, but our guys and family can so they act accordingly."

"I was fine with everything until I found myself left out again. Everyone had a purpose and I didn't fit anywhere." She sighed miserably.

"Nessie…"

"Is the smartest most independent kid in the world and Jake's shadow."

"Edward."

"Teaches the pack and is enjoying the challenge, so that leaves me with hours to fill. Like my daily walk with Ness. Visiting the rez…Edward even does the house work."

"Bella, you've taken care of everyone all your life maybe he feels it's your turn to be spoiled and have someone else be domestic for a change."

"Angela, I can't just stop being selfless and wishing to take care of my family's needs. It's ingrained in me to be selfless around those I love. I like grocery shopping, preparing meals, serving them to my family. Laundry isn't my favorite chore, but I'm good at it. Having it all done for me is driving me crazy." She paced the foot of the bed.

"You've got to tell us when something is bothering you. It's not healthy to let it fester up inside you like this." Esme lectured while efficiently stripping the bed.

Bella stopped pacing to help make the bed. "He was so happy that I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I'm no gourmet chef, so I'm outranked there too. I just thought it was all trivial really, so I didn't speak my mind." She shrugged.

"All in all my free time has given me time to write my thoughts down on everything that's happened over the last few years and time to hone my fighting and defensive skills with Jazz as my teacher…"

"You wrote a manuscript?" Esme smiled, hazel eyes lit with joy.

"Bella, that's brilliant. Can I read it first?" Ang was dying to read her take on all of her experiences with the immortal world.

"It's scribbles mostly, nothing to get all excited about. I needed to write it all down again, because it was all beginning to fade in my head. My human life in Forks was what I mostly focused on…" Her head felt light and there was a buzzing in her ears.

"Now it's my turn…" She whimpered before the blackness overtook her and she feel backward onto the bed.

"Bella?" Angela cried out in alarm.

"She's fine, Angela. It's just a little fainting spell, nothing to be alarmed about." Esme tucked Bella into bed.

"After the emotional rollercoaster that she's gone through all morning it's a wonder it didn't happen sooner." Ang worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"My angel is as stubborn as a mule when she sets her mind on something or her temper is up." Edward leaned against his father for support, but his coloring was better. "She'll sleep until noon and then be right as rain again…" He yawned hugely, crawling into bed beside her.

Carlisle having seen to one child, checked on his other. "It all caught up to her, a good long sleep, and she'll be fine."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Logan walked in with Edward's food. "You all right, Eddie?" He set the tray down on his lap.

"Dad made me take what Bella calls 'Green Minty Goodness' and it remedied the problem." He eyed the food on the tray with wary eyes. "Thanks, Big brother. I need some nourishment in my stomach."

"We have to get your system back into balance again and that's a good start." Carlisle settled into a comfy leather arm chair with Esme cuddled on his lap.

"I'm beat…" Angela blinked sleepily up at Logan.

"You and me both, luv. Let's say you and I go catch some sleep." He swept her up into his arms and left the room.

"Mom. Dad. Go get some sleep. I'm fine. Bella's in dreamland. You've your choice of six others, there are eight total, four on this floor alone. The Phoenix suite is across from this room. Bella and I are in the Virtuoso suite." He finished off his meal and was drinking his tea now.

"We'll be right across the hall if either of you need us." Carlisle and Esme closed the door behind them.

"So you've written about our courtship through your eyes…hmmm…that's something to look forward to when we get home. I wonder where you're keeping it hidden?" He set the tray aside and settled in for the night.

"Edward…" She curled up against him, her head pillowed against his chest, listening to his strong heartbeat. "Mine…" She smiled burrowing closer.

"Forever, my treasure…forever…" He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Next Chapter 40

Heroes


	40. Heros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Quil finished mucking his twelfth stall of the day. He, Embry, Seth, and Emmett were old hands at all the dirty jobs at the Double C ranch. It was their penance for ending up in jail. Hard labor and no fun had been their sentence. Though most of the family blamed Em, others had a different opinion on the matter and so the punishment.

 

"Jake speak to you yet?" Embry leaned against the stall.

"Nope and it's been over a week. You?" Quil grumbled all the while adding new straw to the stall.

"Maybe that's a good thing. I mean, after hearing about what he did to Jazz and Logan. I'm in no hurry to face his wrath." Seth was back from hauling out another wheelbarrow full of horse manure.

"Jake's the least of your worries. Edward is a shape shifter just like Van. He's also suffering from what Jazz calls Pregnancy Male Syndrome making him a regular powder keg mood wise. And he has yet to bring down the hammer on any of you." Emmett had just finished cleaning the other barn and feeding the livestock.

"Yeah, we know all about his new Zen philosophy. No stress for either him or Bella." Quil smirked.

"If he even starts to get upset he has to dive for the saltines." Embry chuckled.

"We start back to school as soon as we get back. Odds are he'll load us down with so much homework that all of our free time will be history." Seth groaned. "Not that I have any freedom. Mom and Charlie grounded me for life and Dora can only visit me in my cell to help me with my homework. Not that she's even speaking to me now, since I left her out of our adventure and all that." He muttered darkly.

"Sel calls me immature and irresponsible and you aren't the only one grounded for life so are Quil and me." Embry grumbled.

"Yeah, it'll be forever until we get our place back. Sam, Jared, and Paul wasted no time staking their claim." Quil stabbed at the straw with his pitchfork. "And to make matters even more miserable I'm a bad influence on my Claire-bear."

"Boys, I asked if you were given the all clear before we even left home. It ain't my fault that you're all in the shit with your parents for leaving without giving them the heads up." Em had heard enough bellyaching.

"Grandpa was off at a Pacific First nation elders council gig in Vancouver. I didn't wanna bother him and it's not like he ever growled when we've taken off before…"

"Mom was at my Aunts…"

Mine were all here and Leah scares me."

"And they don't have phones?"

"Dead zone." Quil and Embry shrugged in unison.

"I figured that I was in the clear. I mean, all I was doing was coming here to join my parents anyway… So why bother with a call…"

"Because all of you are still minors and need parental or guardian permission to travel out of state." Edward stepped out of the shadows.

"Seventeen and barely sixteen does not make you adults." Logan's displeased growl echoed around them. "Aged appearance or not, the three of you are a long ways from leaving the den and still have to abide by the rules."

"No one ever showed us a frickin manual, so none of us have clue one about the rules." Embry sulked.

"Yeah, that has to count for something. All we had was Sam and Gramps ain't exactly easy to understand, it's all stories, and even they didn't know shit about what was going on." Quil muttered darkly.

"Uncle Billy was too focused on his feud with you guys and never sent for someone to come to the rez and guide us." Seth freely spoke his mind. "I mean, seriously, he and the council filled all of our minds with this crazy hate against truly good people. Bella openly trusted them. Hell, they saved her life against some of the darkest of their kind. Edward had so much honor in him, they all did, enough to leave…"

"Seth, honor aside. Each side made their share of blunders because of what they believed was right. However, none of that has anything to do with you skipping town without permission. The three of you took full advantage of Em while he was not of his right mind and that was bad form as well." Edward had heard more than enough, the boys hadn't learned a thing.

"I agree, taking advantage of Em's vulnerability was devious to say the least." Logan said, his eyes giving away nothing.

"Hey! I was not behaving like a lovesick idiot!" Em narrowed his eyes, teeth bared.

"Edward during his worst fights with Bells is nothing compared to you when you're fighting with Rose." Seth rolled his eyes.

"Rose and me have never fought like that ever. She left me just like baby brother left Bella. She packed up and left for Alaska, leaving her rings sitting on her vanity. All because I told her I liked having a will of my own. Being able to say no to her was liberating…" Em grumbled.

"It's called growing a backbone, big brother. She's a spoiled brat. Has been her whole life. You imprinted with her, making it virtually impossible to not give her anything she wants. Her power is her alluring charisma. Whatever Rosalie wants. Rosalie gets and to hell if any innocent eyes are nearby to watch." Edward's temper was on the rise, but his instant nausea cooled it down to a low simmer. He reached into his pocket for the ever present bag of crackers. Opened the bag and shoved one in his mouth.

"She sure doesn't like you getting upset. How are you gonna survive?" Logan asked gravely.

"She?" The boys asked as one. Their brows raised in confusion.

"She doesn't understand emotions yet. Any drastic change in mood spooks her. Triggering my instant nausea. It's the same for Bella with the boys." Edward took a deep breath to calm his mind before explaining to the boys.

"In our bloodlines during pregnancies boys react to their mothers emotions and girls react to their fathers. Once they're more developed these symptoms should ease off." He popped an Altoids in his mouth.

"The triplets are the size of little peanuts and already can make the two of you miserable?" Quil eyed him in openmouthed disbelief.

"Yeah, that's unreal, Edward. What's gonna happen when they've got fingers, toes, and all that?" Embry was just realizing the triplets would be just as special as Nessie was.

"Whatever happens Edward and Bella can handle it. One thing's for sure, those babies are gonna be as amazing as Nessie." Seth was all smiles.

"I have little doubt that Michael, Anthony, and Aurora will keep Bella and I on our toes. The point that the two of you are missing is that it's not just us who are expecting little ones. Alice and Jasper, Dad and Mom, are both expecting twins in the spring."

The boys were flabbergasted by this news.

"Now, having heard the truth behind what led to your brief stay in jail has led me to the following conclusion. Emmett was not nearly as guilty as we thought him to be. And so I'm going to end his sentence and his probation from coupling with Rosalie is lifted as well. However, there is one stipulation and that is that your being dominated by her is over. Grandfather assured me that he'd taken care of that, so I'm taking him at his word." Edward tried not to smirk when his brother's face lit up like a kid in a candy store of the most decadent of treats.

"I won't let you down this time! I swear it!" Em flashed out the doors.

"Operation Rosalie's Wish is a go." Logan grinned wickedly at his brother.

"Nearly two weeks of Rosalie's whining was driving me slowly mad." Edward shrugged. "Besides, a baby will tamp down her selfish side and give Em another focus that isn't worshipping her every move."

* * *

"That's beyond sneaky, but then Rose does want a kid in the worst way." Embry grinned.

"Yeah, it's what they were arguing about. Em wasn't gonna break probation and Rose's seduction attempts weren't having any effect on the big guy." Quil nodded.

"She was furious. Screamed at him how cruel it was for them to be punished over such a small incident. Em snarled back that scarring Ness for life and her nearly getting seriously hurt was not anywhere near small." Seth continued.

"Rose threatened to leave him for someone who could give her what she needed. It was her right to be a mother too and she was willing to do anything to achieve it."

"Em roared back at her that he liked having a will of his own and it felt liberating to say no to her. That marriage was an equal partnership. Then he stormed out to work on Bella's present."

"It was hours later that he heard Rose's M3 squeal out of the garage and zoom down the drive. He raced into the house, finding their rooms trashed, her stuff gone, and her rings on the vanity."

"He went ape shit on their room until nothing was left but kindling. Then took off for a few days. After that he was a man on a mission to get back Rose and prove that he could fend for himself and look after us too."

"Rose had said in the letter that she left him that he was nothing without her. He couldn't last a week fending for himself or watching out for anyone else, cuz he was just as one minded, needy, and selfish as she was." Seth finished off the lowdown on the whole fight. "It's not like we could leave the big guy alone, not after that so we sort of shadowed him."

"During his two day sulk he helped rescue like a dozen firefighters and five little kids..." Quil boasted.

"It's in all the papers. Though no one knows who the mystery heroes were." Embry was smug.

"Boys, enough with the suspense what did you four do?" Logan narrowed his eyes.

"The fire was a frickin five alarm bitch at a school for the deaf and blind."

"Yeah, the whole building was like blazing and they were all trapped on the top floor."

"It was an old brick kind, so time was short. We borrowed some firefighter gear, just as Em like walked right out of the shadows all pimped out in gear too."

"He growled out his battle plan to us, adding that we'd be doing hard labor at the building sites when we got home, and he wasn't taking the heat if we got fried."

"So we scaled the building next door. Dousing the school with the water towers on its roof, giving them time to get everyone safely up to the roof and to the ladder on the side of the school."

"We were gonna leave it at that, but five little kids were still missing. So we scaled what we could of the school, listening for any crying or whimpering like kids do when they're scared out of their minds…"

"Em, as soon as he caught their scents, dove right into the blaze and we dove in after him…"

"Shit was it hot in there, but our focus was on the little girl…"

"One minute later, after ripping the door off a walk in freezer, Em finds them all safe."

"We put our masks on them and carried them up to the roof where the firefighters took over from there. Then King Ian ported us out of there." Seth shrugged, ending their three-way take on the rescue incident.

"Yeah, no matter what the humans think, we were not at the fire, but climbing with our big brother." Embry eyed the two men warily. They weren't taking all of their heroics as well as he hoped they would.

"The thing is that everyone has smart phones and all of Seattle was covering it on the news…" Quil gulped, Logan looked ready to kill someone.

* * *

"The four of you preformed impossible heroics in front of the entire Bloody Seattle news media!" Logan was so furious, he was shaking.

"Van, it was for a good cause. Lives were saved. If worse comes to worse, we'll have Jazz spin something appropriate for the press." Edward had a restraining hold on him.

"Seth…" Charlie stepped into view, as did Jake and Billy.

"Boys," Billy growled.

"Guys, Ness just sat us down and gave us one hell of an argument to barter your release." Jake eyed his brothers, not harshly but thoughtfully.

"Yeah, since you three are heroes and all that, at least in the eyes of the world. Sam confirmed everything by grumbling about the press swarming the rez. No one can find the white castle, so the rez is ground zero." Billy narrowed his eyes at Logan. "Son, it could have been worse."

"Damn right it could have. There was a police shootout with some bank robbers going down in the city that night. Bullets are a hell of a lot harder to explain than three teens and a man doing acrobatics and adrenaline feats to rescue trapped students and firefighters in a blazing building." Charlie growled.

"Oh, well, Bully for them then for choosing the right location! Look! You aren't invulnerable! Smoke inhalation and blazing hot flames can take you down just like anybody else! Em's got thicker skin then you three, but the same goes for him! You could have gotten seriously injured or worse killed!" Logan roared at them.

"Enough," Ian stepped from the shadows.

"The hell it is! I have to fix this! They are my responsibility…"

"Cousin, I handled the situation. All will be well, calm yourself." Ian locked eyes with Logan.

"We climbed Mt. Rainer and Hood."

"Took like hundreds of pictures."

"Video too."

"Precisely documented evidence explaining their expertise in scaling the buildings and the abilities out for show in front of the mortals." Ian smiled.

"Jared's posted it on Youtube. The public and media are eating it all up. Rose told them that since the boys are minors their names will not be released and their big brother wishes to remain anonymous too. The four of them were not seeking any glory. Their only concern was for the trapped firefighters and those kids…" Jake paused, narrowing his eyes as if listening in on a frantic conversation…then swore fluently in several languages.

"Jacob?" Edward frowned, focusing on his mind to see why he'd gone into a profane triad.

"Aw, crap!" The boys groaned.

"Another one! Double Trouble. Well, it's official! I'm in hell!" Logan roared out his frustration, a new Were scent was on the ranch. Male. Barely in his teens. Collin Wilder had braved facing all of their wraths to join his friend. "You three heroes are released. Enjoy your last day of freedom. We're heading home in the morning. I can't rescind your folks punishments, so enjoy it while it lasts."

"NO!" Edward was seething mad, so much so he was no longer in control, on the verge of shifting.

"Grandson, I'll have none of that. Violence isn't the answer." Ian made him sleep before he could phase. Then ported him to his bedchambers. "Baby Aurora would not have been forgiving had he harmed her chosen." Ian vanished.

"Collin imprinted, but how? She isn't even born yet for like months and months." Seth was totally floored and confused.

"Yeah, he's gotta see her first." Quil agreed.

"Then again Jake did link with Ness even before she was born, so anything's possible." Embry shrugged.

"He saw the 4D ultrasound that Sue and me E-mailed the reservation, announcing that we were gonna be grandparents again." Charlie grinned wickedly. "Collin, huh. This oughta be fun."

"Yeah, great! Now I've got Double Trouble to rein in now!" Jake grumbled.

"Him and Brady are a package deal…" Billy's lecture was interrupted by his phone. He took it out. Sam was calling, so he went outside to take the call.

"The kids are enjoying the pool. Seth, you've got a reprieve until we get home." Charlie left to go check in with Mark.

"Thanks, Charlie." Seth was all smiles, as he turned to Jake for his approval.

"Sure, sure, I think two weeks of hard labor more than proved its point." Jake shrugged. "You're all free."

The boys flashed out of the barn. Hell-bent on having fun.

"Jake, consider al of you under my watch until you graduate. I'm not disbanding the Black pack, but I am taking some of the pressure off so you can focus on your own goals right now. That all right with you, little brother?" Logan put a hand on his shoulder.

"You sure about that, big brother? I mean, it's fine by me, cuz you're the Master Alpha and all that. But it's not just my Pack. You'd be taking on reining in all of us and I wouldn't wish that on anybody. Then again Paul and Jared would only have ta go rounds with ya once and that'd be enough ta deflate their egos and respect your rank. Sam's got Em and the baby to focus on now. Plus, he's finished his law enforcement training making him the Sheriff of sorts on the rez. That and he can fill in as a Ranger or Deputy if asked, so he'll give you no problems." Jake paced in front of him.

"I'm well up to speed on the reservation, kiddo. You left out that if Sam is the law then Jared and Paul are his deputies and just as skilled as he is in that area. After the coupe they pulled off apprehending those poachers, all three of them are Rangers…" Logan chuckled at Jake's stunned expression.

"All three? I knew since they earned their diplomas, they were taking classes at PCC, but Criminal Justice…"

"The reservation needs its own Rangers and they more than fit the bill. Headquarters wanted them where they could keep an eye on them. Paul's short temper and Jared's recklessness needed reined in. And now all three of them are under my thumb." Logan grinned. "I'm their boss and so is Lil's."

"Now Rach doesn't have to support his sorry ass for once." Jake heard his big sis outside growling at their Dad about getting engaged and married without telling her and Becca.

 _Shit! Let's sneak out the back. Paul and Rachel brought Collin._ Jake bolted for the other side of the barn.

 _I just picked up his scent. Rachel sounds like a regular firebrand._ Logan wisely followed Jake's lead.

_Only when provoked…Becca and Rachel are a lot like Mom. Calm and serene, unless you set them off. Dad marrying Lily here without them is gonna cause a shitload of hurt feelings. I'd rather lay low until the fireworks are over…_

_We'll go to my workshop. You can work on your Selfless Gift for Bells._

_I suck at carving and stuff…._

_Jake, you can't think like that. I've had a centuries of practice. You're just starting out. I saw Bella's wolf charm and Nessie's bracelet. You've got raw talent…_

_Sure, sure if ya say so._

_I say so, now let's go make something brilliant for Bella._

 

* * *

Next

 

Chapter Forty-one

Collin


	41. Collin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

**Double C's indoor recreation building**

"This place is da bomb! I wouldn't wanna leave!" Collin shouted from the top of the largest water slide. "It's got everything and they're all immortals like us!"

"Bro, it ain't like that at all. This place is a working ranch and not all funstastic. Lori and me have ta work with Aiden for hours before we get free time. He's teaching Ness, Lori, and me about nature and wildlife. The guy is like thousands of years old and wicked cool. Logan, Lily, and Fred are cool too. Lori and me got ta explore Yellowstone with them and Jake." Brady raved about the ranch.

"Collin, did you lie to the others about imprinting with my unborn niece as an excuse to come here and join Brady?" Lori frowned up at him.

"Little Bro, Edward wants ta dismember you into tiny little pieces." Embry stepped out of the locker room.

"Ian had ta make him sleep before he phased and went hunting your ass!" Quil flashed up behind him, glowering down at him.

"He's on edge as it is, so you had better not be Bullshitting about imprinting with Baby Rory." Seth glared up at him.

"He's a frickin lion, Bro. I mean it, he's ginormous and makes us look like dogs instead of wolves." Brady didn't shout a warning when Quil shoved him face first down the slide.

Collin made a blistering splash into the pool.

"Quil!" Bella glowered darkly up at the teen while Angela dove into the pool to fish out Collin. "No roughhousing is rule number one and you broke it not even an hour after being set free!"

"He's faking or we think he is." Embry growled.

"Yes, Big Sister. Collin came here under false pretenses." Lori spoke up.

"I'm not faking and that was not cool, Quil!" He coughed up water. "I saw the e-mail Charlie and Sue sent to Sam and Emily and ever since my head's been all messed up. I had to come here. I bugged the crap out of them until they gave in. Waking up in a cold sweat because someone, not me is spooked senseless, ain't fun and it's happened a lot."

"Crap, I've got her." Seth flashed over to catch Bella before she fainted from the news.

"Jake…now Collin…both my girls…" She whimpered before losing consciousness.

"Bella!" Angela cried in alarm.

"It's your fault! Now you've upset Bella and the babies all because you didn't believe me!" Collin sprang gingerly to his feet and stalked off to get a cool towel for her head.

_I can't lie to Sam or did you morons forget that! I'll draw you a frickin picture of Aurora Isabella if ya need more proof! She'll be the carbon copy of Bella with Edward's eyes!_

"Momma!" Ness raced into the Recreational Center with her Daddy.

"What the hell is going on here? Why did she faint?" Edward roared at the kids, carefully taking her from Seth.

They all eyed his blazing green eyes and bared teeth in terror.

"They didn't believe Collin, so he had to prove his merit by spilling all to the others in front of Momma." Ness glared at them, her teeth bared.

"All because I said this place was great and how I wouldn't wanna leave, cuz it has everything and all that…" Collin fearlessly handed Edward a cool cloth and a stack of warm towels to Ness.

"They thought I lied about imprinting with Aurora Isabella just to come hang with all of you. I mean, I was more than happy to wait until you guys got back, but that last terror wake up call changed my mind. I can't focus. It's driving me crazy. Day and night ever since I saw that clip of the sonogram. My whole life has gone insane. It's all centered on her and she ain't gonna be born for like months and months!" He paced the tile in front of them.

"Now I look like I fell asleep in the sun, all because Quil sent me flying face first down the spiral slide into the pool!" He glowered over at Quil.

"You'll be fine in an hour or two." Quil shrugged.

"You should've come clean…" Embry frowned.

"We didn't give him a chance." Seth growled. "Sorry, Little Bro. It's just your rep is so…"

"Sam and Em were there when it happened. I went catatonic. Woke up in the hospital with my parents freaked out of their minds. I was out for three days! They hooked me up to machines! Did any of you got through that when you imprinted! That would be a big fat not! No! I did not put on the con of a lifetime! I imprinted with Rory, so deal!" Collin roared at them in frustration.

"Collin, your brilliance has fooled many of them before, so you can't fault any of them for being skeptical about imprinting with my baby sister. Though, knowing her full name is proof positive to me. Momma and Daddy have confided the full names of the triplets to a handful of family members and they're keeping mum about it." Nessie stared solemnly up at him.

"Look, the only reason why I get into trouble is because I'm bored out of my mind! Nothing challenges me at the rez!" Collin raked his fingers through his spiky ink black hair. "It's the same for Brady too."

 _Sounds to me like you've got two new students, Lion._ Bella slowly blinked open her eyes. "Sorry if I panicked anyone. I wasn't ready for that yet."

 _Looks like, dearest. Collin and Brady would be one hell of a challenge. Poor kid spent three days out of it in the hospital and that's after just seeing the sonogram of our Rory. Just imagine what may happen when they lock eyes._ Edward kissed the top of her head. "Your reaction was far better than mine. I wanted to tear him to shreds. Grandfather Ian got me out of there before I could act on my instincts and hunt him down."

"That's understandable, Lion. But Aurora would have made you pay dearly afterwards." Bella slowly sat up.

"Momma, you're supposed to be napping." Nessie crawled into her lap.

"I was going back to the main house. Ang was making sure of that. I can't wait to download the shots I took of the timber wolf pack…." She blinked innocently up into irritated green eyes.

"She was using the wildlife blind in the clearing." Ang reassured Edward that Bella hadn't broken her word to him.

"Dude, it's not like any of them could touch her." Embry snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, she's most likely a Werevamp too, no animal would dare." Quil mirrored Embry's expression. Edward was a beast when it came to Bella's safety.

"Big sis, is carrying precious cargo now, so he's got a right ta be protective of her." Seth was still sitting beside them. "Nahuel, is beyond that with Leah, but then she's way further along than Bells is and nowhere near as serene."

"She's got all of them pulling their hair out trying ta keep her happy." Collin shrugged. "Leah wants Aunt Sue because she's fat and no one understands her. She thinks all of you are deserting her. It's been forever since Bella took off and all of you gave chase and all that."

"Aiden is family. We haven't touched base with him for two decades. Our vacation hasn't been uneventful, but we needed this time away…" Edward narrowed his eyes at Collin.

"Boys, this is one of a handful of places where we can be free to be us. No one was deserting anyone. It's been one thing after another all month. Here was no different. My moods have been hell on him. Lori's rescue. My three day sleep after. Nessie's heart wrenching confession. Our estranged Grandparents arrivals…It's been anything but a relaxing vacation." Bella burst into tears.

Collin bolted for the men's locker room. Rory was not happy that he'd upset her momma.

"I'll go check on him." Brady headed after his buddy.

"Bella, he's just the messenger. I'm sure he didn't mean anything by what he said." Angela crooned, kneeling beside them. "I don't know her very well, but she seems very high strung."

"Leah, can be a real bitch at times, but she's mellowed since Nahuel and her imprinted."

"Yeah, she likes to be in control and with the babies, she's not."

"Mom's always been our rock. She's never really left us before. Leah could be feeling lost and maybe even a little jealous of Lori, so she's venting at everyone."

"I've talked to her on-line and over the phone when Mom's doing her daily check in with everyone at the reservation. To me she seems to want us back as a buffer between her and everyone else. All the hovering is starting to get to her and she knows that Mom will rein them all in." Lori said coolly to Seth.

She handed Bella a small strawberry parfait from the snack bar. Esme had set out healthy snacks and loaded the fridge with treats for them to munch on. "Here, Bella. These strawberries are happy fruit. They should make you smile again. Esme made us lots of snacks and her desserts are yummy goodness."

"Aunt Lori's right, Momma. Aunt Leah wasn't meaning to be cross. She simply needs us to distract Uncle Nahuel and the others so she can have some space." Nessie kissed her parents on the cheek before crawling out of Bella's lap.

"Now that you and Daddy are better my Wolfe needs me to protect him from Rachel. She's on a tear over Uncle Billy and Aunt Lily marrying here on the ranch without so much as a word about it to her or her twin." She flashed off.

"Rach and Paul are here? They brought Collin?" They boys groaned.

"Boys. Collin is a thirteen-year-old mastermind. There is no way his parents or Sam for that matter would ever let him travel here unsupervised." Edward them on a double lounge, so that she could enjoy her treat.

"Mastermind?" Collin croaked weakly, leaning heavily on Brady for support. "I'm not evil. I'm a good guy. Jazz is just as sneaky as me and he's no Lex Luthor."

"Collin. Edward means that you're an uber smart tactical wiz, not unlike Jazz. Meaning that until you're taught how to master all of that brain power, channel it, you need chaperones to make sure that you stay on the right path." Bella explained between bites of her treat. "Brady too."

"Shut up! Me and Brady are like Jazz! Awesome!" Collin's eyes lit up, his face all smiles now. He headed for the diving board.

"I'm not going to the rez school with Lori am I?" Brady was brooding.

"I'm not going to the Reservation school, Brady. I'm taking AP classes, so I'll be with you boys. Selena and Pandora are going to be joining Big brother's faculty at the white castle. Specifically to teach the three of us." Lori said quietly, Brady was staring pensively at her. "If that's okay with…"

He was over the moon about this new change, so he raced over and hugged her fiercely. "Okay! It's Fantastic!" He twirled her around and she giggled happily.

"Our babes?" Seth and Embry stared over at him.

"Are teaching Brady, Collin, and Lori. The rest of you lot are still all mine."

"Guys, it ain't like it makes a difference. The two of them are still pissed at ya and we're all still in the pound for eternity." Quil burst their bubbles.

"Seeing is better than nothing. Claire's staying with her Grandparents until Christmas, so who's hell is worse, eh, Bro?" Embry growled back.

"Never happen. Claire will drive them all nuts until they bring her back to the rez." Seth dove into the pool.

"That's already happening. Em says nothing that anyone is doing makes her happy. She wants her Q. He even rules over Disneyland and those princesses she loves so much." Collin dove off the high dive.

"That's because imprinting isn't one sided. No matter how old the imprintee might be, he or she needs their other half around them and can only be separated for shot periods of time." Angela brought Edward some peanut butter squares, and more parfaits for her and Bella.

"Van says all that they're doing is making her miserable." She sat down to enjoy her treat.

"She's too little to understand groundings and all that. Her Grandparents on her Mom's side aren't from our tribe. Emily has been helping her sister. Sky knew that her parents didn't approve of her raising Claire alone or of Emily being with Sam, so the two of them rarely see them. Now that our tribe is rockin with magic, lore, and stuff. They feel that it ain't safe for Claire, their only grandchild, to be raised on our reservation. A place where teenage freaks are allowed to rule the roost." Quil muttered darkly. "They're fighting Sky for custody, alleging that she relies too much on others to care for Claire and a child needs stability. They own a posh resort, so they're rolling in it…"

"Van's taking care of it, Quil. In the meantime enjoy your final evening at the ranch and freedom while you still have it." Edward locked eyes with him.

"Sky is teaching kindergarten at the school, single mother's use day-sitters all the time. No judge worth their merit would take Claire away from her." Bella's temper was on the rise. "Buy their resort out from under them. Lily's a frickin Indian Princess. She's got credibility across the globe. Let them get a taste of humble pie again. Money shouldn't be able to tear a little girl from her mother's arms. Quil's a hero, not a freak. They're just jealous because your tribe is the real deal and theirs is only stories and legend."

"All avenues are being looked into that I can assure you, dearest." Edward soothingly smoothed her hair, his tone hypnotic and calming.

 _Calm yourself or the boys will retaliate. Skiving your nap has made you irritable. No one is taking Claire. The reservation is flourishing. Sky will have her back in her arms by her bedtime. Sam's call to Billy confirmed it, as for your other suggestion, Lily is of the same mindset so we shall see._ He placed a protective hand on her middle, encountering a slight roundness there. The triplets had grown just enough that her tummy was no longer flat, but showing signs of the treasures that she was nurturing inside her. His eyes widened in wonder.

 _Carlisle did another ultrasound this morning while you were training with your brothers and Jake. Everything's fine. They're just making themselves known. I dropped my pack off in the kitchen, otherwise I'd show you it on my laptop. I had this feeling that we were needed here. Angela and I barely had time to change into our suits…_ She placed her hand over his own, her own eyes shining with happiness.

 _Thank you, my love, for allowing Angela to fish out Collin. Drowning Quil would have put a damper on Claire's homecoming._ He kissed the top of her head and then went to teach the boy a lesson in proper pool conduct.

"Quil, is a lesson on reckless horseplay needed? Shall I push you face first down the spiral slide and see how you like it?"

"Uh, not really, no…" Quil gulped at the look in Edward's eyes.

"Are you sure of that, because I can assure you that afterwards you will never do that to anyone again. Collin is nearly five years your junior. His claim about Rory shouldn't have surprised you in the least. Having seen, Jake, Van, and my reactions. You knew damn well that Collin wasn't lying." Edward stalked him until he was climbing the slide's stairs.

"I forgot myself…"

"More like you were lording over your younger brother. Either way a lesson has to be learned." He pushed him backwards, then dove cleanly into the pool.

Quil went flying backwards down the slide and into the water where Edward was there to fish him out and then dump him on a lounge.

He rolled onto his stomach, squeezed his eyes shut, and moaned in pain. "Lesson so learned. I'll be lucky if I can sit or lean back on anything for the rest of the day. Seriously, Edward…you don't know your own strength. That was like flying backwards down a torpedo shoot and hitting a wall of cement."

"Go lie on our stomach in the sauna for an hour and then float in the hot spring for another hour after that. Sam's going let you video chat with Claire after dinner, but you'll be fine by then." Edward chose the high diving platform, performing a perfect back handstand double summersault into the water.

"I've got him." Collin helped Quil up to his feet. "C'mon, big brother. We'll both follow the Doc's orders."

"Please, before he changes his mind and drowns me." Quil gimped with him out of the pool area.

 

* * *

Next

 

Chapter Forty-two

Rachel


	42. Rachel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"You could have given us the heads up." Rachel Black hissed at her brother, as he loaded up an ATV mule with luggage.

 

"Sure, sure, like that was gonna happen." Jake rolled his eyes. "Dad order me not to and because his Alpha trumps mine. I couldn't tell you or Becca squat."

"I mean, what do we know about Dad's new wife, for all we know he's in the middle of a midlife crisis and she's taking advantage of him!"

"Dad imprinted with Lily when he was nineteen and she was like over two thousand plus. I seriously doubt that Lily is taking advantage of Dad. She gave him up, not the other way around. She and Mom were close. Lily even came to Mom's funeral and was the one who found me when I ran away after it. Never once did she try to take advantage of Dad. He was still messed up and she left him to figure it out on his own. Him and the whole tribal council were such assholes about things that they screwed everything over for us. Lily could have helped Sam transition into being a Were. But did they even think of that? No! She was a Vamp lover, an ally, and close friend of the evil Cullen coven. So they left us all to figure it out on our own…" Jake snarled bitterly.

"Jake, we all believed the stories…"

"Yeah, well, that's all they were fairy tales crafted by out Great-Grandfather so we'd all hate a family who did nothing wrong. Far from it since they spared all of their lives and even humored them by leaving their home. Ephraim's hate was the reason we were all stripped of our birthrights that when reactivated no one knew squat what was going on. I mean, even after Emily got mauled, not one elder thought to bring out the guide on the shape shifters. Our Great-Grandfather made it so we would know everything about our new abilities. It sure as hell wasn't Ephraim either. It was Mom's Great-Grandfather Hunter Wilder. Mom made sure that we could read, write, and speak our native language. Drilled it into my head the most because she knew that I was gonna need it. Lily kept her in the know. All of us who were gonna change got a wolf plush toy on our first birthdays from Lily, a sign all of them chose to ignore except for mom."

"Jake…"

"You left, so did Becca. Leaving me and Dad on our own. Me to keep it altogether. Then you come back with your degree in Accounting. Imprint with Paul and think you have a say in anything that Dad or I do? Now that dad's cured you have the nerve to even think that Dad still has to get your approval over anything he does with his life." Jake glowered down at her.

"He's happy, whole for the first time ever. Lily is perfect for him. She's amazing. Both her and Logan are and if you'd just shake off the hurt, you'd see it too. Like it or not she's our Step-mom and Logan's our big brother. Brood about it, throw a tantrum, I don't care! Just leave me the hell out of it!" He got behind the wheel and sped off towards the airstrip, leaving her standing in a cloud of dust.

* * *

"I had to get my degree so I could come back and take care of you and Dad. It was the only plan that made any sense to me. Becca ran. I left, but I was always coming back." Rachel sobbed, racing up the porch steps, throwing herself onto a whicker couch, where she sobbed her heart out into the pillows.

"Let's hide out here while the others finish packing for home…" Bella stepped outside with Misfit and the pups on their leads. She couldn't help but hear Rachel's heart wrenching sobs. "Hmm…change of plans, kids. The three of you are gonna nap in the puppy playpen while I see what's up with Rachel."

She got them settled and then checked on Rach.

"Rachel? Paul's with Aiden, but I'll send for him if you need him." Bella gently touched her shoulder.

"Jake hates me for skipping out on him and Daddy." She sobbed miserably. "And I didn't. Not really. They needed stability and my degree was supposed to provide that for them. Landing a good job with a salary so he and dad…mainly Jake could focus on school. He's a dreamer, brilliant, with such an imagination. There's nothing he can't build if he sets his mind to it and I wanted him to be able to follow his dreams too. I love numbers and computers, so accounting and computer sciences was an easy choice for me. I chose a career that I would love and one that would provide for me and my family."

"Yeah, he's amazing." Bella sat down beside her. "And a stubborn, hotheaded, ass at times. He's had his fill of emotional rollercoasters and that's why he went off on you like he did. Lily, Logan, and Aiden are helping him channel all of that stuff in his head. Billy and Jake have bonded during their time here too."

"I can't help the way I feel. It's like being shut out of this vital part of their lives. I'm an outsider in my own family, Bella. Both Becca and I are and it's so frustrating being told that it's a pack matter all the time." Rachel turned to look at her, eyes spilling with tears of hurt and frustration.

"It's the Were gene that makes them all so blasted overprotective all the time." Bella put her arm around her shoulders. "The less we know the better is their usual MO. Men already have the pack mentality to begin with and the Were gene intensifies that by a thousand fold. The pack is a hive mentality. They share everything with one another, particularly while in wolf form. All privacy is gone. It's all out for every pack member to see. They feel everyone's emotions, hurts, even experiences. They have to balance all of that and try to live normal lives."

"It's infuriating that Leah's a Were. A part of that all Exclusive club, because of her bloodline, and it skipped me entirely. The Great-Granddaughter of Ephraim Black's only worthy of imprinting with a pack member. Not being a member like her father and baby brother are. It's just not fair…!" She vented out her frustrations.

Bella's eyes widened, trying to think of how to respond to Rachel's rant without making things worse. "Not everyone is given the same gifts, Rachel. It's not like any of them had a choice. It's like genetic roulette. You either are or you aren't. No, it isn't fair. It's just the way things are. Lily and Logan can give you the ins and outs, as the two of them are experts on everything Were. Me not nearly as much, though Edward has amassed a great deal of knowledge on it too. He was compelled because as it turns out he's a Were now too…" She braced for Rachel response to her try at explaining what was what to her.

"I hate not knowing, it makes me crazy." She brushed away her tears with the back of her hand.

"I'm married to the King of need to know and the most overprotective guy on the planet." Bella snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Paul's not nearly as bad as Edward. Then again I don't have your tendency to get into trouble either." Rachel smirked.

"It's not my fault that my Grandpa cast a jinx on me. Making me a trouble magnet and klutziest teen in America when I was human." Bella whined.

"Playing around or watching you was never dull. And it made that one month of Summer interesting to say the least." Rachel gave her shoulder a squeeze. "So is it still working or have they discovered a counter to it yet?"

"For the most part becoming a vampire cured me of the jinx, just not the trouble magnet part. I'll go for months at a time without an incident and then it activates. All of them are working on a counter spell, but he did say forever so it's complicated." Bella hugged a pillow to her middle. "Half the time I think they just like to blame it on my curse, so it makes them feel better."

"With you, at least most of the time, the trouble is followed by something good. So it's not all bad. The only casualties are usually the bad guys. We're all still here and that's really all that matters right…" "Rachel's voice trailed off.

Fred was loading the back of Bella's truck with Nessie sitting on his shoulders chatting about what he should specialize in.

"Bella, who is that? I didn't see him at dinner last night." She couldn't help but drink in the eye-candy before her eyes.

"That's Fred Powers. He's a sweetie. We've all adopted him into the family. He's driving the truck back. Edward thinks the jet will be better for me and my little miracles. The rolling mansion is Dad's. He fell in love with Mom and Phil's so there it is."

"Did you buy it for him like the boat he got for his birthday?"

"Dad, thanks to Jasper investing his prize winnings from a home video show, is set for life. That palace is all his doing." Bella absently twirled a long strand of her hair around her finger. "Fred's leading the caravan home. We can't all squeeze into the jet and no one wants to leave their toys here at the ranch."

* * *

"My new employers are amazing. Letting me take time off so I can see about Dad and Jake. They aren't even pressing me with a set time to come back. It's surreal enough that I get to work out of my home office…" She wisely had no comment on the TV show winnings and changed the subject.

"Um, who's your boss, Rachel?" Bella asked curiously.

"The Elizabeth Masen Foundation recruited me while I was finishing at UW. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever believe that I would be working for such a prestigious philanthropic group that help so many people." Rachel gushed, arching a brow when Bella rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing. Forget it." Bella sighed, resigned to her husband's sneaky ways.

"Spill it, Isabella. What do you know that I don't."

"Rachel, you're family and always have been…" She got up to pace the front porch.

"Charlie and Dad are like brothers and have been all their lives." Rachel nodded.

"Well, I suppose what I'm trying to say is that family takes care of family…"

"That's how it always should be, but what does that have to do with any of this?" Rachel frowned, confused.

"Edward's surname is Masen or it was when he was human. Elizabeth Masen was his mom. The West coast branch of the foundation is the…"

"Pacific Northwest Trust…"

Bella nodded, biting down on her lip.

"It's fine, Bella. I'm not angry or the least bit upset that I'm working for the family foundation. Just flattered that he thought me capable of such a task…" Rachel got up to give her a hug.

"Edward isn't one to judge someone by appearance. He sees past that…" Bella heard him coming down the stairs and groaned. "Crap…"

"What's wrong…"

"Anderson requested fresh eyes, so I granted him his wish. Summa cum laude graduate, a wiz with both numbers and computers, who had a genuine interest in fulfilling the task assigned to her." Edward stepped out onto the porch.

"During Jake's recuperation Billy had just finished a call with you. He was so proud of you for Graduating at the top of your class, two years early. Yet saddened that you'd most likely be recruited by a company in Seattle. I solved that by pointing Anderson in Rachel's direction with orders to hire her at any cost. I had a new project in mind and I wanted a fresh pair of eyes to oversee it." He arched a brow at the two of them, one of them had been upset over something.

"Is there a problem here? I can assure you that your exemplary record has earned you this time off. Anderson raves about your job performance in his weekly reports. Your ideas have done wonders for the foundation. It's my fortune that Anderson got to you first…"

"Jake and I got into it a little while ago. Bella was trying to cheer me up." Rachel prayed that she wasn't blushing from all the praise that he'd given her.

 _Jake's having abandonment issues. Rachel's feeling like an outsider looking in and has since she returned home. She's jealous of Leah for getting the Were gene and not her and hurt because Billy shut her out of his special day. Jake feels that since she bolted as soon as the diploma was in her hand that she has no say on anything in either his or Billy's lives. It's all one big tangled up mess of mixed feelings._ Bella gave him the gist of the situation. "He's loading up the plane…"

"I see. Well, Jake's had an emotional month and was most likely lashing out because you hit a nerve." He pulled Bella back against him. Resting his chin on her head, he protectively wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands over her rounding tummy.  _Worse comes to worse we'll have Aiden and Jazz sit down and work with them before we head home._

"I worked myself to the bone. Pushed myself until I thought my head would explode. Because I needed to complete school as soon as possible. I needed to get a high paying job to help support my family when I returned home." Rachel was on a tear again.

"That's a very noble undertaking…" Edward said soothingly.

Rachel spun on her heel to glare at him. "It was the perfect plan. I had everything all worked out. Then I come home to find that all hell had broken loose while I was away. Everyone that I loved! The whole reservation for the most part! Changed! Because all of those fireside stories were all true, only your family wasn't evil in the least. Bella had married you a week before I came back. Jake had come back home after running away all summer, because he was in love with you. Heartbroken that you chosen Edward over him. If that wasn't enough to take in, Paul May comes strolling in my front door as if he owned the place. Locked eyes with me and the world stopped. Paul, the boy who used to tease me relentlessly was my everything!"

"Yeah, well, I've loved you all of my life and you refused to take me seriously." Paul easily vaulted over the porch railing, so he could see about soothing his girl.

"The only thing I took seriously was getting a free-ride scholarship to UW. Anything or anyone else other than Dad, Becca, and Jake were never even on my mind. Becca was boy crazy. I never was. I had too much on my mind. I was the key to providing Dad and Jake with a better life and nothing was ever going to make me veer from that goal." She snuggled closer to Paul. Content now that he was holding her in his arms.

"Yeah, I figured as much when you never came home on breaks or even on holidays. I nearly went to come get you after Billy growled at Harry about you choosing to go off with friends instead of spending your breaks and holidays at home." He kissed her nose.

"Oh that…well, I wasn't being entirely truthful to Daddy." She worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Spill it, Rachel. This I wanna know." Paul hugged her close.

"I did the books for a little Mom and Pop restaurant near the Warf. Pearls was my escape from everything. I stayed with Perry and Pearl Flynn during breaks or whenever I needed to think. They knew mom. Their place had been her haven when she'd been going to school in Seattle too."

"Jake and I had the most delicious chowder at Pearls, even Nessie liked it. My Nessie is so finicky at what she'll eat, so I struck up a deal with the owners. One that benefited both of us. Giving them financial freedom while we get to enjoy whatever weekly yummy goodness they send our way." Bella smiled serenely.

"Bella, I was doing their books because the other bookkeeper ran off with half their lifesavings. Your deal gave them their lives back…" Rachel had just talked to Pearl and she was thanking heaven for little girls with finicky appetites, as one little angel had set them up for life.

"I know. Me and Jake overheard them talking about having to sell the restaurant because the bank was calling in their loan. The very thought of that was upsetting to all of us especially Ness. So we came up with a solution that would benefit us both. Nessie truly loved that chowder and she rarely raves about any human food, so a deal had to be made. We've had some expressed to the ranch, because of my cravings and Ness wanted some too."

"Bells chose family owned shops to do business with for keeping us all fed, before ever focusing on places like Whole Foods or Coscos." Jake jogged up the front steps.

"Everything these days in the grocery stores is all processed foods. I needed them to be able to deliver everything too. It made sense to focus on small family owned shops and by opening accounts with them we gave them solid footing for decades to come." Bella yawned hugely. The babies were putting her to sleep again.

Edward swept her up into his arms. "And we applaud your brilliance, my darling."

"Drat. I'm not upset. Just having a talk with your Aunt Rachel, so making me sleep is so not needed…" She nestled into his shoulder.

"You can nap all the way home in bed, because that plane is pimped to the nines." Jake bent to kiss the top of her head.  _Just give in, Bells. It's three against one and it beats them making you worship the toilet all the time._

 _True. Oh, well, I was hoping to be awake during my first fight in a private jet…_ She was already fast asleep.

 _I'll make it up to you. I promise. We'll be using the jet to visit Renee and Phil or when we take Ness to Disney and Universal. Either way, you'll be able to take in the ambience of our private air fleet._ Edward crooned.

"Jake, I'll be back in a minute. I need to get Bella settled on the jet. Please, tell Aiden and Tanya that she's sorry not to have been able to say her farewell's to them."

"Sure, sure, it's noon. They know her schedule Besides, she got all weepy with them at breakfast." Jake shrugged. Edward was already gone.

"Carrying one baby is hard enough. I can't imagine how draining it must be with three." Rachel bit down on her lip.

"Emily and Leah researched the hell out of everything baby. Bells is just getting started, so the babies are taking a boatload of her energy. It's why she naps all the time…" Paul's face flushed under his russet skin.

Both Jake and Rachel were gaping openmouthed at him.

"Close your mouths before ya let in the flies. Sam's just as gaga or babies as the women. Hell, so is Nahuel. So, yeah, I know A to Z about babies." Paul said defensively, his back was up.

They were still staring.

"I worked my ass off getting my GED, and taking courses at PCC with Sam and Jare. So Rachel would be proud of me. Spent June and July with Jare at the Police Academy, while Becca and Kel were visiting. Kim's dad was his incentive, Rach was mine." Paul let her go to pace the front porch.

"Paul, you're letting our age gap get to you and it doesn't even matter. All of you aged nearly ten years overnight. If anyone has a right to feel intimidated then it's me." Rachel tried to be patient with him.

"Yeah, right. You're a beautiful, smart as all get out, college grad who landed a posh job for some old money silver spoons…" Paul laughed sarcastically.

"Try ancient. She's working in the family business. Edward's very thorough when it comes to taking care of those he sees as friend or family…" Jake smirked.

"Edward's a Cullen not a Masen, Jake."

"Edward had a human life first, Paul. His name was Edward Anthony Masen Jr. Elizabeth Masen was his mother. He's a modern day Bruce Wayne. He was set long before Carlisle saved him. Senior was a real piece of shit, all he cared about was money. Well, his wife, money, and grooming the heir to his empire. Long story short, Edward turned his family Empire into the largest philanthropic foundation in the world. Pacific Northwest Trust is just a tiny branch of it." Jake plopped down into a chair.

"Pacific Northwest Trust ain't all the Cullens?" Paul frowned.

"Not entirely, no." Edward jogged up the steps. "Though all of them are involved in some form or other. I had the trust formed long before we ever considered moving back. We always try to give back to the communities and surrounding areas where we have an interest. Provide scholarships to deserving students like Rachel. Fill food pantries. Fund orphanages, women's shelters…"

"Sure, sure, we get it. Ya don't have ta rub it in our faces just how wrong we all were…" Jake rolled his eyes.

"You gave Rach her scholarship, even though she was the enemy's daughter?" Paul felt lower than pond scum.

"And Sam as well." Edward nodded. "They earned their scholarships just like everyone else. Anderson is very thorough about whom receives our grants, endowments, scholarships, and so forth."

"Anderson heads the branch, Paul. Edward trusts him implicitly and it didn't get tense between any of you until Bella arrived." Rachel gave Jake a knowing look.

"Nah, Dad and the tribal council's paranoia kicked in as soon as they moved back." Jake flushed under his skin.

"Uh-huh, sure, bro. You just keep thinking that." Paul snickered. "Bella batted her big brown eyes at you that day at the beach and you were hooked."

"Entranced or Dazzled is more the term. He didn't stand a chance against my angel testing her awakening alluring feminine wiles." Edward chuckled, green eyes dancing with mirth. "He broke the treaty without even knowing it and Bella finally had the missing piece to why I couldn't possibly be her suitor. Yet none of it fazed her in the least."

"It frustrated Dad to no end that Bella had fallen hard for you. He saw my crush as a means to break you up. I though he'd lost his mind."

"Billy was trapped in a wheelchair. I can more than understand how frustrating it must have been for him to see Sam phase. Then fate does the unthinkable in his eyes, by matching his best friend's daughter with his mortal enemy. His only choice was to use you to get between us by crashing our Prom."

"Jare and me phased not long after Jake crashed a tribal council meeting to tell Billy off for making him look like an idiot crashing Bella's prom when she was so obviously gone over you. Crush or no crush, he was staying clear…"

"Enough!" Nessie stalked over to the four of them, her demeanor severe.

"Ness…" Edward reached down to scoop her up, but she glowered up at him.

"Sprite. We're not fighting, just talking." Jake knelt down in front of her. "The past is history, none of it bugs either of us anymore."

"Then why dredge it all back up again?" Nessie growled, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"It's my fault, sweet pea." Rachel knelt down beside Jake.

"Angel face, it's just us talking. No bad feelings. Promise." Paul tried to pacify her mood, but Ness wasn't having any of it.

"Rachel, don't you wish for Uncle Billy and Aunt Lily to be just as happy as you are with Paul?" Ness focused solely on her.

"It's not as simple as…" Rachel tried to explain, but Ness stopped her.

"Uncle Billy welcomed Paul into his home because it made you happy. He loves you so much that he…" Nessie pondered how not to hurt Paul's feelings. "…tolerated his habits. Jake had no say and he lived there too. Your happiness meant the world to Uncle Billy, so he opened his life up to include Paul."

"Nessie, Dad trusts Paul. He's known him all his life. It was easy for him to welcome him into the family…"

"Babe, he promised to put me down like a wounded animal, if I so much as made you cry." Paul grinned when she stared wide-eyed up at him.

"I swore that even though it was a sure bet that tears were in our future at some point that I'd love you forever and that'd just have to do. That for the first time in my life I felt whole. All the anger and frustration boiling inside me was gone. I'd loved you all my life and now that you were mine, I was never letting you go."

"You need to trust Uncle Billy, just as he trusted Paul. They have earned the right to be together. Whether you give them your blessing or not, Aunt Lily is now your father's universe and no amount of sour looks will ever change that." Nessie kept her eyes gentle, her tone serious.

"He's happy, Rach. Lily's amazing. You'll feel so much better if you just sit down and talk to her. You've always had so many questions about everything and she can answer them all. She's been waiting three thousand years for Dad, but then that's her story to tell. She and Mom were super close. After imprinting with Dad, she put Mom's happiness above her own." Jake scooped Ness up, setting her in her Daddy's arms.

"Back to work. Later, Sprite." He kissed her nose, before heading back inside to get the next load of luggage for the plane.

"She's in the conservatory." Edward answered Rachel before she could say a word, while soothingly stroking his baby girl's hair.  _Well done, Precious. I'm sorry if anything we were chatting about upset you. I was merely answering Paul's, question. Nothing more._

"Go talk with Lily. I've got more than enough to keep me busy for the next few hours." Paul pulled Rachel up into his arms.

"Rachel, what you both are in need of is downtime. Logan agrees. Charlie, Sue, Billy, and Lily are all extending their stays. Rosalie and Emmett are off making up for lost time, while the rest of us are heading home." Edward smiled when Ness snuggled closer, deciding to nap like her momma. "I'm off to tuck this one in next to her mother."

 _I need to work on stronger shields. All of your thoughts and emotions were giving me a migraine. Odd as it never happened before, until I broke down after Momma woke up. It's like an emotional floodgate that I can't close._ Ness frowned in her sleep. She wasn't a baby, naps were beneath her.

"Happy dreams, sweet pea." Rachel bent to kiss her cheek.

"This place is off the chain. I'm all for staying if you are, babe. It'll give you time with Lily and your Dad."

"Let me talk with Lily then we'll see." Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then was off to have that heart-to-heart with her new Step-mom.

"She doing better? Jake's still on edge about it…" Paul whispered.

"She's amazingly resilient, but it's taken a toll on her as well. She opened herself up completely and that awakened her more empathic nature."

"Poor baby. No wonder she jumped on us like that. It's one part of the pack mentality that gives me a migraine." Paul kissed the top of Ness's head.

"I'd imagine that it's difficult for all of you. Logan can help all of you build shields in your minds to prevent such intrusions as tuning into ones private innermost thoughts." Edward, while focusing on putting up the necessary mental barriers in his little girl's mind, gave him hope of total privacy in his near future.

Nessie sighed contently in her sleep. "Thank you, Daddy. It's nice in my head now…" She buried her face against the soft cotton of his jersey, settling down for a long nap.

 _How did you?_ Paul's jaw dropped, his eyes wide with shock.

 _Simple. Nessie is mine. We share an unbreakable bond, allowing me access to her mind. I then set about erecting necessary barriers in her mind._ Edward jogged down the stairs as quietly as a cat.

 _Lucky her. That's one lesson that I'm looking forward to. Logan seems cool. It's just gonna take time for us to…_ Paul stopped in mid-thought.

Angela was getting the pups and cub ready for the flight home. Logan had paused to check on Ness. When Edward had zipped off to the airstrip he set his sights on Paul.

"Kid, I've been acclimating juvenile Weres for centuries. The only difference with your pack is that this time I'm putting down roots and retiring. My Mom married your Alpha making us, since you're marrying Rachel, family. My main focus with all of you is damage control. Keeping the mortal world from clueing in on ours. Were boot camp will begin when you get back. Which should be just in time for the birthday/unbirthday bashes with birthday and selfless gifts in hand." Logan growled softly.

"I, uh, helped Rach weave a blanket for Bells and I, uh, well, carved a flute for Ness. Rach made her a dream catcher." Paul had rarely if ever felt so much of the were tenor emanating off another of his kind just by standing near him.

"Perfect. Lori is giving Ness a violin and painting a portrait for Bella. Ang and I are giving her a Harp. Bells is getting a memory book from Ang and a memory chest from me." He was relaxed and all smiles now.

 _I'm still finishing the flute. I just need a place to work on it._ Paul thought.

_Done. Use my studio. Go crazy. The two of you are also welcome to stay at my place. It's yours during your stay. Rach will be in heaven and it'll give you both space from Billy._

_Thanks, Logan._

_No problem. Anything to help my baby sister adjust to all of this craziness. And Paul, this baby boom that we're experiencing isn't a fluke. Weres when coupling for the first time have nearly a one-hundred percent chance of starting a family. I'd wait until the two of you are married that way Billy won't kill you nor will Jake._ Logan barely was able to keep a straight face. Paul looked shell-shocked, his eyes were bugging out, and his complexion went from russet brown to light tan.

_Normal precautions don't work…But it did with Sam and Em…_

Logan's eyes lit with temper.  _Paul, Sam got lucky. He and Emily were both adults…_

 _Paul, are you and Rachel already having sex when she swore to Dad that she wasn't!_ Jake appeared out of nowhere, getting right into his face. Eyes blazing, body trembling, he looked ready to tear him to pieces.

Logan got between them, his tenor absolute. _Jake, rein it in or you'll be extending your stay here until October while Ness is safe and sound in Forks. Paul is legally an emancipated minor. Rachel is an intelligent young woman. I seriously doubt she's broken her promise to Billy. Paul's been given fair warning the odds of becoming a parent. The rest is up to them._

 _Rachel's such a planner that she'd skin you alive. Shit. Someone should tell Jared. Kim's dad will make a rug out of him if he gets her into trouble before they're married._ Jake relaxed his mind, easily rifling through Paul's thoughts.

"So much for your layered industrial-strength condom theory, eh, Paul." He smirked, eyes dancing with amusement.

Paul flushed with embarrassment. "Shut it, Jake! And stay the hell out of my head!" He stalked off to brood.

"Nice one, Logan. Way to scare them into celibacy until the weddings." Jake grinned.

"I was serious, Jacob." Logan locked eyes with him.

"Then someone needs to invent birth control for Weres, because I sure as hell ain't ready for a mini-Paul or Jared nor is the world." Jake grumbled.

"That's Dad or my Grandparents area of expertise…" Logan shrugged.

"Crap. If I bring this up around them Edward's gonna go mental. Thinking I'm planning ahead and I'm not. Though, in truth it's not right to have to start a family until you're ready for that step." Jake restlessly paced the porch.

"You won't have to Jake. I will." Angela chimed in.  _I'm a firm believer in waiting until the wedding night, but also in being responsible too. Some couples simply aren't ready to be parents right out of the gate and needn't be forced into that responsibility._

"Angel, if you bring this up with Carlisle…Minister or not, your father will…"Logan choked out.

_Trust his adult daughter to make her own choices and keep her promise to him. I was thinking of asking Lily and Tatiana. The Fairies created the Weres and Lily is the matriarch of us all. They should be able to easily come up with a solution, I think no one has ever asked or had the nerve to anyway._

"It's not like I don't think about the two of us having a family you know. By the sounds of it you'd rather be an Uncle than a father…I'd rethink that Logan, because I want a pack of my own." Her posture ramrod stiff with temper, Angela decided to walk the babies to the airstrip, to tire them out before the flight home.

"Sucks to be you, Big brother."

"I wasn't expecting to hear her say any of that…It completely took me by surprise…" Logan muttered under his breath.

"It's just like with Bells and Edward. Meeting him made her come out of her shell. It's the same with You and Angela. Her timid and shyness melted away. Now she feels comfortable enough in her skin to say how she feels about anything." Jake patiently explained. Logan was as clueless as Edward had been, during the first stages of his relationship with Bella.

"She's always spoken her mind around me about anything. I wasn't ready to hear her take on planned parenting just yet. It's not like I don't want kids. I do. I just want to properly court her like she deserves…"

"It's okay, Big brother." Jake put a hand on his shoulder. "Ya, see. All of us pretty much get be responsible pounded into our heads even before we reach puberty. It's called sex education and practicing celibacy is another big one these days."

"It's good to know that all of you have been taught to be responsible adults." Logan felt a migraine coming on. "Let's get the rest of the luggage loaded up. Round up who's coming with us and head home."

 

* * *

Next

 

Chapter Forty-three

Comprehension


	43. Comprehension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Bella loved Emmett's homecoming surprise, her own Eden. The conservatory was a hydroponic marvel and the perfect spot to relax while everyone else was busy schooling the teens. Music, Edward's own compositions and her favorite classical pieces, filtered from the sound system through cleverly disguised speakers. The plants loved the music, as did the little ones she was carrying inside her.  
During the school hours she was never alone. Edward's way of keeping careful watch over his beloved was to have Ness and Angela always nearby. The three of them were all taking correspondence courses through PCC.

She and Ness had tested out of all basic undergraduate courses many of which Ang had already taken at UW. All of them, well Angela and Bella, were on equal footing. Nessie was a little wiz like her Daddy, but had chosen to take one or two of the same courses that her momma and Ang were taking.

"Bella?"

Bella glanced up from what she was working on. "Yeah, Ang."

The two of them were being lazy, lounging on luxurious chaises in the center of the garden. Esme's design reminded her of what one would find if they were given a glimpse into a genie's bottle. All they were missing were the harem outfits to go with their high ponytail hairdos. The effect was an indoor exotic oasis only seconds away from home.

"Tonight's your party."

"My unbirthday celebration. What about it?" Bella wrinkled her nose, she hated parties.

"Well, can you at least try practicing acting surprised?" Ang rolled her eyes, she knew her all too well.

"What's to practice. I'll just do my norm and grumble at them all for not listening to me." Bella shrugged, rolling her eyes when Ang made a face at her. "Ness is a consummate actor like her Dad. She can easily feign surprise and did at her own surprise party. Me. I'm not nearly as talented as they are. I can't lie my way out of a paper bag, so grouchiness will have to do."

"Bella, they worked hard on your gifts."

"Yeah, I know." Bella sighed heavily, staring up at the intricate stained glass mural of the desert sky at twilight.

"It's just that everyone was here for Nessie's party to end all birthday parties. Maybe I'm all partied out. Birthdays have never been my thing. I'm strange that way. They make me physically ill, always have. If Jasper hadn't freaked over my paper cut then, I would have been overcome by nerves and puked all over the cake. Last year I was reborn, so that didn't count. Though on the plus side I did get all of my wishes granted in one day. Now, I'm pregnant, emotional, and a hybrid to boot. Disaster in the making, trust me on that."

"It's not a Birthday, it's an unbirthday just like in Alice in Wonderland. You know as well as I do that Alice will have prepared for every emergency, so it's gonna be fine."

"Jake made me a lion charm with promises of eagle and bear charms to come." Bella jangled her bracelet, sending the charms dancing. "He said the lion charm was to remind me why bolting was not an option. Then as if that wasn't enough of a reminder Logan gave me a full-moon rainbow moonstone charm and just looking at it makes me think of what will happen if the two of them have to go track me down. It sucks having three watchdogs keeping tabs on your every move."

"It's raining buckets outside. The wind is howling and you've got three little reasons why we can't take off on a whim." She got up to check out the new charms on her bracelet. The moon charm had a micro tracking dot on it, so even if she did try to bolt it wouldn't take any time to find her.

"I'm fine and the babies are flourishing. All of this attention is driving me crazy." She got up to pace the plush oriental carpet, her bare feet sinking into the ultra soft fibers.

"Bella, you saved them all from the Volturi and the Vampire curse. In their eyes that makes them indebted to your for life."

"But I don't want them to think of me like that, Angela!" She snarled in frustration. "I'm just Bella. Not the savior of the forever ones! It's just way too much for me to handle!"

"They do look at Nessie like she's the Golden Child…"

"Exactly! And now that I'm carrying Rory, Michael, and Tony, all of them are on cloud nine! Everyone expects so much of me,

it's like being watched through a microscope!"

"All of them are a part of your family, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"Hear me out, please."

"Fine."

"Many of them are centuries old, correct?"

"Most of them…some are older than a thousand…"

"From a different era…"

"What's your point.

"This is their Golden Age and like it or not you're the main reason that peace was even possible."

"I expected them all to focus on Ness, not me."

"The Volturi targeted your mother and Phil causing a chain of events that changed all of you forever. You put yourself at risk many times, maybe they feel that their baby sister needs more guidance than Nessie…" She instantly regretted her words.

"All of those talks on calming the emotions make sense now! They all think I'm gonna go off again like a ticking emotional time bomb!" She seethed in fury, eyes as black as midnight, teeth bared. "Can't have their ultimate weapon mentally unstable now can they!"

"They know that when you get upset it makes you sick…"

"Well, duh! I'm carrying triplets!" She stalked over to snag a saltine cracker from a plate on the snack bar and shoved it into her mouth.

"Momma, enough. You are behaving like a one-year-old." Nessie growled from the shadows. "Throwing a tantrum because everyone is here to show you how much they appreciate and love you is selfish."

"It's not just my party that has me on edge!" Bella threw her arms up in frustration. "I keep seeing Heidi and three other Volturi minions on my island! I mean, that's so not fair! I haven't even seen it yet and they're defiling it with their bad mojo!"

"So times up?" Angela frowned.

"No. Marcus would have sent word. Heidi and her troop are curious about the large gathering of immortals here. Some of whom are of a new race of immortals, even more cause for them to investigate." Nessie faced mirrored her father's when he was brainstorming a problem.

"Heidi seemed to have a thing for Alec. She could be searching for the quartet." Bella grumbled. "Like we needed another female avenging her mate scenario."

"Momma, you would have felt that in your visions. They were bound to become curious about the influx of hybrid vampires. As sick as it sounds Alec only cared for Jane. I saw it clearly that day in the clearing…"

Bella raced for the nearest bathroom, just the thought of that did her in.

Oops. Sorry, Momma. I guess sometimes I should think before talking about relationships. To me it's all logic, reason, clinical information. Nessie apologized, while looking over her mother's class work on her laptop. "Brilliant. She's all finished too. I didn't wish to seem like an over achiever."

"School's a breeze. We've all finished our class work for this Semester. Granted, my creative writing assignments aren't nearly as imaginative as Bella's are. She can spin the most riveting to the most enchanting stories." Angela chose to focus on Ness and not chase after Bella. She'd come back when she was ready and not a moment before.

"Auntie Alice has seen Heidi and her scouts on the island. Daddy's sneaky too. He distracts momma, so he can see what she's been keeping from him. I'm not worried, because it's been drawn out far too long. A message needs to be sent regarding the change in power and the new rising of our kind." Nessie was bored with the topic.

"Momma has plenty to draw from and enjoys using Daddy in her stories." She managed a small smile.

"Our Professor is unconventional to the extreme and nowhere near boring. Then again it is an Advanced Writing course focusing on expanding our literary work. We got lucky that Smith isn't a boring professor. His video chats are never dull nor is his commentary." Angela jumped when her phone rang.

"Daddy doesn't want Momma to bite his head off again for hovering, that must be Uncle Van." Nessie rolled her eyes. "Tell him I'm checking on Momma. That she's on a tear about the party, but not about Heidi." In a blink Nessie was gone.

"Lie?" She bit down on her lip.

"Crap. I'm such a lousy liar, He'll never believe a word." She ever so reluctantly answered her phone.

"It's just her usual antiparty mood. No reason for concern. Nessie's looking in on her." She blurted out at lightning speed.

"Try that again, baby doll. Bella and Eddie are closer than ever heartlink wise. He's well aware of our unwanted company on the Island and her reaction to Nessie's take on it." Logan set her at ease.

She cleared her throat. "Apparently, the, um, bond between Alec and Jane was…"

"I get the picture, Angel."

"Bella thought Alec and Heidi had a thing and that's why she's here. Nessie chalks it up to our family celebration causing curiosity in their ranks. Marcus would have signaled Alice or Bella, if the time was up or not. So curiosity is her take, since their scents have completely changed." She stared out at the pouring rain. There were other things on her mind that had her melancholy.

"Yeah, that's the all around take on it. Though, the majority are leaning towards Heidi and Demetri having a past love life. Aro turned the twins before those juices were ever able to flow…" Logan paused tuning into her mood. "Angela, if they blame anyone then it's me for not saving you both…"

"I followed you like a lovesick fool. Ben wasn't even on my mind. We'd had a fight over my obsession with you. I was furious that he'd followed me. He had it in his head that you were a danger in disguise. Ben and I weren't even speaking when…" On the verge of breaking down completely, she dropped her phone onto the carpet. Hugging her knees, she slid down the glass wall.

Logan was there and had her in his arms before the first huge sob. "I've got you, sweetheart. That's it get it all out of your system. None of it was your fault. No one made Ben follow you, it was his choice and his alone. He was losing the greatest treasure on the planet. Desperate to win you back." He settled them both on one of the lounges, his tone soothing.

"Ben and I were falling apart long before Summer term even started. I took the field class to get away from UW and Ben. I was taking school seriously. To Ben it was a big adventure. It frustrated him that I didn't wish to join in on all the campus madness. School came first before dating and parties." She sobbed miserably against his chest.

"Angel, you were forced to grow up, barely into your teens. It's only natural that you would wish to take school seriously. Ben was easily seduced by campus life. Forks is a very quiet town, any excitement would have reeled him in." He crooned against her hair.

"My first morning at the Yellowstone, when I saw you walk into the lodge, everything fell into place. I saw so much flash before my eyes. My path was set. Ben and I were over and I had the rest of the Summer to get you to notice me."

"Notice you. Babe, the second our eyes met, you blew me away. I would have acted on my instincts to do anything in my power to make you mind, but…" Logan hugged her close. The pain was still fresh. He could see Cheney swaggering over to her table and kissing her as if it were yesterday.

"Ben seized the moment and took full advantage of my dazed state of mind." Angela muttered darkly. "I was still in my imprinting euphoria and thought I was kissing you, not Ben. I skinned him for it by reporting that he'd made a pass at me to our professors…"

Logan stiffened. His eyes hot with temper, he arranged her in his arms so they were facing each other.

"Lily knew that Ben wasn't a problem for me the entire time and sat back and watched me nearly go out of my mind!" He seethed.

"Not exactly, no…" Angela scooted back out of his reach.

"I told my UW professor, not Lily. She went to Lily to arrange a suitable punishment for Ben. Enough to keep him busy and then some…" She eyed him like a startled doe.

"It's all right, Angela. I will never physically hurt you. I can't promise that we won't have our emotional ups and downs. All couples have them, but you will always be safe with me. I swear my life on it." He settled her back into his arms.

"After seeing you and my obvious Bella like devotion, I guess he felt that I was in danger of going down the same path were he would never be able to follow. He was hell-bent on keeping us apart…" She closed her eyes, it hurt to think about it, and Logan's temper hadn't helped matters any.

"So that's why he was on KP and Latrine duty. Not that it did any good. He was always touching you every chance he got. Clearly sending out the message loud and clear that you were his. You seemed to be fine with it, so I resigned myself to keeping my distance whenever possible. And convinced myself hourly that you'd be devastated if I gave into the urge to dismember your beau." Logan explained how it looked in his eyes.

"He was still a big goofball that hadn't changed and putting his arm across my shoulders was a far cry from stealing another kiss. I told him that I'd make him SING if he tried it again and I meant it. We'd watched Sandra Bullocks movie so he knew exactly what I meant."

"I was going out of my mind. Here you seemed to be with Cheney, but then you were my shadow too. Lily told me I was a fool. To peek into your mind, so I could focus clearly again. Lyle was priority one, not my obsession with you. Lives were at stake, yours being one of them. I told her I wasn't my little brother. She laughed at me. Patted my cheek. Walking away muttering what a dunderhead I was being."

"Stubborn ass is the term I would use. You and your blasted scruples complicated everything. One evening I asked Lily if you were seeing anyone. She smiled at me and said you were very much like the lone wolf. No one had ever been able to tame your heart or wandering ways. Then she and I went for a walk where we saw this gorgeous red-gold wolf, not unlike the ones I saw back home. Mournfully howling at the moon, as if he'd lost someone he loved very much. All I wanted to do was run to him. Comfort him. Every instinct. Every fiber of my being screamed for me to, but then another howl pierced the night sending chills down my spine. Lily got all serious, even my wolf let out a fearsome howl, before he shot off into the forest." Angela wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They fell back against the cushions.

That was just days before all hell broke loose. I was going quietly insane. I had to focus on my mission. Shifting always worked to clear my head before. I was focused until I felt you near me and something in me broke. Weeks of pent up feelings inside me snapped. I howled my sorrow to the moon. Christ, I was hurting so bad, but then a healing warmth washed over me. Comforted me like a warm blanket. I was going to ferret out the source of this nearly tangible feeling. Lyle's crazed howl ended all that and the feeling of comfort changed to chilling fear. My focus instantly changed to protecting what's mine. Lyle was way too close to camp and needed leashed fast. Logan continued their heart-to-heart while they made out on the chaise.

I was determined to get shots of my wolf for my paper and personal reasons. I'd locked the location on my GPS and snuck back every night to capture him with my camera. I got shots of a ginormous grizzly bear, but no lonely wolf.

In Grandfather's name, was I furious with you for risking your beautiful neck night after night. I vented at Lily about it. She pointed out that if I felt that strongly about your safety then do something about it. So I chose to frighten the living daylights out of you that evening. Lot good that did. You're as fearless and stubborn as Bella. He glowered pensively down at her.

Angela grinned wickedly up at him, running her fingers through his unruly red-gold mane. "You weren't my first close encounter with a Were. And it wasn't like I was a novice at Wildlife field studies. Mom didn't call me her little shadow for nothing. I sensed you before you stalked arrogantly into the clearing with your fresh kill."

"I wanted you to see how dangerous the park was at night. I put on one hell of a show tearing into that bison and still you didn't even flinch or fallback into the forest."

"Mom and I went to Africa when I was ten. Your spectacle was tame compared to watching a ravenous rouge male lion feed. Though, I do give you props for your efforts. I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"It maddened me beyond reason that you hadn't retreated one step, instead you'd gotten even closer for a close up shot. I snarled at you, giving every indication that you were dessert, and still you held your ground…"

"I know a tantrum when I see one. Your eyes weren't showing malice at all, but they were shining with frustration. I mean, even your snarl wasn't very convincing like deep down part of you was incapable of causing me harm. Your stance was off. Almost wary, as if I could hurt you." Angela said softly, eyes full of love and compassion.

She cupped his face in her hands. "I was hurting you just by being there…I'm so very sorry…"

"No, Angela. You awoke two-hundred fifty years of dormant emotions. Awakened a heart from an endless slumber. In that my brother and I are very much the same. I'd dreamed about you off and on for endless years." He turned his head to kiss her palm.

"When Lily had made her appearance in the clearing…Just as you were reaching out to touch my muzzle. I'd all but thrown chivalry to the curb. Her orders made me wanna seriously maim someone. Take you back to camp and then once you were safely in your cabin. Get back to tracking down Lyle, before he mortally wounded an innocent." He grimaced.

"She was absolutely breathtaking. I got so many choice shots of the two of you. Then you both took off into the woods. I was so excited over what I'd just seen that I didn't hear you stalking up to me in a full-blown temper. Roaring at me to march my ass back to camp. Treating me like I was a rebellious child who'd wandered away from camp or broken curfew. Then that howl pierced the night again and before I could say a word. In less than a blink. I'm up over you shoulder, and we're racing through the forest as if the devil were on our heels." She yanked hard on his hair. "That hurt certain delicate parts of my person you know."

"Easy, Tigress," Wincing he gently pried her fingers from his hair. "At the time I was more concerned with Lyle's proximity to us than if I were causing you any discomfort. You paid me back in full by kicking me in the balls as soon as I set you down in your cabin's common room."

"You didn't even flinch. I was the one grabbing my foot in pain, because kicking you was like kicking a brick wall. All I could do was curse you in a low hiss, as I silently hopped on one leg, willing the stinging in my foot to stop. My roommates wore I-pods to help them drown out nature, none of them had any clue what was going on in our common room." She sulked.

"Years of practice, baby doll. Believe you me that hurt like hell. I was impressed by your swear repertoire. Ukrainian, Spanish, Kenyan, German, French, Russian, and that's only what I caught of what you were snarling at me." He kissed her nose. "You were so fetching in a temper that I wanted to scoop you up and carry you off to my lair at the ranch. Fred was there, so you would have been well protected."

"But your scruples kicked in again and any thought of that went out the window." Angela grumbled. "To think I was that close to getting what I wanted and your Lancelot side kicked in. Lyle's second howl didn't help matters any, but still…"

"Lily's orders kicked in. Her tenor outranks any Alpha on the planet. I had no choice, but to get you safely tucked away in your cabin, and then head back on Lyle's trail. It was so overpowering that even catching a whiff of two all too familiar scents didn't register, until the following morning when I crashed back at my place at the Double C instead of my cabin there at the park." Logan grimaced. "It slowly all came together. I knew exactly who Lyle was stalking. It nearly drove me mad when I researched where you hailed from. Forks, Washington. My baby brother's…Hell, my family's place of residence. Bella's scent. Edward and Alice's all made sense. You'd just graduated the year before with all of them."

"That's why you never answered your door. You weren't brushing me off. You were at the ranch Googling me. I was emailing Bella to get her to make Edward spill everything he knew about you. The only thing that stopped my plan was the Wi/fi went down." Angela closed her eyes, this next part still hurt to remember.

"I waited in my cabin for you to return to camp, so I could confront you about everything that you were hiding from me. My heirloom safari jacket with blood that you'd left on it the night before. That in itself cemented everything in my mind. My lone wolf not unlike the wolves back home. I was desperate to know if you shared the same feelings for me as I did for you. If so then why were you treating me like an annoying kid sister. Who or what was howling in the night and why were you so wired about it… My Nan's stories about shape shifters and forever ones, weren't stories at all, but I knew that ages ago. You weren't a moon crier. Those Nan had said were cursed and tied to the cycle of the moon…it was all so frustrating and you were shutting me out…" She was in tears again, sobbing against his shoulder.

"Oh, baby doll. I was just as lost and frustrated as you were about us." He soothingly stroked her back. "That was not the time to confront me over anything."

"Lyle was hunting you. I had to find Lily. I didn't have time to deal with us or questions so I shut you up the harshest way I knew…." He sighed heavily that had been one of the hardest things that he had ever done in his life.

"I had better things to do with my time than indulge a little girl's infatuation with me. I was done having you shadow my every step. You'd have to find some other way to make your boyfriend jealous and that if you left the camp again after hours I'd have you sent back home. It was trying enough dealing with rouge grizzly bears prowling the park. I didn't need you wandering off at night like some wanna be wildlife photographer after the money shot for their piece. Getting lost or Mab forbid killed because of you stubbornness." He scrubbed his face with his hands. The devastated look in her eyes was still clear as day in his mind. "Praying. Mind you that I still had my game face on, because the looks you were giving me were killing me inside."

"All your dressing-down did was make me off the charts furious, because your eyes, just before you stalked away, told me it was all bullshit. You'd said all of that to me just to keep me at camp and I wanted to know why…" Angela said miserably.

"I went back to my cabin. Bit Ben's head off for bringing me dinner that's when we got into it about you. I told him that he and I were over and had been for months. I loved you and was going to do everything in my power to make you see that you felt the same about me. He stalked my cabin's common room roaring that you were just like Edward and Alice. I was out of my mind if I believed that I could act on any feelings that I had towards you. Then slammed out the door. By that time I desperately needed to talk to Bella, but there was no service on my cell and the net was still down. So I waited patiently for everyone to turn in. Finally you headed off on your nightly patrol and I headed out after you determined to get some answers…" She turned in his arms, to stare forlornly up at the ceiling.

"Enough, looking back. It's time to look forward to our brilliant future. I know that your homecoming has been brutal on you. Small towns are always so quick to judge…" He kiss the top of her head. "You and I are together. They see that as wrong of me to take advantage of you when you're still so devastated over losing Cheney. Hero or not. To them I'm a scoundrel..."

"It's like this, Logan. Lauren Mallory and her followers see me as another little nothing landing my own prince. It makes them crazy jealous enough to stir half the town against me." She snorted in disgust.

"Ben's parents are grieving for the loss of their son, but it's not like either of them even knew him. His Gran raised him. The Cheney's only came home from Seattle on weekends. It was their way of appearing like caring parents. Buying him gifts to keep him happy or show their love. Then on Sunday night they went back to Seattle and their high-powered careers. It wasn't until we'd left for UW that his Gran died quietly in her sleep. They didn't tell him of her death until the week of Thanksgiving break. She'd already been laid to rest in the family plot for weeks. It had been a small service and they hadn't wished to disturb his studies. The whole town respected their wishes, even I didn't know about it."

"I asked Dad and he said that in times of grief family members do insane things. They claimed that he was always such an emotional child and were afraid that Ben would act out if he knew of her death. I didn't speak to Dad for months. I blamed his silence…the whole town for destroying my Ben."

"I didn't even confide any of it to Bella, because she'd been so ill and was still recovering. What was I supposed to say that Ben had lost his mind and was now into wild parties. That I didn't even know who he was anymore. I had my savings from my job at The Forks Gazette and because of my boss's glowing recommendation I had a job at the Washington Examiner. I hadn't seen or talked to my Dad until the day I woke up after that horrible night…"

"I would have listened to everything and helped you with your break up with Ben. Ang, I was going through a hell of my own at the time, but I would have found a way to help you. You won't have to put up with it for much longer. I warned Lauren what would happen if she didn't change her ways. She and her family. Her followers are all about to get their just desserts." Bella growled from the shadows. "Jessica and Mike were warned too, so if they're giving you grief about Ben then their second chance is over."

Next  
Chapter Forty-four

Honesty


	44. Honesty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"Mike, Tyler, and Jess have been very supportive. I don't want you to make any trouble over this, Bella. They aren't worth it."

"They're already in it up to their necks with the Illegal Poaching ring. Jessica's Dad is stealing from his clients. Mike's parents, because I know that his mom is in on it too, are suppliers for the poaching ring. And Lauren's father is as corrupt as they come. The whole Chamber of Commerce is probably in on it too. Logan's already gotten that ball rolling, so it's just a matter of time before the ax descends on all of them. I don't want to hurt Mike or Jess, but it has to be done." Bella's mind was set.

"Momma, don't start. We only came back to get your things, and go up to the main house." Nessie gracefully danced over to gather her mother's things.

"All of our extended family is off hunting for any Volturi on the Northwest Coast." Bella stubbornly stalked over to glare out the window. "Edward is being a bear about it. Like I want to stay behind armored plating at the main house instead of at home under the protection of our grandparents shield. Alice says he's being mellow dramatic. I agree with her on that, but he gave me that blasted look and added please to his request and I caved. It's not like Dad and my big brothers are being uber protective over their wives…"

"Mom, Rose, Alice, and Tia are already at the main house. You're not and so the reason for Eddie's request. The Volturi are conniving devils and it's better safe than sorry."

"Then time is up and they aren't just being curious?" Angela narrowed her eyes.

"Heidi isn't that much of a threat. None of them are because all of us are one cohesive unit. We never falter in our resolve and stand together as one." Nessie tugged on her mother's arm. "Momma, Daddy said five minutes…"

"Daddy can wait." Bella snarled in frustration.

"No one is treating you like glass, Isabella. We know that you're fully capable of protecting what's yours." Logan tried to reason with her.

"Damn right I am…"

"And Daddy is on a tear, because you aren't seeing the situation for what it is." Nessie shot that bit into play. "Shield or no shield. You are carrying my siblings now and that changes how situations of this magnitude are handled. Sulking like a child only makes everything worse."

"Young lady, limitless intelligence or not, you are still a child. Just because you grasp the basic principles of situations does not mean that you have the life experience to fully understand why your father and I are at odds lately." Bella picked her up so they were looking eye to eye.

"I know that was snippy of me. It's just that since we've been home you keep testing the waters to see how far you can push him." Nessie backpedaled, eyeing her warily. "It's very disconcerting how neither of you believes in compromise anymore."

"Treating me like he did when I was human is not compromise. Acting like my stepping off our property without someone with me, for fear that my bad luck will cause the sky to fall down on me, is just plain paranoid." Bella set her down, so she could pace the carpet and vent out her feelings.

"Things happen! It isn't always my fault! Going to town for a few gallons of Tony's homemade gelato! Isn't cause for him to go into an insane panic rage, because I didn't tell anyone where I was off to. Forks isn't the war torn Middle East! It's my hometown!"

"Bella, Eddie's still trying to adjust to the new you. It's instilled in him to cherish and protect what's his. You rebelling against that frustrates him to no end…"

"Just because I don't have a penis doesn't mean that I can't take care of what's mine! I'm not some dainty princess that need locked away in a tower while her prince goes off and fights her battles for her!" Bella turned on her heel to glower at him.

"Bella, he didn't…"

"Momma, Uncle Van was just…"

"Trying to defuse his raving, pathetic, pregnant baby sister. Who has obviously gone off it again! We'll I haven't! This isn't a tantrum! I've done the damsel in distress! Done the pathetic female wasting away for a prince that was never coming back! I have lived through all of that and it was hell on me! I rescued my prince from killing himself! Me as a pathetic jinxed human, went toe-to-toe with Aro! Offered my life for Edward's! Thought of his needs always before my own, time and time again!"

"Never once thinking of what I wanted until my little nudger made her presence known to me, that's one of the only times that I have ever stood my ground with him or any of them for that matter! Besides Jake, Ness was our only other battle royal. I won that hands down as a weak human whose will was made of the strongest steel. No one or nothing was gonna take you away from me. You were mine forever and ever…" Her voice gentled as she gazed at her daughter.

"After we won against the Volturi, my willingness to let Edward be my protector changed to needing to be able to hold my own in a fight with or without my shield. So I asked Jazz to train me. Edward had fiercely told me that he wouldn't do it and Jazz had the most field experience." She curled up on a chaise with Nessie snuggled in her arms.

"It was during that time that I finally felt that I had even the slightest chance of being able to fit in with my family. And not feel like a broken misfit that they had to take in because their son had fallen hopelessly in love with her…"

"Bella…" Edward growled hoarsely, eyes pained, hands fisted at his sides.

She looked pensively over at him, steeling herself against the devastating look in his eyes. "It's how I felt around all of you most of the time. Yes, I was happy that wasn't all for show, but all of you were so much more than I could ever hope to be. So what if I'd skipped being a Newborn. I didn't feel special in the least. My shield was a big plus for us, but the Volturi knew it had a weakness. To me Alice had saved the day and hearing all of you rave about my part made me wanna live up to that praise. So I trained with Jazz to prove that I could be more than just a defense in any future battles to come."

"No one ever saw you as a misfit. You brought life back into us all. Gave us all a reason to feel again. How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me? Will you ever believe me or any of us for that matter?" Edward implored her.

"All of us were passing the time. The endless stretch of sheer tedium, bored out of our skulls with our repetitive routines. Then you arrived, reforming all of us into better individuals just by being your brutally honest, lovable, human self. Rosalie was threatened by your fearlessness, nothing rattled you for very long. Emmett liked your tenacity and gumption. Esme and Carlisle adored you the moment they met you. Alice had the sister she'd always wished for and Jazz. Well, he'd never met anyone like you, so you were a fascinating puzzle for him to solve. His lack of control on your birthday almost made him end his own life. With that one slip he'd destroyed his family. It was you that cured him of his bloodlust for humans." He closed his eyes, his tone darker as the past replayed itself in his mind.

"But the damage had been done. None of them were happy away from you. They loved you like one of their own. They hadn't just lost one loved one but two and were all terribly disheartened. Rose had never seen them like this and over a human no less. She was willing to do anything to have it all back to normal again. Her phone call caused chain of events that led to our family being whole again, so she had her wish. However, you were very much a part of our family now and it took the spotlight from her. Your needs superseded her own, even Emmett was on Team Bella. She had to make peace with you at first, then that changed into a shaky truce. Nessie's birth bridged the gap between you both…" He finally looked at her to see if she was believing a word he was saying.

"You could have stopped with Jazz. I know exactly how Rose felt about me. Why she agreed to protect me. She didn't expect me to survive. Her only goal was Ness, never me. I knew that was all mostly for show, but she was a means to an end. Why do you think I moved Ness to our place as soon as I could. To send Rose a message. Ness was mine, not hers. After that was settled we forged a new big sister/little sister bond of sorts. Do I trust her completely? Not in this lifetime, but we have an understanding, and that's what matters in the end." She got up to soothe his hurt feelings. Her lion was much too sensitive about matters of this nature and was never suppose to have heard any of that.

"I've hurt you again," Edward cradled her face in his hands. "Have I not proven to you there is nothing that you cannot share with me? Is that wound so deep that you'll never be able to fully trust in me? In us?" He had tears shining in his eyes and his voice was breaking.

"This is why I didn't say anything to you. I knew how much it would hurt you to hear it." Bella reached up to touch his cheek, her own eyes spilling tears.

"You clearly harbor strong ill will towards me, which is more than understanding after…" Edward growled hoarsely.

"I love you, Edward Anthony. You can't let go of the past and it's driving me crazy. I'm not that weak, breakable, accident-prone, human girl. All that is behind us. I'm Bella Cullen. Your match in every way." She grabbed him by the lapels of his bomber jacket and shook him.

"I can't be. Won't be that girl who had others fight her battles for her. It's not who I am or ever wish to be again. I hated every second of that weak helplessness and worked my butt off training relentlessly with Jazz to change that feeling to one of self-worth. You and Ness hardly needed me during the better part of the day, so I focused on gaining the self-confidence that I so desperately craved. I needed to feel like I wasn't just your wife and Nessie's mom. I had to prove to myself that I could fit in seamlessly with all of you and be able to stand my ground in a fight if I had to. I've never fit in anywhere in my life, until I met you and your family. Fitting in with all of you meant the world to me.

"Bella, even as a human you seamlessly meshed with all of us, sans Rose. She was and still is a selfish spoiled brat. She doesn't even count in this discussion."

"You are natural at being an immortal, but then I see even now that this has always been your path." Edward brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, a fierce look was in his eyes willing her to believe him.

"You demanded it. Went against me in front of our family and still you saw yourself as weak? You were never weak, my Bella. Everyone, immortals included, experiences fear and helplessness. It's not a weakness at all, just part of living." He hugged her to him, his chin resting on her head.

"Momma, Daddy's right. Experiencing emotion such as fear and helplessness is simply part of the natural order of things." Nessie rushed over to hug her. Thanks to a growth spurt she was able to barely able to wrap her small arms around her mother's waist.

"The point that Daddy wants you to fathom is simple. That through all of that seemingly endless strife, never once did you give into those feelings that at times seemed like they would crush you. You are far from weak. Weak is not being able to stand your ground with human and immortal alike. It's just who you are."

"Yes, you've had your share of emotional breakdowns, but who wouldn't in your shoes. I've seen and felt everyone's feelings. And from the very moment that they met you, none of them ever saw you as anything other than this beacon that they wanted to latch on to. There are very few selfless to a fault, understanding, ready to listen, give advice when needed, people in the world."

"There you were an insecure teenager, clueless of her own effortless natural beauty, able to win over the boys in an instant. The other girls, Aunt Angela excluded, saw you as poaching their territory. Two years of plotting ruined in just one glance. The prince had fallen for the new girl and if that wasn't bad enough. You barely acted like a normal teenager. You could have cared less about makeup. You didn't need any. You listened to what the boys were saying and they liked that a lot." Nessie used a soothing tone that her father used when trying to calm someone.

"Like it. She had a bloody legion of suitors panting after her. Tyler and Mike were by far the worst of the lot and are lucky that they can still breathe to this day." Edward muttered darkly.

"They only gave up the chase during your dark days. The Bella we knew ceased to be. You were gone and none of us, me included, knew how to reach you." Angela said quietly.

"No one could have except for Jake and that was only because I needed him to be my lifesaver. Someone I could cling to, so I wouldn't drown from the pain of having my heart ripped out of my chest. He was my sunshine, a beacon in the endless darkness during the day, but nothing extinguished the inferno of my nightmares every night. Paralyzed unable to move while being burned alive from the inside out. It was a vision of what was to come…" She sighed heavily.

"Both of us were suffering during that time. I woke up screaming, not because of the burning. Towards the end of the nightmare I would have flashes of my new life and knew that it was never gonna happen. It hurt worse than anything I'd ever experienced in my life. Never being with you again was like being thrown into the pits of hell. I only went through my daily routine because I didn't want to hurt my family. Then that night with Jess, I found a way to survive and still have you."

"Risking your life just to hear me snarl my displeasure at your antics. Your journal of that time very nearly stopped my heart, over the risks you were taking. It makes me think of what could have happened. How close I came to losing you, because of my selfishness. Always thinking that I knew what was best for you…" He stared down into her eyes.

"Look, so what if boys were drawn to me. I wanted you. I shut down because I lost you. I used Jake to get a piece of you back, always saw him as a best friend and nothing more because you are my life. Yes, it got complicated, dangerously so, but you were mine and that's all that mattered to me. It was always you. Will always be you. Nothing will ever change that. I'm never leaving you. Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm not human, never really was to begin with. You keep treating me like I'll break and I won't. If Heidi or anyone threatens our family, we will deal with it together…" He silenced her with a fierce kiss.

* * *

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me or did Ness sprout up a half dozen or so inches?" Angela asked.

Ness was dancing happily around her parents.

Logan kissed her soundly then got up to scoop his niece into his arms. "What say you, me, and Angela go into town and pick out some sweet rides."

"Sweet rides, Uncle Van?" Nessie grinned, eyes dancing merrily. "I'm too little for a motorcycle and Daddy wouldn't approve."

"True. Princess. Harley's are still in your distant future." Logan kissed her nose. "However, a bicycle is not and you've sprouted up to the perfect height for one. I'm thinking a mountain bike would be the perfect fit for you."

"Matt and Gabe are always on theirs. Though Dad is thinking of giving in to their pleas and getting them dirt bikes for Christmas. They really hit it off with Brady and Collin and ever since they visited the reservation, for the campout just before school started, that's all they talk about." Angela smiled when her face lit up in delight.

"I'd truly like my own bike. I've had my last growth spurt. That's what Grandpa, Uncle Nahuel, and Daddy think going from what Nahuel and his sisters experienced. Having Pixie, Fairy, and Vampire blood does tend to make predicting my growth spurts a challenge for them. Grandpa Ian assured them that I was done growing in spurts for at least a year or two, which pacified their worries." Ness rolled her eyes.

"I can't be five forever. Ten gets me out of that blasted child seat and allows me so much more freedom. Disney. All of those parks are within my reach now and I can expand on my life experiences too."

"Getting a bike is a big deal, a right of passage for a kid. I rode the tires off mine, to me it was a way to clear my head of whatever was bugging me. It was also my first real taste of freedom. It taught me responsibility, a major life skill." Angela kissed the top of her head. "Newton's carries a variety of bikes, we can go and check out their selection and see what's the right fit for you."

"It sounds wonderful, but Daddy's being awfully protective right now and would be cross if we went into town today." Nessie's tone was wistful. "They set a trap for the four of them. Jake, Sam, Fred, and Zafrina will easily be able to ferret them out. Heidi, if momma has her way, will very likely be cinders. In truth Chelsea and Afton seem to be the glue that holds everyone in a mindless trance, making them all loyal followers of Aro. They only brought Santiago along because he's their muscle and expendable if it all goes to pot…"

 _Eddie, we're taking Little Bit into town to gear her up with a proper set of wheels. You have a problem with that?_ Logan walked over to tap him on the shoulder.

 _An outing will be good for her, just be back in time for tonight's festivities._ Edward opened one eye to glower at him. "Go away, Van."

"Daddy's, um, been on the couch for days now, so he wants quality time with Momma. Yes, it's best that we leave them both be for a while." Nessie ignored her father's glare or her Logan and Angela's chuckle.  _Be back soon. Auntie Alice will be very cross if you skip out on momma's party. We're going to Newton's for my bike and the proper safety gear. I'm thinking a red one like momma's. Love you._

_Have fun, sweetie._

"Forks it is then. C'mon, Ang. I hope, Newton's has what we need or we'll be taking a quick trip to Port Angeles." Logan put his free arm around her waist and they were off.

* * *

"Darling, did you just give Logan permission to buy our daughter a dirt bike or was I hearing it all wrong?" Bella asked breathlessly, as he feasted on her neck

 _He wouldn't dare. She's too little for one of those. I would hope that he was talking about a mountain bike of some sort. Newton's does cater to that cliental and it's the only place nearby to purchase one._ He swept her up into his arms, intent on carrying her home where there would be no more interruptions.

That wasn't to be, his Bluetooth buzzed in his ear."Of all the ill timed moments…What! Fine! We'll be there in…No. Van and Angela took Ness into town. To buy her a bike of some sort…" His eyes flashed with temper and his jaw locked. "Do not use that tone with me, Jacob Ephraim! Van is not going to buy her a juvenile dirt bike, no matter how much she pleads for one. Why the devil would she want one to begin with…"

"She did what?" Edward set Bella down, so he could take his fury out on the young saplings that bordered the path to their home.

"Edward?" Bella's eyes widened in alarm, as he took his fury out on the trees. "What did Nessie do?"

"I don't care if your cousin Larkin had all the proper gear! She had no business taking that for a spin! Did you think that I'd approve of that at six years-old? Brady and Collin weren't supposed to be watching her, Jacob!" He raked his fingers through his hair in frustration, when Bella reached up and yanked the Bluetooth from his ear.

"Nessie! My baby was tooling around on a dirt bike and you didn't think that we had a right to know!" Bella snarled in fury.

"You left for a tribal council meeting and put Brady and Collin in charge of keeping an eye on her! Were you out of your mind! She's sneaky and manipulative like her father! Those two never stood a chance against her I want look. Lori, maybe, but she was with us shopping in Seattle." She narrowed her eyes to slits, as Jake plead his case to her in her ear.

"Renesmee is spreading her wings a bit faster than foreseen. She knows better than to manipulate members of the family. Perhaps, she's jealous over not getting the attention that she's become accustom to." Edward scrubbed his face with his hands, trying to make sense of his baby girl's sudden rebellion.

"I know that you have big responsibilities now and hadn't clue one that your cousins were visiting. I get that, Jake. I do. Nessie's never given you cause to worry if you left her with the boys. She's such a good little girl. She's me too, Jake. Combine that with Edward and you have a potential mentalist in the making. She's seen us in action. Tested the waters on Seth. Sundaes is small fries compared to this one…" She paced up and down the path.

"Ness is always up for any new challenge. Someone must have challenged her or said she was too little to handle a bike." Edward didn't want to punish her for this slip in control and was trying to justify her actions.

"Hold on a minute, Jake." Bella glowered at her husband.

"Challenge or not, she had no business being on a dirt bike. If she's acting out because of the babies or current baby boom then we will sit her down and talk with her. This is a warning sign, Edward. She needs boundaries, rules. Whether she likes it or not, she's a child and has rules she must follow. I swear, if Van comes home with something other than a bicycle, I'll scalp him bald.

"Jake, tell Carlisle that I'll be there in a little while. Bella comes first. We'll talk about the rest after…" Edward pulled her into his arms to soothe her and stealthily got his Bluetooth back in the process.

"Darling, she may have been trying to make a friend. However, if this is her acting out then we'll deal with it together. Now let's get you settled at home and then I shall see about our unwanted guests. That's why Jake called me to begin with, Heidi, Chelsea, Afton, and Santiago are being taken to Rainer field." His eyes pleaded with her to stay home.

"Can't we take Em's Jeep that way I'll be safe in there, but still able to be a part of everything." She mirrored his look, adding a full on pout to the mix.

"Please, Edward. I had nightmares for weeks after we came home from Italy. All those people herded like lambs to the slaughter, by that siren getting off on their fear. I wonder if she collects trophies like that terrified woman's rosemary…" She shivered at the memory.

"I can still see her clutching it like a lifeline…." She dug her nails into the arms of his jacket, tears streaming down her cheeks.

It was all so clear to him now. The problem wasn't completely him and what he had done, but all that she'd seen as well.

"Closure. Is that what you need, baby? Does it all remain so fresh in your mind? Your thoughts in your writings are so vivid about what you saw that afternoon. Heidi is their shepherdess, no human can resist her call. Santiago is her guard, a sentry nothing more. Chelsea is the binding that holds everyone under Aro's thumb, but then you know this. Afton, her mate, is not unlike Jasper. He can calm and manipulate ones emotions." Edward had them back home in the blink of an eye, but they were far from alone.

Charlie and Billy, catching up on the scores from the following night's games on the flat screen.

"Son, I heard Bells screaming in her sleep, after she returned from Italy." Charlie was dressed, as if he were about to set out on a missing person's search detail in the mountains. "I'd like to see justice done to the one who caused and continues to cause my baby girl grief."

"Dad, it's much too dangerous…" Bella panicked at the thought of her father being anywhere near a Volturi. "Billy…"

"Jake, Sam, Fred, and Zafrina caught them luring a whale watching tour to their doom. The Captain and First Mate are cousins of mine. I'm with Charlie on the justice deal." Billy growled.

"Deal. On one condition, you sit in the Jeep with Bella and observe from there." Edward headed up the stairs to their Master Suite.

"Now, dearest, stop sulking, it's the perfect compromise. It's only fair to Leah that you're sidelined during your pregnancy like she is."

Bella glowered at him when he carried her into their closet. "I'm a walking shield and Leah isn't. I've never felt better in my life. The babies and I are flourishing." She grumbled as he stripped then dressed her as if she were a small child, before changing into his own outdoor clothes.

"The Jeep or nothing. Need I remind you that using your gift completely exhausts you, because your mind is still recovering from the strain you put on it rescuing Lori? That it will take at least two months maybe more for you to be able to effortlessly wield your shield or a year if you push yourself too hard." He scooped her up and carried her back downstairs.

 _Yes, yes, using it as a physical shield around others at a distance gives me a migraine and makes me wanna curl up and sleep for a day or two. But those three Volturi have gifts that are all mental in origin, and shielding that doesn't hurt me in the least._ Bella whined in frustration. "I'll bet the others…"

"Rose is napping. Alice is happily getting everything set for your party. Mom is cooking up a storm with Tia and Sue. None of them have a problem letting their husbands handle the current situation without them." He cut her off, before she could say another word.

She pouted at him.

"They've had years to forge a bond of trust, where as the two of us have a great deal of emotional baggage to overcome before you can ever fully entrust yourself to me. I hurt you deeply when I left and that part of you still thinks that you'll be left behind again. The wedding, Nessie, the burning, our victories against our antagonist. None of that, even our unborn miracles, is enough for that insecure little girl inside to feel secure again. Jake was your security blanket and then he left you. Only for a month or two, but enough for you to fight to get that feeling of warmth and security back into your life again, even if it meant staring down a pack of juvenile wolves." He set her down in an overstuffed chair, knelling in front of her, with his hands on the armrests on either side of her.

"Zafrina made them all blind mutes and that was after Fred incapacitated them all. Grandfather Ian stripped them all of their gifts as well, so they truly are at our mercy…There is no danger whatsoever to any of us…"

Bella burst into tears.

"Why don't the three of you go deal with them. I'll see to Bella." Aiden stepped out of the shadows.

"Aiden, when did you arrive?" Edward growled his displeasure.

"Now, now, cousin. This is one thing in your life that you alone can't fix. You are just as emotionally entangled and confused as Bella is on the trust issue." Aiden walked over to them.

Edward's Bluetooth prevented him from firing off some choice words at him. "What part of Bella first was difficult to understand? I will not leave Isabella under any circumstances, not when she needs me far more than you. I'm not in the mood to pick anyone's brain today, let alone a Volturi. And who if I do come face-to-face with them, won't be alive on this Earth after I rid them of their heads!" He stalked outside to take the call.

Bella's sobs were undoing him. He'd made it all worse. Blundered so badly that now he had her thinking she'd failed him, which was crazy, if anyone had failed it was he not her.

"I'm not in a merciful mood. She's still plagued by nightmares of Italy and Heidi is the star player in them. I don't know, Dad. A big chest filled with their ashes and their medallions should send a message loud and clear to the Volturi that they are obsolete. We'll gift wrap it with their cloaks. No mercy. Better yet, have them all face the Tribunal of Immortals for their crimes. Let them be judged and see how they like it. Yes, well, that's how I feel…" He raked his fingers through his hair, gritting his teeth in frustration at his father's response.

"Love isn't the issue, Dad. Trust is. I scarred her inner psyche so badly that she can't grasp that I'm never leaving her again. It's the main reason she trained so bloody hard with Jazz. To prove that she could hold her own and mesh with the lot of us. With me it's always thinking I know what's best for her. Wanting to put her someplace safe where this blasted curse can't touch her or our babies. I know it's arsine, but it's how I feel. It's ingrained in me to protect my mate from any harm. That's ludicrous, Dad! I am not jealous of either of them! Jazz took her under his wing and Jake is like a son to me. He's her best mate and I'm fine with that…" He angrily paced the front porch, an addition that Em had added to their house that he liked very much.

"Yes, it's exasperating to no end that she uses Jacob as a sounding board or shoulder to cry on when she's upset with me. A part of me loathes it, but I know that she sees him as her safe harbor. The fact remains that Jake came back for her, was willing to take on his pack to keep her with him. I didn't fight for us until she rescued me and then it was my way or nothing until she'd had enough."

"I know she chose me. Loves me. Carlisle. I would simply like her to believe in me enough to know that I am never leaving her. She's my world. My everything. I want her to know in her heart that she can tell me anything and we can face anything, work through it together. I want to be her best everything forever." His face went scarlet, he could hear his brothers and brothers of sorts making teasing noises in the background. Great now he faced endless tormenting from his brothers, because his father had him on speaker.

Bella glided over to him as if nothing had happened, radiantly happy again. "You are without question my everything. My world. My best friend. I can have more than one you know. You have to believe and confide in me too, it goes both ways. Trust me. Know that jinx or not I will be safe and always come back to you. Hearing you say all those things to Carlisle healed any of those old hurts. Sealed off all doubts. I feel free of it all."

Edward pulled her to him for a kiss, but she shook her head no. His brow furrowed in confusion. "Darling, I feel one hundred percent the same as you and I promise to be more understanding when…" She placed a finger against his lips to quiet him.

"If we lock lips all our responsibilities for the day will be history. We'll be lost in each other. There's Nessie. Her joyride on a junior dirt bike. My party and the Rainer field situation for you to go deal with." She stood on her toes, raining kisses over his face.

"Billy and Dad can watch from the Jeep. It's only fair, after the hell I put Dad through, for him to see one or four in the flesh. Aiden will be there to make sure they stay put, I'm going up to the main house, curl up on the couch, and look over Mom's designs for the nursery. Hopefully, before these three make me nap for a few hours. Tonight it will be just us. I promise."

"Alas, my treasure, you do speak the truth. We shall continue this tonight in a much more private setting. In situations such as this one, my brothers, are lost without my keen intellect…" He ignored the snarls in the background or the soft laughter.

"It's sad. Embarrassing really when I think about it, but oh so very true. All the brawn, battle strategy, and deterrents in the world are useless if you don't know how your opponent's mind is working."

He focused on Carlisle again, "I need to get Bella settled at the main house. Logan's with Angela and Ness shopping for a bicycle for her. A mountain bike is what they were think of before they left. Jake's cousin Larkin apparently let Ness try out a dirt bike of another variety during one of her visits to La Push. Jake got called away for a tribal council meeting, so he left her in Brady and Collin's care…Ask Jake. Bella and I just found out about it today. I'll see you in a bit, Dad. Yes, I'll give her your love…."

Bella was shaking with laughter. "You wicked, wicked, brat. He'll be in the pound for a least a month for his serious lapse in judgment. I can't even fathom what they'll do to him during school hours. He'll be up to his ears in homework, burning the midnight oil. Collin and Brady may as well kiss their freedom good-bye. Letting a six-year-old joyride on a junior dirt bike is a capital offense...Oops…" Bella felt eyes on her back. "Crap. I forgot Dad was there…"

"Those kids never stood a chance against her power. Nessie persuaded them to let her ride." Charlie rolled his eyes heavenward.

"Larkin instantly clicked with her. She's been on bikes since she was able to walk. Her parents are retired pro-riders. Larkin and Robin needed a stable environment to grow up in so they settled in Vancouver. Hawk runs his own whale watching company there." Billy tried to give a positive spin to the situation.

"We'll get into all of this later. I want Ness to be front row center when we do." Bella smothered a yawn.

Edward scooped her back up into his arms. "Let's get you settled at the main house. The babies are sending you a message. Thankfully in a kinder manner than is their norm…"

"Kind. After all of that they'll make me sleep until morning…I'll miss my party…" Bella drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

Next

 

Chapter Forty-five

Truth over lies


	45. Truth over lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Nessie longingly eyed a shiny red mountain bike with a sign above it declaring it to be the best mountain bike on the market. Basically, the Aston Martin of all-terrain bikes. "That one, Uncle Van. It's perfect. All the others are lackluster compared to it."

"She's a beauty all right. Let's see if they have one that's fit for you." Logan checked out the kids bikes, none of them compared to the official bike of the US Olympic team. The advanced bike wasn't normally something one would buy for a ten year-old girl.

"Here's one, sweetie. Let's see how it fits." Angela stood next to a shiny red tween mountain bike.

"Very well, but the other one seems more challenging." Nessie reluctantly left her dream bike to look at the other one.

"Think baby steps, princess. The other is more Jake oriented. But you can always have Jake give you some upgrades on your bike to make it similar to your dream bike." Logan set her on the bike seat. "This one's perfect for your first bike."

"Just think of it as the first step to getting the bike of your dreams." Angela used her Blackberry to capture the moment for Bella and Edward.

"Angela!" Karen Newton called, "I didn't know you were here browsing the store!" Her Jimmy Choos clicked against the flooring, as she made a beeline towards them.

"Hi, Mrs. Newton. We're just seeing about getting a bike for Nessie." Angela rolled her eyes at Logan before turning to flash a forced smile at Mike's mother.

"My niece is ready for her first bike and possibly the rest of my family. I'm thinking of suggesting that we take up bike riding as a greener alternative." Logan sized up the spoiled woman in front of them. The perks of catering to illegal hunters and trappers kept her in luxury. In her Designer suits and heels she sure didn't look like she belonged in a Sporting Goods store.

"Niece?" Her perfectly plucked brows rose in surprise.

"Mrs. Newton, Uncle Van is my Daddy's big brother. He's also the new authority in the Olympia National Forest. I can't wait until he gets those beastly hunters, their cohorts, and sends them to jail where they belong." Nessie eyed her coolly.

"That I will, princess. I'm already following up on several promising leads. Misfit will be avenged. You have my word on that." Logan never left eye contact with Mrs. Newton, who paled visibly under her tan.

"Misfit? And who might that be?" Karen's practiced façade gave nothing away.

"She's an innocent baby cub that those nasty poachers tortured and left to die." Nessie narrowed her eyes at her.

"You can't possibly not have known about it. Everyone in town knows that I'm raising her and have been for a month now. She's a hybrid cross, very rare, and because of that Grandpa Carlisle cleared the way for me to keep her."

"Yes, the Cullens latest stray, now that I was aware of…Just not the name. Misfit sounds like the perfect fit." Karen smiled sweetly down at Ness.

"Mrs. Newton are you suggesting that my niece is a stray or any of my family for that matter?" Logan glowered down at her, eyes like golden fire, his tone was lethally low.

"No, of course she wasn't were you Mrs. Newton. I mean, seriously a statement like that against a pillar family of this community, who give freely back to those in need, would be social suicide. I'd shudder to think what that would do to your standing here in Forks." Angela palmed her little microrecorder and let Karen Newton bury herself even deeper.

"It's just that all of them are far from the norm. It's a little disconcerting how all of you get on so seamlessly with those people when you were all enemies before. Bella and Edward marrying straight out of high school with the blessings of both parents, and then adopting a little girl, after Bella had taken ill from a rare exotic illness after returning from their honeymoon. Not to mention her miraculous recovery. Her appearance. All of these things aren't normal either." Karen eyed Angela in alarm.

"Let's face it Bella was far from ready to take on raising a child, after barely recovering from her mental collapse that was brought on because the Cullens up and left town. It was like she couldn't live without him, which is ridiculous not normal at all. Then she takes on with Billy Black's boy, a good two years her junior. And Chief Swan let her, hang around teenagers that are obviously taking steroids and growth hormones because it's not natural at all for them to all have physiques like they do. Running around in cutoffs, even in the dead of winter. It's just not right. All of you are so far from what's normal and now Mike, Tyler, and Jessica have been lured into it all." Karen freely spoke her mind on the matter, causing the patrons in the store to come see what was up.

"We're far from a cult. Simply a family that cares for one another. No matter the oddities or quirks in our personalities, our family values remain the same. Being free to be oneself is never wrong. Taking in a little girl after her parents died in a horrific car accident where she was the only survivor, even if it is a month after just being married is heroic and brave. Ness gave Bella a reason to fight off her illness, and Edward a focus while his bride was so desperately ill. Edward making peace with Bella's extended family for her well-being takes character. Jacob is Bella's best mate and Edward has a great deal more in common than he ever dreamed possible with him. We help where others choose to ignore. Put our resources into where it can help others. We do not. Will never cut corners or make shady dealings with other parties to bankroll our needs. Mostly because of our moral compass and being set for life doesn't hurt either." Logan flamed her ass with his words.

"Uncle Logan, let's go elsewhere for our bikes. None of these appeal to me anymore. Perhaps now that we know what size I need we can check the internet for a higher quality product or maybe see if they can custom fit a bike for me." Nessie tugged on his hand, her musical tone solemn to fit her mood.

"That's a shame because I was going to set all of us up with bikes and gear. I was more than willing to shop locally for them too. Would have been one hell of a sale for Newton's." Logan scooped her up into his arms then reached for Angela's hand.

"Let's go, ladies. Gelato at Tony's awaits. And here I believed you that this was a friendly and courteous town. Guess it only pertains to the locals. No worries, Beautiful. I plan on charming them all soon enough." He winked at her bringing her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers.

"I know you will, Van." Ang kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I chose Newton's. I had no idea how much hate and jealousy we would come across here. I'm finding that I don't know this town half as well as I thought. Especially, since I came home after my bear attack. It's like they've all turned into pod people or something."

They headed for the front of the store.

"Ben Cheney's gone just barely a month and already you've moved on. Many of us feel that you aren't the girl we knew either. That your father, a man of the church, stands by and does nothing while you're living in sin with Edward Cullen's older brother is appalling enough, then again it's the quiet ones that always surprise everyone isn't it. Ben was your fiancé, Angela. That should mean something to you…" Karen had to have the final say.

Angela was done playing nice. Eyes blazing to near dark chocolate, she let go of his hand and stalked over to get right in her face.

"My fiancé? Who the devil told you that? Ben and I were over long before I left for my field study at Yellowstone. I went there to get away from him and he followed me! Everything changed after we started UW. Losing his Gran changed him into a stranger. He partied more than studied. I was the opposite. School was important to me. He wanted to take risks, focused on the fun party vibe. I know all of you expected us to be together forever, but it wasn't meant to be. I couldn't be someone I wasn't, so I broke up with him end of spring term."

"My field class to Yellowstone was a time to reflect on what went wrong and where I was heading. Then I met Logan Van Hellsing and it all became so clear. My Ben. My first love died the moment his tactless parents neglected to tell him about his Gran's passing. A stranger followed me to Yellowstone determined to win me back. But it was too late. The second my eyes met Logan's, my heart was forever out of Ben's reach. Finding that Logan was a direct relation to the Cullens fueled Ben's jealousy. The night of the bear attack, I told Ben to move on. We argued because he had it in his head that I was his. I was so upset that I didn't care how late it was. I grabbed my camera bag and pack then went for a moonlit hike to clear my head. I was doing my field study on wolves and the clearing had been my spot to capture and observe their nocturnal behaviors. I was a seasoned pro at being one with my surroundings, mom had taught me the dos and don'ts at a young age. Ben followed me in a full-blown temper and it all went horribly wrong…He wasn't thinking, barreling into the clearing, bellowing like an angry moose. The bear caught his scent…" Angela's eyes filled, her breath catching as the memories of that horrible night flashed before her eyes again.

"Enough. Don't tear yourself to apart, angel. You don't owe them any of this." Logan could see how this was tearing her apart and couldn't have that at all. He set Ness down to pull her into his arms.

"You carried me over five miles while injured yourself, after confronting the bear so it wouldn't tear me to shreds. I tried everything to get it away from Ben, but none of my bear deterrents were working. I was lucky to be sent flying by one of it's massive paws. Logan didn't choose who to save, Ben died instantly when the Bear struck him in the back of the neck. There was no one but me to save. That's what happened that night. I'm sorry Ben's gone, but I'm not sorry that what happened brought Logan and I together. And I'm not living in sin, I'm staying with Bella and Edward in their guestroom. I feel safe and secure there unlike at home or in town, where everyone blames Ben's death on me or Logan. None of you lived it. None of you had any facts about anything. Lauren Mallory, who never cared for either of us for that matter, makes brash accusations and like mindless fools all of you believe the town Princess. Condemning me for having the gall to be with Logan. The older brother to her rivals prince charming, husband. Bella and I hit the soul mate jackpot and the rest of you didn't. It's time for all of you to get over it. I've never had a fiancé until Logan. He's it for me and I'm it for him. Now that I've cleared that up, the three of us are out of here. I promise you this, Mrs. Newton. Our family will never shop here again."

With her chin held high she, Ness, and Logan left the store.

Many of the customers broke into applause, while others whipped out their cell phones to give a play-by-play of what had just gone down at Newton's.

* * *

 

"Mom, are you crazy? Have you completely lost your mind? You just cost us big time! He was about to drop some serious cash." Mike burst out of the stockroom mortified by his mother's actions.

"Lower your tone, Michael Andrew. I will not have you causing a scene in the store." Karen hissed at her son.

"Look around you, Mother. You've done that all by yourself. Seriously, have you sunk so low that a little girl is fair game now?" Mike wasn't about to back down.

"She needs to be taught not to speak out of turn. Her tone was completely unsuitable. Children should know their place. She's as ill-mannered as her mother." Karen's face was an alarming shade of red because the store patrons were still enjoying the show.

"You were the one who started it. Nessie has an IQ that rivals even her Dad. She's taking college courses with her Mom. You just can't swallow that a ten year-old called you on your attitude and lack of facts. These are my friends, Mother." Mike glowered down at her.

"Friends that you chose over Lauren."

"Lauren is a stuck up, spoiled, wannabe, princess who doesn't have a generous or kind bone in her body. She didn't give a shit about Ben, until he died. Then it's all I can't believe that he's gone. Ang comes home with Cullen's big bro and she starts up the gossip machine, cuz her second shot at landing a prince is history. She's insanely jealous of Bella, now Ang too."

"Ben's parents…"

"Were only trying ta look like the perfect family for the media circus that came into town. Ben broke it off with them the second they told him about his Gran. It's all lies, Mother."

"They are grieving for their only child… She should have been more discreet. Attended his services…"

"She was recovering from nearly being mauled ta death by a frickin grizzly. And everyone here blamed her for his death or had chosen sides about it." Mike wrote down the model numbers and colors of the bikes that he was gonna take as a peace offering to the Cullens.

"It's obvious you aren't sorry, so it's up to me ta do damage control before Dad comes home from his Sporting/Outdoors convention."

"The Cullens aren't regulars anymore, so why are you so uptight about it. I'm not." Karen followed him into the backroom.

"Logan Van Hellsing is the head ranger of Olympia National Forest. It's a big deal." Mike pulled what he needed from the shelves. "You went all pale when Logan mentioned the Poachers. Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Michael. Why would his investigation matter to me in the least." Karen stalked into her office.

"Why else. You and Dad are into it up ta your necks. Aren't you? All those special orders were for them. Those shipments that only dad checked in were supplies for the Poaching ring, weren't they?"

"Get in here and shut the door."

He felt like throwing something through the glass of her office, but did as she asked.

"We supply the materials, what our customers do with them is their business. Usually they're more discreet. The sightings of the wolves have them taking risks." She eyed the spreadsheet in front of her, checking figures as if what she was telling her son was nothing. "Our business relationship with them offsets any losses that we take during our slow seasons."

"Nessie and two Quileute boys nearly got hurt from their traps. Chief Swan wants their heads. Logan was stationed here because of it, after half of their operation was shut down by the Cullens and Quileutes working as a team." Mike ripped the spreadsheet out of her hands.

"This is serious, Mother. You and Dad are in major trouble here."

"They broke our agreement, by entering the reservation and Cullen domains. Those areas were off-limits, but now the guild is under new management, and none of them thought either of them as a threat until it was too late. Lionel Palin refuses to back down. He wants a trophy. The wolf of the Olympia National Forest and he will stop at nothing to get it. Now as for us being indicted for anything. Plausible deniability. They order from the website and use dummy corporations to avoid being traced." Karen walked around her desk to her son.

"The entire Chamber of Commerce is in on it. Mr. Van Hellsing will find it very difficult to find any traceable evidence. We'll be fine, Michael. Don't be so upset. After all, it's provided the means to live our lives in comfort."

"I'm out. You and Dad are on your own. I am not cool with any of this." Mike backed away when she went to touch his cheek like when he was little.

"Michael, it's just business and benefits us all! Everything was fine until Bella came to town and stirred things up by catching Edward Cullen's eye." She fisted her hands at her sides.

"Bella has nothing to do with your involvement with an illegal poaching ring. No wonder Cullen hates my guts. He must know all about this. Nothing gets by him for long. The forest is his personal playground. He'd have easily seen the signs." Mike's phone buzzed in his pocket. He swore when he saw who was calling him. Jess was texting him about the party. Reminding him when to pick her up.

"Shit. I can't ditch the party tonight. Jess'll have my ass and she'll demand to know why…" Mike grumbled. "I'm so screwed. The man reads minds or at least it feels that way when he looks at you."

"Newton's doesn't background check or profile our customer base. We value their business and respect their privacy." She continued to try to do damage control.

Mike ignored her.

"I see no reason for you to be so upset. We've been doing this for years. Never once have we been implicated in any inquiries. There is nothing tracing anything back to us. It's just business. You're old enough to understand that in business you have to make difficult choices to keep your business in the black."

"In criminal justice they see it differently. It's called a federal offense. We're talking a major fine and prison time." Mike stalked out of her office. "I'll visit you and Dad or not, cuz this whole deal makes me sick. I'll get my stuff out as soon as soon as I find another place to crash."

"Criminal Justice? You told us that you were majoring in business!" She chased after him.

"I helped a lot of people last year. I liked feeling like I was making a difference. Habitat for Humanity. Building a playground at an East LA school. I was a Big Brother for my Psych class. Trey lived in a war zone with drugs and gang bangers on every corner. But he was determined to make his mom proud. Got straight A's was a Honor student. All around athlete at his charter school. He wanted to rebuild his neighborhood. Sixteen and he knew more than I did. I was picking him up after a game. We were gonna celebrate his win. He died in front of my truck. Drive by…Trey was in the way. He made me promise to give back. Make a difference while doing what I wanted to do. Not what was expected of me. Working in law enforcement is it." Mike glared down at her eyes cold as blue ice.

"We're done. I'm taking these bikes and equipment as damage control. Consider it my final duty to the store. Knowing Cullen you'll be getting paid back in full. He hates this place, now I know why." He loaded up a flatbed with the bikes and gear.

"Tell Dad I'll be in touch. I'll have my stuff out of the garage apartment by the end of the week. I start the academy in less than a week, so I'll deal." He rolled the peace offering out of one of the back loading docks, over to his truck, and loaded up the back.

"Mike, where will you go!"

"Good-bye, mother." He tossed his Newton's vest at her. Got into his truck and drove away.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Forty-six

You got served


	46. You got served

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Van by the way is Logan's nickname.
> 
> ( )Twin link and italic is silent talking through their links
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"That looks like a challenge." Nessie finished off her treat while watching the skaters complete their tricks in the skatepark. She was happy that she'd decided to wear her Nikes, Muse t-shirt, and jeans today. It truly looked like a lot of fun. "Is that Matt and Gabe?"

"They're going through an action sports phase. Skateboarding is their favorite at least when the weather is good, in the winter they like to snowboard. They went to a sports camp this summer and were instantly hooked. Their idol was there and was their counselor for a few weeks. Dad would be happy if they'd just stick with soccer, but they are in love with the sport." Angela was keeping a close eye on her brothers as they tried to prefect a trick. "You name it they wanna try it. They already have BMX biking down to an art."

"I'll stick to skiing, snowboarding, rock and mountain climbing." Logan winced when Matt bit it on the half pipe.

"Hmmm…" Nessie's brow furrowed as Gabe tried the same trick as his twin with the same results. "It's all speed, balance, timing, and angles. They keep failing because they don't have the speed or angel right. I also don't believe that their skill has reached that level yet. Those boys are egging them on it's just mean."

"Declan Mallory, Kyle Stanley, and Dylan Crowley rule the middle school. Dec's their leader. Kyle and Dylan follow his every lead. The three of them live for bullying those they see as weak or beneath them." Angela narrowed her eyes.

"I thought the school system had a strict no bullying policy." Nessie scowled when Dec taunted one of the younger kids.

"Dec's, Jess's, and Mike's Dads shelled out the cash for this modern wonder because Declan and Kyle, are addicted to skating too. Dec's dad is the Mayor, the spoiled brat gets whatever he wants. Mostly they stick to teasing…verbal torment is just as bad as being pushed around." Ang growled.

"That's not right. Taunting someone just to see them fail is just wrong. Someone could get seriously hurt." Ness had seen and heard more than enough.

"That's the downside of growing up in a small town. No one wishes to rock the boat, because no one wishes to be labeled a troublemaker." Logan got to his feet when Kyle caused another Skater to bail because they were in his way.

"Well, it's high time someone should." Nessie stalked briskly towards the skatepark.

"Ness, hang on I'll handle it." Logan grabbed Angela's hand and they gave chase.

"She was already in a temper and this only made it worse."

"Worse hasn't happened yet. None of us have yet to see Ness in a full-blown snit. This could get ugly."

"Ness knows better than to cause a scene. Let's see how she handles dealing with kids her own age."

"Fine. We'll fallback for now, but if one of those prats touches her then I step in."

"Don't worry about that Gabe and Matt won't let them." Ang took her video camera out of her bag.

* * *

"Hey, Gabe. Isn't that Ness stalking this way?" Matt was taking a break on one of the benches.

"Yeah, sure is. Wonder what's up." Gabe looked around, easily spying his sis and Logan. "Ang and Logan are here too."

"Ness looks beyond pissed." Matt frowned. Ness rarely if ever lost her temper.

"Yeah, I know." Gabe nodded, eying her warily when she stopped beside them.

"Uh, hey, Ness. What's up?" They asked in unison.

"Give me your helmet and skateboard now. Those three are going to get a taste of their own medicine. I can't believe that all of you willingly follow their lead or let them make fools of you like this." Ness shot them a look daring them to defy her.

"Ness. This isn't a good idea." Gabe reluctantly took off his helmet.

"Yeah, Nessie. I mean, have ya ever even been on a board before?" Matt handed her his prized skateboard.

"It doesn't seem all that difficult. If those three can ride one then it should be effortless for me." Ness put on the helmet, her eyes fixated on her prey.

"Dec's dad got him and his friends one-on-one time with an X games champion this summer."

"So now they think the Skatepark is theirs."

"Well, that and their families put up the cash to build it."

"So that gives them the right to mow down the less skilled skater or taunt them into doing tricks that could get them a trip to the emergency room or worse?" She glowered at them.

"Whoa…" The twins held their hands up in surrender.

"We're not like them, not even close. It's just that no one wants ta throw down with them because his Dad's the Mayor and Kyle's parents run the bank. Dylan just wants to hang with the popular crowd. You mess with them, they make trouble for your family and Dad's already taking heat for Ang and Logan."

"Then it's about time things changed in this town. Starting now." Ness gritted her teeth when Dec shoved another kid out of his way.

"Ness, you need more gear than just my helmet."

"Yeah, you could get really hurt."

"I'll be fine. Afterward, I'll tell you what you're doing wrong on that apparatus over there." Ness pointed at the half pipe.

"It's called a half pipe…." Gabe rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well, I suppose it does resemble one." She set the board down, put her foot on it. "It seems sturdy enough."

"Shouldn't ya ask your Uncle first?" Matt frowned.

"And spoil my fun? Not a chance. Stop worrying. I'll be fine." She effortlessly dropped down into the skatepark.

"Crap. Gabe, go after her. Here come Logan and Ang." Matt hissed at his twin, handing him his helmet.

"Nah, he seems cool with it." Gabe waved at them. "I'll keep an eye on her. It doesn't look like she needs it. She's a natural."

"Think Edward and Jake, Gabe. If she gets hurt we're dead." Matt glared at him.

"Crap. I didn't think about that." He put on the helmet before dropping down into the park.

* * *

"That was very wise of you, Matt. Though not entirely necessary. My niece has the reflexes of a cat." Logan grinned at him.

"Hey, Logan. Ang." Matt frown up at him. "What's with Ness. This kinda stuff usually doesn't bug her."

"We went to Newton's to get her a bike and Mrs. Newton was beyond herself today." Ang, her focus on Ness and Gabe, was capturing it all with her camera. Kyle and Dec were zeroing in on her. "Watching those three bully those younger kids got her temper up again."

"Yeah, that would do it." Matt was watching Ness in utter disbelief, as she mirrored some of the more skilled skaters move for move. "Did she go skating while you guys were on vacation? I mean, she's almost as good as V and she's won gold."

"Nope. She's like Eddie and takes to anything as if she were born to it. She'll watch for a while. Get the mechanics of it down in her head, and sets her mind to mastering the skill." Logan chuckled when Ness easily outsmarted Dec and Kyle causing them to run into each other. All the skaters were enjoying the show and laughing at the two teens.

V had her own camera out, it's not often that you got to see a prodigy skater at play.

"Bella suggested that she needed to try new things, after Ness sassed her. So far it's been a motorbike joyride around the Reservation. We compromised on a mountain bike and now this." Angela couldn't help but laugh when Ness leaped over Dylan, causing him to crash into Dec, while easily landing back on her board.

"She's seriously serving them their asses while winning over everyone else." Logan was pleased that she had chosen to explain tricks to the other kids instead of just showing off.

"She's always been welcome to hang with us, but all of you are so protective of her. Like we'll hurt her or something. So what if she's a wiz and stuff, to us she's just Ness. We're not like those three douches. Dad would skin us if we were. Ness needs, uh, life experiences. Yeah, we learned that in Health class. Everyone needs to expand their horizons and stuff." Matt bravely spoke his mind to them.

"There's more to it than just us being overprotective. But I see what you mean and agree wholeheartedly with you that she needs friends and outings. No one thinks that you'll hurt her, Matt, and I'm sorry you both feel that we did." Logan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, well, we get that she's still trying to get a handle on losing her parents in that crash. We can so relate to her on that one. Then being adopted, moving here and stuff after it happened. All of that is really major for a kid to go through. Seriously, it's been a year loosen the stings some and let her try stuff out of your shadows. Look at her. She's amazing and it's effortless…Yeah, that's the word I wanna use. Like her Dad is around people. Ness just blends in like she's always been there." He went back to watching Ness.

"I'll take all of that into consideration and pass the word along to Eddie and Bells." Logan smirked. The kid had nerve and was smitten with his niece.

"Uh-huh, great." Matt said absently narrowing his eyes. The trio were trying to gang up on her after taking out Gabe who'd been sent flying into a sidewall. "Gabe's down! Now their after Ness!" He took off running down into the throng of skaters.

 _Ang, call 911! That hit caused Gabe a broken bone or two. I'll know more when I check him out after I deal with his attackers. Those little bastards are asking for it._ Logan had taken off running when Gabe had hit the wall. "Matthew, I'll handle it." He growled at the boy beside him. The kid was fast too.

"No time. Dec's set on Ness." His focus was on Ness and Dec. "He likes to hit from behind, it makes you bail off your board. He's done it to us tons of times, but we're always loaded down with all this gear. Ness has nothing, but Gabe's helmet to protect her!"

* * *

"Back off you, hooligan! I have to get over to Gabe!" Nessie snarled through her teeth. The boy was becoming a nuisance and she was honor bound not to showcase her natural abilities. She'd gotten carried away as it was, so she'd have to rely on her reflexes at normal levels.

"No one makes an ass out of me in my park. You're gonna pay. Ya, little freak!" Dec snarled at her.

"That's not surprising in the least. You're already a horses ass and so are your prat stooges!" Ness tried to shake him on a launch, but it didn't work. Now he was inches from the tail of her board.

"You broke Gabe on purpose. My Auntie Angela is filming everything. You're already in it over your head. Your daddy can't buy your way out of this one."

"Shut up! Father rules this town!" Dec's eyes bulged with fury. "No one ever goes against my family or we bury them. We're the power in the Olympic Peninsula…" He made a grab for her braid, barely keeping his balance on his board, nudging hers.

"Back off! You Heathen! I've had just about all I can take from you! If you make me crash my family will end yours!"

"Big talk from a little brat. You're family never interferes in town business. You're adopted, it's not like they'll burn the town down if you get hurt. They take in strays and that's all you are to them!" He used that moment to hit the tail of her board, sending her flying into the air straight for the front of another launch and Matthew.

* * *

Angela screamed.

Logan was dealing with Dylan and Kyle.

"Ness!" Matt caught her. The impact knocked the breath out of him and they went flying backwards into the hard unforgiving cement. Pain shot through his right arm like he'd never felt before. He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled like V had taught him. All the while keeping Ness securely against him with his good arm until they stopped.

"Matthew!" V left Gabe and Ang to race over to them.

Logan and two other teens were dealing with Dec and his lieutenants. The rest of the kids had raced off to get help or were with Gabe.

"Matt, that looked major. You both in one piece?" V knelt beside them.

"Some hero I am…" Matt groaned in pain, his arm felt like it was on fire. "You okay, Ness?"

She was clinging to him, eyes squeezed shut, and breathing hard. "Just got the wind knocked out of me. Nice catch. Sorry if I broke you…" She whimpered shakily.

"Nah, it's fine. I've had worse…Just glad I caught ya." Matt gritted his teeth when someone rolled him onto his back.

"We shouldn't move him." V frowned at Logan.

"The brunt of the impact was on his arm. Meaning minimal risk of a spinal injury. I need to get them both where I can see how much damage was done. I'm fully trained at triage and emergency medicine, Ms. Raye."

Logan gently pried Ness off Matt. She was trembling, her clothes were a mess, breathing labored. But that was only natural, even hybrids felt shock after an accident. Her arms got the worst of it bright reddish bruises marred her ivory skin and her jeans were torn revealing even more trauma that her body had undergone in the crash. "Easy, Baby. Tell me where it hurts." He crooned.

"I'm fine. Help Matthew, Uncle Logan." She felt so terrible that both of them had gotten hurt because of her pursuit to humiliate those three terrible boys. Tears spilled from her eyes. "I only wished to beat them at their own game, but I got so carried away in the exhilarating rush from riding the skateboard that I lost all of my focus until Gabe was hurt. I never realized how violently they were going to react to my lesson. It all went so terribly wrong." She sobbed miserably.

"Sweetie, you were wicked out there. Your moves were sick. You served them their butts and they got razzed about it. No one ever takes them on. His Daddy is Mr. Mayor Moneybags and Kyle's Dad is in tight with the bank, so Skaters steer clear. His Dad put up the cash for this place, so pretty boy thinks he owns it. The only other decent one close is in Port Angeles and that's a ways from Forks.

"I'm Venus Raye Storm. You must be the Nessie Cullen that I've been hearing about from Brady. It's nice to finally meet you. Jake's my second cousin. I've been away on tour for a few years, so I missed all the excitement." She smiled down at her.

"I know all about those Neanderthals. I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but my plan backfired badly and it was such a simple one too." Nessie bit down on her lip when Matt cried out in pain.

"I let fun overrule my head and look at the result." She buried her face in her hands. Would the humiliation ever end? Half the town was descending on them. The ambulance, her Uncle Mark, Mr. Weber. Cripes, she felt her father, Jake, and mother's emotions all at once. It was all she could do to block them from her mind. She was so in for it when she saw them.

"I'd say your plan worked a little too well and Little Miss the whole point of being a kid, no matter how uber smart you are, is to let loose and have fun whenever humanly possible. Though it's no fun at all when you have to rein it all in is it. I've been doing that since I was thirteen." V whispered that into her ear.

Nessie's eyes widened and she looked up at her with such emotional brown eyes. "So you know?"

"Yep, pretty much. Brady keeps me in the know." She nodded. "Aiden is like my surrogate Dad. Lily my Surrogate Mom. And Van, he's my Big Bro."

"Logan, how are Ness and Matt?" Angela called over to them over the sounds of shouts and sirens.

"Not good. I'm feeling both our pains…" Gabe moaned.  **(She all right?)**

"Same here…" Matt yelped when Logan checked his ribs, even his ribs were sore.  **(I took the worst of it. So, yeah, she's fine. Just shaken up…)**

"Matt's right arm is broken in a few places, his ribs are bruised, but an x-ray will tell more. The flack jacket your Dad makes them both wear saved them a lot of grief. Nessie is shaken up and blaming this all on herself, other than that she seems fine." Logan called back to her just as both of their phones chimed in unison.

"Ignore them. Focus on Gabe and Matt. Momma and Daddy can wait." Ness looked up at her Uncle then gingerly turned to shoot her Aunt a look. "I left mine in the car, so Jake can wait too."

"My father will destroy all of your lives for this! We're minors! You can't treat us like criminals!" Dec struggled against his zip-binds.

"She made us bail just as much as we did to her, Weber, or the other kids!" Kyle glared at Angela.

"She got us all messed up. It got outta hand. I mean, we just got served by a ten year-old girl. It ain't right, man." Dylan grumbled.

"Oh, shut it will you! No one cares! You assaulted three minors. Two of them are bound for hospital stays! If that wasn't bad enough you targeted my niece! I'm Homeland Security, you little bastards! I can lock your asses up in Gitmo if I bloody well feel like it, and there ain't nothing your parents can do about it! You three more than qualify as budding terrorists!" Logan roared at them, as help finally arrived.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Forty-seven

Bella's wrath


	47. Bella's wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Bella expertly drifted Edward's precious Vanquish into a parking space between Logan's Firebird and a Suburban with just inches to spare.

She got out of the car seeing red. Her near dark as midnight eyes narrowing to slits at her big brother's pride and joy. She barely tamped down the urge to flatten all four of his tires. Though the act was clear as day in her mind. She sneered down at it once more before turning on her heel.

Walking briskly towards the County Hospital's ER entrance, she scowled at the two Mercedes parked in the Ambulance Unloading zone. The owners were the reason she was here to begin with and she so badly wanted to flatten the two luxury sedans.

The vision of Nessie's spill flashed in her mind again and the wish increased tenfold in her mind.

Hybrid or not her baby would have been hurt if Angela's little brother hadn't caught her before she slammed into that ramp. The very idea that Lauren's little brother had caused Nessie's near catastrophe had her clamping her teeth together in fury.

Thunder rumbled overhead perfectly matching her mood.

Her keen ultra sharp hearing easily tuned into Deputy Mark trying to take Angela's statement, over the annoying whining protest from the mothers of two of the juvenile delinquents. Declaring their innocence and this whole situation only an accident.

"I'm pressing charges. There is no way in hell those three teenage terrorists are getting away with it, not this time." She stalked up the walkway.

Not even flinching when lightning hit the ancient oak overshadowing the ambulance unloading zone. The heavy bough crashing down onto the two illegally parked cars below.

"Well, that's what you get when you break the law." She grinned up at the sky, silently thanking her Grandpa for that lovely show of justice, before continuing towards the entrance.

Two orderlies rushed outside to see what was causing car alarms to blare.

"Whoa, what are the odds." One goggled at the wreckage. The cars were squashed nearly flat.

"We've had our share of freak storms all summer." The other shrugged.

"Next time Mrs. Mallory and Mrs. Stanley will think twice before illegally parking. Are Deputy Mark and Angela Weber inside?" Bella asked a little too sweetly.

Both men nearly swallowed their tongues at the sight of the living Snow White standing behind them.

"Uh, yeah. They, uh, arrived with the Weber twins." One stared dazedly at her.

The other blinked a few times to clear his head. "Mrs. Cullen? Officer Van Hellsing was carrying your daughter. She seemed to be fine, just worried about the twins."

"I'll believe that when she's in my arms. Meantime, someone needs to break the news about the act of God outside. I could careless after what their sons pulled." Bella said coolly, continuing on her way. Smirking when another bolt hit another bough completely flattening the two cars.

"Shit! What are the odds? And we thought they were annoying inside already." Orderly two groaned.

"That's a sign, my friend. I'd say it sucks to be anywhere around those families for a while." Orderly one took out his phone to dial for two flatbed wreckers. "I've got this."

"You owe me." The other took the long way back to the ER.

* * *

 

"Before getting your footage of the incident, I'll take your statement first and then Miss Storm's." Deputy Mark turned on his microrecorder. Stating the time, date, name of witness, and nature of the incident.

Angela calmly gave her detailed statement, never wavering, even when a furious Bella stalked into the ER.

A nurse rushed over to reassure her that Nessie was fine and waiting safely with her Uncle and Mr. Weber in Dr. Cullen's office.

Bella nodded. Thanking the nurse, but told her that she wished to talk to Deputy Mark first before checking on her daughter. Her eyes narrowed to slits at the two older women hovering near Mark and Ang. Paying no mind to the vibrant young woman sitting near Mark's left.

Mark stated once again time, date, name of witness, and incident, before turning off the recorder to turn his attention to the new arrival. "Bella, I told Stan not to call you. Everyone's already on their way back here anyway. We've got this handled. There's no need for you to be stressed in your delicate condition or on your birthday."

"My baby being attacked by some juvenile delinquent trumps my afternoon nap. I wish to press charges against Declan Mallory. I want him prosecuted to the full extent of the law." She told her Uncle of sorts, her tone absolute.

"That's highly understandable and after I'm finished here. I'll call Stan to start the process rolling. Eli Weber hasn't decided on whether to press charges or not. Right now his focus in on his boys…" Mark eyed her warily. He'd rarely if ever seen Bella so furious and was happy he wasn't the target of that fury.

"Oh, he will. It's about time someone put a stop to all the special treatment that's the norm in this town. The other two are just as guilty as Declan." Angela said, eyes narrowing at Mallory and Stanley.

"Noted, Miss. Weber. But, we'll wait to see what your father wants to do." Mark nodded, mentally noting that the shy little kitten, like Bells, had grown claws.

"You can't be serious! My Declan was provoked into his actions!" Mrs. Mallory pointed at Bella. "Your daughter was on purposely making fools of him and his friends."

"Kyle was only trying to keep his balance. There was no malicious intent towards Eli's son at all." Mrs. Stanley, scowled at Ang and Venus.

Venus rolled her eyes at the two women. "Oh, please! Nothing ever changes around here. The rich kids can do no wrong, it's always the lower class that are the troublemakers." She snorted.

"That's because they are." Mrs. Mallory sniffed with displeasure.

"Your spoiled brats maliciously took out a kid because he was trying to protect a little girl, who was just trying to enjoy the Public Skatepark like the other kids. They couldn't handle that a ten year-old was skating circles around them or that all the attention was on her." Venus snapped, her displeasure evident in her glacial blue eyes. "Their only mistake was targeting the daughter of a family that isn't intimidated in the least by any of the higher-ups in this town."

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Mrs. Stanley snapped, cheeks hot with temper.

"Venus Raye on the circuit, Venus Raye Storm at home. Your douche son targeted one of mine. I grew up not far from here, used to watch Bella for Chief Swan. I know exactly how this town works and it's time it changed. I took a gig as a camp counselor last month. Gabe and Matt Weber were two of my kids." She stood to her full height of six feet towering over the two petite woman.

Mark got between them. "Venus, you aren't helping matters any, now sit back down." He ordered softly.

"Gabe and Matt have posters of you plastered on their walls." Angela grinned.

"Yeah, I hate doing press, but it keeps the sponsors happy. Brady's last video chat with me had me heading back home. Ten years and it's still the same." Venus eyed Bella thoughtfully.

"Well, nearly everything. Izzy grew up into a walking ad for a live action Disney Princess movie and married the town's rebel prince. Way ta go, Bells. Your little girl is sick on a board. Must take after her father." She smirked, eyes dancing with mirth.

"Bella isn't her real mother. No. She and Edward got burdened with her right after their marriage last August. It was quite the scandal them marrying barely after graduating from school. Honestly, it's a wonder the two of them ever made it to a year. I mean, really, with Bella taking drastically ill from a rare tropical disease, then not even a month after their wedding Renesmee arrives. Edward's niece from a brother he hadn't seen since forever or so I've heard anyway. He and his wife died in a tragic car accident, miracle of miracles Nessie survived virtually unscathed, leaving her a lost little soul who the two of them took in out of pity or obligation. One never knows, as his family does like to take in lost or unwanted strays…." Mrs. Mallory's snide magpie gossip was cut off when she suddenly lost the ability to speak.

Bella was fuming mad at the heartless bitch and wished vehemently that someone would shut her up before she did something like rip her head off.

The woman clutched at her throat, trying to speak, but alas nothing came out not even a squeak.

"Camilla, whatever is the matter with you?" Jane Stanley eyed her in alarm.

"Looks to me like a severe case of hysterical laryngitis." Ang said, trying not to laugh. "I read about it in Psych class last year."

"That's what ya get for being a supremely heartless bitch. You don't know jack about Bella or her family, because they don't stoop to socializing with town bigots that only rely on gossip instead of the truth." V grinned wickedly.

"Cami was telling the truth…" Jane Stanley squeaked out then her voice was history.

"Nessie is mine! I love her as if I'd given birth to her myself. Edward and I loved her the moment she entered our lives. She healed me. Gave me a reason to keep on fighting the illness that was trying to kill me! Your malicious gossiping is fueled only because I managed to catch the only prince and your precious daughters never had a chance in the world of landing him on their own! So you make up mean and hurtful lies. Just like you're doing with Angela and Logan! But we're above it and you! V's right! It's high time things changed in this town and believe you me after this it's going to!" Bella also towered over the five foot two inch women.

She fisted her hands at her sides, trying to rein in her temper, but her control was wearing thin. She wished she had the power that her grandparents and cousins had to jinx or inflict misery on an individual who richly deserved it. Anything would work. A nasty case of the Chicken Pox for the Adults and teens would be misery times ten. It would teach them all a lesson. All but Jess, Tyler, and his Mom they weren't anything like those she was furious at. Nothing contagious to spread to anyone innocent, just on those who deserved it.

"V, Angela, take Bella on up to Carlisle's office. I'll finish taking yours and Logan's statements in a bit. After I set these two straight about spreading slander and how it can land them in hot water or even jail." Mark had heard more than enough.

"Sure, Uncle Mark. I wouldn't stand too close that looks like it could be contagious." V wrinkled her nose at Camilla and Jane before putting her arm around Bella's waist. "Let's go, Bells. Angela. I wanna know all about the last two years. Brady's a guy. I wanna hear all the dirt."

"No comment. I'm fine. I wasn't gonna give in to my urges…" Bella hissed in a tone that only they could hear. V's scent screamed Were, which had her wondering if Sam was the first after all. Her head was starting to pound and it wouldn't hurt to lie down on the couch in Dad's office, so she let them lead her to the elevator.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter Forty-eight

A little warning


	48. A little warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

A little while later Edward, Jake, Charlie, and Aiden arrived at the Hospital to find it in a bit of a clean up situation. Two flatbed wreckers were parked across the road from the hospital. The drivers were having a smoke break while a tree cutting service dissected the massive boughs that had squashed two cars flat in the Ambulance Loading Zone.

The insurance agent took pictures and wrote down his report. The sky was calm and partly cloudy around the hospital, so the whole scene was puzzling to say the least. The tree had scorch marks with distinct markings only clear to an in-humans eye, to everyone else it looked like a lightning strike.

Edward parallel parked Em's Jeep behind his Vanquish. His eyes zeroing in on the keys that Bella had left in the ignition. "Bella must have seen Nessie's spill. The babies had her out for the rest of the day. She must have tuned into Nessie and raced here to her.

He got out of the Jeep and went over to get his keys, noticing every detail around his car. The tale-tale tire burn marks gave him an idea of the speed she was traveling when she parked.

"The kids are all into that because of that movie. Didn't know Bells could drift park a car though." Charlie whistled low under his breath at how close she'd gotten to Logan's bumper. He arched a brow at Jake.

"Don't look at me. I didn't teach her that and by the look on Edward's face neither did he." Jake zeroed in on Logan's disabled Firebird.

"No way!" He went to get a closer look. "He has specialty tires that can't go flat. Man, is he gonna be supremely pissed that someone got all four. That ain't possible."

Aiden was checking out the car, his brow furrowed as if this was an ominous sign of doom to come.

"That couldn't have been the solution to reversing it. She's an emotional mess right now, a little warning would have been nice." He glared up at the sky, the smell of Pixie magic was pungent in the air. She would have to be reined in, a novice in a temper of both bloodlines drew on their darker sides. Creating havoc on their environment and those who wronged them.

Edward, clearly reading his thoughts, narrowed darkening chromatic eyes at Aiden. "In the name of all that's Holy, Aiden! That's like giving her the key to a Doomsday device! Look at what she's done in the span of an hour, maybe less!" He motioned to all the commotion around them.

"The emergency ward is under lockdown, because Mrs. Mallory and Mrs. Stanley were suddenly stricken with a sever case varicella! Look around, they're all sporting surgical masks and Mark's guarding the entrance to the Emergency Ward!"

"All innocent slips in control. She doesn't even realize that she's doing it, to her it's as if Cain is granting her every whim. Novice wielders abilities when first awakened will feed off their tempers. It occurs mostly among Pixies, as they tend to favor their darker sides, but with crossbreeds like Bella it's anyone's guess. She's only targeting the villains. No innocents are being effected, so those are all exceptionally good signs that she'll have phenomenal control." Aiden tried to defuse a tense situation.

"Aiden, are ya trying to tell me the solution to breaking my baby's trouble magnet curse was awakening that side of the family gene pool?" Charlie's eyes widened in alarm, when he nodded.

"Bells did all of this?" Jake looked around at all the chaos.

Again Aiden nodded.

Edward sighed heavily, closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are ya sure they didn't just make it worse, cuz this all screams bad luck to me, only this time it's directed on anyone who crosses her." Jake frowned.

"No. He's right. It smells like when Gramps is up to his old tricks, only this has a different signature like Gran's or Mom's." Charlie waved at Mark, who had been trying to get him to turn on his walky-talky. "You figure this out. I have a mess to straighten out." He headed towards his Deputy and the chaos outside.

* * *

"Aiden, is it me or is Charlie more like us now?" Jake asked, killing time, anything to put off dealing with Bells if she was the cause of lightning hitting trees or inflicting itchy pox on her targets.

"No, Jacob, you're not seeing things. The daily elixir that he's been taking is slowly awakening his pixie blood. Just as it continues to increase Sue's longevity." Aiden cautiously approached Edward, who was still as a statue. "It's in your blood just as much as it's in hers and in your wee ones as well."

"Thanks ever so much, Aiden. I'm sure to have nightmares just thinking about it." Edward unfroze to glare at him, his lip curled back in a snarl. "Our gifts were quite sufficient, adding magic to the mix was not needed nor a wanted addition to that equation."

"Think of it as a side effect to curing her bad luck. Though, so far I'm not seeing any sign of a cure." Jake added helpfully.

"Watch and I shall show you the convenience of magic." Aiden made sure all eyes were focused elsewhere before focusing on one of the deflated tires.

In a blink it was as good as new again. "See. No need for a tow or…" The tire was flat once again. "Impossible she can't be that strong…"

"Nice try. My Bella's will in stronger that any of us, it doesn't surprise me in the least that you can't reverse what she's done." Edward struggled to keep his expression stoic. Aiden's shocked face was quite funny. On the other hand, he was also stunned that a master magic wielder couldn't reverse whatever she'd done to Van's car.

"All I'm getting is that she wished all of this to happen and thinks her Gramps is granting her darkest thoughts. She's clueless that she's doing anything at all." Jake concentrated on Bella's sleeping mind. Ness was focused on her rescuer. Next to her, perched on the arm of a leather sofa, was a very familiar face, but he barely recognized her now in her street skater persona. Venus was back and talking quietly to Logan, Angela, and Mr. Weber.

Edward relaxed having checked on his treasures. Bella was serene again. The babies had soothed her into sleeping and she held Ness in her arms. Ness was intensely focused on young Matthew Weber's sleeping mind, as he underwent his surgical procedure. Gabriel Weber was already in recovery, but her concern for Matt clearly outweighed any concern over his twin. The bond that was tentatively forming between his daughter and Matt reminded him distinctly of Bella and Jake. It was already that strong, as they'd bonded in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

"Ones magic is always strongest on the day of ones birth. Now that combined with her temper and fury towards anyone who would dare cross her or harm what's hers makes for some very potent magic." Aiden pointed to the tree. "The Freesia is her personal mark, like an arrow, or lightning bolt are Cain and Oberon's."

He focused on seeing what had been from the time of Bella's arrival till their own. Chuckling at Mrs. Mallory and Mrs. Stanley's loss of speech and their sudden outbreak of severe chicken pox. None of the staff, patients, or innocents were being effected, but the ward was under quarantine nonetheless. Dr. Gerandy had informed the CDC of a possible outbreak and ordered surgical masks for staff, patients, and visitors. Brett Warner had been sent to see if any other members of the families were stricken as well. As a precaution Stan had been advised to bring in the boys.

"Now that is one ability I wouldn't mind acquiring, seeing every angle of what was in tense situations would be one hell of an asset." Edward arched a fiery brow at him.

"It does have its uses. It's a basic mental incantation that all wielders can perform. It's simple mind over matter, using the full capacity of your brain instead of a tiny sliver of it. It's how you're able to dazzle a mortal with just a look or influence them with your tone. Magic is all around us, one just has to know how to tap into it." Aiden was satisfied that all of Bella's wishes were warranted and no malicious intent was to be found.

The arrival of Venus, the daughter of his heart, made him smile. The lost one had returned to her pack. It was clear that he was needed here. The ranch was a well-oiled machine. He had a crew that could handle any emergency or new arrival. Tanya would be more content. He'd have to weigh all the pros and cons, but he felt at home here and he was needed.

"Alice had Jazz buy some new real estate that would make the perfect horse farm. It just so happens to be in our neck of the woods. Not nearly as vast as the Double C mind you, but it does have a substantial amount of property. The former owners spared no expense on the equestrian facilities. Evidently, their daughters had Olympic aspirations. Alice has even renamed it Avalon. My guess is in honor of you." Edward welcomed all the help he could get to rein in the next generation.

"Avalon is it." Aiden could see it in his minds eye. It was perfect for his needs. Hardly any distance from everyone, a project Tanya could sink her teeth into. Ideal for working with the next generation without any of them having to worry about exposure. Jake would soon be in need of an outlet where he could vent out his frustrations about this new admirer in Nessie's life. Not just an ordinary mortal, but an awakening Were of the original bloodline. Venus would need guidance and an outlet as well, for he knew that her homecoming would be a rocky one.

"So that's a yes to the horse farm?"

"Aye, cousin. I'll have to talk it over with T, but she'll love the idea." Aiden snapped out of his vision, flashing him a grin.

"Rose has already sent her everything on it, so I would say yes Tanya would be more than willing to move here."

"Sounds like the perfect place for Were 101, but don't tell Van I said it." Jake looked up at the window. Logan was glaring down at them. "As it is we're gonna be called wimps for putting off the inevitable. Logan's been watching us and after he catches sight of his wheels, Were boot camp will be a living hell."

"It was his own fault for paying more attention to Ang than on what Ness was up to. And now that she's on a tear about expanding her horizons, she'll be testing us more often. I'm not entirely in denial, but I was hoping that she would focus on something less dangerous than extreme action sports." Edward headed for the main entrance of the hospital.

 _Hunting is too simple for her now. Defying gravity on a board with four wheels while everyone shouts how bitchin she is was more than enough to draw her in. V's living proof of that and she fit in with them because most skaters embrace the differences in everyone. It's like a code that most follow. When Venus up and took off at like fourteen, skateboarding or any extreme fun was banned. Not that it mattered much we found a way around it and when it got too easy for us we quit and turned to rebuilding cars and stuff around the rez. She'll tire of it like I did and set her sites on something else._ Jake wasn't the least bit worried about Ness's latest passion.

"She needs to make friends. Matt and Gabe are good kids and family after Van marries Ang, so chill and roll with the punches."

 _You say that now, but wait until Matt starts taking all of her attention from you. Then we'll see how you roll with the punches. Believe me. It's not going to be as simple or cut-and-dried as you think, son. I experienced it firsthand._ Edward put on the surgical mask that an orderly at the main entrance was handing out.

"I agree that Ness needs to make new acquaintances. Matthew and Gabriel are well rounded boys and family. I have no issues with either of them. Matt saved Ness from harm. I am indebted to him for that. She's truly like her mother, drawn to ones like our kind. Matt and Gabe are no exception. Besides, a little healthy competition will do you a world of good." Edward said in a tone only their ears could hear.

"Matt isn't a shifter. Ang was clawed by Lyle that's what caused her to become like us." Jake was in denial.

"Lad, Angela's mother was a direct line to the original four. She would have shifted eventually, most likely after meeting Logan. Her lab results proved that and just to be on the safe side. Eli had the boys blood tested. Matt showed the most promising signs. Gabe is gonna be a late shifter, or not with twins it's hard to judge." Aiden burst his bubble.

"Carlisle gave them both a physical and ran the blood work himself to assure complete anonymity." Edward concurred as they stepped into the elevator. "Both of them have the DNA signature, it's only a matter of when and who first."

"She imprinted with me that's forever. I'm her Paris. Her Wolfe. Matt Weber, Were or not, can't get between us, because Best Friend or not. She's my Sprite." Jake said between his teeth, not liking what they were implying one bit.

"No one is saying any differently, Jake. Bella was mine and you still made a play for her. Why would Matt be any different about Ness?"

"It's not a given that it will happen years down the road, but a possibility. They've already forged a bond that will just grow over time." Edward said, tone serious.

"You won't be her only focus. How you handle it will be a great trial for you." Aiden put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll deal. But if the kid ever puts the moves on her. It's gonna take dental records to identify his body after I finish with him." Jake locked eyes with them, his face and tenor deadly serious.

"The same goes for you, Jacob. Though, she'll be the one putting the moves on you first. Ness is very much her mother's daughter. That's years from now." Edward growled back.

"Let's focus on today and worry about tomorrow when it happens." Aiden ended the chat, they were at Carlisle's office.

 _It really was her idea? You seriously didn't try anything? Not even once?_ Jake eyed Edward in disbelief.

 _She was very persistent and knew how to get what she wanted. As for the other question, not that it's any of your business. Yes, right after she broke it off with you. I saw how much she was hurting and was more than willing to give her anything her heart desired. She chose the wedding. Though the days and nights leading up to our wedding were hell on my resolve. We waited until our wedding night._ Edward answered honestly like father to a son.

 _In other words, Lad. You never stood a chance in hell with her. Just as Matt doesn't have a chance in hell with Ness. Soul bonding goes beyond imprinting and you have that with Ness. Just as Edward has that with Bella. Now enough about what was or could be. Focus on the now._ Aiden opened the door.

* * *

Next

Chapter Forty-nine

Venus


	49. Venus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Nessie was standing just inside, staring in hurt confusion up at Jake.  _Matthew is only a good friend. No one and nothing will ever come between the two of us. I'd never let that happen. You're my Paris. My Wolfe. Forever and ever. Never doubt that, Jacob. I may be just ten in this body of mine, but I know my heart and it belongs to you, like yours belongs to me. I'm not Momma. I'm my own person. Daddy's just being a dad and Aiden an Uncle. Soul mate trumps best friend every time. Trust in me and in us._

Tears pooled in her eyes. "I blundered everything so badly today and now you're upset with me too." She sniffled miserably.

 _I'm not angry with you, baby. Your Dad and Aiden just got to me for a while. I never even thought of a rival between us. I mean, who would even try to challenge me was always my attitude. Pretty asinine of me, huh. Matthew Weber's a good kid. I owe him big time for saving you today, so I'll be nice around him because he's a good friend of yours. I'm not used to sharing you with other boys, other than my pack brothers. And they're harmless and spoken for. This ought to be interesting and a challenge for me in the coming years. My Sprite. My Angle Mine. Forever and ever and even that isn't long enough for me. I do trust you always. It just dredges up stuff in my head and I forget myself for a while._ Jake scooped her up into his arms.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay, Nessie. Promise. Gabe and Matt were there and ya wanted ta hang with them. There's no crime in that. Those three needed a lesson in humility and will get what's coming to them for hurting the twins and nearly hurting you. Believe you me, a Youth Correctional Center is the safest place for them right now." He hugged her close.

Edward waited patiently for their touching moment to end before clearing his throat to get their attention. "May I please have my daughter. Touching moment aside, I need see that she's all right." His tone left no question that this was not a request.

Jake set her in his arms.

"Daddy, I'm really sorry." She set her hand on his cheek to gauge his emotions, giving him a show of what happened to ease his mind.

"She's fine, Eddie. Still a bit shaken up, but other than some minor bruising her resilience is on full, so she's no worse for wear." Logan said cryptically, one never knew who could be listening. "Young Matthew got the worst of it, but Dad's patching him up as we speak."

"Everyone else fairing all right in here?" Aiden strode towards the couch.

"We're all fine, Aiden. Not a spot of chicken pox to be seen on any of us. Can't speak for the ones down in quarantine though. Then again we've all got very quirky immune systems and they don't." V winked at him.

"Bella was upset for good reason. Those two witches were at their worst today, not unlike Mrs. Newton at the Olympic Outfitters store. Spreading vicious gossip about things they know nothing about. Making wild assumptions and accusations on nothing but lies and gossip." Angela, her temper still on slow boil, glared out the windows. "They deserve everything they get. It sickens me that I ever wanted to be one of them. Lauren, Declan, all of them are so evil and I didn't want to see it. Didn't see it until I befriended Bella…"

"Families with wealth and power particularly in small towns such as our own, see themselves as the ruling power, and for the most part believe they are above the law. Money can more often than not buy off local and state officials. Making them untouchable in their minds. Which is why their children and those who blindly follow them think they can do no wrong." Eli put the sermon he was working on down to address his daughter's frustration. "It's up to all of us to rise above it all and do whatever is in our power to change things for the better. For the town its citizens and the generations to come."

"That's hard to do when those families have controlling interest in this corner of the state. No one will stand up to the ones signing their paychecks. It's too much of a risk. I mean, to them it's worked this way for generations, why change it." V snorted, rolling her eyes.

"That, young lady, is also one of the drawbacks of living in a small town such as Forks. No one likes change, it frightens them, makes them nervous." Eli said, still trying to take in that this was Venus Storm perched on the arm of the sofa.

"Seriously, Mr. Weber. I'm still me, just all grown up." Shrugging, V snapped her gum. "I've taken the action sports world by storm going on six years. Forks and La Push should be cake compared to the Dew tour."

"Your attitude hasn't changed any, still so sure of yourself." Aiden, satisfied that Bella was napping peacefully, focused on Venus. "Are the multiple piercings, vibrant pixie cut, and heavy face paint for show or who you feel you need to be?" He reached out to touch her face. She was the daughter of his heart and he had missed her terribly. "How is it even possible?"

This man was in her eyes her father, so she was straight with him. "I don't know. This image has been me for so long now that shedding my alter ego to be just Venus and not V. X-Games, Dew Tour, Olympic champion is gonna be really hard for me to do, Aiden…" Her voice shook with emotion.

Aiden held open his arms and she flew into them. "Come here, baby. Aiden will make it all better again. I promise." He crooned soothingly, as she broke down in his arms.

_You've had a time of it as well haven't you, sweetheart. You should've come home if you were this conflicted over your chosen path. Your room is always there for you at the main house or Logan's retreat. You pushed yourself too hard proving that you could best the boys. Now it's taken a toll on you. You're burned out. The sport you love isn't fun anymore. Baby brother's growing up and you're missing it all. It's not just you now there's a whole pack in La Push, which the tribe honors and respects. Working at that camp this summer, meeting the Weber twins, hearing about Forks. Got you homesick for the reservation. You've made your mark in the world, just like you said you would. Now you've come home to give back to the next generation and generations to come._

_Running back would have meant failure. I left here as a teenager to find the answers the Elders knew squat about. I felt caged in La Push, not being able to share my secret. Getting grounded because my parents believed I was running wild, sneaking out with random skater boys. It was stifling. I had to leave. Sam, Rach, Becca, and Leah tried to get me to tell them what was up with me, but I thought they'd freak out, so I kept clear of them all._

Everyone in the room who could listen in was completely focused on her.

_The night I left, my parents ambushed me in my room. I was getting sent to a Seattle all girls school. They'd sent my transcripts to them and I'd got in on my grades alone. It was best for me to focus on the future and not on my love for skating. This private preschool would prepare me for college…blah, blah, blah. So I glowered at them until they left the room. I was already set to leave._

_Brady was almost five, but so in tune to me. The little guy stared at me, eyes so sad, arms hugging his wolf plushy. I knelt down in front of him with my own old friend and told him to take care of her for me. That as long as he had her I would be watching over him. He crawled into my arms, hugged me. Whispering how much he'd miss me, but he knew that I had to go. I told him to be strong and then after tucking him back in, left my life on La Push behind me. No note either. I just left. I was so angry with them for not trusting me. I put them through hell and now I'm back to put those pieces back together again. I need to._

"Brady and Collin kept that big of a secret from all of us, even after they shifted?" Jake's mouth dropped open.

"After you vanished the rez went into a kind of lockdown fun wise. Skateboarding became taboo. They destroyed the skate area that you and Sam made, so we wouldn't have big dreams of our own. We rebelled of course, but then after mastering it got bored and moved on. They searched for you. Put your face on milk cartons. Plastered fliers up and down the coast. Charlie made it his mission to find you. Mark too until one day the two of them just stopped searching. It had been four years and not so much as a trace of you. Brady was happy, always chattering to your…No frickin way…!"

"I gave him my plush wolf for a reason, so he and I would always be together. Brady and I share a link, always have. Whenever he'd get angry, scared, lonely, or even happy about something he'd hold onto that plush wolf and tell me all about it." V winked at Jake, icy blue eyes warm now not sad at all.

"I won my first X-game gold on his eighth birthday. I dedicated it to him too. I was eighteen, so I made a call to Uncle Mark using a friends phone. Telling him that I was fine and to give my parents a message. No one kidnapped me. I left to find my place. A spiritual journey, not unlike what our ancestors had done. I wasn't homeless. Had finished school, so I wasn't a dropout either. I needed to follow my path, my dream. And to tell Brady I loved him and Happy Birthday. I'd lost that feeling for my parents the day they lost their trust in me. I'm shocked the message even hit home. Just happy that they seemed to have loosened up with Brady. He's a good kid."

"Uncle Derek moved his law office to Port Angeles six years ago. He specializes in juveniles and lives for helping troubled kids stay on the right path. Aunt Maddie got her degree in psychology and works with the kids at the Mental Wellness Center. Brady for the most part is given a long leash, but he break his tether more often than not. Him and Collin both do. We thought his shrine to V Raye was his way of dealing with you being gone. Guess not. To him you've never left." Jake shrugged.

"Sam, Rach, and Leah are gonna lay into you. You know that right? Sam didn't handle shifting at all. Emily Young got hurt because of that. You were the first to change and none of us had a clue."

"I've been shifting since my thirteenth birthday. I asked Old Quil about it. He patted me on the cheek and said that our histories speak only of male tribal shifters, never of any female. So I figured it all out on my own. Skateboarding was my outlet to release all of that energy. When I was climbing the walls, I'd sneak out at night and patrol the forest. I loved being a wolf, but then I was afraid to tell anyone except for Brady. He saw me shift back one morning, after he'd had a bad dream. The little guy always searched me out instead of our parents, even at that age he knew not to tell my secret. Our secret just between us. Well, eventually Collin too, but that was when they were older and Brady needed ways of checking in with me."

She arched a multipierced eyebrow at Edward, he was grinning at her. "What?"

"Nothing, I just think there's a great deal more that you aren't telling us. Aiden and Logan think of you as theirs. Bella was ten so Logan still her shadow. Lily would have been the only one able to search for you and I would imagine that you were a pain in the arse to find…" Edward said casually, arching a brow at Logan.

"Bella was on a holiday road trip with Renee to see some ball of string or whatnot. Trips of that nature were their thing." Logan shrugged. "I found peace during those times. The fates let her be free of the jinx at least trouble wise. She was always adorably clumsy. I got a call from Lil's about this the brat there being off on her own in the wild for three months. Since I was headed to the ranch and she had tracked her to Utah would I be a good boy and bring her to the Double C." Logan grimaced.

"She didn't warn me that the little pain was gonna be a bitch to bring in. I'd never lost a lost one and wasn't gonna let the brat tarnish my flawless record. V had been on the wild side, having survived in the wild for three months to avoid detection."

"You shot me." V sulked.

"You tried to attack me and it was a tranquilizer rifle. I'd tracked you for half of my vacation. I wasn't gonna spend a second more in the wilds when I had other things waiting for me at home." Logan muttered darkly that had not been one of his happier memories.

"I woke up strapped to a hospital bed with an IV in my arm. You were reading a little girl a story, while she cuddled contently in your arms. Everything was so weird. I hadn't been human for three months and didn't like being back to my normal self." V wrinkled her nose.

"You were a hairsbreadth from being a wolf for the rest of your life."

"Three months…" Jake's eyes bulged. He'd been a wolf for nearly two. "Ya mean there's a time limit?" He managed to choke out.

"Depending on age, lack of training, temperament, mental health. Yeah, Jake. There's a limit of how long a Were can remain in animal form. You aren't meant to not phase back. It's hell on your body. You were lucky that you had the pack to keep you grounded. V was alone and be the looks of her hadn't been prepared for living in the wilds. She was hostile because the other predators around her knew she was weak and she got into several skirmishes…"

"I'd tangled with a mountain lion and won. I healed fast, so it wasn't bad. I kept seeing Lil in my dreams and she was leading me to the ranch. I'd gotten bitten by a snake hours before Logan found me. I was in pain that's why I attacked him. He had a rifle. I'd run into hunters before. Seriously bad dudes, got grazed when I was back in La Push. Everything about you screamed dangerous, so I bolted. It was snowing in the mountains. I figured that would slow you down." V rolled her eyes. "Sneaky bastard was always one step ahead of me."

"Well, brat. I was on a timetable and roughing it was not gonna happen. Mom wanted you on the ranch. You were in rough shape and I promised a little angel that I'd be home for Christmas." Logan playfully patted her spiky vibrant head. "Just curious. Do you skewer yourself daily and is there any place you haven't pierced, tattooed, or painted?"

She made a face at him. "They aren't real piercings, it's all part of my image. I only have one tat on my shoulder and that's a symbol of my tribe. The hair washes out to raven black. I've been V Raye forever. I don't know how to be Venus Storm or even if I can." She stared miserably up at him.

"Kiddo, the two are the same. You are vibrant with or without the theatrics. You hide behind it like a shield, thinking no one can see who you are. We're here, little sister. Aiden, Lily, and I will be here for you whenever you need us, because we're here to stay." He hugged her fiercely.

"You've got my full support too." Angela smiled.

"Good because my homecoming is going to be heart wrenching for everyone. Except for Brady, he'll be over the moon." She sighed, she always felt safe in his arms.

"You've got me too. I'm in your corner and so will my pack. Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin, Brady, and Lori will back you up with whatever support you need. Leah's six months pregnant with twins, but still my second, she'll be nice. I think. Dad, Sam, Jare, Paul, and the others will have to deal." Jake saw her as a big sister, now one of his own, and wanted her to know it.

"Your pack, huh? Well, Chief Jacob, where do I sign up to join your merry band of followers?" Venus turned from Logan to flash Jake a grateful smile.

Jake rolled his eyes, scrubbing the back of his neck like he did when he was embarrassed. "Dad's chief. I'm still his heir. There's no sign up sheet. You're my big sister and will always have a place in my pack. No matter what goes down remember that, all right."

"Spoken like a true Chief."

"Sure, sure, whatever, Edward." Jake desperately wished to change the subject. "So, uh, Logan. What's your take on everything that's been going down at the hospital?"

Edward chuckled. "All right, son. But it's true, you are one hell of a leader."

* * *

 

Next

Chapter 50

Not my car


	50. Not my car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

_Magic is definitely at play. Cain must be furious about what happened with Ness._ Logan arched a brow at him. "Why so curious?"

"I'm going to see if there is any update on Matt." Edward wasn't going near the subject. Bella was fine, as was Ness. He wasn't an idiot, Jake had started it, so he could break the news about Van's car.

 _Eddie. Fred's keeping us in the know. What's with you. You're thinking of the Chinese alphabet backwards._ Logan blocked the doorway. "Sit down. Bella should be your focus and Ness is napping in your arms."

"Dad and I will see if there's news." Angela frowned at the two of them. "Behave. This is a hospital, if you're gonna fight take it somewhere else."

"We're not going to fight, darlin. Isn't that right, Eddie?"

"I have no quarrel with, Van." Edward shrugged, his mind on translating the Koran in French.

"I said Cain. I mean, who else could it be?"

Jake was thinking everything in his native tongue. Aiden was going over every alphabet he knew. They were hiding something big.

"None of us, because we were nowhere near this place of healing when the chaos ensued. We were on our way from a previous meeting, regarding a threat to the family. One that resulted in the swift, but warranted justice, sans one tormented young man. He was given clemency and sent to the Double C to heal." Aiden said cryptically.

"Cause or no cause. Everyone involved got what was coming to them. Why worry about the source?" Venus didn't see what the big deal. "Magic, karma, wrath of God finally coming down on them. Who really cares. No one else has gotten sick or had their cars flattened. Just them."

"Let's go, Dad. I need get my camera bag, so I can cover this for the paper. Larry will never forgive me if I don't." Angela held out her hand. "Keys."

Van gave them to her. "Babe, I can get it for you…"

Three minds went into panic mode major. Yet their eyes and faces gave nothing away.

"Stay put." She growled when he opened the door for her. "Dad's checking on the twins. I'm going alone to get what I need for my story. Bella and Ness are sleeping, so be nice while we're gone."

Eli wisely said nothing, as he left the office after his fuming daughter.

Logan shut the door, perplexed as to why his angel was suddenly so pissed at him. He scratched the back of his neck, eyeing the three remaining men in the room. "If it isn't Cain that leaves Trouble and why would anyone wish to add that to the mix? It'd be like handing a loaded gun to a toddler and saying have fun. Try not to kill anyone while you're at it. She's got enough on her plate already, adding that to the mix is a disaster of monumental proportions just waiting to happen."

The three of them still didn't waver in their thoughts.

"For the baddies, maybe. Not us or innocent bystanders. So why let it bug you, Van?" Venus tuned into Jake's mind and it clicked. They knew something else that Bella had done and it involved Van somehow.

"Today it's been everyone she's furious at…" His eyes widened.

Jake had slipped and he saw his car.

"My car…" He whimpered like a baby, dropping down into a chair, burying his face in his hands.

Two pairs of eyes glared at Jake.

"I'm sorry. I'm not as good at this as you are. It's hard enough keeping Van at bay, but the V added to the mix and my control slipped." Jake eyed them guiltily.

"What's done is done." Edward set Ness next to Bella.

"I'll call Emmett. Rose should have something suitable. Though, four tires is a bit of a quandary. Particularly, when the four in question seemed fused to the parking lot." He walked over to Carlisle's desk phone and dialed home.

 _Shut up! She melted his tires to the asphalt! I've heard of fiery tempers, but that's extreme._ V couldn't believe her ears.

"Guys, none of it was his fault. Nessie was on a mission and ended up having a blast with Gabe and the other kids. Her spill wasn't Logan's doing, he was already taking down Dylan and Kyle. Dec's got some skill on a board, because his Daddy paid big bucks for a fellow skater of mine's private tutelage. He tried to get me to bite, but I don't cater to spoiled brats and their friends. Ness underestimated his will to give back some of what she'd been serving him. Matt's been dealt Dec's revenge before, so that's how he knew where to be to catch Ness."

 _Nessie will be a fully grown young woman in five years. She was born a year ago September tenth and was five at six months-old. She's our little miracle. We fabricated the adoption story for appearances sake. Bella had her in a little under a month. She and I were the first vampire/human to ever marry. Having Ness killed her, but thanks to Jacob amending the treaty I was able to save her. Ness has never been given a tether. Bella calls her the most intelligent, independent, kid in the world. Which isn't a mother's boasting, but very true. She's ten going on one hundred._ Edward put the phone back on its cradle.

"Alice was prepared for such an emergency. Four new tires are in the back of Em's Jeep and the pit crew should be working on it as we speak." He eyed Venus worriedly. She was stunned speechless, staring down at Bella and Ness.

"Was I mistaken in entrusting you with our secret?"

"Nah, that's a natural reaction to Nessie's origin, it takes time to sink in." Jake walked over to the window and looked down at the parking lot.

Em, Jazz, and Ben were taking in the damage to Van's car. "I think our brothers are gonna start crying in a second. Em can't budge it. Is that even possible? I mean, he's like a walking Hercules."

"She fused it to the parking lot!" Logan flashed over to the window. "It wasn't my fault! She was already miffed about Karen Newton. Those boys made her see red."

"Bury them. We'll find housing and lend support to Mike, but they have crossed the line for the final time!" Edward read Logan's thoughts on what had been said at Newton's and lost it.

No one would question that he was a deadly predator or what was his prominent race. Everything about him screamed Vampire. For about a half a minute then he turned ashen and bolted for his father's private bathroom.

* * *

 

"Does that happen a lot?" Venus asked warily, her heart had yet to remove itself from her throat. Edward in a fury was terrifying, yet stunning to gaze at.

"Daddy tends to be a grouchy lion regarding anyone slandering his family, more so if it pertains to Momma or me. Rory my unborn baby sister doesn't like it when he roars. It spooks her and she relays that to him by making him physically ill. Jake calls it worshiping the porcelain god." Nessie yawned, carefully sitting up so as not to awaken her mother. She patted the spot beside her.  _Please sit. I know it's all very overwhelming, but I can make things quite clear if you let me._

Venus sat beside her. Brady had told her all about Nessie's other way of communicating, so she relaxed her mind. "Maybe the cliff notes version. We've got all the time in the world for the epic."

"So you know about my touch do you. Good then it will be less of a shock for you when it starts." She settled on her lap, turning to glance at Bella. Her Momma was stirring, she'd see to her Daddy's needs.  _Wolfe. Momma's waking up. Try to keep the peace, while I get V up to date._

 _Uncle Aiden, Daddy and Momma are going to be in need of their green tonic soon_.  _Perhaps, Momma can wish some. I must educate Venus on the family history while her mind is still calm. It will be an emotional mess after tonight, more so if she doesn't know what's been._  Ness made sure chaos would not ensue before she began.

 _I've got it handled, angel mine. You catch V up._ Jake prayed he wasn't lying.

 _Princess, please help my girl. I'll see to it that they receive their tonics._ Aiden had just left Edward and was back to check on Bella.

"It's okay, Little Bit. I'm resigned to this latest curveball that life's thrown at me. Ian's arrived and surveying the damage. Weak eyes can't fathom reality, so all they can see are four flats." Logan reassured her with a pained smile.

 _Uncle Logan, I feel I owe you something, as this is my fault. You've been pondering Daddy's remark about another feather incident and have been since Momma's pillow fight with Daddy. Well, I was created as a result of it. It was either the pillows or Momma. He chose to bite the pillows. I only know that, because I secretly read their journals._ Nessie focused on only Logan's mind.

 _Enough said, Angel face. Your secret's safe with me. He was protecting your Momma, got it._ Logan cleared his mind, thinking only of his car. Bella was narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him and he didn't want itchy pox or a nasty rash. Worse yet his car squashed flat.

Nessie was now satisfied that all was right in the office and was focused entirely on showing Venus what she'd missed.

* * *

 

"I'm going to check on Edward." She sat up too quickly, causing her head to spin and her stomach to roll. "Or I might join him…" She gasped.

"Easy, Lass. It'll pass. Just lie back for a bit until your system rights itself again." Aiden gently made her lie back down.  _Edward is fine. He took his tonic and stepped out to tweak the hospital CCTV camera footage._

 _Good idea. There's one on a light near Van's crippled car. No sense taking any chances._ Jake handed Bella the tonic that appeared on the desk. He nearly dropped it when he saw how much the triplets had grown. "Drink up, Bella…Whoa, no wonder you're off balance. They, uh, kinda grew."

"They grow while I sleep. I am carrying three ya know. It's not nice to gawk at me like that, Jake." Bella, her hand soothingly massaging her belly, finished her tonic.

"You weren't that…I mean, this morning at breakfast it wasn't so obvious like it is now. Instead of swallowing half of a bowling ball, it looks like…" Jake didn't know if that big of a growth spurt was good for her or not.

"Jake, I'm fine. This is nothing like Ness. No worried, okay. I'm on a six moth or less time table and there are three in there. Stuff like this is gonna happen. Edward is gonna be a bear about what I can and can't do until the babies are born. Driving's out. He'll say it's too dangerous. Hunting will be boring. He'll do all the work. Anything except for walking, swimming, or yoga is out. What if I take a tumble…" She got up and hugged him, muttering her woes against the soft cotton t-shirt he was wearing.

Jake gently wrapped his arms around her. "We'll think of fun ways to keep you from being bored silly. Promise."

"I've got Gran's hope chest to explore. I haven't had time to look at everything inside it."

"What a brilliant notion, Lass. Everything you need know about your heritage is there for you to discover. Like your magical side…" Aiden saw that as a means of introducing her to magic.

"Magical side?" Brows drawn together she turned around to frown at him. "What does that have to do with me?"

"More with an aftereffect to getting gone your trouble jinx…" Jake was honest with her like always. "But it's only a guess, nothing confirmed or anything."

"Oh crap…" Bella's heart started racing, as she bit down on her lip. "The tree. Mrs. Mallory and Mrs. Stanley losing their voices. The outbreak of…it was me?" Bella watched all three of them, their eyes said it all.

"Are they crazy! My hormones are on overdrive and my moods are crazy ridiculous. Giving me magic is like telling me to defuse a nuke with one minute left on the timer! I thought those nasty women needed to have a taste of misery. Wished all of it on them…" She gasped, eyes as wide as saucers, remembering Van's car, her dark thoughts, and raced to the window.

_See! Van's car is proof this is so not a good idea! I was in a temper over Ness. My wish was so clear in my head like with the cars in the Ambulance Zone. Lauren's mom running her big fat mouth off at me had me wishing for her to shut up. The same happened with Jess's mom. My control was slipping. I wanted to hurt them so badly. I only wished misery on the guilty ones, not on anyone else. Damn it! I'm a new born! Magic is so not a good idea!_

"Your poor car…I'm sooo sorry, Van. You love it so much and now it's ruined!" She burst into tears. "I don't have a clue how to reverse it either!"

 _Ian's already on it. He'll sort it all out. Now that the shock's worn off, I'm astounded by what you accomplished. Fusing my tires to the asphalt is some powerful magic wielding and you did it without even knowing it._ Logan took her into his arms to soothe her.

"I'm not angry, baby sister. No one is the least bit upset. They got their just desserts. I should have given you a little warning that Ness was on a skateboard. I figured you and Eddie were busy and she was enjoying her playtime with the other kids."

 _I fused the tires to the ground!_ She bolted for the bathroom.

"Who is it that I have to give a serious beating to?" Edward growled from the doorway. "Jake. Best man or not that was mine to tell her, not yours." He closed the door behind him, eyes severe.

"I didn't say anything until Aiden. She was starting to freak out the way she does when she wants answerers. All I said was it may or not be magic…" Jake said in his defense. "She started talking about her Gran's memory chest and Aiden suggested she bone up on the magic side of her heritage."

"Here. I downloaded that before I erased the footage. I'll see to my wife. I felt her frustration, so I knew she was awake. Did you call her fat?" Edward, eyes meeting Jake's over the monitor, connected the flash drive to Carlisle's laptop.

"No. I'd never do that. It's just that when she woke up, she got dizzy and queasy. And now she's showing more than when I saw her this morning at breakfast." Jake sighed in frustration, throwing his hand up in defeat. "It panicked me, okay! She wasn't pissed about it, just sulking about being grounded from everything fun until the babies were born. That's when she thought about her Gran's chest…"

"Grandfather Ian and Grandmother Kira told us what to expect. The babies grow while she's sleeping. There are three, so it's only natural for her to be visually blossoming like she is now. They are still on schedule, nothing is wrong, son. Try not to let it panic you so much, all right." He turned the laptop to face them. "Bella needs me. Please do enjoy the show and think of ways that we can make all of their lives a living hell as you do." He flashed off to the bathroom to see to Bella.

* * *

 

Ian appeared in Carlisle's office. "I've sent them both home. Jake, the keys to the Vanquish are in your pocket, when Ness is finished I want you to take her home. Logan, your car righted itself, so sulking is no longer necessary. Aiden, your new residence is perfect for your needs. The daughter of your heart will need its sanctuary in the weeks ahead. Though, her champion will try to protect her, only time can mend the trust broken no long ago. Your stance, Young Jacob, will cause tension between yourself and several loved ones. You see through clear eyes, they are clouded by what was.

"Sam, Leah, and Rach…"

"Paul and Jared will be conflicted, but yes those that you have spoken will not be as forgiving as Venus's parents will be. Sam will have his venting and then all will be well…"

"I'll handle it.

"We'll handle it, little brother. Venus was shunned, so she left where she would be welcomed. Their closed minds pushed her away long before she ever left." Logan add his bit.

Though his focus was on the screen in front of him CCTV camera's didn't have volume, but then he could read lips. All of Bella's magical high jinx was more than warranted. "I second Eddie's wish to bury them!" He snarled through his teeth.

"You must replace what you take from the town and it's people. Change management in some cases. Build a means of recreation and escape. Aiden has something similar at the Double C. Bella wishes to build them a new library, as the one here is paltry and entirely inadequate for community use. Show them compassion and fairness and Forks will be prideful once more, like La Push today." Ian was still in full King mode.

"Spoken like a true King. Shall we bow, your majesty or are family not obligated to pay homage?" Aiden drawled sarcastically, then did an exaggerated bow.

"Sorry, it's been a long day. Days like this one make it difficult for me to shed my tenor of authority. Mortals can be the most aggravating of creatures." Ian sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. "I sorted out Santiago before dealing with Bella's little mishap here…"

"Ian, there is no guarantee that he'll ever be right again, perhaps it would have been best to honor his request…"

"The guy was in really rough shape when we left. Begging you to kill him and send him to hell where he belonged." Jake frowned.

"None of his crimes were of his own doing. He was a loyal soldier. The lost one of Gypsy lore. Betrayer of his own kind. Not by choice, because Aro wanted another addition to his collection. No. I freed his mind of it all. Granted him leniency. Cured him of all but for his natural born abilities by blood, not venom. I sent him to the ranch to heal." Ian sat down next to Ness and V, laid his head back, and closed his eyes.

"The Volturi will be hunted. They will feel the terror of being the prey. Marcus and those loyal to him shall be given the cure. Those vile and beyond will be hunted until they are no longer a memory."

* * *

 

Next

Chapter 51

At first sight


	51. At first sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

The door to the office opened. Fred and Carlisle stepped inside.

"The surgery went flawlessly. Matthew is in recovery with his brother. Both will make full recoveries." Carlisle arched a golden brow at Logan. "Angela wasn't with Eli. Did she and Bella step out?"

"No. Angela's covering the chaos for the paper. Bella and Eddie were sent home by Ian." Logan answered. "Good news about the boys though."

"The triplets aren't being kind to either of them, so I sent them home away from the cause of it all." Ian, monitoring what Ness was showing Venus, opened an eye to look them. "Magic, even warranted causes havoc on those around ones targets. Focused it can leave innocents alone, but one has to be clear minded to focus, our Bella was anything but. It's astounding that even with her mind in chaos over Nessie's near miss that she was able to center it on her targets alone. No novice should have been able to wield their power subconsciously with such accuracy. Then after realizing her actions reverse the magic she cast on Logan's prized possession by her will alone."

"Carlisle, this explains the cause to what's occurring down in the ER. Only those who have crossed her or the family are being infected." Fred took Ian's announcement in stride. Living on the ranch he'd seen it all, so this didn't shock him in the least.

Carlisle walked quietly over to his desk and sat down for the first time in hours. He took a deep calming breath.

"Bella, by sheer will alone unbeknownst to herself, caused the events that have befallen my hospital this afternoon?"

He steepled his hands in front of him, azure blue eyes grave with worry. "Ian. Bella's pregnancy has intensified her moods. Now is not the time to bestow upon her any new gifts. This afternoon more than proves that."

"Isabella's gift of magic is hardly new. She's always had it, but has never wished to tap into her power until today. Will is key in wielding magic. Her temper drew on her pixie side, but her moral compass or fairy side kept all innocents out of the line of fire." Aiden turned the laptop around, so that Carlisle could see what had gone down. "As is proven in the CCTV footage captured both inside and outside of the hospital."

"It's like this. We think that he, as in Cain. Tried to cure her jinx and by doing that activated her magical side. I'd say it was a half ass attempt, cuz now only the bad guys are effected by her curse. Don't get me wrong that's a plus for us, but she's still not gonna be happy about any of this. Edward was freaking out at first, but then Aiden talked him down, so it's all good. I mean, what's happening to those jerks is nothing compared to what we all wish to do to them and can't, so let them all suffer." Jake hoped those bitches would suffer endlessly for the tripe they spewed about Bella and Ness.

"The ER is on lockdown. My hospital is closed to anyone in need of medical assistance. The CDC are descending on us as we speak, meaning I'll miss my daughters party for it will be midnight before everything here is sorted out." Carlisle poured himself a glass of water and downed some pain medicine for his tension headache.

"The plan is to transport them all to Seattle West, but we're still going to be on lockdown until the ER is sterilized and the Hospital is given the all clear. We were lucky that the CDC's head epidemiologist is here on vacation. Alex Frost had it all organized in less than an hour. He seems like a nice guy, not nearly the egotist that all of us were bracing for." Fred was trying keep with the conversation, but the vibrant vision with Ness had him intrigued.

"If Alex is here then, so is Sabine. They are by far the best in the world." Carlisle could easily work with two old friends. "Our hospital is well equipped with state of the art equipment, but Sabine prefers a fully staffed lab to do her work in. Alex is bound to see the sign. Though, I'm not entirely certain how Charlie will react to him. He was the man who gave him the runaround when Bella was carrying Ness and during the burning period."

"Charlie will deal. He's over that." Jake shrugged, like they needed even more omni-powerful guests to add to the mix. "Are they like Were, Vamp, Pixie, Fairy, or what?"

"Alex and Sabine are both Watchers that moonlight as human scientists. They're in place to prevent the exposure of our world. Incidents like this on are their specialties. Dad, how did you manage to keep them at bay or to go along with your plan? Those two are sticklers about the rules." Logan asked curiously, it had been something he'd been wondering about for the past year. Yeah, he'd been assigned to them, but Bella being with child would have sent out warning signals.

"Cain called them off, as did I. You were already in place. The tenor between packs was near breaking point. Carlisle's friends or not, neither of them would have stood a chance against her protectors. Once Alex knew the facts. Bella was mine and they were of both royal houses, he and Sabine were both willing to play along."

"I wondered why the two of them agreed so easily…" Carlisle's eyes grew furious as he watched the scenes play out on the screen. "Ian, will they be able to set them right again?" He asked a little too softly, his accent prominent because his temper was on the rise.

"That all depends on my granddaughter."

"Boy, are they in for a long wait. Bells is beyond pissed at them. Maybe is a week or two she'll ease off, but now not a chance in hell." Jake said between his teeth.

"They deserve to rot after the shit they pulled in the ER. Let them enjoy hell for a good long while." Venus growled, opening stormy ice blue eyes.

"Chicken pox seems like a suitable start to their misery." Nessie, eyes fierce, opened nearly black brown eyes. Her momma was upset again. Rory had whimpered in her head that she was scared, then the boys. None of this was satisfactory at all.

"I've rendered my findings to my superiors. Trust me, princess. They are all going down. Quarantine will be heaven by the time I'm finished with them." Logan promised.

"Good." She turned her attention to Ian. "Don't be mad at Momma, Grandpa Ian. I made a mess of things…"

"No one is angry at Bella, precious. Her actions were all warranted. I came here to see if either of you needed me." He cuddled her in his arms. "There is no crime in having fun, Nessie. Those three miscreants are bad seeds."

Nessie explained what had happened making the mistake of adding that skating was just as euphoric as the motorbike that she had taken for a spin. She bit down on her lip. Carlisle's face for just a moment looked menacing, down right thunderous like one would think of Zeus. Then his professional demeanor was back in place, only his darkened midnight blue eyes gave any sign that he was far from pleased at her antics as of late. Ian, Fred, and Aiden were displeased too.

Jake having already had his ass flamed by nearly every male member of the family wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Cripes…" She whimpered before finishing at lightning speed.

"She's sick on a skateboard. Those three douches didn't like getting served by a ten year-old girl. I mean, seriously they should have built an indoor community center, but then it was designed to pacify the Mayor's kid. No thought of safety at all and with the trio using it as their own personal skateboard roller derby. I'm shocked that someone hasn't been crippled by now. All the safety gear in the world can't save a skater from getting seriously hurt and to make it worse there are no rules posted anywhere for the kids to follow." V spoke her mind on the subject.

"I see." Carlisle had a great deal to think about. Nessie's rebellion for one. Her new love for action sports was rather frightening. Nonetheless, this young woman's suggestion seemed promising. Two serious injuries warranted change. Rules had to be put into place to prevent other altercations. "Perhaps, you can draw up a proposal of what you feel is needed and I shall see if we can bring it to fruition, Miss…?"

"Carlisle, I would like you to meet Venus Raye. My daughter and action sports skateboarding and snowboarding champion." Aiden smiled proudly.

"I know there is far more to this than that and I wish to know the entire story. Mark mentioned that Bella, Ness, and his niece had all been cleared. Would that niece happen to be Miss. Raye?" He fixed them both with a look that demanded answers.

"It's like this…" Venus filled him in on her life story. His eyes though gentle could make the hardest criminal confess.

"You could have succumbed to any number of injuries. Fourteen! Thank the creator, Logan found you and got you safely to the ranch…" Fred's baritone shook with emotion, his eyes fierce. He glowered down at her. "Of all the foolish, stubborn, arsine… "

Venus's eyes sparked glacial fire. "I never asked your…" She forgot her name. What planet she was on. Hell, the whole room melted away the second her eyes locked with his. And the spark! Oh, boy, the spark!

Fred was shaken to the core. The feeling of love for this feisty spitfire nearly brought him to his knees. The spark between them was like nothing he'd ever imagined. Protect. Nurture. Love. All had new meanings. The universe had dissolved and reformed itself around them. She was his everything. It was no wonder he'd reacted so strongly to her story. She was his life mate. "Marry me…" He growled hoarsely.

Jake grinned at Logan and Aiden. "He works fast. It hasn't even been five minutes yet."

Venus blinked up at him, her mind still on tilt from the imprinting. "Um…what?" she blinked, breathlessly.

"I wish to cherish you for all eternity. I shall be your champion against all those who seek to harm you. Be your safe harbor when you feel lost, sad, or angry with the world. I will endeavor to love you for all eternity. You my vibrant star are my everything. Marry me." He got down on one knee, took her trembling hand in his, and kissed it.

Her heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst out her chest. "I'm game if you are…Ditto on all that too. Wow, you're even hotter than in my dreams. More like a hunky Hercules. A name would be nice…Doc?"

"Alfred Powers, but I go by Fred. Logan found me as well and I came to call the Double C my home. Though, my circumstances weren't nearly as urgent when he found you in the wilds of Utah. I was trying to find my fit in the world that I'd been thrust into against my will. Where all that I'd known for the first twenty-four years meant nothing. I taught myself how not to prey on humans. I'm a Harvard Med-school, summa cum laude, graduate. Hurting anyone went against my moral compass. I'd shed too much innocent blood already, so hunting wild game was a welcome choice. Logan saw my golden eyes staring down at him from my perch in the tree I was hiding in…" Fred chuckled in remembrance.

 _Shut up! Seriously! Big brother was down and you didn't even lay a finger on him? What'd ya do? Shock him like Kate can do? Make them think they're blind like Zafrina?_ She easily linked with his mind, it was the only way she could talk. She was laughing so hard tears streamed down her face. "Aw, poor Van. Did Freddie's Eau de stink defense lay ya flat!" She crowed with mirth.

"Laugh it up, brat. No one except for Bells and Ness, as she can mimic gifts, can withstand Fred's defense at full strength. Not that he'd ever demonstrate that since you're his mate. But Eddie, Bells, Jazz, Esme, and Angela can all back me up on its effects to the senses. Lyle hated it, so it has it's uses. Werewolf, Were, Vamp, you name it will fall to their knees. Crawl. For all the good it does. He can project it a good mile, mile and a half." Logan's face flushed with temper and embarrassment.

"Count us in too. Jazz and Edward sicked him on us guys after we ribbed them about it." Jake wrinkled his nose in disgust, just thinking about it. "Hell of a defense though and man am I glad you're on Team Cullen."

"I need air. I'm gonna go find, Ang." Logan grumbled stalking out of the office.

* * *

Next

Chapter 52

You're back!


	52. You're back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Five minutes later.

"Venus!" Brady raced into the office with Sam on his heels. "You're really here! Like you promised!" He skidded to a stop behind Fred. "Shut up! You and Fred too? That's like all of us and now ya have ta stick, cuz he's workin here as an intern for the Doc."

"I 'm opening up shop here, baby bro." Grinning, she reached up to ruffle his hair. Not even daring to look at Sam standing there stunned. "Unreal, what are you now like six four or what? I hear Van's holding Were101 classes and I passed that when I was like fifteen…"

"Nah, ya had it down from the start. I was little, but I remember watching you when I pretended ta nap. You were like thirteen…"

"That's why you abandoned everyone who fricking gave a damn about you? Why you shut me out! You could phase and didn't trust your friends, who all swore a blood oath to be there for one another no matter what? That's Bullshit, Venus Raye!" Sam had snapped out of the shock of seeing her again and was now boiling mad, his eyes black with fury. "The council…"

Venus,tears burning in her eyes, angrily stated her life story to the one person who she loved like a brother. The one that she'd missed more than anything in the world.

"You still would have hurt Emily. Getting cross at Venus is not going to make the guilt go away. She left the only home she knew before that happened to any of you." Ness waited until she was finished to try and mediator.

"Calm down Sam, or I will do it for you. Venus set off on a spirit walk for her own wellbeing, as well as those she cared for. She left because her parents were washing their hands of her, at least in her eyes, and in doing so taking away everything that made her who she was for their own piece of mind." Fred got into a protective crouch in front Venus. His azure eyes opaque with leashed fury, but his tone a low growl.

"So that makes up for putting us all through four years of hell? Trust goes both ways. Aunt Sara. Did you even try talking to her! The hell if I was dealing with the deadbeat's crap or if I was a screwed up mess! I would have listened! Leah, Rach, Bec's all of us would have banned together and stopped them from shipping you off! Told them that you were the ice queen around guys who hit on you. Hell, we could have claimed that you were sleepwalking, but no you took the cowards way out! Shut down and left!" Sam lost it, roaring at the top of his lungs.

"And when you did they put us all of lockdown any and all fun ceased! No boards allowed. They demolished our creation, used it for a kindling. The skaterboys were all hauled in, but they never gave you up! I broke Manny and Tanner's noses for keeping your secret from me like I didn't have the right to know what the hell had gotten into you! Then I tore their hangout apart!"

"Sit!" Ian's face was thunderous. Lightning split the tree outside. Ominous thunder boomed, shaking the hospital, boiling storm clouds formed from every direction. Then poured buckets down on everyone from the Coast to Seattle. He mentally cast a charm so that unwanted ears could not hear what was being said.

"Enough! This is a public institution! Until one second ago these walls were not charmed to prevent unwanted ears from listening! Venus committed no crime, Samuel Uley. Continue with this tirade and make no mistake, mortal will you forever be! She was even tempered. You were not and Emily was disfigured because of this. That was your doing and yours alone. Did you or did you not shut everyone out after you phased the first time?"

Sam was flattened against the floor unable to move anything but his head. "I didn't want anyone to know that I was a freak of nature. I couldn't risk losing control. Had to protect my tribe. Everyone was clueless, no one had any answers, not even the tribal council. I was in hell because I destroyed Leah…"Sam squeezed his eyes shut at that memory.

"Emily followed me that day, wanting to understand what was tearing me to shreds. I'd gone rounds with the deadbeat after he'd shown up drunk. Kicked his sorry ass off the rez. Leah, god…her eyes. The pain and betrayal. I couldn't explain anything to her that made any sense, Rach and Bec's were pissed at me too. It all bottled up inside me like when you shake up a pop bottle. Harry was beyond pissed that I'd destroyed his little girl. We got into it. I took off into the woods, before I phased and tore him to pieces. Em only wanted to help me and I couldn't control it…"He gritted his teeth.

"After that the elders clued in. That summer the Cullens arrived and I had a purpose, an answer, someone to blame for up ending my life. Shooting all of my dreams to hell by making it impossible to leave for UW like Rach. No. I had to live with the consequences of my actions. Emily was my world, even though I still loved Leah. A year later Paul and Jare both phased and I wasn't alone anymore…"

 _Dream, he isn't gonna hurt me. Sam has major abandonment issues._ V set her chin on Fred's massive shoulder, cool blue eyes peering down at Sam.

"Try that happening at an all girls school and then hate me for taking the only path left for me. I didn't know staying in shifted form for long stretches was taboo until I woke up in a private clinic with Van and Lori sitting at my bedside." V got off topic, something she did when she was flustered. "I owe Lori big-time for missing her big thirteenth. I got this choice art kit for her in Paris too…"

"Raye, why didn't you come back? That message you gave Mark about backing off to give to your folks was beyond cold even for you. And to do that on Brady's eighth birthday…" Sam locked eyes with her, their brother/sister bond gave him easy access to her mind.

"Brady knew! All this time and Collin too! How the hell did you...even after you…and nothing…" His eyes widened, swearing ripely. He gritted his teeth, as he continued to watch what she allowed him to see of her ten year spiritual journey from the rez.

"I ain't stupid, Sam. V was off limits to the pack. Collin and me only talked or thought of her in this form. I was close to getting her back and wasn't gonna screw everything by blowing her secret." Brady snorted, rolling his eyes like what planet are you from.

"She was the 'Ice' queen of the Skater world. I even had a montage of her on my wall. The commercials, video games, the Olympics, X-games, None of you saw through her alter-ego. She sent me loads of stuff under the guise that I was her number one fan. Well, I was cuz she's my sis. I thought all of you were in denial, cuz she'd made it just like she said she would."

Fred's body went ridged, his eyes narrowed, mouth set in a firm line. He could also clearly see everything like watching a home movie in her mind and the true reason for her retirement. "Carlisle. Venus needs an MRI done of her right leg…" His tenor serious, furious that she would take such risks with her body like she'd been doing knowing the consequences.

"Fred. I'm fine. It just aches like a bitch when the weather changes. My last gig this summer did a number on my knee and ankle. I called Lil's. She set me up at a posh private hospital to heal. I'd done it a shitload of times, always healed in a week. Never this bad though." She blew her bangs out of her eyes. "I made a special appearance for Make a wish yesterday, forgot my brace and…."

"Caused further damage to what you were supposed to stay off of for at least a few months. Healing factors are wondrous, but even they have a limit. And you went and showed off again today, putting even more of a strain on your injury." Fred's tone softened. He carefully scooped her up into his arms.

"Christ, Raye! What didn't you try. Were you trying to kill yourself or just out of your frickin mind! Out racing an avalanche on a snow board. Surfing ginormous waves. Free diving. Base jumping…" His eyes widened even more. "Skydiving. Mountain climbing. Baja, rolling your racer must've been heaven compared to racing a horse across the dessert. And you still managed to fit in your action sports career around all of it. Damn it, Raye. We're not invincible like ya read in the comics…" Sam broke off the link, seeing her hurt, in agonizing pain over and over again, yet never letting it stop her was killing him.

"Skateboarding and snowboarding had become work. I rebelled after the Olympics. Winning gold was enough for me and the media attention was driving me insane. I'd pushed myself past my breaking point, so I'd decided after I was all healed up to travel the globe. Never looked back until the wanderlust had run dry and I could compete again. I still kept up with my brand, so I wasn't completely out of the know. Sid would have had a coronary for real, instead of bitching that I'd be the death of him, as agents go he's the best." V babbled on nervously. Fred was gently prying her fingers from the door jam that she desperately had them dug into.

 _I'll say off it. I promise. Please, I already know what it's all gonna say. I blew out my knee, messed up my leg one to many times. And now my body's sick of healing it._ She whimpered shakily.

"Some things don't change. Doctors. Family, soul mate, or not spook her. Always have. She'll bolt at the first opportunity if you don't have someone guarding the door." Ian had freed him, and he was right at Fred's side helping him pry her other hand free.

"Doc Carlisle's the Best, Sis. He fixed Jake up after his accident. I'll come with ya if it's ok with the Doc." Brady had known about her bad leg, but not that it was serious enough to send her into a panic like this.  _It'll be okay, sis. Promise. All that matters is that they can help make you better. Fred's as stubborn as you are and Carlisle put Jake back together again after a newborn vamp crushed half his body._

"Venus, no one here is out to harm you. I'm very proficient at what I do. My knowledge of high metabolisms is extensive, as is my skill as a doctor. Do to my years of dedication to mastering my field. I am quite literally the best in the country, if not in the world. Jake was my greatest challenge and after his brilliant recovery, I have patched up his brothers as well." Carlisle's tone was calm and soothing, his blue eyes gentle and caring.

"He's the best no question. Doc's like a, uh…" Jake didn't really know how to put it into words. "I trust him with my life."

"Jacob, Edward sees you as his son. Esme and I see you as our grandson, and all your pack as our grandchildren as well. " Carlisle smiled warmly at Jake, giving his shoulder a light squeeze.

"Grandpa is without doubt your best shot at getting a full recovery. Dr. Trent Branson, renowned as he maybe, has nothing on him. He made my Wolfe all better and Seth too after Momma woke up cranky and went after my Paris for giving me a silly nickname. Pain and living with it, because you can endure it, is not helping you in the least. You've already reached the pinnacle of your sports career. Now it's become common place, no challenge. You're getting careless, because your mind wants you to move on to a new challenge. And that's why you got hurt, no focus. Resolve is all well and good, but without focus it's meaningless." Nessie's tone was soothing her darkened eyes hypnotic, as she looked up into V's own.

"Trent?" Carlisle walked over to his doctor coat and took out his phone. "Fred, get her settled in an exam room. Trent and I are old friends. I'll confer with him and have her records transferred here to me. Then I'll see how to proceed from there." He instructed, all the while dialing Trent's number.

"Trent?" Aiden was livid that one of his closest friends and Lily had hidden Venus's injuries from him. "Here's the deal, young lady. Cooperate or I will make certain your toys are all shipped to the ranch and I do mean everything. After Carlisle is finished and the results of your tests are in will determine if Sid and Nel send out a press release announcing your retirement. Trent and Lil should have told me what was going on. You should have." He said in a tone that left no arguments.

"You would have told me to come home." Venus sighed miserably, hating the look of hurt in his eyes. "I was determined to prove to the haters that I belonged up there with the best and wasn't gonna let nothing, not even a bum leg stop me. I knew the risks, was willing to go all in at every gig and I won damn it. When it went south, Doc B worked his magic and I was back on top again. I shrugged off his warnings to take it easy. I had Olympic gold in my sights. I was a big girl, running home to lick my wounds was failure in my eyes. I healed uber fast. This last time something was off, my leg was taking longer to heal, even Doc B was stumped. He ordered me off it for three months."

She bit down on her lip.

"I was going crazy with boredom, by week four. So I took the camp up on it's invitation and mentored campers for a month. My leg was feeling better. I could easily perform tricks on my board for an hour or two before it gave me grief. It was win, win and I loved working with the kids. Gabe and Matt had me rethinking my priorities. Brady was hinting that he really needed me back. His call from the ranch about Lori and the joy that I felt mentoring kids was more than enough for me to want to go back. Make things right again. Give back. I've already retired, Dad. Sid can't bring himself to make Nel write up an official press release."

"You were so damn proud of me and I didn't want you to know. You never missed a competition. Aiden, that meant the world to me. I kept up the façade afterwards until you left. Lil's saw through it, was going to tell you, but I begged her not to. Seeing me winning and happy made you smile. Hearing the repercussions would only make you worry and you had your hands full with the ranch. Logan was booked solid, so I never even thought about confiding to him. Truthfully, I didn't because he would of shot me in the ass with a dart and taken me back home. Lil's saw me as hers so I didn't have a chance in hell of snowing her, then she had to go rein in Logan and I had free rein for two years. I did manage to fit in your wedding to T. I mean, that has to count as some brownie points."

"You are mine. It's my right to worry over you and as for the ranch it practically runs itself. You'll make it up to me by recuperating at our new home. Avalon ranch is just what you need. It will give you solace when you need it, from La Push. Tanya will be overjoyed when I tell her you've finally decided to settle down." Aiden walked over and kissed her forehead. "I love you, sunshine. Please, indulge me and let Carlisle help you."

"I'm grounded, huh." Venus managed a weak smile. "Ditto, Dad."

"Aye, angel. But, it's for your own good. I'll make that call to Sid and have Nell pack up your lair in Malibu and send your things here to Avalon ranch." Aiden turned to Fred. "Take care of our girl. I'll be back in an hour so to check on her."

"Say hello to, T." Fred nodded, eyes fiercely protective. "She'll be my only focus. You have my word on that."

Aiden nodded then vanished.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter 53

She's finally home


	53. She's finally home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"Stop giving me that look. I'll be good. I just had a panic attack. I don't like MRI scans or closed in spaces. It's why I chose the beach and my place in Aspen." V rolled her eyes at Fred.

"Boys, I'll take it from here. Fred, put her down in the wheelchair. Ness, come along with me. I know that Carlisle will wish to check you over just the same for his own piece of mind and Venus would love the company." Sue, after seeing to Eli and his sons was finally free to check on Ness and her long lost niece. The Frost's were in full charge of the mess down in the ER. So she was free to focus on her granddaughter and niece.

"Sam, Charlie needs you. Brady will be fine here with Jake. Ian, Angela was outside by that tree, as were Mark and Charlie when you split it in two. He'll be wanting a word or two with you tonight at Bella's party." She eyed the remaining men.

"Behave." Sam kissed the top of V's head.

 _Welcome home. It'll be dicey, but we'll get through it. Leah's gonna cry buckets or snarl. Hard to tell, she's heavily pregnant with twins. Bec's married to a surfer world champion and living in Hawaii. Rach, not really sure how she's gonna act, but we'll deal. Emily will just hug you and cry buckets. We're expecting a baby in the spring. Your parents, well…your Dad is Dylan's lawyer, so he's here getting the heads up from Charlie and Mark. Your mom, as far as I know is still at the Wellness Center. Mark hasn't said a word about you to either of them yet. Brady came along with Paul, Jare, and me. He wanted to check on the Weber twins. I told him to wait for me to clear it with Charlie, but he bolted for the front doors. I gave chase and here we are._ He left to go back to work.

 _Dad always had this way of knowing, at least he did when I was a kid. I don't know if I hurt them too much when I left…_ Venus confided to Sam, as she gave her aunt a weak smile.

"Congrats, on marrying Chief Swan. Sorry about Uncle Harry. I sent you flowers. I would've come back then, but Brady said it was not a good idea with the unwanted company and impending war between rival tribes. I was kinda in Asia at the time, but I would have come back."

 _Venus, he will continue to stalk you. Lycan was father's worst creation and his deadliest. You are a challenge to him, no one has ever escaped him twice, let alone three times._ Ian recalled his other reason for checking on them. Lycan had gone off grid, as the mortals say, and that was never a good sign.

"Sue, a thousand pardons for my slip in control. Sam was throwing a tantrum and needed to be made to heel. Now, if you will all excuse me. I shall go set things right with my son, then have a quick chat with Logan about another matter that needs looked into. Jake and Brady will come with me until it's time for them to go home." Ian put his hand on each of their shoulders.

"Who the hell is this Lycan…" Jake growled just before they vanished.

* * *

 

"Fred. Would you please get me an update on the chaos downstairs. Dr. Gerandy has yet to page me, so it must be going somewhat smoothly. Nevertheless, I need you to inform Alex that I'm with a patient and trust Dr. Gerandy to hold things together in my absence. Trent is faxing and emailing me her most recent charts and lab results and I should be able to access them after I finish my initial examination. I'll want those brought to me in a half-hour or so." Carlisle needed as much calm as possible when dealing with a runner. Fred was not going to be able to rein in his concern or feelings towards his soul mate, so he assigned him busy work.

"Carlisle, she needs me…" Fred was torn. He didn't want to leave her when she was so vulnerable.

"I'm not going to leave her for a minute. Venus is like Momma, so all hovering about will do is make her even more antsy. Grandpa and Nana are the best." Nessie stared patiently up at Fred.

"I'll be fine. This is routine for me. I don't want you to worry or get into trouble either." Venus kissed his cheek.

"If you're sure…"

"Positive and while you're at it, could you check on the boys for me." She smiled bravely.

"As you wish," He bent to brush a kiss across her forehead, then after one last searching look, strode off to follow up on Carlisle's orders.

* * *

 

"Now, young lady, on a scale of one to ten what level of pain is your leg causing you?" Carlisle asked.

"If I allowed my mind to register it, I'd put it at about a twenty. But as long as I keep my mind focused on other stuff about it's at about eight or nine." Venus sighed resigned to her fate and was completely honest with him. "I tossed my meds. I don't like it when I can't think."

"That's understandable. However, your mind is focused on blocking out the pain more so than healing what is causing you to endure it." Carlisle nodded, as they slowly made their way to an exam room.

"I have my reasons for not wanting to be loopy. I can't let my guard down. The med's dull my senses. Slow my reaction time making me vulnerable and I hate that feeling of helplessness."

"Lycan Thorpe is a formidable adversary, but you're safe now. It's all right to let your guard down. Our family can handle anything or anyone who threatens one of our own." Nessie said seriously, when Carlisle closed the door to the examination room.

"I was ditching the press and Lord Pain in my ass. I'd just won my gold in Italy and was revved to take on the rest of Europe starting with the French Alps. Nastia Stavos, the daughter of one of my sponsors, offered me sanctuary at her villa. Fresh powder. Peace and quiet. Downtime. No one for miles and miles. I had it to myself. I'd finally be free to shift again. The moon was nearly full and I needed the release from the two week media hell that was the Winter Games. God, was I wiped-out. I didn't even sense that I was being set up by Lycan Thorpe." Venus grumbled, as she followed Sue around to put on one of those blasted gowns and then while she was at it her fake piercings, because no metal could go anywhere near an MRI machine, and that was yet to come.

"Nastia was his pawn, sent to lure his prize to him. I only remember getting into her flashy toy and then a sharp prick on my neck. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a posh bedroom straight out of the middle ages, with the coldest blue eyes watching me. Eyes I'd seen in a portrait from Lily's art collection. The eyes of her brother. I glared at him, wishing that I'd told Lil's where I decided to crash. His aura and arrogance annoyed me. I was caged. I hated it. The bastard had Lyle and as much as I hated the annoying prat. I couldn't leave him to be Lycan's snack. So I bided my time until all the pieces of my escape plan were in place. Nastia more than filled his primal needs, so I wasn't bothered in that way, thank god." She shuddered, not even caring that Sue had gotten a wash cloth to take the face paint off her face. Her aunt was determined to get a look at Venus minus her alter ego.

"I was his niece. Lily's little wonder, a pet. He wanted to know everything about Logan, Lily, and Aiden. I spun very convincing lies, all I had to do was wait until the time was right. On the first night of the full moon I used my collar." She sneered, as she got up onto the exam table and laid back against it. "Yeah, the bastard put a fricking diamond jeweled studded collar on me…"

"Anyway, I used my collar to cut the glass in my room, tossed my gear and rope that I'd made out of sheets out the window. Then as soon as I heard Lycan begin his transformation, set my room on fire using the matches and lamp oil that I'd snagged from all over the chateau, climbed out of my window down to the ground. I grabbed my gear and headed for Lyle's prison just off the kitchen, only to hear him screaming as if he was being torn apart. The same scream that I'd heard echoing all over the chateau. Lycan, Nastia, and now Lyle all Werewolves. One most likely wanted my hide for torching his castle. I didn't wait around to find out. I bolted up the mountain where I would have the edge." Venus closed her eyes, the story was keeping her mind off her examination.

"The sounds of everything being trashed inside and the sight of the burning castle had me doing a mile in less than a minute. I'd never pushed myself that far, but I had no choice. Lycan was supremely pissed and I had to even my odds. The mountain was ripe for an avalanche and I intended to create one as a diversion, long enough for me to ride it to safety. Lyle was completely useless to him and going the opposite direction. Spoiled Nastia had no skills. Lycan easily matched my speed, never did it ever dawn on him that I wasn't just some runaway that Lil's had taken under her wing. I was a Were, easily able to adapt to my surroundings. Fast and lightning when I had to be and no ones pet."

"Of course you weren't and Lyle got himself into that mess all by himself." Nessie held her hand, tone soothing, eyes pondering what she'd just learned. "Lyle was a spy for the Alpha Werewolf was he. 2004 was three years before they sent him to the Double C…Oh, sorry, please do continue. However did you manage to allude the hunter on a blood hunt?"

"I was still able to think out of the box. Lycan was past rational thought. His castle was centuries old and he was very attached to it. I'd nearly gotten to my goal when he grabbed my arm, sending me flying against mountain side. The impact caused the snow pack above us to break free. His claws had gone clean through my parka and into my arm." Venus opened her eyes when she heard them all gasp in alarm. "Yeah, I know. Instant Werewolf, but nothing happened. I guess I'm immune to the venom." She shrugged.

"This is brilliant, your blood could very well be the key to developing a cure to the Werewolf disease." Carlisle gave her something to ease any discomfort, her knee and ankle were both inflamed and swollen.

"Yeah, I know. It's why he's obsessed with me. Well, that and I can escape any cage he puts me into. Swimming with the sharks was in Australia. I crashed his yacht into the reef. After I woke up with Lyle drooling down at me. I'd just arrived at the airport from Asia when they caught me, my latest thing was martial arts, so I didn't stay long on his floating island. Skydiving was after a gig in Mexico. He got me with a dart while I was walking around the ruins playing tourist. Nastia was my guard. He was flying his jet. She was terrified of flying, so the parachute beside her was all I needed to escape. Well, that and the little explosion that I set off in the bathroom. Cherry bombs work wonders for diversions and the emergency door was right next to me when they went off. I spin kicked Nastia in the face, snagged the chute, activated the door, and jumped into the Caribbean not far off of Puerto Rico. I'm big in Rico and I'd missed my check in with Lil's at the Cancun hotel that I was meeting her at.

"Lily wasn't fully aware of who had been after you until your call to her from the island was she?" Carlisle arched a brow at the amazing young girl, as he took a blood sample, which he would analyze in his lab at home. Her faded scar was still evident on her right arm and above it was an ancient gypsy protection tattoo. It made him curious to know where she had acquired it, the tribe it had come from were decedents from Logan's past.

"I'm not the kind of girl that goes running home crying to mommy, so about Australia not so much. The first time I had no choice. I was freaked out of mind and hurt. The other I was ready for. My goal wasn't just to see the world, but learn every skill I could to defend myself and survive. Lyle was a constant pain in my ass, like Lycan's loyal bloodhound. Nastia not so much. It was harder for Lycan to get near me in places like Europe. You see, after I'd escaped him and barely survived my ride down the mountain on my board. A pack of wolves came out of nowhere and chased him off. Then after that was done some phased back and dug me out of the snow. Gypsies are wicked cool people and boy can they wield magic when someone they are protecting is threatened. I'm one of their own. Lycan can't mess with their magic. Lyle tried to and that's how he got caught by the Watchers." She bit down on her lip.

"Sorry about Ben Cheney. The pain in the ass was my headache. I should have taken him out, but I can't kill unless I'm starving or have no other choice. It just isn't in me. Aiden taught me to respect all of god's creatures and Lyle was a Werewolf because of his obsession with me. I've got no problem disabling someone who's a threat to me or anyone going after innocents, but killing them, no matter how evil, isn't something I can do." Gasping, she sat up, eyes wide with apprehension.

"Did I hurt you…If so we'll wait another few minutes for the pain medicine to take effect." Carlisle looked at her with concern, she looked ready to bolt. "Venus…"

"Aunt Sue, Dad's at the door…"

"Derek's here about Dylan Crowley. Beth Crowley and Maddie are close friends, but he's only here as a consult until he can arrange for another lawyer. He wants the three of them sent to juvenile boot camp for the next four years for hurting the boys and Ness." Sue gave Venus's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm almost finished with the exam. I'm still going to order an MRI for today, so I have a better idea how to continue on with your treatment. Today we'll get put your leg in a brace. I don't wish to begin treatment until I can fully review your file, which should be in my hands by tomorrow morning." Carlisle arched a brow at V. "I'll send Sue out to talk with him, but it's your call. My only concern here is you."

"He's only worried. Not angry in the least, just anxious to see you." Ness was focused on the man Fred was leading down towards Carlisle's office. "He's so sorry, too that's evident in his mind and proud so very proud of all of your accomplishments. Hmm…Brady isn't as good as he thought. They were aware of where you were after Aunt Lily came for Jacob's mother's funeral. It set their mind at ease. Grandpa Charlie and Uncle Mark weren't in the know, so they kept searching until you called. Your message had them thinking that you hated them and it was a devastating blow. You were never coming back until you were ready. So they focused on Brady and helping kids."

"They love you that never changed." Sue reassured Venus. "Brady opened their eyes. His actions, after he phased, mirrored your own before you left, only Brady had the pack and full support of the tribe. All of them will welcome you. Leah, will be difficult. Rachel is insecure, because she's unable to phase. Sam has already forgiven you, so the pack will as well."

"Carlisle?" Fred knocked on the door. "Mr. Storm is waiting in your office with Brady. The MRI room is ready for Venus. The Fax is down. The tree hit something and the computers are all offline. They're still working properly, just unable to connect to the internet. The Frost's have never seen anything like it. Everyone else is fine with it all. Not the least bit bothered, as if freak storms are just the norm." He opened the door to relay the news. "The chopper is grounded at Seattle West. Fierce storms are all around us, so the rest of the CDC team is having to drive here."

"Sounds to me like they increased her chaos jinx or she's beyond pissed off." Venus grinned wickedly. "No mercy for the baddies sounds good to me."

"Momma's not causing any of this. Uncle Ben is angry and Grandpa Ian through a snit." Ness defended her mother.

"Your turn, precious." Carlisle looked up from writing his findings on Venus in her file, then choosing not to comment on the chaos, decided to focus on Ness. "Fred, take Venus to get her scans. I'll be join you after I see to Renesmee."

"Grandpa…" Ness rolled her eyes.

"Renesmee Carlie." Carlisle pointed to the dressing screen. "Now."

"Fine, but all I got was the breath knocked out of me. Matt took the brunt of it by catching me." She followed her Nana behind the screen.

"Ness, you took one hell of a hit, even I would have been sore as hell." V said, while Fred got her settled in the wheelchair. "Don't be stubborn like me, it's a bad habit. Let your Grandpa check you out. The ER took you at your word, cuz you dazzled them. I mean, that's a cool talent don't get me wrong, just not when you need checked over after your epic bail at the park. They barely even looked at you."

 _Thanks a lot, now he's gonna growl like Daddy._ Nessie grumbled.

Sue and Carlisle were not happy at all.

 _Hey, you care about me getting fixed up, well ditto, kiddo._ V shot back. "Let's go, Dream. I'm starving and could really go for a large and loaded Tony's special."

"I'll see what I can do." Fred pushed her out into the corridor, closing the door behind them.

* * *

 

"Move or you're grounded and no Lori for a month. Ten years is a long enough separation from my baby girl." Derek Storm was trying to get around Brady.

"I'm not dying, Dad. My leg's screwed up big time. I'm home for good. The big guy here is my soul mate, so we're a package deal. I'm just gonna go get some pictures taken, but you can come with if you want to. Brady too." V wheeled herself over to her father and brother. She kept it light, but the tears in her father's eyes, had tears burning in her own.

"It's quiet this afternoon. You're the only patient. I don't think Carlisle would mind. He is your Dad, so why not." Fred agreed, gauging her father's mood, the man was just happy to see her and concerned about her wellbeing.

"Soul mate?" Derek saw all the signs. Fred and V had imprinted. He narrowed his eyes at Fred.

"Dad, don't I at least get a hug before you cross examine my fiancé." She sulked.

"Fiancé?" Derek scowled, glowering at Fred, as he bent down to hug her. "I missed you so much, baby. I'm so sorry…" He growled hoarsely.

"I love your daughter, sir. I will cherish her for eternity." Fred's eye's never wavered from Derek's lawyer stare.

"I missed you too, Daddy. But I had to go before I hurt someone. I went in search of others like me. It hurt that you didn't trust me, Daddy. That you both thought so lowly of me, enough to send me away like a problem child when I wasn't. I tried to tell Old Quil, but he was hopelessly clueless, all of them were. I couldn't stay and risk losing my temper or control. I left and never looked back, because I thought you didn't want me anymore." Venus burst into tears.

"I came home because Brady needed me. Fred didn't become my everything until we imprinted an hour ago. I didn't even know I had those feelings in me at all until today, so it's all new and scary. But I love him and he's mine. I'm scared about my leg too, so please be nice to him."

"Dad, Fred's wicked cool and one of the newest members of Carlisle's family." Brady set a box of tissues on her lap. "It'll be ok, sis. Promise."

"We weren't pushing you away. Maddie and I thought you weren't challenged enough academically at the reservation school. You were excelling at an astonishing rate and needed a school that wouldn't bore you to tears with a top notch athletics program. You were so actively into sports and your test scores at school were at a college level. Skateboarding had become an obsession with you. You'd shut everyone except for Brady out." Derek growled hoarsely, soothingly stroking her back, as she sobbed against his shoulder.

"You wouldn't talk to us. You refused to give me or your mother any answers about why you snuck out at night, were shutting everyone who loved you out when before you were little miss sunshine. The boys that you hung out with saw you more than we did. You replaced us with that skateboard. It's all you ever wanted to do. It wasn't healthy for you, so we took drastic measures and enrolled you in a private girls school. Sweetheart, you left us no choice."

"You didn't get that I loved action sports. Needed the outlet to burn off the excess energy. My dream of handing Hawse his ass on a skateboard wasn't just a childish fantasy. I had the skills to do it. Shipping me off wouldn't have changed anything, I would have still found a way to do what I loved. It was the look in your eyes, like I'd become a disappointment to you that hurt the most. I hadn't done anything wrong, not once, and you were sending me away. So I left to prove to myself and you that my dream wasn't impossible. Seriously, Dad, you left me no choice. I couldn't risk wolfing out on the rez or at some boring school. Wouldn't. So I left." Venus pulled away from him, she was done crying.

"I can't change time and wouldn't even if I could. Lily, Logan, and Aiden were exactly who I needed. Those four years at the Double C saved my life. Gave me focus. There were so many others like me. I wasn't alone. I learned so much about life, responsibility, hard work, discipline, and respect there. I had to earn my skating privileges by doing my chores, acing my classes and training. It was worth all of the hard work. I easily adapted to the grueling pace of the Action Sports World." She wiped away her tears with the her fingers.

"All that matters is that you're home to stay." Derek kissed the top of her head. "I'll leave you in Fred's care, while I call your mother. Brady can keep you company. I'll arrange for that pizza from Tony's as soon as your tests are done here."

"Mom knows, Dad. It's all over Forks that Venus Raye was at the skatepark, so it's bound to have reached the Mental Wellness Center by now. It's pouring buckets outside, so she's probably not getting any service and the phones are out across town." Brady was glad that the two of them had made peace.

Derek took out his phone his phone had service, but barely. Twelve missed call and eight texts, all from his wife. "I forgot that I turned it off in the ER. He hit the speed dial for her office phone. She answered on the first ring. "Maddie, calm down. No, it's not a rumor. Yes, I know what this means. She's finally home. Maddie, my former client is in quarantine with a severe case of the Chicken Pox. No, it's all true. The Mayor's family. The Stanley's, though Jessica isn't infected. The Newton's minus Mike. The city council and chamber of commerce all have it. And that's all they know so far anymore. Yes, good riddance. No, Ness wasn't hurt, just the Weber twins. Brady's here with me. Sam brought him. Venus is here at…Maddie…"

"Give it here! Jeez, Daddy! You're a viper in the court room, but a mess out of it!" Venus growled, holding out her hand for the phone.

"Give me a break, Venus Raye. I'm having an off day." Derek muttered back. "Maddie, she's fine. Her leg…Carlisle is already on it. She's growling at me for my lack of phone etiquette. It's not that funny. All right, darling. But just a fast call, she has to have an MRI and other tests…I'm not leaving her side. I promise." He handed the phone to V.

"Hi, Mom. Oh, Mom, don't cry. I'm fine. My legs on the fritz, but it's no big. I'm not gonna compete anymore. I'm setting up shop here. An indoors recreational sports center. I'm set for life, so now I'm paying it forward. One in Forks and La Push. Settle down with a nice guy?" V bit down on her lip. "Well, um, I kinda have a guy already. Who? Dr. Alfred Powers…No, I just got back. No, not on the ranch either. We just met a while ago, it was love at first glare." She held the phone away from her ear.

"Mom, chill! He's perfect for me. I'm more balanced now that I've got Fred. I don't know. I thought I was broken and then I glowered at Fred. Forgot my name. Where I was. He became my everything in less than a second. His first words after were marry me." Venus smirked.

"Yeah, I was like, um what. Still dazed. He said the most touching romantic things. Cherishing me for all eternity. Be my champion, safe harbor, eternal love. I was his everything. Then got down on one knee in Doc Cullen's office, took my hand, kissed it, and asked me to marry him again. He's my dream hunk. Mom, I've dreamed of him for years. My answer? I said that I was game if he was…" Venus took the phone away from her ear again and scowled down at it.

"Mom, yuck, a dress…Okay, fine, knock yourself out planning the wedding. Look, Mom. I have to go. I love you too. I'll tell Dad. See you at home. Bye, Mom." She hung up and handed it back to her father, scowling at all of they're grinning faces. "I'm a jeans girl…" she growled.

"Mom'll be in heaven. I'll bet she's calling Alice right now." Brady grinned at his Dad.

"Only the best for my baby." Derek sighed. Resigned to his fate, he put his phone back into his pocket.

"Oh, god. What did I just agree to?" Venus buried her face in her hands.

 _I'll protect you, Ice._ Fred wheeled her towards the elevators. "My sister is booked solid, but then I'm her brother. I'm sure she'll squeeze us in."

"I'm doomed." She moaned.

"Nah, Alice is harmless." Brady followed them into the elevator.

"Son, Alice Cullen is a ruthlessly, meticulous woman with a heart of gold, and a taste for designer high end fashion. She's anything, but harmless and she'd skin you for calling her that. She stops at nothing to get what she wants and heaven help anyone who gets in her way." Derek shook his head at his son, but patted his daughters shoulder reassuringly. "You'll get along fine with her, honey."

"Vegas?" She looked up at Fred with hopeful eyes.

"It'll be fine. He's right. You'll get along famously with Alice. She might give you a makeover, it's her way of bonding, but…"

"Makeover?" Venus cried in alarm.

"Bells, Ang, and Lori have all been through it. They came out of it ok."

"Shopping…Salons…" She closed her eyes, shuddering just thinking about it. " Doomed."

* * *

 

Next

Chapter 54

Green with envy


	54. Green with envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

**White Castle**

Alice paced the dance floor inside the lawn sized tent. The center point of the Unbirthday party. Its light up flooring flashed vibrant colors with every step. The rest of the floor consisted of black and white chest board like tiles. Above her hung hand blown glass chandeliers in whimsical designs in the theme of the party. A rainbow of Freesias, Orange Blossoms, Lilacs, and Roses graced the main table, while Tiger-lilies, roses, daisies, violets, and larkspurs graced all the tables in glorious centerpieces.

The themes for each guest table were that of a high tea party and the kids table in the theme of the Cheshire cat and the White Rabbit. The head table where the family and guest of honor would sit was dressed with the Hatter tea party in mind.

An ice sculpture of the caterpillar sitting on his mushroom would grace the buffet table just before the guest arrived.

Topiary card and Chess piece sentries stood guard at each tent opening.

"Alice, it's wonderful." Esme gasped in delight. "The perfect theme for Bella's party."

"You've truly outdone yourself, Alice. This is beautiful." Tia carried a gift in her arms.

"I know. It's exactly how I imagined it and baby sister is going to growl how much I went overboard on the theme." She zipped over to take the gift from Tia and then placed on the easel next Lori, Nessie, and Edward's own creations all wrapped and awaiting the big reveal.

Two memory chests were hidden underneath, Logan and Edward's selfless gifts.

A gorgeous wardrobe stood to the back of the table with a bright blue bow around it, Alice and Jazz's gift.

Carlisle and Esme had decided on a family gift, lifetime admission to all the major theme parks. They had chosen a brilliantly crafted century old leather satchel to place the folder with all the details inside it, also inside was a thick leather-bound memory book of Nessie's first year. It was wrapped with a colorful bow with glass slipper, rose, frog, tinkerbell, and magic lamp charms on it.

Angela's gift to her, a new memory book nestled inside its own handcrafted protective case was beside it.

Ben's gift was the simplest, a guaranteed baby-sitter allowing them both a free weekend alone at least once a month indefinitely.

Renee and Phil had sent a quilt made up of all the crazy vacation t-shirts from her childhood.

Sue and Charlie had put all the home movies, Renee's included, on DVD. Both were colorfully gift boxed.

Zafrina and the Amazon coven had crafted Bella her own leather Amazon attire, which they'd wrapped in a soft suede.

Peter and Charlotte, Charles and Makenna, and the Irish Coven had given her a complete library of first editions. Volumes of Shakespeare, Jane Austen, Lewis Carol, Keats, Browning, Tennyson, Dickens, Wordsworth, Stevenson, Bronte, Kipling, Twain, Hawethorne, Alcott, Verne, Longfellow, just to name a few. All safely stowed in a chest dating back half a millennium, a gift from Alistair for freeing him of the curse.

The boys had made her a trio of surfboards.

Kim's, gift, handcrafted beaded accessories for her hair and Jared had made the case that they were presented in.

Leah and Nahuel's, handcrafted comfy moccasins for her that they had set into a silvery gift bag.

Paul and Rachel's, woven colors of twilight blanket was wrapped in bright blue paper.

Lily and Billy's, a two-thousand year-old evil eye, sapphire diamond necklace lay nestled in its beaded leather pouch.

Dori and Sel had been given a moonstone talisman, years ago to give to Bella, by a mystic during one of their travels. It had been crafted for the Selfless One that trouble follows. They'd kept it safe until now, it also was inside a beautifully crafted leather pouch.

Lastly, Sam and Emily had crafted her a gorgeous Dream catcher to ward off negative energy.

* * *

 

"Bella will do nothing of the sort. She's had a very stressful day and spending time with her family is what she needs. Nessie's near accident and dealing with those country club snobs wore her out." Esme said, her temper on the rise just thinking about it.

"My father trying to cure her of that jinx is who wore her out. Honestly, magic. What were he and Uncle Oberon thinking. I mean, just look at the chaos over at the hospital. True, they all deserved it, but the repercussions are ruining my schedule. Half the family are at the hospital, which mind you is on lockdown, or parts of it are. Alex, Sabina, and Miranda are trying to make scientific sense of it all and with the exception of Mir don't wish to see what's in front of their faces. Baby sister unconsciously cast a pox on them all and no amount of medicine is going to cure them until she is ready to forgive them." Alice said sulkily, her violet eyes darkened with leashed temper.

"Alice, those witches deserved everything she gave them, as did their families. None of them, except for of Tyler, his mother, Jessica, and Mike, are even remotely good people." Tia growled.

"I know that, Tia. It's the principle of the matter that irks me to no end. Magic in Bella's hands is like giving her a weapon of mass destruction. It's not a good idea. You need to be centered, clear minded, all of which Bella is not. Her moods are enough to give anyone whiplash." Alice was supremely jealous and that foreign feeling was putting her on edge. Unknown to her was that her mood was affecting the lighting in the tent, causing them all to flicker.

"Alice, magic is something you are born with not given, it's protected Bella all her life. Your sight is magic. How you can instantly connect and mesh with anyone around you that's magic as well." Esme gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"Your daughters are making you moody. Jealousy is so unlike you. This party that you've created is wondrous and very magical. If you're so upset talk to Fiona or Cain. All you have to do is think of them and they'll be here for you." She kissed her cheek.

"Magic would make all of this," Alice spun in a graceful circle. "Effortless and I enjoy the challenge. I love everything from the first design, getting it all arranged, bringing it to life, and watching everyone enjoy my vision."

"Daughter, your frustrations over Bella's emerging power are only natural. The babies are awakening her Pixie/Fairy blood. This is the day of her birth and so her power is at its peak. Slips in control are the norm. Cain and Oberon's foolish attempts at ending her curse have also added to the mix. Now the jinx only effects those who are deserving of such a fate or so it appears from this afternoon's spectacle. Ian's temper slip didn't help matters any as well." Fiona, garbed in a glorious sapphire blue velvet gown, appeared to soothe her youngest.

"I'm being a bitch over nothing. It's just that she and I are like kin-sisters. Best friends forever and now that she's able to wield magic, I feel in the dark. I didn't see any of it and that's even more frustrating to me. Bella and I are linked. I'm always in sync with her, but today it got all fuzzy and that never happens. So many things changed so fast I couldn't keep up." Alice confided to her mother.

"Bella's Rory is sensitive to anything around her mother. She's trying to protect herself and not inflict punishment on her Da. Her shield is not unlike her mother's and that is why your link to Bella is in flux. Edward, Bella, Ness, and Collin are the only four she can't completely shut out." Fiona glanced up at the flickering ceiling and then at all the fairy lights around them. "Your temper is causing the lights all around you to be in a state of flux. Your energy, the very magic inside you, is not centered and so the lights around us are all flickering."

"So, the key is learning how to harness the power inside me and then I'll be able to tap into it and wield magic like you and father?" Alice focused on calming her mind and the flickering stopped.

"Your gift is of sight, not that of a spell weaver. Not that it is not within your power to do so, for it is in all who share our blood and has been since before the mortals claimed the Earth as their own." Fiona touched her hand to Alice's cheek, feeling the confliction of emotions. Anxiety that she was losing her gift again. Frustration that most of their extended family had chosen to keep watch, rather than attend Bella's party. The events of the day had them all on edge. Then there was a new menace on the horizon, one she didn't wish to touch even with her mind.

She gathered her close, kissing her forehead, trying to ease her mind. "You aren't losing your gift, my darling. Rory and her brothers are very gifted little ones, even still in the womb. As so will be your daughters as they grow and nurture inside you. The others feel the need to give back, so they choose to guard for the moment. Now as for the other, no one is asking you to delve into his mind. Lycan is unaware of the change in power. He has never been challenged like he is with Venus Raye, Aiden's daughter of hearts. She has a natural ability to escape any cage or trap, nothing and no one can hold her for long. Challenge aside the young lass is immune to the venom of the moon crier, making her the ultimate prize in his eyes."

"Lycan Thrope is a vile excuse for a living being forever or otherwise. He is evil through and through." Tia's eyes darkened in disgust and her lip curled up in a snarl.

"He preys on the weak, it's why his father exiled him. He refused to use his gift for the good of his people. Sought power over peace. Slaughtered entire tribes to gain their land and influenced others to start wars of global proportions. One superior race. The weak do not deserve to live or share the air he breathes. He chooses semi-humans, half-bloods, to join his pack. Lyle was his bloodhound, drawn to power. Nastia is his go to girl, she handles his mortal affairs while he keeps in the shadows. The others are all scattered across the globe. They head his other businesses and are loyal only to him." Alice fisted her hands at her sides, nails biting into her palms. Her eyes dark purple, her tone flat and cold, as her vision played out in her mind.

"He makes Jack the Ripper look tame. It's all so clear. Venus Raye is his key to being locked away from his birthright. His power is limited to the full moon. He's bored with being in the shadows, but the gypsy's have Venus under their protection, so he's conflicted. She's off grid. No documents lead back to Venus Raye. Any property ends up being a false lead. Lyle was his best tracker. Logan liquidated that asset, so he's using other means to track her. Lyle contacted him from the Double C, no Venus but a direct link to the first four was in his sights. He ordered him not to kill the girl, only change her. Lyle had never caught a true vampire scent. Fred masked his and Tanya's. He was drawn to the mixed blood to the power of it. It's like the drugs he'd once craved…" Alice sagged weakly against her mother, her head was spinning, and black spots were clouding her vision.

"No…no…no…I never faint…" Her whole body went lax like a lifeless doll. Her phone and PDA fell to the floor.

Cain appeared and carefully took her from his Queen. "Not to worry. I'll get her tucked in for a nice long slumber, even my little windflower has a limit, and in tapping into her power has reached it." He tenderly kissed her forehead, his eyes meeting his wife's then down at his daughter.

"Jealous of Isabella?" He arched a brow.

"She's an overachiever like her Da. Never knowing limits, always pressing onward." Fiona conjured a cool cloth and set it on her daughter's forehead.

_Bella and Alice share an unbreakable sisterly bond. This new emergence in Bella has Alice feeling left behind. Baby Rory is awakening her mother's power, as are her brothers. The little one is causing interference with Alice's link with Bella, not unlike her past experiences with the wolves._

_Aye, love, that I was aware of. That the babes were now strong enough to even cause any effects to that link, I was not. Perhaps my gift to her this morning was a bit ill timed._

The two of them vanished.

* * *

 

"Alice is not used to her energy reserves being shared with anyone. She never naps, it's beneath her. Her girls are telling her otherwise." Esme picked up the PDA and Tia her phone.

"She saw what is and what was that's a first for her. I don't believe she was ready for such a powerful vision either." Tia sighed.

"I've got this, Esme." Rose breezed into the tent all rested from her nap. Alice's Bluetooth in her palm. "Little sister wore herself out and no wonder this is gorgeous." Rose took in the ambiance inside the tent.

"The food is on schedule, as is the ice sculpture that Seth and Lori are working on in the garage. We have our vintage 1918 consumes…" Esme read off Alice's list.

"Mom. Go. Tia and I have this handled. Look in on Alice. Check in with Dad. Call over to the cottage if need be, but this is handled." Rose took the PDA from her mother, who kissed them both on the cheeks before zipping off to check on her other daughters.

"With hospital on lockdown. Nessie's near miss. Bella's tapping into her Fay side, our Volturi visitors, the others being on high alert because of it, it's a wonder that her party doesn't end up being a wash." Tia bit down on her lower lip, eyes doubtful.

"All of that happened while I was napping and Emmett didn't even think to wake me up!" Rose eyed her in open mouthed disbelief then the words sunk in. "What do you mean by Nessie's near miss." Her mouth snapped shut, forming a firm line, blue eyes fierce like a tigress.

"Focus, Rosalie. She's fine, just had a spill on a skateboard. Angela's little brother Matthew caught her, which landed him in hospital along side his twin. I promise you'll hear the full report later. Right now we have to do this for Alice and Bella." Tia plucked the Bluetooth out of Rose's hand, fixed it to her ear and walked briskly out of the tent.

"Tia, we can do both. I want answers, damn it!" Rose gave chase.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter 55

Reconciling and New beginnings


	55. Reconciling and New beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

**Tyler Crowley's House**

Jessica screeched her Mini to a halt in front of Tyler's house. Fuming mad that Mike wasn't answering his phone. Arm still smarting from the blood test forced on her by some silver haired fashion plate CDC Doctor.

She saw red. Tyler and Mike were hiding out in his garage.

"Michael Andrew Newton! What the hell is going on with you?" She shouted furiously at the two of them.

"Everything is going to hell and you're building bikes in Tyler's garage!" She firmly kept the hood of her slicker over her head, so the rain wouldn't mess her hairdo for the party, and sloshed up the drive in her Uggs.

"It's a Peace offering. Since we're all in the shit with the Cullens because of our families or family member. I'm focused on getting this done in time for Bells party." Mike kept his focus on the bike he was assembling and not his fuming girlfriend.

"Jess, count yourself lucky. I mean, a prick in the arm is better than being scratchy, scabby, and in quarantine." Tyler got up to mediate between them. "Ease up on Mike. He's got a lot on him right now and it's got nothing to do with our sibs taking out the younger kids at the skatepark."

"I know about him quitting and his falling out with his mom. It was all Betty could talk about while she was doing my hair. Mrs. Toper was there getting her son a new Cub scout uniform. Your mom closed up the store after you left. Declaring a family emergency and shooed them all out of the store. Eric's Dad got it all with his I-phone and it went viral after that." Jess chose to sit on a milk crate instead of the seats from Tyler's old van.

"Your mother is a snobbish bitch. You know how she gets. Why the clean break now?"

"I can't talk about it, Jessica." Mike said quietly in a tone that came off subject closed. "Go home. I'll pick you up at six."

"I can't go home, Michael! The Feds are trashing it! They've frozen all of my parents accounts, served warrants at the bank and city hall. I'm sorry if you're feeling like crap right now, but I'm scared out of my mind! My whole world is crashing around me! I just need the man that I love, who I thought gave a damn about me, to hold me instead of focusing on building a damn bike!" Jessica jumped to her feet, grabbed the wrench out of his hand, sending it flying out onto the drive. Tears threatened to stream out of her eyes, her breath hitching in angry sobs. She stood, hands fisted at her sides, glaring out at the rain.

"Cullen works fast." Mike muttered, shooting Tyler a this is gonna take a while, give us some space look. "I didn't know it had started yet and I'm not ready to talk about it. Hell, I'm sickened because of it." He wiped his hands on a rag, before going to her.

"I've gotta go, uh check in with Mom. She's freaking over Dylan's arrest. Blaming herself for not seeing it sooner. Mr. Storm bowed out, cuz it was Ness and the Weber twins they hurt." Tyler cleared his throat, making all the motions to give them some alone time. "Mom said you can crash in the garage apartment for as long as you need." He put his hand on Mike's shoulder as he passed by him.

"Thanks, buddy. Thank your mom for me too. I only need it for a few days. I start academy training on Monday." Mike returned the gesture.

"No problem. We're brothers. Family takes care of family. We'll move your stuff here tomorrow." Ty stopped beside Jess. "That includes you too, Jess. We're here for you, no matter what." He squeezed her hand.

"Thanks, Ty. Same goes." She kissed his cheek.

"Back in twenty. Try not to kill each other while I'm gone." He razed the two of them, flashing him a wicked grin, then took off at a jog towards the back deck.

She turned around, tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes pleading with him to talk to her. "Mike, please, talk to me. None of this makes any sense. Why is this happening? What did you mean by Cullen?"

Mike pulled her into his arms, holding her close. "Our parents. The Mayor, City Council, even the Chamber of Commerce have been in with an illegal Poaching Guild for a really long time. It's why our town hasn't died. They cater to the guild during our slow times. I'm not clear on all of it, but they're all in on it. Mom admitted it to me, after I called her on how she had treated Ang and Ness. She didn't even care, said it was business. Blamed that they were being investigated on Bella…" He snarled bitterly.

"Edward made good on his threat? All of it about our parents, Lauren's was all true?" She whimpered against his chest.

Mike let go of her as if she'd shocked him, blue eyes cold and accusing. He'd gone ridged, shaking with barely leashed temper. He took a few steps backwards to distance himself from her.

"You knew! Cullen spelled it all out for you and you didn't think I had a right to know! You're fine with what they've been doing to keep you in with all the latest trends and me with anything I wanted that was within their power to get me! All so we wouldn't care where the cash was coming from, as long as we got our shit who cared! That was High School! I was a moron! A selfish idiot who knew nothing about real life outside Forks! I grew up, Jessica! My parents aren't my keepers and they can't chain me to this legacy of evil! I'm gonna be a cop! Serve my community, not milk it dry for a new truck! Go back to Lauren! You two are made for each other! We're done!" He roared at her.

"You worshiped your parents! I didn't want to crush your vision of them and I haven't used a dime of my parents money since that day on the beach! I sell my art online! I'm good! They like my work! I hate what they're doing, but I love my parents! I love you, Newton! You were so happy about how your life was going, I couldn't burst that bubble! I'm sorry if you've been hurt, but we are not over! Not over this! So suck it up and see it for what it is! The woman who loves you protecting her man!" Jessica got right into his face, jabbing her perfectly manicured fingernail hard into his chest.

"I am nothing like Lauren Mallory! Never compare me to that plastic princess again! You got me, Newton…"

Mike crushed his mouth down against her own, effectively starting the kiss and make out phase of their fight.

* * *

 

Miranda Frost pulled her Prius in front of the Crowley home. "Tyler Alan Crowley, age 20, height six foot one, weight 160 pounds at his last physical. High School all-star athlete, one year at UCLA." She read off the data on his file and what she'd googled on her laptop on the front passenger seat.

"Hmm…" She eyed the two story home with its colorful array of mums marching up either side of the front walkway and along the drive were towering sunflowers, with bright yellow flowers, leading up to the garage. Window boxes gaily decorated with flowers held more mums. It was charming with its sunny yellow shudders, crisp white siding, emerald green tiled roof, with a chimney to complete the picture.

It was so simple, nothing like the estate in Atlanta. It fit this charming little town of Forks. She was eager to explore La Push and visit her cousins who lived just outside town, but duty came first before anything else. Mr. Crowley's blood sample had been dropped by a clumsy lab tech, so her mother had sent her to get a new one. Like she was a first year intern and not a fully trained doctor. So what if she was twenty and her parents were ageless, this was beneath her.

She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. Her full bow shaped mouth set in a frown, her silver gray eyes narrowed at the house.

"Fine. I'll get the sample, but if he's a big baby about it I'll not be responsible for casting a whammy on him." She grabbed up her medical bag, fixed her rain hat securely over her flaxen blonde hair, glowering up at the stormy sky, got out of the car to get it over with. Humans could be such babies, especially males who fancied themselves as jocks.

Tyler stepped out onto his porch, warm brown eyes taking in the goddess stalking up the front walk. "Hi, you lost…" he grinned lazily at her, trying to appear casual, and not show what just seeing her step out of her Prius had done to him. It had been like being punched in the gut.

"Tyler Crowley?" Mir arched a silver blonde brow, tone icy cool.

"Guilty." He grinned wider, leaning casually against the front porch post. "Miss?"

She rolled her eyes. Great. The guy's full of himself. Probably dumb as a lemming too. He was appealing to the eye, but she detested with dealing with fragile male egos. "Dr. Miranda Frost. I'm here to draw another blood sample. Your first one was dropped by a lab tech. This will only take a few minutes. Though, you clearly show no signs of the disease."

"I'm in top form. I play basketball for PCC." Tyler sat down on the porch swing, automatically rolling up his sweatshirt sleeve. "Doc, huh? No offense, but you're my age. When'd you graduate six?"

"Primary school at ten. Harvard at twelve. Harvard Medical School at sixteen. I'm what's known as a prodigy." She prepped his arm in a swift professional manner.

"When did you get to be a kid? I mean, that's harsh even if you are a genius." Tyler didn't even flinch when she took the blood sample, he was focused on learning all he could about her.

"My family have been healers for generations, it was only natural for me to become one as well." She carefully labeled, then put the sample away in her medical bag and disposed of the needle and syringe in a biohazard bag which also went into her bag.

"That's not an answer, Miranda. Do you even know what fun is?" He growled softly, arching a brow of his own.

"I'm not a social recluse, Mr. Crowley. My parents throw parties in Atlanta. I attend the theater, ballet, and other cultural occasions." She said in her sweet southern belle voice, a sign that she was getting flustered.

"Not family events. Fun. Going to the movies, bowling, miniature golf, the beach." Tyler rolled his eyes at her haughty tone.

"I do attend movies on occasion with Donavan when he's home, which is rare. He's glued to his clinic in the Amazon. Bowling no never fancied throwing a ball at a set of pins. Miniature golf seemed silly to me, but I am quite skilled in the actual sport. The beach, not since my Harvard days. I do however swim laps in our pool for exercise and to relieve stress." She looked up at him through a veil of long silver blonde lashes, mouth pursed in a semi-pout. Why in her grandfather's name was she confiding all of this to him like he was a close confidant?

"You don't sound very happy." Tyler caught her hand in his and a zing of energy shot up his arm.

Eyes wide as saucers, Miranda jumped trying in vain to pull her hand away.

Tyler had a gentle yet firm hold of her hand, being this close to her he got a whiff of her scent Roses and Moonlight.

"I'm taking time off to decide what's next on my path for me. Happy is when I'm in my garden, working in my greenhouse, or brewing up medical remedies like my family have been doing long before modern medicine." She was tempted to give him a hotfoot. This instant zing between them was not something that she'd ever experienced in her life. It had shaken her enough to wish to make a dash for her Prius.

"Easy, Enchantress. I'm not gonna bite. But, I sure as hell want to." His said soothingly, bringing her hand up to his lips, and kissing her knuckles one by one. Eyes locking with her own, he grinned when she started to tremble.

"I assure you, Sir. I'm not a snack nor do I appreciate being compared to one." Eyes now the color of the storm clouds in the sky. She focused on his hand, making it heat until he let her go as if he'd been singed.

Tyler shook his hand, eyeing it, half expecting to see it breaking out with hives or chicken pox. It was still burning hot, yet there wasn't a sign of redness on his golden bronze skin.

"Nice trick, Sorceress. Was that a warning or have I spooked you?" He arched a brow, eyes bright with curiosity. "You should seriously think about staying here in Forks."

"Sorry to deflate your ego, but you have no affect on me whatsoever." She bristled, infuriated that her pulse was racing and her face was growing warm. This boy was entirely unsuitable. What was between them was chemistry nothing beyond that.

"I'm expected back at the hospital. Enjoy your evening, Mr. Crowley." She gathered her things, choosing not to comment on his reaction to her temper. She was Elfin to a mortal her power and bloodline could be construed as sorcery or witchcraft. Her nose stuck in the air she started back down the steps.

"Wait, Goddess. I'm not sorry I ruffled your royal feathers, because you fascinate me." He grabbed her by the elbow, careful not to hurt her. She felt as fragile as hand blown glass.

"I'm not a moron or a dumb jock. It's my shield, I guess. Ya, see, gorgeous. I'm a fraud." He sighed, laying it all out on the line was hard. "I'm majoring in Architectural Engineering and Computer Science. I like to design things and learned a lot working construction this Summer for my uncle. Yeah, I like sports, but I can't build a future around them. I'm not NBA material and know it."

"Tyler, I truly do have to go. My parents need this sample and…"

"Miranda, there's a party at the Cullens for a close friend of mine. It's the place to be and I want you be my date tonight. It'll be your first lesson in having fun. Alice'll have choice music, food, the works." He didn't want her to vanish from his life.

"Cullen? My cousins were adopted by Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen…" She was wavering, his puppy dog eyes were melting away her resolve.

"Isabella's birthday is today. I went to school with your cousins. Small world, huh, Beautiful." His eyes lit up, he had her cornered she'd have to say yes.

"Alice is throwing her an 'Unbirthday party'. All the guests had to make her gifts. "I designed her a library blueprint for her current Public Library pet project. We're all dressing up in Edwardian period getups." He rolled his eyes, like he wanted to put on a tux. "Wait here. She sent me one extra for my date, but I'm not seeing anyone. It's made for you." He let go of her to race back inside for the garment bag.

Miranda eyed her watch. It was going on five o'clock. Her parents would be expecting her to assist at the hospital. She was about to call into the doorway that she couldn't possibly go when her phone rang and she fished it out of her pocket.

Her mother was calling.

"Momma, I'm just finishing. I'll be on my way in…Your team finally arrived. No. Tyler was no trouble at…" She blushed crimson gritting her teeth. "I meant, Mr. Crowley was fine with...Mom what does that have to do…" Her blush deepened, her mother had been curious, after sensing her flustered emotions.

"Yes, he's very handsome and well built…Mother, my life is so jumbled right now. I don't need any distractions. No, I can't deny what's happening between us, it took me completely by surprise. He different from the other boys in that he listens. I mean, he's got his annoying qualities that get my temper up like his confidence in his male prowess. I slipped in control for a second or two and he didn't even flinch or run away screaming like a baby like the boys at home have done." She glared down at her fingernails, as her mother gave her the lecture of not all boys were spineless jerks.

"He said I should settle here that I'd fit right in. Then went on to insinuate that he'd spooked me. I was not projecting that loudly, mother. I'm happy, Momma. I don't need…We're complete opposites. I'm cultured, he's certainly not. He accused me of not knowing what fun was." She glared down at the phone is her hand.

"I'm not still in my cocoon, mother. I socialize. Attend the theater, ballet, opera, and take in museum and art exhibits. All suitable activities for a woman of my station, unlike going to the movies, playing miniature golf, bowling, or lollygagging at the beach. His idea of fun." She wrinkled her nose in displeasure.

"Donavan would get along famously with Tyler. He's snarky, sure of himself, intuitive, surprisingly intelligent, honest…" She felt him before she heard him at the doorway, as was her habit she had put her mother on speaker. Steeling herself, she turned to look at him.

He was standing in the open doorway, a wicked gleam sparked in his eyes to go with his wicked bad boy grin. "Hey, Dr. Frost. If it's okay with you, I'm taking Miranda to the Cullens for Isabella Cullen's unbirthday bash. Bells weird about birthdays, so Alice is being sneaky. It's not the Seattle Symphony Orchestra, Swan Lake, or Madame Butterfly, but it's the happening event in Forks tonight. Family and friends only, really posh too. We're all wearing vintage Edwardian getups. If she wants we can go take in the Tutankhamen exhibit in Seattle or take the ferry to see Phantom of the Opera in Vancouver. I'm game with whatever she wants to do, but the next date will be lesson two in having fun."

"I think that's a lovely gesture on your part, Tyler. My little butterfly needs a little push to nudge her free of her cocoon. She's like a chick who refuses to leave the protective shell of the egg. My Donavan couldn't wait to break free, so like his Da is Donavan. My Miranda feels secure around the familiar more so after her two years of studying abroad. Attending her cousin's party will be good for her." Sabina's soft lilting voice floated from the phone.

"Mother, all of our things are back at the beach house in Port Angeles…"

"Nonsense, Darling. Alex has arranged for us to stay in La Push. It's Lily's former residence. Logan, the dear, says there's plenty of room for all of us and it's been recently renovated too. Carlisle would have offered, but their big white Victorian is bursting at the seams with visiting family."

"Nessie's birthday was three days ago. Her first with all of them, so they celebrated big. I can drive her up to get the rest of your stuff if you want." Tyler offered.

"That's sweet of you, young man. Isn't it, Miranda Rose?"

"Yes, Mother. He's quite the gentleman to offer his assistance. Though we both know that Daddy's already beat him to it." Mir smiled sweetly in her best antebellum voice.

Why was her mother doing this to her? She was hopelessly clumsy around men. Her dates ended in disaster, because she could read and feel their attentions. Instinct made her react in kind with a whammy or two. Men were grabby creatures and she wasn't one who liked to be touched, let alone forcibly kissed to prove their male egos.

"Alex has a very efficient staff. Though, today he seems on a tear, which is so unlike my prince. This outbreak has us both a little baffled, as it targets only a select few."

Miranda instinctively used her link with her mother to talk privately.  _Momma, we both know the origin of the source. All signs point towards it, but you both cling to your modern medicine like a lifeline. All the blood work, the endless tests, will all be inconclusive. Now, whatever is the matter with Da? He was fine, not the least bit cranky at all._ She frowned sitting down on the porch swing.

Tyler hung the garment bag on an empty flower basket hook, easing his six foot frame down beside her. Casually sliding his arm across the back of the swing, his fingers playing with a loose strand of silky silver blonde hair that had escaped her rain hat. "Problems, Beautiful?" He growled into her ear.

"All of them are getting what they deserve. The powers are finally fed up and handing out justice. They tangled with a powerful family that have morals and an endless cash supply. They've steered clear of town business focused on La Push instead. Until Ness and two boys from the reservation nearly got caught in two of the poachers traps. After that it was game on. No one hurts their own. Edward, his Dad, brothers, Deputy Mark, and Sam Uley and his crew took down the Poachers Olympic Peninsula operation and two of their top dogs."

"Logan Van Hellsing was reassigned here after saving Ang. Ness is his niece, so he wants blood too. Bella's, a lioness herself, and has been since she and Edward adopted Ness. You see, right after Bells and Edward got married, she got really sick then Nessie came along and she was better than new again. Not only that, but the feud between the Cullens and the Quileutes was over, all of that went down last year, but the Poachers that's all recent. The Cullens are in tight with the Quileute tribe, who knows. Maybe, Old Quil Ateara put a hex on them or something. They deserve worse that goes for Dylan too." His tone had gone from playful to serious.

"Can't forget Chief Swan's long lost parents and grandparents making the scene or Bella's mom's grandparents too. Man, that gene pool rocks. It's like they're really like who they were named for ya know. Oberon, Titania, Cain, Fiona, Ian, and Kira none of them look a day over thirty, it explains so much. Bells looks like Snow White, right out of the fairytale. Edward's gene pool ain't any different. I'm willing to bet the two of them must be distant cousins or something. He and Logan both take after Titania and Oberon. I can see it in Miranda too. It's this feeling of being around power, greatness, royalty. And the Quileute tribe, well, everything about them screams magic. Then again most Indian tribes are filled with myth and lore, not all of it fiction." Ty got up to pace the porch, his hands raking through his hair. It was so easy to speak his mind around her and that wasn't something he was used to.

Miranda could only gape at him in wide-eyed, open mouthed shock. He knew everything just by intuition alone and yet had never outed her cousins or the Quileute tribe. That spoke highly of his moral compass. Though in truth, it could have been more keeping mum as a matter of survival. One moment he was all arrogant male so sure of himself, then the next he was freely speaking his mind about past and recent events. Going off on a tangent about the bloodlines of his friends and members of their family.

It was no wonder her Da was on a tear. If he'd met Tyler at the hospital his curiosity would have been peaked. Her Da rarely followed the rules and he'd been reluctant to have her accompany them on their trip, like he'd seen something disturbing that had to do with her wellbeing.

Was it Tyler and their meeting that he'd been dreading? It was all so frightfully confusing. She felt instantly at home in the little town and now having met Tyler added to that feeling of rightness like she'd found her place so faraway from her safety net. Her mother seemed happy, but her Da was so protective of her and wouldn't be so civil about it.

"Tyler, our family tree spans long and each branch is unique to its own. No two of us are ever quite the same nor are we any different from anyone, not really. We were just gifted with a little something extra at birth. Not unlike your own American Indian ancestors and perhaps something more. I can't see as much as Alex, but that much was clear when I tended to your arm after his harsh treatment towards you…" Sabina was as honest with him as he had been with them. This young man was no fool nor was he a spineless coward. Miranda would be safe, loved, and happy with him.

"I read a lot. Most of the novels, myths, and info isn't even close to what's real. The Olympic Wolves and the Quileutes. Bella and Edward. Their whole family are wicked cool, not evil and scary at all. Though, right before Mike, Jess, and me were heading out for UCLA. He and I took one last hike. We were taking a break. Mike had slid down a ridge and was checking out his knee. I was using the high-powered binoculars to watch some elk down by the river. I caught sight of something or someone, barely they were wicked fast. The wind changed directions something was spooking the herd. Then she sprung out of nowhere, ya know, like a lioness. I couldn't move either, she was beyond gorgeous. Mike moved brushing off his jeans and she focused on a new scent, I guess. Edward rushed out of the woods too. I caught sight of her face, her eyes were so intense freaky crimson red. It stopped my heart. We were up on a ridge, a good five miles, maybe less from the river. I blinked and they were gone. I grabbed Mike's arm and we bolted for the main path until we made it to a fire lookout station."

"Mike thought I was nuts. He hadn't seen anything, bear or otherwise. But, he humored me. We sat up in the tower for a good two hours, completely shut in drinking Heinekens, eating apples, trail mix, and playing poker. When I was sure it was safe again we made our way back to Mike's truck. I heard something behind us just before we reached where we parked. Mike kept going shrugging it off as some deer running through the forest and went to the truck. I turned around and not ten feet from me was the biggest wolf that I have ever seen in my life. Like prehistoric size, midnight black, with eyes so intelligent they had to be human."

"I left Forks that following Monday wanting as much distance as possible. On campus I pieced it altogether. The Cullens being banned from First Beach. The bad blood between Black and Cullen all made sense now. Vamps and Werewolves were mortal enemies, even if said Vamps were on the side of good and didn't feed on humans. Then they called it a truce, because of Bella and Ness. That's my take on it anyway." He shrugged.

"Just this past August the grandfathers make the scene and they're not really Vamps anymore, which is all good. Like I said, they are all wicked cool and we missed seeing Bells. She's really somethin, ya know, and so is Ness. They make you see things for the better, even if you can't see them for yourself." Ty locked eyes with her. "Close or not. I don't out my friends, no matter if they're human or not."

"Momma, Tyler is the picture of good health. I'll check his blood while I'm at the party. Dr. Cullen has a mini-hospital in his house. I doubt if he'll mind if I borrow his lab. Tell Daddy that I love him, but Tyler is off-limits period. Honestly, I'm all grown up now and everything. I've never been a child, so I'm do to leave the nest." She sensed that they were about to have visitors, so she decided to end the call quickly.

"Have fun, my darling. Not to worry about Daddy, I'll set him right. Lovely to talk to you again, Tyler. I'm entrusting you with my greatest treasure."

"The honor is all mine, Dr. Frost. Miranda will always be safe with me." Ty reassured her. "Oh, and thanks for the help with your husband. My arm thanks you too. Getting a needle broken in it wasn't fun."

"You're very welcome. Alex is overprotective of Miranda Rose. I'll let the two of you go. By, my love. Please try to have fun."

"Bye, Momma. Love to Da." Miranda ended the call, intent on examining Tyler's left arm. "Let me see your arm, please."

"Nah, it's no big. I heal fast. Your mom fixed me up nice and good." He eyed her warily, right now she reminded her of Alice or Bella on a tear.

"I shall be the judge of that, now let me see what damage my Da's territorial tantrum caused you." Tapping the sole of her Uggs impatiently, she folded her arms.

"Easy, Enchantress. No need ta cast a pox on me or give a nasty rash." He peeled off his UCLA team sweatshirt, wincing as his left arm sang in protest.

"Don't tempt me. Though, our family believes strongly in the 'It harm none' belief, we do on occasion have a slip or two in control." She could clearly see the dark bruising in the bend of his arm just above and below the white gauze bandaging.

"Liar." She placed her hand over the bandage, instantly feeling his discomfort as if it were her own. She closed her eyes, murmuring in an ancient language a healing charm.

His arm radiated with a healing warmth and his aches melted away. "I'm a guy, Sorceress. It's against our code to bitch and moan over a flesh wound around our girls."

"A wound caused by my father, whose actions towards you…" Mir dug into her bag for medicinal salve and a herbal wrap to speed his healing.

"Were normal. Fathers are protective of their daughters. He sensed me as a threat and acted according to the code. Protect what's his." Tyler used the distraction to tip the rain hat off her head, sending her hair spilling down her shoulders to her waist. "It's fantastic." He growled hoarsely, barely resisting the urge to bury his face in the fragrant silky tresses.

"It's wearisome and I'm more than ready for a change." She blew a strand out of her eyes, as she applied salve to his wounded arm. "Maybe, a pixie cut or to the middle of my back at least."

"I'll cut off my right arm if you do. It's a wonder of the world." He narrowed his eyes, their conversation would have to wait. Mike was behind them.

"What's a wonder of the world?" Mike asked from the doorway, whistling low under his breath in appreciation of the view. "Never mind, bro. I see what you mean. And you are?"

"Just leaving. I've lots to do if Tyler is picking me up for my cousin Bella's party tonight." Miranda swiftly bandaged his arm in the herbal wrap, that done she put away her tools, and grabbed up her bag.

"Not if, am, beautiful. And how exactly are you gonna find where you're staying at?" Tyler knew a scared rabbit when he saw one and wasn't about to let her leave his sight. His comment about her hair had made her skittish. He gently took the bag from her trembling hands.

"Momma text me the address. I'll put it into my GPS and follow directions. La Push can't be that big and I'm not above asking directions. That's part of the Girl Code." She focused on calming her mind with a simple charm, but it wasn't very useful. The second he had touched her hair, she'd forgotten to breathe and her pulse had sped up double-time.

"I'll be fine. I promise. Your arm should be healed by morning." She took the garment bag from the hook, draping it over her arm. Risked kissing his check to retrieve her bag, the result was intriguing like getting zapped with tiny little lightning bolts.

Tyler was stunned speechless.

"I'll be ready by six. Lovely to meet you, Michael. It's a pity Jessica is in the kitchen fixing you two a snack. I would've loved to have met her. Perhaps, I will tonight at the party." She stood on her toes and risked brushing a lingering kiss against his stunned mouth. That was like nothing she'd ever experienced in her lifetime.

He went to pull her to him, but she was as elusive as holding onto the wind or a cloud in the sky. She dashed down the walk way and was in her car before he was halfway down the walk. "Lesson one starts at six. Don't chicken out, Enchantress. I'll come find you!" He shouted after her, grinning like a fool in the pouring rain.

She beeped her horn in response, as she sped off down the road.

"Leave it to you ta hook up with a Babe with Cullen like abilities. She just totally picked my brain like he does. It's the only way she could know all of that. Spill, buddy. Did she just pop out of nowhere. I mean, she can't be a doctor. She's like our age." Mike growled at Tyler, more than ready for some answers.

"She's my very own bewitched." Tyler jogged up the steps, still grinning like a lovesick fool.

"One of a kind. Yeah, Mike, she's a doctor. Graduated from Harvard Med school at like sixteen. And she's all mine." He looked down at his watch, fishing in his pocket for his keys. "I've got just enough time to make it to the Flower shop before it closes. Roses. Yeah, I'm thinking two dozen. I'll google what each color means on my phone. There has to be one that means love at first sight."

"Dude, you are totally gone over her and it's been less than a half hour…"

"Yeah, I know." Ty reached down to pick up her rain hat, before grabbing up his sweatshirt, and made a dash for the Mini in his driveway. "She's so it for me. Later. Tell Jess that I'll bring her baby right back. Okay. Mine is blocked by your bike project."

"Go for it, Ty!" Jessica called from the doorway. "I just caught a glimpse of her, but she was stunning! I'll get your suit ready while I'm doing Mike's! Violet and blue roses mean love at first sight and make sure they're thornless ones. White mean eternal love. Red, truelove. Try for them. I can't wait to meet her at the party!"

"Thanks, Jess! She feels the same! Later, guys!" He backed out of the driveway and then floored it down the road.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter 56

Parenting


	56. Parenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :: :: or colons around dialog represents silent communication between characters otherwise known as telepathy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"You look hot as the Hatter. I look frickin ridiculous in this baby blue lace Edwardian tea-dress. The empire waistline shows my cleavage to the point of a near wardrobe malfunction. I've got girls now because of the triplets, but I don't want them out for show in front of our family and friends." Bella critiqued her reflection in the three-way mirror.

From the side she looked like she had a basketball hiding under her gown. "I'm huge."

"Now, darling, you look ravishing in that gown. Yes, the empire waist gives them a lift, but the lace neckline covers your charms like a gossamer veil." Edward nuzzled her neck, eyes drinking in the view.

"I can't begin to describe what seeing your body does to me. You aren't fat, my treasure. You are a goddess."

"You're biased." She rolled her eyes.

"You are and always have been blinded to your own beauty, both inside and out." He took a brush from the vanity and began running it through her hair in soft soothing strokes. "I want you more than I ever have in my life. It takes everything I have not to whisk you off to our island where only I hold your full attention."

"There's Nessie. The schooling for the pack…we have responsibilities…" Sighing heavily, she closed her eyes, just thinking about disciplining Ness made her head hurt.

"Nessie…Our Renesmee. Testing her wings at an alarming rate…" Edward sobered instantly, his mouth set in a grim line. "We never said she…"

"She's the brightest kid in the world. We shouldn't have to tell her that motorbikes are off her radar." She locked eyes with him in the mirror.

"Suck it up, Cullen. She broke the rules and now we have to punish her. We've been lax in our parenting. She should have had boundaries set for her months ago." Bella wasn't going to let this one go.

"How do you propose we do that, Bella? Jake is her Paris. Keeping them apart would make her see that we don't approve of her rebellion. One problem with that is he's living under our roof and it wasn't his fault there was a tribal council meeting."

"We take away her fun. You'll assign her homework, which she will work on up at the main house during school hours. No bike riding on the new wheels Mike is bringing her. No video games, TV, computer, visitors, all of it is banned until we say otherwise. And above all she can't use her magic on others to get them to bow to her will. We put the parental locks on everything she enjoys. Jake'll have to deal with crashing in his den during her punishment. He kept this from us too, but Ness was his priority, so he'll get his one and only warning." Wrinkling her nose, Bella slipped the blue satin headband with its glittery bow onto her head. Alice was anything if not thorough.

"What about your party? She's been looking forward to it for weeks?" He fastened a pearl and diamond choker around her neck. In its center was an intricately carved cameo. The piece had been in his family for generations.

"I know how hard she worked on planning it with Alice, but she'll have to sit this one out in the main house. Dad will ground her if we don't. Carlisle is a firm believer in setting boundaries to keep those he loves safe and on the right path. We forget that Ness is still a little girl and need to see her as our child in need of our love and guidance. Not as a miniature adult who can do what she likes because she's so gifted, independent, and uber smart. She's testing us and we're floundering. We can't mess this up with our first child when we have three more equally gifted babies on the way." Resigned to playing her part for the evening, she clipped the matching earrings to her ears.

"She's a wonderful little girl, so there's very little, if anything to mess up." Edward handed her a pair of white opera length gloves.

"Edward, this can't work if you're the good cop and I'm the bad." Bella sighed in frustration, as she slipped on the gloves. "We have to show a united front or she'll walk all over us."

"I'm in complete agreement with your plan, my darling." He fastened the matching bracelet around her wrist. "We need to nip this in the bud early, before she hits her teens and things get entirely out of hand."

He put his arms around her, hands protectively covering her ripening middle. Under his touch he could feel and tune into those lives thriving within her. "Thank you…" He growled hoarsely, eyes shining with love for her.

"For what? Being the heavy? I learned a lot from Dad's crash course in parenting me. I don't want her thinking she can try everything and we'll stand back and watch her sink or swim. She needs to know that she doesn't have to push the envelop to make new friends, only to be herself. She can't bend the rules, because she's not a fragile human kid. It doesn't work that way. School teaches discipline, responsibility, teamwork, respect, even honor. Maybe that's what she' missing. You went. I went. We're making Jake and the boys go. Perhaps that's the key to snipping this rebellion thing in the bud. School." She turned around on her vanity stool, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

: _School, as in enrolling her in Forks Middle School? What happens when she has another growth spurt? She'll just skip a grade or two? Ness is going to PCC with you and Angela and that does count as school.:_ He wasn't entirely convinced.

Edward deepened the kiss, pulling her flush against him, and felt movement. Nothing significant, just a flutter of sensation. She was sharing their babies first movements, the sensation of it with him. He was able to hear their tiny thoughts. Michael and Tony were of a 'what do I want for dinner' frame of mind. Peanut butter for Mikey. Chocolate for Tony. Rory preferred strawberries or berries of any kind, but she was also thinking about Bella, himself, Ness, and Collin. She missed hearing his voice today and she was sulking about it.

Bella, eyes wide with wonder gasped in delight. "They moved and were talking, well, thinking to us." She put her hands on her middle.

"Thank you, for giving me our miracles. This is the most beautiful, wondrous, fantastic, amazing experience in my life. That you can share in it because of our heartlink makes it all the more miraculous." She giggled, feeling the flutters again.

Edward had his hands over her own. "I feel exactly the same about our babies as you. It's why I said thank you before. Our love has given us four miracles. Our first is in too much of a hurry to grow up, while our triplets are striving towards entering this world to meet us." He said, hoarsely, voice thick with emotion.

* * *

Their bliss was interrupted by the slamming of the front door followed by Jake's growl for Ness to listen to him. Carlisle had a point. She needed boundaries, rules, guidelines to follow. Everyone else had them at her age. He still had to follow the rules, so it made sense that she should too. No matter how amazing she was didn't mean she had a pass on being a kid. Letting her test out of school had been a colossal mistake. It was a life experience she obviously was in need of and until she stopped acting like she was above being punished or that real life human experiences were beneath her, he'd be crashing in his Den.

They heard him slam the door to his room.

Followed by Ness screaming that he was suppose to be always on her side. How could he betray her like that by siding with her grandpa in front of everyone. He above all should understand her side of this. School would bore her to tears. It would mean Middle School and she'd have to sit for seven hours a day in tedium. College courses couldn't hold her attention, so how would AP Middle School classes keep her awake? She'd be climbing the walls by lunchtime and having to stomach school cafeteria food was out of the question. Being a kid was impossible. Didn't he get that? Look what happened this afternoon and trying out a motorbike had her facing purgatory.

Her rant finished, she also slammed the door to her room.

"I shall make the arrangements in the morning. If we don't do something quickly to tamp down this rebellion, she's going to be worse than I ever was. My selfish traits are outshining your selfless beauty. I can't have that." Edward lay his forehead against her own.

"Carlisle feels the same and called her on it at Castle Cullen. Jake's also onboard with her going to school." Bella sighed deeply.

"I've never heard him that angry with her ever. She must have thrown one doozey of a snit at the main house. Now as for the being selfish, it's more like we've spoiled her. Doted on her every whim and now her freedom is being revoked. She's such a to the point personality, very type A. We never said specifically that she couldn't ride a junior dirt bike, so she did nothing wrong. Punishing her is unfair. She didn't know the ground rules, because there were none." She closed her eyes, Ness was sending her feelings on the matter to them both. They had one very unhappy daughter and Jake wasn't any better.

"I told you that my birthdays always end in disaster." She buried her face against his chest.

"Bella, this has everything to do with all of us being dazzled by our daughter into being complaisant with her every whim and nothing whatsoever to do with the day of your birth." He set his chin on the top of her head.

"We were all drunk on how amazing she is, but all the drama today has broken us out of our stupor. We're free to think clearly on what's best for her, not what she feels she wants."

"If Middle School isn't the solution, there's always Aiden. Either way, she'll learn to be a well-rounded person. I mean, when the Webber twins phase they'll have to be under his guidance, so it's bound to happen regardless of how she takes to school." Bella suggested an alternative.

"Aiden wouldn't baby here nor is he susceptible to her bedazzling charm. She's not one to set idly by if she sees something wrong. Most humans are weak-minded, she'll be running the school in a week." Edward weighed each choice out loud.

"All of us have experienced school before our burnings. Nessie, has never sat in a classroom for hours or experienced the tedium of trying to pay attention to a teacher whose voice lulls you into oblivion. You compared High School to your own person purgatory. Ness won't be any different about Middle School." Bella slid her silk stocking shod feet into butter soft, white leather ankle boots.

"True, but you made it bearable after I came to my senses about not killing you." He knelt down in front of her, expertly lacing and tying each boot.

"Matt and Gabe are laid up right now, so let's go with Aiden first. Then see about enrolling her at Forks Middle School when the boys are well again. Say, next semester." Bella negotiated a settlement to their problem that wouldn't have Ness hating them for life.

"I survived. We all did, so will she. We can't make everything easy for her. She has to muddle through this alone. She'll make friends. We'll be here for her when she needs us and that is that. School is a life experience that Nessie is in dire need of right now." Edward remained firm on his decision. "It was your plan and we will follow through with it."

"I know. It's just that the more we talk about this the harder it is for me to let go. She's my baby. I hate it when she's miserably unhappy like this." She sniffled, eyes pooling with tears.

"As do I, but as parents we have to make tough decisions and this is one of them." Edward brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"It's been a long day and I've been dreading our talk with her." Bella closed her eyes, focusing on centering herself. Calming her frazzled emotions, she felt ready to face Ness and then her party.

* * *

"Bella, you come first. I can handle Renesmee. Call up to the house, if you aren't up to this tonight." He followed her out of their suite.

"I'll be fine. My moods are crazy. You know that. I cry over anything. This is no different." She leaned her head against his shoulder as they went downstairs.

Jake was hefting army surplus duffel bags out of his room. "She's all yours! Good luck with that! I'm gone!" He snarled darkly.

"Jake, she's going through a selfish phase. We've spoiled her. Kept her safe and sheltered. Now it's coming back to bite us all in the ass." She had never seen him this furious with Ness.

"She's had us all under her spell, since her birth, and we are all just now breaking free of that hold. Her actions as of late negate the effects of the rapture or dazzling aura she emits." Edward put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll take it from here, son. Go decompress for the time being in your Den."

"Decompress, hell! I'm done being her loyal lapdog! I'm through with having my will not being my own!" Jake was seeing red and on the verge of phasing.

"She's not my Sprite! I don't know who that selfish spoiled princess was back at the house, but it wasn't Ness! I am not her willing slave! She does not own me! I am not her obedient dog!" He wanted so desperately to slam his fist against the wall or through the window.

"I have a mind of my own and right now I wanna shed this human skin and run with my Pack! I'll make up the work, Edward. I need space. Miles and miles of it. The ranch sounds good. I need the guys too. Sorry, Bells, but we're gonna have ta miss your party." He gave them both a desperate look.

"Go run free for a while. We'll all be here when you get back." Bella hugged him fiercely. "Take care of Jake. You haven't done that since she was born. Focus on you. We'll get a handle on Renesmee Carlie. She'll be grounded anyway. Let Ness get a taste of what being without you feels like. I'll miss you. Check in or I'll worry."

Jake hugged her back. "Love, ya, Loca. Be back before you miss me. But I'll be crashing in the Den or at Aiden's when I do. Me being here, no matter how much it's home to me now, ain't good for either of us. I need my space. Renesmee needs to respect boundaries. Inprintee or not, does not make it right for her to say she's my master."

"No, scream it in front of everyone because I'm not under her spell anymore. I can think clearly again. Be me. Not just her Wolfe. She has so much to learn that kids her age already know. She can't catch up to them if I'm there to make it better. A few weeks apart won't hurt. Call it Were 101 field training with Avalon Ranch as home base. I talked to Aiden before her tantrum. Dad, Lil's and Logan too." He kissed the top of her head, shooting Edward a good-luck-reining-in-your-daughter look, as he opened the front door, grabbed his gear, and was gone.

* * *

"And the plot thickens…" Edward scratched at his chin that had been far to easy of a separation and it had him perplexed.

"Tell me about it. He didn't even look torn about leaving her." Bella sighed heavily. It was like the warmth had left the house.

"Yes, I know. Something is easing her hold on all of us, so we can see clearly again." He closed the door, gathering her in his arms. "Our grandparents gave her a bracelet with her name inlayed in jewels…"

"She loves it too…What are you getting at, Lion."

"Nessie's hold on us is gone, even Jake's off leash. What if they gave her something akin to a power dampener?" He set her down on the sofa while brainstorming the problem.

"Then I want one too, at least until I get a handle on this new side of me. It's brilliant. She can finally have some normalcy in her life." Bella hugged a throw pillow to her middle. "All of us lived human lives well into our teens before we changed. Nessie has rocketed past milestones. Some form of control will do her a world of good, as will being independent of her gifts. She needs to learn to function without them, at least for now anyway."

"I couldn't agree more, nevertheless I still wish to know to what extent the bracelet's effects on her are." Edward was determined to find out everything to Nessie's new accessory.

"Now, Grandson. Would we ever place our little wonder in any danger?" Cain appeared in an easy chair.

"No. Of course we wouldn't, but she was leading you all by the nose and needed reined in." Oberon appeared beside Bella.

"Oh really," Folding his arms across his chest, Edward arched a brow at the two kings. "And in exchange you sparked to life Bella's magical heritage? Knowing full well there would be repercussions. One being the triplets soaking up all that energy and now their arrival into this world has been moved up to New Year's."

"That time table has always been shaky at best. And you, lad, are always going on about Isabella's safety when she's out of your sight. To the point of the Lass wishing to throttle you." Cain countered in their defense.

"While I couldn't reverse my original incantation, as I said forever or as long as she's living in my words. Complicating our being able to counter it. I can turn the only remaining part, that being her tendency to draw trouble to her, into a positive where only those deserving get the whole caboodle." Oberon kissed her forehead. "Magic is to be embraced, never feared. It's been a part of you both since your creations. All of the answers are in my Marie's legacy to you."

"Nessie first then I'll tackle everything in Gran's hope chest." Bella glanced down the hallway staring forlornly at her daughter's closed bedroom door.

"We shall tackle all of it together. With the Pack away, I'll be able to focus on yours and Nessie's needs." He eyed his watch, it was going on six-thirty. "I'll call the house. Ness is priority. The party will have to wait."

"Oberon and I will watch over Renesmee. Alice has worked herself up into a frazzle planning this for Bella and you owe it to her to at least attend it." Cain had other ideas. "I've cast a sleep on the little lass. She'll not awaken till morning."

"Very well, Grandfather. We shall make an appearance for Alice's sake. But we won't be more than a few hours. Bella has had a long day and needs her rest." Edward sighed, resigned to attending what he knew neither of them was in no mood for.

"Let's do this. I'm a pro at putting up a good front. My party will be no exception. All of you had a hand in it, so we have to go. If we don't it'll look like we're hiding out to avoid hearing about Ness's tantrum and we can't be seen as weak parents. No, we will go to my party. I'll be all smiles and oohes and aahes about my gifts. Eat cake. Sample dinner. Make chitchat. Dance at least twice and then we'll retreat here to our haven." Bella held her hand out to him.

Edward helped her up to her feet. "Simply tell me you're wilting using a look or our link and home we will be."

"Or faint…that's one that'll have Dad ordering me home to bed." Bella winked at him, as they left for the party.

* * *

Next

Chapter Fifty-seven

Out


	57. Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Bella was touched beyond measure that all of them had done all of this for her. "Thank you, all so much. I love them all and all of you who gave them to me and for throwing this party for me." She blinked back happy tears and Edward kissed the top of her head.

"We love you, Bella." Rose, Sel, Dori, Lori, Tia, Jess, and Ang all rushed over to hug her fiercely.

"Yeah, Bells. You're the best." Tyler and Mike grinned at her, wisely keeping their distance from Edward.

"You bring the light to all of us and for that we would happily do this and more." Ben smiled.

"You give back so much more and this is just our way of saying we love you. It's good to focus on others besides ones self." Fred smiled at his baby sister.

"Baby sister, it was our pleasure to give back something to you." Jazz winked at her.

"We love, ya, it's the least we could do." Emmett grinned.

"Bells, you mean more than the universe to us." Charlie had a digital recorder in his hands and was covering the party for Renee, Phil and the others.

"Sweetheart, you brought so much love into our lives. Celebrating your birth is a joy for all of us." Esme walked over and brushed a kiss across her forehead.

"Angel, you deserve to be celebrated and all of us enjoyed creating your presents." Carlisle kissed the top of her head. "Esme and I have one more, but that will have to wait until Renesmee Carlisle has earned it, for it's of the family variety."

"Carlisle, Edward has a theory on that, but first I want all of you to know that we are not going to let her actions slide. Renesmee will be attending Forks Middle School as soon as we can enroll her. All of her fun and privileges are banned until further notice. Jake's moved out, but then you most likely know that already. A normal little girl she will be and that is how we want it. We suffered through it, so will she." Bella explained what was what to their family.

"I'll arrange it in the morning, dearest." Edward gently squeezed her hand.

"Not necessarily. Carlisle and I kinda took matters into our own hands. She starts first thing tomorrow and I will personally drive her there myself." Charlie blew out a sigh of relief that all of them were on the same page.

"Ness needs this life experience, no matter her level of intelligence. Today made me realize that all of us coddling her, answering to her every whim, is damaging to her development." Carlisle braced for his son's reaction to usurping his and Bella's parental authority. None came.

"Bella and I agree wholeheartedly and thank both of you for enrolling her on our behalf. We'll try Middle School for now, but if necessary Aiden can more than handle taking over her schooling." Edward said quietly, eyes serious as he looked at his father-in-law. "Charlie, I'll be taking her to school myself, but thanks for the offer."

Charlie nodded, wisely letting him have his way.

* * *

"Yes, I'll take great pleasure in taking on schooling Ness and whomever else if need be. For now, I'm in full agreement that enrolling her in a public school is best." Aiden walked in with Tanya on his arm.

"You're the best, Dad." Venus winked at him from the lounge where she was cuddled in Fred's arms. Alice had created a special seating area with her in mind, so she would be as comfortable as possible.

"Aiden does have a way with the young ones." Fred grinned.

"My Aiden is immune to our Nessie's allure. Where as all of you are just awakening from her spell." Tanya set a music box in Bella's lap. It was stained glass with each panel representing an event in her life. It played her lullaby when you opened it. "Happy Birthday, baby sister. Sorry, we're late, but we had to settle in the boys first. One in particular is in a mood."

"Tanya, it's so beautiful. I love it." Bella hugged her.  _:So the boys are doing what exactly?:_

 _:Raiding the kitchen for one, since they missed your party. Playing video games is another activity. Jake after venting at all of us, is taking his frustrations out in Gym, with the music blaring at an ear shattering level.:_ Tanya thought silently, as not to say anything in front of the humans.

 _:That bad, huh. Well, at least he's not off running wild like the last time he got this upset. Hopefully, all of you will be able to help him. I wish I could, but Ness is my focus right now.:_  Bella sighed, looking up to gaze worriedly into her husband's eyes.

"Logan has been growling at me to let him have a go at schooling the boys in their roots. Aiden. You, Lilly, Billy, Logan, and Tanya have your work cutout for you." Edward carefully set the music box next to her other treasures, as he settled her in his arms.

"Jake and his Pack are a cohesive unit and their leader is hurting. He'll have to work through his wounded pride before he'll listen to any of you and the boys will be focused on their leader. Ness hurt him deeply, he needs time to heal." Edward's words were for Aiden and Tanya.

"Mom and Daddy made me stay home, but then Jake isn't in the mood to have any girls around him, even if it's his little-sister-of-sorts." Lori munched on a chocolate covered strawberry.

"You'll live." Charlie fondly tweaked her nose.

"He's still got his phone. I saw you texting him while Bella was opening her gifts. It's only for a little while, sweetie. He won't be gone forever." Sue hugged her.

"This time away with them will be good for both Brady and Collin. It's the first time they've been allowed to tagalong." Madeline Storm sat snuggled in her husband's arms on a lounge beside her daughter's.

"One can only hope with those two." Derek Storm winked at his daughter.

"Lori, Sel and Dori are missing Embry and Seth just as much as you're missing Brady. And Ang too over Logan being away." Venus smiled at the younger image of Bella, it amazed her just how alike the two were.

"We know that Jake needs their moral support and as for Ness, Dori and I will gladly led a hand in her schooling if needed." Sel smiled serenely.

"I'm always up for a challenge, but Ness would be a joy to take on just like Lori. Though, how she treated Jake tonight was harsh and so not like her. He's gonna make her have to work to get him back." Dori eyed her watch it was going on half past ten. "Emily and Leah were both miserable before we left for the party and we promised them both that we would bring them both some cake."

"Nahuel and Sam were both pulling their hair out when we left, nothing they were doing was right, so as much as we'd love to stay longer… Rach and Kim are both getting over colds, so they're keeping them company, but with Leah…" Sel went over to kiss Bella on the cheek.

"No, go. Check in on the two daddies-to-be before Leah or Emily take their misery out on the guys, Rach, or Kim. Take the top tier of the cake that should make them feel better." Bella hugged each of them.

"Well, that and I want to check in with our guys and get an update on what's up. There is no way that they are taking off on us again and leaving us behind. It's so not happening." Dori growled.

"Now, Dori. This is about Jacob and we need to give them the time they need to consol their leader." Sel smiled at the others. "It was a lovely evening, even if it did start out a little rocky. Lori, you need to have patience and know when to let the boys be. This isn't about you and acting like you're hurt about Brady not being here with you is selfish."

"Geez, Sel. She's just a kid. Lay off. Lori, leave them be. Okay. We'll see you in the morning. I'm thinking of making it a wilderness day, us and nature." Dori winked at Lori.

"Night, everyone. We'll give the others your best." They left for home with the treat for the others stuck at home.

* * *

"I know. Jake's hurting. He's priority, but it's gonna take forever to make him smile again after what Ness pulled tonight." Lori was still melancholy, but being able to spy on them all tomorrow was cheering her up a little.

"Words cut most deeply when they come from the one whom we hold most dear to our hearts. Especially from a soul bond." Miranda said softly. "Renesmee will have to earn his trust back."

"Well said, cousin." Edward arched a brow.  _:Are you and Crowley together?:_

"I'm sorry you had to see our Nessie at her worst. She's a sweetheart and never gives us any trouble…" Bella got teary eyed again. "I'm sorry…I've been so distracted tonight, my mind's been on Ness and Jake…"

"Nonsense, she's still just a baby, no matter her IQ. I only wish my parents hadn't been so protective of me at her age. But then I was a shy little girl and they thought it best for me not to put me through that, so I had the best tutors. Donavan was stubborn and went to a private academy for boys. He thirsted for anything new, but then he's several years my senior and their firstborn. I'm the baby, so Daddy tends to be fiercely overprotective of me." Miranda pulled Tyler along with her, as she rushed over to give her a hanky.

"Yeah, but then we would've never met if he hadn't…" Tyler had his arms around her waist, his chin nestled on top of her head.

"No, what Daddy pulled was inexcusable. No matter if he meant well or not, hurting you for the joy of it is against his oath. I was taking the samples and he sent me off on a frivolous errand to see if the team was on the way or not. Momma saw through his ruse and came to your aid." Her southern belle accent became more prominent as her temper grew.

"A broken needle in the arm wasn't that bad. Your mom fixed me up, so it's all good. Well, that and she sent you to me, for that I owe her big-time." Tyler shrugged, holding her closer, kissing the top of her head.

"You are being far too kind. Daddy had no right to meddle and to out-and-out hurt you, well, I'll skin him for that in the morning. I fell in love the moment we drove into town. It's so perfect, just what I needed and that I have family and you here is a happy bonus." Miranda lifted her head and he kissed her on the nose.

"Alex acted out?" Carlisle stared at the two of them in disbelief. "Not possible. He never breaks under pressure, it's why the CDC is such a perfect fit for him."

"On most days yes that's true, but Daddy didn't crack under pressure. His acting out against Tyler was purely intentional of that I can assure you. I'm his and he didn't wish to share me with my soul bond. Mother dropped the blood sample on purpose to send me to meet my destiny." Miranda only partially agreed with Carlisle.

"That's wonderful news, you two." Esme ignored all the looks, of 'well this complicates things' coming from her children, and went over to envelop the two of them in a hug.

"Love at first sight is a common occurrence in this family. Congratulations, guys." Bella was all smiles.

Edward was anything but that. This news meant a major migraine for all of them. "There are valid reasons why Alex would wish to put up a roadblock to your courtship. So I can well understand his side of this turn of events. I for one know firsthand…"

Bella jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow to shut him up.  _:Be nice!:_  she hissed.

He had to concentrate to not give any sign that what Bella had just done had caused him any discomfort. : _I wasn't acting out, Isabella. Merely stating the obvious and that was entirely unnecessary. If you are going to act out, then we shall leave and I will tuck you and our treasures in for the night.:_ He growled back in warning, his arms tightening around her to hint that he meant it.

 _:He's good with weird, Edward. Now stop panicking. He's known all about you for some time and never said a word, which more than shows his character._ _He saw the two of you and one of the wolves a year ago to this day. Tyler is not a threat, your worries are not warranted. He is also aiming for an architectural engineering degree. And is far from the moronic jock you think him to be.:_  Miranda locked eyes with Edward, satisfied when, his eyes and body language went back to a relaxed, but cautious state of mind.

Then smiled warmly at Bella. "There will be no more need for violence, Bella, but thank you for coming to my aid. I've no wish for this to cause a row between the two of you on your birthday. It's as simple as this. Tyler doesn't fall under any of those reasons. Momma has already given us her blessing, so Daddy will just have to stew."

 _:He can be a tight ass about protecting the family secret sometimes, but then usually he h_ _as good reason. Now not so much. The three of them are harmless, and whether he wishes to admit it or not our friends.:_ Bella didn't dare look up at her husband's face, but she had no problem reassuring Miranda no harm was done. "I just gave him a friendly reminder, though next time I'll just growl at him to be nice."

"Look, I know that Ty and I were jerks, but I eased up Senior year. Ty had Lauren, so he had to stay clear. That was High School, we're past that or I thought we were." Mike stood up for Tyler.

"The three of us Jess, Ty, and I are all good with the weird. How could we not, since we live in Forks. Edward reads minds, fantastic. Him and Alice are psychic good for them. I've seen an Olympic Peninsula wolf, well, a pack of them, and they come in all shapes and sizes. Hell, Ty swears they're supernatural, cuz they have human eyes. Spooked the shit out of him too. They seem friendly enough, so more power to them if they are." He paced in front of all of them.

"The point is everyone changed after High School. You called it truce with the Quileutes, whatever that was about. Ty has this crazy theory, came up with it after we left for UCLA. His Uncle's Comanche, Sioux, well one of the other or maybe it's both. Ty talked his ear off and on all year. The way I saw it was you were good people, so what was the big fricking deal…"

"My Great Gran's as Irish as they come. She used to speak of the Shining Ones. Tell us stories about the rivalries between the Fairy clans and the Weres vs the Forever ones, Oberon and Cain's creations. None of it even dawned on me until after halfway into our Freshman year Mike and Ty got drunk after tragic circumstances and confided all of their woes to me while I did my best to sober them up." Jessica decided that Mike was only making things worse, so she took up trying to explain to their friends who were all gaping openmouthed at the three of them.

"I filed it away as a drunken delusion, until I saw Bella on the beach. Lauren mentioned how you'd miraculously recovered after being exposed to some rare tropical disease on your honeymoon. Though, in truth Ness looked too much like both of you to be anything but your own child. I called Gran, asked if there had ever been a story of a human loving a forever one. She said one who falls could never survive such a love. It was forbidden in the laws of the Shining ones for a mortal to pair with a Forever one."

They were still gaping at her in stunned silence.

"King Cain and King Oberon would be displeased and punish the pair severely for defying them. And no one would dare wish the wrath of the Kings of Avalon on their heads, Mortal or Immortal a like. She was jazzed that I was so curious, so she sent me books and some of them are ancient texts. Mom calls her off, because she's full of stories. Speaks Gaelic, sees and believes in what couldn't possibly be real. Like magic, ghosts, shining ones, and even at nearly ninety is still seen as her villages, um healer, for those who still believe in the old ways, which is a lot. She's amazing and taught me to embrace my artistic side and not see it as a hobby like my parents do."

Still silence.

"She says you can see things when you look at my work, but only if your mind is able to believe what's in front of you. Anyway, I digress…the point is we will never out your secret, ever. You can trust us, after all we're trusting you just by being here. We see you as our extended family and that's that." Jessica had her say, which was her norm to cut in or have the final word.

Everyone was speechless, while others were finding this enlightening.

Charlie's pager went off and he reluctantly handed the camera to Sue to go see what was up at the station.

"We're cool with the 'Need to know'. Our lips are sealed. Though, now you guys are able to blend in…" Ty smirked, scrubbing the back of his neck. "Well, maybe not blend in, but whatever change you went through this summer at least makes you able to, uh, act like you aren't trying so hard to be convincing."

Several pairs of eyes narrowed at him.

"Though, you did give off this we're dangerous, don't touch, talk, or bother us aura. Bella seemed immune, while all of us stayed clear. Then something spooked Cullen. Bella went catatonic zombie on us, and all of you split town for most of our Senior year. Black sees his chance and makes a play for Bells, but she's totally gone over Cullen. That and the wolves start appearing out of frickin nowhere. Then she splits for three days because Alice shows up and the next thing we know everything is back the way it was again. Black not so much. The kid was beyond pissed and we placed bets on who would win between him and Cullen."

Back to stone silence.

"Something went down at the graduation party that was beyond obvious. What haven't a clue and don't wanna know, but it gets resolved. Cullen puts a ring on Bells. Black loses it and takes off for most of the summer with have you seen this kid posters everywhere you go all up the coast. Bells gets a sweet ride in the Guardian, man you really must've be paranoid about her klutz attacks to lease her a tank. You two get hitched. Black comes home. Bells contracts something wicked and Cullen brings her back home. The whole town is having candlelight vigils and praying for her to get well. Chief Swan is out of his mind, because you give him nothing. Just like that Bells is fine, better than ever, and Nessie makes the scene, but no one thinks anything of it. It's like a spell or something. Lauren is livid with jealousy because Bells looks like something right out of a Disney movie now, and makes her look like an ordinary wallflower. Not that Bells didn't before, but then not nearly like after her illness..." Mike eyed them all warily.

Edward was narrowing his eyes and growling under his breath.

"We only got the end of the grapevine because we were off at UCLA, but that about sums that up. We spent most of the time surfing when we got back that's when our jobs allowed it and it wasn't until that day on the beach when it all fell into place. Then it was like why the hell not just go with it and you guys were cool. Nothing like you were before. You were actually having fun and on the beach in the sunshine that had to be a good sign, so we threw caution to the wind and started over with all of you." Ty finished.

"And here Edward was going to let me have the two of you for my first snack. Though, in truth you both are lucky that he was so distracted by trying to teach me to hunt, because if he had any clue that you knew what you did back then…it wouldn't have been pretty." Bella cleared her throat in an attempt to find her voice again and managed to get that out in response. She had no idea just how aware the three of them were and that had her wondering if that meant that others could see through what the mortal mind couldn't grasp.

"It's fortunate for you that Bella is loyal to a fault and her concern for possibly killing her friends or acquaintances ruled over her natural basic instincts. That and Bella is the Great-Granddaughter of Cain, Fiona, Oberon, and Titania making her able to skip the newborn stage by sheer will alone and she was a natural at being an immortal." Edward absently rubbed at his singing rib cage. Her strength had barely ebbed, if at all, and that jab to his midsection had bruised a few of his ribs. He didn't let any of his discomfort show on his stoic face, meeting Mike and Ty's eyes with an undecided chromatic gaze.

"You'all are fortunate that we're all cured and the Volturi are neutered or your knowledge of 'the need to know' would have meant your lives." Jasper drawled, his blue-green eyes narrowed in displeasure that they had been so lax in their mannerisms that these three had figured it out. It was downright embarrassing.

"Yes, the Volturi were more like overseers and far from forgiving." Ben snarled darkly, his arm around Tia.

"Their rule was far from pleasant if you crossed them." Tia nodded.

"Unless, you had something of use to them or were of use to them like Victoria was." Fred growled.

"The Volturi were the enforcers or power in our ranks. They wouldn't have thought twice about culling this tiny town and would have if we hadn't intervened on a situation the June before last." Rose was also disgusted that they had been so easily made.

"Yeah, it's the first time we teamed up with the Pack. Bells was a major trouble magnet as a human, well, still is in a way. It's something that her grandfather did to her when she was a baby…but that's a whole other story…" Emmett winked over at his baby sister and she stuck her tongue at him.

"Anyway, her bad luck curse went on overdrive the second she and baby brother locked eyes in the cafeteria..." Em wasn't the least bit upset that they were in the know and continued to tell them all about what had gone down since Bella had come to town.

Mike and Tyler weren't having nearly the reaction to what they were hearing that Jessica was. The poor girl was close to fainting.

Jessica chose to sit before she fainted from information overload. She was trembling so much that Carlisle was kneeling beside her checking her vitals. "It's quite all right, Jessica."

"I'm sorry, it's just so hard to take in. I was so horrible to her. A complete bitch. She never once gave anything away. All that time and all of us were clueless to how badly she was hurting…all the danger…No wonder she was so insistent that all of us go to that concert after graduation…" She gasped out shakily.

"Knowing and hearing firsthand are two very different things. Take slow even breaths, all of what Emmett is voicing is in the past. We're all safe and secure now. Forks and the Olympic Peninsula are under ours and the Quileutes protection." Carlisle kept his tone soft and hypnotic, as Esme gently stroked Jessica's hair.

"Edward and Bella are the embodiment of Romeo and Juliet. Two lost souls finally reunited at last and in doing so they united us all. Nessie was a gift, a wish granted after a hard fought battle to be together. The Shining ones are no longer at odds with one another. Oberon and Cain declared a truce because their actions greatly affected Bella's life, whom they both loved dearly. Oberon thought that Cain was going to take Bella from her mother, so he cast an incantation making her clumsy and accident-prone for as long as she lived. All of us were unaware of this until just recently and her lack of coordination was corrected after her rebirth. Her bad luck however was still quite evident and has reared it's ugly head always when we least expect it."

"You see, Oberon was thorough with his wording and not the best at casting spells to begin with and that part of her human life carried over to her eternal one. Then just this past August, after an unforgivable lack of judgment by two of my children, Cain made himself known to all of us. Oberon awakened soon after that and granted all of us, in an effort to make things up to his granddaughter, the cure. Making us hybrids a human/vampire cross, and able to walk in the sunshine, dream, eat food again, or truly interact with humans." Esme said soothingly as she continued to stroke Jessica's hair. "I know that you have had a very trying day and all you need to know is that we will take care of you and you will never be alone and that goes for Michael and Tyler as well."

"Mom, you left out that Edward is Oberon and Titania's Many-Great Grandson too. The star-crossed part is so true, just being around them sometimes can be nauseating…" Rose couldn't help but put that in for her mother mentioning her slip with Emmett.

"Edward and I have yet to destroy a single home, where as you and Em have gone through several during your long tumultuous masochistic relationship." Bella stiffened in Edward's arms, her face flushing crimson with temper and chagrin.

"Rose was being tactless as is her nature. Mother hit a nerve…" Edward said soothingly, keeping a firm but gentle hold on her.

Bella ignored him, wriggling out of his arms, by shoving her elbow again against his midsection giving him no choice but to let her go, as he was in extremes from the pain shooting from his tender rib cage. "Nor do we have to renew our vows every chance we get just to be the center of attention. And above all the two of us would never even think of displaying or carrying on in the sick masochistic ways like you did while you were supposed to be watching my daughter!"

All talking ceased in the room as Bella took center stage.

"Now, Bells, Rose didn't mean anything by…" Em tried to mediate.

"You okay there, baby brother. That looked mighty painful and I'd imagine this time she up and cracked a few instead of just bruised your ribs." Jasper eyed him in concern, as Edward was gritting his teeth in pain.

"Close, but not quite. She damn near did though." Edward panted out between his gritted teeth.  _:Isabella, this is nor the time or the place for this…all it will do is upset our babies and have you worshipping the toilet for the remainder of the evening.:_

 _:She's had this coming and the babies are fine! Stay out of it and go ice down your ribs!:_ She snarled back, eyes fixated on her prey.

"Nauseating we are not and you should count your lucky stars that I didn't scalp you bald or geld Emmett for giving her an XXX rated show that very well may have scarred her for life! You are getting your fondest wish to be a mom, because I decided the main reason that happened in the first place is because you vamped him into doing it with your 'whatever Rose wants, Rose gets attitude'!"

"You are a narcissistic spoiled little princess that always thinks that she has to get her own way and nothing has ever changed. You wanted us both dead, thinking that it would heal the family and that is why you called him up and said that I was dead! Tanya gave you the idea and you ran with it and when it backfired you had to regroup and make nice with me! Then you had a chance again, but the family was all on my side by then so you had to play along and help with the newborns. Edward marries me not soon after, again I'm here to stay so you play nice. Then the opportunity of a lifetime falls into your lap. I got pregnant and the only reason that you ever helped me when I was desperate to save my baby was because you thought that I was gonna die and then Ness would be all yours! I'll bet you were pissed when I bucked the odds again by living. Enduring the burning without so much as a whimper, because I didn't want to cause Edward anymore anguish than I already had! And then when I woke up I turned out to be a frickin wunderkind vampire, bucking the odds yet again! You had no choice, but to call a truce with me because I was firmly entrenched in the family now and you wanted to be an Aunt to Ness! I rock and you fizzle and you can't stand it! It must have frosted your cookies, but good when I saved our asses last December against the Volturi!" Bella's eyes blazed a deep chocolate brown and the lights in the tent reacted to her temper by flashing blindingly bright.

"I thought granting you your wish to be a mom would result in some kind of change in you for the better. That being responsible for someone besides yourself would do you a world of good! I was wrong! You'll never change, so why even try!"

Rose stared at her in not outrage, but torment as Bella's words hit home as the truth. No one, sans Edward had ever confronted her about her selfish ways and to have Bella be the one to call her out was devastating. Moreover, no one in the family, not even Emmett was coming to her defense. All of it was true, but she was trying to change. The baby was making her see things in a different light. "Bella…" She sobbed out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm missing it!" Alice's cry of outrage rang out inside the tent. "Damn it! Why in the world didn't anyone wake me! I worked my tail off doing this for her and slept through most of it! Jazz, you should have woke me up!"

"I'm just getting started." Bella snarled darkly, hands fisted at her sides.

"Yes, I know and she deserves every word and then some, but the phone in the house was ringing off the hook and that is what woke me up." Alice nodded in agreement then turned her attention to her father.

"Carlisle, Sue, Miranda, and Fred are needed to aid the highway patrol in treating the injuries do to a massive car accident on the highway caused by the storm. Charlie told me to round all of you up, because they need all the help they can get. There's a house fire caused by a lightning strike where several people were injured that has the fire department and EMT's all occupied. Forks only has the two emergency vehicles and the one fire engine and it'll take too long for other departments to arrive. He wants Emmett, Jazz, Ben, Mike, Aiden, and Edward to go as well. Nahuel, Sam, Jared, and Paul are already on the scene."

She wrinkled her pert little nose, folding her arms across her chest, beyond miffed that her nap had been positively endless. "Though, big brother looks like any sudden movement will do him in. I forgot to warn you to wear fencing armor under your costume tonight, but then my parents put me to bed and clearly cast a sleep spell on me."

"You wore yourself down to a frazzle and our girls put you out like a light." Jaz walked over and pulled her into his arms for a kiss, encountering her slight baby bump.

The twins had grown during her nap.

"And announcing their presence as well, by the looks of it…" He said hoarsely, his voice rough with emotion as he placed his hand on her middle.

"Noticed did you." She kissed him back.  _:Told you that I wasn't in too much of a hurry to rush order those maternity clothes that I designed for all of us mommies-to-be. I've got this. You go with the others and lend a hand.:_  She purred at him using their own heartlink.

"Girls, you will play nice while we're gone." Carlisle shot Bella and Rose fatherly looks.

"She'll still be in one-piece when you get back." Bella growled.

"Isabella Marie, do not make me send you home in a time-out. You will not partake in an all-out catfight while we are gone and that is final." Carlisle narrowed his eyes in fatherly disapproval. "It's bad enough that you've wounded Edward twice. There will be no more, is that understood?"

"Fine. I'll be good…" Bella grumbled under her breath, as Edward pulled her to him for a kiss, only to hiss in pain when she pressed against his midsection.  _:Oops…sorry.:_ She bit down on her lip.

"Don't worry, darling. They'll behave. Now off with you. You are needed." Esme kissed him.

"Edward you will have to sit this one out. You can't very well help with triage when you're injured yourself. Tanya will come with me instead. She's trained in triage and search and rescue." He wasn't fooled by his son's tough façade. "You'll have to mediate while you put ice on your ribs."

"Fine. I'll hold down the fort while the rest of you go off and save the day, as it is she's pushing it and will be tucked into bed if she doesn't rein it in." Edward resigned himself to his fate. That being keeping highly emotional pregnant females from doing each other bodily harm.

Rose he wasn't worried about, but Bella was in the mood to scratch.  _:Oops, is it? That's strike two, behave or I take you home.:_

"Rose got a taste of it and isn't wanting to make it any worse. Isn't that right, angel?" Emmett kissed Rose on the nose.

Rose nodded still reeling over the tongue-lashing that Bella had just given her.

"Let's roll. It ain't pretty on the interstate. Couple of kids joyriding playing chicken in the fog. Only problem they weren't the only ones driving on that stretch. It's a multiple vehicle pileup… Tyler, we can use your muscle and Derek and Maddie are both trained in search and rescue…one of the cars is hanging off the cliff, so we'll need you both as well." Charlie came to see what the hold up was about.

That got everyone moving and then it was Edward alone with the females.

* * *

Next

Chapter Fifty-eight

Decompressing Alice style


	58. Decompressing Alice style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"It's straight into the house with you, big brother. You and Mom can see what damage was done to you. I'll keep the peace here." Alice ordered her brother, who was outnumbered, and needed to treat his war wounds.

"Alice is right. Let's go see if you need to wrap your ribs or not for the next few hours." Esme ushered her son out of the tent.

"All right, now this is how we are going to handle this and it's not going to be with hair pulling or cat scratching the other's eyes out either." She signaled Lori and Tia.

As if waiting for the signal all of Bella's gifts vanished in a flash of iridescent light.

"Thanks, momma." Alice smiled, now everything was perfect for plan B.

"I thought you were kidding about that." Lori got out the stack of white linen sheets from under the cake table.

"Alice never does anything without a reason, baby sister. But then you're learning as you go." Tia had her own stack and was swiftly covering anything that would be ruined by the battle that was about to begin.

"I get where this is headed. Nice one, Alice. It's been ages since I've been in a food fight." Venus was all smiles.

"I thought there were a lot of pies on that back table, but then I thought they were back up in case you ran out of dessert." Jessica had finally snapped out of her daze and was ready for anything. "Rose doesn't look game though. Bella was way harsh with her verbal beat down."

Ang got the cake out of harms way and set up the tables of ammo. "It's only round one. I mean, if half of what Bella just said is true. This is a longtime in the making."

"All right, here are the rules. All food you can get your hands on are fair game. The cake can only come into play if you run out of everything else. Bella gets first shot, because Rose started it." Alice tossed long sleeved ankle length smocks at all the innocent bystanders and finally at the her two stunned sisters.

"Kick off you shoes and remove all jewelry and accessories that could get damaged from the fallout. Lori, Tia, Ang, make sure that all the tables are covered. No need for getting my table-scapes ruined."

"Alice…"

"No, this isn't healthy for either of you and especially for Bella who looks like she's upped her due date by a month or two. Geez, I nap for a few hours and everything changes on me!" She blew her bangs out of her eyes in exasperation, then narrowed her eyes at Bella. "Ness is grounded isn't she? That's why our baby brothers, big brother, Billy, and Lilly are MIA isn't it?"

"Tomorrow is her first day of Middle School and she's grounded until we say otherwise of everything fun. She was dazzling us all, but then that trinket that my grandparents gave to her for her birthday is canceling out that affect on all of us. We can think clearly now for the first time since she was born. Trust me, things will be very different from now on, a normal kid she is gonna be." Bella was now ready for battle.

"Nothing's wrong with Nessie…it's only natural for her to act out when Bella and Edward are lacking as parents…." Rose was also ready for battle. "Or don't know how to take a little teasing…"

"Well, at least I don't have to vamp myself around my husband! Because I know that we have an equal partnership and it takes more than sex to make a relationship work! It takes absolute trust and confidence in the man that you love. Knowing that he's always going to be there and not letting the past rule your emotions or actions is key as well!" Bella chose a cream covered strawberry pie.

"You need that base in place before adding a child to the equation. I should know it took me a longtime to realize that I needed to lean on him as much as he needed to lean on me. But in your case, maybe your child will have a miraculous affect on your whatever Rose wants persona! Then again hell can freeze over too!" She let the pie fly before Rose could even dodge and it landed flat in her face.

"You need to know when someone is joking and not serious! Yes, I was a bitch! I admit that, but I am trying to change for the better! I know I screwed up with Ness, but I can't fix it if you won't let me near her without adult supervision!" She chose a chocolate cream pie and sent it flying at Bella, who also got it in the face.

"Fix it! She's turning into a mini-you and thinks that she can have her way, even if it means using her gift to influence others to get it!" Bella let two other pies fly. They went splat down the front of Rose's smock.

"Me! Edward has a selfish streak too you know and is just as stubborn about getting what he wants!" She launched her ammo at Bella getting her in the back of the head and down her back while she was trying to reload.

"I've changed! Emmett being cured of my allure made me have to work on being a better person! I like helping others now. It makes me feel good! I was just so bitter from what happened to me in the past that I let it taint me in whatever I did! I was spoiled rotten as a human, it carried on as a vampire, but I truly am better…." She found herself with a mouthful of chocolate pie as it hit her in the chin.

"Well, then start showing it! Don't act like hanging out with Ang, Jess, and I is beneath you! Tia and Alice are cool around them, so get with the program already…"

Rose hit her in the belly with a lemon pie and it was war. "The babies are off-limits!"

"Sorry! I didn't…" Rose dove for cover as she dodged a flurry of pies, cakes, and whatever Bella was throwing at her. No one was safe from her aim. "Bella! It was an accident! Besides, how can I not, it's not like your not showing!"

"Ladies, it's time to join in the fun!" Alice grinned at the other girls. "Venus, you stay put or Fred and Carlisle will have my hide."

"Crap, I knew it was too good to be true…" Venus sulked, ducking under the sheet that Tia had covered her with, so her leg wouldn't get hurt.

"Next time, promise. I'll throw you a free-for-all bridal shower, just as soon as you're all better again." Alice winked at her, as she dodged incoming dessert projectiles.

"You'd better." V grumbled.

Bella had Rose cornered and wasn't expecting Ang to get her with a pie on top of her head. "Bella, it's all in good fun. She didn't mean it and now you're just being mean, so cool it."

"Yeah, let's just have a crazy girls only food fight!" Jess grinned aiming for Tia, but she got her first.

"Wait! Rose and Bella have to hug it out first!" Venus shouted from under her sheet.

Rose crawled out of her hiding spot under a table. "I truly am sorry and I am trying to be a better person. I made your truck into a piece of art as a peace offering more than as your present. Can we start again? You need me. I know how to rein in Ness and the last thing that I want is for her to end up like I did. She's too much like you for that to ever happen, but then she's got Edward in her too." She asked, her hand out in truce.

"Truce. You are my big sister, we're family, and I can see now that you really are trying to change." Bella took her hand then pulled her into a hug.

"Truce. Baby sister. You and I have to have a talk about how not to hurt your other half. There are far better ways of keeping them in line that don't involve them having to seek medical treatment." Rose hugged her back, whispering that little bit in her ear before breaking the hug.

"It wasn't intentional. Being pregnant my moods are crazy and I forget myself, but sisterly advice never hurts either. All I have to do is start the waterworks and he melts or when I make a face at him he pounces. My Lion is complex." Bella wiped her face off with the towel Lori tossed her.

"Truer words were never spoken. Now, that the two of you have called a truce we can get down to really having some fun!" Alice's eyes danced wickedly as she lifted two chocolate cakes in her hands.

"The rules are simple. Those of us with baby bumps can't be hit in the middle, any place else is fair game. Think of this as therapy, all of us have had some kind of grief today so let it all out. Oh, and those of us who are stronger than others have to dial it in, so as not to break Jess."

"Hmmm…maybe you should sit this one out, Jess." Bella arched a brow at her friend.

"Not that we would hurt you, because we'll try our best. It's just that when we really get going it's easy to forget ourselves." Rose shrugged, as she wiped pudding from her eyebrows.

"Better safe than sorry. I have to sit out and I'm way sturdier than you are, so it's only fair that you have to hide under here with me too." Venus growled her response to the current topic.

"Ang isn't a vampire/hybrid either and just as human as I am, so why doesn't she have to sit out too?" Jess frowned.

"Um, well, I'm not exactly human anymore either, Jess." Ang bit down on her lip when Jess stared wide-eyed at her and looked like she was gonna faint.

"Huh? Exactly what do you me by that Angela…How can you not be human?" Jess asked shakily.

"My Mom was of gypsy blood and that carried down into my genes, well, mine and my baby brothers…She was a descendent of a lost gypsy tribe…they were protectors of sorts."

"Yeah, your Grans and Great-grans are full of stories, just like mine are. What does that have to do with you not being human?" Jessica growled.

"Well, theirs were always of the Weres, shape shifters who were guardians…"

"You…let me get this straight…I mean, so you are a…Were now?" Jessica choked out in disbelief. "Since when…I've known you since the two of us were in diapers. I would know if you changed into a wolf or not!" Jessie picked up a cake, narrowing her eyes at Ang.

"It was a latent ability until my, um, attack last August, then it became active…" Ang eyed her warily. "I wasn't attacked by a grizzly bear more like a Werewolf of the venomous kind…" She ducked a barrage of projectiles, because Jessica completely lost it.

"AND YOU THOUGHT THAT I DIDN'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW THAT MY BEST FRIEND! MY SISTER WAS ATTACKED! FOREVER CHANGE, BEN WAS MAULED TO DEATH, BY A GODDAMNED MOON CRIER!" She screeched at her at the top of her lungs, reaching for more food to throw. "THAT'S NOT RIGHT, ANGELA! I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW!"

"No you didn't, Jessica! You turned on me and Bella! Were a Lauren disciple! There was no way on Earth that I was gonna tell you anything! It wasn't just about me! Other people were also part of it! People whom I cared about very much and I wasn't going to out them, not a chance!" Angela shot food back at her.

"They helped me heal, became family to me! Logan became my everything and nothing or no one was gonna threaten that. You are the biggest mouth in Forks, so is Lauren! I didn't know that you were on the outs with her. Bella was focused on other things like saving Lori from a raging river, Nessie, and the babies than on catching me up on the local gossip! I am not a Moon crier! I am a shape shifter, a Were, and they are two different things! Logan, who is the Alpha of the Weres, and I imprinted making us forever! Just like Bella is with Edward! That changes things, makes you more careful about what you confide to people!"

"You should have trusted me! Bella I can understand, we hadn't known each other for years and years, but you and I have been best friends since forever! I would have kept your secret! Mike and Tyler too…" Jessica burst into tears, fell to her knees, and buried her face in her hands.

"Jessie, I trusted you, just not Lauren." Angela knelt down in front of her, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I didn't want you to be afraid of me…I couldn't take it if you looked at me like I was a monster…"

"Monster?" Jessica looked up into Angela's teary brown eyes. "I'm jealous. You and Bella are like superhuman and me…I'm just plain old human Jess…"

"Human, yes, plain not nearly." Alice walked over and tossed two towels down at them. "I've bought three of your paintings. You can see behind the veil…meaning that you've got some elfin or fairy blood running through your veins."

"Your Great-gran sensed it too and sent you all of those books, so you could carry on the family tradition. She doesn't want it to end with her…Jessie." Bella tried to cheer her up, her eyes also pooling with tears that both of her friends were hurting.

"Look, so what if Lori, Logan, Ang, Lil's, half my tribe, and I are all Weres. The Cullens are vampire/ human hybrids, well, Eddie is sort of a Were/vamp/human cross, but it doesn't make a difference. We're still the same, just able to become something that can protect all of you from the big bads that none of you could possible comprehend. We stop the things that go bump in the night and that's that." V threw back the sheet so Jess could see that she meant every word.

"Trust us it's not like what humans think of us at all. Being an immortal is trying at times, because we have to be on our guard and careful whenever we are around you. You out number us, so it gets to be quite the ordeal to not lash out on those of you who annoy us. Like Lauren Mallory and those like her." Tia said in a soft voice.

"We have to rein in a hell of a lot of power just so we don't accidentally hurt one of you. Believe you me, that's a pain in the butt, because humans are so uber fragile. I left home because I was dangerous and didn't wanna risk it. Lil's, always in the know, had Logan take me to Aiden where I learned how to be me and a Were. Sort of like what the boys are off doing now. Were 101." V patted the seat beside her. "Now come over here and take cover. This is exactly what the doc ordered stress control and the three of them and Ang need it. Lori not so much, but it's good practice."

"You got your shots in, now take cover while we, meaning Lori, Tia, and I, get our turns too." Alice easily lifted Jess up into her arms and carried over to the lounge were V was taking cover. "Stay put. This is gonna be good." She winked at Jess, covering the two of them back up with the sheet.

"Take your positions. All food is fair game, just not the cake." She grinned wickedly at her sisters, pie in hand. "Let the food war begin!"

And with squeals, laughter, and shouts the war was on.

* * *

Edward hadn't a clue what was going down in the tent all he could hear was the commotion. Bella, Rose, Ang, Lori, Tia, and Alice were all thinking the craziest things. None of it made any sense. "Mom, she didn't break anything and I've wrapped my ribs. We need to get back to the tent. It sounds like total chaos down there."

He had changed out of his costume and was wearing vintage favorites of jeans, Eastlands, and an old Harvard med-school sweatshirt.

"Don't worry so much. All I hear are the girls letting loose a little." Esme chased after him as he headed for the back door.

"What does pudding, cake, pies, and whatnot have to do with letting down their hair? It doesn't make any bloody sense..." He walked briskly towards the entrance of the tent. "Hear that! She promised me that she'd play nice! I'll get you for that Rose, does not sound nice!"

"Yes, but then Rose responded with laughter…" Esme tried to head him off, but to no avail.

"What in the name of all that is holy is…!" Edward bellowed, as he took in the chaos of the all-out free-for-all food fight. His rant was cut off by a peanut-butter cup chocolate cake to the face.

Bella bit down on her lip, trying not to burst out into fits of laughter. Eyes dancing with mirth she stated innocently. "Oops."

 _:Strike three…:_ Edward wiped cake out of his eyes.

He narrowing his eyes, he zeroed in on the perfect ammo, her birthday cake. "Lovely choice, dearest. But this means war."

Bella made a beeline for cover when he lifted the three tiered creation with one hand. "Sorry! It was reflex!" She zipped outside.

 _:You can run, but you can't hide!:_  Edward stalked his prey.

"Oh my stars!" Esme cried out in shock at the chaos happening in the tent. "You do know that you will be cleaning all of this up don't…"

Alice shot a pudding torte at her mom, getting her in the face. "C'mon, Mom! Let down your hair for once! Dad is away, so play!"

"You'll get yours for that, you little pixie!" Esme, now dripping with chocolate sauce, whipped cream, and pudding, whipped a pie into her hands and let it fly. Catching Alice on the thigh. "I did not make all of these so you girls can play 'Animal house!'" She fired another, this one got her square in the face, while Rose got her in the chest.

"But, Mom, it's fun to let loose every once in a while!" Rose ducked, barely dodging a torte.

"It's all fun now, but you won't think that when you have to clean it all up!" Esme growled. Lori had gotten her in the back. "Young lady, it is past your bedtime! To the house with you and a bath! Make no mistake you will have lessons in the morning, boys or no boys. Now move!"

"Oops…sorry Aunt Esme…thanks for the fun! It was great! I have to go call Brady!" Lori wisely did as ordered and retreated out of the tent and into the house.

"Now as for the four of you," Esme planted her hands on her hips. "Your ammo is depleted to nothing, but scraps. Call it truce. Where are Jessica and Venus?"

"Here!" V threw back the sheet reveling the two of them.

"And Bella's gifts? Did you even think of the damage you could do to them?"

"Mother sent them off to their storybook castle." Alice made a face. "I planned for everything, but you were supposed to play along."

"Mom's only thinking that the guys could be here any time now. Dad not so much. He'll most likely be pulling an all-nighter at the hospital and she doesn't wish for them to grumble about hurt feelings for missing our battle royal. Em, Jazz, and Ben are gonna pout for weeks as it is." Rose was going around gathering the empty plates and pie tins.

Alice's stomach growled loudly. "I forgot that I haven't had a bite since lunchtime."

"This mess will have to wait. Baths are a must for the lot of you. Jessica and Angela can adjourn to Bella and Edward's. Jacob has moved out, leaving room enough for Jessica. Venus can sleep in Fred's room, as he'll most likely not be home until late tomorrow morning. Rose, Tia, and Alice will go clean up while I prepare Alice a light meal. Then it's bed for all of you. Expectant mothers need their beauty sleep." She issued orders to her children.

All eyes turned to Tia.

"Um, I haven't told Ben yet and Esme was there when I found out." Tia yawned hugely.

"We'll, talk in the morning. I'm starting to itch anyway." Rose yawned, put her arms around her shoulder and the two headed out of the tent.

"C'mon, Jess. You're gonna love Bella's place. You'll be itching to sketch it." Ang led Jess out the back of the tent.

Esme tentatively stepped over debris to where V was still lounging. "There's no need for you try to navigate the chaos. I can easily carry you into the house."

"I was trying to figure out how I was gonna manage my crutches without falling on my butt…" Venus winced when she moved her bad leg, her meds were wearing off.

"Carlisle left your medicine on the counter." Esme easily lifted the girl up into her arms. "It was wise of you to sit out of all the fun. My husband and Fred would have been beyond displeased."

"I know when to sit back and watch. Though, I did get it all recorded for the guys when they get back." She pointed out the camera in her hand.

"That was the plan. It'll teach the deserters not to miss one of my parties ever again. This by far ranks up as one of my most fun." Alice danced into the house after them.

* * *

Bella detoured towards her Eden, instead of home where they would have an audience.

Edward was stalking her, as if she were his next meal and he hadn't fed in weeks. She didn't need an audience when he finally caught her.

"Lion, it was in the moment! I didn't do it on purpose!" She called into the silent night air.

"Now, now, my Treasure. It's only fair that I have some form of compensation for your less than appropriate behavior tonight." He growled from the shadows, his voice echoing around her.

"I didn't break you did I? If I did, I'm sorry it wasn't meant just one of my crazy mood swings…" She scanned the forest and path for any sign of him, but he was a pro at blending into the shadows.

"Severely bruised my midsection, but you didn't break a single rib, not from lack of trying."

He was so close now that the hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

"You were being nosey and rude towards Miranda and needed a reminder to be nice to our friends."

"Perhaps, the first strike, I was in the wrong and you forgot yourself." Edward purred darkly from his perch above her.

"Now, the second one, you were the one in the wrong and I was only trying to hold you back before you gave into the urge to scalp Rosalie bald." He positioned the cake so that it would drop down onto his prey.

"She crossed the line! It was my right to tell her off and a longtime coming too!" Bella cried in her defense, looking up to see if he was above her. He was close she could almost touch him, but all she saw was dark shadowy canopy.

"The third was just because you saw an opportunity and took it." He upended the cake plate, sending three tiers of strawberry confection down onto her.

"You brat! You! Sneaky, sneaky, Lion! That had strawberry sauce as a filling! I'll never get it out of my hair!" She cried, as sticky gooey icing and sauce ran down her back.

She had shed her smock and the lace and silk did little to protect her from the sticky mess. "And my dress is a complete loss too!" Flinging sticky strawberry gooeyness up at him on his perch, she glowered up at him through a strawberry sauce haze. The stuff was streaming down her face.

"Then we're even. My vintage jeans and college sweatshirt are casualties as well, only I loved these where as you could care less what happens to my mother's favorite dress. Then again it could have been one of Senior's, so in that case it deserved its sticky demise." He jumped nimbly down in front of her, giving no indication that the movement had caused him any pain.

Bella decided that all was fair in love and war and thought of a way to get even. "Edward…I don't feel…" She swayed on her feet like she was dizzy about to faint.

"It's no wonder, after the day you've had." He reached out to steady her and she sprang into his arms.

"Gotcha! Now we're both beyond sticky." She wrapped her arms around him for added effect.

"Hmm…" He ran his tongue along her jaw line, she trembled in his arms.  _:Strawberry's starting to appeal to me more than peanut butter or chocolate …:_  He swept her up into his arms.

 _:Chocolate isn't looking all that bad either.:_  She licked his jaw in return, giggling when he took off at a sprint towards home. "We have Ang, Jess, and the grandparents all at home…"

 _:Two of whom will be occupied in their own baths cleaning up and getting ready for bed. Our Grandparents will have left as soon as Jess and Ang walked through the front door. Then again I can easily climb up to our private terrace. Either way it's the two of us and only the two of us for the rest of the night.:_ He silenced her with a fierce kiss.

* * *

Next

Chapter Fifty-nine

Latent hostility


	59. Latent hostility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Jake paced Edward's study, frustrated over not being able to spend any quality time with his Sprite. "She's kid! So why the hell would I need to iron out an appointment just to see her? It's not right that he's taken over my Sprite! Friday afternoons are mine or they were until…"

"She was put on a well deserved time-out and you took care of yourself for a few weeks." Edward lazily sprawled on his custom designed leather coach which had been doubling as a bed as of late. Reading Bella's manuscript on the last years of her human life.

He had his own problems to worry about. Bella's irritating habit as of late of kicking him off their bed while snuggling into a blasted micro-bead filled menace was starting to wear thin on his infinite supply of patience. Emily and Leah had insisted to Bella, his mother, and sisters that having one was a must, so of course they had to acquire them. Anything to make his love as comfortable as possible during her pregnancy seemed like a good thing at the time, though he should have paid more attention to Nahuel and Sam's grumbling thoughts about the item in question. If he had he would have had second thoughts about the item that had seemed to replace him overnight.

"Yeah, well, I've been back for a month and that Webber kid keeps…"

"Stealing time from her with activities perfectly suited for a girl her age?" Edward arched a brow, these venting sessions had become a daily occurrence. "She's a social butterfly and flourishing while your being years older have to watch over her like a big brother should."

"It's just that every frickin time I try and surprise her or make time to spend with her, she's off and running somewhere and Gabe and Matt are always…"

"Around because they belong to many of the extracurricular activities that Ness has taken a shine too and she's taken their place on their soccer team while they heal." He nodded in understanding, but added what Jake had purposely omitted from his rant.

"I miss her, all right! I had her all to myself and now I'm lucky to see her at all, unless I chaperone her and her friends or pick her up after school. And even then I've got deadweight, because Matt is her frickin shadow and Gabe ain't any better." Jake was on extreme Nessie withdrawal.

"Mark's twins Lacey and Lucy also take a great deal of her time. Both are your cousins, do you resent them as well?" Edward kept his tone neutral as if this were a session and Jake was his patient.

"It's not the same as the Webber twins infatuation with her. The kid follows her around like an obedient puppy. He acts as if she's his girl." Jake slumped down into an easy chair by the fireplace, burying his face in his hands in defeat.

"Matthew knows where I stand on Renesmee being anyone's girl. Friendship is tolerable, anything else is not. He knows that you are very special to her and that one day you will be hers." He responded to his misery with a sober expression, barely resisting the urge to smirk at Jake's stunned open mouthed expression.

Jake gaped at him. Speechless as the words finally hit home. "She…uh…said that to him? Like for real, no razz?"

"Matt voiced his own opinion to her about your always being around and how weird it was that you were cool with shadowing them and she set him straight about it. You were hers, that she'd hurt you terribly, but if it took her forever she was going to win you back. Matthew knows her enough to know that she means what she says and is more than content to be her best friend. Which is for the best as Lacy and Lucy have eyes for the Webber twins. And upon listening to her tell Matthew how it was, put them at ease and allowed them to cement their friendship with Ness." Edward nodded, putting his mind at ease.

"Win me back? She never lost me." He frowned in confusion. "Where did she even get an idea like that…?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, on the night of Bella's birthday party you said…"

"Crap, that's right I did…"

"You did indeed and our Nessie has total recall and is very unsure as to how to make up for the way she treated you. You moved out, left for what for her was an eternity, before deciding to come back again."

"So she's flourishing because…"

"She wants you to see that she has heard all of your grievances and is going to change her ways by excelling at school and expanding her horizons to become a better person deserving of you. That she's made some life long friends is just a happy coincidence, you are her one and only focus."

"All I want is for her to be happy. It's a prime directive wired into my brain, but I also need to keep her grounded and on the right path."

"You have to also focus on yourself as well that's crucial, Jacob."

"Sure, sure, Edward. I know that lecture by heart. What I need matters. My own well being, goals, and stuff are important too. I need school, time away from Ness doing my own extracurriculars like my rebuilds, tribal council, my pack, hanging with the guys. And above all I need to be patient and accepting that Ness needs the same thing." Jake was up and pacing restlessly again.

"Precisely," Edward absently petted Lady and Rad both of them were sprawled on the floor in front of the couch and had their heads laying on his leg.

Misfit leaped from a bookcase onto Jake's shoulder, her cheek affectionately rubbing against his own, purring like a little engine.

"Hey, sweetie. I was wondering where you were hiding at." He scratched her under her chin.

"She's due for another vet check and is doing her best to blend in and not be seen." Edward chuckled when she leaped off Jake's shoulder onto an old chest, curled up, and became completely still.

"Yeah, I see that." Jake scooped her up and she tried burrow inside his leather bomber jacket. "She's doing fine though, right? I mean, she's nearly all healed." He opened his jacket, so she could burrow against his sweatshirt.

"She's thriving, but monthly vet checks are part of our being able to raise her. Our little minx isn't a fan of car rides. She loves the Vet-techs, just not going to them." He produced a camera out of the blue, documenting Jake harboring his pint sized escapee for the others. The only part of Misfit visible was her head, as Jake had zipped up his jacket.

Lady and Rad's ears perked up at the sound of their mistresses talking in the kitchen. Nessie was home. Tails wagged and they whined happy puppy greetings.

"Bella's up from her nap. Nessie's chattering about her day, curious about your motorcycle parked in the main drive when you had plans with the boys to catch a Batman movie marathon. Jasper and Em are scouring the house for Misfit, but don't dare disturb me in my lair. I've been vocal about my sleeping arrangements as of late and they were the fools who went and picked up the blasted pillows." Edward's mood darkened immensely.

"Yeah, Leah and Emily swear by them. Nahuel and Sam would love to shred them, cuz they got them banished to the Guest room. Comfort wins out over sleeping in their arms." Jake rescued the Nikon before he crushed it in his fist.

"Guest room, hell. Mine are both occupied. Leaving me to crashing here on the couch until Bella awakens alone and searches me out. Oblivious to the fact that she and that micro-beaded menace have tossed me off the bed." Edward found himself with two wriggling pups crawling all over him, giving him puppy kisses to soothe his temper.

"All right, kids. I shall endeavor to weather this period without bloodshed or the spillage of millions of tiny micro-beads…" He laughed when they barked happily.

"Well, that explains your vanishing acts during school hours. You're catching Z's." Jake smirked.

* * *

"Daddy? Uncle Jaz and Em are looking for Missy, but she's hiding again." Ness, sensing her dad was in a mood, tentatively knocked on the door of his study.  _:Is Jacob here somewhere? Gran says I just missed seeing him, but his bike is still in the drive. It's Friday so I thought he remembered…:_

 _:Open the door, baby. Misfit is hiding around her somewhere, as for Jacob come in and see_ _for your yourself.:_ Edward answered her mentally, as not to spook Misfit into shredding Jake's favorite jacket with her claws.

Ness quietly opened the door, spying Jake standing in front of the bay window and her father on the couch with the pups. "Really, Daddy. She's going to be late as it is and hiding her is…"

Misfit peaked her head out of the opening of Jake's jacket and mewed.

"Only fair, seeing as the only reason Missy is terrified of going for rides is because they drive her there in the Hummer or one of the SUV's like the bad guys drove." Jake felt hope for a second or two as her eyes lit up as soon as she saw him, before she masked her expression just like her father tended to do when he didn't want someone to know what he was thinking or feeling.

"That's brilliant reasoning, Jacob. I shall tell them your theory after I secure Misfit into her carrier." Ness was cordial towards him, it was clear that he was only there to see her father and check in on her mother. He wasn't there to see her.

The pups jumped down to greet her.

"Nah, it's my idea. I'll tell them myself." He took her coolness as a signal that she still needed space. "Thanks for the talk, Edward. I'll get Misfit set. Check in on Bells and might just make opening credits with the guys."

He strode past her, bending to place a brotherly kiss on the top of her head, and just as cordially say in passing. "See ya around, Renesmee. I'll be up at Aiden's for the weekend, Edward. Call if ya need me. Later." He closed the door quietly behind him.

* * *

"Come here, baby. Tell me all about it." Edward opened his arms and she flew into them.

"I've lost him, Daddy!" She sobbed against his chest. "All I am to him now is an obligation. We're imprinted, so he has to make an effort to watch over me! All of my achievements over the past month mean nothing if he doesn't see me as his Sprite anymore!"

"Nessie, you hurt him deeply. It's only natural that he's standoffish towards you when you act the same around him. No one orders him to chaperone or chauffer you and your friends on outings. He chooses to do so of his own accord. Often juggling his own schedule so as not to upset your own." Edward rocked her in his arms.

"All he has to tell me is no. I don't want him to feel like he's stuck watching over me."

"Jacob is content to watch you flourish, watching over you is never an obligation for him. He loves you and will be there for you whenever you need him. Which he has shown by catering to you and your friends ever since his return. You seemed fine with it, but if that is what's causing you emotional strife. I shall see about making other arrangements." He kissed the top of her head.

"No! Daddy, don't you dare!" She pulled back from him in panic, eyes wide with pain and apprehension. "At least this way I get to see him, even if he has taken a page out of his father's book and chosen to ignore our soul bond…!" She burst into tears again.

The pups whined in concern for their mistress, climbing onto the couch to soothe her with puppy kisses.

"He's done nothing of the sort, if anything the bond between you both is stronger than ever, because it is no longer just one-sided and entirely focused on you and you alone. Jake has his schedule and you have yours. He's able to do both now without feeling torn over your needs and wishes. Just as you are able to without him." Edward crooned soothingly.

"If that were so then he wouldn't make plans with the boys on days that have always been our time together and feel that being my personal chauffer and chaperone counts as spending time with me!" She wailed in misery, her high soprano voice reaching ear splitting decibels.

The pups decided since their kisses weren't enough to join in and howl along in misery with their mistress.

"Enough with the ear splitting yowling, pups! It's not helping matters any and I'm getting a migraine!" Edward growled at the puppies at a loss as to how to get his daughter to calm down and puzzled about what would ever make her think that Jake had moved on from seeing her as his soul mate.

* * *

"What in the world is wrong with Renesmee and why are the puppies howling their lungs out?" Bella open the door, rushing into the study with Jake on her heels.

"What the hell happened, Edward!" Jake growled darkly, tone accusing, narrowing his eyes at the sight of his Sprite bawling her eyes out in his arms. "She was find when I left with Misfit. Not a single tear to be found. What did you do to make her cry?"

"Jacob! You will lower your tone or I will lower it for you!" Edward's eyes flashed with barely leashed temper, after all he was the cause of all this misery.

"Bring it! After you tell me why Ness is crying her eyes out!" Jake ignored his warning, eyes dark with protecting his Sprite.

"Jake, back off." Bella slapped a hand against his chest in warning. "You are out of line. Edward would never cause our baby any emotional grief. Something else made her miserable and she was telling him all about it."

"Name the person or thing and I'll go handle it!" Jake snarled with menace.

"You! Wiseass! This is all about you!" Edward roared, glowering up at him. This was only making Ness sob even harder in his arms and he had reached then end of his tether.

The pups left the couch to cower behind Bella's legs.

"What'd I do that has her crying buckets? She was fine when I left…" Jake back peddled, eyes widening in alarm when Bella rounded on him. "I swear she was fine…" He had both hands out in surrender.

"You blockheaded, close-minded, clueless idiot! She hasn't been fine since your separation on my birthday! She's just good at putting up a good front when all the while she's miserable inside! She gets it from both Edward and me! The two of us are masters at it!" She glowered up at him, eyes fierce. Her baby was hurting and it was gonna stop. "It's Friday that should mean something to you…"

"It did mean something to me! I'm not the one with so many activities that I can't clear a day to spend time with her, minus my entourage! I drop everything for her! She's my Sprite! Mine! I'm sick of sharing her with her friends! But she needs normalcy. I get that and will deal with giving her space. But I will be damned if this is all on me! I'm as miserable as she is about this crap! Friday's were our thing, but I can wait until she wants to be around me again! I know I was the heavy, cuz she crossed a major line. But I worked it through without completely shutting her out of my life like she has with me!" Jake let all of his hurt and frustration show. "I keep myself busy, so that I don't have to think about being shut off from the other half of me…" His voice shook with emotion and his eyes shined with tears.

"Do you really mean it?" Ness sniffled miserably, turning in her Dad's arms to look at him, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Yeah, I mean it. I love you, Sprite. You are my universe." Jake walked over to the couch. "I'd do anything for you. Come here." He scooped her up into his arms.

She hugged him tight. "What about Twyla …I saw the two of you…"

"Twyla's one of Aiden's newest charges. She's a friend, just like Matt's a friend to you." Jake cuddled her close, frowning over her head at Bella. The silent question of how did she ever get that idea shown in his eyes.

Bella shrugged, this was news to her, even Edward seemed perplexed.

"I was so scared that I'd lost you after all that I'd said and you were so different when you got back…" She put her palm against his cheek, conveying what she had seen and felt to him through her eyes.

There was a constant theme in her mind. Jake and a beautiful girl of about seventeen were playfully washing some of the horses. Then it flashed to him and the girl sleeping under a willow tree, both covered in sweat after some activity. Jake in his cut offs, no shirt, with his arm around the girls shoulders and she was using his shoulder for a pillow. Then it changed to a scene where they were or had been raking leaves and the girl playfully shoving him into one of the massive piles of leaves, only to have Jake reach out and pull her down with him. The most damning evidence was an embrace between the two of them where she was upset, in tears, and he was lovingly comforting her in his arms.

The heartbreaking emotions Ness was sending him after each scene was enough to make him sit down in the chair, and still the show continued to relentlessly roll on.

Bella and Edward both narrowed their eyes at him, but also weren't pleased with Ness's evident habit of sneaking out for weeks to go spy on Jake. They nevertheless chose to remain silent about it for now.

 _:That looked more than friends, but then he's totally devoted to Ness.:_  Bella curled up next to Edward, her head pillowed against his shoulder.

 _:I know, which makes me wonder if at the time he was trying to attempt what his father had done in regards to his soul bond with Lilly. He was hurting and not of the right mind, so it is possible that he'd try that route.:_  Edward rested his hands on her middle and the babies kicked in greeting, as was his habit he began soothingly rubbing her belly in circles to soothe the babies back to sleep.

 _:Good grief, I hope not or I'll have to hurt him. I wonder if she sent a spy to watch over her Paris? Most of what she's showing him was when she was grounded. Then again she could have gotten some of it from tapping into the boys minds, just by touching them_ _, when they got back. Collin and Brady kept sneaking back home and those two are the perfect candidates for spies.:_  Bella put her hand over his own.

"Enough, Ness. I get it. Twyla isn't a threat to you nor is she anything but a friend to me. She's got no secret agenda at all towards making me hers. I'm forever you Paris. Just as you are forever my Sprite. That doesn't mean that I can't befriend another girl like you've befriended other boys. Twyla's got this amazing way with animals and I kinda have a way around them too, so we've become good friends." Jake gently pulled her hand away from his cheek, so that he could get her to listen to him.

"She's always around you when you're at the ranch. It's so unsettling to me how natural you are around her like you used to be with me." Nessie brooded, jealously was as new to her as having a rival for her Wolfe's attention and she didn't like either of them.

"She did seem smitten, Jake. I can see why Ness is concerned about your new friend." Edward growled softly. "Though, I know from our periodic afternoon sessions that you are completely devoted forever to her and just as jealous of Matthew Webber as she is of this Twyla."

"For a while there it looked like you were trying to do what Billy did to Lilly…" Bella started to voice her opinion, but he cut her off, eyeing her with the most wounded pathetic pain stricken look.

"Bells! That was cold! How could you even think that about me! Yeah, I was steamed at Ness, no question, but I was always coming back. I took the space I needed. Focused on me for a change, but after I was centered again I came back home. It wasn't like I left for a month on some posh vacation, Isabella! I worked my ass off with Logan. Took sessions with Aiden and Lilly on anger management and control. Then worked the ranch., only to start the whole thing over again before dawn the next day!"

"Twyla arrived with Talon during week two of my therapy/Were boot camp. They couldn't reach her at The Double C, so Aiden sent for her. She'd seen something crazy bad and gone into a kind of shell inside. So bad that she quit speaking, not unlike Bells did after Edward took off on her, only this event was violent. We're talking Wes Craven, Stephen King level horror here and it all went down a few years back with seriously bad Need To Knows as the star players…" Jake snarled darkly, eyes fierce just thinking about it.

"There's this guy, Bram Chase. Aiden's European equal, kept his family hush, hush. Twy's his daughter. He brought her and her mom, seeing as this all went down in France, back to his sanctuary in Switzerland to heal. She wasn't getting any better, and it was going on three years, and she still wasn't coming out of her shell. She still wouldn't believe that her mom was even alive. So he and his wife sent her to the Double C in September to see if a change of surroundings would help in her recovery, but nothing was working. Aiden sent for her and she's been getting better a little each day."

Ness kissed his cheek, her tone soothing. "You're trying to help a girl who has suffered unspeakable mental trauma and I think that's lovely of you. It's your gift, Wolfe. You have this miraculous talent to heal what's broken."

She rested her head against his chest, listening to his strong heart beat. "When you care for someone it's like being bathed in warm sunshine. This life-giving healing warmth, so I can well understand why Twyla took a shine to you. Our world is filled with darkness, as well as light and unspeakable occurrences happen because of it."

"Yeah, that's me the ultimate security blanket." Jake, touched by her words, kissed the top of her head.

"Don't you dare shrug this off, Jacob Ephraim. What you do is far from ordinary. It's magical. Empathic even when I think about it." Bella growled, touched by her daughter's words to Jake, but irritated as well by Jake's casual response to them.

"Easy, my darling." Edward crooned soothingly in her ear.  _:He's stunned by our daughter's heartfelt declaration and is merely trying to lighten the mood while he takes a few moments to take it all in.:_

Ness once again reached up to gently touch his flushed cheek. "No, you are so much more than that, Jacob. You are loving, caring, so very much the protector of those you love. It's not in you to turn away someone who is hurting. You healed Momma when she was shattered by Daddy leaving her and now there is another lost soul who needs your guidance. It's what makes you such a strong leader. Fierce loyalty, a vow to protect what's yours, and this unending compassion inside you."

"I'm honored that I've been one of the lucky few to ever really truly know you. Our time apart opened my eyes to just how lucky I am that you are mine forever. I'm determined to prove to you that I am worthy of that love. To show you that I'm not the spoiled selfish brat that I have been. Not anymore. I've changed for the better. Grown as a person during my endeavor to gain your favor again. I've been so jealous of Twyla. Terrified that I had lost you. That I was nothing more than an obligation, because of our soul bond. So, I bent the rules to see if you were as taken with her as she was with you. And that was why you wished to work at Uncle Aiden's as a reason to be able to see her again."

"Ness…." Jake growled hoarsely, on emotional overload from her heartfelt words.

"No, let me finish," She got off his lap to pace in front of him.

"I know it was wrong to sneak out or enlist family members, who shall remain nameless, to spy for me. But I was mad with jealous. For the first time ever, I had a rival for my Wolfe's favor. You were smiling, so carefree with her, and so distant towards me. Oh, you were cordial, but nothing like the rapport we once shared. I freaked out. It made me so frustrated with you. In truth, I never asked if you'd spend time with just me for fear that you'd pat me on the head like a pesky little sister and tell me politely that you already had plans. Which is true. You're always at the ranch and never at home. So I didn't risk it and settled with what I could get…"

"Oh, Ness." Jake hugged her to him. "Like mother, so like daughter."

Bella touched beyond measure by her daughter's words was softly crying against Edward's shoulder.

"Perhaps, Jacob…" Edward cleared his throat, also touched by this heart wrenching scene. "You should confide to Renesmee that your first stop after seeing to her needs was to seek me out and vent at me for an hour about Ness replacing you with young Matthew. It seems clear to me that the both of you were equally jealous of being replaced by another and never thought to see if your jealously was warranted or not. No, instead you used me as your sounding board. All of it said in confidence, leaving me in limbo as to how to get the two of you to see reason without breaking the trust that I have with you both. Jake is like Aiden. He has a rapport with all creatures and can help mend what can't be healed by practical medicine, a soul, or any living beings wounded psyche. It's a gift that the two of you share and why you are both so sensitive about your own matters of the heart."

"You too? I've been biting my nails because I've been keeping that from you. I didn't want Jake or Ness not to trust me or think they couldn't confide in me, so I just tried to be the shoulder for them to cry on. I've been feeling so guilty about keeping this from you and all this time you've been going through the same thing too?" Bella felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Bella, keeping the confidence of our loved ones isn't hiding anything from me. There is no reason to feel guilty about anything." Edward kissed away her tears. "Unless, it's of vital importance to their well beings or my right to be informed of his or her actions. Venting about missing each other is not one of those vital matters, but simply their way of seeking guidance and understanding from those they trust and love." He amended for future guidelines.

 _:He means that when I'm older he wishes to be confided in our mother daughter bonding sessions about my feelings or actions towards you.:_ Ness sighed, resigned that her Daddy would never truly let her act freely when she actively set about pursuing her Paris.

"Yes, Daddy. Message received. Momma is to tell you when things become more serious between Jacob and I." She turned around to make a face at him.

"Time to go, Sprite." Jake scooped her up. "We'll be back later."

"I'm pleased that we have an understanding. Though, always know that you can tell either of us anything that's bothering you and it will remain in confidence between us. I trust you both completely. However, having been through the ups and downs of…" Edward was silenced by Bella's hand over his mouth.

Jake and Ness were both turning red and very uncomfortable with the subject.

"Yes, Edward. I think they've got the idea. We'll be their secret keepers. Have fun, you two. We'll talk about how to help Twyla later. " Bella was all smiles, now that they were back on track again.

"She's fragile and just beginning to trust again. Laughing, crying, and getting angry are major breakthroughs. Twy hasn't spoken going on three years now. She uses sign and writes things down on a white board to get her point across. Oh, and she's one hell of a computer hacker too, uses her own program to talk using her laptop. Mostly, she focuses on the animals and has no problem helping work the ranch." Jake didn't want to overwhelm her, she was edgy enough around him and the guys.

"It's all right, Wolfe." Ness hugged him tight. "Why don't we go check on her before we go hunting. I would so like to meet her, as she's a part of your life now. I also wish to ask Uncle Aiden and Aunt T if they would host my All Hallows Eve Spooktacular at ranch. I know it seems like short notice since it's less than two weeks away, but I've already gotten everything set, except for the location…"

"Whoa, slow down for a minute and let me catch up. Spooktacular? It's your first Halloween. Don't you wanna go trick-or-treating for a bag full of loot? It's like a must do on your list of life experiences. Quil's taking Clair. Double Trouble and Lori are going as characters from the Pirates of the Caribbean. I figured that the Webber twins or my cousins had brought it up by now, seeing as it's nearly here." He had been looking forward to taking her.

"Sweets that I can't eat offer no enjoyment in having to acquire them. I see no point in dressing up and going door-to-door begging for candy that I shan't be able to eat do to my being allergic to processed foods. I seriously doubt anyone is making sweets according to Grandpa's strict guidelines." Nessie wrinkled her nose at him in displeasure that he would even think that she would partake in such an activity when she was so allergic to the treats.

"Nessie, don't over dramatize it. You can still have sweets, but only in moderation. Jake's right. It's an experience that can't be missed. You get to dress up in crazy costumes and demand candy. It's an excuse for Adults to play along too, by transforming their yards and homes into spooky haunted houses or creepy cemeteries." Bella countered her daughter's reasons for not wishing to go trick-or-treating.

"Nessie. Charlie was hinting at what your were considering going as and Sue has offered to create whatever you dream up for your costume." Edward played his ace. The Grandparents. "Esme, Carlisle, Renee, and Phil all seem to be in a similar state of mind."

Nessie pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes at her parents. "It'll have to be a fitting costume. I still think that it's a silly holiday, but if they have their hearts set on it then what choice do I have. Come along, Wolfe. We'll discuss it while we hunt." She regally breezed from the room with the pups on her heels.

Jake grinned in delight. Oh how he'd missed his spunky little princess. "God, I missed that. Later." He gave chase.

* * *

"Thanks goodness we've finally gotten them back on track again." She snuggled closer to her husband.

"Dearest, was your latest Girls-only weekend in Seattle about a female only celebration regarding Lucy, Lacy, and Ness's entry into womanhood and a way of adding necessary undergarments to their wardrobes. Say, a training bra perhaps?" Edward voiced his inquiry with a deep growl in her ear, all the while continuing to his soothing circular motions on her middle.

"Now, Lion, don't go getting your hackles raised about it. Nessie is overly sensitive and even a little embarrassed about it. She got her monthly present for the first time during Drama class. Thank goodness, Marley Knight teaches that class and because she's Uncle Mark's wife and Lucy and Lacey's mom Ness trusts her completely. She got worried when Ness didn't return to class and went to see what was wrong. Nessie was in one of the bathroom stalls panicked and in tears. Sobbing that she was a young lady now which was gonna ruin everything. That you would be beyond paranoid about it. Marley called here at the house and I went and got her. You were teaching class, so I didn't want to worry you about it." Bella paused to see how he was taking it, he seemed a little too calm.

"Go on, darling. I'm listening."

"The two of us went shopping for the necessary provisions. I answered all her questions, even tried to ease her wariness about telling you, but she was positive you'd send Jake off to military school or worse and was crying herself sick again. We made a quick stop to see Carlisle about what, if any PMS medication would be suitable for her…" She worried her bottom lip with her teeth, he was too in control about this and it was making her nervous.

"I see," He set his chin on top of her head, closed his eyes, and settled them both more comfortably on the couch for a afternoon nap.

"That's it?" Bella frowned, turning in his arms, propping herself up on his chest with her elbows to look at his peaceful face.

 _:_ _What did you expect? You acted in our daughter's best interest. I accept your reasoning. She's skittish about her monthly cycle and the awkward changes happening to her. Enough said. I trust Jake to keep his promise. Her becoming a young lady doesn't threaten me in the least. She was never privy to his promise, so she frets over my reaction. Which is only natural, as she'd only just gotten to see him again after being a month apart. Carlisle provided her with the necessary medication to regulate the chemical imbalance that occurs during a monthly cycle. Job well done.:_ He kissed her forehead, reveling in the sensation having her snuggled in his arms again.

"You're still tense over something, so much so that you've been waking in the middle of the night and crashing down here in your study." Bella voiced her concern over his nocturnal activities as of late. : _You prefer this couch over sleeping in our bed and I wanna know what's going on with you.:_

 _:_ _Nothing serious is going on with me nor is there any reason to fret over it. I've had a great deal on my mind as of late. It's made me restless and didn't wish to disturb your slumber…:_  Edward opened his eyes in alarm when he heard her breath hitch and felt her mood change again.

Bella wasn't buying his story, it didn't ring true.  _:I know I'm huge and no fun to snuggle up to anymore, but lying to me is just wrong, Edward!:_  She burst into tears.

"You don't want me anymore! I don't sing for you, even enough to just hold me!" She tried to wriggle out of his arms, but he'd rolled them so that she was pinned under him. Preventing any chance of escape. She pushed against his chest with all her might, but for the first time since her rebirth Edward was stronger than she was.

"There is no way in hell that I'm going through battling your blasted insecurities again over nothing!" He wasn't in the mood to soothe.

Too many days without being able to sleep properly in his own bed. Not being able to hold his wife in his arms while she slept. Being thrown off his bed practically on a nightly basis, because of her tendency to thrash about in her sleep. And that convoluted pillow that was practically a part of her now, leaving him no room for him in his own bed had taken it's toll on him. No, he was in no mood for her inferiority complex about his feelings towards her to rise up and whine at him over his need to seek out a peaceful place in his own home to sleep. Nor was that pillow going to rule his bed any longer. He had had enough.

"Then what else could it be, Edward!" Bella blinked tearfully up into his chromatic green eyes. The gold in them blazed with fire from his temper and dark circles of fatigue were evident under his eyes. "What's wrong? Did I do something, say something awful to you in my sleep and now you…"

"There's no room for me and that blasted pillow in our bed! I realize that our babies make it trying for you to get comfortable at times and that it helps you sleep more comfortable at night. Because of this, I am resigned to having to waken in the dead of the night. Crashing onto the floor of our room because of your active dreaming and the pillow kick me off our bed. This couch was chosen for its comfort, rather than its esthetic value, and as both Guest rooms are taken by your sisters-of-sorts. My Study is my only choice of alternate sleeping quarters in our house." He took a deep calming breath before continuing.

"Your needs will always supercede my own and that will never falter nor will my unending love or need for you. You will always sing for me. My desire for you never ebbs. However, I do require sleep in order to function properly and be capable of taking care of what's mine. So, this couch and stealing naps in my sanctum at the main house between classes will have to suffice until after our children are born." He brooded, the pillow to him was like the thorn in the lion's paw.

"So you still crave me more than…" She her mood now playful, she reached up to run her fingers through his hair.

"More than anything in existence." He closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her touch again, raining kisses all over her face, trailing his lips down to the hollow of her throat.

"Ness is with Jake. Jess and Angela moved into Dad's old place this morning. Jaz and Em's suggestion that I watch the test run of the Teddy cam makes sense now. I was wondering why you had it set up in our room. I've been so worried about you and they were so cryptic about my asking them what was going on too." She made quick work of his shirt.

"They didn't believe me, neither did Dad, so I set up the Teddy cam to substantiate my claim…" He silenced her with mind numbing you're-mine kisses, as his hands trailed up her sides in the way that drove her mad.

 _:Need for you or not._ _We're taking this upstairs to our bed. I'll not risk the two of us rolling off this couch..:_  He sat up quickly with her in his arms, never once breaking off their kiss, and had them both in bed in less time that it takes to blink.

Bella tossed the pillow onto the chaise, attacking him just as passionately as he was ravishing her.  _:I need you so much more than that pillow. Never ever doubt that again.:_

 _:Your comfort and needs come first before my own. I shall find a way to adjust.:_  He lavishly worshiped her body, as if it had been years and not weeks since he'd last touched her.

 _:Compromise?:_  Bella was just as thorough with her loving, as he was with her. It had seemed like an eternity sense they'd been together like this.

 _:Compromise.:_  Edward agreed as their minds shut down and they focused only on each other.

* * *

Next

Chapter Sixty

Shattered visions


	60. Shattered visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding a new twist not really a cross over really just a mention tying in one of my other story genres…though that may just come to pass in the squeal after all I do like crossing over my stories and the characters in them….
> 
> :: or colons around dialog represents silent communication between characters otherwise known as telepathy.
> 
> ** around dialog represents a persons silent thoughts, thinking to themselves.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"Nessie?" Lacey Knight hissed at her friend.

Ness had been staring off into space while Marley Knight, Lacey and Lucy's mother, had been giving them all a lesson on Shakespeare for the play the Drama class was doing for a first semester class project.

Nessie absently turned the pages in her book, as the lecture progressed, but her mind was on the visions being played out in her head.

"She's been spacing out for nearly an hour." Lucy sighed dreamily, hazel brown eyes dramatic, as she absently twisted the end of her ponytail.

"She's got it bad for Jake and that's like hopeless. I mean, he's nearly eighteen…" Lacey, her hazel green eyes full of compassion for her friend, sighed dramatically.

"Not really, Ness is way older than her years. Seriously, she's like the smartest kid ever and…"

"Jake drops everything for her, I know. It's like Quil with Clair, an instant bond or something…" Lacey bobbed her head in agreement, sending her own ponytail swinging.

"Ladies?" Their mother arched a brow at them, hands on her hips, eyes stern. "Care to share your chat with the rest of the class?"

"Um…we were just comparing…" Lucy racked her brain for a way out of getting caught gossiping in class.

"Romeo and Juliet and other Shakespearean type plays to…um…other couples in like real life." Lacey added without missing a beat.

"Yeah, like, um…England's Four Hearts…"

"They would be smashing examples of a modern day Shakespearean play in the making ...even though all four are of royal bloodlines they come from entirely different up bringing's…The two princes have led very public lives and suffered a tragic loss by the hands of their own family members while their princesses quite the opposite they have led very sheltered lives completely out of the media spotlight…popping literally out of the blue from a tiny island aristocracy dating back to Arthur himself…Raised not as royals but in as normal a family environment as possible for who they were…" Nessie, sensing impending punishment looming, easily covered for her friends. She had to focus to keep her tone calm and serene and not give any sign that she was shaken down to her core from what she'd just been shown.

Not the future, but of an event that had shattered the mind of Twyla Chase and how the girl and her mother had escaped intact. It echoed in her mind, but she had to focus on class for now and write it all down, perhaps even sketch the key scenes out, as soon as class was over during her free period. She forced herself to smile serenely up at her Aunt Marley, but nothing could mask the haunted look in her eyes.

"That's a wonderful idea, girls. In fact, I want all of you to write me an essay on who you feel could fit the mold as today's modern day Romeo and Juliet. It doesn't have to be a famous couple, but they do still have to be living and I want it on my desk by Friday. Not a short essay either, 1000 words minimum." Marley pronounced punishment.

The kids in the class groaned. Tomorrow was Halloween and they'd all been swamped with homework, most of it due Thursday.

"Thanks a lot," Gabe grumbled at Lucy, while Marley answered Ness's questions about the assignment.

"Yeah, Lace. What's another essay, on top of the tower of homework we have already." Matt groaned.

"Sorry…we were just worried about Nessie…" Lucy whimpered guiltily.

"She spaced out again in class and we were trying to…" Lace sighed in defeat.

"Figure out what she was off dreaming about this time…"

"Luce thought she was thinking about Jake again…"

"Well, we are talking about forbidden love and he's like a senior and almost eighteen."

"I reminded her that Ness was an old soul, smarter than her years…"

"Then there's that rapport between them that's like so freaking unreal…" Luce sighed with envy.

"Our tribe calls it imprinting on a person…" Lacey explained.

"They become your whole universe and you theirs..."

"So what makes you think that Ness has imprinted with Jake Black?" Matt narrowed teak brown eyes at her.

"Yeah, her dad and uncles would not be cool with anyone bonding forever with Ness." Gabe echoed quietly, dark brown eyes serious.

Lace risked a fast glance over at her mother. She and Ness were still in conference over the assignment and had moved their talk over to her desk. "That's not how it works, boys."

"No, it's like getting struck by lightning…"

"Imprinting forever changes you like sort of a star-crossed thing…"

"And her parents and family adore Jake like he's one of their own…"

"So."

"So, Matthew Joshua, that explains why Ness told you that her relationship with Jake was very special and that he would be hers one day." Lacey spelled it out for him. Boys were so clueless sometimes.

"Jake's been her shadow since she came here to Forks and her his." Luce nodded.

"Whoa, that's heavy stuff. Imprinting, huh." Gabe frowned, as his brain tried to wrap around the concept.

"Our Grans call it Kismet or a soul bond. Mom and Dad were like that too. So are nearly all of her family and Ang and Logan. Jake and Ness? Well, him shadowing her does kinda make sense now. I guess." Matt also let it all sink in.

"Look, Gabriel Isaac, it's simple. She's our best friend and made it clear that she has eyes only for Jake…" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Meaning that friendship is all you are going to get out of a relationship with her. She's taken, move on." Lacey finished, just as Ness returned to her seat, and the bell rang.

"You are all free to go. I've posted the cast list for Romeo loves Juliet on the corkboard. Those of you without major roles, don't worry. There is always next time and they'll be plenty to do from the wings." Marley sent them on their way.

Next period was lunch, so there was no hurry to get to class. They lined up in front of the board where scripts and other assignments were posted for them. Set design, lighting, etcetera were also important as well.

They all filed out of class until just the five of them were left.

"Ness. You're Juliet." Lacey and Lucy were relived not to score the staring role. They enjoyed set design more and were content with smaller parts.

Ness nodded inattentively, her mind still on her vision. "I'll try to do the part justice." She slipped the script packet into her Prada backpack and zipped it up again.

"I'm happy for ya, Ness. Matt scored the part of Romeo. Me. I've got lighting and set design, which is fine by me. My leg's still on the mend." Gabe grinned at her.

 _*Great now Black's gonna really be on my ass.*_  Matt shoved his script packet into his own pack. "I'm starving. Let's go eat lunch."

"Matt, if you're upset that I got the role of Juliet instead of Lacey, I can always talk to…" Ness was puzzled by his behavior and her head wasn't in any condition to try to decipher moods.

"What? No, I'm cool with you being Juliet. Lace loves being behind the scenes. I'm just thinking about other stuff that's all…" Matt flashed her a grin.

"Trust us, Ness. We're thrilled you got Juliet." Luce took her by the arm and pulled her gently out the door.

"Do you think your Aunt Alice will do the costumes for us?" Lacey was on her other side.

"Yeah, and maybe your Dad and Uncles can help build us the main sets, so all we'll need to do is dress them."

"I can ask. I'm certain they'll say yes…" Ness nodded, her mind on anything but the play. There was her vision and now Matt was troubled about something too.

"That would be da bomb! Our sets would be epic!" Gabe elbowed his twin, still brooding about Ness and Jake. "Right, Bro?"

"Oh, sure, yeah, Epic…" Matt forced another grin. "It's pizza surprise today for lunch, any guess as to what the surprise is this time?" He changed the subject as they all got in line for lunch.

* * *

 

Jake was sitting in the Volvo reading Hamlet, waiting for the final bell to ring, while rain poured down in sheets outside.

Something was up with his Sprite. He'd felt it while taking his trig test. He knew his Aunt was planning on casting her as Juliet and Matt as Romeo and had no problem with it. Ness was very much her mother's daughter. No, this was like something had scared her enough to unconsciously call out to him using their heart link. Not with words, but with what she was feeling.

He had orders from Alice to bring her directly home, so that she could make any final alterations on her Halloween costume. He'd already tried out the mask, hands, and tail that Jazz had created for his Wolfe persona. Ness was going as Red Riding hood, so it was the perfect choice to compliment her theme. They were trying to convince Twy to go as well, but so far she wasn't ready to face so many strangers quite yet.

Lace and Lucy were both going as Monster High characters, while Matt and Gabe, since they were still on the mend, were both stuck with going as wounded Special Forces soldiers.

He tossed his book back in his backpack. He couldn't focus on Hamlet right now, not with Ness on his mind.

The time on the dash changed to three o'clock and finally the final bell rang inside the Middle School. The big bright yellow buses pulled up in front of the school and in minutes the students poured out the doors out into the pouring rain, in a sea of colorful slickers, boots, and umbrellas.

The Weber twins had dentist appointments, so he knew they were being picked up by their dad.

He spotted the police cruiser parked nearby. His cousins were being collected by his Uncle Mark, meaning today he'd have Ness all to himself for a change.

Ness walked outside, not even caring that she'd forgotten her slicker, rain hat, boots, backpack, and umbrella back in her locker. The rain felt refreshing to her numb senses.

Jake dashed from the car, because something was way off with his Sprite. She looked out of it, dazed, and that alone had him on alert. "What's going on, Ness? Did you forget your rain gear and pack? Is it still in your locker, baby doll?"

Bursting into tears she threw her arms around him and clung for dear life. He was her rock. She'd needed to be held so badly all afternoon and he was finally here to cling to.

Jake scooped her up and carried her back to the car. "Shhh…I'm here, baby. I'll keep you safe from whatever's gotten you spooked senseless." He crooned soothingly, as he got her settled in the front passenger seat of the Volvo.

He reached into the back for his jacket and found a neat pile, a warm blanket, several fluffy towels, and a thick cashmere cardigan sweater. Alice had seen to her niece's needs.

He dried her off as best as he could with the towels, helped her put on the heavy sweater, and then bundled her up with the blanket. He switched on the heater to full blast, because she was shaking like a leaf.

"Hold on, Sprite. We'll have you all nice and toasty warm in a sec." He could tell that she was in a state of shock, but didn't know why and that worried him.

"I left my backpack in my locker…" She curled her knees up to her chest and rocked. "I'm so cold, Wolfe. I've been so cold…" Her teeth were chattering. "I need my backpack. I wrote it all down in my notebook…" She sobbed out in a broken voice.

"I can't leave you, angel face…" Jake reached over to buckle her in.

"Please, Wolfe. I need it…" She tried the door handle, but he'd locked it.

"Okay, baby. I'll get it for you. Just hang on, okay. I'll be right back." Jake had a feeling that the key to her distress was written down in that notebook and she wasn't gonna leave without it.

He was back in less than five minutes with her backpack slung over his shoulder and arms loaded down with her rain gear. He tossed the gear in back, set the pack at her feet, and slammed the car into reverse.

"Nessie, it's all right. You can tell me anything. Talk to me, angel face. What did you see?" He reached over to smooth a hand over her rain damp head and she grabbed hold of it like a lifeline.

"Everything…" She whimpered over and over like a mantra, her hand in his as if she was terrified of letting it go.

In his haste to get to Ness he'd left his phone and he didn't dare let go of her hand. Couldn't if he wanted to, she was holding onto it like a lifeline, and he needed his other hand to steer. He swore as the stop light turned red and screeched the Volvo to an ear splitting halt.

_*Which way? The hospital and Carlisle. Home? Alice was a pro at visions and Edward the mind. Aiden's? He was an expert at treating mental trauma.*_

Miranda pulled up beside him. She could feel his panic and Nessie's shattered psyche as if they were both tangible entities. Rolling down her window, she tooted her horn to get his attention. "What in the name of Avalon has happened to Renesmee?" She shouted over the pouring rain, eyes voicing her concern.

"I don't know, a vision I think. She was barely there when I picked her up from school…I need to…"

"Bring her to my place, its closer, and I have the necessary items to treat her." Mir wasted no time. Mental trauma was bad, but in a little girl as gifted as Nessie there was no time to waste.

Instinct made one wish to hide inside and form a protective wall around yourself so what you were shown can never get in to hurt you. Jake's hand was her lifeline, keeping her there with them.

She knew a great deal about it, because it had happened to her once years ago when she was about Nessie's age. "And whatever you do, Jake. Do not let go of her hand. Now follow me."

Jake nodded.

The Vanquish streaking towards them, saw Miranda's Prius, and expertly drifted in front of her. Behind him was Logan's Firebird. The alert had been sounded.

* * *

 

Minutes later they all screeched to a halt in front of Briar House.

Carlisle and Belle were standing on her front veranda waiting for them.

He'd forgotten that they had a city fathers meeting regarding her proposal for the new public library that afternoon.

Jake released her seatbelt with his free hand, then scooped her over the center console. She clung to him, burying her face against his shoulder.  _:Hang in there, angel. We're gonna make the boogeyman go away. Promise.:_

The driver's side door was open. Edward in his haste to open it had nearly torn it off its hinges. "What the hell happened to her, Jacob?!" He hissed through his teeth, worried out of his mind at the mental state that his baby was in.

 _:I don't know, a vision I think. She's been off since this morning and keeping it all in check until I came to pick her up. She walked dazedly outside, no rain gear or pack, and just stood there with her face tilted up towards the rain like it was cleansing her or something. I dashed over to her and as soon as she heard my voice she threw her arms around me and the wall she'd been keeping it all in check with came crashing down.:_  He dashed up the walkway.

"My notebook…" Nessie whimpered shakily. "Never wish to see it again. Saw all of it. Wrote it down. It was so dreadfully vile, so despicably cruel, and full of so much evil, hate, the monsters were everywhere…"

"A vision?" Carlisle worriedly asked Edward.

"Like Alice saw by the sounds of it or one of Bella's past ones." Edward nodded gravely, as Jake rushed into the house.

"One of mine?!" Bella reined in every instinct to take her from Jake, as he dashed by her into the house.  _:As in B movie Sci-Fi horror visions? My poor baby!:_  she raced into the house after Jake.

Logan had her backpack in his hand. "She's in a state of shock. Whatever she saw was major and so off the scales that she wrote it down so that she never has to see it again."

"Everyone, listen to me. All of you need to calm your minds. She needs a peaceful, secure, loving, comforting, atmosphere around her and as of this minute that's our priority. She's been trying to put up a good front for hours and it has finally taken its toll on her. Walking a mental tightrope in terror is trying enough on those who are masters of their gifts. But for a young mind such as Renesmee's it can often lead to wishing to hide within oneself and that is what we need to prevent." She lit candles all over the salon, each serving a purpose, creating a soothing healing environment for Ness.

"If you can't then leave. Her psyche has been shattered by what she was shown. She can't handle feeling anyone's emotional strife, even if it's concern for her own well being." Miranda put her hand on Bella's arm, taking her measure. The triplets were sleeping and Bella was focused on Ness.

"Ness is not going to be lost like I was. Not gonna happen. The darkness isn't warm, only freezing cold, and never ending like my dreams." Bella growled fiercely, determined to protect her baby.

Jake was lying on the sectional couch with Ness, bundled up in blankets, cuddled against his chest. His eyes were closed, his entire focus on her.

She was still whimpering and trembling like a leaf.

"Jake is her lifeline from the darkness. He needs to bind their heart link to each other so that nothing and no one can ever break it. She's still vulnerable until he does. Their time apart put a great deal of doubt in her mind." Mir placed her hand on Ness's head.

So much this young girl had seen in her short time on this plain of existence. Her need to help or set things right was strong, as was her fierce determination and stubbornness when faced with a puzzle not easily solved. A mind completely closed off to her like Twyla Chase's was the ultimate challenge.

Miranda closed her eyes, murmuring ancient words of healing until her trembling stopped. "Now then, if you will all follow me into the solarium we can speak freely there and see what Ness has written down in her notebook." She was satisfied that Jake was well on the way to bringing her out of the Darkness.

* * *

 

"By Merlin, baby sis! What's with the need for the candles in the middle of the blasted afternoon? Can't a weary traveler crash in your guest room and sleep like the dead in peace?" Donavan Ryan Frost muttered darkly from the stairway.

His silvery platinum blonde shoulder length mane rumpled from sleep, framed a devastatingly handsome face with striking glacial blue eyes and a chiseled jaw in desperate need of a shave. Not to be out done his six foot four lanky athletic build, golden from years of being in the Amazon, was clad in nothing but a pair of sweat shorts. His only adornments, a single pirate earring designed with his family crest and a signet ring. The brilliant watermelon tourmaline stone and symbols engraved on it announcing his rank among the Need to Knows, as a Prince of Avalon.

He squinted travel weary eyes at his sister's guests. Three of whom he knew very well, while the others were new. Though, he knew who they were from his correspondence with Aiden, his relations with the Amazon coven, Logan, his parents, and a lengthy enlightening chat with Alice and Jasper last December. The young vision in Edward's arms was his bride of just a year and so many months Isabella. His once rival for her affections Jacob Black was lying on his baby sister's sectional with Edward and Bella's little miracle of one year Renesmee Carlie.

Whom if his mind wasn't so weary, he would have sensed her current state of mental duress… The reason why was yet to be known, but the candles made sense to him now. She was using them to help heal or forge a pathway to aid in luring Ness back from the precipice.  _*Severe mental trauma, but what and why?*_

Miranda whirled around at the sound of his grouchy all too familiar growls. Eyes alight with surprise, delight, and worry at his appearance. He looked burnt out; no spark was in his eyes. "Donnie! Momma and Da said you were off traveling again, but in Europe not…"

"I've been there and about." He sat down on the landing to focus on the problem at hand.

"Bram thought I'd be needed here back home in the States. Da and Mom are minding the clinic for me, during their quest for new medicine for an unusual strain of the Chicken Pox." He arched a silver blonde brow at Bella.

Her chocolate brown eyes flashed for just a second with temper, but she offered no clue as to why his parents were perplexed about a cure. Her focus was clearly on her daughter more than him even though she was still watching him.

The other three members of his family had also chosen not to comment, and were also silently watching him.

"No wonder, you chose this sleepy town. It's far from what it seems." He noticed the backpack in Logan's arms, focused on it, and with a flick of his wrist the item in question flew to his side.

"I love me a good mystery as anyone, but I'm not in the mood to wait for y'all to fill me in." He drawled reaching into the now open backpack and taking out two items that seemed promising, a thick notebook and an even thicker sketchpad, before sending it back to sit at Edward's feet.

"You never change. Do you, Donavan Ryan?" Edward was all too aware of his cousin's power and that he specialized in treating children of both mortal and immortal decent. Aiden often called him in as did Bram for difficult cases where the child in question had suffered unspeakable trauma. He had a way about him that children were drawn to and trusted. His current project of late was his free clinic in South America. He'd infuriated would-be land developers by buying up an unseemly amount of pristine rainforest and making it untouchable to them.

"Frequently, cousin. Life's deadly dull when you don't change things up every once in a blue moon." He flipped open the sketch pad. The first couple dozen were all of Jake in his various forms.  _*So the kid was a Were-prime interesting.*_  the next were of family and friends.

"She's brilliant, your Ness. These are all works of art…" He flipped the next page over and finally came to the source of the problem, the horrific details of a vision. The little wonder had managed to tap into a past event. It had been a dark mark on The Watchers, who'd dropped the ball by becoming complacent. Letting their guards down and they had all paid dearly for it. Betrayed by their own blood.

Lycan's crew of 'Need to Know' mercenaries had decimated in one horrific night, nearly to extinction, the Were population in Europe and Eastern Asia with simultaneous attacks on virtually every clan.

"Oh, little Pixie, no wonder you're in such a state…" He muttered under his breath in Gallic.

"Donavan?" Miranda went to step towards him, but he held up a hand. Too many memories were rearing their ugly heads in his mind again.

"Leave him be, Miranda." Edward growled softly, eyes widening from what he was seeing. "He experienced what Ness was shown and it's all crashing back down on him again."

"That's not just what if…it happened…" Bella cuddled closer to her husband and he wrapped his arms around her. "Nessie saw it…"

"Lycan's a fricking coward, having his followers do his handy work for him…" Logan snarled bitterly.

"Others always covet what they can never ever have…" Carlisle nodded gravely.

"You don't know the half of it…" Donavan flipped another page.

Her sketches were scenes from a beloved ones nightmare. One of the soul survivors of the night many will never forget. A mind so scarred from the atrocities that she had witnessed that she had erected a mental Fort Knox around her shattered psyche and never spoken a word to anyone since. Nessie Cullen had somehow done what the strongest minds had failed to do, crack that infrangible shell enough to relive what Twyla had seen.

Talon had mentioned that since arriving at Avalon Ranch, she was showing significant progress. She was able to feel again, express her emotions, but had yet to speak. Jacob Black had been a key to that progress and as of recently Renesmee Cullen as well. It was why he had come to call on his sister. Twyla Chase was and had been a part of his very existence from the second he'd set eyes on her at the tender age of eleven. She and her mother had been visiting Bram at the sanctuary, where he'd spent his summer breaks since he was seventeen. Bram had kept his family hidden for over a decade, even from his closest friends and family, so their arrival had been quite the surprise.

Lycan was unpredictable and envious of what his siblings had. Bram could father children. Lily chose to nurture and by doing so had a family of her own. Lycan was sterile, barren, and unable to father an heir. It was only by infecting others could he create ones like his own, none of them from his own genetic make. Making him covet what he couldn't have. Venus was like a daughter to Lily and Twyla was Bram's. He wanted both prizes very badly.

Bram kept knowledge of his family close to the vest. Willa and their daughter lived in a tiny village in France, while he remained in Switzerland. His ability to shift into an eagle made it effortless to traverse the distance without been tracked, only when his daughter had shown signs of her birthright did he risk exposing his secret. The school that he ran for specially gifted children was a virtual fortress in disguise. The staff meticulously screened, all loyal to the core. Watchers all. Defenders of the light. Guardians and caretakers of the future.

All sworn protectors of generations to follow. None of them thought to screen the intakes, lost ones in need of sanctuary and guidance. Nor did they think to screen members of the Guardian clans' families. No one would dare betray ones blood.

After surviving her ordeal with Lycan, Lily's Venus had been taken there to heal. She was there under observation; after all she'd survived a Werewolf Prime attack and if she'd turn was still in question. Venus was given anonymity; no one ever knew her identity. She was never in character during her stay. She blended right in or so they had hoped.

Twyla was a sensitive, aware of everything around her, and just coming into her power. Willa, her mother, had become worried after Twyla had experienced the sudden tragic death of her best friend who'd lost the battle with a nasty strain of the flu. She'd gone into herself and that was where he came in. Kids were his specialty and Bram was family.

He'd taken one look into her lost sea-green eyes and was forever changed. He in his prime, just twenty years, had been eternally tied to a ten year-old. For three years he'd patiently worked with her. Teaching Twy how to build necessary barriers to block out the static of the world around her until she was a happy smiling young lady again, easily able to interact with everyone around her, as seamlessly as any girl of almost fourteen years.

Claus, Hans, and Raul, her cousins, saw inhumans as freaks of nature always starving for attention. The clans always catered to their every whim, because of some ancient pledge to protect them. In their eyes ridding them all of the freaks, paid well and freed them from being wandering nomads. They'd only wanted them, so what was the harm, and so on the eve of Twyla's fourteenth year, at the stroke of midnight, hell descended on the Guardians of the Light.

He shook his head to clear his mind of the carnage of the past to focus on this bright little beacon of the future. "All right then enough with the doom and gloom. Time to work my magic." He stood up, stretching out the kinks in his body, his way of preparing to go to war with the demons plaguing Nessie's mind.

Miranda was stunned, now that she knew why he'd shut himself away in the Amazon working himself ragged catering to anyone in need. "Donavan, no amount of…it wasn't your fault…you didn't fail her. You saved her mind…"

Donavan cut her off with a careless shrug, his tone bitter. "Hardly, Miranda, I ran away. Buried myself in work and causes, because the one person in the entire universe. The reason for me to smile or wake up every morning was the one that my gift of unlocking the mind couldn't even scratch. I couldn't sit there and act happy or encouraging. It was killing me, so I left Uncle Bram and Aunt Willa to care for her! I left and never looked back!" He paced in front of them, his voice cracking with grief.

"Relatives, friends, comrades were slaughtered like animals, burned alive, only a quarter survived. I couldn't go back there again, until I got an email from Twyla a month ago, after three years, completely random out of the blue apologizing to me for causing me so much pain, but thanking me for keeping her safe in her dreams, even in the darkest of nightmares. She was able to see the light again and she'd met someone as stubborn and patient as I had been to a lost little girl. Working with him, just being around this boy, had triggered her memories about me. I had to see it with my own eyes, her smiling again."

"By all that's Holy! The whole planet was in complete chaos. Three-quarters wiped from existence! No wonder Alistair is so skittish and why Charles and McKenna were cautious as well or that Caius was so smug. Three fourths of the population of his mortal enemy was liquidated, it's no wonder he panicked when he saw the packs. They were multiplying like rabbits here in the States." Edward held Bella protectively in his arms, his jaw set, as was his normal expression when he was severely upset about something. "Nessie saw all of that genocide? It's no wonder she didn't curl up in a ball and cry."

"She's too stubborn to let it shake her or crack her practiced façade around her friends and classmates. She's too much like her Daddy for that, no she held out until Jake came to get her. Focused all of her mind on documenting it all, so she'd never have to see it again." Bella was glad that he was holding her, because she felt light headed from all that she had seen in Donavan's mind.

"I had heard that the numbers were decimating, but three-quarters…" Logan growled hoarsely.

"Donavan, may I see what is closed to me. I have witnessed death in my time, heartless killings, unspeakable atrocities, so what Renesmee was shown can't be any worse than what the Volturi have done or their sires for that matter." Carlisle took the notebook and sketchpad from him.

"It's a vicious cycle, the thirst for power and the quest to acquire it at any cost. One covets what they can't have…" His eyes widened, sickened and infuriated that Nessie had been shown this or that Twyla had lived it. "Dear god, no child should have to witness such atrocities. It's no wonder she hid herself away inside her mind."

* * *

 

"Keep it down, will ya. Ness is sleeping. I could use a couple of my migraine pills though, cuz that battle of the boogiemen was no picnic and my head is coming off." Jake opened his eyes to growl at them.

"Not possible. You've stabilized her shattered psyche. She's sleeping, no sign of mental stress or trauma at all." Donavan was astounded by this kid's natural talent.

"She's mine. I'm hers. Our heart link to each other is unbreakable. I'm her lifeline here or inside her head. It's just that simple. I fight her demons for her and always will." Jake eyed the guy, from Twy's paintings and drawings, in annoyance.  _*Perfect just what I needed, another Doc and this one can pick your brain.*_

"Yes, I know all about your imprinting with my cousin's daughter minutes after she was born. The complete Romeo and Juliet story, sans the tragic sacrifice, that went down here over the past three years. Nahuel and Leah were guests of mine, as both he and his sisters were three of my best healers. And after coming to mutual terms, the Amazons were my security detail in my forest. I supplied them all with blood and they provided me a means of keeping, well, lets say the riffraff out of my jungle." Donavan turned to fix him with an I've-got-your-number-kid-don't-push-it look.

"Leah spilled all our drama, not likely. She's my lieutenant, loyal to the core." Jake bristled at the thought of something that personal out for show.

"Nahuel used your story to convince his sisters that there was another path for them all to follow. It's destined to be legendary, to be told by the Shining ones for generations to come. It's nothing to be ashamed of, because out of all that darkness, pain, suffering, and strife came this healing light. This beacon of hope, peace, and unity. So powerful that it united all of the Shining Ones into a peaceful existence." He took a seat on the nearest piece of furniture closest to his patient, in this case the coffee table. He reached out and placed his fingers ever so lightly against Nessie's still slightly feverish forehead. Closing his eyes, he turned his entire focus on her, as he quietly chanted an ancient healing mantra in the language of his ancestors.

Nessie and Jake began to glow with a golden light. The entire salon became soothingly warm, like being wrapped up in a cozy blanket, a sense of security washed over all of them.

"So this is what Twyla meant by missing this golden healing touch and warmth, during one of her crying jags. It was you. She wanted you." Jake could feel his migraine fade away into nothing. He felt calm, completely centered.

"Donavan is an empath, one of the strongest in the history of our family line. While I'm also an empath, I tend to lean towards the magical and medicinal healing practices of our heritage. That and I'm not nearly as sensitive as my big brother. It's a wonder that he didn't lose himself, after that horrific night. His solitude in the Amazon, staying away from all of us for so long, was his way of staying sane." Miranda had missed him terribly and was happy to have him back in her life again.

"So when the world crashes around them. When the going gets unbearable emotional wise, the males in our family all head for the jungles of South America. Fascinating, I wonder what the draw is." Bella mused thoughtfully, content now that Ness was out of danger.

"Bella, I was tracking Victoria! Not…" Edward flushed a shade of crimson at her words, his tone sharp with exasperation.

Bella reached up and stroked his five o'clock shadowed jaw. "If it makes you feel better then we'll believe you tracked her to Brazil." She crooned, as if talking to a toddler.

"Not me, I head for Canada when I wanna brood, but then I've never experienced anything like you and Bells have until Ang. So who knows, I probably would have skipped the continent." Logan shrugged.

"Yeah, right," Jake snorted, rolling his eyes. "The red headed Bitch never left the States. The pack tangled with her off and on for months, after you turned tail and ran with your tail between your legs. Logan tracked her down South. Nah, you ran big brother. Ya couldn't take it, so you bolted and left me to try and piece her back together again. Jazz slipped up, you panicked, abandoned Bells in the middle of the frickin forest, and bolted like the scared deer that you hunt."

"Every Shining one goes through crisis, particularly when they are experiencing something like say love the most powerful emotion that any of us can feel, for the first time. And just so you know, wise ass, Victoria and three of her minions were in Brazil causing chaos, so yes she was in South America. Briefly, only a few days, less than a week, but enough to decimate a village, Zafrina and her coven of Amazons chased her back north." Donavan opened one eye to pin him with a look that dared him to continue. Ness needed peace and quiet, not a snarl fest over if Edward had runaway like a pathetic coward or not.

"He was barely functional, so it's no wonder he failed at tracking her. Edward would have made a corpse look more alive and he refused any offer of assistance. Not my stubborn as a mule cousin, he lived in squalor in this one room piece of shit flat in the slums of Rio, feeding off rats and vermin feeling sorry for himself."

"Daddy had a breakdown, but Momma jumping off the cliff and dying for a minute or two got him animated enough to want to sacrifice himself to join Momma in the afterlife." Nessie grumbled in her sleep, snuggling closer to Jake.

 _:She rescued Daddy. He saw the error of his ways. Wolfe was hurt by Daddy's return and Momma choosing Daddy over him. They all banned together to get Victoria and her minions. Momma and Daddy got married. Momma sacrificed her life to have me. Daddy saved Momma. I got my Paris and made him happy again and our imprinting united both our families. We faced more baddies by gathering up all of our extended family and won. Now we're all at peace or we are in North America anyway.:_  She shivered and Jake tucked her closer to his chest.

 _:Easy, little Princess. Go to sleep. Dream of Unicorns and rainbows shining over peaceful meadows filled with flowers. If you feel me in your mind, it's only to make sure those bogeymen can't haunt your dreams. Your Paris did a fine job for a layman, but I'll just shore up things to make the prison airtight. You see, a beautiful mind such as yours needn't be plagued with demons from the past. Though, this should teach you that others lock away memories for good reason and some locks are meant to remain unbroken.:_  Donavan crooned soothingly.

: _So you're her Prince of Dreams, even Daddy was coming back for Momma. It was just a matter of days. He was dying inside without her, only a shell going through the motions like momma was, but she had my Paris to cling to like a lifeline. Twyla had no one after you left. After you gave up on ever reaching her again, she gave up feeling anything, using her voice to express herself, on her dreams. You never came back and all her trust. Her ability to love, feel anything, died in her. She went through the motions like an automaton, not unlike Momma, but never let anyone in. Her parents sent her to the Double C, just after we left for home.:_

Edward smirked as did Bella. Their little girl was definitely on the mend enough to set Donavan on his ear.

 _:No one could reach her there, not even make a dent. Talon thought she needed more, so did Uncle Aiden so she was sent to Avalon Ranch where she met my Paris. She discovered there was another, not unlike her Prince of Dreams. Someone who gave off this healing warmth, a life-giving aura that makes you feel safe and secure again. But also had the quiet patience to work with her, no matter if she wished to or not. He had the rare gift to heal a soul that's been shattered into a million pieces. Just being around my Paris makes you smile and he's stubborn, won't walk away ever unless he needs to. He'll always come back to you. He's very loyal, my Paris, and I feel like the luckiest girl in all the universe that he's mine.:_  Ness set him straight with her sharp words. She wasn't fragile glass nor a frightened little kid. She also wanted him to know that Jake was only a friend to Twyla that he was her Paris.

 _:Thank you for the gentle, but firm lecture on the repercussions of my decision to save my sanity and step away from Twyla Serena before I lost my mind from the pain, grief, and loss of having her lock me out. There are always two sides, Renesmee Carlie. Reasons why people have to leave and none of it has to do with cowardice. I'd just lost, by horrific circumstances, a boat load of my family and friends. I was reeling from that and to lose Twy as well sent me over the edge. She is my forever, my soul mate, as Jake is yours, Edward is Bella's, and so forth. I buried myself in a project. Cut myself off from everyone to heal my own shattered soul. I couldn't help her get better if I wasn't whole myself. I was always coming back for her, but with wounds as deep as ours, time apart was a necessity.:_  Donavan was brutally honest with her about why he had left. It was clear she was still smarting about a recent event between her and Jake, something involving Twyla, but he'd inquire about that later.

This little miss was too smart for her own good. Being treated like a Golden Child for her first year had given her a superiority complex. Then again he was all too aware of her ability to dazzle anyone and that her Grandparents had created a means to counter it, thus lifting all of her family out of their dazed stupors. She'd enchanted his parents as well during their stay here. Yes, Forewarned was forearmed.

"Bad move, Donnie." Logan was enjoying this verbal sparing match between two such formable opponents.

"He'll learn." Jake yawned, closing his eyes for a long nap.

 _:I'm sorry to be so sharp with you, but Twyla is such a precious gift and you chose to stay away from her for so long. Three years is an awfully long time to shut yourself away from your family, friends, and the one person in the world who is the other part of you. She so desperately needed you to be her anchor in the darkness, a reason to live again. Fear is a powerful force, but so is believing that you are a failure when in truth no one could have reached her, not during the first year. She was too shattered to even try to reach out to even you. So you didn't fail her, not in the beginning, but you did when you got it into your head not to come back until she showed signs of awakening again. She would have come out of her automatonlike state, much sooner if you had only shown faith in yourself, in your heartlink with her, and in your own power. Being one of the strongest minds, empaths, on the planet, horrific circumstances or not, what you did was wrong.:_  She tried to use her gift to duplicate his power, as he was touching her forehead, but he was shielding himself from her and that was extremely disconcerting.

"You have a shield like Momma…" She pouted, grumbling in her sleep.

"So I've been told. I use it as a means of shielding my thoughts and emotions from my young patients fragile psyches. It also comes in handy when little wonders like this little Pixie try and use their own abilities on me. Her unique gift to mimic anyone's powers and tweak it to her liking, won't work on me. I'm immune to her dazzling charm. It's why I can work with all races, nothing they do effects me. There is only one person in existence that can and she's my soul mate. Others have tried, all have failed. It's an instant nosebleed if you do and a lasting migraine." Donavan chanted something in Gallic, as he bent down and kissed the top of Nessie's head.

_:Sleep, little Pixie. When you awaken you will feel refreshed and yourself again. That goes for you too, Nessie's Wolfe.:_

Nessie and Jake both fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Not long after that….

A Range Rover screeched to a halt outside. A door slams, followed by the quiet sound of someone running towards the front door. They don't even bother to knock, just shove the front door wide open. The force of it echoes and vibrates through the once tranquil house.

Five pairs of eyes stare at the girl standing in the foyer.

Upturned, almond shaped, sea-green eyes wide with worry stand out on her exotically beautiful face. Add prominent cheek bones, full mouth, perfectly proportioned nose, a flawless golden skin tone, waist length cascade of naturally wavy raven black hair, and you have one stunningly beautiful young lady. Her five foot eleven frame was dressed for riding. Scuffed well worn English riding boots shod her feet, a pair of favorite faded jeans, and a bright cashmere sweater the color of fall leaves accented her emerging curves.

Bella silently took in the Gypsy princess with the distinct scent of Were subtly hidden by tones of Jasmine, Lavender, Heather, and Roses with the Air just after it rains as the final note. She was of the Sky, an Avian Were like her father. Her movements were graceful, even in her emotional state, and her hauntingly expressive intelligent eyes mirrored what she was feeling. She was taking them all in too, but her focus was on the two on the couch.

Edward gently motioned with his free hand for her to join them. "She's going to be fine. Our Ness never knows when to let things lie, not when she wishes to help someone she's taken a shine too."

"Hello, young lady. We've yet to formally meet though Ness has told all of us wonderful things about you. I'm Carlisle Cullen. These are my sons Logan and Edward, my daughter-in-law Bella, and niece of sorts Miranda Frost. Nessie is my granddaughter and Jacob is in all essence my grandson, as are his pack and tribe our kin as well." Carlisle smiled warmly at her from where he was sitting reading Nessie's notebook.

She timidly nodded hello to him. Their presence alone was intimidating to those who didn't know them and she was no different. She felt flawed around such ethereal beauty. It was like being in the presence of Zeus, Michael, Raphael, and Athena. Behind them stood the Goddess of the Moon in all her ethereal glory and sitting on the coffee table, beside the couch where Ness lay sleeping in Jake's arms was Apollo, her Prince of Dreams. Her champion against the darkness, a void of nothingness that made one feel nothing inside.

"It's all right, Twyla. We're just as flawed and vulnerable on the inside as anyone else. It's just our outward appearances that are ethereally perfect." Bella reached out a hand to her and she tentatively took it.

"That's it. You were so fearless a few moments ago; draw on your inner strength to center you. I know it's hard to take in, but we're the good guys. We've fought the big bads countless times and won. We were rewarded a cure to our bloodlust for human blood because of it, well that and the ruling family of the Shining Ones are our Grandparents helps. We're hybrids like our Nessie, human/ immortal. For the most part that would be vampire, by that I mean our family and extended family of vampire/hybrid covens. Logan who is a Were-Prime. My best friend Angela who is a Were of the Gypsy Eastern European line and a cousin of yours. The Wolf packs of the Quileute, La Push tribe. Not to be out done by any means my husband and Jake, who can never do anything half way, Edward is a Were Prime/Vamp, while Jake is a Were-Prime…"

 _:Dearest, I know that you wish to make her feel safe and secure, but isn't this overkill?:_  Edward wasn't sure that this wasn't a mood swing in the making.

 _:Trust me. This is my creating a means for her to completely open up again. If she knows that she's safe and Lycan can't touch her then she'll heal faster. I know, I've been there.:_  Bella answered back, completely calm and serene.

 _:By all means then carry on with shoring up the defenses.:_  Edward bent to kiss the top of her head.

"Rounding out the family and friends we have Jessica best girl pal number two with Elfish blood. Miranda and now Donavan, our cousins who are Elves themselves. Not sure about Mike. Tyler that's still up in the air, but he does have Were blood in his bloodline. My Dad is the son of King Ian and Queen Kira and my Mom is the Granddaughter of King Oberon and Queen Titania. Jake's Dad Billy, also a Were and Chief of La Push. Married Logan's surrogate Mom, Lily Greywolf the Matriarch of the Weres. Aiden, well you know all about him and T. Needless to say that you are among one hell of an army of good…And as you can see we're thriving." Bella pulled her ever so slowly towards her, speaking in a soothing tone of voice.

Twyla eyed her rounding middle curiously. "Cured? Not frozen in time like the other Cold ones?" She signed her question, not quite brave enough to use her mind.

Though the lives thriving within Bella were awake and one was curious about whom their mother was talking to. Twy could hear Rory's timid little inquiry like a tiny bell chiming in her mind. So pure and innocent and concerned about her big sis and longing to hear Collin's voice was clear as well. The boys were content to listen, as their sister had voiced their concern for Ness and curiosity over the newcomer for them.

She reached out to timidly touch Bella's ripening middle and the triplets waved and kicked in greeting. "There are three in there, two boys and a little girl, an amazing little girl like Nessie. She wants Collin? Is she meaning Collin Wilder? Half of Double Trouble? Did they imprint? This is so abso-bloody-lutely brilliant! We lost so much, but now we're all able to flourish again in peaceful harmony! It's so perfect here, no darkness in the shadows, safe. Unlike home where they lurk everywhere." She signed her next barrage of questions, before any of them could answer the first volley.

She was so happy that she impulsively hugged Bella, welcoming the warm nurturing feeling of being held, giggling when the triplets moved about inside their mother.

Bella got the two of them settled on the loveseat.

Logan was relieved and overjoyed to hear her laughter. "Hugs and laughter are the best medicine…and you broke through your fear to come and check on your friends. I wasn't aware that you had a license, but then what's done is done…" As if on cue his phone vibrated in his jacket pocket.

He took it out. Aiden was calling. There were texts about Twyla, his missing Range Rover, inquiring what's wrong now. "I'll take this outside. You two have a dozen or so questions to get to answering…" He strode back outside to sit out on the front porch swing.

Edward nodded, well aware that Donnie was focused on locking down the bulk of Nessie's acquired talents, until she could handle them responsibly and not use them only for personal gain while also making it easier for her to function around mortal and immortal alike. Evidently the bracelet wasn't up to snuff and Ness had begun to find ways of overriding it, sort of like a set of training wheels on a bicycle.

"Let's see… where to start…" He arched a brow at the two avidly conversing with each other. "Well, I'll be damned; my angel is just full of surprises. I had no idea that she was efficient in signing.

"Let's let Bella do that while you and I go into the kitchen and start sounding the all clear to the rest of the family. Aunt Esme, Alice, Rose, and Tia all will be pacing the floors until we do and that's not healthy for them or their little ones." Miranda smiled at Edward.

"I'll keep an eye on things, son. You go reassure the others. You might have Alice make up one of your guest rooms for Twyla, though odds are she's already gotten it all arranged. Jake isn't going to wish to leave Ness, so you'll have a full house once again." Carlisle glanced up from reading Nessie's fascinating take on Romeo and Juliet.

"Call us when Donavan's aware enough to sense Twyla. Neither of us wishes to miss that. Better yet, here film it. His parents and Bram will wish to see him groveling on his knees as well." Edward tossed him his pocket sized digital camcorder before following Miranda into the kitchen.

* * *

 

A little while later

Twyla sat curled up next to her new big sis. Her ear lay against Bella's middle listening avidly to the lives thriving within. It made her smile knowing that life was able to grow and thrive here. It gave her hope about this rebirth spreading across the globe, giving new life to what was once lost.

Bella soothingly smoothed her hand down her hair, like she did with Ness when she needed soothing. "I've been there lost in the darkness, plagued by never-ending dreams. Locked away inside for almost half a year, until Jacob pieced me painstakingly back together again simply by being near him, only the dreams never faltered. Every night I'd go through the burning, see what was never meant to be. Edward had left me, so my rebirth was nothing but a nightmare taunting me about what was out of my reach. The odd thing was that our heart link spanned Continents, so every time I put myself in harms way, I would get to see him tell me not to be so reckless. I'd promised not to put myself in danger, but I didn't care. I got to see him, feel him with me. I got more and more reckless until finally I nearly drowned, after jumping nearly eighty feet off a cliff into the ocean, and Jake rescued me. It took that one instant, a botched vision, and a mad rush to rescue my man to reunite the two of us forever. The irony of it all was that evidently the men in our family, when the going gets unbearable, seem to flock to Brazil. Edward was wallowing in misery and self pity in Rio and Donavan was there hiding out in the Amazon jungle."

Twyla sat up, eyes wide with even more questions. This time she decided to talk with her mind, something she hadn't done since that horrific night, but she felt safe and ready to communicate in another way besides signing.  _:Donavan left me because I was afraid to come out of my shell. I blocked everyone out, even my Mom. I thought I saw momma die and wouldn't believe that it had been her twin my Aunt Tasha that had died so gruesomely. Momma's a fierce tiger. I'm an Osprey, compared to my Dad, a weak little nothing. Dad's so much grander than me, an eagle, fierce like a warrior, like Momma. I was a frightened to death fledgling unable to do anything, but hide until Daddy and Donavan. Mon dieu, Donavan's a fierce warrior when he has cause to be and that night he had so much cause to break his oath to not harm anyone…:_  Twyla bit down on her lip, eyes darkening to a deep jade green.

 _:Easy, Sweetie, it's okay to talk about it. No one here is gonna judge you. You need to get everything locked inside you out in the open. When you do you will find that it can't hurt you anymore and you'll be a much stronger person because of it.:_  Bella hugged her close.

 _:They took me far away from the carnage. I couldn't even keep my shifted form. I'd done it out of the need to protect myself, so that in itself floored me. I was freaked out of my mind; all I wanted to do was hide inside my head. I hurt him by not trusting him. He was hurting too, had lost as much if not more so than I had. I was barely fourteen. Our Soul bond terrified me. Those feelings. His own grief over his and my own losses was too much for me, so I shut all of it out. Refused to feel anything, speak a word, show any emotions until I was sent here and I met Jake. Here was this guy clearly with his own issues and he doesn't even think to tell Uncle Aiden to go shove it when he assigned me to tagalong with him on the ranch. He just shrugged his shoulders, asked me my name, and didn't even blink when I signed it. Then he signed and enunciated precisely for me to follow him, but warned me that he was in no mood to coddle or be anyone's babysitter. I'd have to keep up with him. Tolerate his moods and rants. Do my share of the work, because being at the ranch wasn't a free lunch, everyone pitched in and did their part…:_  She paused because Bella had gone suddenly still, as if something that she had said had bothered her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Twy signed worriedly, biting down on her lip even more.

"No, no…it's just that Jake usually isn't that mean to girls. It isn't in him or so I thought. Then again he was hurting over Ness, so I guess his attitude does make a little sense. We wanted to give him his space, but maybe that wasn't the best of ideas." Bella signed back, also biting down on her lip.  _:Sorry, please go on…:_

_:I nodded because he's such a force to be around and it was daunting at first. He wasn't going to feel sorry for me one bit. Can't speak, tough. Scared of your own shadow, get over it. Life sucks, well whose doesn't, it's nothing to cry over. You just move past it, no one else is gonna do it for you. I took it until on the third day of enduring his tough guy don't care attitude, I burst into angry tears after he accused me of faking my illness and let out a scream. He'd gotten finished with a session with Uncle Aiden and was blasting his music to ear shattering levels in the barn, as he worked off his scary mad anger. I covered my ears, and he saw me. You see, I'd never once given any sign that I could hear every word that he was saying around me. Anyway, the second I curled up in a ball in one of the stalls and was bawling my eyes out, his fury melted away. Crying like a baby when I hadn't shed one tear in three years…:_

_:Jake's a big softy around tears. I bet he went into protective mode major after that.:_ Bella smirked.

_:He scooped me up like I weighted nothing and carried me back to the main house, so that he could confront Aiden about what my whole story was. I mean, not speaking meant some major trauma went down in my life and he didn't like being kept in the dark when someone he cared about was hurting. When he found out the whole horrific story, he insisted that we have our sessions together. He needed another focus, someone to channel his anger and frustration into something positive. Me. Piecing someone together was what he was good at. It kept his mind off Renesmee and how she was thriving without him while he was one big mess inside. I got to know his pack too that was after they were assured that Jake was on the mend and not Psycho Angry Jake anymore. Jake made me see that the past couldn't hurt me nearly as much as not trying to live. Bad things happen, but we can't just hide because then the ones that hurt me win.:_

_:Now that's the Jake I know and love….:_ Bella smiled.

 _:My family and friends, those who died that night, would be ticked that I've wasted three years of my life feeling sorry for myself and not being grateful for those who survived. My parents, Donavan, all lived, as well as so many others. I'd blocked out that I had a two and a half year-old baby brother Hunter Scott. My mom was very much alive and worried out of her mind that I'd never snap out of it. My Da was certain that a new environment would be beneficial for me. Though it killed them to send me away, I came first. My needs over their own, sort of like the email I sent to Donnie, trying to set things right.:_ Twyla sighed heavily, gazing forlornly over at Donavan.

He was still focused on Ness.

 _:He feels the same that he failed you somehow by not being able to reach you. Guys hate to fail at anything and it's even worse when the failure involves their other halves. They go off to wallow in that failure alone; cutting off all ties with those they love. Sometimes it can be weeks, months, and if they're really hurting years. Our kind is pretty much never-ending, so when you've buried yourself so deeply into a project where days don't even matter anymore, three years can go by in a snap. Only a random E-mail manages to break him out of his penance, sparking that inner fire again. He traverses an ocean and two continents Rio to Switzerland from there it's off to Wyoming, and then to Washington. That's quite a journey and all for one purpose, you. He wants to see you smiling again. The man is running on fumes. Jetlagged to the extreme, yet he's still able to focus on tending to my Ness, but at first his focus was very much on you.:_ Bella gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, I sure as hell wouldn't traverse continents just to size up my baby sister's boyfriend…." Donavan turned around on to arch a brow at the two of them, as he voiced a question to Bella and Carlisle.

"Not to be alarming or anything, but does Jake's pack regularly come to check on him in force when something's gone amiss with their fearless leader? Human forms I can understand, as no one would so much as bat an eyelash at a group of teenagers. But having seen Leah in her wolf form and the sheer size of her, I can't even imagine what the males look like. Canis dirus comes to mind and they have been extinct for Oh say 10,000 years. What did Cain and Oberon do? Cast the strongest glamour ever over this entire area?"

Bella bit down on her lip and Carlisle's brow furrowed.

"It's not like the teens are being careful, not when some of the biggest gamers on the planet are gunning for a trophy of one of the Olympic Peninsula Wolves. I know that IRIS takes care of it, but they can't possibly lock down every mortal that has a camera. This is the digital age we're talking about! I mean, think of what would happen if someone shot footage of them running free and shot it onto Youtube? Can't Logan rein in a bunch of juvenile shape-shifters? He hasn't gone that soft has he, or over the bend after, no offense, Isabella. But it's not like the Shining Ones don't have a grapevine of their own. Seriously, are you that much of a trouble magnet that it took Kane and Logan to keep you safe…Then they thought what the hell it can't be that bad let Edward have a shot at it, after all he is her soul mate." He got up to pace the salon.

Bella flushed a nice shade of red, nothing he was saying wasn't true.

"I mean, who cares that you were accident prone major and he's a vampire, what could happen? And what followed was an epic battle just to stay alive and be together. Christ, I mean what did you do to the fates that made them challenge you on a constant basis, or was it the bad luck curse all along. It's abso-bloody-lutely astronomically amazing that any of you are still sane! I've heard of being good and kind. Patient as a saint, letting things roll off you, but if everything that I saw through Ness is correct all of you should be sharing padded rooms in the Looney bin. You can't have happily ever after for more than a few months and then the doom and gloom descends. Did it evolve to include mortals the bad kind or is that just new? Because you caused that exotic strain of Chicken Pox and I'll bet everything that I own that you are just keeping them miserable for spite. After all, they did try to hurt Ness and they are very bad people, so what's the harm. That's bad form Bella; my parents are pulling their hair out looking for a cure that doesn't exist! The Pixie side of you must be stronger than the Fae. Aye, they're all terrible awful mortals, but making their caretakers suffer because of it is beneath you. They will face justice, but what you are doing is a bad influence on Nessie…" His impromptu lecture was cut short by a soft, but firm voice hoarse from not being used for three years.

"Donavan Ryan Frost, be nice!" Twyla jumped to her feet and confronted him, eyes fierce. "She's carrying miracles! If she did a whammy on some bad people, well then she had a reason too! She isn't like the baddies! Don't you dare say that she is or I'll hurt you!" She was so mad at him that she was shaking, voice growing stronger, surer, with every word. She had gotten brave enough to poke her finger against his well defined chest.

"Twyla Serena,  ** _a thaisce_**. Maith thú,  _a ghrá mo chroí._ " He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. He crooned into her hair in English as well as the language of his ancestors, his voice rough from the emotions welling up inside him.  _"Maith do mé. Tá me amhlaidh dáiríre buartha,_ _Mo chroí…"_

She hugged him back, burying her face against the warmth of his shoulder.  _"Forgive you? Donavan…none of this was your fault. There is nothing to forgive, mon champion. You protected me in my dreams, mon Prince de Songers."_

"Oh, this is so sweet… My Gran taught me Gallic when I was little and I took French class with Mom…that was so beautiful." Bella hugged a throw pillow to her chest, blinking back happy tears. "My treasure. Well done, love of my heart. Forgive me. I am so truly sorry, my heart…. My Champion, my Prince of Dreams."

"Yes, it is indeed touching, but I don't imagine that Edward would agree with this outcome." Carlisle said dryly, recording the touching moment for the others to see.

"No, he wants Donavan to have to grovel like he did after I slept like the dead when we got back from Italy. I can sort of see a comparison. I seriously thought I was dead, if not dead then hallucinating. I couldn't believe that he was never leaving that he had chosen me. It had to be a delusion, because I was so plain...It took him the better part of an hour to convince me that he was real and never going to leave me again." Bella reminisced about darker times.

"Yes, I know. You write in such vivid heart wrenching detail in your memoirs. It pulls you in as if the reader were there with you watching from the wings. It makes those of us who lived it sorrowful for the way we all abandoned you…" Carlisle sighed heavily.

"Dad, don't go there. I know why you left me. Jazz was back to square one. It's procedure. If there is an incident you pull up stakes and leave. Edward basically tricked you too because he didn't proceed according to plan. He abandoned ship, so in a way he gave us all heartache when he went off to brood in solitude. It was a dark time for all of us, but we got past it and are a stronger family as a whole because of it. I created those as a means of coming to terms with everything that I had endured since returning to Forks and even before that too. I had so much running through my head and all this time to fill, well, that and I never wanted to forget any of it. My last years, my human memories. Meeting Edward, all of you, all of that had to be preserved." Bella pushed herself up to her feet and went over to give him a hug.

"We were fortunate that you came out of it and didn't lock yourself away like young Twyla for a few years. Jake brought you back and for that we will always be eternally grateful." He kissed her forehead. "Leaving you was the most selfish thing we have ever done and Alice's vision very nearly destroyed us. Rose had beyond crossed the line and Esme was going to exile her for her heartless spiteful act, even Emmett was going to disown her if things hadn't turned out the way they had, and Jasper wanted to end her life entirely."

"Emmett disown Rose?" Bella sat down on the ottoman in front of Carlisle's chair. "I don't see how that's possible, he worshipped her…Jasper I knew some of it, because we've talked about stuff. He's my big brother. I mean, they both are, but I had no idea that they cared so much."

"Yes, Emmett. You were the closest thing he'd ever had to the sister that he'd lost when he'd become a Vampire. He was very fond of you and that was what fueled a great deal of Rose's jealousy towards you. Now as for Jasper, you fascinated him and there are very few individuals that do. Alice loved you like a baby sister. You weren't afraid of him or any of us. Protected us and our secret and loyalty of that magnitude has to be respected. Rose's actions in his eyes were the worse form of dishonor, you do not do that to your family ever…" Carlisle paused, eyes intent on something he was hearing from outside.

"Logan is going to skin them alive…we'll have to resume this later. Donavan's inquiry was spot on, the boys are here checking in on Jake and they aren't following the rules."

Bella's eyes widened in alarm. "All of them? Mir's place isn't that far from town, even if it does have its own private lane…"

"Precisely right and why Logan is going to thrash them for it. I fear Halloween is canceled for the boys and they were so looking forward to it too…"

"Collin was summoned by Rory, he can't help it. The others are just worried about Jake. I mean, so far they haven't howled or anything…"

As if on cue the mournful howling commenced. The closest was a pathetic whine by the front steps.

"Crap, big brother is gonna flay them alive…" Bella covered her ears just as Logan let loose with a string of curses.

* * *

 

Next

Chapter 61

The Pack makes amends


	61. The Pack makes amends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my take on several things one of them is my version of Ben and Tia's origin. Not a fan of the Official Guide. I go into a pivotal event that happened in Donavan and Miranda's life. And a few more surprises as the chapter goes along. Happy reading!
> 
> :: or colons around dialog represents silent communication between characters otherwise known as telepathy.
> 
> ** around dialog represents a persons silent thoughts, thinking to themselves.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

:How man times do I have to go through this! No shifting in civilian areas unless you are in mortal peril! and absolutely no fricking howling near town! Charlie's gonna be chomping on my ass because the towns people will be dialing 911, freaked out of their heads that the Olympic Peninsula wolves are descending on their town!: Logan roared that in their heads, all the while continuing his ten minute string of non-stop profanity in practically every language on the planet.

Collin, braver than his older brothers and little sister, had other things on his mind like going to check on Bella. Though not nearly brave enough to face him in human form, he stared forlornly up at him, big brown eyes pleading with him to let him pass.

:One or two I don't mind as much, but all of you! Not ever, unless you are back at Castle Cullen or on the Reservation!: He continued his rant, ignoring the pathetic whining at his feet.

The rest of the active members of Jake's pack were all sitting along the grounds where Miranda's impressive garden beds met the forest. What they considered a safe distance from their beyond furious Alpha prime.

Collin crawled on his belly towards the front steps, stopping cold when Logan pinned him with a lethal glare.

"No! Collin! You can't see Bella!" He snarled down at the stormy grey wolf staring pathetically up at him.

Collin was whining even louder now.

"I don't care if Rory paged you or not! Bella is fine! She's with Twyla and who's having a breakthrough and you are not going to interrupt them! Nessie and Jake are both fine, just taking an afternoon nap. She saw something dicey and it had her very shaken up that's why Jake's mood spiked. But it's all taken care of now, so all of you go home!" Logan's patience was wearing thin.

They weren't entirely convinced. Logan's tenor was too riled up for it to be nothing major, so the pack all laid down in the shadows. Each of them taking position near the house.

"C'mon, guys! I'm being straight with you! Go home! Don't make me cancel Halloween tomorrow!"

Several pairs of ears flattened, grumbling echoed around the grounds, but no one budged.

Logan swore ripely again, but this time was cut off by Edward's sharp reprimand.

"Damnation, Logan! Enough with the profanity! You've taught the boys and Lori, as I can see her near the rose garden, enough foul language in your tantrum to last three lifetimes! My unborn children can hear you! This stops now!" Edward, eyes blazing with barely leashed fury, stalked out the back door, rounding the house in seconds, getting in his brother's face. Daring him to continue.

Collin used the distraction to bolt for the front steps, streaking by Donavan standing in the open doorway with Twyla cuddled against his side.

Her eyes wide with shock at what she'd heard that was until Donavan had cast a sound proofing spell on the salon.

"A few choice cursed is understandable, but your entire repertoire is overkill." Donavan surveyed the grounds, his keen eyesight easily spying the still as statues wolves lying down along the path that bordered his sister's gardens.

"Astounding! No wonder you lost it! They're fantastic! Each very much of their own mindset as well, it's no wonder you have such difficulty reining them all in! They're all brilliant, loyal as they come, young men…And…Ah, yes, I see little Lorelei is here as well. Talon said she'd imprinted with one of the younger members of…" He found himself face to muzzle with Lori, beside her a cautious Brady got in front of her.

"Brady, be nice. Donavan is Miranda's big brother and my Prince of Dreams. He knew Lori first, so let them greet each other!" Twy's soft voice, was gentle but firm as she reached up to grab him by the muzzle.

Brady sat down, but not before giving her a big sloppy kiss and wiggling his ginormous tail with joy that she was speaking.

Lori was just as overjoyed as Brady to see her completely out of her cocoon.

"Yes, yes, I'm feeling much better. I don't know how much trouble I'm in for boosting Uncle Aiden's Range Rover, but I had to check on Ness. It's worth it though, because I got to meet Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Miranda, and I got my Prince back along with my voice." She laughed when two of them gave her big slobber kisses.

The others came over to investigate and in moments the front lawn was wolf central. All of them curious about the newcomer and oblivious to Logan's glares.

"No worries, Mate. While you were turning the air blue I took it upon myself to cast a glamour over the area, so all any mortal sees is a pack of malamutes not a wolf to be found." Donavan was amused that a bunch of juveniles had Logan at his whit's end. To his knowledge nothing hardly, if ever, phased him with only one or two exceptions. Being charged with watching over Bella and then having to watch Bella and Edward's trial by fire and not be able to anything about it.

"Get over yourself, Donnie. You're a mentalist, magic has never been your strong suit. Mir's the practical/medicinal magic wielder. Glamouring an area of this size is way above your pay grade, Chum. You can't pull anything sans basic magic off without a little extra boost." Logan snickered, spouting off that zinger in retaliation for insinuating that he couldn't rein in a pack of juveniles.

"That was over a decade ago, a lot has changed, cousin." Donavan narrowed darkening glacial eyes, silencing him with a spell capable of rendering the targeted victim speechless for as long as the wielder wished. "I've honed any and all of my weaknesses. Magic wielding is only one of them."

Logan tried to say something snide, but nothing came out. Not a single sound, just his lips moved.

Edward grinned wickedly at him, eyes alight with glee. :You asked for it, Van. Next time don't run your mouth off, unless you know that they aren't going to retaliate in kind.:

Logan glowered at Donavan. :Message received. Now reverse the spell before I take great pleasure in rearranging your face. We'll see how strong your other skills have become, fighting has never been one of them.:

"Master Degree in all forms of martial arts. Expert Marksman, pilot, driver, equestrian…" Donavan arched a brow in challenge.

Logan stalked back into the house to get Miranda to reverse the spell.

"Survivors instinct kicked into overdrive or the natural primal instinct to be able to protect what's yours no matter the circumstances?" Edward arched a brow at him, eyes conveying understanding.

"Both." He shrugged. "That and to set my focus on any challenging impossibly complex task I could find. Believe you me, it came in handy living in my jungle." He surveyed the pack surrounding him with silent awe, as they focused on Twyla more so than himself.

Lori sat beside her, eyeing him thoughtfully, while Brady remained between them still unsure of his intentions.

"Look, kiddo. I have in my life two baby sisters. One by blood, the other by sheer affection, as she's my cousin. I've know Lori all her life, as Aiden and my parents are close. She very nearly was adopted by my folks, but Aiden, Logan, and Lilly convinced them otherwise. Our home was in Atlanta, the heart of the South. She was a hybrid Pixie/Were cross and the ones responsible for her parents demise were still threats to her. I'd cut my arm off before ever harming a hair on her head." Donavan locked eyes with Brady.

Brady didn't budge.

"Brady, he's family not a threat. Logan was asking for it. You will heel or I'll have a chat with Charlie and any plans for Halloween with Lori tomorrow night will canceled." Edward ordered, his tenor daring him to disobey his Alpha command.

He broodingly padded over to sit next to Edward. Tail down, head bowed, mood sulky.

"Very wise of you, Brady." He put his hand on the head of the wolf sulking beside him. "Logan's a big boy. He can get himself out of his own tangles and Lori did have a life before you became her world. Loved ones that care for her just as much as you do. Alex and Sabine more than displayed that during their stay at the reservation and you had no quarrel with them showering her with love and affection. Miranda treats her like a baby sister, it's only fitting that Donavan being her older brother would do so as well."

Lori wasn't being sympathetic in the least, she seemed completely oblivious to Brady's whines and grumblings. She happily greeted Donnie with a playful nudge on the shoulder with her muzzle and an affectionate lick when he reached up to scratch her ears.

"It's no wonder he's behaving like he is. You, Lass, are quite the beauty and here you thought yourself an odd duck among swans." He still kept a watchful eyes on the other wolves who were still trying to feel him out.

"It's even more complicated than that, Donavan. Collin, Brady's best friend and the young pup that streaked into the house. Imprinted with my unborn daughter. All it took was seeing an image on a 4D sonogram and she had him. Poor kid spent a few days in the ICU hospital ward. The impact of the imprinting knocked him flat. Then again he is barely fourteen. His idea of excitement was putting sugar in a poacher's gas tank. Though, he's had his share of action. They both have, guarding the reservation during the Newborns and stood by us against Aro." Edward still had a firm hold on the scruff of Brady's neck.

"Yes, Bella said something a bit ago to Uncle Carlisle about Collin not being able to help it. Sugar in the gas tank is it, so what'd that one do?" Donavan arched a brow at Brady.

Angela arrived before he could answer him with large Army duffel slung on her shoulder. "Yes, Alice. I'm here. The boys are here too. No, everything will be picture perfect when…Scratch that Ty just drove up the drive. Yes, Alice, but all of them at once might send him into a tailspin. Logan's grouchy enough already…True…No. I totally agree…Jess is still in class. No, Mike's got two weeks to go. Yeah, a big bash sounds great. No, just the boys, Edward, Lori, Twyla, and a dead wringer for LOTR's Legolas or the god Apollo. Sure, give me a sec." She took a pic of Donnie with her I-phone.

Listening to Alice's response, her eyes popped when she told her his identity. "That's Donavan Ryan Frost? Well, there's nothing cool about that fine example of male…Crap…Logan heard that gotta go!" She ended the call, face flushed at being caught practically drooling at another guy, let alone Van's cousin. But he was wet and lord did he look gorgeous.

"Damnation, Frost! Go put some clothes on! You're wet and giving everyone a show! There are young impressionable girls here and you look like you're gearing up for a Playgirl centerfold shoot!" Logan bellowed from the front porch. *Shit! Tyler's home early! The hell with it, what happens, happens!* His mind was instantly on other more important matters like his love throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him mindless.

* * *

"Holy mother of…" Tyler gaped open mouthed and bug eyed at all the Need to Know company in his front yard.

"Well, this explains why Alice had Mr. Tanner up my order at the Butcher shop. Two steaks wouldn't cut it. Hell, I'm wonderin if the whole cow that I loaded up in my truck is gonna be nothing more than a snack for the pack. The police scanner nearly went tilt when all of you let loose with the howling. It's a sure bet that Charlie and Mark are gonna bitch at Billy, Sam, and Jake for the pack's lack of tact in town. Then again it's the day before Halloween and pranks do go down." Tyler rambled when he was nervous, seeing horse sized wolves giving him the eye was beyond unnerving. It was only because they were family to him that he hadn't locked himself inside the safety of his truck.

"Bloody hell, he can see through the mist! Mir? No one calls her that, it's Miranda or nothing. She casts whammies on those who don't." Donavan narrowed his eyes at Tyler, taking his measure to gauge if there was anything significant or if he was just a normal human. There was power there, but for the most part it remained dormant.

"Tyler and Miranda have an understanding and have been a pair since Bella's birthday. I believe by the looks of things that the plan for tonight was to teach her how to set the stage for scaring the whit's out of the kids tomorrow evening…" Edward grinned at Donavan.

"Miranda detests Halloween. It was beneath her to dress up in costume or to beg for anything let alone sweets. It's an excuse for mortals to deck themselves out like one of us Shining ones and the result is often always gaudy and insulting to those of us who walk and live among them. She's never gotten that the point of it all was to scare them all whit less or for one night out of the year all of us are free to be ourselves. Nope, if it isn't cultural or educational baby sis thumbs her nose at it." He couldn't believe that this kid, a half-mortal no less, had broken the walls down around his sister. Others of their kind had tried with disastrous results.

"And you were the opposite, running away from anything cultured as if it was suffocating you. Bucking authority and the odds every chance you got, making a spectacle of yourself at every opportunity. Mom and Dad wept with joy and sighed with relief when you finally set your focus on something other than constantly challenging the fates with your hell-on-wheels attitude and actions. Those summers with Uncle Bram or Uncle Aiden, working with the kids, gave you a goal to strive for centering the part of you that refused to conform to anyone." Miranda appeared in front of Tyler in a flash or iridescent light.

"You've broken my baby sister!" Donavan gawked at her in disbelief that she was freely flaunting her power, jaw dropping even more when she wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck and kissed him.

"She's flourishing." Bella stepped outside with Collin at her side. "It happens when you find your soul mate and he won't let you hide anymore. It's also called compromise. He gets introduced to more cultural activities suited to her comfort zone and she to activities in his circle. Dignified refinement vs. fun…and someway or how they both meet in the middle."

"Well said, darling. It's not as easy for an older sibling to accept, even when it's happening in front of his own eyes…"

Edward's tenor abruptly changed, eyes narrowing, swearing under his breath... a car was approaching. Charlie was in one hell of a mood. "Charlie…"

"Crap. He's off the charts steamed at their display of concern for Jake this close to town." Bella worried her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Lorelei, get your fanny inside! You can change in there! Boys, back to the shadows! You can change back to civilian clothing in the bush!" Logan had the duffle and was dolling out plastic wrapped sets of clothing that Alice had designated for each of them. "Move your, sorry hides before Charlie gets here and reads you all the riot act for breaking protocol in town!"

The boys bolted for the woods and Lori dashed into the house just as Charlie screeched to a halt behind Tyler's truck.

"What the SAM HILL is going down that caused all that god awful howling a while ago? And why the hell are you all here en mass at Briar House? Mark saw Jake carrying Ness to the car and then peel out of the parking lot like something major was up with her. Am I gonna have to cancel Halloween or what?" He stalked up the front path, eyes surveying the scene. No sign of the pack to be found, just the adult members of the family, sans one or two newbie's. One was obviously Miranda's brother and the other Aiden's charge Twyla Chase. His heart monitor beeped frantically warning him to calm down.

"Charlie, calm yourself before Carlisle comes out here and puts you back on leave again that heart monitor isn't only for show." Edward growled softly.

Charlie closed his eyes, taking several deep cleansing breaths until the heart monitor stopped it's tale-tale beeping. "I'm fine. Tell me what's up with Jake and Ness."

"Nessie had a vision, Dad. Not a nice one either, a glimpse into the past. She was a trooper until it was time for Jake to pick her up after school…" Bella began.

"Jake's her anchor, she finally let herself break down as soon as he was in her sights. He was on his way home when Miranda pulled up beside him at the stoplight. She saw the signs that Ness was in some measure of distress and took action by having him bring her here instead of the main house. I was already en route to the school. Ness was projecting her terror and mental trauma to all of us…" Edward continued.

"Enough, Ness went tilt. All of you freaked out. Jake not so much as he's her rock and all that. Miranda 's a Doc of such things, so her taking the lead makes sense. The pack reacted to Jake, so I'll let it go. Spin it as a High School prank. Then again a recording of it wouldn't hurt any, as this place is known for it's Halloween theatrics. Meaning, you boys hiding in the forest and my kid peaking out the front window of the salon have your work cut out for you getting this place spooked out for tomorrow night." He called over to the boys, zeroing in on Lori.

"Well, that was the plan and I have more than enough food to make it a party." Tyler grinned wickedly at him. "How spooked out do ya want it?"

"Knock yourselves out…"

"Looks like Ness is gonna have her Spooktacular after all." Bella grinned at Edward.

"What the hell, who needs sleep anyway." Donavan grinned, his arm around Twy's waist.

"I've always heard of America's extravagant Halloween festivities, taking part in them should be fun." Twy was looking forward to having fun again, but her tone was solemn as she addressed Charlie. "The vision was of my past, Chief Swan. I'm truly sorry for any trouble her having the misfortune of seeing such horror caused."

"Sorry, about the howling, Uncle C." Several guilty looking teens stepped out of the shadows.

"Jake sent out a mental flare and we kinda overreacted." Seth shrugged his shoulders.

"Rory paged me."

"Do ya blame us for thinking the worst?"

"Yeah, half the family's here."

Well, not half but the major players."

"Daddy, we were just worried and Jake wasn't answering any of us. All we were getting was that he was worried to the extreme about Nessie." Lori stepped out onto the porch.

"Then Logan swore his head off at all of us, off the charts too, so we knew it was major." Brady in three strides, joined her on the porch.

The rain had calmed down to a light mist and eerie fog was rolling in.

"I can assure you, Chief Swan that I will endeavor to embrace the true Allhallows Eve human festivities. Having seen other such rituals and festivities such as the Day of the Dead and what have you. Halloween, though not my favorite of human celebrations, is one of Tyler's favorite nights of the year, as he seems to get a rise out of being able to bejibbers out of out of others without facing any repercussions for his actions." Mir said in her soft southern lilt.

"Twyla, Miranda, It's Charlie." Charlie put the two girls at ease.

"And I have no doubt in my mind that you'll get to see what it takes to put on a frightfully fun Halloween Haunted House. Carson and Edith Briar were big on doing every holiday larger-than-life and this place has always been a spook fest for kids of all ages. They'll all embrace you into the fold if you take a stab at carrying on Briar House's traditions."

"Edith proudly showed me albums and home video's of various holiday decking's and Carson left me detailed lists and diagrams on how to and who to enlist to help continue the traditions of this beloved landmark. All are boxed and waiting in the workshop, attic, and basement." Miranda nodded.

"Hmmm…perhaps Alice and Nessie's purchases weren't for naught after all." Edward took out his mobile and dialed Emmett.

"Em and Jazz were bummed about not being able to go all out this year, so good plan." Bella smiled in approval at his steps to reconcile this situation with Charlie.

"Mom only let us use the kiddie effects at my house. She thought the laser light show, fog machine, and added sound effects were overkill." Brady snorted, rolling his eyes. "It's Halloween you're supposed ta go all out and spook everyone."

"Yeah, my mom said the same. That it'd scare the little kids to have a victim's head greet them when they rang the doorbell. I mean, that's the whole point." Collin grumbled.

"Mom's got her mind set on us all carving scary jack-o-lanterns as a kind of family deal tonight. She's real big on friendly decorations, so I had to settle with a ghost on a zip-line and a scarecrow sitting beside the front door." Seth shot Charlie a pleading look."

"Nope, I'm immune. You can help here until I get off shift, then you and Lori are coming home with me." Charlie shot him down. "Tonight is family night. No exceptions." He shot Bella and Edward the look.

"That depends entirely on how Ness is feeling after she awakens from her nap." Edward pocketed his phone. "Alice, as per her norm, has already gotten the ball rolling. Ben, Em, Nahuel, and Jazz will be here in a few minutes to instigate Charlie's plan to a level fitting their standards."

"Dora and Sel are bringing a crate of pumpkins. Mom and my sisters are preparing the fixings for the barbeque. They'd been fully briefed by Alice this morning and the previsions have been secretly stocked piled by her since Jasper firmly told her no extravagant Masquerade Balls or to do's until after the girls are born. Our Alice never backs down from what she wants, she regroups to attack it at another angle. The rest of the family will be joining us later on this evening for the barbeque and jack-o-lantern carving festivities." Carlisle stepped outside after ending his call with Esme.

"Mike's missing out big time." Tyler felt a little remorse that his best friend was missing out on all the fun. "Jess won't though. She'll be here after her last class."

Charlie knew about Alice's big surprise and the other reason for the evening's festivities. Mike was finishing off his academy training by shadowing Mark and Stan. Jess was in on it and was bringing him to Briar House for his welcome home bash. "They'll be other shindigs. I'll see you after I smooth everything over back in town." He hugged Bella and Lori, before heading back to his vehicle.

* * *

"He's up to something. I mean, since when does Charlie think in Spanish or French? I didn't even know he was fluent in either one." Bella frowned.

"Yes, I know. Now that he's aware of our abilities, it's a challenge in itself to read him. With Charlie his thoughts were always partially shielded, now unless he's in a mood it's barely a whisper." Edward nodded, also curious as to what Charlie knew that they didn't.

"I was under the impression that he was mortal, entirely human. Did they bestow on him his birthright? He's far from mortal now and his sleeping abilities are beginning to awaken. Soon no one will be able to hear his thoughts, unless he allows it. Not unlike Bella. Like father very much like daughter." Donavan mused thoughtfully.

"I got it from Dad?" Bella stalked down the steps to get face to face with her man. It was clear as day in the way he was giving her his best I'm-sorry-it-was-for-your-own-good look.

"You knew or had a theory about it too? All this time and you knew!" She stabbed her finger at his chest.

"It was a theory, nothing worth mentioning. You were already, so flustered about your own ability. Just getting acclimated to your life with Charlie and so unsure about our relationship, so I chose to keep it to myself. No harm was meant, my treasure. Please, don't be cross with me." He cupped her chin in his hand, chromatic eyes pleading with her to forgive him.

"Stop with the eyes. I know that you had good reason. I'm not mad, just a little frustrated." Bella pouted, rolling her eyes at him in exasperation.

"You're also still distraught over the Planning Committee's insistence that the town vote on whether there should be any expansion to the library or not. Your offer to fully fund the new library fell on deaf ears. While the additions of Venus's indoor recreation center and the building of a West Coast base for the foundation were all welcomed with unanimous enthusiasm." Carlisle said soothingly, kissing the top of her head.

"The Council sidelined your pet project?" Edward narrowed his eyes when she nodded her eyes pooling with tears of frustration.

"They don't want any delays with either of the other two projects and the building of a new library was not a financial or lucrative asset to the community." Bella grumbled, eyes flashing with temper. "The schools have adequate libraries on their campuses, so they saw no need to rush into building a new public library for the community."

"Bells, why not build it on the Rez?" Seth suggested.

"The tribal council would welcome it. We could dedicate it in Aunt Sara's name." Embry was also on board with the idea.

"Yeah, she would have been psyched about having a library on the Rez." Quil grinned.

"The one at the Rez school barely counts as one and Forks might as well close theirs cuz it's so small." Brady scowled.

"Yeah, ya have ta go to Port Angeles to even find anything ya wanna read." Collin echoed.

"The Sara Black Library where not only would you be able to have a place of enrichment of the mind, but a means of preserving and even displaying your heritage in an archive as well." Edward was already figuring the perfect location on which to build it.

"Old meets new." Bella's mood had brightened. This new plan was perfect. She couldn't think of any place more fitting than the Reservation, it maddened her that she hadn't gone that route to begin with. "What a perfectly awesome solution to where the library should be."

"The E reader is great and all, but I like having a book in my hands. Reading the words on a screen is, so…I don't know sterile. There's nothing like reading a book, the feel, even the smell of the pages." Lori wrinkled her nose in distaste.

She wasn't entirely fond of the digital age. "Uncle Billy can't say no, not really, not that he ever would. And dedicating it in Jake's mom's name, well, that's win-win across the board."

"Boys, thank you for your brilliant solution to our quandary. Tyler, I believe a new design is in order. One more fitting of La Push. I've no doubt that you will design a blueprint rivaling the first." Carlisle smiled warmly at them all.

"I'm always up for a challenge. I'll have to get with Jake's dad after it's green lit. Get a feel for what they want and fuse it into the original design." Tyler grinned. "I needed a new idea for class. This is exactly the what I needed."

"Class?" Donavan arched a silver brow. "Majoring in what? Basketball?"

"He's working towards his Engineering degree. His goal is to be an Architectural Engineer. His athletic endeavors are for his own challenge and enjoyment." Miranda bristled at his tone and look. "And he's brilliant at both."

"Peace, baby sister. I was only going by his jacket. No need to hex me into a newt or toad." Donavan held up his hands in truce. *So it's that serious is it? She'd rather have a root canal with no anesthetic than sit through something as trivial as a basketball game and yet clearly she'd had the pleasure of seeing Crowley play. Curiouser and curiouser.*

"Easy, Enchantress. It goes with the look. Honor student or not, my threads scream Jock. He and I don't know each other yet, so it's only natural that he'd jump to the same conclusions you did when we first met. Forks is a small town. You have to make your mark early. Sports was it for me. I did alright in school. B average mostly." Tyler shrugged, scrubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Grades weren't all that big to me until Freshman year at UCLA when I came crashing down from Hometown All-star athlete to second string bench-warmer. I was good, just not first string and it made me change my attitude about my future. Sports is my thing, no question. So is becoming a world class Architectural Engineer. I get just as much of a rush designing a project and watching it come to life by going hands on with the build. I worked for my Uncle last summer and I don't mind putting in the hours or the labor to complete a job right." He locked eyes with Donavan.

"I divide my time between class, practice, designing, and helping out with builds that are in the works. I put in the hours, hold my own. Em won't go for half-ass on his crew. He's also all for me earning my degree and focusing on my relationship with Mir. Every facet of my life has to meld into some kind of order or nothing works. But none of it means a damn to me if it can't mesh with my relationship with my Miranda Rose. She's my reason for existing." Tyler set his chin on top of her head, arms wrapped around her waist, holding her against him.

"My Mir keeps me firmly grounded and my ego is checked at the door. She sees through to my core. I can't put up a front and she can't hide in her shell around me. We have that whole soul mate, love at first sight thing going on between us. She's my forever."

Mir turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, eyes shining with love and tearful joy she kissed him.

"No wonder Da's pulling his hair out by the roots and Mom on cloud nine planning a wedding. She's over the moon crazy in love with him and he with her on a level that very few mortals ever reach. Mortal doesn't apply though, as Crowley has that of the Weres in his bloodline, making him and my baby sis a perfect set. Makes me wonder if his relationship with my baby her will awaken the sleeping Were inside him." Donavan was more than satisfied with his answer, well that and Weres fascinated him.

"Tyler's a potential shifter?" Quil, Embry, and Seth eyed him like he was crazy then Tyler with skeptic eyes.

"You boys are so pathetic sometimes it's embarrassing. Donavan is never wrong. You skipped Bella's party and missed the big reveal that happened simply ages ago!" Lori glowered at them in disgust, arms folded across her chest, eyes darkening to a deep chocolate brown. Then caught them all up on everything they had missed via their link, it wasn't like she had to tell anyone else besides Brady and her brothers everyone else was already in the know.

* * *

"Food fight?" Donavan smirked, arching a silver brow at Bella and Edward.

"A healthy outlet to expel tension that had been building to a breaking point between Rose and Bella. It was a far better solution than my treasure ripping out Rosalie's hair out by the roots until she was bald." Edward put his arm around Bella's waist, leading her back towards the house before she could swipe at Donavan for being nosy.

"Anything else is private!" Bella growled, turning her head to pin him with a glare. Her shield up around her and Edward as if to say she meant it. Before going inside to check on Nessie and Jake.

"She's blocking the two of you from me! No one ever blocks me out! I'm immune to all special gifts!" Donavan exclaimed in frustrated shock when his curiosity earned him a splitting headache. It was like ramming head on into a solid steel wall.

Twy kicked him in the shin. "Serves you right that's not nice, Donavan Ryan! Stay out of other people's heads unless you have good reason for invading their privacy! It's blatant rule breaking, even you aren't above following proper etiquette!" She stalked back inside to check on Jake and Ness.

Donavan bent to rub his stinging shin. "Cripes, Twyla Serena! It's just instinct! No harm was meant!"

"Bella's my prized student. You'd best keep that in mind, Donnie." Jazz drawled lazily beside Emmett, Ben, and Nahuel.

"Nah, he's too Sherlock to let it go, but he'll learn the hard way." Emmett unloaded his truck.

"No one has ever gone toe-to-toe with him in a mental competition and come out the winner. Bella's shutting him out and shielding Edward as well is a first for him." Nahuel grinned at his best friend.

"They say that humility builds character and our Bella can put anyone in their place." Ben eyed the new arrival with narrowed eyes. "Though, I can assure you that mine is another talent you will find that you're not immune too."

The wind whipped around them and thunder boomed overhead.

"Benjamin Kahamen, wielder of the elements. Master of the Sahara dust storm. Amun's secret project until last winter's battle. I hear Aro didn't take kindly to him wishing a formidable coven of his own or that his lack of control over you gave my cousins one hell of a weapon with yours and Tia's defection to their coven. Did you and Tia wish to be eternal or was it a teenage curiosity that got you as you are today?" Donavan knew about each and every immortal on the planet and what their abilities were. His time in the jungle had allowed him endless hours to hone his abilities till he had complete mastery over them.

"Joham and Amun deserved their fates. Kebi was a victim because fate is a cruel mistress and her choices for mates at time can be cruel as well. Edward knows as his mother was fated to be paired with a heartless man who craved power and riches over his own family with only enough love inside his miserly heart to love one woman. Perhaps it was the same with Amun."

"I was the son of a desert prince. My mother was my father's world. My birth took her from him. He never forgave me for that and because of this every accomplishment I achieved was completely shoved aside. My half-brother Karem was his focus, not his second son the murder of his beloved Daminita." Ben tone was dead, bitter, and his eyes were cold as ice.

"Tia was the daughter of one of the chieftains who freely roamed the desert. I was sent to be educated on the ways of the desert when I was a boy. I welcomed my exile, because I hated my father. A man that hated what his heart of hearts had loved, fought to give birth to for nine months. No matter the risk to her health, as having my sisters had weakened her years before in her quest to bear him sons. Her dying wish was for him to love me, her gift to him. An impossible wish that, but it tied me to him enough so that he was honor bound to provide for my livelihood and not leave me in the desert to die like he so vehemently wished to. I was raised away from his sight by my Grandfather. He died when I was six. During the burial my father refused to even look at me. I was a reminder of his loss. My eyes, facial features, compassion, fierce will to live, all reminders of my mother. Karem, a son from his second wife Kari, took after him so it was easier to love the son who hadn't killed his Queen and favorite wife." His past was something he never discussed.

"Tia and I were soul mates. It was kismet the second our eyes met. Instant best friends. My father hadn't a clue either, until Karem was sent to the tribe by our father for a summer of desert training. Uncle Ben, my mother's oldest brother, was never very truthful about his reports to my father regarding how miserable I was in the desert. No, it was quite the opposite. I was healthy, happy, loved, and thriving. Very much a part of the caravan…" Ben's eyes were near black as midnight and lightning split the sky.

"Ben, we get the picture. Ya don't have to humor the clueless idiot, who can't leave well enough alone." Emmett glowered at Donavan.

"None of us want you to go through memory hell, unless you need to finally talk about it. You've never wanted to before, so we never asked." Jazz eased the tension with his gift.

Donavan instantly broke out into nasty itchy hives. "Alright! I'm sorry that I went there with him, but he challenged me first! I'm male! It's instinct to answer it! Aunt Esme allowing for an all out food fight had my curiosity, that was already on overload mind you, peaked. The pack is beyond amazing as are the lot of you now that you're all half-human like I am, making us all on the same level. I can't dial it back and I've always been fascinated by all of your origins. Ben's the complete opposite of that assmunch Amun that I had to know how he was turned and why! Elementals aren't only rare, they are of a Shining Ones blood. Daminita must have been direct descendent, making you a cousin like Alice, Jasper, Nessie, Bella, Edward, and their unborn children. Blood relation is a tie I can't ignore and Allhallows Eve is the day of your birth in life as well as in eternity." He tried focusing on reversing the jinx, but that only made it three times worse.

"Damnation, Miranda Rose! I said I was sorry, cut it out!"

"I would if I had cast the whammy on your sorry existence, but it wasn't me who did it." Miranda smirked. "Uncle Cain and Uncle Oberon wish for me to train the one in question, but I can't very well do that until after the New Year. Magic has a fascinating, yet startling effect on…"

"Bella is doing this to me? What the bloody hell do you mean by startling effect? She needs to be taught control…" He sighed in relief when the rash began to fade and the fiery itch with it.

"The babies eat it up like candy and move their arrival time a few weeks, making baby brother a might harried." Jazz shrugged, as if that wasn't unusual.

"Magic makes them develop at an accelerated rate, so we try our best not to cause situations where Bella's fury triggers her darker Pixie tendencies to emerge by casting highly earned jinxes on her targets." Carlisle explained in a calm peaceable manner, though his darkening blue eyes showed that he was not amused by Donavan's remarks towards Ben. "Curiosity, Donavan Ryan, often leads to conflict as does assuming about others you know nothing about."

"Donnie's never left well enough alone. What makes you think he'd try to start now? He either throws the rule book out the window by rifling through your head or eggs you on until something he says triggers your temper. Calling him on how off the mark he is and setting him straight, which is what he wanted to begin with." Logan snarled sarcastically.

"It's fine. I need to relieve the turmoil in my mind over the next few days and used to do that hunting fiendish human trash. Tia and I never targeted innocents for prey, something that Amun found irritating, as humans in general were food it mattered not to him if they were innocents. Kebi was weak. Tia and I were not." Ben closed his eyes, focusing on centering himself again.

"You were not responsible for the death of your mother. If anyone killed her it was your father's need for a son born to him by the woman of his heart, no matter the risk to her life. His wish resulted in her death and he couldn't live with the consequences, so he chose to punish you instead." Donavan said quietly, eyes serious.

"Amun was as controlling and ruthless like my father had been. I went from being exiled by him to hidden away like precious artifact by Amun. I was only allowed to venture out when he allowed it or to feed. Caged in opulent surroundings, but never free not until this winter. When I finally broke my chains and found a family for the first time in nearly a centuries that love, respect, and accept me as a person not what I can do. No threats against my mate if I didn't comply. Never having to slaughter innocents again because your sire set you and your mate loose on your own tribe. My brother, sisters, stepmothers and father's blood on my hands…The sense of vindication, not horror, when I realized what I had done. How Amun had set it all up so perfectly as a gift for awakening better than he'd ever dreamed."

"Tia's never gotten over the horror that she played a part in during those first months of Newborn madness. She loved her family and they were her first meal. I created a rock sheltered oasis just for the two of us in the desert. Amun and Kebi discovered our secret garden and what I could do had him salivating with thoughts of besting the Volturi. When we ran away from camp after my father had decreed Tia to be Karem's bride, and bedded down in our haven for the night, Amun turned us in our sleep. They had drugged out food. Paralyzing us. We couldn't move or scream while we were burned alive. Going from shunned to coveted. The only consolation was that we were together forever and no one could separate us or force us apart. We had each other and that is how we've endured over the endless span of years."

"That's all in the past. You need to let it all go. File it away as a past life. Uncle Oberon gave you a free lease on life, a clean slate. None of the other matters, just what you do now. Starting with celebrating the day of your birth. Amun is dust, ashes in a pyre, as is Kebi. You're free to live a long happy eternity with Tia and your future children. Surrounded by a family support system like none other. You will never find a more loyal, just, honorable, loving family than this one…." Donavan tried to get Ben to see things in another light.

"Yeah, besides Alice told Esme so you'll be getting cake for sure tomorrow and a family dinner, well, that's a given." Jazz had suspected that his Pixie had been plotting more than just Halloween and now he knew the reason she'd sulked when he'd shot down her Grand Masquerade Ball. It had been for Ben.

"Alice's big plans make sense now, it was a surprise party for Ben." Em grinned at Jazz.

"She does enjoy throwing extravagant parties. I can only imagine Leah's baby shower this weekend. Our wedding, though small and intimate, was still a lavish affair and she arranged for everything in less than a week." Nahuel nodded in agreement, before turning his focus on Ben.

"You aren't alone, Benjamin. You needn't have kept this to yourself. Edward, Carlisle, Sam, Paul, Jared, and myself have all experienced bad fathers, some more cruelly than others. We would have understood and been able to help you work past your internal turmoil. Perhaps we need to form a meeting group…"

"I will endeavor to put on my best face and attitude if in fact they do surprise me with a family celebration of my birth. I've more than come to terms with my past. It's only during this time of year when it rears its ugly head. I've never experienced Allhallows Eve from a human point of view and would rather focus on creating a spine tingling spectacle for tomorrow night's festivities." Ben had heard more than enough and changed the subject away from his and Tia's origins.

* * *

"Alright, Ben. We'll be nice. Why don't you and Nahuel come help me unload the truck while Em and Jazz go special effect happy with their gear. Mir can assign stuff for the pack. Carlisle just got a text so he's gotta jett, leaving Edward to look after Ness." Tyler took his cue, getting the focus back on decking out the house.

"Ang, Lori, and the boys can go through totes in the workshop. We'll get through those first then tackle the basement and attic. Those are for the house anyway so they can wait." Mir was once again focused on the task at hand. "Logan. You and Donnie can fire up the barbeques that should keep you both focused. And for heaven's sake try not to set my house on fire or the outdoor kitchen in the process."

"Cheep shot, baby sis. I was thirteen and only the back patio got slightly singed by my tweaking the barbeque to burn hotter so we could eat sooner." Donavan flushed, icy blue eyes flashing with temper.

"You turned our backyard brick barbeque into a kiln and the heat ignited Mom's favorite wrought iron patio set." Mir rolled her eyes at her brother. "No matter. I've charmed the grills so that such an occurrence will never happen in my own back patio." She breezed past him towards the workshop.

"Tweaked?" Logan smirked.

"Pottery kiln?" Jazz arched a brow.

"Melted patio furniture." Emmett snickered.

"I was a kid. Hell bent on proving to myself that I could wield magic just as easily as my seven year-old baby sister, even if it meant sneaking into my Da's study and borrowing one of the ancient text's on magic . Fire was easy for me, so I chose an incendiary spell to try out. The ancient brick barbeque took forever, at least it did to a thirteen year-old bottomless pit like I was, so I tweaked it with the spell. It was all good, working like a charm, until the flames shot up and embers became little fires with wills of their own. Catching the awning and Mom's patio furniture on fire…" He gritted his teeth at the snickers and chuckles echoing around the front yard.

"Miranda raced from her gardens to correct my blunder before our parents sensed what I was up to and I was grounded for life. She'd just about reversed everything with a spell I hadn't dreamed existed, because she'd made it up on the fly. But not before Da walked outside with a video recorder in his hand and Mom with a will-you-never-learn expression on her face. Mir had been magical from birth, so her counter incantation wasn't flooring the in the least. I got the mother of all lectures and sentenced to Uncle Aiden's as soon as school was out for the summer. I'd tested out of Middle School at ten, so I was a junior in a private boys school for gifted kids and already taking college courses to boot. Miranda was even more of a brain than me, so she was being educated by private tutors at home. Professors from Ivy league schools, because she soaked up knowledge like a sponge. She got to spend that summer in Ireland." Donavan finished the cliffs notes version on what had gone down that warm spring day.

"That's why you spent that first summer at Aiden's?" Logan's eyes lit up with humor. "No wonder you were such a little piss ante. You were there against your will. It was punishment not summer break."

"Aye, pretty much at first, but then I felt like it was home. I fit there, was challenged to use my mental skill for good instead of selfish means. I was able to fix things no one could and it changed me forever. I knew what I wanted to do that I could make a difference." Donnie carried chests of food around back to the outdoor kitchen area.

"After that horrific nightmare when I was Nessie's age... The night when my eyes were completely opened to the dangers of living in a world where both humans and immortals thrived." Mir shivered at the memory. "You more than proved yourself in our parent's eyes."

"After the nightmare from hell that went down, you had every right to shut down for a while, and I would walk through Hells fire to protect you again. I was furious at Da for letting you volunteer at the Youth Shelter, with him knowing that area was where some of our darkest kind had taken up as their territory." Donnie's jaw clinched and his eyes lit with ice blue fire.

"I was naive, always wanting to make a difference, so determined to prove myself that I could face any situation and conquer it like you could. Community service, helping the forgotten youth seemed like the safest way to do it. I had my magic, nothing could happen not on my watch." She set down her storage totes on the front porch, her tone melancholy.

"Magic can't fend off a stable of blood thirsty Newborns let loose by a bat-shit crazy creator. I was very much in the know about who and what was dwelling in our city and how unstable some of them were." Donavan ground his teeth, Tyler was already comforting her.

"Shhh…Babe, it's alright. None of us need to know the gory details. Your big brother came to the rescue and you're here with us." Tyler had raced over, to scoop her up into his arms, and got them both settled on the front porch swing.

"Maria?" Jazz snarled under his breath, eyes darkening to a deep turquoise. "Y'all are talkin about the bitch who snowed me for an eternity. Peter, Charlotte, Phil, Renee, and mines bat-shit crazy siren. Aren't ya? Did she try and turn Miranda or not?"

"Not just Maria. Lycan's minion Lars and Aro's 'terrible quartet' all descended on Atlanta that night. Thinking that the Youth Shelter was one of Uncle Aiden's lost ones sanctuaries, only it wasn't and only two of Shining One origin were there that night." Donavan and Miranda had never confided this to anyone, not even their parents. Who thought Mir's trauma was do to being the soul survivor in a horrific arson lit fire. That Donavan had picked her up before the blaze had even started and she felt guilty for all that had lost their lives.

"I was getting more ice cream out of the walk-in freezer. We'd made pumpkin spice flavor in honor of Halloween. I was walking out when Jacen shoved me back inside, locking me inside. That's when I heard the screaming, felt their life-forces draining away until only Jacen was left and then he was gone, but on fire. I curled up in a corner, focusing on shielding my aura and scent to them. I was invisible when they searched the freezer for me, an ancient protection spell that I chanted in my head for hours. Nothing worked in the freezer, so my cell got no reception."

"I could feel everything the vile darkness of the monsters in a frenzy. Jacen writhing outside the doors screaming in agony, and me terrified and helpless to do anything about it. I didn't want the same fate, to be a mindless weapon drone for the Cold One Elite. I wanted Donavan to come and get me, but he was away. Mom and Da were off on an emergency trip, so Stiles and Tilly were charged with keeping watch over me. Our two most loyal servants like surrogate grandparents to both Donnie and I and had served our family for generations. I couldn't risk them being hurt either. It was horrid enough that so many innocents had died needlessly that Jacen had been dragged off in agony by one of the monsters. Donnie's best friend since they were both in diapers. Home from school because he'd taken a gap year to decide whether Med School was for him or not, now he was never going to get the chance to find out."

"He'd always been overly protective of me and our families had always been close for generations. He had the uncanny knack for knowing when trouble was on the horizon. This sixth sense that always kept him and Donnie out of mortal peril. Being half-Fay made him just as unique and clever as we were. It was like losing Donnie. He'd sacrificed his life for mine. I couldn't bear that so I closed everything out and let the darkness lull me into oblivion. Anything so that I didn't have to feel that anguish anymore." Miranda sobbed against Tyler's shoulder.

"I'd just gotten in when I felt Mir's tenor hit me like a ton of bricks. I raced back to my car, breaking about every traffic law to get to that Youth center. I knew Jace was with her. He'd always adored Miranda, since she was a baby, and it was a mutual adoration. I tried to gauge the situation by focusing on Jace's mind, but all I could get from him was this feeling of being burned alive from the inside out. I knew that was a symptom of the venom and Miranda was unreachable." Donnie paced in front of the steps.

"You could see the flames and smoke from miles away. The building, an old warehouse, had caught an entire city block on fire. They had it blocked off for nearly three blocks, so I ditched my car and headed for the roof of the nearest building. I Free-ran my way across the roof tops until I was next to the center. The roof wasn't a blaze and a skylight was above the kitchen. Mir was in the freezer that was all that was in my head. Rescue my baby sis. Jacen was gone. I couldn't sense him anymore, but Miranda was still alive and needed me. I leapt onto the roof, crashing through the skylight, landing in front of the freezer. The whole place was filling with smoke, there was carnage everywhere. I had minutes to get us both clear."

"I wrenched open the freezer, she was curled into a ball. I needed a way back up to the roof, so I dragged the steel shelving in the kitchen above the skylight, slung her limp form over my shoulder in a fireman's carry, and got the two of us out of there and up onto the roof just as the blaze reached the kitchen. The back fire escape was still cool to the touch and they were focused on the front of the building, so no one saw me racing down it and then streak back down the alley to my car. I never looked back. Jace was gone. Miranda was severely traumatized and needed me to not lose it. She sat motionless in the front seat, staring straight ahead all the way home. It took me three days to reach her and even then she's never the same that is until now. Tyler's managed the impossible. Broken through her chrysalis and for that he more than has my bless and is very welcome in our family circle." He sat on the porch steps.

Jacen had gone the path of his cousins, choosing not prey on innocents. More like hunt down those who were the darkest of the Shining Ones living on the planet. Werewolves, vampires, dark pixies, fairies, elves… It didn't matter.

"Jace?" Nahuel and Ben said in unison. "The hunter of his own kind that Jace?"

"Jacen Michael Fortune the only Vampire agent in IRIS. Grandson many times over of Oberon and Titania, who usually prowls across the pond? That Jace?" Logan had never managed to get his origin out of him, so this was all eye opening news to him. Jace was a good friend of his, a loner by choice with a mad on against any Dark immortal."

"Donavan?" Miranda was beyond furious. "You lied to me? He's been alive all these years and you knew! Did you think I couldn't handle knowing his actual fate! It wasn't by choice! I heard him screaming that awful night! I felt him burning alive! It's why I checked out! I couldn't take it that he'd sacrificed his life for mine!"

"He cut all ties to his mortal life. Took his mother's maiden name and started over. I saw him on the night all hell broke loose in France. He saved my ass. Helped Bram and me get Twy and her Mom out. He vanished before I could get some answers to where he'd been. I didn't see him again until South America. Nahuel was his friend. He'd tracked him to my clinic. I was in no mood for him to accuse me of hiding when he'd done the same for nearly half a decade. I'd been around vampires before. Mir and I both had. Carlisle and Esme were our Godparents. Aiden's ranch was overflowing with Shining Ones and he was blood relation to both of us. The only coward was him for not having faith in us. So what if he was a vampire. He wasn't evil. His golden eyes more than proved that…"

"Jace never saw himself as anything but human. Being changed must have been worse than dying for him. He was a closet half-human, never admitting his trouble shooting ability was anything but being the luck of the Irish." Miranda rolled her eyes. "Where is he now?"

"Ireland. Investigating a strong hold of one of Lycan's Lieutenant's. It's too quiet here for him with the power changing hands, so he went to more promising hunting grounds." Nahuel answered her.

"Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie will ferret him out. Liam's beyond overprotective of what's his and that includes his territory." Edward growled from the doorway.

"Maggie isn't coupled off, maybe the fates are playing match-maker again. I feel for her being around mated pairs while she has yet to find her own match. It'd have to be a guy who's honest to a fault, because no one gets anything by Maggie..." Bella paused to take a bite out of her pickle.

"Jacen Fortune seems a little hardcore for our Maggie, but then again love finds a way…" She got a flash of Maggie and a strange male with black Irish features on his tanned complexion. He was worthy of the cure so that gave him big brownie points in the plus column. Liam and Siobhan weren't nearby... *Hmmm…there were matching rings on their left hand ring fingers. She works fast*

:No wonder Alice was grumbling. Maggie didn't let her plan her wedding. She wasn't joking when she vowed to make it legal in every way possible once she found her match. It's been a little over a month since they returned to Ireland.: Edward weighed the pros and cons of Bella's vision.

"Maggie has been waiting countless years for a match. Her gift makes it difficult for her to trust outsiders. However, it's an advantage to have a coven member who can tell when anyone is lying or being underhanded in any way." He chose his words carefully.

"Alice is miffed at Maggie for not waiting for all the trappings. Oh, yes, I am all too aware that she's found her match, just wasn't all that positive of who the lucky cuss was." Jazz unrolled a schematic of the Briar House grounds on the hood of Tyler's truck.

"Jacen sounds like he'll be alright. Probably be a good team player too. Anyone that's badass enough to take on the worst of our kinds alone is welcome that Maggie's a part of the deal even better." Emmett was using a laser scope to line up the proper angle for the laser light show and other lighting.

"Jacen's a stickler for rules. He likes order among the chaos that is at times our world. In his eyes preying on the dredges of society those vile mortals who target and terrorize the innocent is walking a razor thin line. Our justice system, following the laws set down by the Volturi, when they are just as bad as the mortals is hypocritical." Nahuel set his cooler down beside the others. He himself had believed that as long as one didn't rock the boat why worry, until meeting Jacen the year before Alice and Jasper had opened his eyes to their world. Jacen had been investigating his father, but found his Aunt, sisters, and himself in the clear after witnessing Nahuel, Sel, and Dora treating humans struck down with malaria at Donnie's clinic. They never once preyed on any of the victims, only the vermin who terrorized them.

"If this Jacen dude shows then we'll deal. For now we've got to make this place so freakin scary that even the jocks are gonna pee their pants." Seth held up a creepy ghoul with glowing red eyes.

"Yeah or Uncle C is gonna have our heads." Quil was setting up a witch's cauldron with disembodied body parts hanging out of it.

"We'll use the dry ice in the coolers to make the cauldron bubble and smoke." Embry grinned wickedly.

Collin, Brady, and Lori were strategically placing a ginormous cobweb between two ancient oaks near the front gates, complete with a black spider capable of crawling up, down, and across the web.

"We'll tackle the inside while you have at it out here on the grounds." Edward had the schematics for the inside in his hands.

"Mir, Edward and me'll go raid the basement while you take the attic. Ang, Bells, and Twy can study the plans and see what we need to do first." Tyler was all for tackling the main house.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's create something Stephen King, Wes Craven would be proud of." Emmett grinned.

"Let's go for PG13. It's not just for your enjoyment. This is for the town." Mir folded her arms across her chest, but couldn't take the look that the guys were giving her. "Fine, but it has to have a cohesive theme to it or it will drive me mad. You can transform the out buildings and grounds to the level that you crave. The house and walkway are PG rated effects. Think Adams Family, as it's a Victorian manor. Now as for the rest, go crazy, do your worst. Just don't hurt my beds and we'll be fine."

"Adam's family is better than Casper then it'd be G." Collin rolled his eyes, as they set up the other web. This one had a life sized cocooned victim on it.

"Like my house at the Rez." Seth grumbled. "Mom likes Caper and friends. Damn toon is an ancient relic."

"A classic cherished by a legion of loyal fans with a trio of Uncles who shed a darker, yet comedic cast to the show. Where Wendy is the loyal friend with a trio of Aunts no unlike Casper's Uncles who also drive her crazy. That balance and his friendship with Wendy has stood the test of time and won generations of loyal viewers." Edward mused thoughtfully.

"Casper is better than Barney." Quil snorted. "Claire-bear at least likes Winnie the Pooh, the Disney princesses, and most Disney characters. Barney is just wrong. It's like brainwashing and don't get me started on the other shows."

"Absolutely not, Quil Ateara! You are not going to display any mutilated childhood characters! Clown are fine, as I don't care for them, but the other is not even up for discussion!" Miranda read between the lines and put her foot down. "Parody your very likenesses, as the humans see you. But no childhood characters!"

"Sure, sure, Mir! Just don't hex us or worse. Demonic clowns, vampires, and Werewolves. Got it." Embry tried to get his brother out of what he'd stepped in.

"It just so happens that we're loaded up with those very things." Jazz winked at Miranda. "And also benign ones like Casper, Jack-o-lanterns, peeper eyes. Fun kids stuff to spy from the windows, shrubbery, and the like."

"Alice and Ness covered all the bases, so we're set. I've got Rose calling the local media and Tia using social media to get the word out that this is for a good cause. Trust me this place is gonna be packed. Might wanna have this go on for a while like through the weekend." Emmett filled them in on the rest of the plan.

"Tyler and I can still have our privacy by having the stairs marked as private. The first floor of the house will just have to suffice…" Mir pondered the idea.

"Wait just a god damned minute! Stop and rewind, baby sister! Da and Mom said nothing about you and Crowley already shacking up…" Donavan had the sudden urge to flay Tyler alive.

"Did you honestly believe that I chose this lovely old Victorian with just me in mind? While, yes, it's true that Tyler and I haven't had a civil ceremony. We did promise ourselves to each other in a binding hand fasting ceremony before Mom and Da left to go focus on you. In the eyes of the immortal world Tyler and I are wed." She flashed her rings at him.

Tyler grinned proudly flashing his own ring. Their rings were of a Celtic love-knot eternity design.

"The ceremony was held at our place, under an arbor on the back lawn. Alice had it puking roses, fairy lights, and candles. Dinner was choice the food was excellent." Emmett added.

"Those of us not off supporting Jake all witnessed the ceremony. Tyler and Miranda have been married in a sense for weeks now." Edward continued when Donnie was still not getting the idea.

"After our big brothers finished updating this place all of us helped move them in that'd be two weeks running now." Seth was placing tombstones on the lawn.

"Bottom line, Donavan Ryan. You bailed and they gave you your space. Life still goes on, so deal with it." Logan growled. "Now snap out of it and get your ass in gear, so we'll be able to feed the army descending on us in a few hours."

"Um, guys?" Twyla timidly peaked her head out the door, eyes wide with wonder. "Did Alice pack some clothes for Nessie too?" She asked shakily.

Edward flashed into the house with Bella on his heels. "Lion, don't go into panic mode major! Stress triggers it and she's around the tween age!"

"Nessie shifted?" The guys dropped everything and made a dash for the duffle. Sure enough there were extra bundles of clothing labeled Jake, Edward, and Nessie.

A frustrated roared resonated inside the house.

Followed by an exasperated. "Lion! Behave! You are not having Jake for a snack! Calm down this minute or the pillow will be my snuggle buddy until the babies are born and you will be banished to your den at the Main house! Jake! You back off too or I'm shipping you off to the Double C! Nessie is not happy with either of you, so cool it! A tigress has teeth and claws and can use them just as well as the two of you! No! I'm not dropping my shield until the two of you cool it!"

"Tigress?" They all made a mad dash for the house.

"Enough!" Kira and Ian appeared in a flash of lightning.

"This is a stressful enough milestone without an audience. And I need to calm Bella as well!" Ian cast a shield over the house, preventing them entry, before stalking into the house.

"Go about your evening festivities. No harm will befall any of them. Stressful situations, as the one Renesmee underwent this day often cause the sleeping Were inside to awaken." Kira was more serene than her husband. "Edward was not prepared to face such a situation as this until Renesmee was well into her teens." She regally glided into the house closing the doors behind her.

* * *

"Both of you will SIT until you can act like civilized young men! Isabella, unless you wish the babies to be born on The Day of Giving Thanks or sooner, no more magic period! You aren't fully recovered from overexerting your system and could easily relapse again if you over do it like you are now!" Ian got the situation in hand.

Edward and Jake were both in human forms, face down flat on the floor. Bella was standing in front of a juvenile snow white Siberian tigress.

"I'm fine, Grandpa, a little weak and light headed, but fine." Bella had her hand on Nessie's head. Sitting she nearly came to Bella's shoulders. "Isn't she amazing."

"She's gorgeous, but for now it's best that she shimmer back and you need to lie down before you fall down." Ian got her settled on the sectional, before focusing on Ness.

She stared forlornly at him with big soulful chocolate brown eyes.

"Now don't go fretting about this new ability of yours. Now or a two years from now, matters not. You are of the royal line and with that comes certain gifts, some more so than others. Being a Were/Vampire like your parents was a given." Kira was soothingly stroking her head.

"Dearest, it remains to be seen whether Isabella will also be a Were as well or not. That we won't know until well after the triplets are born." Ian countered.

"Oh, I am, Gramps. I've seen it. The only thing that prevented me from shifting at the Double C was that I was conscious of carrying my miracles that's all that saved Tanya's skin before we buried the hatchet." Bella enlightened him.

"Aye, that would be when you went and broke your husband for being a dunderhead about relationships." Ian ignored the grumbling coming from the floor. Edward was locked, not even his mouth could move to speak, as was the same with Jacob.

:Be nice, Grandpa. It's been one of those days. Um…I'm gonna need new clothes and they were some of my favorites too. Gran, my promise and charm bracelet broke. Could you search around to collect them? Jake was fine until Daddy barreled in here that's what got him fired up. What's going on? I saw that creature with glowing eyes by the window. It spooked me to open my eyes to that. Next thing I know I'm a tigress and nearly squashing my Wolfe flat. Then Twyla raced to get you. Daddy went into Alpha protective major extreme and Jake's own Alpha persona reacted to his tenor. Jake didn't shift, but Daddy sure showed all the signs and that roar. What will Aunt Miranda and Uncle Ty's neighbors think?: Ness was centered enough to converse using her mind, but still too flustered over what had just occurred.

"The boys overreacted a bit when they felt Jake's emotions a while ago. So Dad's solution to that is to make this place up into a Halloween Spooktacular, to explain why the whole town heard a pack of howling wolves. Your Uncle's are all here to make it really scary…" Bella gasped, wincing when two of the babies kicked her at the same time.

She soothingly rubbed her middle. "Okay, I won't banish your father, now go back to sleep. Healing fast has it's perks, but it still smarts when you both kick me at the same time in the ribs."

:Momma, are they hurting you like I did? Daddy! Focus! Momma's in pain! The boys kicked her because you freaked out over nothing!: Nessie growled at her father, but kept her tone a little under panicking for her mom. She felt helplessly trapped in this form.

Edward vaulted to his feet and was at Bella's side in a blink. "Where did they kick you? Are you in immense pain? We'll get you checked over with the sonogram, make certain they didn't cause any…"

"Focus, Edward Anthony. I'm not human. I have superior healing abilities. The boys kicked me. Yes, it might have cracked a rib or two, but it'll heal. I'm fine, now breathe." Bella cupped his face between her hands, locking her eyes with his own, showing that she was indeed fine.

"Something snapped when I saw Renesmee as a Tigress, nearly squashing Jacob flat on the couch. I lost all capacity to think or act rationally. My lapse caused the babies to grow enough to cause you discomfort, because you had to resort to using you shield." Edward was in true brooding pensive form, mouth and jaw set in a grim line, eyes mirroring every bit of his remorse.

"That happens to the best of us, Son." Ian conjured a dressing screen in a corner of the room. "Nessie angel. Go behind the blind with your Nana and she'll take care of your lack of dress. Meantime, Jacob will go outside for some air."

"It was instinct. I'm good now. Waking up to…well, it floored me ya know. I wasn't expecting her too…I mean, yeah, eventually…extreme stress or emotional spikes are triggers." Jake worked out the kinks in his back. It was hell coming out of a SIT command, his body was one big ache.

"Seeing the windows with creepy demons leering at her didn't help matters any." He narrowed his eyes at the windows, now dressed for Halloween.

"What's up with that? Miranda doesn't seem the type to go all out for Halloween. Ty, yeah, no question, but Miranda too refined. I mean, it's no wonder she got spooked that's beyond over the top. Demonic Werewolves are too close to what she just saw."

"Your pack panicked. Frightening the towns folk, so Charlie devised a solution to ease their fears by having everyone decorate Briar House for the Allhallows eve festivities, as has been its tradition for half a century." Kira said serenely, from behind that blind with Ness.

"Aw, crap, Logan must've been off the charts pissed for that slip in, what he's drummed in our heads as, Were protocol." Jake groaned.

"The boys. Lori, Twyla, and Bella got quite the education in profanity." Edward cuddled Bella is his arms.

"Man, I'm sorry, Edward. They're all really high strung. I was too focused on Sprite to give them the all clear. Is Bella alright? Is it the babies? You've got that look."

"They kicked me at the same time. It pinched. I winced and gasped. He panicked for no reason. I'm far from fragile, but he's determined to use the 4D sonogram back home in Carlisle's office to make sure they didn't crack anything. It's silly, because even if they did, it'll be good as new by the time we get home." Bella rolled her eyes in exasperation at her husband. "All his being a worry wart is doing is making you and Nessie worry over nothing. I'm not in pain. They grew again. It's getting crowded in there so they really can't help if they accidently hurt me a little bit. Right now they're napping again."

"I told them to be careful and not to hurt you by kicking you at the same time. Michael and Tony are sorry, but magic makes them hyper like sugar does for a humans. Rory is the better mannered of the three. She lightly brushes you or does the occasional somersault as not to cause you any distress or discomfort. They can't bully her because she's in her own embryonic womb." Nessie stepped from behind the blind, biting on her bottom lip, eyes wary, not entirely ready to get into what had gone down between Jake and her father.

"What a lovely big sister you're going to be and such a loving daughter to meditate an understanding between your mother and the babies." Kira hugged her, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I worry. Stressful situations are not good for Momma or the babies. I caused it making me the one who has to make it right." Nessie was completely honest with them about her feelings.

"Lass, you weren't the cause of anything. None of them were thinking that seeing those wicked looking trappings would awaken the sleeping Were within you and had no control over what you were shown. Nor was the altercation between Jacob and your father anyone's doing but their own. Alpha's are instinctively territorial about their own. Nevertheless, the two will have to come to an understanding for yours and Bella's sakes. That side of them has to be leashed. Neither of them is a threat to the other, as they are like brother to brother, father to son as was meant." Ian scooped her up for a hug.

"The vision was brought on by my not leaving well enough alone. It was an block causing someone that I care about emotional strife. I also hate it when a mind is closed to me, it makes me strive towards finding a way around the barriers to see what's hidden underneath. Though, it all turned out for the best in the end. Twyla finally came out of her shell and Donavan's no longer hiding like a hermit." Nessie hugged him back, her eyes pleading with him to put her down. She didn't feel like being coddled.

"Daddy, did they all truly send out the panicked cry to Jake here on Aunt Mir's grounds? I know I asked before, but the two of you seem so calm about such a breach of protocol."

"Yes, baby, that's why they're going all out decorating Briar House to do damage control." Bella answered first.

"Creating the ultimate Allhallows Eve spectacle for the skittish towns people to enjoy. Complete with realistic sound effects, which Charlie will claim is what was heard on hour ago by all..." Edward did a double take. She looked very much like a teen, rather than on the verge of teenagedom. The dress Kira had chosen and the way she was standing with her hands clasped behind her back, accented her shape leaving no doubt that she was slowly blossoming into a beautiful young woman.

"Briar House was one of the places I had in mind for my Spooktacular, but I never gave it a second glance, because Aunt Miranda despises the Holiday, or at least I thought she did. Do Tyler's fun lessons have anything to do with her change of heart or is this all just to get the pack out of trouble with Grandpa Charlie?" Ness's brow furrowed at the thought that she'd been so off the mark about someone.

"Nessie our family work as a loving, loyal, cohesive unit. When any of us are in it up to their necks, we all ban together to make it right again. In this case, for the individuals involved, the solution is a fun and enjoyable one." Edward, giving into Bella's sulking look and mental pleas, to 'set her down and stop being such a scare baby, turned his focus on his daughter.

"I'll be in the kitchen taking stock to see if we need more provisions for the Barbeque/Jack-o-lantern carving/Halloween decorating family gathering tonight." Bella kissed Ness on the top of her head. Blew her man a kiss and disappeared through the kitchen door.

"I'll help you, Momma. I'm not ready to face the décor outside yet. I think Halloween is gonna have to wait until next year…" Nessie streaked by her father, Jake, and her grandparents for the kitchen.

"Let's go, Jacob. You can pitch in outside." Ian still felt keeping the two of them separated was necessary at least for the next hour or so.

"Sure, sure, I mean, this is partially my fault. Not looking forward to getting my ass chewed off by Logan though…" Jake reluctantly followed him out the front doors.

"I'm going to join Bella and Ness. Perhaps you could go check on Alice and the others. I know they're eagerly awaiting an update." Edward wasn't in the mood to join in the comradery outside. No, he planed to keep a close eye on the two loves of his life.

"Go watch over them." Kira handed him Nessie's mended bracelets.

"Ian and I will see to the rest. Stressful situations such as what she underwent today do often cause little growth spurts. The teenage factor is also a tangent that often triggers latent sleeping genes, especially in one as special as our Ness. Make no mistake she's still our Nessie, so this has got her all in a frazzle. She wasn't ready any more than you were and your reaction has her believing that you'll always be at odds with Jacob. That she'll have to choose between you both and she can't because it would destroy her. For how can a daughter choose between her father and her other half."

"Nor will she ever have to make that choice. I'm not proud of my reaction, but then I am overly protective to a fault over what's mine, and was not prepared to face this all quite so soon. She's growing up in the blink of an eye and I wish she'd be able to be our little girl for a few more years. Though, to his credit, Jacob seems oblivious to it all. Nessie is his to watch over. That she's growing into the very image of her mother hasn't quite hit him yet, like it did me a few minutes ago." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut, as was his habit when stressed out of his mind.

"That side of him will remain dormant until much later when Renesmee herself is ready to see him in that light, for now he's content as is she with their brotherly/ sisterly bond." Kira handed him a potion to calm his nerves.

"Now drink this. It will do your frazzled constitution a world of good."

"I could have used this when I was courting Bella. If we're being completely honest try from day one, after meeting Bella. This works so brilliantly that I'm half tempted to stockpile it at home." Edward drank the vial of Calming draught, instantly feeling centered and himself again.

"It's a simple Calming draught. Now while that's a bonnie idea, it would be easier for you to learn how to make it yourself."

"I do have a degree in Chemistry and pharmacological medicine, so creating potions wouldn't be a chore. Bella's grandmother left her a think manuscript of what to me appeared to be ancient recipes and formulas that cover a range of things. There's another equally thick text filled with incantations for just about every situation or need."

"Skill in a laboratory does not a potion master make. One also needs to possess magical abilities for any of the spells and formulas to work. Fortunately, you have an abundance of both and shall master this as you have bested everything that you've been challenged by all of your life."

"I'll leave the mastery to Donavan and Miranda, a basic knowledge of how to cast or prepare potions should more than suffice at least for my own needs. I can't speak for Bella or Renesmee who clearly have more than in abundance magic wise than I do." He put his hand on the kitchen door.

"Don't sell yourself short, Edward." She called after him. "You are just as gifted in many ways as Isabella and Renesmee. Just where magic wise has yet to be seen." Kira left him to ponder that thought and to keep watch over his girls.

* * *

Chapter 62

All partied out


	62. It gets real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :: or colons around dialog represents silent communication between characters otherwise known as telepathy.
> 
> ** around dialog represents a persons silent thoughts, thinking to themselves.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Three hours later Jessica was practically dragging Mike to his surprise welcome home party. Charlie, Mark, and Stan had delegated him to door to door damage control by passing out fliers for the Charity Spooktacular at Briar House. His feet were killing him. He wanted to string up the pack. The last thing he wanted was to see the dress rehearsal or take part in a stupid pumpkin carving party.

"I wanna crash on the couch. Watch TV. I'm whipped, Jess. My feet are killing me. I had to trek all over town doing damage control because the pack was getting into the Halloween spirit! No one, not even Tyler is picking up or answering any of my texts, so no I don't wanna see their horrific masterpiece!" Mike vented while she drove up the drive to Briar House.

"Mir can probably whip you up something for your feet. The haunted house was Nessie's idea. She wanted to give rather than just take for her first Halloween. The boys broke the cardinal rule, because Nessie had a hard time of it and Jake reacted to her emotional upheaval. He was focused on her and not on filling the pack in on why his emotions were off the charts. Mir's brother Donavan's here for a visit. He's a doctor of the mind while also a master of magic. He put them both into a healing sleep before Jake could send out the all clear. I'm sorry if your first day back sucked, but you will suck it up and be civil! You got me, Newton!" Jessica laid down the law with a scathing look.

"Yeah, Stanley. I got you. Nessie's alright isn't she? I mean, why would she need a brain Doc for? Bella must be stressed out of her mind…"

"Nessie, from what Ang told me, saw a vision of a past event so horrific, during school, that she mentally shut down after Jake picked up from school. Mir spotted the problem and had Jake take her to Briar House where those on high alert met them. Donavan, the new face, Miranda's brother. Worked his magic, as did Mir, so no ones off the scales except for Edward. Ness shifted into a tigress, after awakening from her nap. She nearly squashed Jake, who was holding her, flat on the couch. Hmm…what else…Oh, yeah, another new face and family member of sorts Twyla Chase who was sent…"

"Yeah, Ty told me all about Jake's current wounded soul. She can't speak because…" Mike's eyes popped wide as all the pieces fell into place. "Christ! Nessie unlocked her mind didn't she?"

"Ty's been keeping you in the know…" Jess filled him in on the rest. Keeping him distracted while she turned up the private drive, eventually parking in the packed gravel parking area.

"Fine. They get a pass, but I still don't feel like being…" Mikes eyes narrowed. "Why the hell did the power just go out? What's wrong now?" He cautiously walked up to the front gates with Jess protectively behind him.

"Blown fuse? The house is a town landmark…" Jess stepped around him to open the gate.

"Jessica, let me check it out first. Ness had an Alice vision…"

One step inside the gate and it creaked ominously shut behind them. The front grounds lit up with an eerie glow. It felt like stepping onto a movie set dressed for a Wes Craven Halloween special, complete with natural special effects. Spine chilling howling from a nearby wolf pack. Ground fog. Lightning. The occasional foreboding rumble of thunder. Anyone else would have been weary to continue. Eyes peered eerily from windows, shrubs, and bushes. An authentic looking graveyard. Horrific noises and flickering lights came from the out buildings.

Mike wasn't in the mood for any of it, never even flinching when the main theatrics a full company of animatronic ghouls, ghosts, witches. Demonic Zombies, Clowns, Vampires and Werewolves all came to life.

Jess was clinging to his back for dear life, a life size tarantula had moved. She was terrified of spiders.

"Jessica isn't liking your toy eight-crawler and I'm not in the mood! Now cut the theatrical bull shit or we're outta here! I walked the beat going door to door handing out fliers and shit because of the packs little chorus today! I'm not in the mood for a sneak preview of some cleverly orchestrated theatric spin control! Now nix it before I use your props for target practice." He growled out, not raising his tone to a yell. One didn't have to yell around Shining ones.

The yard was lit up. All theatrics ceased. There was a welcome home banner across the front porch and a backyard barbeque on the back lawn. Everyone guilty was taking cover while those who were bullet proof and his closest friends and family all grinned at him.

Nessie raced over to him, eyes pooling with tears. "I'm sorry, Uncle Mike! This was only supposed to be a barbeque welcoming you back, but…"

He pulled her to him for a hug. *Had she grown a foot since he'd left?* Pushing that aside he focused on Ness. "You had a Wes Craven mental movie show. It's fine. I'm not mad at you, just beat, sore, and grouchy from doing spin control. You'd think Forks would be used to it by now. The younger gen shrugged it off as freak ass Forks. It's the rest that are paranoid cowards who watch way too much Sci-Fi reality TV."

"Auntie Mir had Uncle Ty put some healing salts and an elixir of some variety into the hot tub, so you can enjoy a healing soak while they finish preparing dinner. Auntie V says a few of the elder town's people had adverse reactions to the pack's call, so they're treating several cases of mild-heart attacks, as well as panic and anxiety. It's all a frightful mess." She chattered at lightning speed.

"Nah, they were already stressed out of their minds, because of the fallout still rocking Forks over the seemingly endless list of charges being filed against their friends and family members. They probably mistook a worried howl for a Fed's sirens pulling up to their places." Venus winked at Ness. She was manning the caramel candied apple station, one of several set up to produce treats for the masses through the weekend.

"After the last few years of extreme weirdness in usually boring Forks, it's no wonder half of them don't have nervous breakdowns." Leah rolled her eyes all the while systematically filling treat bags for tomorrow night's festivities. She was in the home stretch of her pregnancy and fully into the nesting, organizational phase.

"Nah, they're all freaked over having to tolerate the media ravenous to do a story of the 'Safest Town in America's deadly secrets'. I mean, that's what 20/20 called it and for Dateline it was 'International Poaching ring thwarted by anonymous good Samaritans and tribal pride'… 60 minutes went with 'Quiet towns and their darkest secrets'." Seth rolled his eyes. Leah's moods were driving him nuts, especially her nicer ones.

"Yeah, and we're still viral on Youtube five million hits and counting." Embry was snacking on a family sized bag of chips.

"Those two delivery boys from Seattle didn't help any, spouting off about me training for Strongest Man. Now I almost have to take on the challenge. The town's all but expecting it." Emmett grinned, eyes sparkling with challenge.

"Then let them be disappointed." Edward growled his say on the matter, eyes daring him to say otherwise.

"I say go for it. It's all in good fun. Competition is healthily and winning, well, that's the biggest rush of all." Venus countered, oblivious to his mood.

"Maybe in a year or so I'll take it on. Right now all of us have full schedules. I'm booked solid with teaching and builds that need completed yesterday." Emmett had laptop and was showing Bella his design for their fairy tale castle's latest renovations, specifically the nursery for the triplets.

"This is brilliant, big brother. I love it!" Bella kissed his cheek. "I'm carrying these three active little wonders at least until Christmas, so relax. There's plenty of time to finish what needs done."

"If you say so, baby sis. But it looks to me like Thanksgiving will be the big day." Emmett kissed the top of her head.

"Not to worry, I'll have it done with time to spare. Meantime, you'll have to use the downstairs guest room, while the top floor's a construction zone. I just may go with my guest wing idea for when the triplets are here and the Grandma and Grandpa's will wanna stay the night."

"Might as well put up the tower as well, Emmett. Ness can use it for star watching." Edward gave in without a fight, making everyone gape at him in disbelief.

"What? One can never have too many guest rooms." He shrugged. "Believe me I speak from experience and doting family members shouldn't be subjected to sleeping on the fold out or the couch in my Den. As for the tower, star watching is mind enriching and an enjoyable pastime that I used to share with my mother during my youth."

"We'll have to make do with my tree fort for now, but I would so love to carry on that tradition with you, Daddy. Auntie Mir's got a widow's walk and there's a telescope! Let's go get Gran and look at some stars now." Nessie raced over to hug him, before he got all snarly again and zeroed in on Jake.

:See, you later, Momma. I'll distract Daddy for a while.: She dragged him off towards the house.

* * *

:Have fun, baby. Think of it as your own special father daughter time.: Bella soothingly rubbed circles on her middle. The boys were active again and it pinched when they said hello.

She could clearly make out fingers and toes, as they reacted to her touch. Unlike the boys, Rory gently brushed her foot or hand against her mother to say hello.

*Drat! Em's not far off. They grew again. Dad, Fred, and Edward are gonna flip when they see how much with the sonogram. Dad'll order bed rest and there will go all my freedom. I'll be pampered to death at the main house. Can't have me disturbed by a construction zone will be their excuse. I'll go insane.* She rubbed at the ache in her back, just as Carlisle, Fred, Charlie, and Sue all arrived for the party.

"Crap…" She got settled on an outdoor lounger.

Jake plopped down on the other lounge and got her snuggled in a warm chenille blanket that Miranda had tossed to him. :Nessie's plan is working like a charm. They'll be distracted for at least an hour or until dinner's on. Don't know about our in house Docs' though, nope they seem far from distracted. Exactly how close did Emmett hit the mark?: He frowned, his brow furrowing after seeing her rubbing her belly again, this time fighting not to wince.

He placed his hand where hers had been. The boys high-fived him. "Dead-on by the looks of it. I felt fingers that time. That had to hurt."

"Will you shut up!" Bella hissed, as she adjusted a pillow behind her so that she could be more comfortable.

"It pinches, but that's about it. Damn, Dad's coming over here with a new high-tech medical wonder. Where'd he get a hand-held sonogram anyway?" She grumbled, reading Carlisle's mind and what was in the larger than usual medical case that he usual carried with him in case of emergencies.

"He probably owns stock or the company and gets first dibs like with the 4-D." Jake smiled when tiny fingers gently brushed up against his hand. :Rory's a lady like my Sprite. She barely brushes you.:

:The boys got woken up by their Daddy's mood. Rory kicks on occasion, but not as enthusiastically as her brothers. She's got her own little womb. The boys are sharing one.: Bella wrinkled her nose at the tonic that Carlisle had set on the table beside her. It bubbled and fizzed and if that wasn't enough the concoction was a swirling mix of powder blue and pink colors. "Do I have to?"

"It's a Calming Draught. Yes, young lady, you will drink every last drop. It will lull the babies back to sleep and provide relief for your discomfort as well." He set a red-wood deck chair beside her lounge and waited for her to take her medicine.

Fred was taking her vitals with a fingertip blood pressure monitor, another new gadget. While he used an ear thermometer to check her temp.

"Your Gran made it with you in mind and dropped it off in Dad's office with instructions that you were to take it as soon as we arrived at the party." He frowned at the readings. They were both high, even for a hybrid. "Don't make me go fetch big brother."

Bella hastily drank the candy cane tasting concoction. "There all gone. Happy now."

:Bells, ease off or he'll ground you until the babies are born.: Jake growled in warning.

Carlisle's eyes darkened with leashed temper. He wasn't in the mood for sass, not after the day he'd endured.

"Edward's been hovering and Em's teasing her again about the triplets being born before Christmas."

"I see." Carlisle turned to address Fred. "Son, would you please go fix Bella a plate? She's also most likely irritable for having to wait on us before being able to eat. Edward, Esme, and Nessie are having a moment up on the roof watching the stars and the others are all raiding the buffet." He kept his tone low and soothing. After viewing the readings that Fred had flashed him from the BP monitor and ear thermometer, he had no wish to agitate her anymore than she already was.

"Sure, Dad. I'll be back in a flash. Jake can help me choose her favorites while you keep her company." Fred knew that Jake would cover for her and that Carlisle needed Bella to be completely honest about how she was feeling.

"Sure, sure, I'll bring us both a plate." Jake ignored her sulky you-traitor glare and left her in Carlisle's capable hands.

"What happened after I left that caused you to forget yourself and use magic?" Carlisle arched a knowing brow at her, as he took the hand-held sonogram out of his case, along with a portable fetal monitor, setting them both on the table beside her.

"Nessie woke from her nap and got spooked by the creepy animatronic ghoul peering at her through the window. Her terror triggered her inner Tigress while Jake was still holding her. Her transformation nearly squashed him flat on the couch. Twyla was watching over them, saw this, and raced outside to tell us…" Bella blew a strand of hair out of her eyes in exasperation when Carlisle interrupted her.

"Edward shifted?" He gently pulled back the throw.

"No, but it was close. All the signs were there and Jake reacted in kind. I had to mediate until Gramps and Grams popped in and he made them both Sit." She reluctantly lifted her jersey, bracing herself for him to panic when he saw how big she'd grown in one afternoon, but he calmly went about checking her over.

He eyed the readings from both devices. He saw no reason to be overly concerned. Her body was healing her. He'd know more when he used the 4-D sonogram back home. Then he'd have a better idea as to when they'd have to schedule the C-section. His laser OR equipment had arrived that morning, so they were ready for the births.

"They've been active, a few ribs are still mending, but the tonic did its purpose and the babies are all slumbering once more. This gives me enough of an idea of how much they've progressed. I'll know more after we get home and I can properly examine you. Your BP is high, as is your temperature. Both most likely caused by the undo stress of the day. We'll have to see what we can do to prevent any further stress to your system. Perhaps, it's best if you stayed at the Main house while the cottage is being renovated. Esme has gotten Ben and Tia settled into their own private oasis. Fred has his own flat above the garage…"

"There's a nice comfy bed for me to convalesce in. Our room's completely macked out with anything that I could wish while I'm stuck on bed rest. I can hear you loud and clear. You want to keep me under your watchful eye, because the triplets aren't on anyone's timetable but their own. Not looking forward to a C-section, but I get the need for one. I'll try to be good. Please, just don't hover. Edward, Ness, and Jake do that enough as it is now…" Resigned to her fate, she gave in graciously with a heavy sigh.

"Sweetheart, it's for the best. We've finished the top floor. There's ample room for all of you, Jake included, at the Main house. The cribs and nursery furniture were delivered today. Alice had them set it all up in the nursery at the house until the nursery at the cottage is ready for them." Carlisle put his gadgets away. Bundling her back up with the throw before kissing her on the forehead.

"Alice upped the delivery date for the furniture? The cribs are special order. Our request was odd to say the least. Craft them in wrought iron. There's no telling if they'll be born with teeth like Ness and they're still gonna be little powerhouses, even Rory. Sky's the limit budget wise was all it took to get the ball rolling. It helped that the artisan is a Shining One and knew exactly what we needed. Then again Sully Creekwood met Nessie too and she had him enchanted at Hello." Bella worried her front lip with her teeth. *So much for Christmas or New Years.*

"Sully's an old family friend and a decades old alumni of the Double C. If Alice upped the timetable he'd be able to follow through." Carlisle smiled.

"No matter, there will be no surprises when we're ready to welcome the babes into the world. I know precisely what to expect this time round and you are in glorious health, as our your little ones." He let her listen to the triplets' heartbeats with the stethoscope.

"Good thing Great-Gramps tweaked it so everyone thinks I've been pregnant for eight months, so no one will think anything of it if I deliver early…" She yawned hugely, eyes heavy, blissfully calm, all the stress melting away, as the elixir worked its magic.

"Glamour's do have there merits." Carlisle took her BP and temp again, pleased that they were both back to normal levels. The elixir had done wonders. He would have to see about getting a supply for the Main house. It would be a godsend for all their expectant mothers, as well as the fathers-to-be.

"As do brilliantly crafted elixirs." He gently pried the stethoscope out of her hand, careful not to awaken his now peacefully sleeping daughter-in-law.

* * *

Hours later

Bella awoke in bed in her husband's arms. Ravenous and disoriented because this wasn't their bed, even if it was just as comfy, nor was this their Master suite. More like a facsimile of the bedroom that Logan had created for her back at the Double C.

*What was in that magic brew?* She'd missed the whole party.

Edward had set his laptop up on the nightstand where the latest 4D movies of their babies were playing on the screen. He'd fallen asleep watching it, his hand unconsciously rubbing soothing circles over her ripening middle, a blissful smile on his face like he was in tune to their every thought.

They were completely developed. Three distinct little wonders ready to make their grand debut. None of them looked the least bit premature. There were three separate little movies, all with medical data underneath. Four pounds was the estimate for each.

She'd slept through Dad's check-up too? Edward seemed happy with the results, so she knew that all was fine with her and their babies.

Her stomach growled loudly, demanding to be fed. He'd dressed her in his silk PJ top with him sporting the bottoms, as was their norm. She was decent enough to slip out to raid the kitchen fridge.

"Dad ordered bed rest. I'll go fix you whatever your heart desires." Edward opened his eyes, the instant she tried to leave his arms.

"Bed rest…but we're fine. I'm thriving, as are our triplets. I've got another month to go at least. I'm not even lactating yet that's if I'm even going to. I mean, the babies do crave milk more than blood and my girls are sure out for show…" She gasped, the front of her PJ top was damp from her breasts leaking.

"Really! Ya, had to do this to me now while I'm pleading my case to the Lion?" She gasped again, experiencing her first significant Braxton-Hicks contraction, instinctively clutching at her middle.

"Alright, you win…bed rest it is…" She blew out a breath, rolling her eyes when he hooked her up to the fetal monitor next to the nightstand. "Would you relax, it's Braxton-Hicks…I'm not in labor. Just starving!"

"Multiple births come early. The babies are fully developed. Five pounds would be ideal, but four's a safe delivery weight. Make no mistake, Isabella. We will take them early if you show signs of stress, discomfort, or if they crack any more of your ribs. The nursery here will suffice until our place is finished, so that's squared away as well. We completed it this afternoon, before I left to see about Ness. It was supposed to be a surprise, along with our floor here at the Main house, but then you hate surprises so we tucked you in after Dad examined you. Dad left a while ago for La Push. Leah delivered the twins a little after midnight. Harry and Cassandra are both in glorious health, as is their mother. As for Nahuel, he's over the moon with pride."

"Naturally? They didn't try to…"

"No, that instinct has been suppressed. Her water broke just after ten, a few hours later the twins made their appearances into the world."

"They why can't I? Two can't be any different than three." Bella pouted.

"We're only thinking of what's best for you, dearest. We weren't aware that you felt so strongly about having them naturally. Now that we know that it's a possible with no danger to you or the triplets that still may be a possibility." He swiftly removed the monitor strap from her belly.

Bella scooted out of bed. The babies or one of them were pressing on her bladder and she needed to change into fresh clothes. "I want them to choose the moment. It's a good thing Mom sent me all of this nursing stuff. Um…did Leah's twins have full sets of teeth?" She called from the bathroom.

"Not like Nessie did. Why?" He asked, perplexed by her question.

"Because, high pain threshold or not. Nursing them would be…"

"You're worried about that, yet you're gung ho about natural childbirth?" He asked in disbelief, she never ceased to amaze him.

"That's temporary. Nursing's an on going thing." She waddled back into their room. It was then that she got a first good look at their new living quarters. "What no room for a kitchen?"

"Do you not care for it? I thought you'd enjoy the Phoenix suite, since you love the desert so. Anything not to your liking can be changed…" He hadn't fathomed that she'd take an instant disliking to the room. She'd loved it at the Double C.

Bella walked over and placed her finger to his lips. "I love it. I'm grouchy, because I'm starving and my back aches…" She spied her squishy pillow on her side of their bed, threw her arms around his neck and rewarded him with a nice long kiss. :I love you soooo much! You always think of everything to make it perfect for us and I'm being a brat…:

He swept her up into his arms and got her settled back in bed. "Name it and it's yours."

"Enchiladas, Spanish rice, and something chocolaty and with yummy berries for dessert would be perfect. But I'm starving, even leftovers from the party tonight would work." She giggled when her tummy rumbled again and he arched a brow at her. "Told ya I was hungry."

"Hmmm…this will have to suffice for the moment while I go see about fixing your fiesta." He opened the nightstand's lower cabinet, revealing a mini-fridge, taking out a container of chocolate covered strawberries.

"So there is a kitchen of sorts. You crafty lion, you." She eagerly flipped open the lid to the container and popped a strawberry in her mouth.

"It's a mini-fridge. There's one in the bathroom suite and another in the nursery as well for their feedings and such. Anything for my, forever love and our miracles." He eyed the readings from the fetal monitor. Nothing to worry over, just her body preparing for her for the birth of their children.

"There's more in the fridge. I'll be back in a bit." He kissed the top of her head and in a blink was gone.

* * *

She focused her eyes on the screen playing the 4D sonograms of her babies. The boys were like their father, sulking. Neither of them so much as yawned. Rory was like her and took things as they came. She treated her mother with a nice big yawn revealing a few budding teeth, but not a full set like Ness. They looked perfect and ready to say hello.

"I'm ready when you three are." She scooted off the bed, treat still in hand, and went to explore her new domain. She opened a door, finding that it led to a gorgeous nursery complete with an Alice worthy closest organized with Rory and the boys in mind. The changing tables were already stocked with newborn necessities and three bassinets were tucked in a corner. The cribs were perfect exactly what she'd wanted. Two rocking chairs, lovingly restored by Esme, a cozy nook for her to relax in while she nursed or soothed the babies. Built ins for storing away toys and other baby needs. The walls were painted with a mural of their meadow. Sunny walls, lilac, and pastel flowers and a matching ultra plush aubusson carpet at her feet. It was perfect.

She curled up in the nook with a plush wolf in her arms that Collin had given Rory and burst into tears.

Nessie, sensing her mother's emotional distress, raced into the nursery. "Don't cry, Momma. Wolfe and Daddy are getting your dinner. We'll be home again in no time and the nursery will be as you wish it."

"I'm just happy, baby. This is a wonderful surprise. I love it and everyone for doing all of this for me. It's late. I'm sorry if I woke you." She opened her arms and Ness flew into them.

"I can't sleep. Daddy's letting me play hooky tomorrow at least until I'm settled again. We only have morning classes, so I won't miss much." She cuddled in her mother's arms as best as she could.

"Take as much time as you need, a few days won't hurt. You had a horrific scare today." Bella crooned, as she soothingly stroked her daughter's hair.

"No, a day will be fine. I don't wish for Lacy, Lucy, or the boys to worry." She laid her head on Bella's middle to listen to the lives thriving within.

"Aunt Leah shared the joys of labor with the pack or a big taste of it, so Wolfe's wide awake too. He knew you'd be starving, so he's making all of your favorites. Grandpa just got home a few minutes ago in a glorious mood. Delivering babies makes him smile. Gran's smiling too now that we're settled here at the Main house for a while. She cried when she saw the babies on the screen, but they were happy tears…um…Momma, you're leaking through your sleep shirt that's a sign that the babies are being born soon." She eyed her mother's damp front in wonder, before scooting off the daybed to get her mother something dry to wear.

Bella rolled her eyes, she'd forgotten to put the nursing pads in her sleep bra. Then again this was completely foreign territory for her. Ness had craved blood not milk, so it was learn as you go. "Nessie baby, I'll need…"

Ness was already back with fresh clothes and the nursing pads. "I saw these. I scanned the directions on the packaging. These should help with the lactating."

"Thanks, sweetie." She changed out of her sleep shirt and bra into a fresh set again with the addition of the pads in her bra. "That should do it."

"Daddy's coming with your dinner tray." Ness helped her to her feet.

"Hit the lights, baby. I'm still supposed to be in bed." Bella maneuvered with amazing grace and speed back to the master suite and into bed, just as Edward stepped into the room with her dinner.

"Yum…Lion, that smells heavenly." She flashed him a grin.

Ness was curled up beside her.

"Jake's an exceptionally skilled cook and burning off the shock of experiencing labor. Leah was not kind at least for Harry's birth. Cassandra's she chose not to share with the pack. Nessie angel, bad dreams?" He carefully set the tray across Bella's lap. Ness curled up with Bella worried him.

"Can't sleep, too many shadows lurking." Ness nodded, eyes echoing of what she'd seen. "I sensed that Momma was awake, so I came in to check on her."

Jake being wired didn't help matters any, but then again she was spooked and needed their support. "Curl up with us for as long as you need, precious. We'll keep the boogey men at bay." He got in next to Bella. Spying the plush wolf beside her, he brushed away a tear with the pad of his thumb. "You were in the nursery…"

"She loves it, Daddy. Those are happy tears like Gran when she saw the sonogram of the babies." Nessie spied Jake in the doorway with Misfit and the pups at his feet. "Wolfe, we're all awake. He's on baby watch now, not cross with you a bit."

"The pups wanted out and Misfit was searching for Ness. You okay there, Loca?" Jake remained in the doorway, but the pups eagerly went to greet their mistress, while Misfit quietly padded over and leapt into Ness's arms.

"Son, you are the least of my concerns. I apologize for my rash actions earlier yesterday evening. I am indeed on baby watch. If Ness wishes she can curl up with you. I trust you implicitly with her. The two of you need each other." Edward eased the tension between them. "Logan's teaching, as are Tanya and Aiden while I focus on more pressing matters."

"I can't see you juggling teaching, three newborns, and Ness, so good call." Jake chose an easy chair by the fireplace to collapse into.

"I'll help out too, as will everyone in the family. They can't wait to meet them, but can coo over Harry and Cassie for now. Emily is due to pop any day now, so Sam's on high alert. Dad says he was nearly crawling out the door in agony like the rest of us, so she chose all of us to tap into. Not counting the younger set. Collin, Brady, and Lori got a pass. Ness sent her calming thoughts through me, so she breezed through having Cassie."

"Five pounds, twelve ounces twice is a miraculous feat. I felt your distress and the wonderment, so I gave her a boost for when she was delivering Cassie. The births blocked out the shadows lurking in my dreams, so I commend the twins for choosing this morning to come into the world." Ness cuddle her kitty to her.

"Right you are, precious." Edward got out of bed. Grabbed a pup up under each arm and carried them over to their doggie beds. "Just for now while Bella's eating then you can properly tell her goodnight. Then it's bedtime for all of you."

The pups obediently settled down on their posh doggie beds.

"Missy too, Daddy?" Nessie sulked.

"She needs her bottle in another hour. I'll go get it then after we can veg out on the couch in the living room and watch a movie or I'll watch one while you sleep. I'm way too wired to even think of catching any Z's." Jake offered a solution that he hoped Edward would go for.

"Jeez, Jake. He already said he trusts you. I trust you. If Ness needs to go crawl into bed with her Wolfe to keep the monsters away then she has our blessing to do so." Bella chided him between bites of food. "Did you say living room, as in up here on this floor?" She stared wide eyed at Edward when he nodded and it hit her that the entire top floor was theirs.

"Yep, it's a flat. Esme left nothing out. There's room for us all, a fully macked out kitchen, even a star-watching spot for Ness. She's got you back under her roof and looks like she wants you to stay longer than a month, try indefinitely." Jake got up to stretch his aching body. The high was finally wearing off. Labor had been hell of earth, he ached from the roots of his hair to his toenails.

"She'll do her best to persuade us, but in the end we'll settle back into what looks to be, after Em's finished tweaking it, our fairy tale castle." Edward grinned, looking forward to the challenges ahead.

"Three newborns will have you begging for extra hands. I don't see you moving back until Spring." Jake left them with that thought. :I'll be vegging out on the couch if you need me.: He sent to Ness.

Misfit leapt out of her arms to follow after him, as did the pups.

:In a bit. Let me get Momma settled then I'll join you. She's not nearly as okay with our new living quarters as she seems, but she doesn't wish to rile things up with Daddy, Grandpa Carlisle, or hurt Gran Esme's feelings.: Ness sent back to him.

:Yeah, I know, but it's for the best that she gets settled here at least for now.: Jake relayed back.

"I love my home. It's home base. Call it my security blanket. This place to me is more like a meeting center for everyone. It's always buzzing with activity, even now when everyone can sleep someone's always up. I fought like hell to protect what's mine. Gave birth to her. Died. Burned. All in this house. Then fought like hell all over again to keep her safe. The only silver lining was knowing that I had a sanctuary to go to. Something that was just for you, Ness, and me…even Jake, because he's a key member of our family too…It's mine and there is no way in hell that I'm giving it up for anybody." She made it crystal clear that this was only temporary.

"No one is going to usurp our haven, my Bella. This is only until the lengthy renovations have been completed. I've stored the duplicate set of nursery items in the basement until they can be properly set up in the nursery in our home. This is only temporary, you have me word on that. Your wishes and needs come first." He lifted the tray from her lap and set it down on the floor.

"I second that, Momma. I love our fairy tale castle of sorts, as it's not a cottage anymore, not really." Ness snuggled closer, her head once again listening to her siblings. "The babies needn't be spoiled to death like I was and they will be if we stay here at the Main house longer than need be. Rory I can't see taking advantage like I did, but the boys will make me look angelic in my manipulative ways. I mean, they're already plotting strategy and they aren't even born yet."

"Renesmee Carlie, are you just guessing about your brothers or did you see something?" Edward tamped down the urge to become generally alarmed by his daughter's prediction.

"I just know by the way they're always listening and not communicating as much as Rory does with us. Silence equals plotting. It's just simple logic that the boys will be miniature versions of you. Just as Rory seems to be more like Momma. Though, all three will have some of each of you like I do, it's only logical that they'll also favor one of you more. Rory though quiet likes to keep in the tabs on things, especially when she feels a mood spike around her, very much like Momma. The boys communicate to us for their own benefit not the other way around, not unlike Daddy. They love us no question, but still wish to be able to angle everything to their wants and needs." Nessie explained patiently.

"I'm way ahead of you, sweetie. Don't worry. I won't let them play us. I know all of your Daddy's tells when he's up to something. Little mini-Edwards won't be any less of a challenge. Then again my lion is sneaky as all get out at getting his way, so I might just be in denial." Bella rubbed noses with her.

"No, for the most part we're in tune to each other and know each other's mannerisms or when we're up to something. Though it's highly unlikely that you've mastered all of my tells. Point being this entire floor was being created and you had no inkling about it, even though you visit here on a daily basis for hours at a time. However, if the boys are in fact miniature versions of myself, I can assure you that I will know if they're trying to pull something on either of us." He kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"Daddy, it took you a year to figure out what I was doing and the odds are great that the boys will be as gifted at dazzling as I am. Just consider this fair warning, because from all the signs we'll be seeing my baby siblings very soon." Nessie kissed her mom's belly before sitting up to hug and kiss her parents goodnight.

"I'm gonna go snuggle up in the living room with Jake while he watches a movie marathon. Something with Tom Cruise…I think…" She was satisfied that all was well here, so her focus was now on her Wolfe.

"See you in the morning, baby."

"Don't stay up all night, angel. You need your sleep. Always know that if the shadows are lurking that we're here to keep you safe." Edward hugged her fiercely before letting her scoot off the bed.

"I won't and as for the shadows…it's hard to forget completely when there's always that carbon copy lurking in my subconscious. Total recall has its drawbacks. Night, love you. See you in the morning." She breezed out of their room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"She's amazing." Bella piled more pillows behind her. "So resilient after the hellish day she's had and a sweetheart to make sure I'm fine and warn us of our extreme challenges to come. Other daughters would have let us sink or swim. Worse yet, they'd be hell bent against gaining three siblings in one shot. Not our Nessie, she's…" She frowned at him because he was giving her the look that said he knew she was hiding something.

"What are you hiding from me, Isabella Marie? You babble when you're hiding something." His eyes locked with her own, but she was trying to block him out.

"My back hurts a little and there's the occasional Braxton-Hicks twinge, but I swear that's all…" She fought the urge to bite down on her lower lip, her own tell that she was hiding something. He'd turned his dazzling gaze on full force, so it was all that she could do to keep her shield up.

"Hmmm…" He cupped her face in his hands, feathering kisses over her face. "Exactly what signs was Nessie referring to that have her certain that we'll be parents sooner rather than later?" He nuzzled her neck, knowing full well that it drove her crazy.

"It's no big. It just happened again in the nursery and I forgot to add the nursing pads in my bra…" She gasped out as his nose grazed over her collar bone.

"Our Ness has been reading up on all of your needs, so she fetched you fresh clothes not even five minutes after I'd left to get your dinner did she?" Edward, medical knowledge or not, was playing this by ear.

Lactating was a sign, as was her Braxton-Hicks contractions that her body was preparing for the birth and the triplets were in position enough to cause her lower back to ache. She'd never so much as whimpered about her condition, at least not to him, since the babies had laid off making her sick. Only in the past twelve hours had she started showing any signs of discomfort.

"Mom sent me all of that baby nursing gear, just in case. I don't know, maybe she had a vision or something. Nessie isn't one to skip over any details. She's thorough like her Daddy and brought me the necessary items along with my clothes." Bella caved into his look, easily reading the reined in panic in his eyes and the tense set of his jaw.

He'd never given it any thought. The babies were hybrids, as had been Nessie. The only factor of difference being they were conceived by two hybrid parents, instead of human/vampire. The idea of being able to watch Bella nurse their young absolutely fascinated and dumfounded him.

"You won't be able to nurse all three at least I don't believe so. This is all new territory for us, so we shall have to see when they are born." The tension in his eyes had turned to a look of pure fascination.

"Formula." Bella wrinkled her nose.

"We'll have to see which ones are best for newborns." He nodded all serious now. Nessie had loathed baby formula and he himself detested the smell of it.

"Wet dirt." Bella snuggled her head against his shoulder.

"There has to be a more satisfactory alternative to what Carlisle tried to get Nessie to drink. We were flying blind then and she preferred other sustenance. The triplets lean more towards milk, allowing you to only have to hunt once every three weeks or so. Though they do seem to favor carnivore rather than herbivore during those feedings, so there is that as well…" He mused thoughtfully.

"It's better than craving human blood and far more stratifying too." Bella yawned, she was sleepy again. "Sneaky, Lion. You spiked my milkshake. I thought it was weird that you'd added mint to my strawberry shake…"

"I merely added it to counter any adverse reactions to consuming your personal fiesta. Mint soothes the digestive system. The other is what your Gran left for you to take in timely intervals through the remainder of your pregnancy." Edward crooned soothingly, but she was already asleep.

"Goodnight, my Bella. I will always keep you and what's ours safe." He reached over for his nightly reading material, what he'd had Jazz print out and put into book form, her pet project her memories of their time while she was human. He'd separated it into four volumes. He was still on the first.

* * *

Chapter Sixty-three

Three's the charm


	63. Three's the charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :: or colons around dialog represents silent communication between characters otherwise known as telepathy.
> 
> ** around dialog represents a persons silent thoughts, thinking to themselves.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

**The day before Thanksgiving. Deer Park Cinema, Port Angeles.**

Bella tried to focus on the Disney flick on the screen. Enchanted was their latest masterpiece. Complete with a live action Disney princess thrust into the real world by an evil queen. The problem was her back was killing her. The seat and travel micro bead pillow behind her back were not helping either.

She was AWOL. On the lamb from her suffocating, well meaning, family and hovering, jumpy as all get out, husband. Bed rest hell is what it was. Not the solitude of her cottage, more like being smothered with TLC and being treated like glass again. Delicate she was not, when she could still easily use the tree outside her window as a means of escape.

Edward's way of giving her space was 'Daddy boot camp' for a few hours at Nahuel and Leah's. Leaving her to fend off the others at her beck and call.

Her first escape had been to their meadow, which at this time of year looked dead. It had bummed her out to the point of sitting down in the center of it, hugging her knees to her chest, and bawling her eyes out.

Edward had bundled her up into a blanket and swept her up into his arms as if she weighted nothing. Then hummed what he'd titled 'My miracles' a new lullaby that he'd composed, as he carried her not the way she'd come, but down the path where you parked if you were going hiking. Though now it was posted as Keep out Olympic Wolfe Nature Preserve, at the beginning of the path.

Waiting for them was a pimped out Lexus X-570, his idea of a proper family car. Another tank like the Guardian, specifically crafted to his specifications to guard its precious cargo. It wasn't black or silver, but the exact shade of 'Grease Lightning' metallic fire engine red.

She'd been too emotionally distraught to register it at the time, but it was she had to admit ultra comfortable with more than enough space for their growing family.

Edward, Ness, Lori, Jake, and her brothers, to cheer her up, transformed her sleeping meadow by planting hardy pre-annual cold weather friendly mums of every color, creating a carpet of loveliness that they'd captured with a digital camera.

She hadn't been satisfied with just video and pictures, so at the first opportunity she escaped again while everyone thought she was taking her afternoon nap. Once again she'd been brought to tears this time of happiness, only she'd curled up in the shelter that Jake had set up with Emmett knowing good and well that she would escape again all the while keeping her comfort in mind. Collin had found her that time and they'd played travel monopoly until Edward, nearly at his whit's end, and Jake had come to collect her.

By that time she'd escaped half a dozen times to get space from the Baby watch crew of loving family members. *What was the harm of visiting Miranda, hiding out at Jess or Angela's place, going for pizza at Tony's? Forks wasn't a million miles from home.* Much to Edward's frustration she'd continued to rebel.

Yes the babies had dropped. So what if she'd been spotting for a day or so now and the Braxton-Hicks contractions were more frequent. Three centimeters wasn't ten and her backache hadn't escalated until she'd woken up achy, grouchy, and ravenous that morning. She'd taken advantage of everyone being distracted for Thanksgiving, focusing everything on cooking up tomorrow's feast and leaving her be. Emmett had dragged Edward off to play football after she'd bared her teeth at him for not giving her space.

A craving for movie snacks had her sneaking out and taking the new tank to Port Angeles for a much needed timeout from everyone. Forbidden treats and a movie to get lost in had been what she had desperately craved.

* * *

"I could have gotten you this to view at home, my treasure." Edward whispered in her ear, stealthily taking the seat beside her, setting the jumbo tub of half eaten popcorn that had been in his seat in his lap.

"It's not the same." She whimpered back, not daring to look over at him. She could feel his mood coming off him in waves. "Goober. Junior Mint. Butterfinger…" She lifted each one at a time.

"You wish to go into labor here in this theater don't you? Nacho's, hot dogs, sugary sweets? Bella, it's no wonder you can't sit still. You're on a preservative high. Our constitutions can't take this much at once…" He narrowed his eyes, his keen vision and hearing easily gauging that she was in the early stages of labor. "How long and far apart are they?" He placed a hand on her tightening abdomen, his tone pure Doc Edward.

"Thirty seconds…maybe ninety…every twenty or thirty minutes or so since, um…" She bit down on her lip, eyes gazing soulfully at him. "An hour or so…nothing major just Braxton-Hicks."

"Nothing major she says." He muttered under his breath. "You happen to be in early labor. Is your backache increasing as well?"

"Since this morning, but I'm carrying three…" She gasped, clutching her middle that one had been sharp right out of left field. "Crap…I've been in denial for days haven't I?"

He got to his feet, the bucket in his lap went flying, showering popcorn in all directions. "We're leaving."

"But…" Bella whined, eyes pooling with tears. "I don't know if Giselle chooses Robert over Edward yet. I don't remember any of the other animated princes being such complete dolts. He isn't worthy of your name…" She babbled, watching him stuff her treats into her designer tote at lightning speed, and then set it in her arms.

"Let's get you bundled up, it's raining." He wrapped her in a cape and matching hat, eyes widening in alarm when she gasped in pain. "Another one?"

"No. I'm one big ache and sitting here isn't helping my back." She sniffled miserably, if there was one thing she hated it was feeling helpless or when Edward was cross with her like he was now. "I'm stuck and you're mad at me!" Bella burst into tears.

"Up you go, baby. Let's get you home." He crooned soothingly, as he scooped her up into his arms.

"They hover when you leave. I know they mean well, but the constant attention is making me crazy. I hate it when you treat me like I'm fragile glass or a delicate flower petal…" She buried her face against the warmth of his fisherman's sweater.

"I know and I'm sorry that I've caused you so much emotional distress that you feel the need to flee for you sanity." He left the theater via an unalarmed exit door where their SUV was parked in the back lot. :Collin, we're leaving now. We need to get Bella home before she transitions from Early to Active labor. Meet me at the car. There's a stack of forbidden theater candy in it for you if you hurry.:

:Geez! Be right there! Rory wasn't razzing me when she said she'd be seeing me soon! Is Bella alright? Rory seems like she's chillin, not freaking out yet, so that's good right?: Collin was outside next to the Lexus in seconds. Golden brown eyes lit up with excitement. He'd been right on target and led Edward to Bella even when she was blocking everyone out. His link with Rory was as strong as Jake's with Ness.

"Want me to drive, big brother?" He got in the front passenger seat.

"Nice try, kiddo. Appearance aside you're a few years from getting your permit. I've got her settled in back. She'll sleep during the short drive home." He maneuvered out of the parking lot at a reasonable speed. "Help yourself." He tossed Bella's tote at him.

"Whoa, there's like one of each here that's like a craving on steroids. You guys can't handle this much junk food, not at one time. Was she loaded down with food too?" Collin eyed the contents of the tote in jaw dropping disbelief.

"Try nachos, a giant soft pretzel, hot dogs most likely with everything on them, a jumbo tub of extra buttery popcorn, and a jumbo soft drink to wash it all down at least that was Sprite. The first three were already polished off before we arrived at the Cinema. I didn't gauge what candy confections she'd sampled, but several of them are open." He kept a close eye on his sleeping lioness, as he maneuvered around holiday traffic on the Highway. The State police were out in force, so he kept it within five miles over the speed limit. "She should be miserable after consuming all of that yet she's fine."

"Yeah, well, you're also Weres right? We can eat pretty much anything we want. Half a cow, case of pop, case of chips, a dozen bags of cookies…no sweat. We've got crazy high metabolisms and burn it off super quick." Collin was downing a box of Gummy Bears.

"The pack or just you?" Edward put on a CD with his compositions recorded on it for Bella and the babies. The triplets lullaby floated soothingly around them.

"Me. Easy. But my parents would freak if I ever put it to the test. It's only when we've got pack stuff coming up that we wolf out on food. It keeps our bodies going during a long patrol or hunt." He chose Sour Skittles next.

"She's storing up energy for the trials ahead. In this case delivering our children into the world?" Edward snagged the box of Goobers out of the tote and shook some into his mouth. Peanuts and chocolate exploded on his tongue.

"It's no wonder we constantly snack during the day. Carlisle's diet of no processed foods isn't enough for our unique metabolisms. Nessie's appetite has changed as well since she's shifted. Perhaps the reason she became ill last August was because of her age. After her latest growth spurt her body is able to process sustenance at a rapid pace."

"Yeah, pretty much." He popped Sour Patch Kids into his mouth. "It doesn't kick in until ya show signs of shifting like around thirteen. It helps…uh, compensate for how fast you shoot up and all the muscles that you're building…I guess." He shrugged.

"I'll have to talk more extensively with Grandfather about this. Devise a new dietary plan." Edward chewed thoughtfully, as he popped Reeses Peanut butter cups into his mouth.

"Sure, sure, big brother. Go crazy, but seriously we can eat pretty much anything." Collin was the first to spot Charlie. "Did ya call for a police escort back to the house?"

"No." Edward frowned. "He checked in on Bella. Found her missing again this close to delivering the triplets and wishes to place a House Arrest anklet on her person. They're still playing football at the field, so no one at home knows that I went to collect her. Dad's in agreement with the anklet idea. My treasure's being leashed."

"Why when she'll be too busy being a Mom to wanna escape? I mean, Leah had the twins hours after she raided the food at the Halloween party. Bella's following that pattern too." Collin rolled his eyes. It's not like she was breakable anymore. Babies made adults paranoid to the extreme.

"It's the principle of the matter, little brother. Three is far more complex than two." Edward's hands tightened on the steering wheel when Charlie turned into the drive behind them.

"Sure, sure, but she's not fragile like she was with Ness."

"That's very true, she's not. However, that does not mean she can continue to run off like she's been prone to do these past few weeks. With her now in Early labor it's only a matter of time before Active labor begins and we've no inkling how fast her labor will progress after that." Edward countered, as they came to a stop in front of the house.

Carlisle was waiting on the front porch, arms folded across his chest, mouth set in a disapproving line.

Esme was pleading Bella's case to him. Reminding him that the reason she was rebelling was because they'd taken her out of her comfort zone where she felt safe and secure. Adding also that she'd never gotten to nest because everything had already been done for her. Leaving Bella climbing the walls and bored out of her mind.

"Mom's playing solicitor for Bella, but Dad's not entirely convinced with the defense's stance on the matter at hand." Edward got out and opened Bella's door. She was still dead to the world.

"Ya, yanked her out of her Den is what ya did. Then ya expected her to be cool with her new digs and 24-7 room service, but she had other ideas." Collin popped half a dozen Milk Duds into his mouth, as he also took to her defense.

"I'll take it into consideration, but what I've seen in the last few weeks is a young lady stubbornly refusing to accept that she will be seeing her babies much sooner than was foreseen. She hasn't had time to prepare herself for enduring what very well may be hours of labor to bring her children into the world, as she's chosen to have them choose the time instead of having a C-section." Carlisle said quietly in his clipped British accent, a sure sign that he was upset.

"Carlisle, she's home safe that's all that matters. None of you are going to be experiencing what she will anytime now, not only once, but three times. She had every right to take time for herself in order to center herself before the triplets say times up." Esme growled at her husband and son, eyes daring them to say a word.

"Esme's right. She's home safe. No guy has ever been able to figure out how a female's mind works, especially when they're carrying our kids." Charlie wisely changed strategy for his own survival.

"It's like I told Edward. Ya see when a Were prepares for battle they fortify their bodies by eating loads of carbs. You're sorely lacking that here at Castle Cullen, so she's gone hunting for places where there's easy access like Tony's, Jessica and Angela's, Ty and Mir's, the Rez, and now for a mega dose she chose the movie theater. The diet ya got everyone here following like the ten commandments is for Vampire-Human hybrids, not Vampire-Were-Pixie-Fairy cross hybrids like Bells, Edward, Ness, and the triplets. Weres can eat pretty much anything, cuz our bodies have crazy high metabolisms and burn it all into energy super quick." Collin distracted them while Edward carried Bella inside, all the while popping even more sweets into his mouth.

"Kid, slow down with the candy store. What'd ya do buy out the concession stand?" Charlie eyed the tote in Collin's hands in disbelief.

"Or are you trying to eat the evidence of Isabella's latest craving?" Carlisle spied the receipt in the tote, as he took the tote from him. "Metabolism or not that many sweets is not good for you."

"I wasn't gonna eat it all! That's my reward for finding Bells." Collin sulked.

"Two hotdogs, deluxe nachos, giant pretzel, jumbo popcorn with extra butter, and super sized soft drink?" Carlisle narrowed his eyes when he saw the rest. "One of each candy confection in the entire concession stand!" He stalked into the house.

"Yeah, I was hungry!" Collin gave chase.

"Renee cleaned out the cupboards and fridge hours before she had Bells. Bella was born four hours after Renee's water broke. We'll be grandparents again in a few hours." Charlie was all smiles, now that her rebellion finally made sense. "I'll be back in a while. I left Mike in charge of the station. Call me when it's time." He jogged back to his vehicle.

"Four hours is far better than twelve or fourteen." Esme went back inside to mediate.

* * *

Four hours later Bella was nearing the homestretch of bringing baby number one into the world.

"After the burning this is nothing." She gritted her teeth as the urge to push increased, her hand held Edward's in a death grip.

"You're doing beautifully, my treasure. Just continue your breathing for a while longer." Edward crooned in his hypnotic dazzling tone, while mopping her forehead, with a damp washcloth, with his free hand.

"She wants out. The pressure is building…" Bella panted out.

Carlisle was in position to catch his granddaughter. "That's because you're crowning. I can see a full head of raven black hair. Alright, Bella. I need you to push until I tell you to stop."

"It's about time. I've been ready to push for any hour." She sat up with Edward positioned behind her supporting her back and bared down and pushed.

With a soft pop, Rory slid right into her Grandpa's hands, announcing her feeling to the world by letting out a lusty cry with a world class set of lungs.

"Momma…she's gorgeous." Nessie whispered in awe, gazing down at her sister.

Rory's alert curious eyes stared back at her, as Sue and Carlisle prepared to cut the cord.

"She's exquisite, darling." Edward growled hoarsely, eyes filling with tears.

"She's perfect." Bella smiled serenely.

"She's beautiful, sweetie." Sue blinked back happy tears.

"She's in glorious health. Well done, sweetheart. Now who's going to have the honor of cutting the cord?" Carlisle asked hoarsely, also full of elation and tears of joy.

"Ness can have the honor. Edward can do the honors with the boys."

:What an endearing idea, darling. What better way for Ness to feel like she's a part of this special evening and a perfect way to bond with her baby sister.: Edward smiled warmly at his oldest. "Yes, angel face, by all means the honor is yours."

"Here you are, Ness. Just cut right there then you and Sue can get her checked over so that her Momma and Dad can greet her." Carlisle instructed her where to cut the cord.

"There we are, sweet girl. Let's get you all nice and clean." Sue expertly cleaned the newborn who curiously watched her with rich chromatic emerald green-gold eyes.

She kicked her tiny feet while she was weighed and measured for her birth certificate. A healthy five pound eight ounce baby girl, so perfect to the eye that she looked like a porcelain doll.

"She's like a little china doll isn't she? Daddy, she's got your nose and your green-gold eyes. Momma, other than those facial similarities she's a miniature of you." Nessie fidgeted excitedly, eager to hold her.

"Here, baby. Hold your sister for a bit while your parents take a little cat nap until your brothers start the show rolling again." Sue set Rory, now diapered, clothed, and swaddled in a soft pink blanket, in her arms.

"Momma's alright though? Isn't she, Grandpa?" Nessie asked softly.

"She's only sleeping, princess. Storing up her energy for having your brothers." Carlisle got when to check the fetal monitor. "They're taking their time, so it could be in an hour or so."

Rory suckled on Nessie's finger, whimpering softly, but not quite fussing. :I'm hungry, but Momma and Daddy are sleeping. I want to see them, but I can wait.:

"Well, I'll be." Sue heard that loud and clear in her mind.

"She's most certainly able to communicate quite effectively." Carlisle chuckled. "And patient like her Mum."

"Will she drink formula?" Nessie bit down on her lip.

Having heard their daughter's request, Edward and Bella were both wide awake.

"Selfless just like her Momma." He kissed Bella's forehead.

"Vocal just like her Daddy." Bella sat up, grateful when Sue piled pillows behind the two of them. "The boys are gonna be a little while, so I can see to our little angel's request." She stared down at the perfect little miracle that Nessie had set in her arms. And adjusted the sheet around her, so that Rory could enjoy her first meal.

"I'm your mom and this handsome prince is your daddy. Welcome to the world, Aurora Isabella. We promise to love, nurture, and protect you forever." She bent to hiss her cap of downy black curls.

Edward brushed her petal soft cheek with his finger, in awe that he and Bella had created this little miracle. "I will do everything in my power to guide, protect, nurture, and love you for eternity." He kissed her tiny little fingers when she grabbled hold of his finger.

:I know that Daddy. It's what you do all the time and so does Momma. The boys know it too. They're being scare babies because they feel safe inside Momma.: Rory was taking in everything around her while she filled her tummy with mother's milk.

"She's definitely like her Momma." Carlisle smirked, arching a brow at his son. "The boys might need a little encouragement though."

"Yes, it appears so," Edward chuckled, she was such a little wonder. "Your brothers have no say in the matter, but I shall see what I can do about easing their fears."

"Listen, boys. You'll be just as safe out here with us as you are inside me. Your Daddy and I would very much like to meet you both, so when it starts getting weird in there, know that you'll be seeing us very soon." Bella focused on her sons, while gently burping her daughter on her shoulder.

"Well said, dearest. Our sons wish to meet us both, so they're willing to proceed with being born." Edward carefully took Rory from her to cuddle for a little while.

"Told you we were in for it." Nessie rolled her eyes.

"Now, Renesmee. The boys are bound to be just as gifted as their parents and Edward and Bella are more than up to the challenge." Carlisle chided her.

"Every baby is gifted and special, Ness. It's how we guide them that makes them who they will grow to be." Sue readied everything for the boys.

The intercom beside the bed activated and Alice's voice echoed around the room. "We've given you plenty of time to examine, dress, feed, and bond with Aurora. Send Nessie downstairs with her, so we can coo over her while you focus on having the boys."

Bella's contractions started rolling again. "Let's do this." She puffed out, as the contraction continued to build in intensity. Her fingers digging into the headboard, creating gouges with her fingers.

Sue had stepped into the Nursery to get one of the Moses baby baskets to set Rory in. "Nessie sweetie, you can put Rory in here that way you can carry her downstairs and won't wake her."

Edward quickly got his baby girl settled in the bassinette. "No need to keep them all waiting. Rose can see to Collin if he goes into a catatonic state again when he sees her."

"Daddy, be nice. I'll be back in a flash. There's no way I'm missing Caesar and Alexander's births." She called as she was leaving the bedroom.

* * *

"Alexander the Great and Julius Caesar? Why not Zeus and Poseidon while we're at it?" Bella gritted her teeth, the boys were not taking their time.

"They are immortal, darling. Don't fret over Nessie's little analogy. She's just being facetious. "Edward forced a smile, his tone back to hypnotically soothing, his focus on her, not that she was crushing his hand.

"All of those men. Whether they be gods, demigod, or what have you were all great in their own rights. They molded the world we live in today." Carlisle was once again in place to catch his next grandchild.

"Collin's guarding Rory. It's so adorable how he took to her. He met me on the second floor landing. Wolfe's been sitting on him ever since she let out her first cry. Collin went into protective mode major, but he's fine now that he's seen her. Everyone downstairs are all dazzled by Rory. Head over heels besotted with her and all she did was yawn in her sleep." Nessie raced into the bedroom.

"Good. I didn't miss anything. Boy, are they in a hurry to see you. I can see a head. Michael's first then Tony."

"Nessie baby. What did you mean when you compared the boys to those two conquerors?" Bella focused on her daughter's voice and not the discomfort this round of labor was causing her.

"Nothing terrible, Momma. Just that they'll be able to divide and conquer any challenge they face." Nessie bit down on her lip, her Daddy looked like he was in pain. "Daddy, your hand's turning purple and your face is getting flushed…"

"I'll see to setting it back into place, after the boys are born. Bella is my focus. My hand and wrist can wait." He got into position to support her as she readied herself to push again.

"Did I break you, Cullen? Suck it up! It could be worse! I could've shared the joys of labor with you and still can!" She bared her teeth at him, as she brought Michael into the world.

Michael had a healthy set of lungs and no trouble screaming his feelings to everyone in the room.

:I haven't so much as winced, my treasure. And if need be I will gladly endure the birth of Anthony with you. You have only to let me in and I will shoulder this last round of your pain and discomfort: Edward growled softly in her mind.

"He's perfect, my love." He kissed her brow.

"Oh, he's gorgeous like his Daddy." Bella collapsed back against him. "Listen to those lungs."

"He's not happy and has no problem telling us so." Carlisle deftly readied the cord for cutting. "His brother isn't any less patient. Sue can have the honors this round. You stay focused on Bella."

"May I?" Charlie asked hoarsely from the doorway, closing it softly behind him. "Sorry, I'm late. Fender bender on the 101. Rory's beautiful and he's a handsome little guy."

"Like you have to ask. Daddy, of course you can cut the cord. I thought you were pacing downstairs with the rest of the family." Bella smiled weakly. "Meet Michael Jacob, you're ornery grandson. Not a fan of being squeezed and pushed about."

"Hello, Mikey. I'm your Grandpa Charlie." He cut the cord, following Sue over to the changing table where she saw to their grandson's immediate needs.

"He's perfect. Green-gold eyes, red gold curly hair, Momma's nose with Daddy's trademark I'm-put out-with-you-off-with-your-head scowl." Nessie did the honors of diapering and dressing her brother. She blew raspberries on his tummy.

He stopped his howling to give her an odd look. :That tickles. You're Ness. I want Momma and Dada.: He growled regally.

"Like father, so like son." Charlie smirked.

"Rory isn't any different, darling." Sue smiled.

"You'll have to wait until Tony is born. In the meantime let Grandpa Charlie hold you for a bit." Nessie crooned down at him, kissing his foot.

:Fine. Tony first then Momma and Dada. I'm hungry. Where's Rory? She's not here?: Mikey was resigned to wait for his brother's arrival, but full of questions.

"She's downstairs with the family, but not to worry she's fine." Nessie smiled.

"He's very much a Caesar…" Carlisle chuckled.

"I hope you were serious. I'm beat, but ready to bring our final miracle into the world." Bella gasped out. Tony wasn't gonna wait very long. She gladly lowered her shield to share this final round with her Lion.

Edward's eyes widened with wonder, focusing completely on his son and wife. Tony was sorry for causing his Momma any discomfort and eager to meet them all. Bella was exhausted, but he was more than able to compensate for that by shouldering any and all discomfort and feeding her some of his own energy, enough to give her the boost that she needed to give birth to their son.

"Just one last time, my Bella. Let's bring our son into the world then you can rest." Edward squeezed her hand. He'd had enough of a break to reset the bones that she'd cracked and his body was well on the way to mending them.

"One more push, Bella. Then you can greet both of your sons." Carlisle could see that she was exhausted and in pain. He wanted this trial of motherhood finished, so she could finally rest and bond with her sons.

"Nessie raced over and took her mother's hand. Instantly linking with her parents. "I've got you, Momma."

Bella sat up focusing all of her energy on one more push. More than relieved to hear the cry of her son, she fell back against her husband, spent but blissfully happy that all three of her babies were here and healthy. "Thanks, sweetie. I needed that extra boost." She yawned sleepily. "Give me a sec and I'll feed them…"

"MJ's snoozing and Tony's starting to look like he's headed that direction too." Charlie whispered softly, as not to awaken his grandson.

"Son do you want the final honors or did experiencing child birth completely drain you?" Carlisle glanced up at his son.

"Are you alright now, my treasure?" Edward asked softly.

"Hmmm…yeah, I'm glorious. Go cut our son's cord so you can hold him." Bella opened her eyes and smiled sleepily up at him.

"She's fine, Edward. Labor is exhausting once, three times deserves a well earned slumber." Sue reassured her son-in-law.

Edward carefully got out of bed, piling pillows behind his wife to insure her every comfort, before going over to tend to his youngest son. "He's glad it's over." He chuckled when Tony locked sleepy almost hazel eyes at him. Tony's eyes were a blending of both his and Bella's. Rich golden brown with green accents. He cut the cord and saw to his son's needs himself.

:Let's not do that ever again.: Tony yawned hugely.

"That was a once in a lifetime experience. Yes, son, I agree wholeheartedly that being born is hard work." Edward crooned down at him Tony was nearly asleep like his brother.

:Not that it wasn't a rush, because that was a most exhilarating experience. It's just that Momma found it quite the opposite. She comes first over everything. We love Momma. She's everything. Momma needs her rest, so I'm gonna sleep now. MJ and I can have our first meals later when she's rested. We love you too, Dada. You keep us safe…: Tony drifted off to sleep.

"Son, he sure told you." Charlie wasn't the least bit shocked at how gifted the babies were. In fact he found it amusing and couldn't wait to see what other gifts they might have inherited.

"Someone else takes after their mother. Our Tony's quite the character. Reminds me of his father." Carlisle was astounded by his grandchildren's distinct personalities and the strength of their gifts. It would be quite the adventure watching them grow.

"All three of them are little wonders. It'll make tending to their needs so much easier." Sue smiled.

"Take Tony for a minute while I see to your mother's needs." Edward set him in Nessie's arms.

"He's adorable. They both are and I do love a challenge." Nessie nuzzled his petal soft cheek, already entranced by the three of them.

"That you do, precious." Carlisle smiled. Their first little wonder was such a young lady now and so grown up. He hoped that these three wouldn't be in as much as a hurry to grow as their sister had been.

The bedroom door opened. Esme and Alice breezed inside with fresh linens for the bed. Rose had Rory in her arms, while Em and Jazz held back in the hallway.

"Just hold her for a few minutes. We'll have this place Zen in a blink." Alice motioned for Jazz and Emmett to remove the medical equipment and whatever else needed taken downstairs.

In less than five minutes the bedroom was set to rights again and an exhausted Bella and Edward were tucked in for the evening. Nessie, Charlie, Sue, and the guys all headed back downstairs.

Esme cuddled Tony in her arms. "Bella and Edward need to recharge, so I've bottles prepared for them for when they wake up."

"It's like looking at miniature Edward's." Alice had MJ.

"And a miniature Bella." Rose kissed Rory's forehead.

"Wait until they awaken. They have no difficulty voicing their needs and feelings." Carlisle was treating Edward's wrist and hand not that he noticed the man as zonked out as Bella. "Aurora already had her first feeding. It will be the boys who will be ravenous."

"Nessie and Jake are joyously spreading the news of their births. Jake says Billy lit the bonfires and beat the drums in celebration of the newest members of their tribe. I imagine they're celebrating in Avalon as well." Esme smiled serenely, as she left the new parents to their slumber.

"Our entire family will be joining us for dinner tomorrow to celebrate the births and give thanks for such a glorious year of joyful rebirth." Alice and Rose followed her out of the bedroom.

"And more new additions in the coming year." Carlisle quietly closed the door behind them.

* * *

Chapter

Sixty-four

Nessie's enigma


	64. Nessie's enigma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah the joys of tween antics. Let's just say that Nessie's darker side is out and leave it at that…
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Edward glowered at the instructions that he had spread out on the living room floor. Nessie's special order mountain bike had arrived in a box of unassembled parts. His lack of sleep, do to the needs of his newborns, was causing his brain to short-circuit. Something as trivial as assembling a bike was taking him an eternity to finish. "Why, in all that's Holy, can't I assemble this monstrosity!"

"You're brain dead, big brother. We both are, because we've got baby duty extreme while Bells handles the feeding duties." Jake rolled his eyes, he was just as perplexed as Edward was and he could build an engine in his sleep.

"I take care of my babies, Jacob. I'm not uber paranoid that they'll go poof from their cribs if we leave them be for a few hours to sleep. This place is a fortress. We've got patrols 24-7, because my lion thinks it's a necessary precaution. All because Nessie went a little crazy announcing their births to everyone in Carlisle's address book. Marcus being one of those individuals made him go off the deep end." Bella burped Tony on her shoulder.

"One can never be too careful with the security of ones family." Edward's jaw locked with temper at her zinger.

"Careful! Collin curls up in the middle of the nursery at night because you can't relax and enjoy our children! No! You have to keep thinking worse case scenarios that aren't going to happen! Alice and I would see before anything happens! It's clear well into Spring! Yes, they're newborns. Yes, Marcus sent us some high-end heirloom Renaissance quality baby gifts and Ness a sparkly bracelet as a belated birthday gift, but he's free and able to live in peace now. No longer one of the Volturi, even blessed with Grandfather's cure. Unlike his brothers and their followers who are fleeing for cover from their mortal enemies who want serious payback."

Edward silently stared at her.

"You need to get over this insanity that they're breakable too. Just because they're not growing like Nessie did doesn't mean squat. They are as durable as the rest of us. Leaving them alone for a short while won't cause unspeakable trauma. We have the baby monitors and the nursery cam so that we can catch a nap, relax, fix a meal, or spend time with our daughter and our family." To prove her point, because Tony was wide awake, she playfully tossed him up into the air, catching her vibrantly happy baby in her arms, only to repeat the process a half dozen times with him squealing peels of musical delight.

:Again! Momma! Again!: Tony giggled, happily kicking his tiny feet.

"Isabella. You've more than proven your point." Edward growled, not happy that she was tossing their three and a half week old up into the air like a football.

"Dude, chillax. He's fine. Baby's love stuff like that." Jake glanced up from the now half assembled bike.

"Of course he's fine! I would never do anything to harm any of my kids!" Bella bristled at the two of them, eyes shooting daggers. "They need time with us, besides seeing to their immediate needs. Fresh air. Walks. Drives in the tank would work wonders when the boys are night owls. Camping out in the nursery only makes them think there's something wrong. They can, especially, Rory, feel your tension. You've got poor Collin suffering from acute insomnia and he's barely fourteen!"

MJ was awake and fussing in the nursery.

"Catch. Jake's got that handled. Hold Tony while I see to MJ." She gently tossed Tony at his father and then stalked off to see to her other son.

Edward easily caught his son. "I'm flying blind with no set guidelines to abide by and it has caused me to behave and act irrationally. The bejeweled baby rattles and toy blocks, even though they were gifts from Marcus rattled me."

He laid down on the couch, holding his giggling, squealing, son up above his head. "He does seem to find this enjoyable…"

:We're durable like Daddy, Momma, and Nessie. We like to play. I like going fast too.: Tony answered before Jake could. :More! Daddy, I like!:

"Yeah, Edward, he does. It's not like the three of them are normal human, fragile as glass, babies. They need more interaction because of them being baby geniuses and all that." Jake had the wheels on and was focusing on the bike chain now.

"Go fast? What do you think he meant by that?" Edward bounced him on his knees.

:Vroom. Vroom.: Tony laughed. He was loving this new side of his father. :You sleep. We awake. Go for Vroom, Vroom. Go fast to see other Grandma and Grandpa by big waves.:

"Like anything can happen driving that LX 570 tank that you had made for her." Jake snorted, rolling his eyes.

"She's been so fed up with my actions as of late that she flees to Charlie's with our infants?" Edward's eyes looked pained.

"Yeah, pretty much. She has one-on-one time with them there, because you hardly let her lift a finger to tend to them other than her feeding or holding them. Cuz you can't do that part for her too."

"I'm trying to be a good husband…"

"I know that we all do, but she wants to be able to tend to them right beside you. Ya know like a team." Jake tried to get him to see her side of things. "This is 2007, not 1918. Women like to go hands on with their kids, not have others do it all for them."

"It does seem like I'm clinging to what I know or remember. I want so much not to be like Senior that it's blinding me to Bella and our children's needs." Sighing heavily, he cuddled his son against his shoulder.

"You're new at this. Give it time." Jake stood beside the fully assembled bike. "What's next?"

"She's getting the extreme sports extravaganza. Snowboard, skies. Skateboard. Surfboard...to name a few. Plus all the safety equipment required for those activities. At least that's from Venus and the male half of our family." Edward kept his voice low, Tony was asleep.

"What? No dirt bike? Sail board?" Jake rolled the bike to the side. "I'm gonna have to go shopping for…"

"You're grown now, so there's no harm in spoiling anything. Besides, you have to be able to keep pace with her as well…" He smirked. Jake's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"No joke?"

"No joke. Come Christmas morning, you'll find you've hit the mother load." Edward chuckled when Jake did a back flip.

"Not just me though, right?" Jake thought of his other brothers and frowned.

"Don't you worry, son. I promise you that a Happy Christmas will be had by all of our family and friends. Then on Boxing Day we will give back to those in need." He reassured him.

"That's a Canadian and British holiday right?"

"Yes, it's a day this country is sorely lacking. Here Christmas is one day and then it's a mad rush to go out and trade in what you didn't want for something that you do. That or you take the cash and gift cards you reaped from friends and family and buy till the cash runs dry. In Canada, England, and other countries they give back to the community food, clothing, and other necessities to those less fortunate who have nothing. Though, like any commercial capitalistic country they do reward themselves by hitting the shops for end of the year deals. Not unlike Black Friday here in the states. They are humans after all, it's in their nature to reward themselves for donating to a worthy cause."

Tony yawned in his sleep, revealing a few teeth beginning to bud. Stretching his tiny body like a content cub before curling back against his father's shoulder.

"Ness's idea." Jake smirked, as he put the tools away.

"What exactly is Nessie's idea?" Edward arched a curious brow.

"It's a theory more than anything." Jake shrugged, wishing he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Enlighten me." Edward growled.

"She's trying to think of ways to kick-start the triplets into sprouting like she did…"

"By doing what exactly?"

"Nothing big, just stretching out like Tony just did when they sleep or every once in a while during the day…"

"So she's feeling jealous because they aren't in a hurry that she was to leap over milestones is that it?" Edward hadn't even fathomed that Ness would be jealous of the triplets. She was too much like her mother.

"Well, yeah, maybe a little bit. Mostly it's hearing what everyone is thinking and saying behind her back about her being adopted and all that. How you and Bells would be into raising the triplets more than her, because they were your kids by blood. The school even has her seeing the school guidance counselor about it because they think she's over compensating…"

"Over compensating? Guidance counselor? And I'm hearing about this now? Bella and I should have been informed about anything that is happening with our Daughter! They believe she's so active in school activities and extracurriculars because she's not happy about being a big sister three times over and that we've ignored her to focus on our biological offspring? Of all the…I can solve that right this instant…She can start class with Aiden beginning in the New Year. I will not have her subjected to such nonsense…"

"I promised her that I wouldn't say anything…"

"Jake, I can't let this continue. It isn't a healthy environment for her to be in. She's ours every bit as much as the triplets are. Those teachers are watching too much Oprah or Dr. Phil."

"It's not only the teachers who think along those lines. Luce, Lace, Matt, and Gabe keep it to themselves, but she can still pick up on it. Luce and Lace not so much, cuz they're in the loop. Matt and Gabe are kinda dazzled by her for the most part, but still think she's missing her parents while watching you with the triplets." Jake tried to do some damage control, Ness was gonna kill him for blabbing as it was.

"I can see why the boys would think that and it must be terribly frustrating for Ness not to be able to tell them the truth, at least not yet anyway."

"Yeah, the signs are all there. It's just a matter of when and what they shift into. Twy's their cousin, she's an Osprey. We may be looking at an eagle or it could be a bear this time round."

"They're both extremely even tempered boys. Your cousins, Lacey in particular feels that young Matthew has eyes for Renesmee, while Gabriel is sweet on Lucille and sees Ness as only a best friend." Edward watched to see what Jake's take was on this.

"Nah, he knows she's mine. Lace and Luce spilled all about Imprinting the day before Halloween. Though, I can't blame the kid. Nessie's one of a kind. Ness didn't deny it when Matt asked if what Lace was saying was true, only told him I was hers rather than her being mine. It made it easier on him while he was playing Romeo to her Juliet for their play last month." Jake was assembling a set of special order baby swings that he'd spied in the corner.

"So very much like her mother every day…" Edward sighed.

"Nah, it's equal. Believe me. She's got both of your different personality quirks in spades. She wants the triplets to grow in spurts, so she doesn't feel so much like a freak of nature. Not because she's worried about something clogging the works. Plus, all three of them have surpassed her in the mental abilities area and she's miffed about it. It's why she volunteers so much. She hates feeling that way, but it is what it is, so she keeps herself busy just enough so the interaction with her sibs is minimal." He set the first swing to the side.

"If she thinks she's doing penance then why on earth is she allowing herself the pleasure of attending the Middle School's Winter Dance with her Aunt and friends tonight?" Her attitude downstairs was making complete sense now. Why she hadn't been all for getting dolled up like the other girls had been.

"The boys have 'mono' which totally bummed the girls out to rocky road levels. Then the principle went mental after catching a few kids making out under the bleachers, declaring that there be no couples at the dance. Making the girls going minus the boys not so much of a social disaster. Plus, he invited the kids from the Rez. Giving Brady, Collin, and Lori an in at the dance too. Brady and Collin chose to hang with Matt and Gabe instead, leaving the girls free to enjoy the dance together."

"I see, that explains the reason why Em, Jazz, Alice, and Rose all volunteered to chaperone tonight. It's a wonder that Renesmee even speaks to me. I've been completely oblivious to her needs …" Edward's voice caught in his throat.

Ness was quietly standing in the archway all dolled up to the nines for the dance.

"You look stunning, princess. Would you like me to accompany you to your first formal?" He asked hoarsely.

Jake was stunned speechless. She looked like a million bucks. Like the young lady she was becoming, very much the princess. Alice had piled her hair up on to her head in a crown of red-gold ringlets, pinned with jeweled hair pins. She wore a bedazzled mini dress the color of cotton candy, lacy tights, and a pair of matching training Jimmy Choo slings on her feet. "Wow…Renesmee…you look beautiful…"

"I look like a Barbie Doll. I wanted simple, not to be a model for a Bratz commercial." Nessie wrinkled her nose, blushing because Jake was staring open mouthed at her like the wolf in a cheesy cartoon. "This skirt twirls so much I have to wear spanx underneath it."

"Spanx?" Edward's brow furrowed. "You are much too young for nor do you need…"

"Chill, Daddy. Think of them as high-end bike shorts. I wear them under my mini-skirts all the time. I feel properly dressed with them on. Dresses like this one demand certain precautions." She glided into the room. "So the baby stuff finally arrived just in time for Christmas."

"With a few days to spare. Sully enjoyed the challenge. Don't move. I'll be back in a minute." Edward got up to take Tony back to the nursery.

"Daddy. I'm fine. You're worrying over nothing, focus on the babies." Nessie shot Jake a dirty look for caving and telling her father everything.

"Renesmee. You are most certainly not fine, now stay put." He waited until she sat down on an ottoman, before continuing to the nursery.

* * *

"Thanks a lot, Jacob." Nessie growled, glaring at the fire in the fireplace, folding her arms across her chest.

"Tony stretched out like you showed him while he was holding him. It was cute. My mind's mush these days from baby duty, so I told him about your theory…it kinda spiraled down hill from there." Jake was finished with the second swing. "You aren't handling this, Ness. He had to be clued in."

"Momma's more than enough. She can see all sides. Daddy will brood about it. It'll be I've failed as a parent all over again…" She twirled a ringlet around her finger, as was her habit to play with her hair when she was upset about something.

Jake focused solely on the third swing, trying not to let the fact that his Sprite had graduated to wearing Tween party dresses that accented her curves.

*Curves? Hell, she looked sixteen. Alice had put make-up on her too. The boys her age were gonna ask her to dance. See her in that.* It got his hackles up and his protective instincts on overdrive.

He put the final swing together in record time. "Change of plans…I'm going to…"

"You are most certainly not going to chaperone with my Aunts and Uncles. The principle would toss you out for crashing a Middle school dance. What in heavens name has come over you, Jacob?" Nessie narrowed her eyes at him in exasperation.

"You've got…and that dress shows them off…Well, it accents them anyway!" Jake paced in front of the fireplace, muttering half sentences.

"I've hardly anything to accent and what little there is has been showcased because of this dress's construction! I'm not showing off anything! It's a semi-formal dance! If I'm getting curves as you so incoherently snarled it. That's because I'm not a child and you can't stop me from growing up anymore than Daddy can!" She stalked off to see what was keeping her father, not before turning on her heel to snarl one last zinger at him.

"You shot up like a beanstalk! Grew big strong muscles and have to shave! I shoot up like a beanstalk! Grow breasts, wear bras, and endure monthly hell! You got the better end of the deal! Mom's right! Men can be complete babies over nothing!" She left him to mull over her words.

Jake threw himself face down on the sectional snarling expletives, in his native tongue, into the pillows.

* * *

Bella sat in a rocker feeding Rory her evening meal while Edward put MJ down in his crib for the night.

"She feels like you did about being a vampire and having to play a role to keep the family safe. She's also like you with the whole rules thing. Hybrids are supposed to grow like she did and have full sets of teeth. None of the five newest family members are following the order of things and she's a little OCD about it. Add that the triplets were blessed with strong gifts of the mind and it's a mess."

"She looks beautiful like her mother. Also like her mother, she's not happy with Alice's choice in formal attire. I believe she compared herself to Barbie or a model for a Bratz commercial. Jake's in shock. I had fair warning leading up to the big reveal, so it didn't stun me like it did Jacob." Edward turned on the mobile above MJ's crib. The way he saw it, having ignored Ness for a month gave him no say in the matter, so his tone was solemn.

:Daddy's feeling bad, because he's been focusing on us while big sister has been in crisis over why we aren't growing as rapidly as she believes we should. Everyone seems to be in the mindset that she's depressed about all the attention being given to us, causing her to have mixed feelings. Our being able to communicate like this when she couldn't at our age has her frustrated too. She loves us, no question. But our differences make her feel like a bit of an anomaly, even though she's not one of a kind. Uncle Nahuel, Aunt Dora, Aunt Sel, and their sister are also just as special as she is. Though not nearly as special, because they didn't get to have Momma and Daddy for parents or a family as wonderful as ours, making us the luckiest kids in the world.: Rory gave her thoughts on the matter, which was new, unlike her brothers she usually was a very happy content little girl and not nearly chatter boxes like them.

Bella locked eyes with Edward, watching his reaction to their child's spot on analysis of the situation at hand. She'd seen such intelligence in her daughter's eyes, watched her observing everyone and thing around her, and had been waiting for Rory to finally speak her mind like her brothers often did on a daily basis.

"Thank you, baby girl, for that heartfelt insight on what's been going on with your father and older sister. Most of which I've been aware of, as Nessie confided her feelings to me. Your father is also very much like Renesmee in that he likes to have ground rules to follow. You see when he doesn't he falls back on what he knows from when he was human a very long time ago. There is that and he doesn't want to be anything like his birth father, who had him raised by nannies since birth while his mother saw him only during scheduled times like for feedings. Then when schedule allowed, as Senior's social status kept her busy with endless events to attend and plan. She would secretly steal precious moments with him when Senior was away on business. She would give the governess the day off, allowing her precious time with her son. Showing him compassion and love." Bella said in softly, as she rocked her daughter while Edward listen with such love and devotion for her shining in his eyes.

"Then after what seemed like an eternity Daddy found his true match. A girl as beautiful, selfless, and loving as my mother was. With a temper and oh such determination to add to that lovely mix. It took two years or thereabouts, but I finally made her my bride. She then blessed me with yet another miracle, a beautiful baby girl. A one of a kind wonderful gift whom I have loved and been amazed by since her birth. No matter the uphill battle to keep her and everyone we love safe, I have never once regretted one single moment of her life. She's ours. It matters not that the humans are prattling on about the story we had to spin to keep our secret safe. Renesmee Carlie is our first born baby girl and as much as my heart bled to see her dolled up to the nines for her first semi-formal dance. I'm also the proudest father in the world, because that beautiful young woman she's blossoming into is my daughter whom I love with all my heart…" He found himself hugged fiercely by Nessie, who was spoiling her make-up with tears.

"I love you so much, Daddy!"

Bella blinked back tears of her own. That was so heartfelt that she'd fallen in love with him all over again. "See, Rory, when you finally speak your mind, the words, how you says them, can often solve or fix the most complex of situations." She kissed the top of her downy curls.

:The sparkly silvery toys sent to us by Grandada's friend made Daddy and the others worried about things that we don't quite understand. Collin does, but he's quiet about it. We just want Daddy to relax. We won't break, not like a normal baby. Simply because we aren't like them in the least. It's puzzling why we grew so much in Momma, but now seem to be taking our time. The boys and I try and stretch ourselves like Nessie asked us too, but it's not having any visible effect. We're sorry if that's causing her to not wish to be around us, but there's nothing we can do to appease her wishes. Anymore than we can ease Daddy's fears that someone will take us or that if he tries to play with us like Momma does, we'll break.: Rory munched on a strand of her mother's hair, all the while continuing to voice her say in the matter.

:Daddy's got a huge protective streak, baby sis. You'll get used to it. There's that and sans eyes and nose, you're the spitting image of Momma. It stirs up how fragile she was as a human in his mind. You three are also still very much infants, again he thinks of you as if he's a bull in a china shop. Never mind that Uncle Em tosses you up in the air and catches you like his favorite football or during diaper emergencies tucks you under his arm. Clearly showing that the three of you are like all of us, and far from being as breakable as an ordinary human baby would be. A fact that Momma demonstrated quite effectively out in the living room not too long ago. He was testing the waters with Tony and it went well, so hopefully that also has passed.: Nessie chose private conversation over talking aloud, as not to hurt their Daddy's feelings.

It was bad enough that Jake had gone catatonic. He'd called her beautiful, which had been lovely. He'd even used her first name. He'd never looked at her that way before, like her Daddy often gazed at her mother. That alone had made her blush. She'd set that scene aside to analyze later in minute detail. Maybe even sketch his face or do a portrait.

Then her father ruined the moment being a Dad by calling her on things she didn't wanna get into with him, at least not before having to put on a performance of Oscar worthy proportions at the dance tonight. Jake's slip had given her an excuse to clear her mind then he'd also called her on the same thing her Dad had.

Then her response had triggered the primal big brother, more like mine side of Jacob. He'd gone mental over her appearance, when minutes before she'd left him speechless, complimenting on her beauty. Then he'd gone off about shadowing her like he didn't trust her and going off like a crazy person all because she was developing breasts. If seeing her all done up at thirteen caused him to have a conniption, she wasn't entirely certain if she wanted to see his reaction when she'd fully blossomed a few years from now. He'd be worse than her Daddy. She'd have to brainstorm all the possible outcomes to devise a means of countermeasure for when he went off his rocker again.

"I'll try to work through it, baby sister. It's a teenage hormonal thing that muddles or addles the brain. I love you three very much. The three of you also have the Were gene, so it had me thinking of Missy, Lady, and Rad. How when they stretched they grew a little bit each time…"

Bella took what she was saying in stride. "That's a fascinating theory, baby. One problem though, the gene doesn't trigger until the pre-teen to teenage years. It's a good exercise for them though, so you get points for effort."

"Sweetheart, you grew like you did out of a built in instinct to thrive and survive. Bella was the first to survive, but only because I turned her. In any other situation the mother dies, leaving the infant to survive on its own. Growing at an accelerated pace was and is a natural mechanism of your body's chemistry. It's slowed down because perhaps your brain has lessened the signal for the accelerated growth. Only extremely stressful situations trigger them or the desire to fit in is a factor as well. In survival blending in is key." Edward hugged her fiercely.

"Momma was just like you are this time around, so that changed everything. She was forever and human, the birth and surviving it was a given, so the that chemical reaction was never a factor during their entrance into the world. The urge to claw and bite their way out was suppressed and along with it the rest." Ness summed up her take on it. "If that's truly the case then Uncle Alex's plan for if the babies grew like I did won't be necessary. Somehow I don't think they won't start having growth spurts, but it won't be as extreme as mine have been at times."

"Alec and Sabine have a plan?" Bella arched a brow at Edward.

"Being at the CDC they have the resources and means to fabricate rare childhood diseases. Say for example one involving rapid and sudden growth or ageing where in six to ten years the patient goes from infant to adult. After which the disease goes dormant leaving the one inflicted in a state of youth for the remainder of their lives. A pleasant side effect is that anyone with this non-fatal, non-contagious, aliment lives for an unseemly amount of time. Natures answer to the fountain of youth, so rare that it is next to impossible for anyone in the medical field to document it." Edward explained what they'd devised.

"And we're giving what to them for Christmas, because that is pure genius at work and the prime way of manipulating the system so that it works in our favor. A childhood uber rare non-contagious disease with a life of six to ten years that's so perfect." Bella was one hundred percent on board with this brilliant plan.

"They're fond of a certain famous American artist, so I commissioned him to do a painting of their plantation in Atlanta while they were off in the jungles of the Amazon searching for a cure for an aliment that was anything but the contagion they believed it to be." He changed the subject back to Ness and why her temper was up. All the signs were there. Hot flushed cheeks, bright shining tear filled eyes, and she was toying repeatedly with loose strands of her hair.

"Now tell us just how badly did Jacob step in it and if you would like for me to give him a good thrashing for upsetting you?"

"Leave it be, Daddy. Jacob's sleep deprived so he gets amnesty for his erratic behavior upon seeing me decked out like a neon beacon of pink and lace. His main complaint wasn't at all that this is ridiculously skate-dress short, but that it accents my developing curves, too put it bluntly breasts." She paced the nursery floor, her hands and arms making aggravated gestures, as she vented her frustrations.

"I don't have anything to shout about, so he's being a complete Moron. He's incensed because I can't stop time and he's been too blind to see that I'm not a little kid anymore. Far from it. Now, feelings be damned. The pictures have been snapped, so the dress has been immortalized for the family album. I'm not comfortable being dressed up like a tween fashion shoot for Seventeen Magazine! This is just not me! I tolerated it when I was younger because I had no choice in the matter, but I will be damned if I'm going to wear something I'm not comfortable in to a dance I have no desire to attend. I'm only doing this because my friends and Aunt have their hearts set on going and I put my friends needs over my own because it is the right thing to do! They won't go unless I do, so I'm stuck!" She snarled in frustration.

"Resigned to enduring an evening of my classmates and teachers staring at Little Orphan Nessie trying to bury her pathetic feelings of sorrow, loss, and jealously over the babies…" Tears burned in her eyes, her breath hitched, and she fisted her hands at her sides.

"And I'm not, but no one listens and it's so bloody frustrating sometimes that I want to scream at them I'm a hybrid Vampire you pathetic human nothings! I'd take great pleasure in ripping your heads off! It appalls me that I have to sit on my hands or grab onto the chair, so I won't follow through and do just that to Ms. Guist our Guidance Counselor, whom I've seen three times a week for the past three weeks! What's worse is that Matthew Isaac and Gabriel Joshua both think I'm burying myself with activities and volunteer work because it hurts to see you with the babies! Because it gets me thinking of my non-existent deceased parents and what could have been!" She brushed away tears with the back of her hand took a deep breath and continued on.

"These are just some of the migraines that I deal with on a daily basis. Worst of all is that everyone is so loud that I can't shut them out. It's not just a handful of people either, try nearly everyone who isn't privy to the truth!" She sobbed out against her father's chest when he caught her in mid turn, scooped her up into his arms, and carried her over to the daybed.

"Shh…baby. Daddy will make it all better. You'll not have to endure going back after the New Year." He crooned against her hair, rocking her like he had when she was little and needed soothing.

"Aiden can teach you just as well as those busybodies at your school. Sweetie, you should have told me it was becoming unbearable for you to the point of wishing to follow through where you father hadn't. It's a wonderment that with your emotions off the scales that you've been able to rein in your feline side." Bella felt like going Newborn on the Guidance Counselor, Principle, Vice Principle, and whoever else was behind her baby having to sit through sessions without their consent. Tyler's and Brady's mothers emails made sense now about Ness starting sessions with them afterschool to work through her emotional barriers.

"Uncle Aiden and I have a decompression session for an hour every day afterschool, so I'm already under his guidance and if that isn't enough Uncle Donnie sits in on them as well. Quitting would make everyone think the worst and escalate the gossiping to a feeding frenzy. Poor little Nessie is so distraught with emotional baggage that she needs home schooled. I'll go see Aunt Maddie like Ms. Guist and the Principle wish me too. It's pathetic that a girl can't have dark moods. Change her clothing and appearance…without causing them all to think that I'm a threat to my classmates." Nessie grumbled.

Edward was getting quite an eye-opener. Her guard was down and she was trying to show him her side using her unique means of communicating. It was no wonder the school was concerned. She changed her appearance as soon as she got to school. From perfect little princess to Princess of the Damned.

Each day the costumes, as they were hardly what he thought of as proper attire for school, became darker in theme until the result was a girl with such attitude that who would dare even volunteer to send her to the guidance counselor. Black was her preference with skulls and Goth style themed tops, distressed jeans with slices in them and either Converse or Tom Hardy themed foot attire and accessories to match. The only missing element was Goth make-up which in one attempt had gotten her lectured to by the Vice Principle and sent to the office where she'd had her first session with Ms. Guist.

"By all that's Holy, it's no wonder they became concerned. Dealing with Dark Renesmee on a daily basis would cause uneasiness among your instructors, administrators, and peers. You've obviously been abusing your allowance privileges by procuring a secret second Child of the Damned wardrobe to visually convey your mood to anyone on campus." Edward situated her in his arms so that she was looking at him and he could read her reaction to his take on the situation on her face.

"The passage of the new uniforms for all students in the middle school makes perfect sense now, particularly the part about no Gothic themed clothing allowed at the start of the new year. You have them all fearing that the students who look up to you will start following your lead." He tilted her chin up with his finger when she rolled her eyes.

"You aren't dialing in your inhuman side at all around them and that cannot continue, Renesmee Carlie. You've had your rebellion. We'll talk to your Principle and Guidance Counselor. You and your mother can go shopping for clothes that you feel more yourself in, but there will be no more Goth or scaring the clueless humans, as of this very moment consider Dark Nessie leashed."

"It's not Goth, Daddy. It's Aunt V's clothing line. Those are her latest designs Luce, Lace, and I all got a set for free. I wasn't acting out, not at first, until their thoughts and concerns had me gnashing my teeth in frustration. My change had to be the result of the triplets. It was a cry for help. They were being foolish and I didn't wish to bother you both with their nonsense, so I took it upon myself to forge your signatures on the letter sent home by Ms. Guist and Principle Gray…" She thought all was fine and began to explain her brilliant strategy.

Her parents were less than pleased. Incensed was the word.

"You will attend this dance. There will be no Dark Nessie, because you will be on your best behavior. You're grounded for the duration of Christmas break…" Bella, having heard and seen more than enough, finally spoke her mind on the matter.

"Mom!" Nessie cried in protest.

"Quit while you're ahead, Renesmee. Forging our signatures and trying to play on our emotions and sleep depravation is bad enough. Lying about Venus being your only supplier of Goth wear, though Ed Hardy is graphically visual as you chose the hearts and skulls or the darker designs at least you were wearing bright colors. Venus's line might have been next, but this last week Dark Ness is straight from a high-end Goth store. I'm curious, Ness. Didn't they rush order your veneer fangs or were you not stooping to that level.? You haven't hunted either have you? Making you even more crabby because there needs to be a balance." Bella censured her all the while getting Rory settled in her crib for the night.

"You don't wish to go to the dance, well, fine wish granted. I need to hunt as well. We'll camp out tonight, just the three of us and start our hunt at first light. Make no mistake, young lady, you are still grounded. Our little camping excursion is a necessity not a reprieve." Edward felt all the reaction throughout the house and it was enough to give them a splitting migraine. The boys hadn't even stirred and Rory was sound asleep as well.

* * *

"Jesus, Ness. When you act out you pull out all the stops." Jake had a large steamer truck in his arms. "The Ed Hardy and V's stuff is fine, but the rest has gotta go. Veneer fangs? Seriously, Renesmee…" He twirled them on his finger.

"Harmless fun. I was only giving them what they were thinking about in their limited minds. I never missed any of my activities nor did I blow off any assignments or skip class. Only my appearance changed." Ness sulked, she'd at least expected him to see her side of things.

"Ness, your eyes are midnight dark and you were not even trying to act normal. Your vampire side was in the forefront and your silent demeanor only enhanced the predator prey effect three fold. It's well known that to humans silence is deadly, for it is the quiet ones who snap." Edward took her over to the steamer trunk that Jake had open on the floor.

Goth themed clothing depicting dark scenes on the front of T-shirts, a jacket, and other items. All nothing like what his daughter usually preferred. She thought them as gaudy and disgusting. Yet now she'd been wearing them with skinny jeans that looked like they'd been ravaged by razor blades and tights that looked sliced up as well. It was all black, very dark, and it disgusted him that she'd had to resort to theatrics of this caliber as a means of expressing herself and the turmoil going on in her mind of having to live a necessary lie.

"Do you need us to move? Is that what this is? We've set down roots here, but if you need us to move…" He locked eyes with her. His tone grave as he crushed the fangs in his fist until they were nothing but sparkly dust which he then tossed in disgust into the wastebasket.

"No! I love it here! This is my home! I'll go see whomever you want. Spin it as being raised like you were. Never seeing my parents. Being raised by governesses. The accident happened while I was being dropped off at a boarding school. I can't morn or love people who I barely even knew. Having you both in my life was my first real taste of family. Being loved. You're the best thing that ever happened to me and are my only parents. I love my siblings and my family. I was acting out because no one was listening to me and treating me like a child when I'm intellectually superior to anyone in that school system. It's because of me that several clubs and teams are State finalists, putting Forks Middle School on the map for the first time ever." Nessie went from sulking to emergency damage control. Her Dad was serious. He wouldn't hesitate moving them if he thought it was in her best interest.

Her father was still undecided so she kept on trying to set things right.

"I love Aunt Alice to pieces, but can't I choose what I wear? I mean, within reason of course. I want to go shopping with her and mom, maybe meet somewhere in the middle?"

:Nice save, Ness. We were all headed for Victoria. Some place called Squamish. They've got another place there.: Jake closed the lid. "I'll go get the gear. Don't be surprised if it's not just us. The baby monitor is on and one receiver is missing. Meaning Bells left it downstairs. They all got the earful that you did."

"At least I won't have to repeat myself…" Ness groaned, slouching down into a rocker so she could bury her brightly flushed face in her hands.

"They'll have visuals too. I'm the lead story on our school's On-line troubled teens blog. They have webpods of all my various outfits as they progressed up until the day before last when I finally snarled at them to beat it, making sure to flash my teeth to get my point across. I was severely ticked off that they were doing a expose on me, so there could have been a little Tigress in my eyes as well…" She looked up at them eyes full of guilt, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Well, that and I slammed my locker shut so firmly that I warped the door. The plus side, I'm by Lace, Luce, Matt, and Gabe now and those TMZ wannabes will never stalk me again. I paid for the locker on the spot with the roll of cash Aunt Alice had tucked in my…"

Edward cut her off, he'd heard more than enough. "Alice believes in freedom of expression, so your rebellion would have intrigued her. It's clear that she'd seen quite a bit or was worried about you enough to foresee the fate of your locker…" He flashed into the Master bedroom to retrieve his laptop and was back a split second later.

"Daddy, that's not necessary…."

Bella and Edward were sitting on the Daybed with Jake looking over her shoulder. "You're on Youtube!"

"When good girls go bad?"

"Cry of Silence?"

"They never say who I am. Just use my initials in their monologue. I hadn't a clue about any of it until Lace and Luce showed me the site two days ago. I wasted no time putting a stop to their fun. That last pod has me threatening legal action against their family if they don't pull the content with me on it from the sites." Nessie snarled darkly.

"Not to worry, Renesmee." Edward clicked on another clip. "I'll have Charlie pay a visit to their home and inform their parents that we're considering suing them for slander, defamation of character, and failure to inform our daughter that she was being digitally captured and posted online without her consent or knowledge."

"If it's a school podcast with teacher supervision then they're in hot water as well for allowing this tabloid trash to continue. That's all this podcast is and it will be put a stop to or we'll sue the school system. Jazz can download the site's contents on a flash drive and then delete it from existence." Bella growled, eyes fierce.

"Welcome to the dark side of the digital age. Where there's a budding Oprah or two lurking around every corner." Jake snarled.

"I gave them ample warning to take it all down. On their heads be it for blowing it off as a frivolous threat." Nessie got up to pace.

"Daddy, can't I make an appearance at the dance first? Those two busybodies are going to be there. Aunt Rose can draw up some legal documents enough to show them that I meant what I said. She can even have a chat with Principle Gray and Ms Guist about the paper on Stereotyping that I'm doing for my college child behavioral Psychology class. I was fine the entire time, just acting out a role to gather the data that I needed, only it backfired on me when my experiment was showcased for all to see online."

"This changes nothing. You're still grounded. You have one hour then I'll come collect you. Afterwards we'll head out on our camping trip. I'll have Jake set up camp ahead of us." Edward closed the laptop. He had to struggle to keep up a stern demeanor for her plan was brilliant. He took pride in knowing that she could rebound from her disastrous mistake and spin it into something positive.

"Maggie and Jacen are in Portland. She had a craving for donuts and they stopped at a bakery which specializes in the bizarre. They'll be getting in around midnight. Meaning yummy treats for us in the morning." Bella put her arms around her daughter's shoulders. "Come along, Renesmee. Time to wash off the face paint and then go down to face the family. And would one of you please put the darkest of her project into storage down in the basement. The other half can remain in the trunk, she can use them as after school clothes."

The two of them skirted the trunk and it was just the two men frowning down at it.

"I've got camp to go set up. Have fun figuring out what's crazy dark and what's not." Jake wisely fled the scene.

"Lovely…." Edward growled as he locked up the trunk.

* * *

Chapter

Sixty-five

It's not over yet


	65. It's not over yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Alice appeared out of nowhere. "I've got this."

"No you do not. I'll carry it down to your room where you may sort to your heart's content." Edward gladly delegated the task of sorting through his daughter's Princess of the Damned wardrobe.

"I'm as fit as a fiddle." She wrinkled her pert little nose at him. "But if you insist. I wish for you to take it down to the living room. Curious minds wish to see our Sprite's darker fashion sense. Eli called. The boys are restless the house feels like a cage to them. I suggested that they join you on your short camping excursion. The twins need large open spaces to fledge their wings…."

She gave him an all knowing smirk when he rolled his eyes heavenward and swore under his breath. "Eagles are just as welcome as wolves, tigers, lions, and bears."

"I need to focus of Renesmee. She's priority. I've neglected her for far too long as it is. Dealing with two new Weres…."

"Also Nessie's best mates. Not to worry, you'll have plenty of father/daughter hunting time. Logan, Jake, Collin, and Brady can orientate Matt and Gabe with or without your assistance." She cut him off, lecturing him all the way into the living room.

Edward was on slow boil as it was and wasn't in the mood for her to prattle on endlessly like she was prone to do, but Alice continued to press her luck.

"You're new at this. There's no shame in admitting that you're finding it difficult juggling the responsibilities of fatherhood as well as being a loving husband. You can't be perfect at everything. Parenting and marriage are both learn as you go. Not something you can control…"

"Enough!" His temper snapped. The sheer magnitude of his fury blew light bulbs throughout the house.

"I know that I'm a bloody failure as a father and husband!" His eyes blazed with barely leashed power. The glass in the windowpanes vibrated, but did not crack, shatter, or break. The remaining lights flared blindingly bright and the fire roared to life in the hearth.

"My father was a heartless, selfish, bastard! My mother a loyal, loving, proper corporate wife! I was reared by the strictest of governesses! That's what I know and I've been trying to use that as a reference in my head so that I never fall back on the same practices that Senior used on me! If it was wrong to see to nearly all of our newborn infants needs while I allowed Bella to rest and fully recover then I will endeavor to correct my grievous error in judgment! In my eyes I was being a caring, loving husband! Now, did I overreact when Marcus' gifts arrived by courier? Yes, but in my defense we received them on the same day that it all went to hell last year! Yes, I went into Alpha protection extreme. I protect what's mine! It's who I am! I make no apologies for it!" He paced in front of the roaring fire like an angry lion. His voice rising as his temper grew.

No one said a word. His show of power had them stunned speechless. Edward rarely threw tantrums and this one was off the scales. Weeks of pent up emotional frustrations released.

"You snicker now. Gossip behind my back. View this as an amusing little game of What Will Edward Do. Just wait until it's your turn to feel the terror and wonder of being a parent to extraordinary little miracles. You'll be just as lost and overprotective as I have been when reality hits you over the head that this tiny being in your arms is yours to provide for, protect, nurture, guide, and love for eternity. Your prime directive shifts to protecting what's yours. Protect your mate and your children goes through your head 24-7. You view everything around you differently. Your entire focus is centered on your miracles…You'll see soon enough." His temper ebbed the second he felt Bella's warming love flow through his being.

Bella and Ness were standing on the bottom landing and he could see all the love, understanding, and compassion shining in their eyes.

"You've been a crazy protective Daddy lion. No one faults you for it , Daddy. They have nothing to draw on experience wise, especially since I skipped infancy and went straight to toddler in a months time, while the triplets have grown maybe an inch or two if that. Showing no signs of that changing in the foreseeable future. Marcus' gifts were ill timed. He should have conferred with Grandpa Carlisle before sending any gifts. I have a bit of a selfish streak. I'm also OCD about the certain order of things or what my perception is of how things should progress, so I endeavor to find solutions to assure that order which I crave will continue. When it doesn't I devise ways of releasing my frustrations. In this case I acted out. Allowing me the space I desired around those who were sparking my darker tendencies. I felt like a freak among humans, so I chose to look the part." A tearful Nessie raced into her father's open arms.

"You are the most wonderful, loving, fantastically brilliant, father in all existence. Don't you ever think otherwise. My mistakes are my own. You haven't neglected me. We still have family meals and when weather permits our star watching. I went to Momma because she's not nearly as sensitive about these things nor does she blame herself if I so much as show a little teenage rebellion."

"A little?" Edward chuckled, hugging her fiercely to him. "Warn me when you feel the need to top what you've already done. Forging our signatures on official school documents is full blown rebellion or you testing the waters. That includes Vampire Goth clothing most likely purchased online where once again you lied about your age and identity. Veneer fangs…That you were going to wear them at all out of spite for your administrators, teachers, guidance counselor, and peers…Your knowingly breaking a cardinal rule, not once by numerous times all with the mindset of blatantly scaring the humans…that Renesmee Carlie worries me."

"Daddy…"

"Hear me out. It's clear that Donnie and Aiden's guidance isn't even scratching the surface. A new set of eyes and ears is needed and I think that Madeline fits the bill. That sessions with her after school and during your break will help rein in your selfish, darker side. Allowing your selfless, loving, giving side to be in the forefront once more." He looked over at Bella making sure that he hadn't overstepped his bounds.

She beamed at him and gave him two thumbs up.

"Geez, Daddy. You make me sound like I'm developing a Dark Nessie like your…" Ness tilted her head back to look up at him, eyes as big a saucers when it finally hit her that she had indeed done just that. "Oh cripes, I have haven't I?" She whimpered, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

Edward nodded, bending to kiss her nose. "It's okay, princess. That's what your mother and I are here for, to guide you back onto the right path when you go astray."

* * *

Lucy, Lacey, and Lori were in the Media/ Gaming Room watching Enchanted. They'd set up a screening on the Rez for the younger generation's viewing pleasure three night previous. One phone call and a generous donation had been all it had taken to procure the new release.

The Media room was completely sound proof, so the girls were oblivious to anything that had just gone down in the rest of the house. The three of them came out to see if Nessie was ready or not.

"Ness, it's getting late. We've still gotta stop by our houses to show off for the parentals." Luce stepped into the living room with the other two girls.

Lori saw all of the signs that something major had gone down. Nessie's face was all flushed and her dad was holding her as if the two of them had gone rounds. Bella seemed back to her old self again it was like all of the tension between her and Edward was gone now. The rest of the family were also strangely quiet. Rose was working on something legal, Jazz was focusing on what he was working on using his laptop. While the others were all eyeing Edward and Ness.

"Alright, what did I miss this time?" She planted her hands on her hips waiting for someone to answer her. The mirror image of her big sister when she wanted answers.

"It's all a mess, but I'm going to make things right." Ness turned to look at the rest of the family. "We truly must be off. Daddy's given me only one hour's reprieve before he comes to collect me at the dance. After that I'm grounded for the duration of Christmas break with my being able to return to school still pending. They aren't pleased with the school's staff or its administrators for allowing the Waverly twins to post all of that rubbish on Youtube…."

"Not to worry, Nessie. I'm going to personally see to it that they get what's theirs." Rose growled.

"It's not just on Youtube. Try MySpace and Facebook. That new fangled Twitter site. Seriously, who needs to tweet everything ya do to the world anyway? Those girls are all about the social networking." Jazz was already working on damage control via his laptop.

Winking at his niece, he stretched his arms above his head to get the kinks out, "Don't you worry about a thing. I'll take care of it, little pixie. First things first though we have to get you little fillies to the dance." He shut the top of his computer and got up to stretch out the rest of his body. The grandfather clock in the hall chimed the hour it was half past six.

"Ness gets to tell them all that they've been Punked. All unknowing subjects for her college psych paper." Em found Ness's solution pure genius.

"No amount of brilliant spin can erase the main reasons why our Nessie is in boiling hot water. The contents of that steamer trunk, a crushed set of veneer fangs, and forging her parents signatures are all major offenses." Alice had an arm around Ness's shoulders. "Now don't let any of that worry your little head one bit. We all have our little mistakes, what's important is that you learn from them."

"The Waverly twins are the worst. The two of them had it in for Ness from the beginning because they absolutely worshiped Del and Kyle." Lace folded her arms in disgust.

"They're the school's version of TMZ. They've been biding their time waiting for to prove to everyone that Nessie isn't as perfect as she seems. But it hasn't worked like they thought. All it did was make everyone worry like crazy about her and wanna help." Lucy eyed Ness warily knowing full well that this was a touchy subject for her.

"Not that they'll ever try anything again, not after Nessie took her frustrations out on the door of her old locker."

"You were so crazy mad that I thought for sure that you were gonna shift right then and there…"

"You weren't sweet innocent Nessie Cullen. Your eyes were so dark and almost almond shaped. You snarled at them baring your teeth and everything."

"Matt and Gabe thought you were finally gonna snap…"

"You warped the door to your old locker. Broke the front hinge off right in front of Vice Principle White and our mom."

"Mom got you out of detention after showing him the Youtube, Facebook, MySpace, and Twitter sites with stuff about you on them."

"White isn't a fan of Social media, plus you paid for new lockers for the entire class, so he chalked it up as all the peer pressure getting to you."

"Mom fixed it so that you're by the four of us now. Clearly you happy is far better than you being all dark and broody." Lacey finished off their take on it.

"It's never dull and boring for you is it, Nessie? Maybe you need to attend class with Brady, Collin, and me at least until this all blows over. I mean, the higher ups aren't gonna like this being all over the net. I'm surprised IRIS hasn't stepped in to handle it. Uncle Logan and Aunt Lily are both retired from the field, so I'd expect their replacement stopping by here, at the Rez, or Uncle Aiden's." Lori pointed out what everyone had yet to bring up. The Shining One clean up crew. "No offence, Jazz. You're beyond brilliant, as are Rose, and everyone in the family at spin control. But this has been ongoing for like nearly a month without any of you knowing, so there's bound to be fallout."

"We'll take things as they come. Renesmee has already devised a means of damage control with all the means to debunk the Troubled Teen blog's claims with an expose of her own…" Carlisle, taking a deep breath, addressed the situation. Narrowing his eyes when Ness bit down on her lip and stared down at her Jimmy Choo's. "Renesmee?"

"Sweetheart, a speech is only part of it. You'll need to produce a paper as well to corroborate your story." Esme said her tone gentle.

"A video blog would be ideal." Jasper agreed.

"The paper is a given. I religiously write in my journal about my experiences. The good and bad. Highs and lows. I've gone through three this month alone. The video blog, um, wouldn't that get me into as much trouble as the Waverly twins?" Ness had the necessary footage, but she was in enough trouble already and didn't wanna be grounded for life.

"Evidence to back your story, regardless as to how you acquired it, is ideal. There shouldn't be any trouble from the school because they are in it too deep to even try to take any disciplinary measures against you." Rose, slid her finished brief into an envelope. She'd focused on that and not her brother's temper tantrum. Getting Nessie clear of all of this was foremost in her mind.

"I knew that it'd all come out eventually, so I carried several items with me that had hidden video devices on them…"

Edward growled menacingly, glaring murderously at Jasper.

"Don't look at me, little brother. I didn't supply her with the spy gear." Jazz said in his defense.

"Jazz isn't the only one in this family with high tech toys. Logan's our retired spy, besides she wouldn't even think of asking either Em or Jazz. You'd have caught on to her plan." Alice got between Edward and her man.

"Down, Lion. Focus on damage control. What was done doesn't matter, fixing this mess does. Jace is Logan's replacement, so it's a little more than just stopping by for the Holiday's. The good thing is that he's family and adores Ness to pieces so he's probably working on getting this fixed as we speak." Bella had a firm hold on his arm.

"It's not like they caught my darker side on one of their Web clips." Nessie grumbled under her breath.

Jazz flipped open his laptop, his fingers flying over the keys. "Yeah, Little pixie, they did." He turned the computer around so she could see the clip in question. "I'll say one thing about these two. They are thorough in their reporting. From posting stills on Twitter, MySpace, and on Facebook to the weblog on Youtube. The Tween Emo/Goth followers that have liked and subscribed to the pages is impressive. She's got a cult following like her Momma did when she was a teenager, after those home videos won on that TV show."

"They just posted that! It wasn't there before! I should have smashed their video recorder when I had the chance." Nessie bared her teeth.

"Nessie! You can't go to the dance in a mood like that!" Lacey's eyes popped wide with apprehension.

"Yeah, Ness. You'll forget yourself when you see them and shift or worse." Luce, eyeing her warily, echoed her twin.

Lori wisely said nothing, because Nessie was about to lose it.

"This is why I'm in this calamity! You don't trust me! My best friends think of me as if I'm this ticking time bomb ready to explode at a moments notice!" Nessie threw her hands up in disgust.

Lacey and Lucy felt lower than low that they hadn't even clued in that she was feeling this way and it stung to hear her venting her frustrations at them.

"Well, I've had it! I've only shifted once without meaning to and that was only after seeing a vision of the most horrific, vile, massacre imaginable! I wasn't ready to see a demonic ghoul leering at me from the window! So yes, damn it! I shifted, but I was in complete control the entire time! I was born with that ability so that I can't screw up and out my family in front of the humans! No matter how much all of you may infuriate me at times, I will never act on my darker tendencies! It's not who I am! I am half-human too and do have feels just like the rest of you, only I can hear you all in my mind! Strangers I can ignore, but when the two of you and the boys join in it drives me mad!"

"That story about me being an orphan is tripe, so it hurts worse than when the boys digress because they don't know any better and the two of you do! What makes wanna pull my hair out even more is that mortals shout out what they are thinking and project their emotions wave upon wave of them! They're so blasted loud and tangible that I can't help but hear and feel them everywhere I go! I'd had enough of it, so I chose to give all of them what they believed to be true! I let out my darker leashed side for all to see! I'm sick of being thought as perfect when the truth is that I am just as flawed as the rest of you! I wish to be looked upon as a normal teenage girl, stumbling her way through the ups and downs of hormonal hell like the rest of you! You have it so easy! I get to experience it all in a span of six years or less!"

"Ness…."

"No! Let me finish! None of it means that I'm any less of a human than everyone else around me! Yes, I'm a genius! So what get over it! I'm empathic too, not my fault I was born that way! It wasn't by choice and it's more of a curse than a gift! Yes, my appearance and voice even when in a temper are stunning and compelling to humans! Again! It's the genetics of being a Were/vamp hybrid! I'm still me! Nothing has changed." Nessie pulled the jeweled pins from her waist length hair, so that it could once again cascade freely down her back.

"Well, some things have. I am not nor do I wish to be a walking America's Next Teen Model! I'm not a baby anymore, Aunt Alice! I'm sorry, but this whole ensemble is not me at all! I like simple, comfortable clothing. Soft sweaters, tunics, leggings, tights in vibrant colors, jeans! Dresses and skirts are fine on occasion, just not every other day. I'm very much my mother's daughter and relish the feel of sneakers on my feet over designer shoes any day." She kicked off her slings, curling her toes into the carpet.

"I'm not ready for this yet. Jake's surely not ready to see me like this and he means everything to me. Seeing me like this has gotten him confused and muttering complete nonsense. He acted like a mental patient rather than my strong, loving, stable minded, Paris. I'm growing up. Getting curves and he can't fathom it. I'm not a Barbie doll that you can play dress up with. I am my own person. I can shift into a Tigress if I wish it, so it's high time that I had a say on what I wear." She risked a glance at her Aunt and Alice was grinning at her.

"I will fix my mess. Endure any punishment that my parents hand down to me for my actions. Uncle Jacen is coming here because of me. I lost my way for a bit and everything got all muddled up. It infuriated me how fast people changed their attitudes towards a person, just because of a change of appearance." She mirrored her father's previous actions by pacing and venting in front of the hearth until she found herself pulled into Jake's arms and the gentle kiss on the top of her head was more than enough to trigger the flood gate of tears.

* * *

:I'll smooth things over with Jace. Promise. I acted out plenty trying to handle the teenage hormonal rollercoaster. Yeah, you screwed up, but in the end you'll be teaching your classmates. Hell, the whole school a valuable lesson on not judging someone based on their appearance or what's going on in their lives. I'll help you with your weblog. I'm not as good at it as Jazz, but I know a lot about splicing videos together to make one piece. We can upload it on that Troubled Teen site, even start your own discussion on their board. You'll be floored at how many teens will log on to hear your side of the story. Think of what hearing what you have to say can do for a kid that's going through the same thing you are. You could do a world of good, Ness. Think of this as penance. Jace will see it as you trying to make things right.: He scooped her up in his arms getting them both settled in on overstuffed chair.

"It's late. You'll just have to use the ammo that you've got for now. My Aunts and Uncles are gonna be calling here wondering what's the hold up. Take Luce, Lace, and Lori to the Rez for photo ops and then to the dance. Nessie has to decompress. Logan and Donnie are setting up camp. He picked up the boys from the Weber house, so they've got it handled if the twins decided to fledge their wings…"

The pups and Misfit raced into the house through their pet door and straight for Ness and Jake. He had a chair full of fur, each eager to cheer up their mistress.

"Wings?" Lace and Luce sniffled, as they put on their dress coats.

"Is that a good idea. Matt will lay into Ness about keeping this major secret from them. Gabe will easily understand, but not Matt." Lori frowned, not wanting to leave her like this. Part of her wanted to help with the boys too.

:Lorelei, you are going to the dance with my cousins and I don't wanna hear another word about it.: Jake growled in her head, his tenor absolute. Then turned that same look and tone on his cousins. It sent the pups and Misfit scurrying over to lay at Bella and Edward's feet. "Lucy, Lacey, you begged Uncle Mark to let you go to the dance and you are going that's the end of it."

"You'll go because the Principle will cancel the dance if there aren't enough chaperones. It wouldn't be fair to the other students. I'll be fine. I want the three of you to go have fun, please do this for me." Nessie used her dazzling influence to sway them a little.

"I'm bringing my digital camcorder, so that you can see the fallout when Rose lets them all have it." Lori couldn't break Jake's alpha command if she wanted to and reluctantly slipped on her own dress coat.

"Fine. We'll go for you. But we'll make up for everything. We promise." Lace and Luce also wanted to run over and give her a hug, but flashed her smiles instead. Their cousin was in protect mode so doing what they were told was best.

"There's nothing to make up for. You can't help what you feel and I haven't been myself as of late. It's no wonder you were thinking the worst of me. I shouldn't have kept it all to myself or made Jake promise that he wouldn't tell Daddy or Momma the whole situation." Ness started to get up, but Jake was feeling protective, so to ease their minds she managed a small smile.

"Well, it's not happening again, not about something this major. You come first Renesmee Carlie, even if you don't like it." Jake growled softly as he brushed away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"This is partially my fault too. I should have put aside my frustration toward Edward over the babies and confided to him what was going on with you. He would have seen through what you weren't telling me and we could have nipped this in the bud." Bella sighed, from where she was settled on the loveseat in her husband's loving arms.

"What's done is done, but we can and will learn from our mistakes." Edward pulled her closer to him, his chin resting on her head. It seemed like an eternity since he'd held her last.

"Yes, yes , now go before Grandpa Charlie sends Uncle Mike here to see what's keeping you all." Nessie ordered just as several phones stared ringing. They took their cue and left for the dance.

* * *

Esme and Carlisle brought out one of the gifts around the majestic Christmas tree. "One present won't hurt and it's a certain someone's way of meeting you half way." The present in her arms was large a streamer trunk with a towering stack of boxes stacked artfully on top of it and secured with what looked like yards of velvety festive ribbon.

Edward and Bella eyed the present in question knowing exactly who it was from. "Very well, one present."

"This is for me from Auntie Alice?" Nessie took the card that was on the gift and read it. "Never ever be afraid to be yourself, love Auntie Alice."

"Well, go ahead, Ness. Open it or them because there's like a tower of gifts here." Jake grinned.

Ness opened box after box and then the steamer trunk. When she was done she had exactly what she had asked for a wardrobe that was created just for her. "This is more than I could ever ask… I was so awful to her…she did all of this for me…"

"She adores you, angel. We all do and would do anything to see that smile on your face and you happy again." Carlisle kissed the top of her head.

"Come here, you." Esme reached down and pulled her up into her arms for a hug. "You are loved, Renesmee Carlie. Don't you ever doubt otherwise. And you will come talk to us whenever something like this has you down in the doldrums, there will be no more of this nonsense of you feeling like you are from the Isle of Misfit toys. You are a miracle. Our Miracle and it matters not if any foolish mortal thinks otherwise."

"I hate to break up this touching scene but the three of us have to get packed for our hunting excursion." Edward looked at the time. He wanted to be on the road by eight.

"Four of us. I need to hunt as well and there are certain provisions that I need to stock up on that can only be obtained from hunting." Carlisle kissed Esme before heading up to their rooms and his office to pack for the trip.

"I'll make sure to pack you boys plenty of treats for your trip." Esme flashed off to the kitchen.

"He means blood. He's gonna stockpile it for when the babies start requiring it like they do Momma's milk and their formula." Ness read between the lines.

"Well, it's not like there's an animal blood bank, so the stockpiling idea makes sense to me." Jake shrugged. The two of them heading up the stairs. Him to pack. Ness to go get her pack to put some of her new clothes in for the trip.

"It seems like a brilliant solution to me." Bella smiled, as Edward carried her up the stairs to their floor and their master suite.

"Yes, it was. The time will come when they will be needing blood and this way we'll be prepared."

"I'll be miserable without you." Bella buried her face against his neck.

"And I without you, my darling." Edward brought his mouth down on hers and kissed her fiercely.

* * *

Chapter

Sixty-six

At whit's end


	66. At whit's end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ) This is what is kind of my trade mark. Twins have what I like to call, as I happen to be one and know from experience this special link or bond where they can communicate with each other not unlike telepathy, but the catch is the conversation is for the twins only, unless the listener is a very strong telepath no one else can hear them talk.
> 
> ** Characters silent thoughts
> 
> :: Telepathic communication
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Two days later

Bella fixed up a dog sled that she'd found in the garage into the perfect cocoon to transport her precious cargo where Edward, Ness, Jake, and half the men in the family were hunting. She wasn't going to put herself or her babies through another night of Daddy withdrawal. Two days and nights of soothing fussy miserable babies was her limit. They didn't understand, limitless intelligence or not, why he hadn't come home yet. He'd barely left them since their births and they'd woken up to no Daddy.

To top things off Fork's and the greater part of the Pacific Northwest were experiencing blizzard conditions and it'd howled and snowed relentlessly for nearly two days. Everything was layered with a thick layer of snow, so taking the babies for a drive was out. They'd donned ear-plugs, that Jazz had thought to design with this particular situation in mind, to lesson their ear piercing wails so that it sounded like soft whimpers to their sensitive ears.

There was no cure for their heartbreaking pleas in her head and no matter of telling them Daddy's not gone forever. He and Ness are just spending father/daughter time for a few days was working. They were refusing their feedings as if what she had to offer them was subpar and sleep what was that? They were mounting a protest, sleep wasn't part of the game plan. Rory was a willing participant because she hadn't gotten to see Collin for two days, so it was all three.

If that wasn't enough in two days her barely one month-olds had grown to the size of four month-olds. Emotional upheaval triggered their growth spurts. The three of them each had four new teeth and more beginning to bud and gummed their mouths on the teethers that Jazz had designed especially for them. One couldn't give a hybrid baby a normal baby teether. No, it had to be resilient enough to withstand immortal teeth. It was the same with their bottles and pacifiers all custom designed by Jazz.

Her babies were miserable and it was gonna stop. She set the sled easily up onto porch and then dashed back into the house.

* * *

"Bella the only thing we haven't tried feeding them is blood." Esme walked the living room floor with MJ.

"I know that's why I fixed up the sled. I'll join the guys at their camp. They'll be happy to see Edward. Dad's plan was to stockpile blood for them, so the two of them can tend to the triplets while I go hunting myself." Bella flashed up the stairs to pack what they would need for their outing.

"Mom? Did you see Bella's eyes?" Rose patted Tony on the back, finally he'd settled down to soft whimpers.

"Well, it's not that surprising. She's at her whit's end. Her stress level is off the charts and her inferiority complex is coming back because it's hard not to think that the babies prefer him over her. Any of those things could easily set her into a tailspin, causing her to shift forms. I for one would rather that happen in the forest than the house." Alice had tiny ear buds in Rory's ears, her plan was working like a charm. She was contently cuddling her plush wolf while listening to Collin's recorded voice to her.

"She's focused on her little ones like a momma lioness with her cubs. Her needs come last, which is how it should be." Esme wasn't the least bit concerned that her daughter's eyes were more exotic looking than normal or that she resembled a gypsy princess more than snow white.

"All three of us are housebound for obvious reasons. Tia can't either. All the guys that didn't go with the others are digging out of the foot of snow that fell on us. The cells don't work. Landlines are down. Electricity is out in nearly the entire Olympic Peninsula. We're set here because we have alternative energy and are prepared for every emergency…" Alice shut up the second she heard Bella's footfalls on the stairs.

"You'll all be with us in spirit. I've got my shield and can more than protect what's mine." She took MJ from Esme.

He looked miserably up at her.

"Let's get you ready for an adventure, little lion." She crooned down at him.

:See Daddy? See Nessie? I'm hungry, Momma …" He was changed, dressed, and bundled up in less than a minute by his mother's expert hands. :My mouth hurts too.:

"Yes, we're going to see Daddy and Nessie. I know you're starving and Momma's gonna fix that, but for now gum your teether while I tend to your brother and sister." She crooned soothingly as she set him down on the couch.

"Momma left something to help with their teething. I'll see if it's in Dad's office." Alice set Rory in her arms and flitted out of the room.

"Thanks, Alice. Hopefully it works. Their mouths are tender from cutting those first teeth." Bella focused on Rory. Her daughter was still contently listening to Collin reading fairy tales.

:See Collin too, Momma?: Her big chromatic green eyes gazed hopefully up at her mother. :I miss Daddy and Nessie, but not like I miss my Collin.:

"Yes, baby girl, you'll see Collin. He's with your Daddy, Ness, and Jacob." Bella kissed her tiny hand, as she got her ready for their trip and set her down beside her brother on the couch.

"There's some extra teethers in the fridge. I'll get them for you." Rose handed her Tony before zipping off to the kitchen.

:Daddy and Ness left without telling us goodbye. We miss them and don't understand why Momma's sustenance isn't to our liking, when usually it's just what we want. Mouths hurt too: Tony voiced his grievances to her while she tended to his needs.

"I know that all of this is so hard for you to understand. They did tell you goodbye, but you were sleeping. Daddy and Ness went hunting with your Grandfather and Uncles. You'll have to get used to this happening, because it's going to continue all of your lives. Momma needs to hunt too for her own needs as well as providing for the three of you." Bella cuddled him against her shoulder.

(Blood sounds weird. Daddy says Nessie liked it when she was our size more than milk.) MJ wasn't entirely sure he wanted to try Nessie's preferred meal.

(Momma hunted when she was carrying us. We didn't mind it then at least most of the time. It made us feel warm and fully nourished. We needed it like we do now.) Rory growled, irritated that he was using their twin link while she was listening to her story time.

(Need outweighs weirdness. Something is missing that Momma's milk can't provide us. If it's good enough for the rest of the family then it's more than satisfactory for the three of us.) Tony had the final say. It was two against one.

(Just because it's good for me doesn't mean I have to like it.) MJ grumbled as he was set down into the warm ultra soft cocoon their momma had prepared for him.

(We need it, Michael Jacob. Something is missing in our diets. Momma knows what we need. Deal with it.) Rory was set in next.

(Formula isn't the greatest tasting, but we still drink it. It's the same with blood or not because we haven't tasted any yet since our births. Cassie and Harry like it, so will we.) Tony was set between them.

Bella placed a protective covering above them, strapping it securely into place to insure her little ones safety and warmth. "All snug as little cubs." She finished loading up the sled with their other necessities before carrying it down the porch steps and setting it gently onto the drive.

The pets bounded outside, eager to come along on their adventure. Their over sized paws sending them tumbling into the snow.

"Sorry, guys. You can't come along this trip." Bella rounded them up and herded them back into the house. "Guard Mom, Rose, and Alice."

Guard made them feel important so they raced back inside through their pet door.

"Works every time." She grinned pulling up the hood of her parka before focusing on which path was best. The strange weather anomalies were further North a sure bet that Ben was tweaking their weather. There was only one area that hadn't gotten slammed and it had the meteorologists all baffled. Plus she could feel where they were hunting, but her shield was on full so Edward wouldn't know she was coming there until she'd arrived at their camp or Lodge. Her family owned a vast amount of real-estate, so finding them all cozy in a hunting lodge wouldn't be that far of a stretch.

Her path set, she easily maneuvered the sled over the bridge and into the woods. Vampire power beat a team of huskies any day and her reflexes easily allowed her to traverse the forest at fast speeds.

:Vroom, Vroom! Yay! Momma we go fast! We like to go fast!: The triplets were happy little campers. All three of them took after their father when it came to a love of speed particularly in moving vehicles.

"You wanna go fast do ya, well, Daddy's not the only one that can flash through the forest. Let's go find daddy, babies." Bella laughed.

* * *

Somewhere up North

"Useless! Completely utterly useless!" Edward snarled darkly at his cell phone. He'd forgotten that the lodge was located in the middle of a dead zone.

"What's eating you. I mean, besides Bella and triplet withdrawal? Matt and Gabe are dealing with being Weres. Well, Gabe is. Matt's supremely pissed about being lied to by everyone. Not even Jazz can keep him cooled off for long. I've been there so I know what he's going through. But if he doesn't stop giving Ness a hard time, he's gonna get his wings clipped." Jake glared out the great room windows.

Ness was trying to get Matt to see reason, but he kept blowing her off by stalking off into the woods. * _Perfect they'd have to go hunt him down again. Kid was a real pain in the ass_.*

"We knew ahead of time that Matt would be the most difficult of the two. That's the main reason we chose the lodge instead of pitching tents closer to home." Edward opened the front door, stepping out onto the front porch to comfort his daughter again for what seemed like the hundredth time in two days. Jake wasn't the only one who wanted to set Matt straight for causing Nessie grief, but he also knew that Ness wouldn't have cared for it if he'd stepped in and interfered.

Nessie raced up the stairs and into his arms. "He hates me, Daddy! Nothing I say means squat to him! He was lied to! No one trusted him! He feels betrayed by everyone!" She sobbed against his shoulder. "It's all a mess, not even Gabe can get him to see reason!"

"That does it!" Jake stalked outside, eyes fierce. "That kid is gonna apologize to you for being an ass when none of this is your fault! It's been two days! The coddling is over, it's time for some tough love!"

"You'll only make it worse, but you're right. Enough is enough. He got his childhood didn't he? Thirteen years of it and he dares to roar at me for lying and betraying him! So what if he's of the Avian line of Weres! He can fly! Wolves, Bears, Tigers, and Lions can't leave the ground! Avian Weres are rare, unless you're blessed enough to be born a Were-Prime!" She paced the front porch like a caged Tigress.

"I had to lie to him because my world and his don't play nice with each other! There are rules! My whole family! Everyone I cared about! Jacob, you, Momma…everyone nearly died because I was even born while Matt remained in his protective bubble dreaming of X-game glory! I have to live a lie my whole life here in Forks, because of who and what I am! Who and what my parents and family are!" She narrowed her eyes at the forest when she spotted movement near the path where Matt had stalked off.

"Jake and his big brothers were going to kill me before I was even born! Kill my mother! My family all because I was conceived and the mystery of who or what I could become terrified them! You are pathetic Weber! The powers granted you a gift, but if you don't want it! You whining, sniveling, scare baby! My Great-grandparents can easily take it away!" Fed up with it all she took off her jewelry and threw them at Jake and her father.

Which they caught easily.

She then vaulted over the railing, nimbly landing on her feet. Taking off at a full run, energy shimmering around her, she shifted into a gorgeous peachy furred wolf, for the first time at least that either of them had ever seen, and shot off into the forest.

"Heel." Edward ordered Jake. Knowing full well that his instinct was to protect and guard over her. His own mind was fighting that very instinct.

"She's…a…wolf…" Jake closed his eyes to get it together. "She's gorgeous…"

"Yes, I know. Which makes her a Were-prime at thirteen no less. But why did she choose that path? Ben's avian cage only encompasses our area…that's straight into the storm…everything that direction is snowed in…" His eyes narrowed, mouth forming a thin line. "She's going home. She wants Bella…"

"That's straight into the storm of the century. Not that traversing it would matter, but it's not right to let her…" Jake's eyes zeroed in on Matt through a red haze of fury.

"Weber! You and me are gonna get something straight! Nessie! My Renesmee Carlie! Has in her short lifetime gone through too much unspeakable crap to count! She's one in infinity! She puts herself last before any of her friends! She's loving, giving, and a joy to know! She's a champion for the underdog! Hates injustice! Despises living a lie and would yell it to the world that she's Edward and Bella's first born if she could, but that's against the rules! So she has to play a part and can only be herself around family." He locked eyes with Matt making sure that he was listening. The kid's face was pale and his eyes were pained so he continued.

"She can't go all out that's cheating, so she dials it all back during school or around humans, so she won't break any of you. Your thoughts, how loudly all of you project your feelings, has been slowly driving her out of her mind. Poor little Nessie's pinning for her deceased parents. Acting out because she's still devastated from that loss." Jake snarled bitterly. "So she's given you what you wanted. The little orphan angry at the world over the loss of her parents and all of you fed her darker side to the point where she didn't wanna be careful anymore. Became reckless as everyone's thoughts and emotions towards her increased, because her attitude and appearance mirrored her darker side."

Matt was slowly walking towards them.

"If she wanted to she could easily own that school. Have them under her dazzling influence in less than a day, but that's not Ness. She doesn't treat mortals like brainless puppets on a string. It's a cardinal no-no. Nessie thrives on order. Her sibs are little mysteries like she was and it's making her feel like a freak. She owns up to her mistakes like being sentenced to Middle school for abusing her gifts and embracing her selfish side. Life lessons that school could teach her. She was six at six months. Ten at a year. Thirteen less than two months after that because seeing a real life Wes Craven/ Stephen King vision triggered her body into thinking she needed to grow to protect herself!" Jake was barely reining in the urge to tear Mat to shreds, but he was on probation and he didn't wanna be banished to the Double C. Ness needed him more than ever, so he kept his hands fisted to his sides.

"Sentenced for what?" Matt's brown eyes mirrored his feelings for Ness that he was sorry and worried because she'd taken off." Nessie's perfect, even acting out she never breaks the rules."

"Ness is her father's daughter. She likes things her way. Edward's got a dazzling influence on most humans, sort of like the Jedi 'these are not the droids you are looking for…' kinda deal. Ya, follow me, kid?" Jake ignored Edward's snort of disgust.

"Mind control?" Matt's eyes popped wide.

"Mind-bending. It's a Vampire thing, but he's really good at it. Well, that and reading minds. Nessie's a Human/Vampire hybrid…"

"Yeah, I know. I watched her hunting with the two of you from the tree by the waterfall. I'd just shifted was thinking what else is everyone hiding from me and then there the three of you were. This wicked huge wolf. I was like figures you'd be bad ass, but Nessie and her dad were like fricking wicked scary ginormous lions. Nothing like the wildlife videos of my mom's that I'd watched as a kid. None of you were. I watched you hunting in harmony with each other and it made no sense. Vampires and Weres were mortal enemies. My Grandmothers never told me any stories of good Cold Ones, except one who never preyed on humans only animals. The golden eyes were his most notable feature. Then it hit me, all of you had golden eyes until August when things changed…."

"Jake, I'll take it from here. You go after Ness. She's still grounded and we're on father/daughter time. If she ignores you tell her the Double C and Talon are only too happy to welcome her for the duration of her winter break. Better yet if she doesn't go for that mention Isle Isabella and us moving there for the winter with only weekend visits from you or the family until I deem otherwise." Edward was leashing his little girl whether she liked it or not.

"I thought she was on track again…"

"She is and I'm going to make certain she stays that way. She's my child. Supremely gifted or not, she has rules that she has to follow. Leaving without permission, no matter how aggravated she is with Matthew's close minded, boneheaded, arrogance, is not to be tolerated. I want to go home just as badly as she does, but that's not possible until we're satisfied that Matthew and Gabriel are of the same mind about Shining One law."

"Like anyone would ever believe us. We'd be locked away in a padded room. We're cool with keeping secrets. Lace, Luce, Dad, and Ang are all in the know, so that's all good. I just feel so stupid going on about her missing her parents…" Matt reluctantly walked the rest of the way up the stairs to where Jake and Edward were standing. Edward, his very presence, screamed his rank in their world Alpha Were Prime and also the deadliest predator imaginable Vampire. Jake exuded a similar aura about him Alpha Were Prime badass and Matt knew he wanted to seriously kick his ass.

"Save some fish for me. Hopefully, we'll be back by dinner." Jake mirrored Ness's actions from a little while earlier. Tossing his watch and friendship bracelet that Ness had made him and his clothes at lightning speed, he shifted the second that he vaulted over the railing, first into a polar bear, then into a snow white Siberian tiger. His golden eagle form, where he buzzed the front grounds for a minute, before landing near the forest shifting into his preferred russet wolf form. Shot Matt a 'you've got nothing on me kid' look and then took off into the woods.

* * *

"Show off." Matt grumbled.

"Yes and no. He wanted to show you up, yes that's true, but he also has a limited supply of fresh clothing and didn't wish to shred what he was wearing. Inside, Matthew. I'll talk you listen and when I'm finished I will answer any questions that my story hasn't cleared up." Edward followed the boy inside.

"Gabe's been talking nonstop about Nessie showing him her family history like a movie just by touching him."

"Gabriel would be correct. Nessie's mind is like a sponge. A limitless hard drive. Like me she never forgets anything. She communicated minutes after she was born, using visuals from her point of view, just by touching her hand to our faces." Edward walked into the kitchen and started fixing him a snack.

"So you can read minds and dazzle people?"

:Correct. I can also talk using my mind for those sensitive enough to listen.: He answered mentally to test his reaction.

"Like Gabe and me. Our twin link let's us mentally IM each other…"

"Something like that." Edward set the hero sandwich in front of him. "It's not common for Vampires to read minds that's myth. But if you've got Were, Fay, or Pixie in your genetic make. It's not that rare. Pack, Pride, Den, Flock mentalities need non-verbal communication to converse with their brothers and sisters while in animal form."

"Can Ness read minds? Jake said…"

"Humans project their thoughts and emotions like shouting. For a telepath it's difficult to shut out someone shouting their thoughts at them. Empaths have it worse they feel all of the emotional baggage around them. Bella, Ness, Rory, Donavan, Miranda, Twyla, and Jake all have that gift. Some stronger than others. We don't intrude unless the need calls for it. Mostly we only link with family members, it's less of a migraine that way."

"So the pack?"

"Most of them can only converse with their pack siblings or with those of us strong enough to tune in and converse back."

"Mind bending, telepathy, empathy… anything else?"

"Mood adjustment that's Jazz's specialty. Crowd control. Arbitrator. He has the power to incite or calm emotions. Alice can see the future, but her visions are subjective because the future is rarely set in stone."

"Emmett?"

"Strength. There is next to no one that can match his physical strength."

"Rosalie?"

"Charisma. Feminine wiles times a thousand fold when she pours on the charm. We call it the Lola effect."

"Esme…"

"Love, nurturing."

"Carlisle…"

"Compassion and a will of iron."

"Ben and Tia…"

"Ben is an elemental, beyond rare in our kind. Tia's cunning and loyal."

"Fred?"

"His is a defensive talent. More easily understood if you experience it first hand. He's a lot like Carlisle about his views on saving lives whether they be mortal or immortal. Venus is his mate and the first of the next generation of Weres of her tribe."

"So the new owners of the Wilderness store and Bank…"

"Kate, Garrett, Eleazar, and Carmen our extended family. Two have special gifts, one fought in the Revolutionary war. Eleazar can sense gifts in immortals. Kate can shock you senseless with one touch. Carmen is wise as her lifespan has seen civilizations rise and fall, as has her mate. Garrett is a Patriot at heart, loyal to the core, a Frontiersman at heart."

"Aiden and Tanya."

"Kate's sister, as alluring as Rosalie. Aiden's a former Watcher. Life long family friend. Brother to Carlisle and Logan. Son of Princess Allana and Prince Finn of the Pixie/Fairy royal courts. His abilities run the gamut. Magic, empathy, telepathy, to name a few. He is a teacher and mentor to any Shining One or lost mortal seeking shelter, compassion, and guidance."

"Logan and Lily."

"My big brother. Jack of all trades. Grandson of Oberon and Titania. Alpha Were Prime. Second under his mother Lily Greywolf-Black. One of the original Four. Lily, Seamus, Bram, and Lycan. Seamus died defending his tribe after darker versions of my kind culled it. Bram led the survivors to safety. They became the Guardians of the Light. Lycan, as evil as they come, was the first viral Werewolf. Moon crier is another term for his condition. He is alive and thriving. He lets his minions carry out his orders and prefers to remain in the shadows. Lily and Bram are First Nation Indian royalty. Bram guards over Europe/Asia/The East. Lily guards over North/South America/ The West. The Matriarch and Patriarch of the Weres."

"Seamus…Mom's like so Many-Great-Grandpa…unreal that makes Lily my Aunt or something…"

"Indeed it does."

"How can you and Ness shift like a Were?"

"Oberon and Titania are mine and Bella's Grandparents. Ian and Kira reining King and Queen of the Pixies are Charlie's parents. Cain and Fiona are his Grandparents and Alice's parents as well. Bella has always been Human/Pixie/Fairy/Were. Vampire was just an added, yet vitally necessary bonus to her already impressive pedigree. And why she's one of the strongest willed ever of our kind. She was born to be an immortal. Her abilities run the gamut. She has the ability to shield anyone around her from mental or physical attacks. Empathy, telepathy, fierce loyalty, the iron will and determination to protect what's hers, and Magic which she's still getting the hang of. She has yet to shift, but that's only because she was carrying our babies. Now it's watch and wait to see what triggers her first change and what animal she will choose to be. By far her most endearing and strongest gift is that of Selflessness and you'll not find another like her not in this world."

"What changed? All of you are cured?"

"That's a long story. Go have a seat and I'll give you the shorter version of the story. After you apologize and if she forgives you, Ness can elaborate further with visual references when she returns."

* * *

In a clearing not far away from the Lodge.

Bella had stopped in a clearing to check on her babies. The three of them were sleeping, a relief as they hadn't slept this soundly for two days. They were content because of the ride and knew their destination was Edward and Ness.

Focusing, she closed her eyes, careful not to alert her lion to her current plan of action. * _Hmm…He's telling the abridged version of their story to Matt. Poor guy isn't handling this at all and the reason they haven't left for home yet. Nessie's like I was with Jake when he blew me off…Edward missed her like crazy. The babies came in a close second_.* Her mind longed to hear his voice, feel him, and she had to force herself to leave him before he felt her using their link.

:Momma! What in Grandfather's name are you doing? Daddy's going to have a coronary!: Nessie burst into the clearing, skidding to a stop, sending snow spraying in all directions.

Bella's shield prevented the mini-blizzard from covering herself or the sled. "Speak for yourself, young lady. What are you doing running around the forest by yourself? Where's Jake? You had better have had permission or you're grounded for another month."

:I wanted you. Needed female companionship in the most desperate way! Matt's being a complete prat! We can't leave until he accepts his gift! Gabe's a sweetie, no trouble at all. Matthew's a grouchy, feather brained, close minded, beastly, boy! And I was my hands of him!: Nessie prowled the clearing, growling under her breath.

"Jake wasn't any better his first time round and it took him weeks to get over himself." Bella sympathized with her daughter. Men, well, males in general could be complete babies.

:I'm not nearly as patient or selfless as you are, Momma. Matt's gonna have to apologize to me and mean it.: Nessie padded silently over to the sled, nosing the protective cover. Three distinct scents assaulted her nose, mixed with the smell of baby powder. :Are you mad? Daddy's gonna go mental! He can barely handle you taking them to La Pushy or Forks! We're a hundred miles from home in the middle of nowhere!:

Bella uncovered the babies to prove that they were perfectly fine. :Yes, when they were weeks old, but as you can see they are far from newborns now. More like three to four months-old. They grow when they aren't happy or scared. You left. It's been two days. No calls. Nothing. Edward hasn't left them since they were born, not for more than an hour. They voiced their displeasure. No sleep. Refusing to eat. Did I mention that all three are teething. Two days of fussing angry babies is my limit.: She covered them back up.

:Then they are like me after all. We're in a dead zone. Uncle Ben's storm is how we're keeping Matt caged in…Your eyes are changing. Not good, Momma, at least until we get to the lodge and you hand the babies over to Daddy to tend to while you go hunt to let off some steam of your own.: Nessie growled.

:That's the plan. The babies need blood to supplement their diets. Milk doesn't appeal to them in the least. I need to hunt. Edward needs to watch over the pride while I do.: Bella was once again zipping along the path with Ness trotting along beside her.

:The lodge is only a few minutes away by vampire standards. Jake's up ahead of us. Shadowing me until he gets up the nerve to relay Daddy's orders to get my tail back to the lodge with threats of the Double C and Isle Isabella if I don't go willingly.:

Bella bit down on her lip, eyes wide with apprehension.

:He's just as grouchy…If not more so than you are. Daddy's on major you and baby withdrawal. He's been so incensed that he's shifted to a lion like ten times at first he's a wolf then in a blink he's an ornery lion and they all stay clear of him until he's feeling civil again.:

:Ten times? Maybe, I shouldn't have blocked him out. I was so focused on the babies that I tuned everyone out who wasn't with me in the house. He must think that I'm royal pissed at him for not sticking closer to home.: At lightning speed, Bella's mind thought up solutions to handle her grouchy lion. None of them seemed remotely promising.

:Bells! Are you out of your mind, Loca! Edward is gonna go nuclear when he sees you dashing through the snow with the triplets like this!: Jake was blocking their path.

:You're all on a hunting trip. I need to hunt for my babies. They want their Daddy. My ears haven't stopped ringing for two days, from their howls of outrage,. Move, Jacob. It's starting to snow again and I want the babies out of the elements before it kicks up to blizzard conditions again.: She narrowed eyes, teeth bared in warning.

:Easy, Bells. Don't go into lioness mode major. I was just giving you the heads up.?: He wisely jumped aside and let the sled zoom by him. Her eyes were beyond feline. It was only a matter of time before she shifted for the first time.

:Momma, be nice. Wolfe, the triplets are easily able to join Momma on this adventure, so relax.:

:They're barely a month old, it's not like they had a growth spurt while we were gone…:

Bella glowered up at him. Jake was along side her. :Wanna bet.:

:The babies are more like three, maybe four months in size. Their two day tantrum triggered their growth spurts.: Nessie filled him in when her mother wouldn't.

:Anxiety and Fear trigger them too, huh?:

:In spades, Jake. In spades.: Bella grumbled. They were nearly there and she still was at a lost as to how she was gonna deal with Edward. She could feel his mood even now. It wasn't good. He could feel her to and he wasn't happy in the least. "Crap, I wasn't focusing enough. You two take cover while there's still…"

* * *

"Isabella Marie Cullen! Have you lost your mind? What in grandfather's name are you doing here! Did you traverse nearly two hundred miles with our infants in that relic of a sled? I'm sorry of Ben's storm had you feeling caged in, but this is inexcusable!" Edward's roar echoed for miles. He couldn't get near her because Jake and Nessie were in front of him.

"Would you be quiet, you grouchy lion! You'll wake them up!" Bella hissed at him, forcing her voice not to tremble. Thank goodness she was still wearing her ear plugs. She'd never had his full fury aimed at her before. He looked like he wanted to rip her head off like with James and Victoria.

"No! Isabella, I will not lower my voice! They have no business being out here in the freezing wilderness and neither do you! Jacob! Renesmee! Get out of my way!" He ordered menacingly, eyes daring them to disobey.

They both took up defensive positions and were joined by Collin taking rear defensive position.

"Edward, calm down! Let me explain!" Bella peaked around Nessie's leg.

Brady joined rank and they now formed a protective circle around her.

:Daddy, stop yelling at Momma! You left us all alone! Our mouths hurt! Our tummy's hurt! Momma's milk isn't enough nourishment for us! You didn't tell us goodbye and it frightened us! We thought the baddies got you all!: Rory awakened grouchy and miserable. "Bad, Daddy! You leave Momma be!" Her tiny high soprano rang clear and true around them.

Bella pulled the covering back just enough to see Rory's furious little face. "Thanks for the support, angel face. Daddy's not bad. He's just as miserable as we've been the past two days and he's grouchy. Kudos on your first words. Let's let Daddy calm down before you spring any more on him okay, pumpkin."

The boys were still dead to the world, it had been a rough two days.

The boys and Ness couldn't believe their ears. All of them were so floored they gave Edward his opportunity to flash between them next to his wife.

"She growled at me…" He reached down into the sled and scooped their daughter up into his arms. "No wonder you trekked all this way. They grew…" He cuddled her against his shoulder.

"I haven't slept in two days. They refuse to eat or settle down to sleep. They'd all be miserable with colic if they were human, but that's one thing we don't have to worry about. One teeny tiny little issue is that they grow when they're off the charts angry or scared. Your leaving us sent them into a meltdown. We'll be lucky if Alice, Rose, or Mom ever wanna watch them again." She popped the ear plugs out of her ears and put them away in one of the pockets on her parka.

"Momma nurturer. Daddy protector." Rory yawned hugely revealing her four new teeth.

"Momma and Daddy are a team. We both protect and nurture. Like a Lion and Lioness protecting their pride." Edward corrected in a gentle tone, eyes pained when Bella grimaced at their daughter's remark.

"Everyone except for Ness and Edward scram." Bella removed all of her jewelry and safely tucked them away in another of her pockets. She felt naked with out her bracelet, rings, and talisman, but it was a necessary preventative measure for a Were before shifting into animal form. "Rory, watch what Momma can do."

"Bella?" His eyes widened, taking in her already cat like eyes.

:Bells, she wasn't calling you weak…Well, yeah, I guess she was, but don't take it so personally.: Jake was the last of the boys to leave.

:Momma needs to decompress in the worst way.: Nessie growled.

:Howl when it's safe to come back: Jake got the message and finally left.

"I can think of far more, um, personal ways to decompress, but shedding my human form for a few hours will have to do for now." Bella grinned wickedly at her husband as she slowly unzipped the front of her parka.

"We've acquired an adequate supply of blood from this morning's hunt." Edward cleared his throat, mouth going dry as the desert, it had been an eternity since the two of them had been alone together. "Nessie, give us a few minutes alone. Make sure no one is trying to give into their voyeuristic curiosities."

:Sure, Daddy. Momma, it wasn't entirely his fault, so don't torture him too badly.: Nessie winked at her parents, then padded off to give them both some privacy.

His face was flushing crimson their daughter was growing up much too quickly for his liking. "If I had know. I would have awakened the babies and dispelled any misgivings they had about my leaving before Ness and I…"

"We're a team. From now on we take care of our children as a united front. Feedings. Diaper changing. The works, as a team." Her parka gone she pulled off her boots and socks at the same time, before slowly pealing off layers until she was down to her unmentionables. "Agreed, Cullen?"

"A team…united front…the works…" He echoed hoarsely, drinking in the glorious view that was his wife.

"Good. My Christmas present to you is piece of mind. Gran finally came through with my request. She made me a potion that makes it safe for us to play without the worry of expanding the pride until we decide we wish to…" She grinned wickedly at his low growl. Tossing him her remaining scraps of clothing and in a blink shifted into a Were fitting her Lion, a regal Lioness.

"Momma pretty kitty." Rory blinked owlishly at her mother.

"She's magnificent in any form she chooses…" He couldn't keep his eyes off her, as she chose a wolf form next. Her velvety soft coat a glorious sable as she padded over to them.

"Momma fierce protector like Daddy." Rory reached out a tiny hand to touch her the soft fur of her mother's muzzle, as Bella lovingly nuzzled her and Edward both.

"That she is, pumpkin." Edward was blown away by the rush of feelings and emotions that seeing her like this was causing him.

:Momma, you're glorious.: Nessie rejoined her family, her grandfather was with her.

"My dear, you are a sight to behold." Carlisle reached to take Rory from Edward.

"No! Want Daddy!" She growled irritably at her Grandpa.

"Take the boys. We'll be along shortly. We'll also need to prepare a bottle for Rory. Milk isn't to their liking, but another sustenance is. Ness and Bella are going hunting in a little while." Edward bundled all of Bella's clothing into her parka with one hand, carefully setting the bundle down beside their sons.

"Esme, Alice, and Rosalie all checked in with full detailed reports on what transpired. The team Esme hired to renovate the lodge also was instructed to create a nursery with the babies in mind that adjoins your suite. The boys and Rory will be quite comfortable during their brief stay. It seems as though keeping them happy and feeling secure is vital. Pray that their two day snit didn't disrupt their systems into thinking they have to grow like our Nessie did."

"Dad, the triplets are four months-old in appearance. The safest solution for all of us is to carry out Alex and Sabine's brilliant solution. It will provide the humans with a reason why we appear frozen in time. The CDC recognizes it as a rare genetic disorder, rather than a disease, so they can't all cry epidemic like humans so often are prone to do. I for one like knowing the trigger for their accelerated growth. It's relief." Edward focused on his father and not what was out of his reach, at least there was finally an end to his endless cold showers and sleepless nights in sight.

"And I'm in full agreement with you on that, however it's frigid out here and not the proper environment for the triplets to be exposed to. Let Bella and Nessie be one their way while we return to the lodge and get the boys settled in and Rory her bottle." Carlisle had the final say.

:Dad, has spoken. We'll be back in a few. I'll page you when we need you to bring us our clothes. Love you.: Bella nuzzled his arm.

:Don't sulk, Daddy. Momma and I need mother/daughter time. That goes for you too, Jacob. We'll be back after a bit or not the boys are rousing, meaning all of you are in for it and I don't need a migraine.: Nessie's ears flattened, her eyes on Jake.

"Alice wanted footage of Bella's new look. None of them are in any hurry to repeat that two day nightmare anytime soon. Nahuel dropped by with provisions for the triplets. Odds are the boys, seeing as Rory wasn't nearly as grouchy as they were, kept upping the decibels until they got their way to go find you." Jake stood, shirtless, barefooted, in his jeans with the digital camcorder in hand.

:They played me! If they can work us at a month-old we're doomed! It never even crossed my mind to ask Nahuel…They wanted you. Their needs superseded anything in my head. Rory was miserable too, but the boys were little monsters.: Bella's eyes widened in alarm. She wanted to howl in frustration, but the babies were sleeping, so she grumbled under her breath instead.

:There, there, dearest. Ness was the same way. For warned is for armed. They played their cards too soon in the game. We'll be on guard now. The boys genuinely wanted both of us and could have cared less about causing undo stress on Mom, my sisters, or yourself. The blood was an issue, but only an annoyance. Their teething as well, bottom-line I was their goal. Rory more than likely had myself and Collin in mind, so she willingly participated in their venture.: Edward soothingly stroked her muzzle. "One month-olds feel safest with both parents. I have never left them since their births. Awakening to find me gone must have been very disconcerting for them."

"A growth spurt didn't help matters any…" Carlisle pushed the sled effortless down the path and with in the matter of a minute was out of sight.

* * *

"Growth spurt and she's here with Jake? That's trust, Cullen." Jacen Fortune stepped into the clearing, his dark azure eyes giving away nothing.

"Oh, yeah, Maggie and Jace got in just after Bells left the house. Ben's storm had them snow bound in Portland, after he waged war with the 101 and lost." Jake shot the zinger into play.

"It gave me time to focus on cleaning up the bloomin mess our Nessie made while acting out against her Momma and Da. While you're havin a jolly ole time hunting and avoiding your other responsibilities back home. Bella trekking up here in that relic with the babies more than makes my theory so. You've plenty of land to hunt by the white fortress. Fleeing the county is the coward's way…what the hell?" At the sound of two avian Weres in flight he glared up at the sky.

"Fledging juvenile Weres calls for a certain environment. The storm is meant to cage them in as one is being difficult." Edward bundled Rory under his coat for added protection from the elements. Keeping his tenor neutral. Easily reading what Jace had left unsaid from his mind. Vampires never got into fender benders, so totaling a SUV by smashing into a rockslide was humiliation beyond measure. Not just any SUV a Range Rover.

"The Weber twins weren't gonna be a problem. What went…" One look at Nessie's flattened ears and profane growl gave him his answer.

"Matthew's being a prat to Ness about our confidentiality laws, so that's gotta be Gabe soaring with Van. Jake's being on probation is the only reason Matt's not sporting two broken wings. Ness got fed up, chose wolf form this time round, and bolted for home and her Momma. Bella was en route to tag Edward so that she could go hunting in peace. Ness met with Bella. Jake shadowed Ness. Edward lost it. I think Forks heard that roar. It's all good now…why alludes me. The girls are going hunting. Edward, Carlisle, and Jake get baby duty…anything else?" Jace had a knack for putting the pieces of a situation together with just the littlest bit of information.

"The triplets grew by a few months, but other than that, ya hit all the important stuff. They grow when they get uber-unhappy or scared. Bells joined us up here because she didn't want them to spurt up anymore…Ya ask me, Loca's bad luck's at it again…" He broke out in instant hives.

Bella bared her teeth, snarled something profane at him, then stalked off in a huff.

Nessie, ears flat, eyes shooting daggers at him for her tactless comment, also growled something not so nice before taking off after her mother.

"Jacob, that was completely uncalled for. Bella's off and on again curse is not the cause of any of this. Our extending our stay here and my not rousing the triplets to properly tell them where I was off with Ness, caused the ear splitting, heart wrenching, two day and night, ordeal back home." Edward snarled darkly giving him a scathing look.

"Daddy, Momma and Nessie mad at Jake." Rory whimpered her tummy was hurting again. "Rory hungry. Tummy hurt, Daddy."

"Was that?" Jacen's eyes widened, jaw dropping at the sound of her tiny bell like voice.

"Yeah, told ya they grew. Look, Edward. I was just teasing. I'll make it right. Promise." Jake resisted the urge to scratch it felt as if he'd rolled in poison ivy.

"You had better or miserable for Christmas you will be." Edward could plainly see the rash spreading like wildfire over Jake's russet skin. He wanted to go soothe his wife, but their daughter's needs were his priority, so he flashed down the path. Leaving Jake and Jacen eating a flurry of snow.

"Let's go, kid. Be grateful it's just a rash." Jace was wishing he'd stayed in Forks.

* * *

Next

Chapter 67

Allergic to what?


	67. Allergic to what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"Are they sick, Carlisle? MJ refuses to even try it while Rory and Tony can't even keep any of it down. Omnivore, Herbivore, Carnivore, it's never mattered before." Edward was trying not panic and alert Bella that something was wrong with their children.

"We have to approach this with clear heads. Hybrids are half-human. Humans are prone to allergies like milk for example."

"Dad, They can't avoid drinking blood, it's a key part of their dietary requirements. We have to think of this logically, allergic to something in the blood, could be a factor rather than the blood itself." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, his children were miserable, their whimpers were nearly undoing him.

"Elk and deer are herbivores. The vegetation or something that they've been feeding on could be the cause." Carlisle nodded, eyes grave.

"Emmett's gone off to bag a bear. Said he needed a challenge and it was worth a shot to see if the babies can stomach omnivore blood." Jake stuck his head in the doorway. Three bottles of formula in his hands. "They need to have something in their bellies. Formula's gotta do, cuz Bells and Ness aren't back yet. She did ease off on the whammy that she put on me, so that's a good sign that she's in a better mood."

"Want Momma." Rory whimpered, as her daddy scooped her up into his arms. "Tummy hurts."

"I know, baby. Daddy's trying to make it all better. I promise." He offered her the bottle.

(Milk is better than nothing and I want my tummy to stop hurting.) She reluctantly opened her mouth, white was better than the red stuff. She cautiously sucked on her bottle, weary of having to experience getting sick again.

(Milk is way better than blood, an experience that I never wanna repeat again.) Tony was starving. He didn't care if it was formula or breast milk. White stuff was safe, so he happily let his Grandpa feed him.

(Told ya that it wasn't gonna be good. It smelled weird too. How do Cassie and Harry stand the stuff?) MJ was of the same mind, so Jake easily fed him his bottle.

Collin sat in the doorway, paw up, eyes forlorn, letting out a low worried whine. :I've got plenty of blood to spare. I'm not a grass eater. Try my blood. She needs it. I have it, so use it.:

Jake and Edward's brows rose in unison at what Collin was offering.

"I don't know if it work, Little bro. I mean, sure, we're not really completely human, but blood is blood. It's not like it changes when we shift."

"Not entirely, but there is a significant change. You do in essence become what you shift into." Carlisle wasn't against the idea. He'd studied the pack, researching everything he could. His efforts allowed him to create the anti-venom. Protecting the pack from ever dying from being bitten from darker vampires or a spouse, in Leah's case, was the priority at the time.

"That's right. Our cells go through a transformation to acclimate to our animal forms. It can't be that simple. Can it?" Edward was eager to try it while in his lion form. Collin was a minor and their responsibility.  _*No, he'd volunteer himself first before even thinking of going that route.*_

"Collin, we shall try your idea, but I'm the one getting blood drawn not you."

Collin, unable to leave her, padded further into the nursery to sit beside the rocker, resting his muzzle forlornly on the arm of the chair. :It'll be okay, Rory. Promise. Your Dad's gonna make it better. He's good at that.:

"My Collin…" Rory squirmed in her father's arms until she could touch the soft fur of his muzzle.

:She like totally said my name!: Collin's ears shot up and his eyes lit up with surprise.

"Why so shocked? Were you expecting her to simply babble or stick to less than a four word vocabulary?" Edward kept a gentle hold on his determined little girl.

"Want Collin, Daddy. Missed him. Was gone too long." She whimpered, her bottle no longer held any interest to her.

"Princess, you had his voice, so it wasn't that much of a trial. If he wishes to hold you then Collin needs to go change into something a little more human." He had to admire her for her tenacity, but napping of any sort on Collin while in wolf form was out of the question.

"See, Baby bro. All those hours Alice had you recording those fair tales and other stories weren't just to torment you. They were for Rory for when you're away from her." Jake smirked. Rory was quite the escape artist. She'd nearly managed to leap onto Collin's back, but her father was in tune to her and one step ahead of her strategy. "Uh-oh, crawling's looming and she's as agile and fast as you are."

"Esme and the girls are baby proofing the house as we speak, so we are more than prepared for that milestone when it occurs." Carlisle was relieved to see such determination in his grandchild. She was a healthy happy baby girl, as were her brothers both focused more on their tummy's than what their sister was up to with Collin.

"Not enough, Grandpa. Want more…" MJ scowled regally at his empty bottle.

"Hungry, Daddy. Need more." Tony was also less than pleased with whatever was lacking in their meal.

"Times up." Edward had heard and felt more than enough. He set Rory down in her crib. "Daddy's already working on the problem, boys. You'll just have to bear with me a little while longer…" Edward turned, feeling that his love was nearby.

* * *

Bella, recharged from her mother/daughter time with Ness was now ready to focus on her babies. "Em, passed us growling about hybrid allergies and how it'd have to be blood. It's the reason I set Jake right again. It really does sound as if it's back again." She breezed into the nursery and reached down to take MJ. "I'll take him, Dad."

"The curse has noting to do with it. Momma always got sick whenever she hunted herbivores, but never when she chose a carnivore or omnivore while she was carrying the triplets. It's not surprising that one or all three of them would have adverse reactions to blood from that particular game." Nessie had been right behind her mother, had taken Tony from Jake, and was cuddling him against her shoulder.

"So that explains why two of your shirts look like stabbing victims. None of it stayed down. Dad looks fine. MJ didn't even try it did he?" Bella shot Edward a worried look, as she soothingly rubbed her son's back.

"Yes, we're at a bit of a standoff, but we did manage to feed them their formula with no unforeseen complications." Edward countered smoothly.

"What's the plan? Oh, wise one?" She arched a brow.

"I shall be the nurturer." He pulled off his soiled t-shirt, balling it up in his hands, tossing it in the wastebasket. "Where you provide them with milk. I will also, with my unique genetics, provide them with the blood that is also crucial to their dietary needs."

"It does sound like a promising plan, but just Daddy? I mean, that's a lot of blood…" Nessie pondered the idea.

"Carlisle's gonna draw blood from you while you're in full lion mode?" Bella bit down on her lip as what they were suggesting sunk in. * _Was this even safe for him to loose that much blood?*_

"It's Collin's idea, he even volunteered, but he's a kid. Our responsibility and all that, so they liked his idea just not him donating a couple pints of blood." Jake shrugged, as if it was no big deal.

"Our healing factors allow us the rare ability to replenish our blood without the need of a blood transfusion. Taking four pints would only cause a minimal affect on Edward…" Carlisle tried to dispel her fears with factual information. It only made her even more leery of the plan.

"Four Pints?" She cried out in alarm. "Minimal affect…Em's bear hunting. You feed them formula. Can't we just wait for…"

Edward cupped her face in his hands, eyes locking with her own. Tone hypnotically soothing. "Blood fortifies our immune systems. It's a key element in maintaining our healing factors. Three pints, enough for each of them. I'll be perfectly fine. It's readily apparent that our babies are allergic to flora that the Elk have consumed, thus the violent reaction to consuming their blood. My diet is free of wild flora, so they should be able to drink it with no adverse reaction at all."

"Daddy, squishing me. I no like. Tummy hurt. Want to feel better. Try Daddy's red stuff. No like other. Made Tony and Rory feel worse." MJ growled his displeasure at being squished between his parents.

"Sorry, little lion. Momma's having one heck of a weekend." Bella kissed the top of his head.

"Daddy's gonna make it better. Your Grandpa and I are working on it. Hold on a little while longer, okay, little man." Edward also kissed his son's cap of downy red-gold curls, then Bella, before he and Carlisle left the nursery.

MJ yawned hugely, settling down for a nap.

Bella settled him in his crib. "Nessie, he'll sleep better in the crib. If you need me I'll be watching your grandfather like a hawk." She sprinted silently out of the nursery.

* * *

Nessie set Tony, who had also drifted off to sleep, back in his crib. It was her turn to start dinner and she had an army to prepare a meal for. "Collin, she's fine. Uncle Logan was looking for you. It's your turn to clean the catch. Brady's already at it and so are Gabe and Matt." She pointed to the open doorway.

Collin, his tail and ears flat, reluctantly padded out of the room as if he were on his way to standing in front of a firing squad.

:Oh, stop. You can hold her after you finish your chores. Mine are baby duty and dinner preparations. I did fish duty yesterday.: She snorted, rolling her eyes in disgust. Boys could be such babies.

"Matt's actually pitching in?" Jake arched a brow as the two of them left the nursery.

"Yes, Wolfe. He's even civil. Nearly back to himself again. We had a little session while Momma prowled for her favorite meal."

"Session?" Jake narrowed his eyes, as he followed her out of the nursery and down the hallway.

"He and Uncle Logan air dropped our things to us. Neither of them knew that Grandpa Ian was lurking in the shadows and had other ideas as to how we would change back. Boys will be boys. Matt landed nearby. So Grandpa cast a glamour and in a blink both of us were properly dressed, before going off to shadow Momma for a bit." She made a face at Jake.

"Grandpa's appearance scared the life out of him, so relax. After showing him everything that I showed Gabe, we sat on a boulder and talked for a while. Momma joined us by the waterfall, anxious to return, and in a blink we were standing right in front of the lodge." Nessie got out the fixings for fish and chips.

Jake got to work on the potatoes. He could fix this meal in his sleep.

Ness took the knife out of his hands.

"I got territorial. I'm sorry. I know it annoys the hell out of you, but it's been like Bells said. One hell of a weekend." He went to take the knife back, but she side stepped him. "What gives, Ness? I said I was sorry…" He frowned, puzzled. She was scowling at him.

"Shower. Now. I'm getting flashes of my dark dreams again, just looking at you. Momma's right. You look like you should be lying in a pool of blood with a chalk outline around your murdered lifeless body." She wrinkled her nose at him.

Grinning sheepishly, he caught sight of his reflection in the window. "Sorry, Sprite. I'll go get cleaned up and change." He bent to place a kiss on her nose, but she shoved him away.

 _*All right, I get it. The shirt goes.*_ He stripped off his shirt, oblivious to her wide eyed, doe caught in mid-flight look, as he scrubbed off what he could in the sink.

"Out!" Nessie planted her hands on her hips when he shot her a playful grin. She fervently tried to mask her reaction to what seeing him peeling off his shirt and washing in the sink had caused her.

"Come on, Ness. Just one hug…" He stepped towards her. He was clean enough for that. He'd used a dishcloth to dry off his wet chest and everything.

Nessie's heart skipped another beat. * _What was the matter with her? None of this ever mattered before, so why did she feel like bolting for her mother now?*_

Flashes of what had occurred the night of the dance flashed in her head. Jake's dazed adoring look, as he took in her appearance. She'd tried to peak in his thoughts, but his mind had shielded them from her like when he'd been so furious with her not so long ago. That in itself had frightened her nearly to tears. But then he'd said her given name with such reverence and love, calling her Beautiful. Her heart had fluttered erratically then too and her face had felt hot and flushed.

This was entirely different, yet she felt her face growing warm and her heart was racing uncomfortably fast. All by watching him simply remove his shirt, wash up in the sink, and dry himself off with a simple dish towel.

"Go change." She skirted around the island so that it was between them.

Jake, puzzled by her sudden skittishness around him, held his hands up in truce. "All right, Ness. Don't get all flustered about it. I got territorial. It irked you. Got it. Though, I don't get why a little blood has you crying mouse all of a sudden…I hear you and am gonna hit the showers, change, and give you your space for a while."

He felt this wave of confusion coming from her and then she was acting like him after seeing her all dolled up _…*Nah, that can't be it. Her seeing me as anything other than a safe, big brother figure is years away wasn't it? None of this made any sense.*_

He shot one last hurt and confused look at her, before turning to leave her be.

She bit down on her lip.  _*This was ridiculous. Jake was her best friend. She had no reason to be wary of him. All of her rebellion and the repercussions of those actions had scattered her brain. Making her temporarily mad.*_

"Jacob, wait. I'm being silly over a little blood. I don't know what's the matter with me. I'm not even the least bit cross with you for over thinking my chat with Matthew…" She blinked back tears, her voice high and shaky.

"That's not all of it or as Edward would say 'the root of the problem'. I looked like an extra or a murder victim on a episode of CSI, which could've made you have flashes. I took my shirt off and cleaned up in the sink. Both should have solved the problem, only my solution got you even more upset. Why is that, Renesmee? It's me Jake. Your Paris. You can tell me anything. If something's bothering you then I'll do my damndest to make it right again." He kept his tone soothing and waited for her to make the next move.

Ness twisted the dishcloth in her hands. Just looking at him standing there in the kitchen, shirtless, also perplexed by her sudden wariness around him. His eyes shining with love, patience, and understanding… made her start trembling as if she were cold and that wasn't possible. She hardly ever got cold.

"I don't know why all of this has me flustered! It just does! I didn't before, but now it's different! I can't explain it either… You…" She closed her eyes, gathering a shaky breath, trying the calm her mind.

"It's okay, Ness. Take your time." Jake leaned back against the counter bracing his hands behind him.

Nessie swallowed hard, her mouth going dry. "You…um…" she bit down on her lip trying to think.  _*What in heaven's name is wrong with me. It's Jacob and I'm tongue tied?*_

Jake's brow rose. She was the mirror of her mom when she was nervous that alone had him worried. He pushed himself away from the counter and took a tentative step towards her. "It's okay, Ness…"

"Simply did what I asked by taking off your soiled shirt and washing off in the sink. Something I've seen you do ever since forever…" She nervously played with a long strand of her hair, trying not tremble any more than she was. He was so close and it felt like she was getting a fever.

"I took my shirt off and washed up and that bothered you enough to go skittish as a cat?" He reached out and took the now shredded dishcloth out her trembling hands. "Not my going territorial over Matt…?

"Look, ever since the night of the dance…something changed. I feel flustered when I'm around you, which is crazy because you're my Paris. It's fine one moment and then I feel like bolting for my parents. Like now, you just stand here is making me nervous. Not a bad 'I'm in danger' nervous, because you would never hurt me ever. It's very disconcerting feeling this way. I don't care for it either!" She ranted so fast that only someone with inhuman hearing could have followed her.

"Hold that thought…I'll be right back." Jake sprinted out of the kitchen and headed straight for his room to change. Maybe take a five minute shower to collect his thoughts about what she'd just confided to him. * _Well, Jake at least the Double C has plenty for you to do, because Edward is gonna go beyond nuclear about this turn of events. I mean, she's got all of the signs… but then could this be something more..we've already imprinted haven't we…or was it just me and why she can still hide things from me…hmmm…all in all that wouldn't be such a bad thing then I'd have some kinda control when she pours on that please for me look…face it Jake…you are so screwed_.*

* * *

Next

Chapter 68

Lovesickness or is it more?


	68. Lovesickness or is it more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

Ness hadn't wanted him to bolt after she'd poured her heart out to him. She'd wanted him to hold and comfort her like he always did. Now his actions or lack there of to her words had her feeling hurt like she wanted to curl up and bawl her eyes out. Also aggravated as all get out, because he'd taken the easy way out by leaving and treating her like a child.

 _*Hold that thought? She was miserable and confused and that's all he could come up with?*_ She fumed.

She slammed the corn meal and flour none to gently onto the island sending a cloud of flour and corn meal flying into the air.

Stepping out of the shadows, Jacen Fortune made his presence known. "Renesmee, fixing supper will have to wait." He growled softly.

"Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a personal dilemma and can't handle dealing with more strife right now, Uncle Jacen?" She snapped, voice breaking, as she got two cartons of eggs and a gallon of milk out of the fridge, slamming them both down on the counter. Two dozen eggs went splattering in all directions as did the milk.

"Yeah, kiddo, it sucks growing up and all that, but you and me have to talk. The best solution I know for heartsickness is to distract yourself by turning your focus on something or someone other than who's causing you all the grief." He held up her Uggs and Jacket.

"Heartsickness?" Nessie sniffled miserably.

"Yep, and I'm sorry to say that there's no surefire cure either. Love's tricky that way." He helped her with her jacket.

"Love feels like the flu?" Ness grumbled, as she pulled on her Uggs. "It's nothing at all like you read in books. It hurts and makes you hopelessly miserable and confused."

"Yeah, angel, it does. Especially at your age." He nodded solemnly, as they left the kitchen.

"No offense, Uncle Jacen, but are all boys as tactless and clueless as Jacob? Do they always run for the hills?" Nessie sighed heavily.  _*Perfect. Lovesickness that's the last thing I needed right now. Couldn't it have waited a few more years?*_

"Yeah, pretty much at first because serious emotional stuff scares them to death. With Jake you mean everything to him. Never forget that, Ness. It's just gonna take him a while. I saw what went down the other night. Alice showed me all the home movies. You caught him off guard. The boy was completely floored when you made your entrance. His brain shut down for a while trying to comprehend that the beautiful young woman…this vision in front of him was you." Jace chose the path behind the Lodge for their walk.

"He looked at me like Daddy sometimes looks at Momma and it…"

"Made all those flu like symptoms kick into overdrive?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, it happens like that sometimes."

"Then he went from that to a crazy person like he'd never gone catatonic or stared at me like I was the moon and the stars. He growled at me because I'm having the audacity to grow up. Can you believe the nerve? Like I have a say in the matter?" She vented, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"Believe it or not, he's in the same fix you are. Only it's way worse for him…" Jace chuckled at the 'Yeah, right' look that she shot him.

"No, seriously, it's because he has to comfort you while trying to come to terms with everything that's racing through himsef. Who's gonna dance with you for the first time? See you in that dress? Be the one to experience something first with you while he can't and it's killing him inside. Trust me, little darlin. The boy is in hell far more than you are, because he has to grit his teeth, sit back, watch you grow up, and there is nothing he can do about it. Apart from hold ya in his arms and try to convince you that it's all gonna turn out right in the end. Cuz, it is but it's just gonna take what feels like an eternity to make sense of it all." He bent to kiss the top of her head. She threw her arms around him, hugging him for dear life.

"I know, baby girl. It's gonna be alright. It might not seem like it now but it is." He crooned softly.

"No, it isn't! Not if I'm jumpy and skittish around him now! He's always taking his shirt off! It's just what the boys do, because their core temperatures are so warm! But every time he does at least since that night, I feel my heart race and those miserable symptoms start all over again! He's my Jacob! I love him more than anything and it will drive me crazy if I can't be able to be the way I always am around him. Comfortable, safe, happy…" Nessie sobbed miserably against his chest.

"Honey, that's not how it works. You'll be fine around him, for the most part, and these miserable feelings will change to other stronger ones. Not nearly as painful as those first pangs of confusion that's lovesickness. You know what's causing it and you'll find a way to get a handle on it without effecting your relationship with Jake." He tried to word it just right.

"Like Jake did when he fell for Momma?"

"Well, kinda…Yeah, I guess…only Jake's already yours, so it's a hell of a lot less complicated. Just know that for now, those feelings are about him and it'll all become much clearer a couple of years down the road. You'll just know. Your Da won't like it when you do, cuz you're like him a hell of a lot more than you are your Momma in some ways which will make him drive you nuts. Then again I recon that's half the fun of being a teenager in love. My older sister sure drove mine bonkers when she discovered what you will in a few years. In the meantime, don't be in such a all fired hurry to grow up. He's not going anywhere. Slow down, all right there, Little blossom?" His arm around her shoulders, they started down the path again.

"It would be nice if the Powers that be would let me. It's one big miserable maze of emotional and physical ups and downs and I'd just like the rollercoaster to stop for a while." Nessie felt a little better, not much but it was a start.

"I think you'll find that this last growth spurt was your last for a long while. The way I see it is six years means that you get to slow down after the first big drop. Then slowly climb the next a year at a time, just like everyone else. That's the thought of the bosses anyway. I'd like to think they're being straight about it they being your grandparents and all that…" He grinned when she started doing happy cartwheels down the path.

"One year at a time is fine by me." She tumbled her way back to him, landing perfectly beside him. "Well, let's have it. How much trouble did I get myself into?"

"That's right, ya did cause yourself quite the pickle didn't you, princess." He playfully ruffled her head. "Yeah, let's talk about that and how we're gonna fix it."

"I'm already grounded for eternity…"

"Yeah, angel, I know it's tough being a kid, but when you break the rules. No, smash them to bits like you did. Well, lass, you have to do the time. Not just stuck at home without any privileges that's too easy. So is the weblog and essay, they solve the immediate problem, but not the heart of what caused it to begin with. No, solving that takes time, patience, and understanding from those who love you. But you have to listen to what guidance your kin give you too. If ya don't learn from your mistakes then I'll have to remove you from the cause of them. Understand, Little blossom?" His mood turned from playful to dead serious.

"Yes, Uncle Jace. I understand. If I can't get along with the humans adult and kids alike, then I can't go to school anymore. I'll be under Uncle Aiden's guidance and that will be in the end of it." She her big brown eyes pooled with tears, bottom lip trembling as she tried to hold back a sob.

"Something along those lines yes…"

"I love school. Being with my friends. Playing sports. All of it. Please, give me the chance to prove that to all of you. I'll tutor other students. Do community service. Sessions with all the family analysts, just don't take this away from me. Please, Uncle Jacen."

"All right, on one condition."

"Name it."

"You have to spend some of that limitless energy spending time with your family too. That's part of the problem. You buried yourself in extracurriculars to avoid having to be home, so we're gonna have to find a balance where you can have the best of both worlds." He pulled her stocking cap over her eyes when she rolled her eyes at him.

"None of that, Renesmee. I mean it. Volunteering at the Hospital and animal shelter is a given. Drama and Art you love. Volleyball or Basketball pick one and really is it fair to be on the Academic teams too? I mean, seriously, princess. How are they supposed to keep with you? Let's try music instead, it grounds you. And, darlin, you need that in the worst way."

"They were all in need of guidance, so desperately that I had to help the,/ It's what I do. I help the misfits see the light again…I can't just leave them we have State coming up…"

"You gave them a push, now they'll have to see if they can fly on their own. You need downtime too, kiddo. That's part of the problem. You don't know how to slow down, but we're gonna fix that. You're gonna learn how to play." They were in the clearing the perfect place to for her first lesson. Grinning wickedly, he playfully pushed her backwards and she landed on her back in the deep snow. His keen hearing picked up Jake on the trail, so he decided to give them so alone time to work things out. In less than it takes to blink he was gone.

* * *

"Not funny!" Ness rose from the snow sputtering and spitting out bits of snow. "I'm not in my snow gear, Uncle Jacen! I'm in my leggings!" She narrowed her eyes when he was nowhere to be found. "You'd better run! You'll get yours, Uncle Jace! Bet on it!" Her furious snarl echoed throughout the clearing.

"Ness! Renesmee! Where the hell are you? Are you hurt? I said I was gonna be right back! Why're you hollering for Jace? Is he with you?" Jake sprinted up the path.

"Answer me! Just because it's hitting you that I'm more than just a big brother to you is no reason to take off and brood. I just did what you wanted me too! I showered and changed my clothes! Look, I know this is scary, but…We can get through anything together. Ness?" He skidded to a halt on the path where the tracks stopped.

Ness had burrowed back under the snow, her white stocking cap, parka, leggings, and boots perfectly camouflaged her from Jake's view.  _*Don't know how to play is it. We'll see about that.*_

He wasn't in the mood to play. "The kitchen looks like a war zone, Ness. What the hell happened in there? Did Jace spook you and then took you off on a walk to talk?" He knew she was near him. He could feel her, because this tangible chain of energy between them was impossible to ignore. Especially after her declaration in the kitchen.

The snow to his right was disturbed unlike the rest of the snow pack around it.  _*There you are. Hiding from this isn't gonna make it go away.*_

He bent down to scoop her up from the snow, just as she sprang from it. Sending them both flying backwards, twenty feet easy, into snow pack behind them.

Jake protectively wrapped his arms around her, taking the full impact of the fall into the six foot snow drift. Not entirely certain what to do with the wickedly grinning and giggling girl in his arms. Especially now when they were nose to nose with the hood of her parka shielding them both from the cascade of snow settling around them. Her playful chocolate brown eyes held the same wicked gleam that her father was famous for when he was up to something.

:Good one, Sprite. Ya, got me good. Now, let me up so we can get back before anyone sees the disaster you left the kitchen in.: He laid perfectly still while she continued gazing at his face like he was the moon and the stars. Her eyes changing to that of wonder, not unlike when he had imprinted with her minutes after her birth.

The link between them was sealed. Ness had imprinted to him.

The feeling of rightness was indescribable. It was like they were now in perfect sync with each other, so the tension of what had gone down, all of her confusion, frustration, and skittishness vanished like it never happened. She embraced the whole imprinting process as of that was the solution all along.

 _:Yes, finally! I was beginning to think that this was never going to happen. No wonder I've been in such a frazzle these past two days. It had already begun back home, only I never let my guard down. Everything was an absolute mess, so my mind wasn't allowing the imprinting…Me imprinting to you, to happen. It simply wasn't possible not with me an emotional mess.:_  She rubbed her cheek against his own, sighing contently when he kissed her nose.

 _:Matt's been a beast, making me even more distracted with being worried and incensed with him. My focus was on the wrong boy, when I should have been analyzing your reaction to seeing me dressed to the nines. About why that moment, the way you were entranced by me, like Daddy is with Momma, made me feel exactly what you called me. Beautiful. The way you reverently said my name that's what caused my heart to race and my face to flush…It was like what just happened. The stirrings of it, but then Daddy said something just enough to get my guard up again, leaving me in miserable limbo until now.:_ Ness so wanted to stay there with him holding her in his arms under this prefect cocoon of snow where no one could ruin this moment.

He kissed her forehead, smiling when she snuggled her cheek against his own. She was his like he was hers. Nothing and no one could ever come between them now. He finally understood why Edward had been able to call a truce with him. This feeling of rightness, knowing that both your souls were forever intertwined, melted away those jealous territorial feelings. No one and nothing short of your own kids could compete with this rightness, so the threat of her being taken from you doesn't exist. This went beyond imprinting. No, this was soul bonding of the highest level. That's what had gone down in that cafeteria between Bella and Edward, but neither of their brains could handle that level or rightness. They were both too messed up to accept it at least at first, but you can't run or hide from this no matter how much you want to. Soul calls to Soul. Heart to heart. Mind to mind. There is no escaping this nor would anyone wish to.

It was like nothing, even imprinting didn't compare. This was nothing like that at all. No, they were on equal footing now with nothing to conflict them. We are one came to mind. Yeah, he'd once compared what Bella had with Edward to a drug so addictively powerful that she was hooked for life. He hadn't even had a clue.  _:You , Renesmee Carlie Cullen, are and always will be my forever love. That was…words can't even…I love you so much…:_  Jake held her closer. "Forever mine." He growled against her head.

"Forever mine, Jacob Ephraim Black. Forever and always." She sighed blissfully, still floating on the euphoric high of the soul bonding. They both were.

* * *

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Edward's furious roar echoed for miles. "Get your fanny back inside the lodge and I mean yesterday!"

That snapped them out of their blissful daze.

"Crap!" Jake came crashing down to earth.

"Cripes! He's off the scales mad. How is he even up and around anyway? I peaked in on them the easy way, not even five minutes ago. He looked out for the count and Momma was furious with Grandpa because Daddy being like she was after rescuing Aunt Lori was not a minor aftereffect to giving blood for their babies. Great-Grandpa and Grandma arrived just in time to save him from her wrath. So how can he possibly be moving?" Ness sulked when Jake, keeping her close to his chest, stood up causing a cascade of snow around them.

"He knows what just happened. It's like when Bells rescued Lori and he was broken. Miraculous recovery in the blink of an eye." He stood her on her feet, gently brushing off the snow.

"Renesmee! Do not make me come find you! The kitchen is a disaster area! You left the lodge without our permission! I know Jacob is with you, young lady! You are already grounded for Winter Break, now it's going to be till Spring! Keep it up and we will be residing on Isle Isabella! No Jacob! No Forks Middle School! No friends! No visitors period! Just your mother, the babies, myself, and our pets! I can easily commute from there to teach the boys! We did not come up her so that you could…" He was cut off and silence finally returned to the forest.

* * *

"Momma's distracting him. "Nessie threaded her hand through his own, reveling a the zing of energy between them. It made her feel safe, warm, and blissfully content. That was all her mind could accept for now. She was glad that the emotional rollercoaster had slowed until she was older and able to handle the next stage without wanting to run and hide.

"Figured as much. On a lighter note…I finally decided on what I wanna study if and when I ever graduate." He easily swung her up and around until she was riding on his back like old times. It was a relief to be in sync with each other again.

Nessie climbed up his back until she was straddling his shoulders. She leaned down to look at him, noses touching, palms touching his face. "Jacob, you'll be graduating this summer, so there is no if just when. You were so good with Missy and the horses at Uncle Aiden's ranch and the Double C when we were there last summer. Majoring in Veterinary medicine seems like the perfect career choice for you. I've been leaning towards that field of study myself. It absolutely fascinates me and I feel that choosing that field of medicine will fill a necessary void in the community, and be beneficial to all of us as well. Your test scores are well above board you'll have no trouble getting into any prestigious University you choose…" Nessie sat up biting down on her lip, her slip of the tongue was gonna get her into so much trouble with her Dad.

"Scores?" You know my test scores? The results that Edward has under lock and key for my own good? Those scores? Did you say well above board…" Jake's brow furrowed.

He'd taken a battery of tests at PCC, a different one every day during the first week of December. Edward and Carlisle had greased the wheels, arranging for them all and he'd breezed straight through them.

Ness stood on his shoulders before he could stop her, she somersaulted effortlessly over his head, landing five feet ahead of him on the path. "I didn't say anything of the sort…you heard me wrong…" She denied her slip of the tongue, hacking into her father's computer was a major no-no and she'd all but given herself away. She jogged backwards, ready to flee at a moments notice.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, tell me if I passed or not!" He ordered, trying his alpha tenor on her. She was imprinted to him, he figured it worked like her influence on him. He was wrong.

Nessie rolled her eyes at him. "Imprinting does not make you my Alpha superior. Daddy's already filled that position, as has Momma. All you need to know is what I told you…" She crossed her eyes, sticking out her tongue at him before turning to flash down the path.

Jake gave chase. "C'mon, Nessie! Ya, can't blame a guy for trying! It was worth a shot! I've been dying to know how I did! One week of endless testing and no idea until now if I'd even passed or not!" He chose a shortcut. Easily catching up with her, he playfully tossed her over his shoulder.

"Jacob! I can't! Daddy's already mental! I'll never see the light of day!" She tried to wriggle free, but he had a firm hold on her legs.

"So ya got the information by not so legal means, huh? Fine. I don't want you grounded for eternity. At least I know that my scores are good enough to open the doors to even Ivy league colleges. Hmmm…Jacob Black at Harvard…no Yale…Princeton…Stanford has a nice ring to it." He was grinning from ear to ear.

Nessie quit squirming, going completely lax _…*Those were so far away. He'd be going away…how would she cope?*_ The thought of it had tears burning in her eyes, her breath hitched, and it was hard to breathe.

"You'll be able to flourish at whatever school you set your sights on…I'll have to research which ones are best suited for…" Her voice broke, as she swallowed back a sob.

"Hey, angel mine, I was only teasing that's like a year or so away…" He had her cradled in his arms. Her heartbroken, tear streaked, face was tearing him apart.

"No! I'm not going to be selfish! You deserve the best education imaginable at the best Veterinary Medicine school in the country!" Ness sobbed miserably. "There's always…video chat…texting…Instant Messaging…Email…the phone…writing letters…to each…other…!" She buried her face against his chest.

"We'll have to find a damn good Vet school within driving distance. I'm not nearly as strong as you are. The East coast is out, even the Midwest is pushing it." Jake crooned down at her, oblivious to the audience standing outside on the deck.

"Bad Daddy. Make Nessie cry." Rory's tiny musical voice rang out into the crisp evening air.

Edward's growl was soft and gentle, but there was no disguising that he was still in a temper and Bella's distraction hadn't even begun to ebb it. "Jacob made Ness cry. Daddy was merely reacting to an occurrence regarding your sister that he wasn't prepared to handle for at least another few years."

"Daddy's not bad, baby girl. Nessie's crying because she's sad about something she and Jake were talking about. Nessie is also grounded, meaning that she can't go wandering off without permission and was supposed to be fixing dinner not playing in the snow with Jake." Bella corrected her daughter in a soft tone while Rory finished off her special bottle.

She paused from her meal, eyes full of understanding. "Sorry, Daddy. Nessie being naughty not you. Nessie feels like me when I no see Collin. Thinks, Jake is going away. It's making her sad."

"Well, Renesmee Carlisle? Is your sister correct about your tears?" Edward, arms folded, brow raised, expression that of displeasure, watched Jake carry her up the stairs to the top deck.

"That's private, Daddy." Nessie managed weakly, voice hoarse from tears.

"Yes, imprinting to Jake can cause you feelings of loss or sorrow when the time comes for him to further his education and the separation that may bring." He nodded in understanding.

"Not happening." Jake met his eyes with determination. "There are plenty of Vet schools in the Pacific Northwest within driving distance. I'll choose one of them." He carried her inside, closing the sliding door behind him.

* * *

Next

Chapter 69

Terms


	69. Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"Vet school?" Bella arched a brow at Edward. "How well did he ace those entrance exams that you and Carlisle moved mountains of red tape to arrange for him?"

"Enough to allow him entry into any school of his choosing or have them lining up at his feet." He was more relaxed, now that Ness was back under his watch again.

"No wonder you don't wanna show him. He'll be strutting about that for weeks and not focusing on his studies. Are we talking top fifty?" Bella waited for him to open the patio doors.

"Lower." After sliding open the door he followed her inside.

"Thirty?"

"Lower still."

"Twenty-five."

"Getting warmer." He went to check on the boys.

"No freaking way. Twenty…"

"Way. Getting hotter." He walked into the nursery and reached down into one of the cribs for Tony.

"About what?" Carlisle was sitting in a rocker feeding MJ his own 'special' bottle.

"Why Nessie's ready to burst into tears at the drop of a hat. Her Paris's test scores." Edward picked up the remaining 'special' bottle in the warmer, and focused on feeding his ravenous son. "I'd say our experiment was a resounding success."

"Yes, yes, they like their Daddy's contribution to their diet. I'm thrilled." Bella made a face at him for trying to change the subject.

Edward's eyes narrowed, darkening to a deep emerald, in response, promising retaliation for her sassy look and soon. "He's in the country's top 15 percentile and that's all I'm going to say on this matter. Other than having to rethink potential Universities to fit with his choice of career…Engineering perhaps…but Veterinary medicine?"

"Aiden will be pleased that he has decided on a path that he enjoys, rather than one that he would be resigned to. Renesmee is thinking along those lines as well." Carlisle was more than pleased with Jake's decision. "Was your tantrum outside warranted or merely your letting off pent up frustration?" He shot his son a fatherly look.

"Warranted. She left the lodge after leaving the kitchen a disaster area. Without, mind you, asking either Bella or myself for permission to…"

"Have a chat with me." Jacen stood in the doorway. "The poor kid was messed up about Jake, so we went out to get some air and talk about stuff that she can't with you for obvious reasons." He munched thoughtfully on a Granny Smith apple. "Seriously, Cullen. I think Portland and Vancouver heard ya that time."

"Be nice, Jacen Michael. He's having a personal crisis." Bella smothered a grin.

"Yeah, it's called denial and he's up ta his neck in it." Jace ribbed him again. "She was fine when I left her. What caused you ta go nuclear this time round?" He was beyond curious about that.

"You left her?" Edward's jaw clinched, eyes flashing now almost black with temper.

"Daddy, be nice." Rory growled from her mother's arms.

"Daddy's fine, precious." Edward answered softly, eyes still on Jace. "Answer the question, Fortune."

"Yeah, I left her. Jake was coming up the path. The two of them needed an understanding, so I gave her a playful shove…" Jace shrugged, not letting on that he was reacting to all the signs that Edward was on the verge of meltdown number three.

"Why did you shove my daughter, Jacen Michael?" In a clipped tone Edward enunciated every word.

"No blood, no foul, Cullen. The snow drift was deep enough and we were in the back clearing, so I knew she'd be fine. It was all in good fun, which in my eye the Lass is sorely lacking in as of late. I made it a part of her probation to slow down. Do something fun like playing in the snow. Kids learn valuable life lessons from play. Jake's her Paris, leaving her to pounce on Jake like kid's are prone to do… seemed harmless to me, so I left them to it." Jace met his glare with a cool one of his own while he finished off his apple.

"She wasn't dressed for rolling around in the snow."

"Give it a rest, Cullen. She's fine. Emotional as all get out, but that's being a teenager. Cold doesn't mean jack to any of us. So her and Jake got a little wet from the snow, it's not the end of the world." He snorted, rolling his eyes at him like Edward was losing it.

"She imprinted with Jacob." Edward snarled darkly.

"Yeah, that happened right after her birth, so get over it already."

"Jake imprinted with Nessie minutes after she was born. Nessie was his universe and he became hers. Because of that she was able to manipulate that link to her liking until her grandparents decided to rein her in with a bracelet for her birthday. Enabling Jake and basically all of us to able to think freely again." Edward closed his eyes, the thought of trying to rein in his oldest in the years to come made his head ache. "Now that Nessie has imprinted with Jacob. The two of them will be in complete sync with each other. It will psychically hurt to be long distances from the other…"

"No joke? Like Bella shut down when you bolted and Van wanted ta rip you to shreds on an hourly basis?" Jace wasn't smiling now.

"Not as severe as that, but it would be a difficult trial for her if Jake were to go away for any long periods of time. His limit is 250 miles. Ness will be no different." Edward nodded, jaw clinched, eyes pained.

"Soul bonding. Wolves mate for life. What happened with me will not with Nessie." Bella growled.

"Washington has a school of Veterinary Medicine ranked as one of the best in the country. With his scores Jacob will easily be able to get into their program." Carlisle ended their war on words.

"Damn, I wasn't thinking along those line." Jace shot Edward a sympathetic look.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, as was his habit when he was trying to rein in his temper.

"Jake would never take advantage of Ness, not in a million years. He's more selfless than she is. Soul bonding or not, Ness is as skittish as they come about her feelings towards him. Compares it to the Flu. I gave her a diagnosis of Lovesickness, because she desperately needed one. She fired off questions. I did my best to answer them until she was reassured enough to focus on the main problem at hand. What's got the council so antsy. I believe the new term for it is tripping out."

"Grandpa mentions that she'd crossed several lines and had a long talk with her while I was hunting. Just how much trouble is she in, Jacen Michael?" She dreaded hearing his answer.

Her Grandfather had lectured her ear off and Nessie had been near tears when he was done setting her straight. His mood reflected on the curt reprimand that he'd given Carlisle over the blood Edward had given, showed just how peeved that he and mostly likely the rest them were with all of their actions as of late. Taking foolish chances when there was an army of willing volunteers within shouting distance was a bad influence on Ness or the triplets. It was no wonder Renesmee was in the tangle she was in when we lived on edge ourselves and got a rise out of it. Jace was here, it could only mean one thing, as Nessie's new guardian like Logan had been her own.

* * *

"Just basic rules. Listening to her elders. Learning from her mistakes or she's out of school and under Uncle Aiden's or Bram's guidance. She set down terms before I could. Fighting tooth and nail to stay with her friends, swearing to do better. I added quality time with the family and that she had to find a balance." Jace proceeded to give them all a rundown on the stipulations regarding Nessie's probation.

He had all of them completely focused, on what he had to say. Hoping for the best, but bracing for the worst.

"She's a fantastic kid. I'm here to make certain that she stays that way. You're lookin' at the new Forks Middle School Athletics director. Coach Striker came in to a sudden windfall. Took an early retirement. Headed his family down South to pursue his dreams." Jace rolled his eyes, snorting in disgust. "Mortals are so easy. Grease their pockets with a shed load of cash. Screw work or responsibilities. They're outta here. Red's the new Arts and music director for the school."

"Coach Fortune?" Bella smirked.

"Hey, when I was human sports was my thing. I needed a cover. Van's got the park covered. Nessie's priority. Gym teacher, coach, are the easiest means to watch over my charge. It gives me a say over how many sports our little pixie takes on. Striker played on her weakness. Feeling sorry for the underdogs. I won't. Winning is choice, but teamwork and sportsmanship come first over who's got game. She's done championing everyone. One sport that's it and the Academic teams…Seriously, people, that's the school beyond taking advantage of Nessie's limitless intelligence. I mean, yeah, sure, one is understandable, but all of them that's gonna change. She's a kid, not a walking computer. I know Bella drove ya bonkers during her pregnancy and then ya got tunnel vision after they were born. Marcus has a sick sense of humor or not. He was genuinely ecstatic about their births. Nessie was thriving or so it seemed. School activities and volunteering gave her purpose. All very valid reasons for you not to worry…" He shot the two of them an understanding look as if to say without actually saying it 'Hey, you both are floundering… don't sweat it ya can't be aces at everything.'

"Enough, Jacen Michael. Renesmee has her mother's selflessness, making it difficult for her to turn those in need away. She cares deeply for the mortals. Sees the need to take them under her wing. It's well within her to do so and in turn she's learning vital life experiences. Paying it forward. Giving back. Helping her fellow students, school, and community...all worthy goals for her to strive toward." Edward gritted his teeth. Jace was the appointed Guardian of his daughter. The council had sent him as a message. Obviously as parents he and Bella were floundering badly, so

They'd assigned Jace as Watcher like Logan had been Bella's.

"Nessie's an over achiever, but not because she strives to be a part of everything. No, it's not that way at all, she wants to help. True, like her father, she's very competitive and strives for perfection and order in everything she sets her sights on. But it's not to feed an ego, seek popularity, or to join in a clique. She's her own person." Carlisle summed up his granddaughter, voice strained. Clearly the hierarchy were sending a message about the situation and it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Look. It was either me becoming her Watcher or Bram. I love the little pixie, so does Red. It was an easy choice. Her wellbeing , getting her on the right path is my priority. Bram's a last resort. She just has them all freaked is all. Your Grandparents, my Aunts and Uncles, chose sending me rather than uprooting her and causing even more acting out. Jake would have been leashed. It's way worse than SIT. Leashed is just that a command so powerful it overrides the Alpha mentality. He wouldn't have been able to leave the State. Lycan has one on him way worse. Try the entire western hemisphere. He can't step foot on it. The high Council takes exile to extreme levels."

The three of them stared wide eyed and grim faced at him as it sunk in just how much trouble Nessie was in.

"It's why he's got minions running his Operation. They're his eyes, ears, voice. Lyle was his bloodhound. He's flying blind now that he's dead. Ya can't just create another. They're as rare as Demetri was to Aro. We've got V's whereabouts covered though, so it's all good in that area. A mate of hers swears he saw her shredding a mountain in Italy. Two more claim she's conquering the Alps. She's got some loyal as they come friends. All honorary big brothers and sisters willing to do whatever it takes to keep the wolves away from her door. Dressing up like her to throw anyone who's tailing her off the scent. Lycan'll be chasing his tail well into the summer. It's fantastic to see her in top form again. I'm surprised she didn't come with you guys. Over a year is a long spell to go without shifting forms…."

"Venus is still undergoing physical therapy and is under strict orders by myself to not push herself. Fred's threatening to spring a New Year's Eve wedding extravaganza of Alice proportions on her if she disobeys doctors orders. She's far more phobic about it than Bella was, so she's being good." Carlisle explained happy to change the subject. The thought of how close they had come to having Ness taken away unnerved him.

"That was before Ben dumped nearly two feet of snow on everything. She's at least grabbed her board and went shredding, if not running free as a wolf. Neither of you thought about that did you? If I was climbing the walls, she was clawing at the door to get free. Winter is her heaven. She lives and breathes this weather. Ice is in her blood. Snow sings to her. Fred's been gone for two days that's a first for them too." Bella countered, also happy to change the subject. *Switzerland? Her grandparents were beyond pissed about Nessie's rebellion.*

"Thank you, Jacen Michael…for choosing Renesmee…" Edward growled softly, nearly unhinged at the thought of what might have been.

"Don't sweat it. It was an easy choice. Ben's storm gave me the jump start that I needed to fix this mess up nice and neat before Bram touches down at Sea-Tac." Jace shrugged off the praise.

"Bram? Is coming here to Forks?" Carlisle's eyes widened, flashing a gamut of emotions.

"Yeah, Bram, Willow, and Hunter are coming to stay with Tanya and Aiden at their ranch. Twy's here. It's Christmas. She's their kid on the mend, after three years of silent mental hell. Lil's settled here and she's his sister. Donnie and Miranda are kin to him too…It's about visiting family not taking Ness back with them to Zürich… " Jace rolled his eyes at them.

"They are old and dear friends. I look forward to seeing them again." Carlisle relaxed, clearing his head of what could have been and this time it truly would have been out of their hands.

* * *

"Switzerland?" Nessie, alarmed out of her mind, bit down on her lip, as she clung to Jake's arm.

"I'll be good. I promise to follow my punishment to the letter. Please! Don't let them send me there! Where it happened…!" She pleaded, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"No one is gonna send you away, Nessie. Twy's parents are here to see her. Jace's gonna be your Guardian." Jake cuddled her against him.

"No one's going anywhere. I'm here to watch over her, but if ya wage war against Shining One law again, like you have this whole month. By blatantly disobeying our most scared of by-laws then, yes, Princess, Switzerland is gonna be your new home until Bram's satisfied that you can play nice with the humans. You can't act out like a newborn among them ever again. You don't get a second strike. One's it." Jace could feel the soul bond between them like it was tangible energy. Lightning had struck twice. It was the same bond that Bella and Edward had.

"Enough! No one is taking anyone away! That was only an idea. Twyla was sent here to heal and gain a new perspective, so it was believed that Renesmee could do so as well under Bram's guidance, but only for a short duration. This Winter's cycle, until the humans moved on to the next poor lost soul who's not who they view as acceptable." Ian appeared in a blinding flash of fire.

"All justifiable reasons, however the council must be coming addle brained with age. Nessie saw the horrors that transpired there. Switzerland would have made her regress to a state not unlike what Twyla Chase was in." Edward glowered at the Pixie King.

Tony and MJ wisely chose to remain silent and observe while the adults hashed out their sister's future. All of it was useful information which they would file away for future use.

"The hell with that! The furthest that I will ever permit the council to send my child anywhere is Avalon Ranch and for a short time in the Summer the Double C. Teenagers act out. She was angry and confused about the babies and having to act out a lie was drawing on her last nerve! She's done far less than her father, Aunts, and Uncles ever have!" Teeth bared. Bella got face to face with her grandfather, eyes nearly black with fury and power.

"I'm all to aware of what has transpired over the immortal lifetimes of your husband's kin." Ian, oblivious to her fury, calmly took Rory from her. "No one is comparing Renesmee to any of their Darker misdeeds. Hers is the compulsion to set the world the way she wishes it to be and to hell with anyone or thing that tries to get in her way. She's like Jacen Michael said, not ten minutes ago, over achieving to extreme levels, all to champion the underdogs." He cuddled the baby against his shoulder.

"They need encouragement, not to be ridiculed, laughed at, or written off as a joke by those who are higher skilled than they are. That line of thinking is wrong. Everyone deserves a chance to feel how it is to win at something." Ness growled in her defense.

"Survival of the fittest. The weak fall in between the cracks. Unbeknownst and abandoned. It's how humans work. Success is everything to them. Failure means dishonor. Trying ones best in the human realm means little or nothing, unless the outcomes are positive." Ian conjured a pacifier out of thin air, one fit for teething.

Rory happily sucked on the cooling soother.

"Selflessness is virtually nonexistent here among humans. No one does anything without a reason behind it. But when it does happen the human shines like a beacon. Becoming a threat to those who shun change and will stop at nothing to get them to conform to their rules and beliefs."

"That's not true, Grandpa Ian. Momma changed Daddy for the better. The entire Coven for that matter, Grandpa Carlisle included, by some measure, are some of the most selfish immortals on the planet. Their needs came first above all others. Nothing like Aro, Caius, Stefan, and Vlad, but close enough. It's so evident in your journals. Perhaps it's a Vampire trait and now that all of you are part human it's easier for you to fight off." Nessie, eyes wise as time itself, spoke her mind on the matter in a soft serious tone.

"As for being a target, most humans tend to gravitate towards positive energy. Others of the darker lot are repelled and do anything to stamp out what they can never truly comprehend. Agreed, it's a never ending cycle between positive and negative forces, but I'm of the mind that the more someone spreads their positive energy, the easier it is for the others that long for it to soak it in and pass that feeling along to others. It worked on Aunt Jess, Aunt Ang, Uncle Mike, and Uncle Tyler. Just look at how they're all flourishing. No Lauren residual energy to be found…" She was babbling now, because all eyes were staring at her with this wondrous amazement. Her Dad and Grandpa Carlisle weren't even the least bit cross about her observation and conclusions. Her Momma and Great Grandpa were both grinning proudly at her.

Jake had his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him for a hug. "Spoken like a true champion, angel mine." He kissed the top of her head.

She thought finally now that this is all cleared up and she wasn't going anywhere they all could relax, but two sharp howls destroyed any possibility of that.

Collin and Brady were sounding the alarm. They had company enough for the boys to shift back into wolves.

"I thought Lycan was exiled form the America's?" Jake's eyes narrowed, as he listened to Double Trouble's report in his head. "Jinx me to hell and back again, but damn it to heaven that blasted curse strikes again! We've got company and it ain't one of ours!" He took off out of the room with Ness hot on his heels. The boys got scent of another Were one they didn't know and that was never good.

Another growl echoed throughout the lodge this one very familiar to Jacen. "He's friendly! I don't why he's come all this way, but he ain't a Lycan stooge!" He chased after them.

Edward locked eyes with Ian and Bella. "No, not one of Lycan's, but they did come here with Embry and Venus…Wonderful…that's the last thing I needed… another brouhaha to try and mediate…I can think of more pleasant activities than refereeing between Sam and this latest member of our extended family tree…" He laid his son back down in his crib and raced out the doors to prevent Were War III.

It was as if the fates were not in his favor…

*Would he never get to spend quality time with his lioness?*

He only had so much patience, so this newest visitor had better be on death's door or close. What he was getting from the boys wasn't promising, so he made a detour to the triage room for their fully stocked trauma kit.

* * *

Chapter 70

JLU


	70. JLU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

"Sam was not the only one who did not care for what was past down to him by his bloodline. Joshua Levi Uley was the only, until quite recently, of his generation to shift. He has been given, as the youth in this world are prone to say, 'a bad rep' by those who were devastated and bitter over his decision to leave the only home he's ever known for the good of the tribe and his family. He first shifted at nineteen. There was a black bear that had gotten too close to his infant son sleeping not two feet away in his baby basket on the back porch…while he worked on building a boat nearby…" Ian sighed heavily, he could feel the tension mounting outside.

"Nothing is ever as it seems is it, Grandpa? Did he lose it? Is that why he chose to leave?" Bella bit down on her lip, the situation outside was like a fuse waiting to be lit.

"Not at first, but carrying a secret can unravel even the strongest of bonds. He tried to make it work, had a system to keep it all in check until another tangle out of his control entered his life…One visit to his wife's reservation changed everything…"

"Embry's mom?" Eyes wide, she gasped as the realization hit her. "He imprinted with her…no wonder he went off the deep end. Left like he did. Edward's so right, Sam's gonna lose it."

"It's not like he can deny the story. He'll have no choice, it's what would have happened if he'd met Emily after he'd married Leah." Carlisle frowned.

Rory started fussing because of the turmoil outside. "Too much noise. I no like it." She whimpered.

"There, there, Princess. Grandpa will make it all better." Ian focused and the room was shielded and bathed in a soothing warmth. No noise, just peaceful silence.

"Thanks, Grandpa. I need to read up on that one. Grandpa stay here with the babies while I go place peacemaker. Dad, you might want to prepare for treating the wounded. This isn't going to end well, someone is bound to be hurt." Bella flashed from the room.

* * *

Venus, a sleek silver furred wolf, stood between another grayish black wolf while her little brothers snarled their displeasure _. :Hasn't this gone on long enough? His being able to shift was the linchpin to his downward spiral. It's a hell of a load to carry alone.:_

 _:My Dad isn't what Sam's mom and everyone thinks. I know everything, well, most of it from my mom. Why he had to leave, the whole deal.:_  Embry defended his father.

"Back off guys. Uncle Josh is family!" Jake snarled orders at 'Double trouble'.

"Joshua Uley? Nah, not possible. That's Levi Lonewolf. Bounty hunter to humans and immortal alike. Also freelance troubleshooter for IRIS…or not…" Jace narrowed his eyes when Joshua met his gaze.

Nessie couldn't help but feel the grief that was practically oozing from the elder wolf. His eyes looked tired and pained. Almost feverishly so and he favored his right hind leg. Dark sticky matted fur was barely visible on several parts of his body. This man was wounded and badly so.

"Never mind that he's hurt, Jacob! He needs Grandpa, Fred, and Daddy." Nessie flashed over to kneel beside the elder wolf. Gently reaching out to touch his massive snout. "So much pain, sorrow, and regret. Anger, yes, plenty of that but the rest outweighs that by a mile."

Jake instinctively raced over beside her to protect her if needed, but his uncle was in rough shape. "He's been in one hell of a battle."

 _:Yeah, he came to mom. Shit it makes perfect sense why she likes it there. We live far enough away, so that he can crash there and no one would even know.:_  Embry was more than ready to protect his father.

"Gun powder residue, metallic also most likely some form of sharp instrument…Bella, go back inside. I need Dad's triage kit. Boys' go change now. He's no threat to anyone, never was. Venus, you'd best flash into the lodge and borrow something from Alice's emergency closet it's just off the nursery. Two hundred fifty miles is enough of a test run. Fred, Logan, and Jazz went to find Emmett, so you've an hour to brace yourself before facing his wrath. Grandfather Ian's with the triplets, go spell him this is gonna get dicey. He's not healing. I smell something else. Let's hope I'm wrong." Edward sharply growled out orders.

No one dared defy him, though Bella was already prepared for his request.

"It's a big mess. Ben and Donnie are with the Weber twins manning the kitchen…" She handed him the triage kit. "Grandpa's shielding the nursery. Rory was feeling the empathic spikes."

"I'll go fetch some blankets so he can phase back and we can get him inside." Jace streaked by them. Joshua Levi was to him what Carlisle was to Edward.

"Jake, go head off Sam. He's ten minutes out. Van's already almost on him, so is Fred. Embry, if you don't feel like phasing back then go with Jake. Nessie baby, go to your mother." Edward vaulted off the front porch and went into triage mode.

"But….Daddy…" Nessie sulked. "I want to help."

Donnie and Jace both raced outside with a stretcher and blankets.

"Renesmee, you aren't ready to try your hand at healing yet. Bella, Uncle Carlisle and Ian are preparing the Trauma room. V's with the babies. Nessie can lend a hand with dinner. I'll send 'Double Trouble' in after they return. They're too riled up to focus. Jake and Embry can deal with them for now." Donnie went into action next to Edward, accessing the situation as if it was one of his free clinic emergencies back in the Amazon.

Ness reluctantly went back inside with her mother.

Jake wasted no time stripping at lightning speed and phased into his wolf form. He growled out orders to Brady and Collin and they fell in line. The three of them shot into the woods.

Embry was torn between wanting to protect his father and going to help with heading off Sam. He whined, eyes going back to his father being treated by the family doctors.

 _:We'll take care of him. I promise. Sam's the last thing he needs. Stress might send him into shock. Go with Jake and the boys. Buy us the time we need to get him stabilized and transferred into the lodge.:_  Edward was straight with Embry.

 _:He's my Dad, Edward. I need him to be alright.:_  Embry pleaded back still not willing to leave.

 _:Life or Death that's the bottom line. We need space to save him. You need to give us that by heading off Sam.:_  Donnie wasn't as kind.

"He's like a father to me, Kid. I'll keep watch. You'll only be in the way. Go stop Sam. Pop's as stubborn as they come. Strong willed, definitely a survivor. He ain't gonna let a bunch of Lycan's goon squad be the ones to do him in. Talon's patched him up, as has Willow loads of times. He's gone rounds with even the big bad himself. Damn good thing the lucky bastard's immune to the venom or he'd be chained to the phases of the moon. Now get going. Sam's like his old man. He can sense when he's about to be cornered. The guys are gonna need all the help they can muster to cool him down." Jace locked eyes with him.

Embry shot into the forest.

Edward and Donnie arched an inquiring brow at Jace.

"Focus on your patient, it'll wait until later. That man is my Carlisle, let's leave it at that." Jacen forced himself to keep focused as Joshua phased back to human form and the full spectrum of his injuries were finally revealed. "Christ, Pops. What'd ya do take on his whole bloomin army?"

Joshua opened one eye, managing a weak pained chuckle. His ribs were broken or severely bruised and his torso was clawed to hell. "Just three of his Lieutenants. No one gets near my family. I'm breathing. They're ashes in a smoldering pyre." He coughed out weakly, groaning in pain. "Werewolf. Dark Pixie. Vamp…casing the area during the storm. V was crashing at Tiff's place…"

"Brag later. Focus on healing yourself…" Jace cut him off as they loaded him onto the stretcher.

"I'll live. I ain't ready ta buy the farm yet, son. I've had worse during the French…."

"This looks a hell of a lot worse than…"

"Nah, it just looks that way…" He sucked in a breath when Edward put pressure on his bleeding gun shot wound.

"This is three times worse that that…" Donnie put pressure bandages on the wounds he could see until they could get him inside. "Did ya hit your head too, Pop's? Or has massive blood loss made you delusional?" He gave him a dose of morphine for the pain.

"Neither. Pop's just a smart ass. His head looks like the only part on him that didn't get creamed."

"I'm a hard headed bastard…So can he talk or is he just the strong silent type?" He blew out a labored breath at Edward's relentless battle to try and stem some of his bleeding.

"Would you prefer bleeding out? Because I can stop and prattle on about how arsine it was of you to shift forms after someone painstakingly sewed up your sorry existence. Sam or no Sam. You blew what must have taken Tiffany Call hours to stitch up. Sue as well. I can see her work in the gun shot wound." Edwards growled down at him while they carried him into the lodge.

"Not gonna go rounds with my kid. I'm done with that shit, so I chose door number two and phased…" Logan smirked, closing his eyes, drifting, as the meds kicked in.

* * *

Van hadn't been telling yarns. His baby brother was a wild card. He respected that. Not some Ivy league, starch shirt suit with a silver spoon in his mouth. This kid had substance like his father. He'd watched the Cullens. His peoples mortal enemies to gage if all of that tribal hype was true or not. He compared a Cold Ones addiction to alcohol or a drug that you couldn't quit. Just another form of alcoholic or junkie. Blood. Nicotine. The sauce. White Powder…it was all the same.

None of them were rabid animals or blood thirsty fiends. Sure the blonde, Rosalie, was a stuck up socialite. Her mate, Emmett, a loyal lap dog with a wicked sense of fun and the strength of Hercules. Humans weren't any better.

The Southern gent, Jasper, had his issues too, but it was hard to quit cold turkey. He'd still been fighting his own demons and slipped up more often than not. Addiction sucked balls.

His mate, Alice, a spunky little Pixie, always in the know before anyone like she could see things before they happened. She did her damndest to keep him in line.

Carlisle 'Stregoni Benefici'. The good vampire. The golden eyed one. Healer to mortal and immortal alike. His compassion knew no bounds, he possessed a will of iron, never falling into the downward spiral that was an addicts nightmare.

Esme his mate her love and devotion to her family was unmatched, but she kept them all in line.

Edward. Number one son. Odd man out. Skittish as hell around willing females…had his hands full keeping Jasper reined in like the pixie he always seemed one step ahead of everyone.

None of them sans Jasper and perhaps Emmett seemed threatening enough. Vegetarian Vamps. Who knew? So he'd left them be and headed off to build a new life. Leaving the past behind him until he could battle his own demons. Never forgetting his responsibilities or birthdays and holidays. Writing Sam, Embry, and Tiffany as often as he could. Allison sent back Sam's letters and presents, but welcomed his child support money.

Tiffany sent him home videos and a monthly journal of home, keeping him in the know on the goings on with his boys, family, and friends. She'd mover to La Push to raise their son among his family, so he would know his brother, cousins, Uncles, and Aunts even if she could never tell them the truth. His letters were a blessing. The gifts for Embry a joy. The money not necessary, but she gladly welcomed it. She wasn't bitter like Allison, who filled her son with such hate for his father.

Tiffany promised to keep his letters safe and give them to Embry on his eighteenth birthday. Her home would always be open to him if he needed sanctuary. She'd settled in a secluded corner of the Rez. He'd seen the signs in his son. After watching the tape she'd sent him of Sam just after he'd turned eighteen. Knew the curse had been past on, but in droves this time. Tiffany wrote of his mood spikes, odd behavior with his girlfriend. He'd been crazy in love with Harry's little girl Leah, only to turn his focus on her cousin Emily Young. It had happened again. This crazy imprinting madness and Were hell to his oldest and all signs pointed towards his youngest too.

It drove him mad that Sam and Embry would have to carry this curse too. He'd fallen off the wagon after a years of staying clean. Lost it completely. Went back home again after a binge. Screwed things forever with his son, after trying to talk to him hung-over. Left only to hear about Emily's bear attack. That had sent him spiraling down into an endless pit of hell until Jace had found him and dragged him back to reality. Made him sit and watch and read all of Tiffany's correspondences.

She was freaking out about Embry never being home. Sixteen did not mean you could come and go at all hours of the day or night. His friends. Billy's boy and Ole Quill's grandson were also acting out. Not that the Tribal Elders cared. They gave them the run of the reservation. They weren't evening attending school. Werewolf or not she'd tried to set some ground rules.

Lot good that had done and to add to everything all hell was breaking loose and she had to act like she was clueless about it all even when Embry kept asking her about who his father was. The whole tribe knew or those in the know, but none of them ever confronted her about Embry's parentage. She kept him in the know about the two year up and down battle that was the conflict between the Cullens and his people.

The apparent battles. The aftermath. The major events that proceeded each of them. Harry's death. Jake's bike accident and reaction to having his heart broken when Bella Swan, Charlie's girl, had chosen Edward and married him. Then Chaos after Bella was reported as sick, only to have peace not long after because of an adorable little Angel named Renesmee had been born and that Jacob had imprinted to her.

Edward and Isabella's baby girl. Some of it he had been aware of because he had been shadowing Logan in case he gave into the urge to kill his baby brother or watched from the shadows as everyone the both of them had loved put it all on the line to save Renesmee from the worst of the bloodsuckers. The Volturi. That had taken everything in him to remain in the shadows and just watch as the mantel of power changed and the Volturi's evil rein over the immortals was put to an end.

After that both tribes were on a victory high. The Cullen's were giving the Rez one hell of a facelift and the boys were enjoying in helping that happen. They'd even rewarded the boys by building them what they'd dubbed as 'the den'. The Cullens took care of their own and the tribe was family. There had been weddings and miracles all around.

His mind drifted. Body feeling like he was in limbo. This battle had damned near done him in. He was getting old, not that that was even possible, he didn't age. He felt old though, being ageless didn't mean a person couldn't feel the years as they piled up. It was time to set things right, make amends. La Push was home. The ink on his divorce papers had dried over two decades ago. A marriage that had been doomed from the start.

Arranged marriages between tribes were never a good thing, but he'd gotten Sam out of it so it wasn't a total loss. It had also led to his meeting his soul mate. A visit to his in-laws at the Makah reservation and his two year-old's avid curiosity had led him to Tiffany Call's back gardens where she was showing Sam a butterfly that she had sitting on her palm. Once he'd locked eyes with her his whole world had changed, everything he knew or felt before was irrelevant. This girl was his everything. The feelings that had rocked him surpassed love. She'd felt it too and bolted back inside her house.

After he'd been forced to return to Allison, she was his wife…but everything had changed. Tiffany was always in his head and anything he'd felt for Allison was just gone. And that is when he started drinking. His emotional state was also making it hell on earth to keep from shifting and his constant arguments with Allison hadn't helped. It was no good so he'd packed up and left. Leaving Sam was like open heart surgery without any anesthesia, but he wasn't gonna grow up having memories of parents who couldn't stand each other or a father passed out drunk on the couch. It hurt to think about the rest his time with Tiffany, so he shut off his mind and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Pop's…You're gonna pull through. The anti-venom will work its magic and you'll be able to heal again…" Jace's growled down at the unconscious man lying lifeless on the table.

"You'll be laid up for a while, but you'll live…" Donnie echoed after him.

* * *

Sam snarled menacingly, teeth snapping, muscles bunched ready to attack the Alpha Prime and Vampire Hybrid blocking his path.  _:This is none of your business, Van Hellsing! You too, Powers! Stay the hell out of it!:_

Logan narrowed his eyes at the juvenile Were.  _:Every Were is my business, Uley! Now cool down, because you are not getting near Joshua Levi Uley until you're sane again! He left you and your mom! I get that, but you don't have clue one why and it wasn't about booze or not wanting to be a good dad either!:_

"Sam, violence isn't going to solve anything. Enough blood has already been shed, so calm yourself. Clear your mind of all the hate." Fred tried a different tactic, a calming tone. He didn't wish to resort to the rifle on his shoulder or his power, not if he didn't have to.

 _:I saw him shift, Logan! I had a right to know that he could phase! I'm not an idiot either, seeing the two of them together, getting reamed by Tiffany Call. Brought back memories from when I was little. He imprinted with her during a trip to my grandfather's reservation! It all changed! I was little, but I remember when he changed. They both did. There was no smile in his eyes when he looked at my mother, just distance. He started drinking. They both yelled at each other. He always picked me up or got down on the floor to play cars with me afterward. I guess to reassure me that it wasn't my fault that they were yelling. Sometimes things happen…feelings change, but he'd always love me no matter what.:_  Sam snarled bitterly.

_:Yeah, right! He left and never looked back! Couldn't even stick with Embry's mom! He left her right after Embry was born and she was imprinted to him! Joshua Uley is a drunken looser and a coward! Tiffany Call is just blinded by the bond! He never sent me letters or presents! Never took responsibility for anything! He's a selfish bastard and even when he did come crawling back to talk, he was hung-over! I lost it! He was part of the reason I hurt Emily!:_

_:That's BS and you know it, Sam! That was all you! Your temper caused that berserker rage. Your fury and anger about being saddled with a responsibility you didn't want! Anger that you were chained to the Rez with no means of escape! College was out, even if you did have a free ride! Leah was broken, shattered, because you now loved Emily and not her! You mother was leaving you too. You were grown, so her responsibility was done or was there more to it that that? You'd become like your father, destroyed one girl's heart and chosen her own cousin! She couldn't stomach that, so see ya, have a nice life! She called you on it too! Then Uncle Josh shows up. The two of you go rounds. You kick his drunken hide to the curb and take off! Emily followed! You didn't want or need a shoulder to cry on or to hear the sound of reason…something in you snapped! Emily paid the price and you have been living with the guilt and playing the blame game ever since! Putting it on anyone but yourself! Well, the pity party stops here and now!:_  Jake arrived and got right into Sam's face.

 _:Jake, ease off. There will be no battle royal tonight.:_  Logan growled in warning beside him.

 _:Stay out of it, Jacob! You know nothing! You were just a kid!:_  Sam snapped his teeth at him.

 _:Embry is my best friend! My brother, has been all of my life! There is no way in Hell that I'm staying out of this! I know everything, Sam! Cuz you can't block me out, I'm the heir remember? The true heir to the throne! Where the hell do you think Aunt Allison got the money from? You two never hurt for anything. Neither did Embry and his mom. Joshua Uley, that's where! My Mom and Dad used to talk about it, so did Uncle Harry and Aunt Sue! How your mother kept the money, but sent back everything else she got from her Ex, that would be your Dad, Sam. Letters to you from him! Gifts for you from him every birthday and holiday! Money every month! It sure as hell wasn't for her or out of guilt!:_  Jake wouldn't let up.

_:Lies!:_

_:He was a Were! The only of his generation! A loose cannon, a ticking time bomb! He and your mom weren't getting along, it was his only choice to protect you both from himself! He drank to try and keep it locked down! Joshua Uley was a proud man…Is a proud man, having you grow up seeing him drunk was not gonna happen! He didn't wanna hurt your mother either, it wasn't his fault that he'd imprinted! That's all on fate! Hell, you did the same to Leah or would have if you'd have me Emily four or five years down the road!:_ Jake gnashed his teeth, his muscles bunched ready to attack.

 _:Liar! My grandfather helped support us! Sent my mom the money!:_  Sam sprang at Jake, only to get back pawed by Van. Sending him flying back into the snow.

 _:No! Your mother's the liar! There's no way that her old man could send that much money! Aunt Sue saw the cashiers checks and the name of the sender was Joshua Uley! She had full custody of you, but had it added in the divorce that your Dad had no legal right to see you! My mom thought that was way harsh, all the women in the tribe did. Because those checks she kept cashing weren't anything close to what your dad was required to pay her in support, and she sent half of it every month to her parents for safekeeping. By the time you turned eighteen, she had one hell of a nest egg, and was more than ready to leave you to fend for yourself. She didn't even offer to pay for your college tuition! Aunt Sue was furious that she made you apply for a scholarship when she was secretly rolling in it. Just think of all of those lies. Sam, you need to help out with the bills. Sam, the support check is late…it bounced…blah, blah, blah. All lies, Sam. The older you got the more it got harder for the two of you, all because you were turning out like him and she couldn't stand it. So she took out her bitter hatred towards him on you…:_  Jake stood his ground, still not letting up on him. Letting him in on what he knew and what Ness had gotten after touching Josh's muzzle.

 _:That is my friend and colleague's blood on that snow! He's fighting for his life because you can't grow up! You're over twenty-one! His self-exile ended on your eighteenth birthday, along with any checks he was sending your mother. That's why she left, well, that and what went down between you, Emily, and Leah. You were becoming so much like your father. I imagine that watching all of you acting like Josh had, freaked her out even more, and she bolted. Who's helped Emily, besides Sue? Tiffany Call has, because she's known about everything since you were two…:_  Logan was ready to rip into his stubborn hide.

 _:Yeah, right! Embry's mom was freaked out about her little boy breaking curfew!. Sure, she helped with Em, it's what she does. She's a Medicine Woman. A healer…Take your shot, little brother. I know ya want too:_  Sam locked eyes with his half-brother.

 _:Jake doesn't lie, neither does Van. Mom's been in the know since she locked eyes with our Dad. She researched his tribe, their legends. She's big on researching the hell out of what she doesn't understand. It's why her and Sel get on so well. She met up with him after he'd ended it with your Mom and she'd made it so that you'd never get to see Dad even if he wanted to see you. No visiting rights period or she'd drag you through a nasty custody battle. He was eating at Pearls. Mom walked in and sat down at his table and after that the two of them were happy. He was sober going on two years. She'd earned Masters degrees in Botany and Pharmacology. Our Dad's sick at playing poker, made a living cleaning up at high stakes poker games. Enough to easily support him, my mom, and take care of you. He'd sent you a collection of Hot wheels and a bike for your fourth Birthday. Figured four years was enough time for your mom to hold a grudge. She sent it back to him with a note accusing him of trying to spoil you or bribe you with gifts. He had no right to you, you were her son. He'd left and was living in sin with her cousin. Had a baby with her. Well, he'd never have you or his beloved La Push. The two of them could enjoy their exile together…:_  Embry paused to make sure that Sam was at least trying to hear him out.

 _:Go on, baby brother. I'm listening. What happened that made Dad leave your mom?:_  Sam growled softly.

_:My mom has the letters your mom sent back with every gift, as well as every letter that Dad sent you. She even has a key to the warehouse where he's got it all put away. After it sunk in that you were lost to him and he was exiled. It was killing him inside, but that wasn't what caused him to fall off the wagon and to lose it at a bar. Your mom took great pleasure in rubbing it in to him that my mom was exiled from her own tribe, all because she'd betrayed her own blood. Dad's big on honor, protecting what's his, even it meant from himself. After nearly coming unhinged at the bar, he knew that he had to leave. Set everything up for my mom and me. Left a number and this like twenty page letter for my mom and another for me. He's got skills with a pen. She made him promise to stay in touch. Her door was always open. She'd never take off the rings that he'd made for her. I'm telling, ya, Dad's got mad skills.:_

_:It runs in the family. Our Grandfather was a master craftsman and our grandmother was a avid teller of tribal legends and stories…So now we're getting to your mom moving to La Push…:_

_:Man, I'll bet your Ma was pissed, but couldn't say jack or else scandal to the extreme. Mom got on well with all of them but her. Fit right in too. Mom's written journals and sent home videos to dad every month since I was like seven months-old. Keeping him in the know. It's why he showed up hung-over all those times. He'd cursed his own sons and it sent him over the edge. What happened to Emily screwed him up big time. We're talking rock bottom. That's why she freaked, big brother. Dad went silent for nearly a year, until Jacen Fortune found him and kicked him back into play. Dad's like his Carlisle or something…a surrogate Dad and all that. He called him a bounty hunter and a freelance troubleshooter for IRIS like he's bad ass, just like Jace and Logan.:_

_:Van, is he serious?:_

_:Yeah, you could say that Levi has saved my skin more than a few times and me his…:_

_:I caught something about France…and going head to head with Lycan…or I think that's what Donnie was talking about…It's all sort of static from Edward…:_

_:No. You're right, he did take on and down Lycan, sent him into hiding to lick his wounds. Damn near killed him, but Levi was the victor and we found out that he was immune to the werewolf venom. Shit, he must be seriously Fubared if Jace and Donnie brought up that…:_

_:Worry later. Embry can't stop now.:_ Collin whined.

 _:Yeah, it was just getting good.:_  Brady echoed.

 _:I guess that was his way of keeping us all safe. This time round he battled with some of Lycan's big bads. They were using the blizzard as a cover so that they could skulk around. He took all three of them out. Werewolf, Dark Pixie, and a Vamp. I smelled venom on him, definitely a vamp. He bled, is fighting for his life to protect us. He phased so he didn't have to go rounds with you. He's brave, heroic, and honorable. He came to my mom's place for sanctuary. His soul mate. His imprintee for help. Tribal law. Our law says that that bond is sacred. Like him or not, you have no say whether he stays or goes. He was the first since the treaty to phase. In truth they exiled their own chief. You might be on the fence about him still, but I'm not. He's my Dad and my Mom's been apart from her mate for nearly eighteen years. Like it or not. You're overruled. No one is gonna side with you on this if you still can't forgive him. He's coming home to stay. You'll just have to suck it up and deal. Dad outranks you…:_  Embry's temper was back up again.

 _:Easy off, Baby brother. Dad stays. I'll hear him out. I smelled the venom on his blood trail…that and something new, must be Werewolf. Em's been nagging me about trying to find him. Tori deserves to know her grandfather whether my mom approves or not. Emily tolerates my mom. They've never hit it off, now I know why. I want answers too, baby brother. I want that key to that warehouse…I need to know everything…:_  Sam's eyes were wide open.

His mother had been so bitter about her failed marriage that she'd poisoned his mind with lies. Taken her bitterness out on him too by denying him the right to know his own father. Emily was close to Embry's mom, had been since he'd lost control and Tiffany had helped her recover. How hard had it been for Tiffany Call to keep her silence, especially after Embry joined the pack. She wasn't weak, not in the least. Christ, she was like Bells, selfless and loyal to the core. Willing to keep her silence, protect her mate, no matter the distance between them.

"Well? Do I have to shoot you or has a truce been declared?" Fed arched a brow at the wolves. Being the odd man out during a silent battle of words and wills was beyond disconcerting. Add that Venus, never one to follow orders, was quietly observing beside him. His concentration was pretty much shot with her muzzle occasionally nuzzling his shoulder and face. She was breathtakingly beautiful as a human, but as a silver furred wolf, Venus was glorious, stunning.

Venus playfully licked his face.  _:It's all good, handsome. Sam's called a truce. He has no choice, really, tribal law is tribal law. Uncle Josh imprinted Embry's mom. That bond is sacred above all others. There's that and he's the only one until last fall of his generation to shift. Making him, when it all hit the fan all those years back, Chief and all that, so it's all basically one big tangle, cutie. Sam's overruled. Uncle Josh gets to come home and finally be with his family again. This is the best part, Sam's mom is gonna have to spill all on Christmas day to Sam, the council, and the rest of the Rez when she comes calling on Sam, Emily, and baby Tori. That's if she'll even make the effort and not whine that there's too much snow. There's never too much snow. I'm dying to hit the slopes with my board again. Please! Please, Freddie! I'm fine! This more than proves it!:_  She whined and she never resorted to whining. Now that one crisis was over and Uncle Josh was in good hands, she desperately wanted to feel the speed and the spray of snow in her face again.

Six pairs of eyes turned in their direction. None of them could shift back because Venus was there.

 _:Get your pretty tail back to the lodge, baby sister. That's not helping Bella with the babies. Fred needs a cold shower as it is. No shredding, not until Dad gives the all clear. Now scram.:_  Logan dashed her hopes of getting her Freddie to cave into her demands.

V snorted, narrowing her eyes at her big brother.  _:I am Dew Tour, X-Games, and Winter Olympic Champion. You boys ain't got anything I haven't seen. The sober ones always got to drag, fish, and rescue the wild ones after a bender. Icy cold lakes, rivers, swimming pools. Tattoo parlors, bars, raves. I've seen it all. But, I get it…you're all shy and my Hunkules looks a lot hot and bothered, so I'm gonna go back to the lodge like a good girl…:_  She padded off in a snit.

 _:Baby, don't be like that…I'm sure that Carlisle will give you a clean bill of health as soon as we get home…it's not forever. You'll be able to play to your hearts delight in your beloved snow soon. I promise.:_ Fred used their link to try and reason with her, but she was shutting him out.

The six wolves were snickering about her pet names for him and getting teased relentlessly by the guys was the last thing he needed. "Bite me."

None of them were being smart asses now. They were yelping, whimpering on their bellies, desperately covering their noses with their paws.

Without even lifting a finger, he'd made them all pay for several minutes before stalking off, leaving them to roll around in the snow in complete and utter sensory misery.

* * *

Chapter 71

New Year/ New beginnings


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

**New Years Eve, La Push Reservation**

"He should awakening soon. His injuries for the most part have healed to nothing, but angry red patches of new skin. His vitals are strong. No sign of any adverse reactions from his battle with Lycan's minions. His immunity towards werewolf venom and the addition of the anti-venoms from Carlisle and Kira all canceled out any chance of a compromise to his system. All that's left is to wait for him to awaken." Fred put away his stethoscope in his doctor case, after briefing Tiffany, Embry, Sel, Sam, and Emily on Joshua's condition.

"This is what Bells did after rescuing Lori." Embry frowned, raking his fingers through his hair. It'd been nearly two weeks the waiting was driving him crazy.

"Shining Ones go into a deep healing sleep when severely injured, mentally traumatized, or when they over exert their systems." Fred nodded.

"Jake did after half of him was crushed by that newborn and his bones finally set. Baby brother slept for a week straight." Sam looked up from the couch where he and Emily were both pouring over the letters that Josh had sent him like clock work all his life.

"Sleep is often the best medicine there is." Tiffany Call stared out the living room window, swaying back and forth in gentle motions to soothe the three week-old baby girl swaddled in her arms back to sleep. "Even for precious little angels like our little Tori." She cooed down at the wide awake happy baby.

"She feels all of our emotions and doesn't quite understand what's going on that and she's a curious little munchkin and doesn't want to miss anything." Sel was sitting beside Embry. The two of them were transferring the home movies that they had found while visiting Joshua's 'Den' in Seattle onto DVD's.

"She loves the lights. All babies fight going down during the Holidays…" Joshua growled softly from the bedroom doorway. In his robe looking none the worse for wear, but for the nearly two weeks growth of beard on his face and sleep tussled hair.

"Dad!" Embry, face lit up with relief, happily sprang to his feet. "You're awake!"

"You had us all worried for a while there, Dad." Sam said quietly, the letter that he had been reading in his hand.

"We're all happy that you're awake and going to be fine. I can't think of a better way to start the New Year." Emily smiled warmly.

"New Year's Eve?" Josh scrubbed a hand over his face. "It was that bad, huh?"

"Carlisle and Queen Kira gave you the anti-venoms, which negated any ill effects. After that kicked in so did your healing factor. You lost a great deal of blood and sustained severe injuries. Your went into a healing hibernation until you were healed completely and then you woke up." Fred glanced down at his watch, it felt like time was standing still.

"Don't let me hold you up, kid. You can report back to both Doc Cullens, Donnie, and Jace that I'm good as new. It's New Year's Eve. Go spend it with your sweetie." Josh walked over to Tiffany, smiling down at baby Tori. "Your family. Never take them for granted. They're your universe. Life's a living hell, a dark void without them."

"Fred's getting hitched tonight." Sam grinned when Fred shot him a glare.

"Fred's a brave soul for taking on V. After taking away her gear until the Doc gave her the green light. She'll be wanting payback. No Honeymoon for you, buddy." Embry gave his shoulder a sympathetic pat. "You're in the pound."

"Jake, Twy, Venus, and I took Nessie, Matt, Gabe, Lucy, Lacey, Lori, Brady, and Collin out shredding this morning. Two weeks of sulking is my limit. She got a clean bill of health from Carlisle yesterday morning and happily signed our marriage license. She was beaming like a beacon until the girls were called back to the house by Alice. If anyone's peeved at me, it's my big sister for bucking tradition. I looked at my watch because the wedding is still hours away and it feels as if time has stopped completely. I can't step foot there until someone sends me a summons." Fred raked his fingers through his thick wavy mane of blonde hair.

"Venus is getting all dolled up and girly? Are they hogtieing her to the chair? The only two girly things V covets are shoes and bling. Her crazy wigs…the paint, piercings that she puts on are only for show when she's in character. She's a vibrant and iridescent inside and out as a rainbow." Josh sounded off his nieces qualities like a proud uncle.

"Dad? How could you possibly know all that about V? She just got back in September." Sam frowned.

"Venus Raye. Adian's surrogate daughter and Logan's little sister of sorts. Under Lily Greywolf's wing. Graduate of the Double C. All glowing recommendations when I was asked to sponsor her so that she could pursue her dreams of Olympic and X-Game glory. I'd just bought an extreme sports company out from under Lycan Thrope's nose. I needed an athlete to sponsor. We hit it off the second we met. It never donned on me who she actually was. I was saving the world from big bads during her exodus from La Push. My accountants made sure the checks kept flowing back home. I was in Switzerland. Russia…" He scratched at the back of his neck. "Could've been Hong Kong when that went down…Nah, Rio or Sidney…"

"It's no wonder you went silent for so long. You were overseas. I was focused on your silence more so than on Venus running away. She was such a good girl. Bright, full of boundless energy. So many things happened in a short span of time. Sarah's dying tragically. Billy's illness progressing at such an alarming rate. All right before her exodus from the reservation. None of us knew how miserable she had become or the secret she'd been hiding. We didn't know where she had landed until Brady became obsessed with V the rising star in the extreme sports world. Derek and Maddie knew through a letter from Lily, but were content to watch her rise to glory from the shadows. She was safe, happy, and thriving. One message from her on Brady's eighth birthday was all they needed to realize that she was never coming back, not unless it ws by her choice. Venus no doubt knew that you were a Were when you met." Tiffany reached up to brush her fingers through his jet black hair.

"Hell yeah she knew. Me and V were here riding out the storm with Mom and coming back from the wood shed when Dad came stumbling out of nowhere. V dropped everything and raced over to him. Mom came streaking out the back door. Freaked out of her mind. I was like Dude? Who the hell is this guy? Mom's crying because he's been worked over and bleeding all over the snow. The scents on him got my hackles up. Vamp, Were, Pixie…I'm this close to phasing when both of them snap at me to help him inside…" Embry rolled his eyes when his dad grinned at him.

"Go on son…your take on this is fascinating…"

"Yeah, well, I'm like hell no forget that…V's snarling at me that's he's a friend, practically like an uncle to her and a brother to Aiden and Van…so I lug Dad into the house while they raced inside to clear off the kitchen table, and get set for triage…"

"I heard you loud and clear. Touch one hair on either of their heads and it'd be my last. Your eyes were in transition, so I played possum while they worked on me. Slowed my heart rate down to stem the blood flow and focused on healing the worst of the damage. I was out of it when Susie arrived, but her telling me to fight helped loads. Accusing me of finally coming home and chickening out by dying helped a bunch too…" Josh winked at his youngest.

"You had our secret tattoo on your arm and I knew who you had to be. My father. Joshua Uley. The Black sheep of the tribe. Sam's deadbeat, drunken, old man. None of those fit. You were badass. Taking on three bad guys was kickass and take names, not falling down piss ass drunk. You had a tricked out watch and a smart phone in your jacket. Both screamed money, not begging for your last dime broke. It just didn't add up with what Sam knew about you. It meshed with how mom talked about you though. A strong warrior off keeping the bad guy at bay. Sacrificing his own happiness to insure ours. I thought you were some special ops soldier, turns out I wasn't that far off the mark. Mom sat me down after they'd patched you up and gave me the letters and journals that you'd sent me every month. V was fuming because she hadn't clued in to who you were, so she took watch. You'd just woken up. I was coming in from digging us out when Sam came by and it all hit the fan…" Embry went into the kitchen for the pizza box that they hadn't gotten to yet and got a root beer from the fridge.

* * *

Someone knocked on the front door, so Sel went to answer it. "Uncle Bram, Jake…Come on in! We're celebrating! The more the merrier!" She was all smiles.

"He's finally decided to wake up has he?" Bram visibly sighed with relief, as he left his boots in the mudroom and hung up his jacket.

"Yes, just a little while ago…" Sel nodded.

"V'll be over the moon. Nessie says she's being difficult about being transformed by Alice. V's worried sick about Uncle Josh. Wants him there at her wedding or she's bolting…" Jake grinned, as he hung up his own coat.

"Didn't Alice tell her all would be well?" Sel frowned, biting down on her lip.

"Yeah, but V's skittish as hell about not being wife material. That she'll fail at it. So she's focusing on Uncle Josh's condition as a means of putting it off. It's futile though. Alice is a demon when it comes to getting her way, pregnant it's even worse. V reneged on her promise to be good and Alice is taking full advantage of that…" Jake shrugged, rolling his eyes.

"Venus is quite simply a fraud." Bram said quietly as not to awaken the sleeping infant in Josh's arms.

"She uses her confidence, boldness, vitality, and fearlessness to shield that part of her which is vulnerable. Her heart. Her boldly independent V persona was usually enough to scare away would-be suitors or psyche out her opponents during competitions. Finding a soul mate, settling down, having a family never even crossed her mind. Being who she was, what she was, made that such an impossibility in her mind that she locked the very notion away to focus on her career. She didn't feel that she had the control to handle the gamut of emotions that a serious relationship would bring. She was honor bound to keep her tribe's secret, so telling a potential mate what she was was out and even on the off chance that they wouldn't run screaming in terror of her, it wouldn't be fair to either of them because children were out of the question. And most males that she knew, after finding a mate, couldn't wait to begin a family. Venus had no intention of passing on the Were gene. It was a curse and she wasn't going to make her kids targets like she was. Any man she fell for would be in Lycan's crosshairs as well. The very idea that someone she loved could be changed into a blood thirsty, ruthless, monster because of some Viral Alpha Werewolf's obsession with her. Well, it horrified and sickened her, so she kept them all at a safe distance."

"We spent countless sessions trying to get Venus to open up about her ordeal, after she'd escaped my brother and had been brought to me by Sergei Davania, a trusted friend of mine and member of the high council. She laid in her room glaring out the window while her body healed itself. Angry with the world for shattering her secure illusion that she was normal and not some freak of nature. No tears. No tantrums. Just silent fury that her protective bubble had burst into a million pieces. Then not long after her arrival at Sanctuary, Lily arrived and she finally let her emotions go. Pouring out her heart to her, because she knew that she was sage in Sanctuary. It was only then that she let us in to help her. She left Sanctuary healed, whole, and determined to never be vulnerable like that again. Spending weeks with Sergei's tribe learning their ways, embracing her inner wolf, for the first time ever not fearing what was inside her but embracing it. Mastering her control, feeling a part of a family who understood her and loved her for who and what she was. She proudly wore their talisman on her arm and around her neck. She left Sergei's tribe a new woman, ready to take on any and all challenges that she could master. Her path finally leading her home and to her soul mate…" Bram finished his take on V, secretly knowing that Sergei and his wife Tamara were here for two reasons one to be at V's wedding and two to visit with their son-in-law Eli and grandchildren Angel, Matt, and Gabe.

"That tears it! Broken promise or not, I'll not have her in misery because she's being forced into something! That's not how I want to start our lives together…!" Fred took out his phone and chose Alice's number.

"Easy, big guy. She's fine. It's just nervous jitters. You matter more to her than all the flashy medals and fame she's accomplished. Disappointing you. Failing at being your mate is what's eating her up inside." Jake had forgotten that Fred was even there and tried to do damage control.

"Alice? Deals off..." Fred held the phone away from his ear. Alice was screaming at him on the other end. "She's miserable…"

"Venus is fine. All brides are nervous on their wedding day! Bella was a mess, but the second she saw Edward all of that nervous energy vanished. It'll be the same with V. Now focus on your patient until I call you back to the house to get ready."

"My patient is awake and fully recovered…"

"Right on schedule. I'll tell everyone here the good news…" A struggle could be heard between her and someone wrestling for control of her phone.

"Fred! Freddie! No fancy party is worth this torture!" Venus sounded freaked out of her mind.

"Venus! None of it would have been necessary if you'd focused more on your feminine side and less on your tom-boyish approach towards all things female! A Mani-Pedi, eyebrow shaping, and other more private feminine maintenance is not torture! Lotioning your skin keeps it soft, smooth, and beautiful! Having your hair done is as natural as breathing! Honestly, Bella wasn't nearly this bad of a drama queen when she married Edward!" Alice snarled back. They were both on speaker now.

"A Brazilian was not maintenance, Alice!" Venus hissed. "Nor was any of the other waxing!"

"No, but drastic times call for drastic measures! Seriously, for an athlete you are being such a whinny baby over a little discomfort. The end result is stunning, who knew deep down that you were Indian Princess material." Alice tried reverse psychology and some encouragement.

"Fine! But there had better be one hell of a pair of designer shoes and bling!" Venus gave in then stalked off and they heard her slam the door in the background.

"See, she's fine. Be here to get ready at five sharp. Everything is already laid out for you…" She ended the call.

* * *

"Well, that explains those bizarre flashes of white hot pain a while ago…" Jake snagged a piece of pizza from the box.

"Yeah, Alice is lucky she didn't phase." Embry knew what some of the female code translated to.

"Who wouldn't, a  **Brazilian**  is more than a bit extreme, and waxing in general is a form of maintenance that many females see as torture and dread having it done." Sel grimaced, Alice was on a tear to insist on that.

"Alice is manic about female beauty rituals. Pregnant she's even worse. Venus like Bella is a blank canvas…the poor girl never stood a chance." Emily sighed, thankful that someone else knew what it felt like to be in her sights. "Wait until it's your turn. She means well, but she sees us all as living Barbie dolls to dress at her leisure. The end result is stunning, but getting there is trial by fire. Leah and I call it the Alice treatment. Bella compares it to a full body polish."

"It won't be as much of a trial for me or Dori. Hybrids don't have to worry about excess body hair. The only hair follicles that grow are on our scalps. Though, the men still sport five o'clock shadow and have some body hair on them, but never to the extent of humans that frequently have very, um, hirsute bodies. Particularly human males…" Sel answered in her usual analytical way.

"Well, it's not like we're covered in it like Wolverine either, Babe. It must be an, uh, immortal thing…" Embry cleared his throat, finally finding his voice again after that mental picture flashed in his head.

"Venus spent a great deal of time in Europe where such things aren't the norm…" Bram took a long pull from his bottle of Root beer.

"Alice is wrong. Venus was no where near in the need of a full bodied waxing…" Fred muttered under his breath, all the while scrubbing his face with his hands. His grumblings so low that only immortal ears could hear him.

"You caved!" Jake, Embry, and Sam growled darkly.

"What? No?" Fred's face flushed red, his eyes widening in alarm that he'd muttered that out loud. "Well, almost…but I'm male and she was wearing lacy bits of nothing…" He sat down, burying his face in his hands.

"La Perla." Sel, Tiff, and Emily smirked.

"Exactly!" Fred looked up, pointing at the girls. "I'd just come off a 24hr rotation at the hospital. Dead on my feet. Barely made it to the shower, before dragging on sweats, stumbling to my bed…where she was lounging across it…"

His eyes glazed over, as the vision of her played in his head.

"It's all a blur…she pounced…my mind shut down…I was at her mercy until my head hit my pillow…then it's all a blank. I woke up with Venus curled next to me, but not in bits of icy blue lace…one of her sleep shirts and a pair of flannel leggings."

"You…" Josh shook his head in disbelief. "Fell asleep during a seduction attempt by your girl?"

"Dude! Never let Emmett, Van, Jazz, and Donnie know or they'll razz you for eternity." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Edward, Ben, and Nahuel are from a different time, but all the other guys will..."

Fred's eyes narrowed, teeth bared, growling low in his throat.

"Not that we would ever cave!" Embry added hastily.

"No wonder she's freaked out about tonight. You fell asleep in play…" Sam downed the rest of his Root beer.

"It all makes sense now. Why she asked Leah and I so many odd questions and why our answers made her dive for the Rocky Road or anything chocolate." Emily bit down on her lip.

"Poor Venus…" Sel said softly.

"I promised her Dads and Van and I keep my word!" Fred bolted from the house for some air.

"Young people these days set such high expectations…" Bram frowned.

"Tradition is a thing of the past and values are seen as ancient." Tiffany nodded in full agreement.

"Yeah, well, MTV, VH1, and a slew of other channels. Not to mention Reality TV blew that all to hell." Josh snagged another slice of pizza.

"Embry, Seth, and I aren't most teens. Besides, it's all about Peer Pressure more than anything." Jake's phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out to see what was up. A text from Alice.

**Alice Hale: Jacob, quit wolfing down pizza and get your tail back here. I need you on light detail!**

**Jake Black: You've got me running everywhere Alice! I'm starving!**

**Alice Hale: Move your sorry ass! You can wait until the reception! Tell the guys that I expect them there too! No exceptions!**

"It's been real. Great to have you back in the land of the living, Uncle Josh. Alice is on a tear…I've got light detail now whatever that is…pray for me." He headed back to the mud room and in moments was gone.

"Alice seems to be a formidable woman…" Josh arched a brow at his sons.

"Dad, you have no idea…" Sam and Embry groaned. Better him than them. Then their phones beeped.

**Jake Black: Oh, and just for that you smart asses! Alice wants you to know that you are expected there too all formal and shit and no you can't stay here and veg!**

"Of course, we're going to Venus's wedding! We are not missing it!" Sel and Emily glowered at their men.

The guys groaned in unison.

* * *

Chapter 72

Family Drama


	72. Family drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Meyers characters, I'm just having fun with the characters, but the OC ones and story ideas are all mine. (I love to play with her characters but with my AU spin on them.. Sorry folks I don't do Canon ever. Like, Love it, Hate it…you have been warned ^^) Regarding products, places, people etc.…No Copy write infringement is intended nor do I get paid in any way.

The ceremony was to take place in Bella's Eden, so there were fairy lights in all the trees and woven through the canopy bowery pathway. Hand blown crystal glass luminary lanterns marked the path on the ground. The etched snowflake designs creating a dazzling prism and rainbow effect when lit. An icy glacial blue runner lined the path. The effect was stunning like walking through a crystalline wonderland.

Inside the conservatory were more fairy lights, but the theme of winter did not carry out it her choice of what flowers she had chosen for Venus. Such a free spirit called for less traditional flower choices. The vivid violets and blues were there in the Shasta daisies, wisteria blossoms, lavender, blue lupine, prim roses, and heather in both white and lavender. Wildflowers cascaded from garlands ,with crystal beads and fairy lights intertwined, from the ceiling, casting rainbows everywhere. Icy blue satin draped chairs in two rows ringed the center of the conservatory where a stunning arbor, where Fred and Venus would say their vows, winked with lights and popped with color.

The heated tent set up on the back lawns was connected to the long canopy tunnel, as to insure every guests comfort to and from tent to the conservatory. Inside the intimate surroundings were elegant tables each with glorious wildflower center pieces, silver candelabras, elegant table-scapes, and satin covered chairs.

Jazz had erected an intricate lighting system inside to set the mood during dinner and after for dancing on the LED lighted dance floor. She'd paid triple to hire a LIVE band from Seattle. Like the flowers, scoring them had also been a coup. But Alice never let Rose Parades or previous New Years Eve engagements thwart her for long. Her wholesaler and the band would benefit from the healthy bonus for bending to her will. The five tiered cake was a masterpiece of icy blue fondant, sugar wildflowers, and intricate sugar snowflakes.

* * *

"It's all finished?" Jake stood in the center of the dance floor, eyeing it all in disbelief.

"Yes, son. You got off easy." Edward, dressed to the nines in a dark navy suit, was strategically placing heaters around the tent. "Your suit is hanging on your bathroom door. Alice is on a tear as it is over having to use silk and real flowers because of the flower wholesalers prior commitment to their clients."

"The Rose Parade does use a boat load of flowers." Jake rolled his eyes, only Alice would be pissed because she was out bid by a national tradition.

"Even Aunt Alice can't outbid an order for a parade float for a Nationally televised tradition." Ness echoes his thoughts, breezing into the tent all done up to the nines for the wedding in her icy blue silk dress.

"Wolfe, you aren't even dressed yet?" Hands on her hips, scowl in place, Nessie eyed his sweatshirt and jeans appearance.

"I…uh…just…got…back…" Jake was lost for words, not unlike when she'd been all dolled up for the Winter dance. He cleared his throat. "The Text said light duty…"

"A ruse to get you back to the house. Fred's back as well. Went straight to his place." Edward arched a brow in inquiry.

"He has to get ready too. Grandpa Carlisle and Uncle Jazz went to check on him." Ness pointed out, eyes still on Jake's. He seemed frozen in place with the dazed look in his eyes again.

"All will be well, baby. I promise." Edward reached over and smacked Jake in the back of the head with heel of his hand to snap him out of it. "Isn't that right, Jacob?"

"Sure, sure, Alice wouldn't allow for anything less than perfection…" Jake risked life and limb by plucking a rose bud from a centerpiece. "

You look beautiful, Renesmee. Alice wasn't thinking when she chose that dress for you. You'll outshine the bride." He growled huskily, handing her the rose, gently kissing her cheek before leaving the tent to go change for the wedding.

"Daddy…he called…me…"

"Beautiful. Yes, I know…"

"Yes, that too…but he said my full name after…" She sighed, eyes dreamy, as she brushed the rose bud against her flushed cheek where he'd kissed her just moments before.

"Even Jacob has his moments…" Edward put his arm around her waist and gently steered his love struck daughter out of the tent and back to the main house.

* * *

Venus eyed her reflection in the full length mirror. Who was this beautiful girl dressed in white with flowers in her hair and jewels winking on her ears, throat, and wrist?

Her gown by itself was beautiful, but fun. White silk chiffon with an intricate embroidery done on the bodice of Austrian aurora borealis crystal snowflakes, while the floor length textured floral skirt added a dash of daring with a thigh high slit in the front. Designer shoes, blinged out to perfectly match her dress graced her feet. Her hair cascaded down her shoulders in soft waves with a satin headband embroidered with even more crystals as the finishing touch.

Alice draped a luxurious white velvet hooded cape, with faux fur trim, around her shoulders. "Perfection…" She stood back to take in her work.

"Oh, honey, you look beautiful." Maddie Storm dabbed at her damp eyes with a lace hanky.

"You're gonna lay him flat when he sees you." Lori and Twyla beamed at her.

"French lingerie put him to sleep. I seriously doubt seeing me like this will knock his socks off…" She muttered under her breath, but smiled at Lori and Twy. "Not before I get him to say I do first…"

"Finally, some answers about why you've been fighting me all afternoon. You're sulking about a failed seduction attempt." Alice pounced at her slip of the tongue.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, V. Bella failed numerous times before she married Edward." Rose smirked.

"I always ended up falling asleep, not the other way around. He'd start humming my lullaby or soothingly stroking my hair…" Bella rolled her eyes. "Or worse. He made me feel like I was the bad guy out to steal his virtue. Edward had major scruples. I sure had fun trying to tarnish his armor though…" She grinned wickedly.

"The boy loves you something fierce. I've seen the way he looks at you, sweetie. There has to be more to it than you're letting on." Maggie was doing Lori's hair with braids and jeweled pens.

"Fred worships you. He'd give you the moon if you asked him to. Maggie's right now spill." Leah wanted details.

"Darling, you didn't try and seduce him after one of his twenty four hour shifts at the hospital did you?" Maddie walked over to put her arm around her.

"I'd just gotten free of the brace and wanted to celebrate. So, I beautified myself, put on some icy blue La Perla instead of my usual sleep-shirt and leggings. Did the whole candles bit and lounged across the bed. He never even noticed any of it, just walked in and headed for the shower. The ten minutes later he stumbles out towards the bed, still oblivious to everything, so as soon as he was within arms length…I pounced. It was going aces until we rolled and his head hit the pillow. Then he was out for the count, leaving me a hopeless failure at being able to seduce my cutie." Venus, sighed heavily, bowing her head in shame.

"Nonsense, one failed attempt means nothing. Does Fred have any recall?" Tia arched a brow.

"I was too depressed to even ask the next morning and I'd changed to my comfy sleep stuff. He did stare at me for a while at breakfast though…"

"He knows. It's why he's being so pensive. It must have come up after I ended his call and the guys ribbed him about it." Alice's violet eyes danced wickedly.

"Fred's a boy scout, no question, but he's still male and to confide all of this to Embry, Sam, Uncle Bram, Jake, and Levi…I mean Josh, proves it's been eating at him up inside as mush as it has you. Sel, Emily, and Tiffany were all there too. He swore the guys to secrecy by threat of extreme retaliation. Left growling about keeping his word to your Dads." Dori grinned. "There are perks to being a twin."

"Well, it's clear to me that the two of you both have been silently suffering over something beyond both of your controls. Van's sulking because we didn't make this a double wedding…" Angela sighed with envy.

Bella, Alice, Rose, and Tia grinned at each other.

"Who says we can't." Alice flashed over to her closet and pulled out another garment bag.

"Van was at the City Hall." Venus was all for a double wedding. "You did get all glammed up too."

"But Jess, Mike, Tyler, and Mir won't be back home from Ireland till after the New Years. Her Grans better but they've decided to extend their stay and Ty and Mir are still on their honeymoon…" Angela bit down on her lip, as Alice slowly revealed her wedding dress.

Classic white silk with a sweetheart neckline and full skirt. The dress was the classic ballgown shimmering with intricate beadwork and delicate embroidery that twinkled on the bodice of the gown, continuing down the side and spanning the hem of the gown's train.

"Alice…it's my mother's dress…" Angela cried in delight hugging her.

"I know. Your father was showing me a picture of their wedding day and I had him see if it had survived being stored in the memory chest in your attic. It wasn't in pristine condition, but I had this replica made with your precise measurements. The veil is there too, refreshed and waiting the next generation to don it. I would have suggested a double wedding, but then I remembered all of your graduation invitations." Alice happily returned her hug.

"Small and intimate is fine by me. If I have to do it again later, at least I'll have had what I wanted first." Angela hugged the dress to her and twirled happily.

Alice picked up her phone and touched a number. "Van? If you haven't changed yet, put on the white suit. No. She's completely for it. I never once brought it up. We were talking about girl issues and she wished it was a double wedding…Van...Logan...hmmm…he dropped the phone." She set her phone back on the counter, barely holding in her mirth.

The rest of the girls were already in a fit of giggles.

Above the laughter came Tanya's growl from the hallway. "Fred, she's fine. You'll see her in an hour's time when she's being walked down the aisle."

"This is madness! She's my soul mate. She's it for me. My one and only. No other woman could ever compete with her. She's a brilliant shooting star and I am humbled, honored, and on my knees thanking the Powers for bringing her into my life. She completes me. I need to know that she's happy about tonight…" Fred's voice shook with all the emotion that he usually kept hidden inside.

"She needs to know that I take fifty cold showers a night and have since the gossamer lace number she was wearing that night when I was dead on my feet and only sleep was humanly possible. It's been driving me mad trying to keep my promise to her fathers with that vision of her permanently etched in my mind. I finally got to see her as a wolf…How breathtakingly, glorious, and stunningly beautiful she was and I wanted to whisk her away…but her Uncle's welfare weighted heavily on her heart and she was miffed about being banned from her first love. Flying down a snow covered mountain side on her board. Alice already had everything for tonight in motion and I was fine with it as long as Venus was happy. Clearly she is far from it and this circus will not happen unless I see for myself that…"

Venus streaked into the hallway passed Tanya and into his arms to kiss him mindless.  _:Ditto, cutie. To all of that and so much more! I am so ready to make you mine forever and ever!:_

* * *

Logan paced the living room of Edward and Bella's newly renovated home. "A little warning would have been nice."

"What else would she ask you to pick up at the City Clerk's office? Didn't you even look in the envelope?" Edward arched a brow, his expression unreadable, eyes serious even though inside he was roaring with laughter at his big brother's sudden case of cold feet.

"Van, ya had to sign stuff first. Did she smile sweetly at you and had you a paper and say sign here?" Jake was struggling to keep a straight face.

"Like he could've said no." Jace snorted, rolling his eyes. "She's making up for Tyler and Miranda eloping."

"Son, you love my daughter. She's your soul mate, your other half. This is just the next step in your journey together." Eli calmly looked up from the sermon he was working on for Sunday mass.

"Logan, one mustn't run from ones destiny. One must always strive towards it." Sergei was reading Edward's memoirs. "That one knows the price of trying to thwart fate." He motioned towards Edward.

"Sergei, Van and Angela's courtship was hardly as tumultuous as Edward and Isabella's." Bram countered softly.

"That's the understatement of the century. I had to strike a bargain with her, a compromise if you will, just to get her to say yes. Angela would have married Van on the spot, no questions asked." Edward muttered under his breath.

"Ya promised her the Earth and Moon is what ya did, big brother. She just knows how to make you sing to her own tune." Jake grinned.

"Let's not go down that road again. Trouble and Eddie are in pure marital bliss. Forever eternally matched. No sense reminding Eddie and Jake about the battle it took to get them there on the eve of the first anniversary of last year's showdown with the Volturi. Angela's happiness means everything to me. If she has her heart set on a small family deal and not a big shindig, well, then that's what we'll do." Logan sucked it up, finding his courage to meet this next step head on.

"Our Angela was never for extravagant celebrations in her honor. Her wedding would be no different." Sergei arched a brow at Edward. "You matched my granddaughter with Ben Cheney, as a boon for helping you rescue Isabella and being a true friend to her?"

"She has such a lovely heart, mind, and soul. But deep down she was shy around boys. Ben was a good kid, who truly like her and she was drawn to him. Em's always up for a little fun, so we gave him a little push." Edward grinned that was a fun memory.

"That Yorkie kid is an annoying little pain in the ass. He's been texting, calling, and instant messaging her since he got back from college." Logan grumbled under his breath.

"True, he can be that and more. Eric Yorkie was the editor of the school paper, website, and yearbook. Angela was also a member of all three. He was also very briefly Angela's boyfriend during Junior year that was until she ended it to focus on Ben." Edward shot him a look of disbelief. "You can't possibly be jealous of that twit. Although, I must confess there were times when I myself was tempted to end him when he was still fixated on Bella. In truth, he only turned his focus on Angela after Bella shot him down like an annoying, yapping, little puppy. But not cruelly, no that's not my Bella's way."

"Did he Bells 'Baby' all the time…"

"Quite frequently. It was trying on my last nerve and he'd wrap his arm around her shoulders. It was all I could do not to rip it off his person."

"He sucked at surfing. I never got why Ty and Mike let him hand with them…" Jake frowned.

"They weren't complete idiots. Yorkie ran the school media, keeping him in their circle made certain that they stayed in the spotlight as the Sports Stars of Forks High. Eric was also an excellent sports writer and worked for the local paper. Scouts from Colleges and Universities tend to focus on articles and even podcasts of potential players. Yorkie helped them with that and in return they ignored the fact that he was hopelessly sports challenged. His love of sports included going to and watching sports events, so that created a balance of sorts in their friendship." Edward answered his query.

"Kid's a pain in the ass." Jace was in full agreement. "Gave me a migraine while he interviewed me about my new position at the school. Kid wants to be the next AC."

"Angela was pissed at him for that, she'd done an article about Maggie and you were next on her list. It's how she knew Yorkie was back in town. The Editor is his Godfather, so he dotes on him where as Ang is a freelance reporter covering the Olympic Peninsula for a larger paper. The Editor sees that as aiding the enemy, but she's good so he punishes her in subtler ways, like giving Yorkie her story." Van was glad that Sergei had changed the subject, it kept his mind off his instant case of cold feet.

* * *

The front doors opened and Lily Greywolf-Black breeze regally inside dressed in a glorious sapphire blue evening gown with jewelry to match. "Angela sent me over to check on you. Why on earth are you suddenly terrified of marrying the woman that you love?"

"Because this was sprung on me! All of it! Yeah, I said I wished it were a double wedding, because I'm ready to take that step and have been for months! I don't know why this is bugging me, Mom! I've never been one for following tradition, but I would have for her. This spur of the moment thing wasn't how I pictured it…She didn't even get to choose her dress or have a Bridal shower…None of it…" Logan paced in front of the fireplace.

"Logan, she's been planning this for two months. Alice would never spring anything on anyone, not without a carefully laid out plan." Edward tried to reason with him. He'd rarely seen him this unglued.

"She poured through my wedding album. Asked to borrow Tamara's dress and veil. One she returned, the other she requested to hold onto for a while. Angela and Alice have also talked at length about her likes and dislikes. Wildflowers are a favorite of hers, as is the color blue." Eli added. "No one is forcing her to do anything she doesn't wish to do."

"Of course there aren't. So we're doing this a little backwards, it's not going to scar me for life to miss a Bridal shower or Bachelorette party nor will it cause you grief to miss out on a Bachelor party." Angela stood in the doorway, her face and body concealed by a velvet and fleece lined cloak with faux fur trim.

"Babe…" Logan growled hoarsely at the sight of her. "You sure this is what you want…"

Angela's hood feel back as she glided over to him like a regal princess. Her hair in intricate braids with jeweled pins winking from them and like Lily she was royally blinged out. "Only if it's what you want too, Logan." She reached up to touch his cheek with her satin gloved hand.

"More than anything, angel. Lord…are you beautiful…." He cradled her face between his trembling hands and bent his head to kiss her.

"Your not so bad yourself, tiger." She wrapped her arms around his neck and answered his kiss with all the love in her heart.

* * *

Later at the reception

"Well? Are you going to stand there staring at her like a lovesick fool or are you going to dance with her?" Jace growled in Jake's ear.

The reception, now that dinner was over and the dancing had begun, was in full swing. Nessie as dancing with her friends.

"I don't dance all that great…"

"So, no ones gonna judge, ya now go dance with her." Jace gave him a shove and he stumbled out onto the crowded dance floor, just as Nessie whirled his direction and straight into his arms.

"Jacob, you hate dancing." Nessie said breathlessly, as the music slowed to a slow number.

"Can't dance is more like it." Jake shrugged as they swayed to the soft ballad.

"Just move to the music." Nessie tentatively reached up to put her hands on his shoulders. She was getting all those love sickness symptoms again and all he was doing was barely touching her waist.

"I feel conscientious when I dance around people at things like this where nearly everyone's a pro at it while I'm a rank armature." He pulled her closer to him, because she was trembling, and tucked her head under his chin.

 _:They've had decades, some of them centuries to prefect their dancing techniques.:_  Nessie couldn't concentrate and stepped on his toes. "Sorry…" she stammered, her nerves showing by the tremble in her breathless voice.

Jake lifted her up onto the top of his shoes, "Nah, no harm not foul, Sprite. I'm touch. I can handle it, but this way I don't accidently step on your toes." They were playing a waltz, a dance style he knew from his stint at Aiden's. Tanya had wanted dancing. He'd tried to bolt, but Twy dragged him back and taught him and the art of the waltz.

"Jacob, you waltz as if you were born to it." She let herself relax in his arms, as he spun them around the dance floor.

"Don't let any of this fool ya…I'm counting in my head like a madman, but this one was easy to learn. The others not so much. It's paid off in spades though, seeing as we're all dancing with our girls and no one's had a collision yet." Jake winked at her, grinning when she blushed and bit down on her lip in response to his answer. Like mother so very much like daughter.

"Jacob Black. When have you had time to sneak off for dance lessons?" Nessie felt off center, a feeling she loathed so she kept on with their bantering.

"Nothing formal, Renesmee. Just spur of the moment kinda stuff while were at Aiden's." He kissed her nose.

"Waltzing was part of your training?" She arched a brow like her father often did when he wished to know more about something.

"T wanted to dance, so we all kinda went along…" Jake eyed her warily, not knowing if she was still jealous of his time with Twyla, during there time apart.

"T and Twy taught you ruffians to waltz like princes and didn't think to record it for posterity?" Nessie stuck her bottom lip out in a pout, not the least bit jealous of who his teacher had been, only that she had missed the chance to see it.

"Ruffians?" Jake narrowed his eyes. "We aren't savages, Renesmee." He growled in a hurt tone.

"Jacob, don't be like that I meant rough around the edges that's all." Nessie crooned, standing up on her toes, and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. It wasn't meant." She touched her hand to his cheek, conveying her feelings of apology in everyway she knew how.

The music changed to fast and loud.

He stopped, set her back on her feet, and twirled her away from him. "Forget it, Nessie. Let's dance. I know you didn't mean anything by it I know I'm not Ivy league, it just smarts hearing it from you."

"I meant that dancing like this was more your style than traditional waltzing and when you boys are together you tend to roughhouse with each other. Never once was I referring to uppity society rankings…" The two of them danced in sync with each other, their moves mirroring their moods.

"It's a touch subject, okay. I'm sorry…I'm just used to…" He yelped when she kicked him in the shin and then followed that by stomping down hard on his foot with the heel of her shoe.

"I'm not most people, Jacob Ephraim Black!" She stalked away in a full blown snit.

"C'mon, Renesmee Carlie! I said I was sorry! It's been a long day! I didn't mean you were like that, just that I'm used to people saying and thinking stuff about me being from a reservation and all that!" Jake gimped after her, not caring if the entire family heard him or not. He cornered her at the cake table where two half-eaten wedding cakes, along with a variety of other desserts remained.

"You called me a snob like a Lauren Mallory wanna be!" She rounded on him when he touched her arm.

"I did not, Renesmee! I reacted to you calling me a ruffian because Twyla taught me how to dance during your time out for being a selfish, manipulative, spoiled, little brat!" Jake's temper was on the rise.

"I am not jealous of Twyla teaching you how to dance while you were at Uncle Aiden's!" She hissed up at him, dark chocolate brown eyes narrowed in fury.

"Yeah, well, ya could've fooled me by your tantrum out on the dance floor over me being touchy about being called a roughneck, because you can't handle that I wasn't being a mental zombie during my break from you!" Jake wanted her to admit that she was in the wrong as much as he was.

"Were you the only one who could have any fun, Renesmee? You didn't have any problem moving on with Weber! Going out with my cousins and the Weber twins! Filling your social calendar so full that you needed an appointment weeks ahead of time! After I got back, I had to play chaperone and chauffeur just to even see! So don't get all pissy over me learning how to dance and that Twyla was my teacher! Yeah, she and I became close friends, just like you and Weber! Fair's, fair, Renesmee! You can't have it all your way!"

"Matt has nothing to do with this! You called me a social snob, so don't turn this on me!" She poked him in the chest with a frosted blue fingernail.

"Well, you started it, sweetheart, by calling me and my brothers ruffians! We're guys! Hell yeah, we like to roughhouse, because that's what guys do! That doesn't mean that any of us are incapable of learning something new like waltzing from a friend who offered to teach us! Like it or not, it's you in the wrong! Not me! Little Miss Perfect Princess! I was just being honest by answering your question and you got your back up because you didn't like the answer! You're jealous over nothing! T wanted a dance. I didn't know how to waltz, Twy did. My mother taught me that it's rude to not accept guidance when it's freely given, so I did. And it made Twyla laugh and smile too. Just like you made Matt and Gabe laugh and smile. It's no different, Renesmee. I thought we were over this, but I was wrong…" He found himself with a face full of wedding cake. Ness had grabbed a tier right off the cake and threw it point blank at his face. Raspberry and chocolate ganache filling ran down his face and dripped from his hair.

"I'm not jealous, you idiot! Being that close to you makes me nervous, not that you would know what lovesickness feels like! Wait that's not entirely true is it! You felt exactly this way about my mother, but clearly not about me! No! I'm still like a little sister in your eyes, well, that's not how I see you! And it's very disconcerting and infuriating when you seem so oblivious about it all! It's not fair that I'm suffering through lovesick hell and you…" Her voice caught, as she let all of her pent up emotions fly. Hot, angry tears of hurt, frustration, and confusion streamed down her face.

"Nessie, it's not that I don't have those feelings for you, because believe me I do. It's just that it's all on lockdown until you're…no…we're both ready for that next step. Right now you're going through teenage hell, a rollercoaster of endless hormonal ups and downs. I've been there, I know. You wanna know if you make me crazy inside too? If that will make you feel like we're both in this together…knock yourself out…" He brought her trembling hand up to his cheek.  _:Look for yourself and if that doesn't ease your mind and being around me makes you feel uncomfortable, I'll move back to the Den. It's your call. You're priority, Ness. Your happiness means everything to me.:_

"Your promise?" Nessie's eyes widened, all his shields in his mind were down, she could access anything.

"Yeah, your dad was flipping out about me holding you while you were sleeping. It was a weak moment. His new look kinda freaked me into instant submission." He smirked when she replayed anything that peaked her interest. Mostly his one-on-one chat sessions with her dad. Before moving back to his month apart from her at Aiden's and of Twyla. Then the night of the dance, she replayed that a dozen times. Ending with him seeing her tonight, again a dozen or so times, only to go back to the promise and his vow to her father.

"Daddy does have his moments and your mind it set entirely on keeping your promise." She eyed him thoughtfully, but to anyone who knew her it wasn't a sign of acceptance, but of challenge.

"Yeah, pretty much. So are we good now or do you need me to move to the Den?" He eyed her warily, knowing full well that she was plotting strategy, is not to use now then when the opportune time arose.

"Thank you, Jacob. Everything is so much clearer to me now. I feel much better now that I have a true understanding of it all. So, yes, Wolfe. We're good." She hugged him, not caring that she was ruining her dress.

Jake hugged her back, relived that for now they were back in sync again. "Oops…" He chuckled when chocolate and raspberry filling dripped down onto her head as he kissed the top of it. "Now we're both wearing tonight's dessert."

"It's just desserts. I mean, after all, I threw the cake at you. They're all enjoying the show anyway and all I want is to be held by you right now." She snuggled closer, her face burrowing into his shoulder.

 _:How about we go back inside, clean up, change into our PJ's and robes, and watch the ball drop in Time Square on the couch in the Living room.:_ He turned his head to look over at the dance floor and the tables around it.

All eyes were on them.

"Crisis averted. You can all go back to partying again. We're gonna go get cleaned up…Later…" He didn't wait for her to say yes or no and easily scooped her up into his arms and made a break for it out of the tent.

 _:Sounds like a plan to me. Or not…Daddy and Momma are back from checking on the triplets.:_  Nessie smiled sweetly at her parents. "Babies alright?"

"Sleeping soundly. Care to explain why the two of you are both wearing wedding cake?" Edward arched a brow.

"Not really. It's private, Daddy. I was confused and agitated over something, but learning all about the promise even the playing field. I now know the rules and where Jake and I stand, so we're back on track again." She locked eyes with her father.

"Rules are put in place for your own well being. Break them or test them and there will be consequences." Edward gave her fair warning that her plotting now or in the future would not be seen as acceptable behavior.

"Making a scene in front of the family, because Jacob is not openly displaying or experiencing what you are show how much you still have to learn about relationships. You are still an adolescent and Jake's a young adult. Now you are to go back in the house, clean up, and get ready for bed. You may stay up until midnight and watch the ball drop, but then it's off to bed." He played the heavy this time round and bent to kiss her forehead. "Night, princess."

"The rest of the kids left with their parents a little while ago, while you were dancing with Jake. So don't think we're playing hardball about sending you off to bed." Bella kissed her goodnight. "Night, my Nessie. We'll be up to check on you in a bit."

"Growing up is one endless trial after another. Sometimes it feels as though this rollercoaster of emotions and hormonal hell is never going to end. It's gotten me in one mess after another and I hate it. Tell everyone that I'm sorry for my tantrum and that I'm sorry that I missed seeing my Aunts and Uncles off." Nessie wisely chose to play the forgive-me-I'm-not- of-the-right-mind card.

"We'll pass along that you're sorry and wish them your love, but neither V nor Ang is aware of any surprise honeymoon plans. Now go wash all of that off, it can't be comfortable for either of you." Bella wrinkled her nose, "Just looking at you is making me itch…we'll see you in the morning."

"You have no idea…" Jake muttered under his breath, as he walked by them. His allergy was just starting to wreak havoc on his skin and he gladly carried Ness back to the house.

* * *

"You had to make him suffer just a little bit, didn't you, my treasure?" Edward pulled her to him for a kiss.

"Remind him of her allergy, maybe…but that's all." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Allergy? So that rash spreading like wildfire is a reaction to one of the cake fillings?" He growled against her neck.

"Raspberry. He's allergic to them. They're fine in small doses, but mass exposure not so much…" Bella purred between long soul searching kisses.

"Should I have dad go look in on him?" He slow danced with her in the shadows, not ready to join in the festivities quite yet.

He's not that severely allergic, so I don't think he'll go into shock or anything like that…" Bella snuggled closer, purring with pleasure when he ran his hands down her back and pulled her tight against him. Her mind was completely on her man. "Gran's on watch tonight …she'll take care of Jake."

* * *

An hour later.

Bella and Edward were sitting in their robes on the couch eating popcorn as they watched 2007 end with Ness and Jake. MJ and Tony had woken up and they had just gotten them down again, so they'd called it a night.

"Happy New Year, my Bella." He turned her face to his and kissed her.

"Happy New Year, Lion." Bella sighed happily, kissing him back. "Gran's tea has Jake and Ness out for the night, not that either of them minds in the least."

Jake had Ness cuddled beside him on the other end of the couch and the two of them were both sound asleep.

"I'll allow it for now…" Edward reached over to smooth his hand over his daughter's hair. "Happy New Year, Baby." He growled softly.

* * *

And so ends Book on of my Twilight Forever Saga. Next we take a leap into the future and a new adventure begins in

Twilight Forever- Transitions

Chapter 1

Hooky


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding a cast list for myTwilight Forever series

**Twilight-Forever**

**By Cindra**

**Character List**

 

 

 

 

Avalon Clan

King Cain-m- Queen Fiona (Former rulers of Avalon(Pixies)

King Oberon-m- Queen Titania (Former rulers of Avalon(Fairies)

King Ian-m- Queen Kira (Rulers of Avalon(Pixies)

King Finn-m- Queen Allana (Fairy/Pixie)

Queen Celestra- King Cameron (Rulers of Avalon( Fairies)

King Orion-Queen Kara (Co-Rulers of Avalon(Elves)

 

Earthly plain

Prince Aidan(Pixie/Fairy)-m-Tanya

Prince Alex- Princess Sabine Frost (Elves)

Princess Miranda Rose Frost (Elves) m Tyler Crowley

Prince Donavan Ryan Frost(Elves)-m Twyla Chase (Avianwere (Osprey)

Luka Petrov-m- Nikita Laski (Elves)

Nikolai Petrov (Elves)

Tiana Laski(Elves)

Bernadette 'Bernie' Donavan(Elves)

 

**Vampires**

Cullen Coven-

Carlisle Cullen-m- Esme Cullen

Andrew Emmett

Anastasia Rose

 

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen -m- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen(Vamp/Were)

Renesmee Carlie -i- Jake

Michael Jacob

Anthony Edward

Aurora Isabella

Andromeda Elizabeth(future)  
Masen Charles(future)  


 

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen Hale -m- Jasper Hale

Amelia Esme

Allysia Carly     

Wyatt Casey(future)  
Casey Wyatt (future)  


 

Emmett Cullen -m- Rosalie Hale Cullen

Devlin Carlisle

Juliet Esme

 

Tia-m- Benjamin Khamen

Leo Benjamin  
Daminita Dahlia(future)  


Renee Swan Dywer-m- Phil Dwyer

 

Fred Powers-i- Venus

Sabrina Raye  
Diego Alfred(future)  


Nahuel Selva –m- Leah Clearwater

Harry Charles

Cassandra Diane

 

Maggie-m-Jason Fortune

Moria Shanno

 

Selene Selva -i- Embry

 

Pandora Selva –i- Seth

 

Pets-

Misfit

Lady

Radcliffe

Tosh

Ranger

 

Denali Coven

Tanya-m- Aiden(Pixie/Fairy Prince)

Darien Connor  
Diana Allana  
 

Eleazar-m- Carmen

Amara  Corinna  
  
Kate-m- Garrett

Patrick Henry   
Sasha Katherine  


 

American Nomads

Peter-m- Charlotte

Theodore Jasper  
  


Randall, Mary

 

Irish Coven

Liam-m- Siobhan

Maggie-m-Jasen Fortune

Moria Shanno

 

European Nomads

Makeena-m-Charles

Alistair

 

Amazon-Coven

Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna,

Huilen Selva, Leona Jennifer Selva

 

  
Former Volturi

Marcus

Sasha, Vasilli, , Corin, Renanta,

 

Volturi-   
Aro-m- Sulspicia  
Caius –m- Athendora  
  


 

**Humans**

Forks

 

Eli Weber

Angela

Gabe & Matthew

 

Mike Newton Sr.-m- Karen Newton

 

Michael Newton-m- Jessica Stanely  
Destiny Jessica(future)  


Beth Crowley-m- Dante Crowley

Dylan Crowley

 

Tyler Crowley-m-Miranda Rose Frost  
Shane Rohan  
Serena Rose  


Jerald-m-Jane Stanely

Lauren, Kyle Stanely

 

(Mayor) Baxter Mallory-m- Camilla Mallory

Lauren, Declan, Mallory

 

Deputy Mark Knight-m-Marley Storm-Knight

Lacey & Lucy Knight

 

Deputy Stan Cooke –m- ?

Dr. Gerald Gerandy

Dr. Mina Snow

EMS Brett Warner

 

Eric Yorkiee, Lee Stephens, Katie Marshell, Conner, Austin Marks, (Classmates off at University)

 

 

 

 

La Push-  
Derek Storm-m- Madeline Storm  
Venus  Raye  
Brady  Derek  
  
Chase-m- Tessa Wilder  
Collin Casey  
Tabitha Cassie  
  
Charlie Swan-m- Sue Clearwater  
Leah Susan  
Isabella Marie  
Seth Harry  
Lorelei Aurora  
Geoffrey Cain(future)  
  
  
Rebecca Black Paui- M- Solomon Bran Paui (Hawaii)  
  
Sky Young (Clair’s Mom/ Em’s sister)  
Clair Young-i- Quil  
Emily Young-m- Sam  
Kim-i-Jared  
Old Quil Ateara  
  
Weres:  
  
Black pack-  
Logan Van Hellsing-i-Angela Webber  
Maximillian Raul  
Tamara Chantal(future)  
  
Venus Storm-im-Fred  
  
Jacob Black-i- Nessie  
Leah Clearwater-im- Nahuel  
Quil Ateara-i-Clair  
  
  
Embry Call-im-Sel  
Iris Tiffany(future)  
  
Seth Clearwater-i- Dora  
Zane Harry(future)  
  
Brady Storm-i- Lori Xavier-Swan  
Xander Michael (future)

 

Collin Wilder-i- Rory   


 

  
Lily Greywolf-m-Billy Black  
Rachel Rebecca  
Rebecca Rachel  
Jacob Ephraim   
Sarah Lily   
  
  
Joshua Levi Uley-m- Tiffany Call   
Sam Joshua  
Embry Levi  
  
Sam Uley-m-Emily Young  
Victoria Justine   
Levi Joshua(future)  
  
  
Paul May-mi- Rachel  
Natalie Sarah  
  
  
Jared Walker-mi-Kim  
Piper Kimberly  
  
European Were  
Bram Chase (Patriarch of the Were's brother of Lily and Lycan, Were Eagle) m Willa Davania (Were Tiger)  
Twlya Serena (Were Osprey)  
Hunter Scott (8yrs)  
Sergei Davania-m- Thalia Davania (Were's Grandparents of Angela, Matt, and Gabe Weber)  
Willa Athena   
Tasha Serena (Deceased)  
Tamara Angela(Deceased) M Eli Weber  
  
Werewolves/Dark Shining Ones  
Lycan Thorpe, Nastia Stavros, Lyle Boyles  
Adolphus Blake, Lidia Stine  


End file.
